Pokemon GodTrainer
by Josephiroth
Summary: This is one of my first stories I've written long ago. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This story is about a God from another world entering into one that he never been before, the Pokemon World. He becomes a Pokemon Trainer, catching Pokemon and making new friends. Warning: Some Chapters have vore...
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 1

In the world of Pokemon, where human and Pokemon live together. Something plummeted from space, will it be a Deoxys? Or is it something more, much more…  
In a small hole lays a human, he is on his back. He has diamond armor and a scabbard on his belt. He looks up at the sky, and he asks, "Where am I?"  
He slowly got up, and saw trees around him. He asks himself, "Was it because of the spell?" Then he lifted his right hand, and a book appeared. He opens it, and looks through the pages. He stops at one page, and read it out loud, "Dimensional Portal, once cast the caster is pulled into the rift and transport to the new world. Than that spell caster must wait for thirty days in that world, for the dimensional portal to be ready… Thirty days?"  
He closed the book, and put it in his right hand and it disappeared. He looks around, and decided to walk through the forest.

As he walked, he notice some strangest of creatures. Creatures that looks like bugs and the plants as well... They said strangely, like Weedle and Oddish. But in his mind, he could here what they were saying. So he ignores them, and walks off…  
Soon he found something weird; he looks from behind a tree. There are humans, and more strange creatures. A boy with a big yellow mouse on his shoulders, and two other kids... A boy and a girl, and they are doing something strange.  
One boy with the mouse and a girl with a white hat and blue hair walk away from each other. Than they turn around, and look at each other. The yellow mouse jumps off his shoulder, saying, "Pikachu!" In his mind, it said, "I am ready…"  
Then a girl pulls out a ball, red and white. She throws it, and he thinks they are playing catch. Until he saw the ball opens, and another strange creature pops out. It looks like a squirrel, but strange thing is that electric sparks on it cheeks. It said, "Pachirisu!" It said in his mind, "Let's play! Let's Play!"  
The other boy walks between them, and said, "Ash and Dawn, you know the rules, and so begin the match!" He raises his right hand into the air, as a signal for the match to start.  
"Let's go Pikachu! Use quick attack!" said the boy, who appears to be Ash. The Pikachu runs straight at Pachirisu, and he wanders what are they doing?  
"Dodge it Pachirisu!" shouted the girl, who appears to be Dawn. The Pachirisu dodge the yellow mouse, and the girl shouted, "Use charm!"  
Than suddenly the other boy spotted him, and shouted, "Who's there?"  
The Pokemon stopped, and looks at him. One name Ash looks at the other boy, and asks, "What is it Brock?"  
"Someone is hiding behind that tree over there," the boy name Brock said, and he pointed at the tree where the human is hiding.  
He quickly went behind the tree, but accidentally steps on a stick. It cracks under him, and suddenly he heard, "Who goes there? Come out!" Sounded like that girl.  
He quickly change his form, his armor disappeared. In its place is a white vest, and black leather pants. He has leather boots, and leather gloves. He created a backpack, and put it on his back. He quickly thought of a name, he best not gives them his true name. So he decided to go with Joe…  
When he is ready, he looks over. He is startled, for the same boy. Ash is there, and he saw him much closer. He has that Pikachu on his back, and the boy said, "Who are you?"  
His Pikachu shouted, and in his mind it said, "Don't pull that blade!"  
Joe forgot about his blade, he forgot to hide it. So he quickly said, "My name is Joe, and I am new around here…"  
In his mind, the Pikachu said, "Who are you? You don't smell human?"  
Ash said, "Are you good, or bad?"  
"Both," Joe replied. "After all, both is the correct thing to say. You may do good things, but might accidentally do bad things in the process."  
"Why don't you come out?" Ash asks.  
"I will if you put your mouse into one of those balls," Joe said. He slowly came out of the bushes, and everyone saw him. He is muscular, blonde hair, and brown eyes. He is about six foot and three inches tall. He carries a black backpack, and what surprises them more is that sword.  
"Who are you?" said the boy who appears to be Brock. The girl came with him, and that squirrel ran up to him.  
It said in his mind, "Who're you?"  
"My name is Joe," he replied.  
"Hello Joe, my name is Dawn," the girl said. "He's Brock, and he's Ash." She pointed to each boy.  
"Why were you spying on us?" Brock said.  
"I wasn't really spying, merely looking," Joe said. Than he looks at the squirrel, he asks, "How does that squirrel fit in that tiny ball?"  
They look at him, shocked of his question. Ash asks, "You don't know about Pokemon?"  
"Is Pokemon really important in this world?" Joe asks, than wish he didn't say the word world.  
"You're from another world? Is it the reverse world?" Brock asks.  
"Don't know what the reverse world is…" he replied. He continues, "I guess I blown my cover, and it was only a few minutes."  
"So you are from another world?" said Pikachu from his mind.  
"Yes Pikachu, I am from a different world," Joe said, rather irritated.  
Pikachu looks at him, and asks, "You can understand me?"  
"Yes I can, doesn't everyone," he said.  
The kids look at each other, and Brock asks, "You can understand them?"  
"Didn't I just say that?" Joe asks.  
"Well yeah, but humans don't know how to speak in Pokemon language," Dawn said.  
"Use your mind, girl," Joe said.  
"You mean telepathy?" Brock asks.  
"I am getting tired of this!" Joe shouted, "How about I show you who I am!" Then he pulls out his sword…  
The kids backed off, and Ash shouted, "Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" The mouse shouted, and yellow thunder burst of it.  
It went straight at Joe, and it does nothing. They stare at him, shocked. He shouted, "Was that your best shot? You attack me! I shall attack you! Light!" He thrust his blade in the air, and shines brightly. Lightning burst out of him and the ground begin to shaken. Than he pointed his blade at them, and shouted, "Instead of injuring you, I will show you who I am!" He sheathed his sword quickly, and raised his right hand. It glows brightly, and burst. Surrounding them in a thick fog…

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pachirisu, and Pikachu were shocked of what just happened. They never thought a human could do something like that.  
They are in darkness, and soon an area appears around them. They are floating above a platform, and there are six other platforms. They saw Joe there, and Ash shouted at him, "Where did you taken us?"  
"Be quiet, and listen," he said.  
Than six elements burst out of the six platforms, and the kids and their Pokemon stare in surprise. Six humans formed, and they wore armor that could be worth over millions.  
Pikachu shouted, "What is going on?"  
"Pikachu, just listen," he said.  
They watch before them, and soon the kids heard. They are in the Chamber of the Gods. And they are having a meeting, five men and one woman. They are talking about strange things, until the scene disappears from them.  
It changes to new scenery; they saw dragons flying in the sky. And other creatures as well, until the area faded...

They return to the area they were once was before, and Joe came along with them. He said, "Sorry, I guess I lost my temper…"  
"So you're a god from another world?" Dawn asks.  
"Yes, and I'm thinking of going now," he said. "From reading your minds, I understand this world now…"  
"You read our minds," Ash shouted, sounded a bit disturbed.  
"Yes, and now I understand this world. Pokemon and humans live together in this world, and they treated each other like friends and family. The reason of poke-balls, and battles, contests, and breeder... The reason why you have a Pokedex, and why you kids are out here," he said. "So we made a trade, your knowledge of this world and my memory of mine."  
"I highly doubt that we'll just let you go," said someone behind them.  
Joe turns around, and saw two humans and a cat. The man said, "We want that powerful sword, what we just witness…"  
"That it has enough power to defeat their Pokemon," continues the woman.  
"So hand it over, and you won't get hurt," said the cat.  
"Team Rocket!" The kids behind him shouted, sounded angry.  
"Listen, is that the voice of disbelief I here?" said the woman.  
"Believe what you like, while your friend disappeared!" said the man.  
"On the wind!" said the woman.  
"Past the stars!" said the man.  
"In your ear!" said the cat.  
"Brining chaos to a breakneck pace," said the woman.  
"Dashing hope, and brining fear in its place," said the man.  
"A rose by any other name, is just as sweet," said the woman.  
"When everything worse, our work is complete," said the man.  
"It's Jessie," said the woman.  
"And James," said the man.  
"Meowth's da name," said the cat.  
"Putting the do-gooders in their place," Jessie said.  
"We're Team Rocket," James said.  
"In your face!" All three shouted.  
"What do you guy's want?" Brock shouted.  
"We want that sword," James said.  
"Because of what we just saw," Jessie said.  
"It is the perfect gift for your boss," Meowth said.  
"Well you can't have it," Joe said.  
"Hand it over," Jessie said.  
"You three are not chosen to wield it, the moment you touch it. You're dead, not by me. But by the sword," he said, rather irritated...  
"He must be kidding," James said.  
Than they went straight at him, and suddenly he disappeared. They ran into the kids, and they look up. Joe is hovering in the air, with wings on his back. They stare at him, surprised.  
"Team Rocket," he said. "You have irritated me, and I think I will send you off." He lifted his right hand, and the three were lifted into the air.  
"What are you doing?" Meowth asks.  
He put his left hand straight at them, palm out. "I am going to send you flying…" A ball of light appears in his hand, and it went straight at them. "Good-bye," he said.  
It exploded, and sent the three flying in the air. They shouted, "It seems like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Joe looks down at the kids, as he hovers in the air. He said, "I will see you all in twenty-five days." He smiles, "Ash, when the time comes. I would like to have a Pokemon battle, which you like most."  
"Where are you going?" Ash asks.  
"From your memory, I believe I will be going to Hoenn. Then Kanto, Johto, than back here. See you all in twenty-five days…" Then he disappeared…  
They stare at the air, in surprise. They never expect this, and what a story to tell Prof. Oak when they call him at the Pokemon Centre. It all happened early in the morning…

End of Chapter 1  
Written by Josephiroth


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 2

He reappears in a rain forest, he teleported near a town. From the memory he learned from the kids, he could easily get to the same places that they went.  
He teleported to a place called Fortree City, and so he made sure to hide his sword this time. With his usual clothing he put on before, and the backpack on his back. He walks into the city, doesn't know he was being spied on by someone else.

He found the Poke Mart, and gone in. He needed items, if he wants to become a Pokemon Trainer. He went to the counter, and asks the seller.  
"Do you have any Poke balls?" he asks.  
"We have different kinds, Poke Ball, Great Ball, and Ultra Ball…" Said the seller...  
"What's the difference?" He asks.  
"A Poke ball has chances to catch weak Pokemon; great ball can catch strong Pokemon and easily capture weak ones. Ultra balls can capture stronger Pokemon, less strong, and the weak ones," said the seller.  
"So ultra is better than the rest," Joe said. "How many can I get for this?" He lifted his right hand, and in it is a solid diamond.  
The seller looks at it, surprise to see it. He took it out of his hand, and inspects it. Sure enough, it is a real solid diamond. The seller said, "You can get twenty ultra balls for this…"  
"Twenty for one diamond?" he asks. Than he put his right hand in the pant pocket, and the seller didn't saw the glow. Joe pulls his hand out, and in it are four more and same sizes. He said, "I would like buy one hundred of them…"  
"One hundred it is than," the seller said, and took the diamonds. Joe took off his backpack, and opens it. The seller begins giving him a ball, one at a time. Joe put them in his backpack, but kept out six. He places them in his pocket, and put his backpack on his back.  
He said, "Thanks." And he left the mart, and went out of Fortree City. But forgot he needed a map, so he went back in. He asks the seller, "Do you have a map for Hoenn?"  
"Yes," the seller said. He took out a scroll; it has a map on it. He than gave it to Joe, and said, "That will go with your ultra balls a while ago."  
"Thanks again," Joe said. He leaves the mart once more, and went out of the city. He looks on the map, and found out he is on route one hundred and nineteen. So he journeys south…  
He came to a river, and decided to go fishing. Instead of using a fishing rod, he walks into the river. He spread out, and looks down. He saw a fish, and he plunge his right hand down.  
He pulled his back up, and found a fish. It kept saying, "Feebas! Feebas, Feebas!" In his mind, it said, "Let go! Let go, let go!"  
A Pokemon, so he drops it in the water. He grabs an ultra ball, and thrown it right after. It hit, and the fish went in. The ball lands into the river, and Joe went to get it.  
When he found it, he looks at it. He wanders if he caught it or not…  
"Why don't you let him out?" said someone behind him. Joe looks behind him, and saw a man with a lab coat. A book bag and shorts, sandals... In his mind, he learns it is Professor Birch.  
So he walks over to him, and asks, "Hello Prof. Birch…"  
"Do we know each other?" he asks.  
"Nope, just a guess," Joe said.  
"Oh well," he replied. "Why don't you let your Pokemon out, and befriend it"  
"I don't know if it is in there…" Joe said.  
"Just press that small button," Birch said. Joe looks at the ball, and saw the white circle button. He pressed, and throws it.  
It landed on the ground, and opens. The Feebas came out, and it flops on the ground. Looks like it is trying to swim on the ground...  
The professor went to it, and took a closer look. He said, "A Feebas how are you?"  
"Feebas, Feebas, fee fee Feebas!" said the Feebas. In his mind, it said, "Hello, hello, my name is Feebas!"  
"Hello Feebas," Joe said.  
Feebas looks at him, and shouted, "Feebas, Feebas bas, fee fee bas, Feebas." In his mind, "Hello, hello you, who are you, both of you."  
"He is Professor Birch, and my name is Joe," Joe said.  
"You understand their language?" Birch asks.  
"Why do you ask that?" Joe asks.  
"Well when Feebas said, you replied right after. So I figure that you might know their language," Birch said.  
"I was only guessing," Joe lied to him. "After all, today was my first time. First time to capture a Pokemon…"  
"Your first?" Birch asks sounded surprised. "How come you didn't start eight years ago?"  
"What?" Joe asks.  
"Well, you see that kids at age of ten start off to capture Pokemon. You look like an adult, so I thought you were doing a journey in Hoenn. Starting off with none, similar to a kid name Ash," Birch said.  
"Well something has always been stopping me," Joe said. Than he asks, "How did you know I was eighteen?"  
"Just a guess," Birch said. "So your Feebas is your first? Well with great training, it will evolve into a beautiful Milotic."  
"A Milotic…" Joe said, looking into his thought. He saw the form of it, and how it looks beautiful. He took off his backpack, opens it. He said, "I think I got what might help it a bit, like a good luck charm." He put his right hand in, and from Birch sight. It glows, and soon a light medallion with a necklace attach to it.  
He pulls it out, and shows it to Birch. He is amaze of it, and Joe said, "Feebas, I got a little present for you…"  
"Feebas?" Feebas asks, in his mind, it asks, "What is it?"  
"Here it is," Joe said. He places it in front of the fish Pokemon.  
It came closer to it, and touches it. The medallion sparkles a bit, and that confused Joe for a bit. Than all of a sudden, Feebas begins glowing. Joe asks, "What is happening?"  
"It is evolving!" Birch said, through shock and surprised.  
The body begins to grow, and grow. It became bigger than them, and soon it faded. A Milotic stands before them, and Joe and Birch stares at it in surprise.  
It said, "Milotic, Mi Milo, Milotic…" In Joe's mind, it asks, "Huh, what happened, what…?"  
"How did it evolve?" Birch asks him.  
"I don't… it was just a simple necklace," Joe said. In truth, it was actually a single tiny piece of him. It was suppose to help it grow stronger, not evolve it. Joe looks down, and sure enough the necklace is gone. I guess that tiny piece is to strong for Pokemon… he thought.  
"Milo Mi, Milotic," said Milotic. In his mind it said, "I guess, because of you."  
Joe realizes it could read his mind, he thought, you can read my mind?  
"Mi," Milotic said, and in his mind, "Yes…"  
Too much, Joe thought.  
"Amazing, it is bigger than a regular Milotic," Birch said. He is correct, for this Milotic is about twice of its original size. Birch looks at Joe, he asks, "Where did you get that necklace?"  
"At a jewelry store," Joe quickly said.  
"Which town?" he asks.  
"In Fortree City," Joe said. "I only had one, and now it's gone…"  
"Will you show me?" Birch said.  
"No, I prefer to get a least two more Pokemon. Because than I will be ready to take on the gym leader," he lied.  
"All right, than I will see you there," Birch said. "You take good care of your Milotic…" He said, and walks off.  
"I will," Joe said. He looks up at Milotic…  
It wraps him up with its body, and looks at him more closely. Its head is whole lot more bigly than his, and its body is bigger and bulkier. Joe looks at the Milotic, and waited for what is about to happen…  
It came closer, face to face. It said its name over, and over. In his mind, it asks, "Who are you? You're not human, and what did you do to me?"  
He said, "My name is Josephiroth, I take on a human form. I am immortal, and thought of making you stronger. So I gave a tiny piece, and didn't expect this to happen…"  
"Well, what ever it is. I like it," said in his mind, as it spoke it name over. Joe realizes that it sounds like a female; it came closer, closes her eyes and lays her lips on his face. Giving a kiss and his head went in. She didn't realize it, and went closer. Soon she opens her eyes, and realizes she has his upper half in his mouth. So she uncoils his legs, and spits him out. He landed on his back, and rubbed off the saliva. She loved of how he tasted…  
He looks up at her, and asks, "What was that for?"  
"Sorry, I didn't realize you were in my mouth," she said in his mind. This time, she didn't say her name as usual. She thought in her mind, and soon they were speaking to each other through telepathy.  
Joe explains of himself, and came to this world just an hour ago.  
So I guess I go with you on your journey? Milotic asks in his mind.  
Yes, Joe replied in his mind. Were you able to speak to Birch as well?  
No, he didn't hear me, Milotic replied.  
So I guess we are linked through mind, I best be more careful… Joe said in his mind.  
So will you be putting me in that ball? Milotic asks. He nodded…  
He raises his right hand, holding the ultra ball. He said, "Return." Milotic has gone back into the ball…  
Joe looks at the ball, and said, "Wow, I wander how it feels in there?"  
It is kind of cramp, but comfortable to sleep in, said Milotic.  
Joe quickly said in his mind, we can speak to each other even when you're in there?  
I guess so; well I am going to go to sleep for a bit, Milotic said.  
Well have a good sleep, I call you out when I need you, Joe said in his mind.  
More likely when you want people to think you're human, Milotic said, and laughs.  
"Ha ha ha," Joe said out loud. He put the ball back into his pocket, and begins walking…

He is walking through the forest, looking for more Pokemon. Soon he found one; it was saying Tropius over and over. It said in his mind, where are the fruit?  
Joe looks right, and soon found it. It is taller than, just by four inches. It is looking at him, and it asks, "Trop Tropius Trop Tropius Trop?" In his mind it asks, do you know where my fruit is?  
It has a long neck, wings in a shape of leafs. It has four legs, and has fruit on its neck. Joe said, "You have fruit growing on your neck…"  
"Trop Tropius Trop Tropius Trop Trop Tropius?" Tropius asks. In his mind, it asks, can you pick them and put them in my mouth?  
"Alright," Joe said, he picks at the fruit. Pulled them off, and hold it in front of it. Tropius opens its mouth, and Joe places them into it. Taking his hand away, it begins eating the fruit.  
When it swallowed, it looks at him. And said, "Tropius, Trop Tropius…" In his mind, it said, thank you, I needed that…" It sounded female…  
"You're welcome," Joe said.  
"Tropius?" Tropius asks, in the mind it asks, what now?  
"Huh?" Joe asks.  
"Tropius Trop Tropius Trop," Tropius said. In his mind, I owe you for the help.  
"You don't owe me anything," Joe said.  
Than she placed her head against him, and pushed against him. Saying, "Trop Tropius…" In his mind, it said, but I do… Than she pushes him down, he landed on his back. A ball falls out of his pocket, not Milotics.  
Tropius got on top of him, and soon spots the ultra ball. It said, "Trop Tropius…" In his mind, this will do… She placed her head, and pressed on the button.  
She gone into it, and beeped and shakes around. Than stops, and Joe looks at it confused. He picks it up, and asks, "Why? Is it just because of the help? Must be a young one…"  
He said, "Come out Tropius…" Soon she did, she stands in front of him. But something is different…  
Tropius is taller, at least by two feet. She looks down at him, and she thought how did this happen?  
Joe looks at the ultra ball, and realizes it. After he met with Milotic, he placed tiny piece on each one of the balls. It is less strong than what Milotic had gotten, but it seems it didn't change a bit. Probably equal to the same one as Milotic had gotten. But Tropius didn't evolve, must be one that doesn't.  
So he quickly explains of what just happen, and after he asks, "Why did you do that?"  
She explains in his mind, because I owed you for the help. My ma always say, "When you ask a favor, best to return the favor right after." So I did…"  
"For just because of fruit?" Joe asks.  
It was either that, or a kiss, she said. But you are human, so I chose not to do that. Wait a sec; you explain you are not human? He nodded, and she continues. But what just happened to me, I think you deserve one.  
She walks closer to him, and he backs away. Then she tackles him, and is now on top of him. She closed her eyes, and about to kiss him. He tries to get out, but couldn't. Soon his head is in her mouth, and she licks his face.  
When she stopped, she pulls away from his head. She looks down at him, and asks, did anyone told you of how good you tasted?  
"No," Joe replied. Than she relaxes on top of him, she didn't get off of him.  
She asks in his mind, how about we spend the time by resting?  
"You can rest in your ultra ball," Joe said. He said, "Return," and Tropius disappears. She has gone back into the ball, which is beside him when he was under her.  
She moaned in her ball, and gone to sleep. So Joe got back up, and put Tropius ball beside Milotics. So now he walks off, on his journey.

He looks at a map, when he saw two more paths. To his right is route one hundred and eighteen, and his left is one hundred and twenty-three. So he chose to take the route one hundred and eighteen, for it leads to Mauville City. He looks in his mind, and thought of visiting the Pokemon centre. For an occasion of healing his Pokemon for no reason, but thought not too. He could easily heal them himself, and his Pokemon are different from normal Pokemon. But he will journey to the city…  
So he walks on to that route, and all of a sudden. He felt something strange on his bottom; he knows what it supposes to be. Someone had just bitten him, and so he acted as a human. He screamed, "Ouch!"  
Someone let go, and Joe looks behind him. He saw it; it looks like a small dog. It has green and yellow fur, and it appears to be about two feet tall. It said to him, "Elect Electrike!" In his mind, it said, Let us battle!  
"For a bite like that? Then we have a battle!" Joe said. Then he looks in his past memory, actually Ash's memory. It shows him sending out a grass Pokemon against this same kind of Pokemon. So he knows which Pokemon to use in this battle, he pulls out an ultra ball. He thought to Tropius; awaken for it is time to battle!  
He heard a moan, and Tropius is waking up. So he throws the ball, shouting, "Come on out, Tropius!" Soon she came out, and came face to face with Electrike.  
Than the Electrike begins running around her, faster and faster. It is agility, and so Joe shouted, "Use sweet scent!" Than wanders how he knows of it…  
Tropius emits a sweet smelling scent into the air, and Electrike slows down. Then collapse onto the ground, saying "Electrike…" In his mind, it said, smells nice…  
"Than use body slam!" Joe said, and Tropius jumps up and landed on top of Electrike. Than got off, and Electrike fainted. Joe picks out an empty ultra ball, and throws it at it. It went in, and it stayed in.  
He went over, and picks it up. He looks at Tropius, and said, "Well done, but I wander how I know your moves…"  
Tropius said to him in his mind, maybe because of the same thing that went into me.  
"Probably, maybe it builds a link between us. Probably tells me all the moves you could use," Joe said, and thought and maybe the other Pokemon when I capture them.  
Probably, maybe, Tropius said in his mind. Joe forgot that they are link through telepathy as well.  
Joe says, "Let's meet our new friend…" So he throws the ball in the air, and the Pokemon came out.  
It is different from before, this time it has blue and yellow fur. It four foot taller than last time probably evolves into this and added two more feet taller. Now it is six feet tall, almost eyes to eyes. And it asks, "Manectric." In his mind, it asks, did you shrink? It sounded male.  
"Actually, you evolved and got taller," Joe replied. Manectric looks at himself, and is surprise of what he just saw. And so Joe explains to him of what just happened, and how it worked. But also involves about him, so he explains about himself.  
Than someone spoke into his mind, it is Milotic. She wants to meet his new friends, and so he allows it. He grabs her ball, and throws the ball out. Soon Milotic came out, and Joe introduces them to each other.  
"Milotic, this is Tropius and Manectric. Manectric and Tropius, this is Milotic." Milotic is bigger than Tropius, and Manectric is smaller than Tropius. They greeted each other, talking to each other in Pokemon language.  
When they finish talking, they look at Joe. Then Milotic grabs him with her tail, and he is trapped. With his arms free, he tries to get out of it. Tropius came closer, and gave a kiss to his face. Manectric jumps on her back, and onto Milotic. He looks down at Joe, and rubs his fur against him.  
Joe asks them, "What are you three doing?"  
Just having some fun, Milotic said in his mind.  
Letting Manectric to show his affection for what you did to him, Tropius said.  
"Than why grab me, and gave me a kiss?" Joe asks.  
Just for fun, Milotic said.  
"Alright then, it is still morning. But I still want to travel, so we'll have fun later. So return to your balls," Joe said, and he lifted the three ultra balls. He said, "Return," and so all three went back into them.  
He walks off, trying to get to Mauville before noon.

He soon came to a river, and decided not to wade through it. He might bump into another Pokemon, and probably need to fake the pain.  
So he jumps over it, and if anyone saw it. They knew he is not human, but ignore it. Humans can't jump over it, unless they landed into the water. The river was wide, and it would take a human to ride water Pokemon to cross it.  
And so he travels on, and soon saw the city. He went behind the bushes, and took off his backpack. He lifted his right hand, holding the backpack. It slowly disappears, and so he changes what he wore. He kept his black leather pants, and black leather boots. But put on a sleeveless trench coat, its colors is yellow, white, and red. Along with it is a hood attaches to it, and he gains to leather fingerless gloves. He has six ultra balls attach to his trench coat. Three on each side, three on the left are empty. The three on the right holds Milotic, Tropius, and Manectric.  
When he is ready, he got out of the bushes. And gone into the city…

At the start of noon, he left Mauville. Carrying three large bags, holding Pokemon food... By the size of his new Pokemon, he needs a lot more food. So he carries his bags out of the city, and when the area is clear. He lifted each bag into the air, and disappears one by one.  
When he finished, he went northward…

As he walks, he came to two new paths. One leads to Lavaridge Town, while the other goes to the desert. He about to choose to go to Lavaridge Town, until…  
He notices a tower in the desert, and looks the same color of the desert sand. A tower made out of sand, now that is interesting. So he chose to go to the desert, than to the town.  
So he walks into the desert, and came in front of the sand tower. So he walks in, and journey to the top.  
He came across a Trapinch, and captures it with ease. He will let it out later, at the time for the day's lunch for his Pokemon. So he journeys on, until he reaches the top.  
He walks up the stairs, and saw two platforms holding two stones. He came closer to one, and it looks like a fossil of a claw. So he picks it up, and suddenly the ground shaken.  
The tower is collapsing, and he shouted when he fall through the floor. "Aw crud!"  
He landed on his back, outside of the tower. As it collapse to the ground, he watches it as it fallen. He still had the claw fossil, and saw the other landed on the desert ground. Soon it was gone from his view, lost in the desert sand.  
He looks back up at the tower, and it is gone. He looks back at the fossil, and soon thought of reviving it. He lifted it in his left hand, and uses his magic to bring life once more into those bones.  
It forms into an orb, and lands onto the ground. Soon a Pokemon is reborn, and it looks up at him. It asks, "Anorith?" In his mind, it asks, mama?  
"More like papa," Joe replied, as he kneels in front of it. It looks like a shrimp, and it looks up at him with adoring eyes. He picks it up…  
It shouted, "Anorith Anorith!" In his mind, it said, papa papa! It sounded male…  
Joe lifted him up, and asks, "Would you like to take a rest?"  
He said, "Anor Anorith!" In his mind, he said, no lets play!  
"I need to keep on going, and so you can play later. It'll be best, for you will have friends to play with later," Joe said.  
"Anorith," Anorith said, and in his mind, it said okay. It crawls over to him and Joe place an ultra ball onto it. Soon it went in, and he now wish he didn't. For the Anorith might be bigger when it comes out...  
So now he only has one ultra ball left, he could always get his other ones that are in the backpack. But when he walks around, it won't be in style.  
So he journey to Lavaridge Town, carrying his five Pokemon. Milotic, Tropius, Manectric, Trapinch, and Anorith...

He got to Lavaridge Town, and the first thing he did is gone to a Poke Mart. Soon he came back out, carrying twice of load of Pokemon food. He went out of town, and did the same thing before.  
He sense something wrong, he is hearing something. There is a faint noise coming from in the forest, and so he went to see. As he walk in the forest, looking for who is calling.  
He started hearing words, like, "Tor, Torchic…" In his mind, it is saying, help, help me…"  
Soon he came upon it, it looks like a chick. A small bird, with colors of orange and yellow... It is sitting against a tree, and looks injured. It has its eyes shut, and its legs are scarred. It has a scar on its chest, and it is asleep.  
So he kneels in front of it, and places his right hand on its head. It is warm to the touch, and so with his magic. He healed it; its entire body is healed. But scar still remains on its chest, but it didn't open its eyes.  
Instead he heard its stomach grumble, it is not just injured but hungry as well. So he lifted his right hand, and instead looks up.  
This an apple tree, so this small Pokemon was trying to get itself some apples. So he got up, and reaches for one. He picks one out of the tree, and kneels back down. He took the apple, and split it into four pieces for the little chick.  
Torchic opens its eyes, and saw him. Saw him, and holding four pieces of an apple. He hands it to it, and took a piece and ate it. It took each piece, and happily ate it. It looks up at him, and asks, "Torchic, Tor Tor Torchic?" In his mind, it said, thank you, and who are you?  
"My name is Joe, and I heard you calling for help. To others, it just sounded like a faint noise. I hardly here you, but by mental I understand that you were calling for help. I healed your body, but the scar doesn't disappear for some reason…" Joe said. "Since now you are all right, I will be going now. Don't get yourself in trouble…" So he got up, and walks off.  
"Tor, Tor Torchic!" Torchic said, in his mind it said, wait, wait for me! It sounded female…  
Joe turns around, and asks, "What is it?"  
"Tor Torchic Torchic?" she asks, in his mind she asks, may I come with you?  
"You sure?" Joe asks her.  
"Tor, Torchic Tor Torchic Tor Torchic Tor Torchic…" Torchic said, in his mind he said, well, what you did made me feel I should be with you… Not telling him how she feels about him, but for just his help a while go. Thinks it has to be more, instead of the small help. She asks, "Tor Torchic Tor Torchic?" In his mind, she asks, do you have a Poke ball?  
"I have an ultra ball, but it is different. It makes you stronger, taller, and probably maybe evolution," Joe said. He picked out one empty ultra ball from his coat, and holding it out to her. He asks, "Are you sure you want it?"  
"Tor, Tor Torchic," she said, in his mind she said, well, it's training. Then she jumps up, and pecks the button on the ball. Than she disappears into it…  
He looks at it, and said, "Well, you sure about it than…" Than places it on his trench coat, and walks off in the forest.  
Soon he came to a tunnel, beside a volcano. It is either to take this, or go through the desert. So he chose to take the tunnel and so he went in…

He came back out, on the other side of the mountain. He tries to avoid some Pokemon that dwells in there. For he wasn't carrying his backpack, full of ultra balls...  
He found a good place to spend the time to feed his Pokemon, and do some training. There are trees with apples, and berries. A good area between the trees, enough room he believes could hold his Pokemon training. He picks Milotics ball, and send her out.  
She landed on the ground, and looks at him. He put the ball back, and took Tropius ball. Soon she is out, and he place the ball back in. He grabs Manectrics, and sent him out. All three of them look at him, and he said, "Want to meet three more friends?"  
They nodded, and happy to see new friends. So he grabs one ultra ball, and sent out Torchic. Instead there is a different Pokemon; it has red and yellow feathers. It has long white feathers from her head. She has two arms, and they are on fire. She stands about eight feet tall; probably suppose to be six feet tall. She is muscular than before, but the scar on her chest is still there.  
She asks, "Blaze Blaziken?" In his mind, she asks, who are you three?  
Joe said, "Meet your new friends; this is Milotic, Tropius, and Manectric."  
She looks behind herself, and saw him. She looks down at him, and surprise. She asks, "Blaze Blaziken?" In his mind, she asks, did you shrink?  
"No, like I said before. From what you chose, you chose it. I explained that the difference you get if you come with me," Joe said.  
She looks at her self, seeing the arms. She likes it, and so she grabs him. Giving him a hug, and saying, "Blaziken…" In his mind, she said, thank you…  
She put him back down, and went over to greet the other three. Joe grabs the next ultra ball, and said, "Here is another one, he is just young. But you four might like him…"  
So he sent out Anorith, and he came out. He is also different than before, instead a small shrimp he is now a big armor plated Pokemon. Its armor is blue, black, and yellow. He has a tail, with two spikes on it. It stands a little higher than him, by eight inches. It probably was suppose to be four feet, but it is six feet tall. He asks, "Ar Armaldo?" In his mind, he asks, where is papa? Than turns around, and saw him. He went over to him, and grabs him with his claws. Saying, "Armaldo!" In his mind, he said, hi papa! He got him in a hug, and doesn't realize how tall he became.  
Joe asks, "Could you let me go, big guy? Don't you want to meet your new friends?"  
Armaldo looks at him let him go and went over to the others. He said hello to each of them, and hug each one. So Joe brought out another one, and said, "Here is another one, and I caught it by chance. Instead of making a friend, like I did with four of you... Here is Trapinch…"  
He let it out, and what flew out is something similar to a desert dragon. Its body is nearly the same color as the sand, but darker. It eyes are shielded by two red domes on each side of the head. Its tail has three spikes on it, and has two horns on the back of the head. It seems to be about eight feet tall; it probably would've been his same size. Except by four inches, and it flew in the air.  
It came back, and landed on top of him. It stands on his back, and looks around. It asks, "Fly Flygon?" In his mind it said, where am I? It sounded like a female.  
"Could you please get off me," Joe said.  
Flygon looks down, and saw him. She got off of him, and said, "Fly Flygon. Fly Flygon Fly gon Flygon…" In his mind, she said, sorry about that. I didn't see you there…  
He got up, and looks at her. He explains of what just transpired, involving himself. He explains his story, and that he caught her. She evolves through her stages of evolution, just like Blaziken.  
She asks him, "Flygon?" In his mind, she asks, what now?  
"Well through of what just happened, you might as well come with me. And see the world," Joe said.  
"Fly Flygon Fly Flygon, Fly Flygon," she said, in his mind she said, since you put it that way, I like it.  
"Well than, for the next few hours. We will train, have day's lunch. Than a rest outside for a while, than after we go on," Joe said.  
They agree, and so Joe paired them up. Except Armaldo is still young, even thou he looks big. So Armaldo stayed out, and watches them. Milotic is paired with Tropius, and Blaziken with Manectric. Since Flygon doesn't have a partner, so Joe took it.  
Flygon asks if he is sure about this, and he says he is. So now they begin training…  
Tropius uses her sweet scent on Milotic, and Milotic uses safeguard. Than she uses water gun, and Tropius uses razor leaf. They are both at a stand still, as they face each other using their best moves.  
Blaziken jumps at Manectric, using blaze kick. Manectric dodges it, and uses quick attack. Blaziken doges it and uses bulk up. Than uses flamethrower, and Manectric uses agility to dodge it and uses thunder right after. They are both equaled, and dodged each blow.  
Flygon decided to go easy on him, and uses sand attack, covering his face, blinding him. Than uses supersonic and after that he uses faint attack. But when she made contact with him, he was gone. Than someone is on her back and she looks behind and saw him on her. Then something came out of his mouth, and it rattles her head.  
She fell to the ground and looks up at him. He said, "Good, but maybe it is best you face a Pokemon instead of a god…"  
He got off, and kneels down in front of her. She raises her head, and asks, "Fly Flygon Fly?" In his mind, she asks, what did you do?  
"I merely took in your supersonic, and sent it right back at you," Joe said.  
"Fly Flygon, Fly Flygon?" she asks. She asks, your something, you know that?  
"I think it is best that you train with another Pokemon, until than. Just relax for a bit," Joe said, and walks over to Armaldo. Flygon got up, and walks after him.  
"Fly Flygon Fly?" Flygon asks. In his mind, she asks, what will you do?  
"I think I will make lunch for everyone, could you spend time with Armaldo?" Joe asks. Flygon nodded, and went to see Armaldo.  
Joe got out the Pokemon food with his right hand, and went to pick some fruit and berries. Looking into his memories that he saw in the kids, he check what the boy Brock does for his Pokemon.  
So he opens each bag, and created food dishes for them. Since his Pokemon are bigger than other Pokemon, he doubles the food. When he has six plates ready and one side plate of fruit and berries if they want any...  
He called them, "Training is over, and lunch is ready!" After that, all six of them came over. They each took their dishes, and begin eating.  
Joe went over to a tree, and sat against it. Watching his Pokemon eat their food, and sometimes look at him. Wandering why he is not eating…  
Armaldo grabs the dish of food, with his claws. He tries to balance it and walks over to Joe. He asks, "Ar Armaldo, Armaldo?" In his mind, he said, aren't you hungry, papa?  
"No son, I don't inquire food. Enjoy your food," Joe said. Armaldo sat down beside him, and place the plate in front of him. With his claws, he grabs each piece and happily ate it.  
Soon he is done, and rested his head on Joe's lap. Soon others came along, finished with their meals. Milotic curls around beside him, and Manectric lies down beside her and close to Joe. Tropius came over, and rested in front of him. Placing her head against his chest, with her body beside his left leg...  
Flygon and Blaziken saw this, and it looks interesting. So they came over, and Flygon rested beside Armaldo. Blaziken wanders of where to go, and so found a spot. She put her back against the same tree, and rested on the other side of Armaldo.  
Joe watches them as they went to sleep, and so Joe looks into the memory. He thought of doing Pokemon gyms, and Pokemon contest. But by what happened to his Pokemon, he thinks it is best not too. So he looks at an image in his mind of the Hoenn map, and sees what places that might be best to go to…

As his Pokemon dreamed, they have the same dream. They're dreaming of something strange, something from Joe's memories. They see him among others, five others that take on human form. In a strange and wondrous place, and soon it faded. They watches of good things that Joe has done in the past… And Joe doesn't know it that they are dreaming his memory.  
Joe looks up at the sky, and thinks it is time to wake up. For it has been at least four hours, and he wants to get to a place called, Fallarbor Town. Just before nightfall…  
He looks at his sleeping Pokemon, and said, "Time to wake up…" than thought of something better. He used his right hand to grab an ultra ball that is on his trench coat. He than put Tropius back in, while she slept. Then Armaldo, Flygon, Manectric, Milotic, and lastly Blaziken... And so they are in their balls, sleeping peacefully.  
So he went back to the area, where the empty dishes are. He took each one, and cleans them. Than put them away with his right hand, and brought out his backpack.  
He changes his clothing, from trench coat to vest. The ultra balls are in the same place, but with six more empty slots. So he places his Pokemon on the right, and took six empty ultra balls and put them on his left. Change his black leather pants into blue jeans, and his boots into shoes. Kept his gloves, and wore a black shirt under the vest. The vest is the same color as the trench coat before, and he closes his backpack. He put it on his back, and he journey on…

He exited the route one hundred and eleven, and gone onto route one hundred and thirteen. He soon walks into ashes, and ashes falling from the air.  
As he walks through it, he saw some Pokemon. Ones call themselves, "Spinda." Small spotted panda like, and there are small forms of lava moving around, called, "Slugma." And flying armor birds, called, "Skarmory..."  
He wasn't interested in any of them, and so he went past them. And soon he arrives at the town…  
He went into the Poke Mart, and quickly got some more Pokemon food. A lot more than before, and left the mart. He pulls out the map and thought of stopping at the river for the night. For this is a river on route one hundred and fourteen, which is at the end of route one hundred and thirteen.  
The sun begins to set, and so he journey on. Carrying a lot more bags of food, and when he got out of town. He did the usual, and walks off. It soon got darker, and some Pokemon went to sleep. While the ones that are nocturnal, come out at night.  
Soon he came to the river, and sat down by a nearby tree. He closes his eyes, as he listens to the night.

End of Chapter 2  
Written By Josephiroth


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 3

In the morning, Joe opens his eyes. He looks down, and saw one of his ultra balls on the ground. It was Milotics…

He picks it up, and looks around to see where she is. Than he was pulled into the water, for he is grabbed by something. When he went under, he saw her. She said into his mind, let's have some fun!

Joe replies back through telepathy, than let me bring out the others…

And so she lets go of him, and swam around in the water. When he got out, he notices that the water is almost shallow. For some of Milotics body is out of the water, he wanders why he didn't notices it.

He took each ball, and let out one by one. Soon everyone is out, ad ready for fun. Manectric jumps into the water, and followed by Tropius. Blaziken sat down, near the water edge. She sat with the other two, Flygon and Armaldo.

Joe asks them, "Why aren't you three coming into the water?"

They explain that water hurts them, and Joe looks in his mind. Armaldo is rock/bug type, since part rock it doesn't like getting wet. Flygon is a dragon/ground type, and the ground part causes problems when it touches the water. And Blaziken is a fire/fighting type, and fire and water do not mix well.

Tropius is a flying/grass type, Milotic is a water type. Manectric is an electric type, as long as he doesn't emit any shocking.

Milotic pops its head out of the water, and calls for him to come in. So he took off his backpack, than his vest. He took off his tank top, and his shoes. He jumps in, and joins the fun with the other three.

They are playing tag, and Joe is it. So he went after Milotic, since she is a lot bigger than the rest. Soon he tagged her, and she gone after him. He got farther from her, and soon Tropius and Manectric left the water.

Milotic is catching up to him, until he is close to her face. He stops all of the sudden, and she accidentally head butt him. She looks around to see where he is, and soon felt something in her mouth. She touches it with her tongue, as her cheeks bulge out. She felt the taste, and it is similar.

She realizes she has him in her mouth, and so she spits him out. He landed on the ground, and he looks up at her. He asks her through telepathy, I guess that is your way of tagging someone?

It was an accident, Milotic thought back. Should we get out?

Well I want to journey a bit more, I like to get to Dewford Island, Joe thought back. So he swims out of the water, and got out. He quickly dries up, and put his clothing back on.

He looks back at the others, and they are waiting for him. He asks them, "Are you ready to go?"

They all nodded, and he put them back into their balls. But not Milotic, he looks up at her, and asks, "May I ride you? We are heading down river anyways."

Okay, Milotic thought back. She rests her head on the ground, and Joe got on top. She raises her head above the water, and swam down stream.

At the point when the river turns, Joe asks to stop. For he needs to go through the mountain, which is called, Meteor Falls. So Milotic lets him off, and he sent her back into the ultra ball.

Joe put the ball back on his vest, and made sure he has six empty ultra balls. Along with his six friends in theirs, and he checks he has his backpack.

With everything checked, he walks down the path into the forest.

As he walks down the path, he has encountered a snake. It has red fangs, has a yellow pattern. It has black and blue scales and a sharp tail with a bit of red. Its eyes are red eyes, and it seems to be ignoring him. It saying over, "Seviper." It looks very interesting, and so grabs an empty ultra ball.

He throws it at it, and it gone in. It jiggles and shakes, than it burst opens. The Seviper looks at him, preparing for a battle. The ultra ball he used broke into several pieces…

He checked its mind, and learns it is a poison type. Fire is best to face it, and so he grabbed his ultra ball that holds Blaziken.

He sent her out, and Blaziken landed outside. When she saw Seviper, she knew this is a battle. So she went into a fighting stance, and waited for Seviper to make its move.

Seviper used haze, and the area is covered in the thick haze. Joe knows where it is, and sent Blaziken an image through his mind.

Then he says, "Use Double Kick!" But in the mind, he told her in telepathy, try doing a double blaze kick…

Alright, I'll try, she replies by thought. She jumps at Seviper, as it looks around trying to find her. Blaziken made her hit, a double hit of blaze kick. Her hit were so strong, that Seviper fainted. When the haze faded, he throws another ultra ball.

It hit, and it went back in. And it stays in, and Joe went over and picks it up. He looks up at Blaziken, and he said, "Well done, high five!" He raised his right hand, and Blaziken gave a high three. Since she only have three on one claw…

She thought of asking him through telepathy, what just happened? You sent me an image of where Seviper was, and you talking in my mind.

Well, it seems we are connected. And so I used it to send you what I see, Joe replied through telepathy. Than he walks over to the shattered ultra ball, and lifted his left hand. The ball reconfigured into its original state, and puts it back on his vest. With Sevipers ball atop the five empty ones, he knows where it is. He'll let it out later on, and so he looks up at Blaziken.

How are we connected? Blaziken ask through thought.

By the same source that made you stronger, Joe replied. He lifted her ball, and said, "Return," and she gone back in. He places her ball in the same slot, and walks off.

Heading to Meteor Falls…

Soon he arrives inside the mountain, and he journeys inside. He could easily see in the darkness, and it looks like there are several tunnels. It must be a maze in this mountain, and so he looks in the memory he copied from those kids. It is kind of a bit hazy, must be a memory slowly being forgotten.

He saw two groups, one in red and the other in blue. Arguing over a meteor rock and the red team escaped with the rock. And the blue team coming after them, than he learns they were Team Magma and Team Aqua.

From that memory, he headed to that spot. He walks down the path that leads to it, and soon heard water. There is a waterfall here, and soon he came into the area.

There is a waterfall to the right, and below is a fast current. He looks up at the top of the waterfall, and sees there is a cliff he can get too.

With no one watching, he jumps high. Cast his spell, Light Wings. He flew up to top, and landed near the waterfall. The wings disappears, and from what he saw in memory. No one journeyed this way, so he might find something that is good.

So he walks down that direction, without knowing that someone is watching him. There are two creatures actually, one in the darkness. And the other is far up in the air, surrounded by sleeping Zubat and Golbat.

Someone jumps out of the shadows, and went after Joe. Someone that is very small, and with blue scales...

As Joe walks down the path, he came across a Pokemon that he never thought of seeing. It looks like an iron ball with a claw attach to it. It even has a red glowing eye on the ball, and it saying words like, "Beldum…"

He looks into it, and learns it is a steel/psychic type. So the best choice to bring out is Blaziken, so he takes her ball out once more. And let her out…

She came out, and saw Beldum. Beldum turns around, and saw them. It head straight at her, and she dodges it. She calls to Joe through mind, look out! He is using take down, he'll be heading straight at you!

Joe heard her, but didn't move. He raised his left hand, and stops it. It hits into his hand, and he pushes back. Sending Beldum back where he was, and told Blaziken to use fire punch.

She did so, and made a direct hit. With fire, it hurt more than normal. Soon it lies on the ground, fainted. Joe grabs another empty ultra ball, and throws it.

Beldum went in, and it didn't come out. So yet again, he caught another Pokemon on the same day. Not like yesterday thou…

So he place Beldum's ball back in the empty slot, and lifted Blaziken's ball. He says thanks again, before she is sent back in.

And now, with what he thought is that. He turns around to go to the exit, when he turns the corner.

He is hit in the chest, by something small. He reacted like a human and lands on his back. He looks up, and sees a small lizard on top of him. With blue scales, and yellow underbelly. It has a grey dome on his head, and that is what it used to hit him down.

It looks down at him, and it asks, "Ba Bagon Ba Bagon?" In his mind, it sounded like a female. She asks, can you teach me to fly?

Joe asks, "How did you know?"

"Ba Bagon Ba," Bagon said, and in his mind. She said, "I saw you fly."

"Oops," Joe said. "Than maybe I can, just let me check something…"

"Bagon," she said, sounded hopeful. She said in his mind, okay.

Instead of doing something, he looks into the memories of Ash. He had encountered this; a Bagon evolves into a big turtle like. But the head is in the shell, and the shell covers the entire body. Except four legs protruded from it… Than a next memory came up, that same Pokemon appears. It evolves once more, into a dragon, with red wings. It calls itself, Salamence. So no doubt that is the last form Bagon will evolve into, and it will learn how to fly.

He looks at Bagon, and he asks her, "I know of a way, if you come with me. You will learn to fly, and not just that. You will grow stronger, and faster. So is it your decision to come with me?"

"Bagon, Bagon Ba Gon Bagon," she said, in his mind she said, yes yes, it has always been my dream.

"Alright," Joe said, and he takes an empty ultra ball. He place it in front of her, he says, "Just touch this little button…"

"Bagon Ba, Bagon Ba Bagon?" she asks, in his mind. She asks, after this, will I learn to fly?

"I am certain, if choose to come with me. Than I guarantee it," Joe said. The Bagon is so happy, and touches the button. Than it disappears in it, it beeped. Than it stops and he picks it up. He places it in the empty slot, and journeys back to the waterfall.

Soon he came back, and he saw the exit. Except it is far way down there... It is about twenty feet in height, and fifteen feet in distance. If a human comes by, he'll be caught. He looks up at the roof, and he saw bats. No doubt there certainly Pokemon and they are sleeping peacefully. He didn't saw the one that is watching him, for it is invisible.

So he thought he is safe, for now. So he backs up a few feet, and runs forward. When he got to the cliff edge, he jumps. As he flew in the air, he could've sworn he heard a noise above him.

He looks down, and notices he is going to miss it. Just by two feet, a small miscalculation. Suddenly he felt like he is being pushed from behind, and so he landed on the ground face first. He quickly gets up, and looks behind him. No one is there, but he knows there is someone. For no one could've helped him from that, not even those bats.

He looks around, trying to find who did it. He saw something, but it is gone in a quick second. So now he knows he is being followed, but by who?

So he journey's on to the exit, making sure to keep a watchful eye behind him as he goes. For he doesn't like being spied on, and he have secrets far greater that everyone should not know.

He made it out of the mountain, and from his view. He could see a city, so he takes out a map. It is Rustboro city; well he is just going through. But in the city, he will have less chances of spotting who is following him. But he might loose him or her in there, and so he walks faster.

Walking down the path, until he spotted someone down the path... It is a human, possibly a Pokemon Trainer. It is probably best to have a battle, but than he will show this trainer how different his Pokemon is. But from the battle, he'll learn of new trainer tips. New strategies, instead of Ash's battle strategies.

So he decided to walk to the other human. And he saw him, he came to him. He notices his ultra balls, and shouts to Joe. "Are you a trainer? If so, let's have a battle!"

"You're on!" Joe replied. "How many Pokemon do we use?"

"How about three against three," the kid said.

"Fine with me," Joe replied.

The kid throws a Poke ball, and soon came out is floating yellow rock. It looks like the sun, and learns it is called Solrock. It is a rock/psychic type, and so he knows which one to use.

He grabs his ball that holds Milotic, and shouted to the boy. "Prepare to meet something new, and beautiful! Come on out, Milotic!" He throws the ultra ball out, and soon Milotic came out.

The boy stares at in complete surprise; he didn't expect to face a Milotic. But not just that, its size is bigger than a regular Milotic. The boy shouted to his Solrock, "Confusion!"

Solrock's eyes glows and the psychic energy went straight at Milotic. Joe shouted, "Dodge, than use rain dance!"

Milotic dodges the attack with ease, and begins dancing. Than rain begins to pour from the sky, than he heard the boy shouted, "Use earthquake!"

Joe never thought of Solrock could use a ground move, since it hovers in the air. He saw an image in his mind; Ash used something similar to get out of this. His Pokemon used vine whip, and leaps in the air to dodge it.

So Joe knows what to do, he shouted, "Milotic! Use your tail, and spring into the air to dodge it!" She did so, and she dodges it with grace.

The boy said, "What the…?"

"Milotic, use aqua tail, Slam it hard!" Joe called to her. She did it so fast in the air, that Solrock didn't have time to dodge it. Her tail struck, sending water on it everywhere. Solrock is slammed into the ground by the attack, and when she lifted her tail.

Solrock is fainted, and the boy calls it back. He looks at him, and said, "You're good…"

"Thanks for the compliment, but it is really for Milotic," Joe said.

"Well than, I'll send my next Pokemon," the boy said, and he throws the next ball. He sent out a small ball with one eye, three screws attach to it. And two magnets on each side, and the boy said, "Say hello to my Magnemite."

Joe knows it is an electric/steel type, for that what he would've done if he faced a strong water type. So he returns his Milotic back into his ultra ball, and put it back in the empty slot. Then he grabs the ball that holds his Blaziken, and sent her out.

As she appears, Joe said, "Say hello to Blaziken." She got into a fighting stance and this surprise the boy.

He called over to him, "But that is impossible! How can a Blaziken get so big?"

Joe lies to him, "Years of training, and good food."

"You're no rookie," the boy said. Then he said to his Magnemite, "Use thunder wave!" The Magnemite emitted some electricity, and sent at her.

"Dodge it Blaziken! Then use agility!" Joe called to her, and Blaziken moves faster than Magnemite. She runs around Magnemite, as it tries to get a good shot. Than Joe said, "Use flamethrower!" So Blaziken stops, and breathes the fire out of her mouth. The flamethrower engulfed the small steel ball, and when the flames were gone.

Magnemite lies down on the ground, fainted. So the boy calls it back, and looks at Joe and Blaziken. He said, "You think you're so great. Wait to face my strongest Pokemon yet," he got another poke ball, and throws it.

A big flying/water type creature appears, and it seems to be atrocious. The boy said, "Let's see if you can handle my best Pokemon, Gyarados!" But than it looks at him, and sent out a hyper beam at him.

"Blaziken, go save him!" Joe shouted, and Blaziken went to save him. Got him, and brought him to Joe. He looks at the boy, and asks, "You hadn't had any training with it, did you?"

"Nope," the boy said. "I just caught a Magikarp three days ago, and he evolves only yesterday. I thought he could still listen to me, but he hasn't yet…"

"And why did you sent him out?" Joe asks him.

"I was getting angry for losing the last two battles by one move," the boy said.

Than Gyarados sent a hydro pump at them, and Blaziken grabs the boy. She and Joe jumps out of the way in just in time. Joe looks at her, and said, "Protect him, while I handle this…"

"Blaziken," she replied, saying okay.

Joe grabs an ultra ball from his vest, which holds Manectric. But before he lets him out, he went into Gyarados's mind. He calls to him and saying calm down! Why are you attacking?

Anger and hate are supreme is what he got back from it, no doubt this Gyarados was treated poorly when it was a Magikarp. He quickly said there is more strength into other feelings besides anger and hate. Just tell me truly of why you're attacking us…

Not you, but the boy. He trained me to my limit, and didn't care when I got hurt. Now I am showing him my anger, treating him of how he treated to me, Gyarados replied.

I can tell him how you feel, and you two may work things out. Become friends, Joe said to him.

Fine than, but show me how good you are. Don't use your Pokemon, and face me yourself, Gyarados said and sent a hyper beam at him.

Joe quickly put Manectric's ball back in the slot, and dodges the beam. As it hit the ground…

The boy and Blaziken watch them, and wander why Joe is not using another Pokemon against the Gyarados.

Gyarados continue fires a hydro pump at Joe, and he continues to dodge them. He came to close to the tail, and Gyarados sends him flying when he swings it at him.

Joe put his hands in front of him, giving Gyarados to say to him. Use a Pokemon, and I won't respect the boy later!

"Who said I was?" Joe asks him. Then wings protruded from his back, and everyone stares at him. Even Gyarados is surprise to see it…

Than he raises his right hand in the air, as it continues raining. A thunder struck his hand, and a yellowish orb appears in it. Then he shouted, "Lightning Paralysis!" He put his right hand, palm out.

A lightning bolt struck out, and it hit Gyarados. He said to Gyarados through telepathy, see, I didn't use a Pokemon.

I can't move, Gyarados replies back.

Joe landed back onto the ground, and his wings disappear. He walks over to the fallen Gyarados, as he stares at him. Joe asks him, "Will you try to become his friend?"

You have beaten me, so yes. I'll try Gyarados replies back by thought.

The rain has ended, and Joe set Gyarados free from the spell. Gyarados moves its body, and got himself back up. He looks down at him, and asks, who are you?

"My name is Joe, and I am just another Pokemon Trainer," Joe said. Then he looks over to the boy, and Blaziken. He calls to them, "It is alright to come over now, he won't harm anyone…"

So they came over, and Blaziken lets down the boy. Before the boy could say, Joe said, "From what I understand, Gyarados says that you treated him poorly. He wanted to hurt you, as you hurt him when he was a Magikarp. So I said to him, that he respects you if you respect him."

The boy looks up at Gyarados, and said, "I am sorry." Than he looks at Joe, he asks, "How did you do all those things? And talking to Pokemon?"

"Years of training," Joe replied, half of it is true. He has over hundreds of years to perfect his spells, but speaking to Pokemon is kind of natural. Than he said, "The magic spells were a big help, I found a really old book on them. Of course I couldn't take it with me, and so I memorize them." He lied, for he actually created them himself. And it takes hundreds of years for him to perfect it. Humans don't live that long…

"Wow, I can't wait to tell everyone," the boy said.

Joe says to him, "Best not, they'll think you're crazy. And I prefer it to be a secret…"

"Okay," the boy said, sounded a bit disappointed.

"I just wanted to know something, why were mistreating your Pokemon? You should know that they might get angry and tries to do the same thing what Gyarados did," Joe said.

"I was doing of what a kid from the Sinnoh region does to his Pokemon. He is so strong, and I wanted to see how he does his training. So I thought if I do the same training, I might get the best of the best…" the boy said.

"And who is the kid?" Joe asks.

"He calls himself Paul," the boy said.

"Maybe I should teach that boy a lesson," Joe said. "Just remember, always respect your Pokemon and they will respect you. Just like me…"

"Oh I will, you can count on it. From what you said, I want to become a great trainer like you," the boy said.

"Well take care than," Joe said. As the boy and his Gyarados went off, and Joe hopes that they will be alright with each other.

Blaziken asks him through thoughts, what now?

"Well, I will keep going. I want to stop at Dewford Island by night fall, but of course we'll take a break at a place called Petalburg Woods," Joe says to her. Than he picks up her ball, and said return and she rest in her ball. He put it back into the empty slot, and journeys on heading down the same path the boy took.

He enters into the city, and went to the Poke Mart. He came back out, carrying more Pokemon food. So he went out of city, and put them away the same way he did before.

And so he walks on, heading down the path…

Soon he arrives at the entrance of the forest, and he gone in. As he walks in the forest, he came across a small dog. It has black and grey fur, and its eyes are red and yellow.

So with one quick grab with an empty ultra ball, he throws it at it. And soon it went in, and shakes around inside. Than it stops and Joe has caught it.

He wanders what is called, so he looks into the memory that belongs to Ash. Soon he learns it is a Poochyena, which will evolve into a Mightyena.

So he putted the ultra ball, holding the little Pokemon back into the empty slot. Than he spotted something in the trees, this time it is visible. It looks like a wood gecko, it is smaller than he expected. So he is going to capture the one that has been spying on him.

He puts a lot more energy in to make sure it doesn't escape capture. When he got a closer look, it looks like it is holding a stone. Maybe from the Meteor Falls…

So he throws it at it, and it went in. It tries to get out, but fails. Joe picks up the ball, and scans the memory which belongs to Ash. This Pokemon is Treeko, and it evolves into Grovyle, than Sceptile.

He will bring it out, when it is time for today's lunch. So he inserted the ball back into the empty slot, and walks on. Without knowing, there is still something watching him. He captured the wrong one…

He came out of the forest, and soon found a beach. There are some kids playing in the water, along with some other Pokemon. He best stays away from them, and so he walks in the grass.

Than suddenly he sense someone, never expected this before. Who is he sensing, probably a creature with similar traits to him. He walks into that same direction…

Soon he begins hearing beautiful music, but in his mind. On the outside, it sounded like a Pokemon. It sounded like a female, and was singing beautiful through his mind. But from hearing it, it sounded terrible. It is saying one word over, and over. The word she says, Ralts.

Soon he came upon her; she is about one foot tall. She has a white body with green hair, and a pink horn is sticking out of her head. She is picking flowers, as she sang.

Joe commented her, "That is a beautiful song you're singing…"

Ralts turns around, and saw him. She quickly said, "Ralts Ralts Ralts… Ralts Ralts Ralts Ralts Ralts Ralts… Ralts Ralts." In his mind, she said, oh thank you… I didn't know you were listening… How embarrassing.

"Oh it is not embarrassing," Joe said. "You have an amazing talent for singing…"

She says her name over, and over. In his mind, he heard her say, you're the first, and nobody likes my singing. So I always spend my time out here, alone to myself… Wait a sec. How do you understand me?

"I am different from this world; I know how to use telepathy. I sense your feelings of happiness you put in your singing, and so I came. I heard your singing in my mind, and it is lovely. But when you say it out in the air, it sounded bad. So I understand how you feel…" Joe said.

You do? Ralts asks by thought.

"Yes, I sometimes play music through an instrument. And I am terrible at it, so I practice for a long time. People have rejected me in the past, but after years of practice. I perfected my music, and people love it. And Ralts, your singing is like a flower. First it grows, and it blooms. So it likes singing, continue to practice and everyone will respect you for that," Joe said to her.

Thanks, she said by thought. She came towards him, and holds out flowers to him.

"Thanks," he said, as he took the flowers. He took a smell, and said, "Smells lovely…"

Could you play music for me? Ralts asks through thought.

"I will be happy to oblige to play for you," Joe said, he takes off his backpack. Opens it, and put his hand into it. Inside it faintly glows, and faded. He pulls out his golden flute, and shows it to her. "You ready to listen," Joe asks her.

She nodded, and he puts his lips to it. And he begins playing his music…

During as he plays his music, Ralts sounded so beautiful. That she sang along with it, and she dance as well. He listens to her singing with his mind, and how well it went along with his music. He opens his eyes, and saw her dancing. She dances well, and in good rhythm with the music.

After a while, they stop. Ralts complimented his music, and he complimented on her singing and dancing. They love each others talents, and so they became great friends.

So Ralts asks him through thought, May I come with you?

"You sure? Because my ultra balls have a little added effect, it will increase your strength. Makes you faster and also evolution," Joe said.

You mean I would evolve into Kirlia if I go into that ball, she asks through thought.

"Not just Kirlia, but into a Gardevoir as well," Joe said. "You would also be added in height by two feet." He reaches for the last empty ultra ball, and holds it in front of her. He asks once more, "Are you sure?"

Ralts seems interested, but likes to come with him. So she nodded, and presses the button. And so she disappears into the ball…

He looks at it, and put it into the last empty slot. Than he looks up in the sky, and it seems like a good time for lunch. But this area is too small for his Pokemon.

So he looks into the memory, which belongs to Ash. He saw Dewford island, and they relax in a big area. A good area for his Pokemon, and so he decided to teleport over there... Went to the same area of which he had seen…

So he disappears from the area, and left someone behind. The same someone who has been watching him…

He reappears in the same area he had seen before. He took all six of his Pokemon, and let them out. His Milotic, Tropius, Manectric, Flygon, Armaldo, and Blaziken came out and enjoy the view.

He says to them, "Are you guys ready to see our new friends?"

They turn around, and face him. They nodded, and happy to make more new friends. So Joe grabs the one, which holds Seviper. He sent it out; it looks twice as its original size. It was eight feet and ten inches before, now it is seventeen feet and eight inches big.

It looks around, and saw the other Pokemon and him. It looks at him, and asks him. Joe explains to Seviper, everything once more. He than learns that Seviper is a female, and with a little fun. She grabs him with her coils, and gave a gentle poke with her fangs.

Than let's go of him and so Joe put the ball back in the slot. Than he grabs the next one, and it holds Beldum. So he sent it out…

Instead a big four iron legged Pokemon came out. It has a big X on its face, and has two eyes instead of one. He learns that it is called, Metagross. Joe explains to it as well, and he learns it is a male.

He could've done something, but he chose not to do anything. Instead it nodded, and understands. So Joe went to reach his next Pokemon…

It holds Bagon, and he knows she will be a Salamence. So he sent her out, and so he knew it. A Salamence came out, and she is about six feet tall. She looks at her self, and saw the wings.

Then she saw him, and so she jumps on top of him. He fell to the ground, with her on top. Thanking him, and also giving a few licks on the face.

He pushes her off him, and has her meet with the others. They talk a bit, and Joe brought out the next ultra ball. He knows it will be a Mightyena, and he told them that he is bringing it out.

Just as he predicted, his Mightyena came out. It is five feet tall, and looks around confused. Than saw Joe, and runs around him. Than gave a bite on the leg, probably mad when he caught it while it was off guard. And so Joe explains about it once more…

Soon he has the Mightyena on top of him, and gave a cheerful lick. He learns it is a male, and so he pushes him off. He is about to get Treeko's, but chose for it to be last.

So he grabs his ultra ball, which holds Ralts. He already knows it will be a Gardevoir, and so he lets her out. He is correct, and when she came out. She stands about seven feet tall, and she went over to him. He explains to every one of how they have met, and how well they play lovely music together. She hugs him, and at this made some of the others a bit jealous.

He takes out the last one, which would hold a Sceptile now. He says to everyone, "I believe this is who has been following me since Meteor Falls. So prepare to meet, Sceptile!" He sent it out…

But what came out shocks him, for it isn't a Sceptile. It is a Grovyle; he wanders how that is possible. Than he saw the stone in its left claw, he went over and took it from it.

He senses the power in the stone, a power that is strong enough to hold back one last evolution. He looks at Grovyle, and asks it, "What is this?"

"Gro Grovyle," Grovyle said, in his mind, I don't know. It sounded male…

Gardevoir takes the stone from Joe's hand, and said, "Gardevoir…" She said in his mind, an everstone…

An everstone, it couldn't hold Joe's power. It made Treeko evolve into Grovyle, but with the stone. And the power is depleted to be weaker than the stone, so Grovyle stays as a Grovyle. Unless by removal of the everstone, and sent back into the ultra ball. He will evolve once more…

Before he explains about this, he wants to know. He looks at Grovyle, and asks him, "Why were you following me?"

"Grovyle? Grovyle Gro Gro Grovyle Gro Grovyle Gro," Grovyle said. In his mind, he said, you crazy? I was living in the forest since I was small.

To make sure he wasn't lying, he scans his memories. He is telling the truth, so Joe said, "Sorry, the reason I captured you is that I thought you were following me."

Grovyle looks at him, and patted Joe's left shoulder. He said, "Grovyle… Gro Grovyle Gro Grovyle Gro Grovyle Gro Grovyle. In his mind, he said, I understand… I would've done the same thing if I was being followed.

Than Joe explains to Grovyle of his condition, and talks about the stone. If he still carries it, and goes back into the ball. He'll remain as a Grovyle, and in his current condition he is about four feet tall. He is half stronger, and half faster. That everstone holds back strong, so now Grovyle is weak among Joe's Pokemon. But he doesn't care about strength; the only way you win a battle is through respect. But of course he's been using great strength in them, but than having a Grovyle instead of a Sceptile. It'll be a challenge, and he will accept it if Grovyle accepts it.

Gardevoir handed the stone to Grovyle, and he throws it far away. He looks at Joe, and says, "Gro Grovyle Gro, Gro Grovyle Gro." In his mind, he says, how I feel now, I join your team.

"Alright than, welcome to the team," Joe said. He got up, and looks at them all. He says to them, "Well, we will train first. Then today's lunch, and a break for the rest of the day."

They all cheer about this, and so Joe went around them. And partner them up, Salamence with Flygon. Mightyena and Manectric, Milotic and Seviper... Tropius and Grovyle, and Blaziken and Metagross... Joe is going to try to teach Armaldo of how to battle, and he would like Gardevoir to join him.

Salamence and Flygon dodge each other, as they flew in the air. They fire at each other with DragonBreath, and strike each other with dragon claw. They both are easy match, but Salamence is having a hard time in the air. It is her first time of flying, and she is having a bit of luck.

Mightyena and Manectric went at each other with quick attack, and bite. They dodge each other, and sometimes take a bite on a leg. But they always manage to get out of each others grip.

Milotic and Seviper face each other near the water, Milotic is bigger than Seviper. They went at each other, using wrap. Seviper uses glare, and Milotic uses refresh right after. Than Milotic uses water gun and Seviper dodges it than uses lick. Milotic uses refresh right after…

Tropius and Grovyle face each other, in the trees. She uses Sweet Scent, but Grovyle manages to miss it. Tropius is getting ready to do a Solarbeam, and Grovyle continues using agility. Jumping from tree to tree, going around Tropius. When she thinks she got a good shot, she fires her Solarbeam. But it misses, and so Grovyle went at her with leaf blade. Tropius manages to get out of the way, and getting ready for another Solarbeam. They continue on doing the same thing, until one hits the other.

Blaziken and Metagross face each other; even thou Blaziken have the type advantage. Blaziken strikes at him using double kick, and Metagross defend with Iron Defense. Than he uses Meteor Mash, and she dodges and uses blaze kick. He uses iron defense once more, and went to use meteor mash once more. Blaziken uses fire punch, and they both hit each other with their moves.

Joe is with Armaldo and Gardevoir; he is going to teach Armaldo to learn some battle basics. He looks at them both, and explains of what they will be doing.

Gardevoir agrees to help, and Armaldo got himself ready. Joe picks up a fallen tree branch, and holds it in front of him. He says to Armaldo, "Use scratch on this stick."

Armaldo did so, but he didn't use scratch. He used slash instead, and the stick is in pieces. So he says, "Good, but you use slash. But which is stronger than scratch, so…" He looks at Gardevoir, and he asks, "Will you use your psychic abilities to lift five stones in the air?" Gardevoir nodded, and did so. Soon five stones hover in the air, and Joe says, "Why don't you try using water gun?"

Armaldo did so, and struck two stones. But miss the other three, and Joe tells Gardevoir to drop the stones. Than he says to Armaldo, "Try doing Protect…"

He tries to do it, and manage to bring it out. But only for two seconds, so Joe said, "Perfect, you just need to practice it to last a little longer. So far you have move to strike in close range, a far range attack. And with protect, you will be safe from an attack. That is it; it is time for me to get things ready for lunch…"

He walks over to a clearing, and Armaldo and Gardevoir came over to help. Joe remembers to get a whole lot more Pokemon food, so with his magic. He brought them all out, along with the same six dishes his Pokemon used yesterday and they're clean. He created six more dishes, and fills each plate with Pokemon food. When all twelve dishes are filled, he calls to everyone, "Trainings over, dinner is ready!"

They all finished their training, and came over and took their dishes. They ate their meals, and Joe did what he did yesterday. Instead, he sat down on the beach, watching the ocean.

He realizes something that he didn't know; trainers are supposed to carry six. But he is carrying twelve, so now he best is more careful. But then he realizes something else, when his time in this world is up. He cannot take his Pokemon with him, so he must figure out a safe place for them to live. But anyways, he only has twenty-eight days. So he will worry about it some other time…

When they finished their meals, they came over to him. Blaziken sat beside him on the left, and Gardevoir sat beside him on the right. All the others relax around them, and they watch the ocean.

Then Joe decided to make play some music, and so he brought out his golden flute. And so he begins to play his lovely music, and his Pokemon listens to it.

When he finished, he says them. "It is best to find a spot to rest now," and so he got up. And separated him from the group, and as he walks toward the trees.

Then someone jumps on him, slamming his face to the ground. If he was a human, he would've been knocked out or crying in pain. Then he is flipped around, and his back laid on someone else.

He looks and sees Salamence's head; she jumps on him and put him on her belly. She lays her back to the ground, and kept Joe on her front.

Soon everyone came by, not everyone thou. Milotic and Seviper curls around Salamence and Joe, leaving a few spaces in there. Then Tropius and Flygon came, and rested on each side of Salamence. They placed their heads beside Joe, on top of Salamence.

Then Armaldo jumps on top of him, landing on his chest. Joe didn't felt the slam, but Salamence did. She looks up at him, and Armaldo said sorry. Armaldo curls on top of Joe, leaving only his head and arms uncovered.

Gardevoir and Blaziken came over, and they rested on top of Flygon and Tropius. Blaziken went on top of Flygon, and Gardevoir on top of Tropius. They rested their heads on Joe's arms, and soon they all went to sleep.

The rest, Metagross, Grovyle, Manectric, and Mightyena rested around them. Metagross lies down, and has Mightyena and Manectric lay on top of him. Grovyle lies against Milotics body, and so they went to sleep.

So Joe looks up at the sky, since that is all he can do for now. He wanders of what to do tomorrow, and so he decided. He wants to explore this island, so his Pokemon can have a day-off tomorrow from their balls. And so he watches the sky, as it comes darker. The sun set, and soon the stars came out. And interesting thing to see is stars. The stars are different from his world's stars, and they always interested him.

If he had looked to his right for a second, he could've seen something came by. It flew in the air, its color of red and white. Than it went invisible, and looks at them.

End of Chapter 3

Written By Josephiroth


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 4

In the morning, the Pokemon still slept. Joe is awake, but he couldn't get out without disturbing them. If he did teleported, Armaldo would wake up. So would Blaziken, Gardevoir, and Salamence. Blaziken and Gardevoir are still using his arms like a pillow. Salamence would feel the wait of Armaldo, since Joe is actually holding him up.

So he stuck, until his Pokemon would wake up. So he waited, as the sun rises in the morning. He didn't saw anyone near, so they are safe. And probably lost the one who had been following them…

Than he felt a tug on his right arm, it was Blaziken. He pulls his arm to get to a better spot to lay her head. Gardevoir felt this, and so she pulls it back. As his arms rubbed against Salamences scales, she slowly woke up. She raises her head, and looks down at him.

She asks him through thought, you a wake?

"Good morning," Joe replied through saying it, both in telepathy and saying it aloud.

Salamence tries to lift herself up, and realize she couldn't. Since there is weight on top, and on either side of her. So she says through thought, I can't get up.

I will wake them up, Joe said through telepathy. So he looks at them all, and says through telepathy and speech. "Everyone, it is time to wake up."

They all moaned, and Blaziken grabs his arm to keep her head on it. Joe pulls them back, but still being pulled by them. Armaldo slowly awaken, and he yawns in Joe's face. Joe saw the mouth opened wide, and smelled a bad breath.

Armaldo looks at him, and says, "Armaldo Armaldo." In his mind, he said, good morning papa.

"Good morning son," Joe replied. Than he looks at everyone, and says it again, "It is time to wake up…"

So they all got up, some moaned and said five more minute. But Joe tells them to get up, stretch themselves for today. Milotic and Seviper uncoil them, and Blaziken and Gardevoir got off Tropius and Flygons backs. Flygon and Tropius got up, and walk away from Salamence.

Joe used his free arms, and lifted Armaldo in the air. Then he got off Salamence, and places Armaldo down on the ground. If he was a human, than he would've felt great back pain. Salamence flips around, and got up on her feet.

Joe notice that the other four are already awake, Mightyena and Manectric came over to him. Then they jump on him, and he lands on his back. They licked his face, in a way of saying good morning.

Joe said to them, "Good morning to you both…" He pushes them off, but they kept on coming on top of him. Until they licked at nothing, for Joe has teleported away from them.

Joe reappears a little farther away, and everyone came to him. They say good morning to him, and he says it back. Than he explains to them, "Today will be a day-off, so all of you may relax. Or play, or train if you like. I will be journeying around this island, and so I like you all to stay here…"

"But why?" Salamence asks, and she said it through mouth. Joe stares at her in shock, and looks at everyone else. They tried to speak through human speech, and they succeeded.

Joe looks at them, and asks, "How did this happen?"

They all shrugged, they all don't know how it happened. Thus proves more difficulties later on, Pokemon don't speak in human speech. But than a thought came to his mind, how did that Meowth learns to speak human?

"Who's Meowth?" Milotic asks him, and Joe realizes they didn't loose the telepathy thing yet. So Joe explains of what happened on the first day, a talking Meowth with two idiots.

They grasp at the idea, and Tropius said, "Maybe of the link you made to all of us, we learn your speech as you learn our moves…"

"Than I hope it stops now, for what happens if you all learn of my most dangerous of spells?" Joe asks them.

"We might misuse it," Blaziken said, they all agree at this.

"My spells requires energy, I don't have energy. So I could easily use my elemental spells, but some of them require great amounts of energy," Joe says to them.

"What happens if any of us used it, and loose too much energy in the process?" Seviper asks him.

Joe didn't bother saying it, he only thought of it. He said it in telepathy, death. They all shook their heads in shock, and suddenly saw certain images that Joe shows them of what spells might do if misuse.

So he grabs one of the ultra balls, and scans the energy. When he finished, it only has those effects. Nothing else, not even human speech. So how did they learn human speech, he will never know…

So he says to them all, "So in the future, speak in Pokemon speech. If you all are with me, and no one else is here. You may speak in human, but please be careful for now on."

They all agree to this, and so Salamence asks her old question. "Why do you want to journey around this island alone? Don't you want some company?"

"I would like to go see this island, and all of you may relax for the day. Not going back into your ultra balls, for the time. You all can have fun," Joe said to them. Then he raises his arms in the air, and soon something happened. He says after, "I cast a spell to hide you all from human eyes. So you will be safe in this area, so enjoy. I will be backing later, so if you're getting hungry. Just have some fruit that is growing on those nearby trees." So he backs away from them…

Armaldo runs towards him, and asks, "I want to come, papa?"

"Armaldo, you must stay here. Don't worry, I will be back," Joe says to him. "Just relax, and have fun." Than he faded into the shadows, as he walks away from them.

They all saw him go, and so they all went to relax. Joe said he will be back later, and they trust him. So they either went back to sleep, or they went to play or train.

Joe walks through the forest, he has his backpack. His vest still holds his twelve ultra balls, but he added six more. Three on each side, and he might be catching some more Pokemon.

So as he walks, he came upon a cave. He pulls out a map, and it says on it. It is Granite Cave, and Joe thought there might be some rock types in there.

So he enters into the cave, and as he journeys through the darkness. He can see everything around him, and sometimes a Pokemon jumps at him. Trying to scare him and it says "Sableye." Joe ignores it for he doesn't want to capture it, for it likes to scare others in the dark. So he journeys on…

Soon he found and interesting one, a small four legs iron armor Pokemon. It looks up at him, with its blue eyes. So Joe kneels in front of it, and places his right hand on its head and patted.

He says, "You're a cute small Pokemon…"

Aron looks at him, and got a bit angry. He asks, "Aron?" In his mind, the little fellow asks, small? Than it leaps at him, and did a Headbutt to his chin.

To act like a human, he falls back. Putting his left hand under the chin, and rubs it. He looks at the Aron, and says, "You're a strong one; I am going to capture you…"

"You better not," said someone behind him. "For he is my Aron…"

Joe looks up, and sees a blue hair man. So Joe got up, and says, "No wander its strong, it already has a trainer. My jaw should have clued me in on that…"

The man laughs, and says, "Well my Aron does not like to be called small, so you got off lightly. Your jaw might've been cracked…"

Joe laughs, and says, "My jaw is fine, but so much strength from one so…" He looks down, and saw the Aron looking up at him. If he said small once more, he might have to fake a broken bone. So he says, "From one so young… I like to find myself one, is there more around here?"

"Yes," said the man, "but you best be careful, some are still sleeping. If you wake them, you will be chased until you're down and out."

"Thanks for the warning," Joe said. So he says, "My name is Joe, what is yours?"

"I am Steven Stone," Steven said to Joe. "Would like help around here, make sure you won't do something bad…"

"That will be best," Joe says, "after all, I came here to catch an Aron. Not a whole group…" So they walk together, down the tunnel with Aron in between them.

Steven saw his ultra balls on his vest, and asks, "Do you have any Pokemon with you?"

"No, I gave them a day-off. They are at my campsite, relaxing or having fun. I think they deserve it, even thou they been in the ultra ball for less than two days," Joe said to Steven.

"You're an unusual one," Steven said. "Usually Pokemon Trainers carry their Pokemon as they go along on their journey. So how many did you catch so far?"

Soon they came into small area, and as they walk. Joe said, "I capture about…" Then he falls down into a hole, falling down to the bottom. He landed on his head, with a hard hit.

Steven calls down to him, "Are you alright?"

Joe got up, and calls up to him. "I capture twelve Pokemon, and yes I am alright…" Than he stops and he saw a bunch of Aron sleeping nearby.

Steven calls down once more, but Joe said very quietly. "Be quiet, a bunch of sleeping Aron are down here…"

Steven said quietly, "Than you best get away quickly, meet you somewhere around here…" He waited for a reply, but nothing came back.

Joe saw an Aron leaving the group, it was already awake. But not waking up the others made Joe wander, why? So Joe follows it, and soon he found it drinking from a pond. It must be a young one, just coming out to get a drink.

Than something stupid happened, the same Sableye that had been trying to scare him before. It came back, and scares the Aron. Joe saw it fall in the water, and Sableye snickered and runs off.

The young Aron is splashing about, trying to get out. Shrieking for help, and he heard the other Arons waking up. They won't make it in time, and the young one has gone under.

Joe runs over, dropping his backpack. Steven found him, seeing from above the pond on the ledge. He saw Joe jumping into the water; Steven wanders what he is doing. Soon he saw a pack of Arons coming…

Joe swam under water, and reaches for the Aron. He got it, and swam back to the surface. He came out of the water, carrying the Aron. The others Arons are there and they saw Joe carrying the young one.

Joe places it on the ground, and knows it is half drowned. So he put his right hand over, and it begins to glow. Steven with his Aron and a whole pack of Arons watches.

Than the young one spits out water, and came back up. So he puts his arm to his side, and looks down at it. He says, "You are alright, you are safe."

All the Aron crowded around them, seeing the young one is okay. And thanking Joe for his help…

Steven couldn't believe of what he just witness, Joe saved a young Aron from the water. Of course that is what Steven would've done to save the young Aron, but it is what Joe did right after. He did something else, something like magic.

Joe got up, and carefully walks around the Aron. He went to get his backpack, and when he got it. He looks up, and saw Steven. He flinched when he saw him, was wishing he didn't saw what he just did. But by Steven's face, he saw it.

So he jumps up to him, and he landed in front of Steven. Steven looks at him, and asks, "What are you?"

"I am Joe, and just a regular Pokemon Trainer," Joe said. So he walks ahead of him, and Steven notice that Joe is completely dry.

"Aren't you going to try to capture an Aron?" Steven asks him.

Joe stops, and said, "Nah, they should stay together. I don't want to take one of their family members. I will find alone Aron, and capture it."

"So what happened to that Aron? How did it get in the water?" Steven asks him. As they walk down the tunnel…

"A Sableye spooks it, it jumps into the water. It is too young, it couldn't swim. So I went in to save it," Joe said.

"Well, that is a good thing you save it. But I wander why Sableye did that," Steven said.

"Probably it wanted to surprise someone, for it did try to surprise me. But it failed, and maybe got irritated," Joe said.

And so they walk on, heading for an exit... Stevens explains about that hole, an old trap left by Team Rocket. The same pack of idiots, who tried to steal Joe's sword before.

Soon they came to the exit, and they saw the sunlight. Steven looks at Joe, and asks, "Will you be going back to see your Pokemon?"

Joe looks at the sky, and says, "Not yet, there is still time…"

"So where will you go next?" Steven asks him.

Joe looks in his mind, and learns of another good location on the island. So he pointed in that direction, and Steven knows which where. He says, "That is where I was going, so I made a stop here. To see if there is any valuable stones here…"

"Alright," Joe said.

"You're going to meet old man swampy, are you?" Steven asks him.

"Don't know the man, but there is muddy land. A certain type of Pokemon lives there; I believe it is a water/ground type. Was it Mudkip?" Joe asks him.

"Wow, you know so much about the place already. Are you sure you hadn't been there?" Steven asks him.

"No I haven't been there, but I know someone who did," Joe said. And so he begins walking in that direction, and Steven follows but first he returns his Aron to his Poke Ball.

He follows him from behind…

They both arrive at the gate to a building, and Stevens opens the gate. Joe follows him, and so they came to the door. Steven knocks on the door, and an old man opens the door.

The old man recognizes Steven, and said, "Hello Steven, I wander when you will come." Than he saw Joe standing behind him, so he asks, "Steven, who is your new friend?"

"This is Joe," Steven said.

He is about to say something else, but something said in his mind. It was Joe's voice, he said; don't tell him of my magic! And Steven said, "He is a new Pokemon Trainer, I just met him at the Granite Cave…"

"Ah, a newbie eh?" said the old man. "Than come right in…" He allows them in, and he shuts the door after. He told them to sit down at the table, and he went to get some tea.

While he did, Steven asks Joe quietly. "How did you…?"

I used telepathy, Joe said to him in his mind. I used it to talk with all my Pokemon, makes it easier… He continued thinking the words.

Than the old man Swampy came back, carrying a tray with three drinks on it. He handed one to each of them, and asks Joe, "What brings you here, young man?"

Joe said, "I heard of you, you have a bunch of Mudkip… Correct?"

"How did you know?" Swampy asks.

"Words get around fast," Joe said.

"Really?" Swampy asks, and Joe nodded. "Well, since you're a newbie… How about a Mudkip, huh?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Joe said. "I prefer to capture a wild Mudkip; I was wandering if you have any wild ones?"

Swampy said, "Yes I do, actually… Do you already have a Pokemon?"

"Yes, but they're not with me right now," Joe said, he drank his tea.

"So than, you want to capture a Mudkip without using one?" Swampy asks.

"That's correct," Joe said than he finished his tea...

"Than how about you come with me," Swampy said, getting out of his chair. Joe got out of his chair, and Steven did so as well. He finished his tea, and set the cup on the table.

All three went out the back door, and headed into the muddy area…

Soon they came upon a lot of Mudkips, and Joe notice one that could be a right one. But he waited till Swampy gives permission too…

Swampy looks at him, and told him to pick which one. Joe did, and he walks right in front of one. He spoke with it, and used his telepathy. "Hello Mudkip, I came here to capture you. But of course I don't have a Pokemon with me right now, so I want to play a little game. Try to hit me ten times with water gun, if you manage to hit five times. Than you're free to go, but if I succeeded to dodge your attacks. You come with me…"

Mudkip thought it over, and likes the idea. So it nodded its head, and Joe quickly said through telepathy. If I win, you will become stronger. My ultra balls increase your power and speed, and even speeds your evolution to the final stage. Making you stronger then ever before, so I am just warning you... Are you sure to go along with it?

Mudkip nodded once more, and fires a water gun at him. It would've hit Joe's chest, if he hadn't back flip. Mudkip fires once more, this time when he landed on his hand. It would've struck, but Joe is too fast. He went up in the air, and soon landed on his feet. Joe said, "That's two…"

Then Mudkip fires two water guns, one in one direction and the other in the other direction. Joe back flips once more, the first one went under and the second went over. "That's four…"

Mudkip rapid fire, sending one after the other... Joe dodges each one, and after that. He said, "That's eight…"

Mudkip looks at him, getting exhausted and surprised to see how well Joe dodges them. And he isn't exhausted; in fact he didn't break a sweat. So Mudkip pretends to fire, and Joe did a back flip. At that, it fires a water gun. It hit Joe's back, and landed on his chest. He looks up at Mudkip, and said, "Eight to one, let see if you can get the last hit…"

He started running around Mudkip, faster and faster. Soon it almost appears he is doing a double team, and Mudkip looks at it in complete surprise.

Than he stops and Mudkip is surrounded by twenty copies of Joe. They all spoke at once, "Can you guess which one is the real one?"

Mudkip looks at each one, trying to figure which is the correct one. Than it saw only one shadow, the rest didn't have one. That is the real Joe, so it fires a water gun at the one with the shadow.

It struck him, and sends him flying. His copies disappear, and Joe landed on his back. He looks up at Mudkip, and said, "Well done! You saw a flaw in that, you saw the shadow… So now it is eight to two, so I won…" He got up, and walks over to Mudkip. "You did well, when you get stronger. You will probably hit me ten times in a row, you did well." He reaches his right hand, in a gesture of friendship.

Mudkip took it, and they shook on it. Mudkip said to him, "Mud Mudkip Mud Mudkip Mud, Mud Mudkip Mud…" In his mind, it sounded male. He said to him, since you beaten me fair and square, I come with you…

"Well, like I said before. You will not be a Mudkip anymore, if you go into this," Joe said, taking one of his empty ultra balls out and show it to him.

Mudkip nodded, and clicks the button. Than he has gone right into the ultra ball, and so Joe puts it in the empty slot. He got up, and walks over to Swampy and Steven. They look at him, surprise of what he did.

"In all my years, I never saw a human doing a double team. How did you?" Swampy asks him.

"With a lot of training," Joe said, he laughs after. Than he looks up at the sky, and knows what the time is. He looks at Swampy and Steven, and said, "Uh-oh! I'm late!"

He runs past them, heading to the house. Steven calls to him, "Where are you going?"

"If you want to see me later, I'll be passed the Granite Cave. See you later, bye!" Joe shouted back, he jumps over the gate. And he runs down the path…

Steven and Swampy saw him go; wandering what might be bad if he is late. Seeing Joe running worried of being late. Steven wanders what might be terrible, that make Joe worried.

Joe runs down the path, and behind him is dust floating in the air. He didn't notice of who is standing on the ledge above the entrance of Granite Cave. He didn't notice it, until too late…

Someone jumps off the ledge and lands on Joe's head. He falls to the ground, with an Aron on his head. It got off, and Joe looks up and saw it. He knows who it is; it is the same one he saved. But why is it bigger than before? Maybe too much iron hit ate?

Aron spoke to him and Joe understand what it is saying. It wants to come with him, to show its thanks for saving its life. Joe learns it is a male, and so Joe reaches for one of his ultra ball. He says to the Aron, of what happens if he comes with him.

Aron understands, and press the button and gone in. Joe looks at the ball, and said, "Not only Aron's can make a strong hit; they can make a strong slam."

Than he realizes that he is still late, so he got up. And begins running once more…

Soon he came back into the clearing, and is confused. There is no one in sight… He claps his hands three times, and the barrier disappears. Still no one is there, so he walks to the middle of the area. Calling for them, but didn't get an answer back.

Than he heard noises all around him, he looks to his left than right. But saw nothing, than the ground shook. He looks down, and saw a crack. Than he is pushed into the air and under him is Seviper.

He is flung in the air, and is grabbed by the foot in the air. He looks up, and saw Flygon gripping his foot. She flew through the air, than she drops him into the water.

He splashes into the water, and he saw Milotic there. She went straight at him, pushing him with her head. She sends him out of the water, and back into the air.

He is grabbed once more, by the foot. This time it is Salamence with Gardevoir, she holds onto his foot. Than let's go, and he headed to the ground.

He is caught in the air by Blaziken; she jumps high and caught him. Then landed back on the ground, since she dropped him when she landed...

Than everyone came out of hiding, and surrounded him. Joe looks at them all, asks them, "What's going on?"

"We're just having some fun," Tropius said.

Seviper and Milotic grab him, and coil him up together. Leaving his arms and head free, he looks up at them. Joe asks them, "I understand I was late, but why are you all doing this?"

Than they all explain why, they just wanted to do a little joke. They all came closer, and they either rubbed against his head or patted it or lick his face.

He disappeared, and reappeared out of Milotic's and Seviper's coils. He looks at them all, and said, "I got two new friends that you all light like to meet…"

They came up closer to him, and waited. Joe grabs both of his two ultra balls, and throws them up. Two big Pokemon came out, Aggron and Swampert.

Aggron stands about eight feet, is iron armor Pokemon. He stands on two feet, and has a long tail. Two horns protruded from his head and weights a lot.

Swampert stands about six feet, is a mud fish Pokemon. Blue scales with a white underbelly, and orange spikes on its cheeks. Two big black horns on its head and a black tail like fan.

Joe said to them all, "Say hello to each other, and play or relax. While I set up your dinners…" He walks off, while the Pokemon greeted each other.

Soon the dinner is ready for them all, and they happily ate it. When they all finished, they all went to see Joe. As the sunset, Joe rested himself against a tree.

They all rested beside, or on him. Joe wanders if this is the reason of how they manage to speak human after. Than Joe realize that the only thing of himself sticking out is his head.

Soon they are all asleep, if Joe had looked up. He might've seen the one who is spying on him, as it looks down at him.

End of Chapter 4

Written By Josephiroth


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 5

In the morning, Joe is wide awake. He slowly teleported from his Pokemon's grasp, and gather his supplies. With everything in order, he looks at his sleeping Pokemon.

A thought came to his mind; he cannot be seen carrying more than six. Plus it will be great surprise for them…

He spread his legs apart, and cross his arms in front of his chest and head. He said the strangest words, "La Cuvidco Ream Lasicalo!"

His body begins shaking, and soon two arms appeared from his left. Two more from of his right, and four legs pooped out. Joe bursts into three humans, and each of them look a bit different.

The first, the original has his same clothing he wore the day before. This time, he only has six slots, instead of eighteen.

The second wore on a sleeveless trench coat once more, and his hood is on. He wore gloves, and biker boots. His face looks just like Joe's, and he has six slots.

The third has no shirt, but a vest. With six slots as well, and he wore short pants. He has shoes, and he is wearing a headband.

All three of them have the same face, and they all think alike.

Slowly all of them woke up, with the sunlight in their eyes. Each of them got up, and stretches themselves.

Blaziken than saw them, she looks at them in shock. She looks at her companions, and said, "Look there," and she pointed with right claw.

They all look, and stare in shock. Three Joe's stand before them, and they look at them. One of them said, "Like the surprise?"

"It is probably a good idea of us going to places like this," said the second.

"And probably give you guys a hard time to set up a joke on us," said the third.

They all look at each other, and they all look a bit worried. Milotic looks at them, and asks, "Are we all going to be going in separate ways?"

"If you mean by six Pokemon with one trainer," said the first.

"That is what we are doing," said the second.

"But we all will be journeying together, so you all will still be together at the next stopping point," said the third.

They all are happy of this, and they went towards them. Armaldo looks at them, and asks, "Which one of you is papa?"

"We all are, we all have one single mind," said all three of them.

"But for now, I will be the main one," said the first.

"So you said that each of you is going to carry six of us, have you already decided of who you all are carrying?" Gardevoir asks.

"I will be carrying the ultra balls of, Armaldo, Blaziken, Manectric, Milotic, and Tropius," said the first.

"I will be carrying the ultra balls of, Flygon, Gardevoir, Metagross, Mightyena, and Swampert," said the second.

"And I will be carrying the ultra balls of, Aggron, Grovyle, Salamence, and Seviper," said the third.

They all look at each other, and they agree of about this. Than Metagross asks, "How do we call all three of you?"

"I will be called J," said the first.

"I will be called O," said the second.

"And I'll be called E," said the third.

"J, O, E, all of us is Joe," said all three.

"Where are we going to?" Seviper asks.

"First we will be going to Slateport City," J said.

"We will take a cruise from Slateport to Lilycove City," O said.

"Than we will head to Mossdeep City," E said.

"We will discuss this again when we reach Lilycove City," said J. All of them raised a ball from their slots, and one by one. Soon all of them are back in, and they are ready to go.

They all journey off, and J is the only one who is carrying a backpack.

They are walking through the forest, heading to Dewford Town. To catch a boat that goes to Slateport City…

"Joe, Joe, wait up!" Someone said behind them. All three of them recognize the voice, they turn around. Steven Stone is running toward them…

He came up to them, and Steven asks, "Where are you going off to? I gone to see you at the same place you mention, and you weren't there…" Than Steven saw their faces, and stare at them in surprise. "Which of you is Joe?"

"I am," said J. "These are my brother, he's Joey and he's Joseph." Pointing at his copies, and they said hello.

"You three look alike…" Steven said.

"Of course, we're triplets," Joey said.

"But Joe never mention you guys," Steven said.

"We prefer we are not mention," Joseph said.

"Well I was wandering," Steven said. "I want to have a Pokemon battle with Joe… But I didn't expect you to have two brothers with you…"

"We came to take Joe home," Joey said.

"It is on Mossdeep Island," Joseph said.

"So you three live in Mossdeep City, I live there as well," Steven said. "Funny, I don't recall you three?"

Busted, Joe thought. Each one look at each other, looking worried. Than J said, "Fine, we will have a Pokemon Battle…" He tried to draw that topic off of Mossdeep City, to a battle.

"Come on bro, let's go wait for Joe at Dewford Town port," Joey said to Joseph.

"Agreed, we will wait for him till he is done with his fun," Joseph said. And so, they both walk off, heading to Dewford Town.

Joe looks at Steven, and asks, "How many Pokemon do you want to have in a battle?"

"How about two on two, a double battle," Steven said.

"Two against two...? That is new to me," Joe said. Then he looks into his mind, seeing in Ash's memory. Now he knows what the double battle is, friends work together against their opponents. He looks at Steven, and said, "Alright than, let's have it."

They both back away from each other, and Steven sent out his two Pokemon. Steven had sent out a Metagross and an Aggron.

Joe know that they're both are steel types, Aggron is part rock and Metagross is part psychic. So Joe thought over of what to send out, Blaziken is a logical choice. He only has one other Pokemon who could handle the Aggron, and that is Milotic.

So he takes both of his balls out from their slots, and thought, Steven will have a surprise from this. He calls to them through telepathy, telling them that they are going into a Pokemon battle together. They must not speak in human speech, because that will blow his cover. But after that, they wanted to do something fun.

He throws the balls in the air, and Blaziken and Milotic came out. Steven stares at the two in surprise, and partly shock. For he never saw them bigger than normal, that is what shocked him.

Steven asks Joe, "How could they be bigger? You said it yourself; you just started three days ago. And yet you have to strong, tall, and fully evolve forms."

J thought it over, and said, "My brothers traded them to me, to help me understand how Pokemon battle work." J wants to continue on the Pokemon battle, and he asks, "Are you and your Pokemon ready?"

Steven wants to ask another question, but his Pokemon are waiting. So he nodded to him, and said to his Pokemon, "Aggron, use Protect! Metagross, use earthquake!"

Joe knows of what to do in this situation, "Milotic, use your tail like you did before. Jump into the air, Blaziken!" Blaziken jumps in the air, and Milotic remembers the last battle she was in. So she springs into the air, and Steven is surprise of how this happened.

"Milotic, use aqua ring! Blaziken, aim your blaze kick on Aggron," Joe shouted, Milotic release water around her. Blaziken went at Aggron, with a full out blaze kick.

"Why do that? Aggron is still using protect," Steven asks him.

Blaziken's blaze kick hits Aggron's protect and the barrier disappeared. Joe said to Steven, "With one really strong hit, protect will disappear right after. So Milotic, use hydro pump!" Milotic aims at it, and fires a hydro pump. Strikes Aggron's chest and he falls down fainted.

"Aggron, return!" Steven said, and his Aggron return back into his poke ball. "You did your best Aggron, take a good rest." He looks at Joe, "You're no newbie…"

"Blaziken, get beside Milotic," J said. Blaziken got beside Milotic, and J said, "Both of you combine your powers! Milotic, use hydro pump! And Blaziken, use flamethrower!"

Steven shouted to his Metagross, at the same time J said to his Milotic and Blaziken. "Use your hyper beam, Metagross!"

Metagross fires his hyper beam at them, and they fire there moves back at it. Combining both water and fire at the same time, and it became more powerful.

The two blasts strike each other, and only one succeeded to get through it. Metagross has been full blasted by the combine power of fire and water, and so it fainted.

Steven returns it to his poke ball, and said the same thing of what he said to Aggron. J returns his Pokemon back in, and looks at his left arm. Lifting under his glove, and pretended there is a watch.

Steven said, "That is a good battle, but you are no rookie. How do you know of those moves?"

J ignores the question, and asks, "What time does the boat leave to Slateport?

"At ten o'clock am," Steven said.

"Oh no, I must hurry. I only have five minutes left," J said, and he runs off. He calls back, "Thanks for a great match Steven! Maybe we will meet again, at another time!"

Steven saw him go, and thought that man is always on the run. Than something occurred to him, why did Joe say another time? Shouldn't he mean to say another place? He wanders if he will meet him again…

He realizes he never got the answer from him, of living on Mossdeep Island. Steven realizes that the brothers might be hiding something, something that just might be bad.

So he runs after them, and didn't realize of who is ahead of him. The same invisible spy, that is still following Joe around.

As O and E waited at the dock, they look in their minds. They watched J's match, as it went on. They knew J will win, and so they waited.

O looks at the ocean, and sees some people are surfing. O looks at E, and he nodded. So O went to watch them, walking towards the beach.

A surfer came in, and he saw him. He calls over, "Hey dude! Wanting to try it out?" He got off his board, picks it up and walks over to him.

"No thanks, dude…" O said.

He saw the six ultra balls on his vest, and he asks, "Are you a trainer dude?"

"Yes," O replied, sounded confuse about the dude thing.

"Awsome! Do you want a Gym battle?" said the guy.

"Gym battle? You're the gym leader?" O asks.

"Yeah dude! My name is Brawly, and I am the Dewford Gym Leader," Brawly said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Joey," O said. "No I don't want a Gym battle; probably a regular battle will do…"

"Alright, that's cool dude! Let's have one on one Pokemon battle," Brawly said.

O caught on the speech, and said, "Awesome! That will do best, dude!"

So they back away from each other, and Brawly shouted, "Come on out, Hariyama!" A big seven foot Pokemon came out; it has two big hands and a big belly. Two small feet, and O doesn't see a mouth. But it can say its name out loud, so sure enough the mouth is there but it cannot be seen.

Hariyama is a fighting type, so O knows of what to bring out. He grabs the ultra ball containing Swampert, and talks to it through telepathy. Telling Swampert to be careful of speaking in human speech.

So he sent out Swampert, and he came out. Brawly saw Swampert, and he is bigger than its normal size. Brawly calls to him, "Wow dude, you must've worked hard on training your Swampert. This is so going to be an awesome match!"

A short match, O thought, than he calls to Swampert, "Use earthquake!" Swampert did so, cracks pierce through the sandy beach.

"Hariyama, use endure!" Brawly called to his Pokemon. His Hariyama endured the hit, but is greatly weaken right after. He let his arms sag to the ground, tired and hurt from the pain. But still able to battle on…

"Swampert, use muddy water!" O shouted to Swampert.

"Not muddy water!" Brawly said in surprise. Swampert rises into this air, with a wave of muddy water under him. Than he headed straight at Hariyama, and strikes it. After the full force, and now it fainted.

Brawly returns his Pokemon back into the poke ball, and said, "Well done Hariyama, you did well dude."

O returns his Swampert to the ball, and places it back at the slot. He walks over to Brawly, and reaches out with his right hand. O said, "Good Pokemon battle, my Swampert is a bit too strong…"

Brawly took his hand, and they shook. Brawly said, "Awesome radical cool, dude! I never thought you have a Pokemon so strong, and you beaten me with two power moves. It was an awesome battle, but to bad it ended quickly."

"Hey, Joey, it is time to go!" said someone, it sounded like J.

He looks to his left, and saw J and E. They are waiting for him, at the docks. So O looks at Brawly, and said, "I got to go dude, maybe we'll have another battle some other time. Bye," he walks away, heading to his brothers.

"Bye dude," Brawly said. He grabs his surf board, and gone surfing once more.

Soon he arrives to the others, and they all went off to get on the cruise boat. When they got on, the only one there is the captain.

He looks at them, and said, "The boat doesn't leave till ten o'clock, come back later."

"We got to go now," said J.

"How much does it cost to buy this boat?" O asks.

The Captain looks at them, and said, "About a million…"

"That'll do," E said. He turns around, and created a book bag. And fills it with hundreds of diamonds, and he created a second with hundreds more. He turns around, and handed the captain with the two full bags of diamonds.

The captain looks into the bags, and stared at them in shock. He looks up at them, and said, "The cruise ship is yours, my good sir!" He took the bags, and got off the boat.

So all three of them get the boat ready to set out, and now it is ready. With E guiding the rudder, O at the front. And J is at the back of the cruise…

J spotted Steven; he is calling up to him. "Wait, I need to talk to you!"

J looks at him, waves back and pretended not to have heard him. So Steven continues calling, until the ship is gone to far.

E got the idea of guiding the ship to Lilycove City instead of stopping at Slateport City. So with his magical abilities, he left the wheel, guiding the ship with his mind.

He headed to the pool area, and J and O came into view. They all got the same idea, and so they unleash their Pokemon. Milotic went into the pool, while all the other Pokemon went to find a good place to relax.

J notice Blaziken and Milotic are talking about something, so he went over to them. He asks, "So what kind of fun do you two plan to do with me?"

They look at him, and Blaziken said, "We know of what we like to do… But don't know if you like it…"

"Like what?" J asks.

Milotic came closer, and whispers into his ear. He says to them, "Like I explain about myself in the past, it is alright. Do you want to do this somewhere that no one will see…?"

They both nodded, and Blaziken got onto his right side. Taking his right arm, and holding it with both of her claws. Milotic slowly got herself out of the pool, and came to his left side.

J looks at O, and nodded. O already knows, since they hold the same mind. Even E knows, and he is farther away. So J takes both of them, and headed inside the cruise ship.

They gone into room fifty-one, and Milotic had a hard time getting in. When they are all in, Blaziken went to close the door and kept hold of the key.

Milotic lays herself on almost everything; the table broke under her weight. The bed collapse, the lamps knock down. Soon the only think left is the mattress and the blankets, and the door is still in one piece.

Blaziken helped J to strip from his clothing, only he had his shorts on. Blaziken put her hands on J shoulders, and push him forward to Milotic. She rested her big head on her long body, right on the side of the bed which is close to the wall. Leaving a small room on the bed, for anyone else smaller than J size to rest on.

So Blaziken lift J up, holding him in her arms. She sat down on the bed, and rested her back to Milotic's body. Still holding J in her arms, and Milotic looks from up above them.

"So you ready J?" Blaziken asks him.

He nodded, and Milotic opens her mouth wide. Than took both J and Blaziken into her mouth, with their upper half. She raises her head in the air, and begins sucking their legs in.

With Milotic being so big, she could easily hold J and Blaziken in her mouth. So she waited for Blaziken to finish her fun…

Inside, Blaziken uses her claws and begins tickling J. To make look good, he had to act like a human. So he started laughing, while Milotic's cheeks bulge out. He lies on Milotic's tongue, and Blaziken comes on top of him. She places her beak on his lips, and kisses him.

After a while, she is done having her fun. She turns around, with J still under her. With her feet in close range, he tickles back. Blaziken giggles and laughs, loving the fun.

With her right claw, she pushes it through Milotic's lips. Gripping on the edge of the bed, she pulls her self out. Her left claw came out, and soon her head. While pulling herself, J turns around to follow her.

Blaziken saw her arms covered in saliva, and soon saw her chest. Covered in saliva as well, and she pulls herself out. She lays herself on the floor, feeling very tired.

She looks up, and saw J's hand coming out of Milotic's mouth. Soon he did the same thing, but only his upper half is out. Milotic grips his legs with her tongue, loving the taste.

Blaziken came over, and patted J's cheek with her right hand. She said to him, "The fun is not over, mine is done. But Milotics, it is only the beginning." She places her beak on him again, and kisses once more. Than with her claws beside her, she grasps his head. Opening her mouth wide, and pushes him into her beak. Feeling and loving the taste, and she lets go of him. "You taste good, darling…" she said.

Milotic let go of his legs, and slurps his upper half in. Than pushes his head back out, and Blaziken gave another kiss. He again sucked in completely, and being moved around a lot by Milotic's tongue. Bumping from one end of the cheek, to the other end.

Milotic just loves his taste, after of what happened before. First time meeting him, and the underwater tag game. When she finish moving him around, she lifted her head straight up. With one single swallow, he went down into her belly.

Blaziken saw the bulge leaving Milotic's head, as it went down her long, tender body. Than it stops at one point, right under Milotic's head.

Blaziken came closer, and patted it. Feeling him move around, under Milotic's scales. She looks up at Milotic, and asks, "How did he taste?"

"Absolutely scrumptious," Milotic said. Resting her head atop of it, feeling it move. Blaziken relaxes her back against it, feeling a small massage against her back.

So both Milotic and Blaziken went to sleep, loving the feeling of J. Plus dreaming of doing it again, and again.

In the pool area, Swampert and the newly evolve form Sceptile are relaxing in a hot tub that is near. Aggron and Armaldo are playing a game together. Manectric and Mightyena are having a race, and Flygon and Salamence relax near the rails and look over the ocean. Metagross has just gone to sleep, close to the Captains cabin with Seviper sleeping with him.

Gardevoir practice her singing, and from Ralts evolving straight to Gardevoir. It made a great improvement, instead of saying Ralts over and over. She can say Gardevoir in anyway she wants. And now with her human speech, she could easily sing clearer for any human ears. She sang with O, while he plays his flute.

Tropius is with E, just relaxing at the front of the boat. E is still guiding the boat with his mind, avoiding in any obstacles that is in their way.

Tropius knows that E is still Joe at heart, and so she relaxes against him. With him sitting down, she relaxes her head on his right shoulder. Also giving him a gentle breeze by flapping her wing against him, with his hair blowing from the breeze.

When Gardevoir and O finished their practice, they congratulate each other on it. Than O went to see his brother E, leaving Gardevoir to relax herself in the sun.

O didn't go to see him at all; he went to a room with no one watching. O doesn't need to talk with J and E, since they are one in three forms. So they know what he is going to do, he is going to teleport to Slateport City. To get some Pokemon food and he will teleport back.

Soon he disappeared, teleported away from the ship.

He mysteriously appears in front of the Poke Mart, with no one looking. So he went in, and came back out carrying tons more of Pokemon food.

He gone into an ally way, and did the same thing in the past. "Is that you Joe?" said someone behind him.

He turns around, and saw Steven Stone. He looks surprise; he asks him, "How did you get here so fast?"

"I would ask the same thing," Steven said. "I flew here on Skarmory's back, which is faster than a cruise. I would expect you and your brothers to arrive in an hour, but I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"Well you guess wrong, for one thing. I am Joey, and the cruise ship is skipping Slateport City. We're heading to Ever Grande City," O said to Steven, trying to give him a false trail.

"Than how did you get here?" Steven asks him.

O realizes he said too much, he turns around and runs off. Steven chases after him, he shouted at him, "Stop Joey!"

He runs into the farthest ally way, and he slowly disappears. Steven came around the corner, and saw him go. Steven stares in shock, so that explains how Joey got here so quickly. Each one of them has a different ability, he thought. Joe has a healing power, Joey can teleport, but what does Joseph do? He wanders how this could be, and realize that Joey said they will be heading to Ever Grande City. So he sent out Skarmory, and got on its back. They went into the air, heading to that direction. But doesn't realize he just gave him a false trail…

O came back to the same room, same place he left from. He went out of the room, and he is tackled down by Flygon and Salamence when he got into the pool area.

They both look down at him, and ask to do some fun in the air. O thought it over, and agrees to it. He got on Flygon's back, and they both went into the air. The game their going to play is catch and O is going to be the one they catch.

Flygon flips upside down, and O falls from her back. He landed on Salamence back, and she went into the air. She flips around; he falls down to Flygon's back. They continue on doing this, until the dragons felt tired of it.

They soon landed back on the ship, and let O off. He relaxes on a chair, and Flygon jumps on top of him.

With the extra weight, the chair broke under O. Salamence came over, and lays her neck for O to use as a pillow. She licks his face, and gone to sleep.

O looks up at Flygon, seeing her eyes. She came close and places her head on top, and Joe's entire body is hidden under her body.

If some saw them, they would only see Flygon and Salamence resting. O is hidden from everyone's view, and he couldn't get out.

As everyone had their fun, the ship went pass Slateport City docks. It continues on, heading to Lilycove City.

Milotic and Blaziken continue sleeping, and J slowly came out of Milotic's belly. He changed into his original form, but it only looks like a piece of it. Half of the torso with one arm, and one side of the head. No leg and one wing. His body is clear as light, and when he came out. He changes into his human form, and went over to put on his clothing.

When he is finally normal again, he decided to relax beside Blaziken. Laying his back to Milotic, and waited for them to wake up.

Blaziken tips over to the right, landing her head to his shoulder. Than she landed on his knees, and still slept. So J rubs his hand on her head, giving her a good time.

She loves of how that felt, and she slowly opens her eyes. She saw him above her, and quickly sat up. Looking at him in surprise and she asks, "How did you…?"

Instead of saying something complicated, he said, "I teleported out of her belly, and I clean the saliva off."

"Oh," she replied, she felt her body is a bit stiff.

"Do you feel stiff?" J asks her. "If you want, I can give you a back massage?"

Blaziken looks at him, and she nodded. He sat down on the mattress, and she sat in of him front. He reaches up to his shoulders, and begins.

As he continues on doing, massaging her shoulders and her back. She loves it of it felt, she said, "That feels good, I love of how you are doing it." Soon he is done, and she relaxes against him. He is pinned, with Blaziken in front and Milotic behind.

"Blaziken, I need to see my brother E. He wants me right now," J said.

Blaziken moaned, and she slowly got off of him. He got up, and headed to the door. His right hand is grabbed by Blaziken's left claw, and she said, "See you later darling." She pulls him towards her, and planted a kiss on him. She lets go, and he went out the door. Leaving Blaziken with Milotic, to tell her J has just left.

J came into the Captains Cabin, and met up with E. They both already know; E is going to give J the guidance of the ship. For E is planning to see Steven at Ever Grande City, but first stop at the Victory Road.

So now J has the guidance of this ship, and E went out of the cabin. He gathers his four Pokemon, and teleported off. He and Seviper, Salamence, Aggron and Grovyle have left the ship.

J went out of the cabin, and explains to every Pokemon on the ship. So does O, as he explains to everyone who is near. Since he still has Flygon on top of him…

J went back to see Blaziken and Milotic, to tell them of what had happen. As soon he gone in, he is grabbed by Blaziken. Milotic is awake, and is looking at them. Blaziken has him, tight in her hug.

She pulls him to the bed, and J tries to speak. But his voice is muffled in her feathers, as she hugs and carries him to the bed.

She lets him go, as he fell to the mattress. Milotic looks down at them, grinning of what is about to happen.

J quickly said of what just had transpired, and so they understand. After that, Blaziken asks him, "Do you still guide this ship, if you are in ones belly?"

"No, I will not be able too. Since my power has diminished since the separation, I can still do the simple things. Like teleport," J said.

"So how about you pass on the guidance to O?" Milotic asks him.

"Can't do that, he is preoccupied on something for the moment," J said.

"How long can you control the ship, after you enter ones belly?" Milotic asks.

"A few minutes, not a lot of time," J said. "Probably till the holder is asleep, but don't know how long the holder be awake."

"That will do," Blaziken said; she sat down on his lap. Putting her left arm on his shoulders, and used her right claw and poke his chest. She said to him, "Milotic told me of how she felt when you were in her belly, so I thought I should give it a try. May I?" Looking at him with adoring eyes, and giving a little rub against his right cheek with her right claw.

"Fine," J said, "but right after the final swallow, I will teleport out. I will be in your belly for a minute or two, but after I need to go up top."

Blaziken agrees for this, she will have a few minutes to enjoy. She got off of him, and looks at him. She lick her beak, Blaziken unhinged her jaw and grabbed hold of her trainer. His head shoved into Blazikens mouth, her cheeks puffed out.

Blazikens tongue slathering the man's head with saliva, she loves the taste he holds. Opening her mouth wider, Blaziken pushed J in further, the man now up to his shoulders in Blaziken's mouth. Blazikens tongue slathering him with saliva, making him easier to swallow.

J feels his head being hugged by Blaziken's throat now that he's in the Blaziken's mouth halfway up to his elbows. Another big swallow and Blaziken have J in her mouth up to his elbows.

Raising her head, Blaziken lifted J up so he would be easier to swallow. Blaziken hum happily as she swallowed again, J now in the Blaziken's throat up to his waist.

Blaziken swallowed again, J is now in Blaziken's mouth halfway up to his thighs. Another swallow and all that was left was J's legs from the knees up.

Blaziken slurped his legs like noodles, leaving only a pair of wiggling feet outside of her mouth. Opening her mouth wide, Blaziken pushed one foot in, then the other, and swallowed. This sent J sliding down her throat, curling up in Blaziken's belly.

With her belly bulge out, Milotic came closer. She asks her, "How did he taste?"

"You are right, he is so delicious. He is very filling in deed," she said. She collapses to the ground, because of her extra weight. Her belly bulge out greatly, and his form is under all her feathers.

Milotic nudges her belly, and felt movement. Than she said, "It is time for you to rest; J said you only have a short time with him in there…"

"You're right," she said, and she slowly got up. She walks over to the bed, and sat down. She set her back to Milotic's body, and slowly went to sleep. With her claws patting the belly, they stayed on top of the belly.

Milotic eyed the belly, and saw it shrink. J has teleported off, back up to the top of the ship. Blaziken still slept, and Milotic decided to relax and go back to sleep.

E arrives in front of the cave, which by going through it. He will be at Ever Grande City, and he hopes to capture a new Pokemon while going in there.

So he enters, and walks down the stony paths. With four Pokemon in their balls on his coat, and two empty ones as well. He walks in boldly, and with no fear. If he encounter with Steven, he will make it clear that they do not want to be followed.

There are a lot of ups and downs, paths going left than right. This is greater maze than the one in Meteor Falls, and maybe more interesting Pokemon.

Soon he found something interesting, but really it found him. It stands about two feet tall, light green body. Two bright red eyes, black hands and feet. It short of has black horns, one sticking out in the front and the other pointing towards the ground. It turns around quickly, and at that E spotted a new difference. That back horn is actually a mouth, with one big yellow spot on the back. A mouth as big as its size, and said, "Mawile." In his mind, it sounded female, and she said, come closer.

E came closer, and kneels in front of it. "Mawile!" she shouted, and in his mind she said, got you! She jumps at him, with the jaw open wide.

E's head and his chest are in the mouth, with his arms and waist sticking out. With his hands, he grabs the mouth. He plies it open, and took his head out. He falls backwards, and she falls forward.

She got up, and turns around and looks at him. Mawile said, but in his mind is clearer, you tasted good. I've got to have you… So she jumps at him, and turns around. Opening her second mouth wide, and lunges at him.

He quickly grabs one empty ultra ball; put more energy in it for the capture. He throws at her, and she has gone into it. She has no chances of getting out, and so he picks it up after it landed on the ground.

He looks at it, and suddenly realize in shock. This Mawile will be bigger than before, maybe more with the extra energy to capture her. She could either be four feet tall, or maybe six or eight. Her second mouth is the same height as her, so the more badly it can get. She will probably try to capture him several times in the future; an image came to his mind. If she is at least four feet tall, she could easily swallow him whole. He continues looking at it, and worries if he let's her out.

He puts it in the empty slot, and continues on. Looking for the exit, and possibly Steven…

He came out of the cave, and saw the Ever Grande City. He walks into it, and soon found the Poke Mart. He gone in, and bought some more Pokemon food.

As soon he came out, he walks to the nearest ally way. He than did the same thing as before, and now he is ready to go.

All of a sudden, he is grabbed from behind. He felt his wrist tighten against his back, and he looks behind him. He saw a blue hair woman, wearing blue clothing. She said to him, "You're under arrest, Pokemon Poacher!"

"Whoa, whoa! I am no Pokemon poacher!" E said to her.

She saw her face, and said, "We got reports of you by a man, and he gave us a picture of you. Your face is the exact the same as the picture. You're coming down town!"

"I don't understand this at all," E said, as he is pulled by her. She put him in the back of a car, he read the label. It said, Police, and he looks in his mind. These are the people who capture the bad guys, but he is no bad guy.

He sat in the back, as for the woman sat in the front. He learns from the memory, which belongs to Brock. She is Officer Jenny, but he wanders why Brock acts to her.

He looks at her, and he asks, "Who calls me the Pokemon Poacher?"

"It is none of your business," she replied, and she drove off.

"It is my business, for I have done nothing wrong," E said.

"Well you're going to have to wait," Jenny said.

If he is frame for something, he would easily handle it. He will find out whom, and why…

As the car slowly came to a halt, Officer Jenny got out. Went out to the other side, and opens his door. He got out, and she closes it. Than grabs the wrists, and push him forward. They went into a building, and she takes him into a small room. In that room, it has two chairs and a table. They're going to interrogation with him; she took the handcuffs off one hand. Than reconnected to the arm of the chair, and she looks at him and than walk out.

He sat down, and stares at the mirror. He knows it is a window, for he senses someone behind it. With his mind's eye, he saw a man. He looks at it, and sees through it. It is Steven…

E's face features change greatly, he is angry now. He looks at the mirror, and shouted, "Steven! If you wanted your questions answered this much, you deserve no answer!"

Steven heard him, and stares at him in shock. How could he see through the mirror?

E looks down, and saw his ultra balls. He took each one, and transports them to the cruise ship. J will receive them, when they get there.

E looks at the mirror, and shouted, "Steven! I will give you answer!" His eyes glows red and his teeth grew sharper.

The door slam opened, and Officer Jenny came in. "What is going on? What is with the shouting?" She stares at E in surprise, his features are changing greatly.

He is standing up, he broke the handcuffs. He grabs the table, and throws it at the mirror. It shatters, and Steven stares at him in shock.

Jenny grabs her gun out, and aims it at him. Shouting "Stops this right now!" Than stares at him in surprise, he puts his hands on his head. Shaking uncontrollably, two long horns came out. His clothing ripping to pieces, as his body continues to grow.

His hands changed into claws, with long nails. Fire burst out of his chest, arms and legs. His hair grew longer, and turns blood red. His skin turns in red fur, and he grew a tail. His face changes into a snarling wolf, with blood red eyes.

His horns pierce the roof, and he got on fours. He smashed his right claw on the ground, and he broke through it. Jenny stares at him in fear, and she fires her gun at him.

It hit, but it did nothing. He looks at her, and roars very loud. She is sent straight at the wall, by the fierce power of that roar.

He looks at them all, and said in growling tones. "My name is Joseph, and I have shape shifted. I transformed into Ifrit, the lord of hell!" He roars out greatly, and after, he said, "And Steven! I am quick to anger, and I don't want to see you again!"

He jumps up, broke through the roof. He broke through each floor, until he finally got on the roof. He runs across the roof top, and jumps to the next.

Steven went over to help Jenny and looks up at the roof. He couldn't believe it, Joseph is a dangerous one. He made it clear, that he doesn't want to see him again. But by his power, he must be captured. He must not do any harm to anyone again; even his brothers could be in danger.

Jenny woke up, and stares at the roof in shock. She looks at Steven, and asks, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Steven said. "I think his brothers might be in danger, what if they don't know of Joseph's condition?"

"Well I can tell you this, the whole world will know," Jenny said, and she looks up at the corner. The security camera is there, and it wasn't destroyed.

Jenny tries to get up, but couldn't. The force from that roar broke her leg and arm, she is just lucky he didn't break her back.

As E jump from rooftop to rooftop, he went to the tallest building. When he landed on top of the tallest one he has seen so far, he slowly looks over the edge.

Suddenly he lifted in the air by an unknown force, he looks behind him. He saw a very strange being; it has a white body, with a dark pink tail. He has two toes on each foot, and three fingers on each hand. Two arms, two legs, and a head with two horns. It has blue eyes, and it seems to be glaring at him. Besides it body, it wore a cape. It looks old, and a few rips on it.

E has never seen such creature, and it is holding him in the air with psychic powers. E slowly changes into his human form, giving this thing a little shock.

His clothing came back, and he looks the exact same way before the transformation. He looks at it, and asks, "What do you want?"

"I am Mewtwo," Mewtwo said through telepathy, it sounded male. "Are you the one that caused the commotion down there?"

"If by the form, I took to be before. Than yes," E said. "Are you a Pokemon?" he asks him.

"Yes," Mewtwo said. "But I will not be captured by you, not even for what you did down there."

"I'm not going to anyways," E said. "We will meet again…"

"You can't get away from me, I got you in my psychic powers," Mewtwo said, and grinned. "Why don't you try…?"

E simply calms down, and uses his powers. With his right hand, with the palm out. He takes it back, and pushes out through the air towards Mewtwo.

He lost his control, and is sent flying backwards. E hovers in the air, and with Mewtwo preoccupied for the moment. He took the chance to teleport away, leaving not a trace for Mewtwo when he comes back.

Mewtwo came back to the rooftop, and said, "That was good, but you won't make a…" He notice he isn't there, there is no exits on the roof. And a simple jump would be suicide, so this human just disappeared. He looks in the air, and said, "We will meet again, who ever you are…"

E reappears on the cruise, and went to see J. They met, and J gave his ultra balls back. E went out of the cabin, and let all the Pokemon out. But still kept Mawile in her ultra ball, and decides to go a room.

He walks down the stairs, and walks down the halls. Than went down another set of stairs, and soon he came to a door. Room twenty-five, and he opens the door and gone in.

He saw a bed, a table with two chairs. A fake tree in a pot, and a TV. He didn't expect that…

He went to the TV, and turns it on. He soon came to a channel, a news channel. A woman is talking to Officer Jenny, she looks a bit banged up. E regretted for what he did, so he promise in the future he will control his anger.

Officer Jenny is telling the woman of what just happened just short moments ago. It is about that man name Joseph, who turns himself into a monster. With a video, showing of what had happen in the room. Injured Officer Jenny, and caused a whole lot of ruckus. Soon a man came on screen, Steven Stone. He said to them, "I believe that his brothers don't know of Joseph's nature. Joe appears a good person; he saved a young Aron from drowning. Joey is somebody who prefers to be alone, and from what I heard from Brawly. He is a good person, someone with great respect for anyone. But Joseph only show brute force, and anger. I never had seen him like that when he was with his brothers, so he probably was holding back his temper during the time."

The news caster looks at the viewers, and said, "And you heard it, something new and dangerous appeared here this afternoon. Please beware of this man," an image of his face appeared on the screen. "And please inform the police of where you saw him…"

E shuts off the TV, and slaps himself. A simple teleport would've been alright during that time, but loosing his anger caused this greatly. What a mess he created…

In a tower in the Kanto region, a man in a red suit looks at the TV screen. He is watching for sightings of Mewtwo if possible, but what he saw on the news channel greatly intrigues him. If he can capture this man, he might have a new and powerful weapon for his arsenal. He presses a red button on the laptop, and waited.

A knock came at his door, and he said, "Come in."

A man came in, wearing black clothing. A red R is on the front of the shirt, with white gloves and white boots. He said, "Master Giovanni, waiting for your command sir…"

Giovanni picks up the remote, and press pause. It pauses on the image of Joseph. He looks at his soldier, and said, "I want you to take several others, and search for that man. Bring him to me!"

The soldier looks at the screen, and saw the image. He looks at Giovanni, and said, "Sir Yes sir!" He turns around, and walks out the door.

Giovanni looks at the TV screen, and grins. He said to himself, "With that kind of power, you will help me find Mewtwo…" He laughs after, and press play to allow the news to go on.

In Solaceon City, in the Sinnoh Region. Ash and his friends are at a Pokemon Centre, and are having a good time. Until they saw the TV screen, showing emergency news.

They continue watching it, and they saw that face. They recognize it completely, it's Joe. They couldn't believe of what he transforms into, and are surprise to see each of his ultra balls disappear from his right hand.

But what got them surprise is that there are three of them, they only met one. But this Joseph has the same face feature as Joe, so they must be one and the same.

Brock came to the screen, and cries. He is crying about Officer Jenny, and he said, "Don't you worry Officer Jenny; I will help to put a stop to him!"

"But Brock," Dawn said. "He is in the Hoenn region, which is far away."

"But wait a second," Ash said. "Joe said that we would meet again in twenty-five days, correct?"

"Wait, he did say that," Dawn said. "He said it three days ago…"

"That's right, and you know what this means?" Brock said, looking at their faces. They wander what he meant, so he said, "We train harder than before, and try to stop to stop him when he comes back."

They agree, and so they went out to train…

Jessie, James, and Meowth saw the news through the Pokemon centre window. They couldn't believe of this, this is something that may interest the boss. They think this will give them a promotion, and they heard the twerps. They said that Joe will meet with them in twenty-two days, and they will try to stop him.

They ran off, and founded a nearest telephone. They phone to tell their boss, Giovanni. That a man name Joe or Joseph will appear in Sinnoh in twenty-two days…

E spoke with his brothers through telepathy, and they thought he deserves to spend a day in a small cramp space. So in other words, they want him to try out the same thing that J did with Milotic and Blaziken.

So E grabs the ultra ball, containing Mawile. He let's her out, and she came out. He saw her, her size is now different. She stands about six feet tall, and she looks at him. Eye to eye and this is what E feared.

Mawile is at his equal size, but her second jaw is six feet tall now. She looks at him, and asks, "How is this possible?" Mawile could even speak human, and this surprises her and so does E.

E quickly explains everything, absolutely everything. When he finished, she came closer to him. He moves backwards, and his back is against the wall.

She came closer, and touches his face with her right hand. She said, "This is real, it is so real. I am bigger than before, and I like it. I thank you…" She came closer, and planted a kiss on his lips.

She lets go of him and turns around, and headed for the bed. E went to follow her, until her second mouth opens and plunges at him. Snapping shut, with his entire body inside.

Moving him around, covering his body with saliva. Than raises it in the air, and swallow. She grins, as it went down into her head. Gone through, and headed to her belly.

Mawile sat down on the bed, seeing her belly bloated out. She felt so stuff, and he is inside of her.

She patted her belly, feeling him move. She slowly lies down on the bed, and said to the belly. "Since you said you're immortal, you belong to me. For I will keep you in there for no matter how long…" She has the ultra ball in her hand; she took it from him during that kiss. She opens her small mouth, and throws it in and swallows. It headed into the same belly of where Joseph is in. She looks down at it, and patted some more. She said, "Since that ball is in there with you, no one can return me in there." She laughs herself to sleep.

Inside, Joseph heard her say those words. He felt for the ball, and he laughs quietly. She clearly doesn't know he could easily get out, but for now he relax. For this is his punishment for what he had done.

A few hours later, it is time for today's dinner. So J and O get everything ready for all the Pokemon. Soon all the dishes are out, but not Mawile. For a Pokemon with any of the three in their belly won't need a dish. For they will feel full, until one of three gets out by his own.

Everyone enjoys their food, and soon they relax. The cruise ship is getting close to Lilycove City, and the sun slowly set. J and O learn from what E saw on TV, now the police are after them because of Steven.

So J and O went to each Pokemon, and they all slept. They return them to their ultra balls, and E got the message. He left her belly very slowly, and when he got out. He returns her to the ultra ball, and went out the door.

All three came together, each holding five Pokemon. As the ship slowly dock to Lilycove City port. They look at each other, and thought of changing their forms. They cannot change their faces, and that is the problem.

So J changes his form, change his hair to black. He put a scar on his right hand, and a goatee. O changes his hair to white, and made a long white beard. E changes a little, making his eyes look blind. So he put the headband on top of them, and made his tongue disappear. So he is blind and a mute, but really he isn't. They all kept the same clothing, but change the colors a bit. They all wore black clothing…

J decided to go by the name Patrick, O went with Jay, and E has gone with Fredrick. So as the sunset, they got off the boat. Without anyone watching them, and they slowly went into the city. And hide among the citizens…

End of Chapter 5

Written by Josephiroth


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 6

In Lilycove City, the three are on the beach. They know which way to go, but now they must be careful. With what E had done, they will be followed. They hope their new features could hide them, and so they're ready to go.

J and O bring out an ultra ball, and let out Milotic and Swampert. They landed in the water, and J and O got on their backs.

E didn't have water Pokemon, so he has to walk the ocean floor. So they set out, E walking at the bottom. With the other two riding on top of the other water Pokemon, they went to Mossdeep Island.

As E walks on the ocean floor, seeing a lot of different water Pokemon. He sees Tentacool, Magikarp, and Wailmer. He decided to capture a Wailmer, until he trips over something.

He went down very slowly, and landed on the floor. He looks and saw some kind of stone, it looks like a scale. He got up, and looks behind him.

There is some kind of a clam, he came closer. He kneels down, and touches it. It opens up, and there is a pearl with a face on it. It said, "Clamperl." In his mind, it sounded female. She said, hello there.

"Hello Clamperl, sorry I trip over you," E said.

"Clam Clamperl," she said, in his mind. She said, "It's alright."

"You're very interesting," E said.

"Clamperl, Clam Clamperl Clamperl?" She asks, in the mind. She said, thank you, what are you doing here?

"Well since I had no water Pokemon, I have to walk down here. Of course it is going to be a slow journey for me, I'm heading to Mossdeep Island," E said.

Clamperl said, and in his mind she said, well I am sorry for you. Than she notices that item in his right hand, and said, and he heard her saying in his mind, is that a deep-sea scale? Could you give me that?

E saw it in his right hand, and so he gave it to her. Placing right near her face, and of a sudden…

Clamperl begins glowing, E saw this before. This is the exact same thing that happened to Milotic, Clamperl is evolving. How is this possible? E thought, backing up from her. He never thought this would happen, usually by training or he just captures one.

The glow faded, and a big pink Pokemon appeared. She swam around him, it is about five or six feet long. She isn't Clamperl, she is Gorebyss. He said to her, "Wow, you look amazing."

In his mind she said, thanks, and it was also thanks for the scale. I always wanted to swim around, but since I can't even move around. Now I can, and it all thanks to you.

"Well I am glad I was helpful," E said. Than he walks off, and said back, "You have a good time on your adventure Gorebyss; I must catch up with my brothers. Bye…"

Gorebyss came to him, and said in his mind, wait! Are you a trainer? Are you on an adventure? She came face to face with him.

"Yes I am, and yes I am going on an adventure. I am going to see the entire world, but I think I am going to have a hard time. Just walking in this water is slowing me down," he said.

Than I want to come with you, I want to see everything, Gorebyss said in his mind.

E explains to her, "If you want to come with me, well you will change a bit greatly. You'll get bigger, longer. Faster and stronger, and if you have one more evolution you will evolve than."

What do you mean? She asks through his mind.

"I am not human, and I am from another world. It seems any Pokemon I catch came different, and not only that. You will gain the power of human language," E said.

Really? She asks through his mind, and he pulls out one of his ultra balls. He nodded, and she pokes at the ball and gone in. It beeps several times until it is done, and E let's her out right after.

She doubles in size, and she didn't evolve. She is about eleven feet long, and twice as big as before. Her height equals form E chest to his feet, and she looks at him very closely.

For the first time, she spoke in human. "You weren't kidding… Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, I will be thankful for it," E said.

Gorebyss went behind him, went between his legs. She lifts him up, and carries him on her back. Soon they surface up above the water; E looks at her in surprise. She moves so fast, and with his added weight on her back.

Soon they catch up with the other two, Milotic and Swampert with J and O. He came in between, and they all look at each other.

They decided to have a race, and so they all went faster. Gorebyss in the lead, Milotic in second, and Swampert in third. And so they race to Mossdeep City…

They arrive, just when the sun is high in the sky. Gorebyss has more speed than strength, so she got in first place. Milotic and Swampert tied in second, because they've been swimming lot longer than Gorebyss.

All three got off their backs and the water Pokemon say hello to each other. After that, they are sent back into the ultra balls.

J, O, and E turns and see the city, they best avoid it for now. They could be recognizing, and what if Steven is there. So J decided to go in, for him and all the Pokemon need food. Otherwise, it will be a problem later on. They no longer have anymore Pokemon food, and so he must go in.

With a new appearance of his, people will only see him as new person. A man name Patrick, and so he walks down the path to the city.

No one knew him, and his face is different than the one on TV. Soon he came across a Pokemon Mart, and got some Pokemon food. He came out, carrying three bags.

He is about to walk out of the city, until he saw someone very familiar. It is Steven Stone, and he walks into a house. So J decided to spy on him, he walks up to it. But first went into nearby bushes, and made the bags of Pokemon food disappear.

He came back out, and leans his back to the house. Away from the windows, so he wouldn't be spotted. He places his right ear against it, and listens. Since humans can't hear greatly with stone walls, but J is no human. He listens of what Steven is doing, and he is saying a few things.

Steven walks around, and he was hoping to spot one of the three in the city. But since that news, finding them will be even harder. He wants to find at least Joe, for he thinks he doesn't know about Joseph.

Outside J is getting a bit irritated, so he decided to have a talk with him. He stands up straight, and walks to the door. He came in front, and knock three times.

"Who could that be?" Steven asks himself, J heard him. Soon the door open and Steven looks at him. Clearly doesn't see the similarity, so he asks, "What do you want stranger?"

"Steven we need to talk," said J, and Steven recognize the voice. He backs up, and J follows him in. He closes the door behind him, and leans against it.

"Is that you, Joe?" Steven asks him.

"Yes, and I am quite irritated with you," J said, his appearance changes back to the old form.

"Why are you irritated with me, I just wanted to know your okay. Since the encounter with your brother," Steven said.

"He's not my brother!" J said irritated, Steven looks at him confused. So J continues, "You see, before you met three of us. There was only one, the day before. When I learn that a human trainer can only carry six Pokemon, I had to make myself some copies. You understand?"

Steven only shook his head, he doesn't understand it completely. So J came towards him, took both his hands. He grabs Steven's head, and said, "I will show you…"

Images appeared in his mind; Steven saw it in his mind. He is being showed of what happened in the same day, before he met the threesome. With fourteen Pokemon with one human, and he suddenly separated into three. So he could make sure people think he is human…

When it is over, J pulls back his hands. The images disappeared, and Steven stares in surprise. He asks, "Who are you?"

"From what you had seen, I am not human. I am not even from this world, I am a God," J said.

"A God?" Steven asks, sounded surprise.

"Yes, and only you and three kids, and my Pokemon know that I am a deity," J said.

Steven looks at him, and said, "That would probably explain your quick disappearances, and that transformation."

"You're finally getting," J said happily, clapping his hands. "Now, I would like you and the Police to stop following me. Please and thank you…"

"I think that will be impossible," Steven said.

"It isn't impossible, it's possible. You started with a lie, which enrage me. I transformed, in hope of you to not to bother me anymore. But after that strange thing hit me, I look at the woman. And gave her the pain, the same if I was human. So I and you will tell everyone. And clear my name," J said.

"It does seem possible," Steven said.

"It is a sure thing," J said.

"But what about the video?" He asks him.

"There will be one lie, it will be created. A simple, an easy way. To show people this," J said, he lifted with his right hand. Soon something appeared something he just created. He gave it to Steven, and has him flip through it. It's a flip book of the version of the security video. It looks so real, and J said, "I will say that I created this so long, something weeks, months to create."

Steven gave it back, and said, "Even if this works, what about Jenny?"

"As we speak, O has gone off to see her. Heal her, and fix the building. Erase her memory of what had happened, and everyone who saw the beast," J said, he notice Steven looks confuse. He continues, "I am called J, for the separation into three. In simple terms, we call each other J, O, and E."

"I understand, but I don't know if I should help you," Steven said.

"Steven, you must understand. I have learned an evil organization from Ash, Team Rocket. Their goal is to rule the world; I have no doubt the leader saw it. He or she would probably want me to do evil things for him," J said. "How will you feel, if I join the darkness I hate most. How will you feel?"

Steven said, "I would probably feel terror…"

"You will probably fear death more," J said. "For the beast I transformed into is the lord of hell. One of ten that serves Satan, in your human terms. That would be the word for it…" He said very quietly, "Even thou she is my sister…"

Steven didn't hear that, so J went on. "That beast can use hellfire, something you wish not to see. My intention is to get rid the existing of the beast that I showed to people on that security camera."

"Alright, but what about…" Steven said.

"I will change my form into Officer Jenny," he said, and his body glows. Soon he is the very image of the Jenny he met. He even spoke like her, "See? All I want is to get rid of the beast, and people will be safe. That is all I want," he said, sounded sad.

"Alright, I will help," Steven said. "But I don't like to lie to the entire world."

"It is a simple white lie," J said. "Trust me…"

"Alright I trust you," Steven said. And so they both went out of the house, and try to find a nearest news reporter.

J made an error; it is actually E who went to fix things. O stayed, and since they gone in their separate ways. J is trying to clear our name, and E is trying to fix of what he mess up. So O has nothing to do, until…

He spotted something, a flash of red. Than it went invisible, but O has pin point it. He knows where it is, and he could've sworn he saw two eyes looking at him.

It is the spy, and when it knew it is spotted. It flew away, and O follows. Chasing after it, not letting it escapes. For it could be the one who's been spying on him, and he isn't wrong on that.

He follows it, over the water. He is walking on top of the water, he should be in. But his intention is to capture this spy, and he doesn't care if someone saw him.

Soon it is getting cold, and he came to ice. He slips on the ice, and slide heading straight forward. He kept his eyes on the spy, and saw it went into a cave.

He follows it in, but the moment he got in. He lost it, but he knows its here. He walks down the stony path, and soon stops. For if he took one more step, he might of fallen. For he is on a cliff, and below is forty feet between him and ice water.

He notices a small stone, close to his right foot. So he took it up, and recognizes it. It is another everstone, for it has the same energy as the old stone that Sceptile once had.

All of a sudden, he drops it for he heard a loud shriek. It just surprises him greatly, and suddenly he heard a gulp. O looks down, and notices a small ball. It was right under of where the everstone had fallen.

So he jumps down, and landed in the ice cold water. Going straight to the bottom, and he swam back up. His head came out of the water, and he sees the ball shape Pokemon. It is looking at him, and clapping. It has blue backside, with a yellow underbelly. It has two flippers, which it used to clap. It almost looks like a baby sea lion; it also has two shining black eyes. Or is it dark blue? It doesn't have fur, not feathers, but it has small hair and fat under.

He saw another ball, it popped in the water. It floated towards it, and O realizes it is one of his ultra balls. He places his hands on his clothing, and checks which one it is. That ultra ball is an empty one, so he swam forward trying to get that ball back.

But too late, this Pokemon took it. Bouncing it on its head, and O hopes it doesn't go in. It touches the button, and it went in. O shouted, "Ah no!" He got out of the ice, and went to the ultra ball. It didn't come out, and O wanders, what? Why is it staying in?

He picks it up, and sent it out. He already knows it would evolve, for he checked Ash's memory. It was a Spheal, and it would evolve into Sealeo, and lastly into Walrein.

But what came out was a Sealeo, probably because of the everstone it ate. It is about five feet tall, and ten feet long. It is obviously that it's grown bigger, and it turns to face him.

On the ice, it went straight at him. He is in the air all of a sudden; he is flipping in the air or spinning around. It kept saying Sealeo over and over, and in his mind. It sounded female, and she said, fun! Fun! Good boy lets have fun! Fun! Fun! Let's have fun!

"Could you… stop flipping… me… around?" O asks, as he is bounced in the air.

"Sealeo," she said, and in his mind, okay. She stops, and allows him to fall flat on the icy ground. Than she got on top of him, covering him from chest to feet.

He couldn't move, except his head. So he asks, "What are you doing?"

"Sealeo Seal Sealeo, Seal Sealeo Leo Sealeo," she said, in his mind. She said, you must be cold, so I am giving you warmth.

"Thanks for the help, but I'm not cold," O said.

Sealeo laughs and said, "Sealeo! In his mind, she said, nonsense!

"Aren't you at least being curious of why you're so big?" O asks her.

"Sealeo," she said, which she said, nope. This surprises O; usually the Pokemon who went this way wanders why.

"I can explain why," O said.

"Sealeo, Sealeo Seal Sealeo Leo. Sealeo Seal Sealeo," she said, in his mind. She said; go on, talking will keep you awake. As I warm you up…

O explains everything, and she listens to him. When he was done, she doesn't believe him. So to show he wasn't lying, he teleported. Sealeo looks down in surprise, and he reappears right above her with two white wings.

He landed on the ground, and his wings disappeared. He walks over to her, and patted her head. He said, "I understand you were trying to help, but I didn't need it. I am thankful, but I thought that you might want to know that I'm not human. In this kind a temperature, if I was a human I should be wearing warm clothing."

Sealeo claps her flippers, surprise of his powers. So O sat down, and looks at her. He asks her, "Do you want to come with me?"

She jumps on top of him, and he is covered in her entire body. He tries to say something, but is muffled with his head under her yellow underbelly. She said yes, and he tries to get at his ultra ball.

When he got it, he returns her in. She slowly got up, and wanders one simple thing. Why almost all the Pokemon he meets is is a female?

During the same time, E has managed to erase everyone's thoughts on the beast in the Ever Grande City. The building has been rebuilt, and Officer Jenny is all healed up.

He is finally done, but he senses someone else. The same being he met that day, so he looks up. That strange Pokemon stands on a pole, on a building. With that cape of his, so E decided to meet him once more.

So without anyone looking, he teleported from the middle of the crowd. He reappear behind the caped Pokemon, and it seems to do not know that E is behind him.

"Hello," E said, and Mewtwo spins around and saw him.

"How…?" Mewtwo asks, before he saw two wings on E's back. But he could've heard flap of wings behind him, but he just appeared.

"Hello Mewtwo, you think I would forget?" E asks him.

"You just disappeared, and…" Mewtwo said.

"I came here to erase your memory of the beast," E said.

"You can't to do that," Mewtwo said.

"I can, and from the memory I scan from Ash. You can, and even the memory from deep within. You try to erase the memory of what you did, the first time. Creating clones, and attacking the world with your powers. You couldn't erase it, instead you buried it. So easily I know," E said.

Mewtwo stares at him in surprise, and asks, "How can that be?"

"I even scan your memory as we speak," E said. "Confirms of what I found from Ash and Brock. Hmm…?"

"What?" Mewtwo asks, sounded irritated.

"You have a memory, one that is buried. Very interesting," E said.

"Now I know you're lying," Mewtwo said.

"It's during the time you were being born, you weren't the only clone at that time," E said, seeing Mewtwos face change to surprise. "You, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Amber, all five of you were there."

"Who's Amber?" Mewtwo asks him.

"Why don't I unlock it for you," E said, and his eyes glow white. And returns to normal, and Mewtwo saw the memory. He couldn't believe it; he made friends with a human long before. How she died and all the other three. He learns everything he had forgotten, and wanders who Amber really is.

E said to him, "Amber is the daughter of the professor who created you. He was trying to find the way to bring back life, so he can see his daughter…"

"How do you know that?" Mewtwo asks him.

"From deep within your memory, I can hear words. No face, but words. It the same man you killed…" E said.

Mewtwo gasps in shock, and E continues on. "If you hadn't killed him, nor destroy the lab. You might've met your old friend once more, but of course you couldn't control your anger."

"Stop it," Mewtwo said in anger, closing his eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't said it, maybe I shouldn't brought it up. But of course you needed to know," E said.

"Stop it," Mewtwo shouted, and with his hands. He fires a dark ball right at him, and it hit his chest. Burst and exploded on impact, and smoke develop him. Mewtwo is so angry right now, and couldn't believe of what he just did. This man is just trying to tell him of his past that he long forgotten.

The smoke faded, and E is unharmed. He looks at Mewtwo, and asks, "Is that your best shot? If you wanted to fight? Than let's fight in the air, in the clouds. So the citizens do not see the conflict…" He went up into the air, and Mewtwo watches him go.

He couldn't believe it, he didn't fall. He put a lot of power in that dark ball. But the man is unharmed, how is it possible? So he follows him into the clouds…

E is standing on top of a cloud, but his wings are still there. He waited for Mewtwo, as he came up. When he is in range, E shouted, "Now let me show you my power." He raises his right hand in the air, and the skies begin to darken. Lightning struck out of no where, and into his opened hand. Soon it forms into a ball of light, and E looks at Mewtwo. He shouted once more, "Feel the power of Light Vortex!"

He sent the ball of light at him, and it exploded in mid air. Mewtwo laughs, "Maybe you should've done it in close range…" But stop for what he just saw, hundreds of lightning went at him. Forming a spinning tornado and Mewtwo dodges it.

It turns, and headed back to him. He couldn't dodge it; soon he is in the middle of it. He couldn't get out, and saw two lightning's heading straight at him from both ends. Both shape like snakes, heading straight at him.

He is struck, and he couldn't believe of what just happened. He is being zapped, and exploded all over. Feeling pain all over his body, and soon the vortex exploded.

Everyone in the city looks up, and watches the sky darken so quickly. They close their eyes, when a big burst of light exploded. The darkness faded, and soon it was normal once more.

E notice Mewtwo is in a lot of pain, and so he came close to him. Grabs him, as Mewtwo just fainted. Carrying the body of this Pokemon, he went to the same building they had met that same day.

Place Mewtwo's body on the ground, and he heals him. When he finished, Mewtwo woke up and saw him. He slowly sat up, and asks, "What happened?"

"I used too much power, even thou it is so weak," E said.

Mewtwo got up, and looks at him. "Is it truly that powerful?" He asks him. E nodded, and Mewtwo asks him, "Will you teach me?"

E stands back in surprise, and said, "No, I can't teach you of my abilities."

"Why not?" Mewtwo asks him.

"You're asking power from a god, the kind power that could kill you if you're not immortal," E said.

"A god?" Mewtwo said in surprise.

"I got to go," E said very quickly. So he jumps into the air, and summon his wings.

"Wait!" Mewtwo shouted, coming after him. "May I journey with you than?" He asks.

"It's your choice, but I'm not putting you in one my ultra balls," E said.

"I didn't want to in the first place," Mewtwo said.

E flies closer to him, and takes his right hand. He said, "Well you can come, but I know a faster way. I need to go see my bros now, so I will teleport us there…" He didn't give Mewtwo time to say something, for them both disappeared.

O and E were not watching the TV, but they know what is going on. J taking on the form of Officer Jenny, and Steven are telling the world that the beast doesn't even exist. For someone tries to fake it by using a made video. Officer Jenny explains the tape has been tampered with and that someone had tried to do a prank on the world.

At Team Rocket headquarters, Giovanni saw the news. He knows the beast is real, because it seems so realistic. So they are trying to cover it up, and not just that. He got word from his idiots that this creature will be in Sinnoh in twenty-one days. So he sent a squadron over there, and to be ready for the beast.

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu went to the Café Cabin. Where the workers said to their customers, welcome home. They drank moo moo milk, and they watch the TV. They watch the news, and learn the beast doesn't even exist. That Jenny and Steven got themselves a tape that has been tampered with, Joe wasn't there at all. Someone was trying to frame him…

But what surprise them more, is that Brock isn't doing what he actually does when he saw Jenny. Instead, he looks at them and said, "Guys, I don't think that is Jenny…"

"How do you know?" Ash asks him.

"Pika Pi Pikachu," Pikachu said.

"I don't feel anything for her, for some reason," he said.

"This happened before, remember Brock," Ash said. "At the weather institute, a magma member disguises himself as a woman."

"Yeah, your right," Brock said. "I bet that is Joe, having a disguise."

"Something the matter sir," said the maid.

Brock went to his original self, grabs her hands. He said, "With you here, there is nothing wrong. How about we go on a date, you and…"

He is hit in the butt by a frog, Croagunk used poison jab on him. Brock falls to the ground, and he is drag away by his Pokemon.

When it was over, J took Steven to the meeting place. Where he will meet with his other copies, and he changes back to normal.

Soon they are at the beach, away from the city. O is waiting for them, as he sat on the sand. He got up, and walks over to them. Steven said, "Hello E…" For J said that O went to Ever Grande City.

"Wrong, I'm O," O said, "he made a mistake…"

"My bad," J said. "Where is E? Shouldn't he been here before us, I already know he finished the cleaning in Ever Grande City."

Suddenly E and someone else just appeared in between them. Steven stares at them in complete surprise, didn't expect that to just happen.

E let's go of Mewtwo, and Mewtwo looks at J and O in surprise. He looks at E, and asks, "Are these your clones?"

"No, we just split in three forms," E said.

"I'm J," J said.

"And I'm O," O said.

"Hello Mewtwo, I'm Steven Stone," Steven said.

Mewtwo looks at the three, and is kind of surprise. He asks, "So what now?"

"Well O, E, and I will be leaving Mossdeep City soon," J said. He looks at Steven, and said, "Sorry Steven, you can't come. Like I said before, we do not want to be followed."

"What about me?" Mewtwo asks them.

"Mewtwo, even thou you're a Pokemon. You can't come with us," E said.

"For you see, we hope that no one is after us. Even thou we already lied about the incident yesterday," O said.

"You want to stay away from Team Rocket, and I am going around the world. Even if their boss watch that news, I highly doubt he believe it. He or she will want our power," J said.

"I already know who it is," Mewtwo said.

"We know its Giovanni," J said.

"Remember that E read your mind," O said.

"Who else would fund for you to be created?" E asks him.

"If I am not going with you, why did you bring me here?" Mewtwo asks in anger.

"Would you still follow me, if I just say no? Than leave right after," E said.

Mewtwo thought it over, and said, "I want to get stronger, so that Giovanni will not bother me again."

E disappeared in thin air, and O looks at Mewtwo. He said, "With the added power, Giovanni will still follow you…" He disappears right after.

Mewtwo and Steven look at the empty spots, and than back at J. J said, "They went ahead of me, so too make sure you all will not follow us. We teleport away…"

Mewtwo place his right hand on J's shoulder, and gripped it tight. "Well you're not leaving without me," he said.

"It will still be a no," J said. "And good-bye," with his right hand, he hit Mewtwo's hand off. He quickly teleported away, before Mewtwo could grab him once more.

Mewtwo stares at the empty spot, and looks at Steven. He asks, "Do you know where their going?"

"Not a clue," Steven said. And they both look up in the air, wandering where they went.

Both of them aren't the only ones wandering where the three went. The spy is looking up at the sky, and wandered where they went.

Until it spotted a dark dot in the air, it went up in the air and follows.

J, O, and E appeared behind a floating building. They're in Pacifidlog Town, a town floating above the water. All three look at each other, and wander where to go. They gone far, just to make sure Steven and Mewtwo won't follow.

All three are confuse of where to go, E thought of going to Petalburg City. O thought of Littleroot Town, but J can't decide which. Until he looks up, and saw a huge tower in the distance. He asks out loud, "What is that?"

O and E look in the direction, and someone said to them. "That is the Sky Pillar, youngsters." The three look in the direction of the speaker, it is an old man.

"Why is their big tower?" E asks him.

"It is their, in honor of the legendary ancient Pokemon. Rayquaza," said the old man.

"Rayquaza," O said, all three look in the past memory of Ash and Brock. Rayquaza is a big green dragon; it appears to not have any wings. A dragon that never touches the ground, unless it's territory has been threatened.

The old man went away, leaving the three with each other. They already decided; they will go to the Sky Pillar. And so they each disappear, one after another.

They appeared in front of the entrance, a big door to the Sky Pillar. But what stops them is that it's locked, but they know what to do.

They didn't know that the spy has finally found them, and this time it will not let them leave its sight. Until it saw them, go one by one right through the door without opening it. Probably an illusion, so it went to follow. But slam head first to the door, and landed on the ground knocked out. With the invisibility gone, it looks like a big bird with two arms and no legs. It is red and white, and with a blue triangle on the chest. The spy is a Latias…

The three continue walking in, and they didn't hear the door being hit so hard. They continue on, walking up the stairs. Their must be about thousands of steps, and so instead of a slow walk. They will act like ghost Pokemon, and go through the floors like they did the door.

They counted each floor they pass, eighty-seven, eighty-eight… Soon they counted up to a hundred, and they are outside once more. They landed on the roof, and look over the railing. They are far up in the sky…

A roar came from above them, and they look up. A big green dragon is heading straight at them, and landed on the roof. J shouted, "Its Rayquaza!"

It roars, and they all heard it say in their minds. So it is all three of you who gone into my territory uninvited, it said.

J, O, and E look at each other. They remember that this Rayquaza attacked Deoxys, just because it crash from space. They did the similarity, of course when all three were one.

"Well Rayquaza, we're sorry about it, so we came here to apologize," E said.

"We're sorry," said all three, and bow at the same time.

Rayquaza roars once more, it said, well you best not do that again… It sounded female, and this made J, O, and E more confuse. Why is nearly all the Pokemon they seen so far a female?

Rayquaza stares at them, and in their minds. She asks through a roar, I doubt you three came here just to apologize. You three are going to try to capture me, aren't you?

"Well there is only one of you, so I will try to capture you," J said.

"This means we best go back down, get dinner ready for our Pokemon. And probably have some fun," said O, and they both came to the railing. J handed E his backpack, and stay behind.

They both jump over, and Rayquaza stares in shock. She went pass J, and went over the rail. But stop, for she never saw this before. O and E glided to the bottom, with wings on their backs. Soon they are gone from sight, and she turns around and face with J.

J asks her, "How do you think of that? We could easily survive that fall, just think about the fall from space…"

Strange, for humans, she replied in his mind.

"We're not humans and not Pokemons either," J said. "So you ready for a Pokemon battle?"

Rayquaza looks at him with interest, and said, "Bring it on little guy…"

"If you think you're the biggest, than see my first Pokemon. Come on out Milotic," J said, as he grabs his ultra ball. He throws it in the air, and a big Milotic came out.

Rayquaza roars, said, she is big… Than she fires a hyper beam at Milotic…

With so much experience, she dodges the beam. But it struck J head on, exploded and he is in smoke. Faded and he is still there, but there is a hole under him.

He floated in the air, and said, "Good hyper beam from you, and great dodge Milotic." He scans his mind, to see which move is perfect to take down Rayquaza. Ice attacks are best, and the only ones are ice beam and blizzard. So he shouted, "Now Milotic, use blizzard!"

Milotic breathes deeply, and breathes out a cold blizzard. Striking everyone around them in a cold freeze and Rayquaza is getting the worse of it.

"Use ice beam," he said, and Milotic fires once more. Instead a breath of icy air, a blue color lightning stuck out and hit Rayquaza. Freezing her half solid, and fallen to the ground.

"Well done Milotic," J said, and he grabs an empty one. He throws it at Rayquaza, and she gone in. She stays in, and J walks over and picks it up. He looks up at Milotic, and said, "Well done Milotic, you beaten a legendary Pokemon. I am proud at that…"

Milotic's head came closer, and she gave a light kiss on his face. She said to him, "Thanks J, I had a good battle. So when is the time to relax?"

"In a few minutes, why don't you return into the ball? I will let you out later," J said. She agreed, and he sent her back in. Than he thought of letting out Rayquaza, and unfreeze her. He takes her ball, and sent her out.

Rayquaza came out, but she is still solid in ice. So he walks over, and places his right hand on the ice. It slowly melted away, leaving a puddle of water under her.

She moves around and stares at him, as he looks at her. She is double in size, it is twenty-three feet long before. But now forty-six feet long, and the head is bigger than Milotics.

Rayquaza moves closer, and picks him up with her left claw. From her size, it is like picking up a big doll. Looking at him closely, like it is like her first time meeting him. She said, already learn the human speech. "So you're my master?"

"More like a friend, not a master," J said. "But I have to admit, your personality change greatly…"

"I didn't change, I just feel great. But seeing you this size now," she said, and laughs. Lifting her right claw, pokes his chest. "You look cute and adorable…"

"What…?" J asks, sounded confuse and surprise.

"Well my friend, where do we go?" she asks him.

"I and my friends are staying down there, and now you're a new friend. So I bet all of them will be glad to meet with you," J said.

"Do you need a ride down?" Rayquaza asks him.

"That'll be best, thank you Rayquaza," J said, still being hold in her claws.

"I have a good idea, a good surprise for your friends down there," she said.

"What is it?" he asks her.

She came in close, and whispers into his ear…

Down below, O and E found a Pokemon by the doors. Sleeping on its back, they wander what it is. So they checked Ash's memory, and learn it is a Latias. Another legendary Pokemon, three in one day. An eon Pokemon, female eon. If it was a male, it would be blue instead of red, it would be a Latios.

E notices a bruise on her head, and so he heals the bruise. Picks her up, and carry her over to the grass. So she can relax on soft grass instead of hard ground. Putting the backpack right under her head, so she could use it as a pillow.

They both let out all their Pokemon, and told them to relax a bit. They're going to wait for J, and when he arrives. They will train, eat, and relax for the rest of the day.

Soon Rayquaza came down, and they saw her. O and E saw a big difference; it is twice as big as before. She hovers above them, and roars. In their minds, and every Pokemon who is looking at her heard of what she said. You two better be tasty, just like your other buffoon…

The Pokemon stare at her in shock, but O and E is not. O asks, "If you ate him, than why are you hiding him under your tongue?"

"How did you…" She asks in surprise, and she opens her mouth. Lifted up her tongue, and J is right there. Lying under her tongue, she faces her mouth to the ground. So he slides out, and landed on the ground covered in saliva.

J looks up at her, as he lies on the ground. "I told you, we are of one mind. So all three of us is of one mind, but in three bodies. What I know, they know. What they know, I know…"

"This is so confusing," Rayquaza said, and all the other Pokemon agrees with her.

J lets out all the others, and so all the Pokemon greeted each other. Milotic and Gorebyss went into the ocean water and relax.

J, O and E looks at them all. J said, "Well, you want us to be one person now, huh?"

They all nodded, for they are getting confuse with them. Sometimes mixing them up with each other, like calling O who is E.

"Well in the morning tomorrow, we will be one than," J, O, and E said at the same time. Since tomorrow is the last day for him to spend time in Hoenn…

"So what about training?" Blaziken asks, coming up beside J. Putting her right arm on his shoulders, and used his left hand and touch his left cheek.

J, O, and E looks so confuse, and all said, "Maybe it'll be better if everyone just relax or play." Since they don't know which to partner up, so very confusing.

So everyone went off and play or relax. Blaziken pulls J with her, as he tries to let go. Probably giving her more strength and speed wasn't a good thing, as he is being pulled.

Sealeo came and jumps on top of O, covering him in her body. He tries to push her off, but when he manages. She jumps back on him, and continues on and on.

E looks at them both, surprise. At least he doesn't get caught in something like those two, and he is glad for it. So he turns right, and going to get food ready.

But when he did, he steps right into a giant mouth. It's Mawile, and she snaps shut. She licks him in her big mouth, and swallows him. Going through her head, and heading into her stomach. He is in her belly, and she patted it. She went to sit against the wall, and hugs her belly and gone to sleep.

All three of them are stuck; of course they could easily get out. But they did say they could either relax or play. Blaziken wants to play a game with J, with all the other ones who want to play. Sealeo wants to relax on top of O, feeling him against her. And E is in Mawile's belly, hugging it as she sleep.

O pushes Sealeo up, and said, "I need to get dinner ready for everyone…"

"Fine," Sealeo said, sadly she got off of him. She decided to go play that game with J and the others. She went away from O, and gone to join the fun.

O went over to the sleeping Latias, who is using his backpack as a pillow. It seems like the only place that is quiet, and so he got out a plate for everyone. Even for Mawile and Latias…

As on time, E is coming closer. Covered in saliva, and stomach acid which tried to digest him but failed. He quickly cleans himself, and helps out O.

J and the other Pokemon, plays a game of tag. He, Blaziken, Armaldo, Aggron, Manectric, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Swampert, Seviper, Sealeo, Tropius, Flygon, Salamence, Metagross, and Rayquaza. Right now it is J who is it, and he is chasing after Blaziken. Gorebyss watches them as they played, swimming in a stream that is close. The stream is too small for Milotic thou…

He sees Blaziken turning right; he jumps quickly and touches her foot. She stops and looks down, and saw him did so. Now she is it, and so she decided to go after either Sceptile or Swampert.

J rolls closer to the water, and watches Blaziken go after the others.

Milotic saw him so close to the water and thought of something really good. With no one watching, she moves her tail out of the water and grabs his feet. She pulls him so quick, that no one had notice.

He looks at her in surprise, and she came in close. She opens her mouth wide, and gulps him in with the sea water. Licking him all over, and slowly move her head above the water. Opens her lips, allowing the sea water to flow out. After that, close her lips and gone back down.

Licking him up and down, left to right. Than with one swallow, he has gone down into her belly. Going slowly through her body, and stop at one point as it bulge out.

J used his telepathy to talk with her, he asks, "What are you doing?"

"I want to see how long I can hide you in there, hide you from everyone else," Milotic replied back through telepathy

"Fine," he replied. "Just to let you know, dinner is ready now… So if you want to act normal, pretending that I'm not in here. Than you must go, and have your dinner.

"Oh really?" she asks, sounded surprise. So she slowly rises out of the water, and came back on land. She places the bulge on the ground, trying to hide it from everyone's view.

"Everyone, dinner is ready," O shouted to everyone. Everyone is done playing the game, but they are wandering of where J went to.

Soon everyone is eating, except for Mawile and Latias. E carried a dish of Pokemon food, heading to Mawile. He tries to just stay away from her, for no matter what he does. He might end up in her belly again. Eyeing her big mouth, he goes on the other side. He walks closer to her, and places the plate down about two feet away from her.

At that moment, he jumps back. For Mawile tries to get at him, she is a good deceiver. Pretending to be asleep, and snaps at him by twisting around and used her big mouth.

He manages to get away from her, and runs off. Mawile turns around, and doesn't see him anywhere. She soon spotted him among the other Pokemon, she vows to get him. For making her look like a fool, he manages to get out of one of her favorite traps. She looks down, and saw the food. She picks it up the dish, and sat down. She ate her food, while watching E walking around.

With J occupied for the moment, O sat near Latias. Watching and waiting for her to wake up. As everyone enjoy their meals, and seeing Mawile eying E. Milotic happily ate her food, hiding her bulge which holds J in. O has one plate of Pokemon food, ready for Latias when she wakes up.

He saw the head move, and her eyes slowly opens. O said, "Hello Latias, glad you're alright now. There is Pokemon food for you if you want it…"

Latias stares at him in surprise, and slowly got up. O explains to her of what happen, he and E found her in front of the doors with a bruise on her head. Healed her, and waited.

Latias thanks him, and O asks her, "I just want to know, why you are here? How did you get that bruise on your head?"

She seems kind a shy, and slowly said it. In his mind, she said, I was following you three…

O stares at her in surprise, and E came along. J teleported from Milotic's belly, and into the ocean to wash off the saliva and digestion juices. He than teleported, and met with them. Surrounding Latias, looking at her.

This caused her to feel embarrass, and she feels scared. She closed her eyes, and lays flat to the ground. The three must be scaring her, so J and E went away to see the others.

O looks at her, and said, "Sorry about that, we were kind of mad a bit of being followed since Meteor Falls."

She opens her eyes, and looks at him. She said, and in his mind, not just there. I first saw you when you appeared near Fortree City. I was too shy to go see you…

"Why were you shy?" O asks her.

In his mind, she said, well you are different. I thought you would probably attack me or something.

"Well I wouldn't at that time," O said. "Were you the one who helped me at Meteor Falls?"

Yes, she replied through Pokemon speech and mind.

"Well I wouldn't do it before that time," O said. "But having a feeling someone is watching me, and I didn't know it. That kind of made me a bit mad; I don't like to be followed without knowing. Like I did with Mewtwo and Steven…"

Latias looks at him, and seems a bit shy to say something. So O explains who he and J and E are, of course she already heard it several times. So he holds the plate of Pokemon food to her, and she takes and eats.

O got up and took the backpack and walks away. Leaving Latias to herself, so he walks in between all the Pokemon. As they either rested, or just finishing their meals. O saw J explaining to Milotic of why he just teleported out of her belly without her knowing.

He sees E trying to stay away from Mawile, as she constantly stares at E. Rayquaza rested on the ground, beside Seviper.

O wanders of what to do right now and soon saw Gardevoir. She is sitting under a tree, with Blaziken and Tropius. So he raised his right hand, and the golden flute appears. He grasps it, and walks over to them.

They saw him coming, and say hello when he came near. They saw him holding the flute, and wanted him to play it. So he is happy to do so, he sat down. Lifted the flute up, and begins playing it. Gardevoir sings along with him, and they played marvelously.

Everyone around them, on this small island with the tower in the middle. They all heard them played their song…

Latias listens as she ate, she absolutely loves the music. His mastery with the flute, and Gardevoir with her singing. She loves it so much, that she nearly thought of joining them on their journey. But she prefers to think about it first, so for now she listens.

Mawile loves the music, but her still a bit angry for E. While she listens, as she is planning of how to get him.

When they finished, and Latias came over to them. Looking at O, and she asks if she could talk to him alone. So he agrees to, and left. He follows Latias, until no one is in ear shot.

Latias stops and turns around, looking at O. She asks, through his mind. She asks, "May I come with your group?"

"You sure?" he asks her, "for you know what happens if you join…" He holds the backpack on his back, which is full of ultra balls.

I heard it, and saw it, you know, she replied through his mind.

He took off his backpack, and opens it. He took out one ultra ball, and holds it in front of him. He asks one more time, "You sure?"

In his mind, she said, I'm sure. But can you make me a bit bigger?

He looks at her a bit surprise, and asks, "Why?"

Doesn't everyone dream of being bigger? She asks him through his mind.

"Well you're about four feet tall, and by going in the ball. You'll be six feet tall than, instead of four. So you want to be bigger, even thou you would be bigger than me with just a simple catch," O said.

Pretty please, she asks once more through his mind.

"Alright," he said, and lifted the ball in the air. He put more energy into it, and wanders how big she will be right after. So when he is ready, he asks, "You ready?"

She nodded, and so O gave the ball to her. She press the button, and gone in. It beeps several times, and stops. He lets her out once more, and she appears.

She appears to be double in size, probably about nine feet tall. She looks down at him, and he asks, "Too much?"

She grabs him, and hugs him. She said, "Just right! Thanks…"

"You're welcome," O said. She let's go of him, and came face to face with him. Her head is bigger than his, and she could easily pick him up like he is just a small rock. "Shall we introduce you to the team?" he asks.

"Sure," Latias, and gave a kiss to his right cheek. They both went off, and headed back to the main group.

When they came back, O introduces Latias to the group. And they greeted each other, and the sun slowly set. So everyone is getting ready to go to sleep…

J is grabbed by Blaziken, and she used him like he is some kind of a teddy bear. Armaldo relaxes against her, close to J. Manectric lays against Blaziken and J, so they could rest their heads on his fur. Tropius lies against Manectric. Milotic surrounded them, in a circle with them in the middle. Rayquaza did the same thing, and places her head on Milotics as she lays her head on Raquaza's body.

O is tackled down by Sealeo, and she lies on top of him from chest to feet. Allowing his head to be out, and also his arms. Flygon relax beside her right side, placing her head beside his head with the neck over the arm. Mightyena did the same thing that Manectric did for J, and relax for O to lay against. Gardevoir lies down on the left side of Sealeo, and places her arms around his neck as if she is hugging him. Swampert lays himself against Gardevoir, and Metagross just lies down beside Mightyena. Latias tries to find the spot to rest, and decided to rest on Sealeo's back. Sealeo didn't complain, but kind of liked it. Latias looks down at O's face, as he stares back. She leans over, and rested her head on his head.

Mawile tries to get to E first, but is too late. Salamence has him on top of her belly; Gorebyss hops out of the water and lays herself on top of him. Sceptile lies beside Salamence, lying on top of her wing. Aggron went on the right, and lays on top of the other wing. So Mawile decided to lie down beside Gorebyss, she pushes Gorebyss to the left and she lies on top of Sceptile and half of E. She got on, and lies on top of his right side. She place her head close to his, and he stares at her worried that she might try what she likes before. Than finally Seviper lays around them, just like Milotic and Rayquaza.

They all went to sleep, as the sun has set for the night. Tomorrow is the day when they leave Hoenn. But what got on J, O, and E's mind is what to do with his Pokemon. He can't just leave them with a Prof. Oak, not Birch either. So they got an idea, but they must wait for tomorrow…

End of Chapter 6

Written by Josephiroth


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 7

In the next morning, the day they leave Hoenn and go to either Johto or Kanto. The three are trap among their Pokemon, so one-by-one, they teleported from their grasp.

They came together in one spot, in front of the door to the Sky Pillar. They are about to become one once more, since all the Pokemon are kind of confuse. They want them to be Joe, instead of being J, O, and E.

So they all look at each other, and change into their true forms. J is a right half of the torso, right arm and right wing with one side of the head. O is the left half of the torso, left arm and left wing with the other side of the head. E is just the legs with the waist…

They form back into one being, and it said a few words which no one could understand. It glows brightly, and faded. Joe stands as the one being. No longer have J, O, and E, now backed to Joe.

Now he waits in front of the door to the Sky Pillar, waiting for the sun to rise. And for his Pokemon to wake up…

He didn't realize, by teleporting from them. It cause one of the Pokemon to wake up, it is Mawile. She watches as they fuse back into one, and saw him. She never saw his form before, he looks so enchanting.

When he appeared as a one being, she decided to go over to him. So she slowly got off of Salamence, and jumps over Seviper's coils.

Now out of that, she walks over to Joe. He saw her coming, but he doesn't back away. So when she came closer, she said, "Hi…" Giving his a smile, and putting her right hand up into a way to say hi.

"Good morning," Joe replied, being ready if she might turn around and snap at him.

She said, "You look cute…" she blushes at that…

"I look the same way as before," Joe said. "I may be one, but before I was three we look the same. So I haven't changed a thing, I just look the exact way before…"

"Not you're human form, but in that other form," she said quickly.

"Alright, so you saw my true form. You're the first," Joe said.

"How can you reconnect like that?" she asks.

"Simple, we were one before. So we just have to put beside each other, and fuse into one," he said.

Mawile understands of what he said, so she came closer to him. Grabbing both of his hands with hers, and she asks, "Could you show me that form one more time?"

"Sorry, but no," Joe replied.

She leans closer to him, and asks, "Pretty please…"

"Not today," Joe replied.

She came even closer, and hugs him. She asks once more, "Please…"

"Like I said before, not today," Joe said.

"Fine then, if you wanted to be that way than," she said, and lets go and turn around. She slowly walks away, as Joe watch her go.

Than she lunges backwards, opening her big mouth wide. He dodges it, by going up in the air. Mawile close her mouth, and felt nothing. She turns around, and saw him not there anymore.

"Up here," he said, and she looks up and saw him. He hovers in the air, with two wings on his back.

"How did you do it so fast?" she asks in surprise.

"Well when you turn around, I quietly cast the spell. Jump in the air, and saw you lunge backwards. I knew you would try that," Joe said.

She glares up at him, and said, "One of these days, you will be in my belly. And I will not let you out," and she walks away.

As the sun rises, all the Pokemon awaken from their sleep. They all stretch themselves, and got off from each other. They all look around trying to find where J, O, and E.

But when they only found one, it means they became one once more. So Joe came to them all, and explains that he is back normal. Plus they will leave Hoenn, and find a small paradise.

So when they were all ready to go, he created another backpack. One holds the empty ultra balls, and the other will hold all nineteen ultra balls.

With each one, he sent his Pokemon back in. When they were in, he knows it is time to go. He summons his wings, and flew in the air. He doesn't realize it, but he is being followed. A Pokemon is on top of the Sky Pillar, watching him. A Pokemon with a torn up cape, and when it saw him go. It floated in the air, and follows and hid behind the clouds.

Joe stops in mid air, floating above the open sea. He decided to do something that would be impossible… Since he doesn't know who to leave his Pokemon with, not Oak and not Birch. Not even Rowan and not Elm.

He decided to create a floating island, so he kept his backpacks on his backs. He raised both of his arms in the air, and creates a large orb of light. Lightning struck it, as the sky begins to darken. Making it larger, and soon it looks like a small moon.

He sent ahead of him, and as soon it is about fifty feet away it burst. Exploded, and it almost looks like a new sun. Clouds disperse when they were close, and disappeared.

Soon it all faded, and in the same spot. It is an island, floating in the sky. It is in a circle shape, with mountains on all sides. Clouds form around it, making look like a giant cloud. The island is hidden with in…

So Joe went through it, and went over the mountains. He doesn't know that the other Pokemon, who was behind him, stands their in complete shock.

It is Mewtwo, who has been following him. He finally found him, after going through the sky. When he saw the pillar, he had no doubt that they will go there.

When Mewtwo saw him flying off, he follows him. As he followed him in the sky before, he nearly went into him when he stopped. He quickly hid behind the cloud, and waited for what he about to do.

When Mewtwo saw him created something like that, he never believes it. Joe has created a floating island; he indeed has more power than him. He soon follows him into the clouds, which conceal the island.

Joe has gone right past the mountains, he saw his magnificent island. There is a big lake, a forest, a small desert, and mountains all around the island. In the middle of the island is a large castle, with seven towers.

So he flies toward it, and Mewtwo follows. He is completely surprise to see it all, a complete and wonderful looking paradise.

Joe flies straight to the castle, took off one of his backpacks. The one with all nineteen, and so he landed in front of the large castle.

He opens the backpack, and took each ball out. He brought them all out, and they all look around them. Amazing island, the forest is full of fruit. A large lake and a desert. Mountains on all sides and the large castle which is behind Joe.

He said to them all, "Welcome to my little paradise, a floating island I have created for you all."

They all are wowed and surprise of the area, and Joe continued on, "As you all can see, this island is perfect for you all. A good lake to swim in, a desert for any rock and ground types to like. A forest with plentiful shade, and fruit that will always grow in every day. Mountains for any flying and dragon Pokemon, and the castle. This castle holds many things with in, would you all like a tour?"

They nodded, and he led them in the castle. Of course the ones that is way too big, stays out and looks through the windows. Rayquaza, Seviper, and Milotic stayed out, and so did Gorebyss stayed with them since there is no water within.

In the castle, there are hundreds of rooms. Bedrooms, kitchens, a big dining room. Watch towers, and one room with a large TV. Joe turns it on, and they all saw it. A screen with them on it and Joe turns to the right. So did the TV screen, and Joe explains, "Everything you see on this TV shows what I see."

"Why did you create it in the first place?" Blaziken asks him.

"Because I am going around the world," Joe said. "It's kind of hard to do what we did everyday. But carrying more than six, if I am to act like a Pokemon Trainer. Than I must only carry six Pokemon with me, but of course this is your little paradise. A place where you all can live in…"

All of them seem sad about this, and Blaziken asks, "Which six will you pick?"

"I will choose when the sun is high in the sky," Joe said. "Plus any Pokemon I capture when I'm out there, one of the six Pokemon I will be carrying will be transported back here. So now all of you have a good time…" He walks away, leaving them to themselves.

Joe has gone into a different room, with a bunch of shelves. He places thirteen balls on the shelves, and chose random ultra balls. After the choosing, he thought of making them stand out a bit more. So on each ultra ball, that once hold a Pokemon in has that Pokemon's name. He knows which six he got, but so he waited to it is time.

Some Pokemon stayed in the TV room, and tries to see which he picks. But they didn't see anything, since Joe had his eyes closed during the time.

So they all went to different places, and waited. Mawile went with Blaziken, as they went out of the castle. Mawile looks at her friend, and asks, "What do you see in him?"

"In who?" Blaziken asks her.

"Joe," Mawile said.

"I see in him a caring person, he helped me when I was weak," Blaziken said.

"I see in him, as a stubborn morsel," Mawile said.

"Stubborn morsel? Oh, you sometimes eat him with your big mouth huh?" Blaziken asks, and laughs.

"He may be tasty, but he is so stubborn," Mawile said.

"Why?" She asks her.

"Because he won't show you right after he did something you wanted to see," Mawile said.

"Did he say he will show you some other time?" Blaziken asks her.

"Yes he did," Mawile said. "But I highly doubt he will pick me as one of the six to go with him…"

"Because of you keep trying to eat him?" Blaziken asks her.

Mawile nodded, and Blaziken patted her back. Blaziken tries to comfort her, "Hey, listen up. I ate him once before…"

Mawile looks at her, and seems surprise. Blaziken continues, "I and Milotic did it once, and we enjoy it. Plus remember this, he picked the six in random. So it can be possible that you would go with him…"

"Really?" Mawile asks.

"It could be possible…" Blaziken said.

They smile to each other, and continue walking down the path…

The sun is high in the sky, and everyone waited outside of the castle. Soon Joe came out of the entrance, carrying the backpack with eighty-one ultra balls with in. Joe has the same clothing he wore before, but with six empty slots.

He came in front of them all, and said, "Time for me to choose…" He puts his right hand in his pocket, and said, "I pick random ultra balls, and did not look at the names on them yet. So it is all by chance, and let us begin."

He pull out one ultra ball, and looks at the name. He looks up, and said, "The first is Milotic." He places the ball back in the slot, and so he pulls out another ball. He looks at it, and said, "Next is Latias…"

Milotic and Latias went behind Joe, as he pulls out another ball. He looks at the crowd of Pokemon, and said, "Number three is Gorebyss…" Gorebyss came on to the ground, and tries to get over to them. Soon she came right beside them, and he pulls another ball. He said, "Sealeo is number four."

As soon he said Sealeo, she jumps right at him. He falls down, with her on top. Giving him a belly hug, and got off. He gets back up, and grabs another ball. He takes it out, and looks at it. He said, "Number five is Blaziken…"

Blaziken looks at Mawile, and smiles. She left her, and runs over to Joe. Grabs him and hugs him, twirl around as his legs went into the air. She stops and lets him go, and so he takes the last one out.

Mawile turns and walks away, sad that she will not be picked. Joe said, "The last is Mawile…" She stops, and turns around in surprise. She looks around, and the others were clapping for her. She walks up to Joe and than just hugs him. Joe expected that she would use her mouth, but didn't expect a hug.

She didn't let go, and that made Joe wander. He asks, "Something wrong?"

She looks at him; he didn't expect to see tears in her eyes. She said, "Nothing wrong, I'm just glad I can come…" she used her right hand wipe away the tears. Than she let's go of him, and stands beside Blaziken.

Joe watches her as she went to stand beside Blaziken, and Joe wanders, is that really Mawile? So he turns back to everyone, and said, "I'm sorry everyone, but you all must stay here. But I will be back; you can count on it…"

"Papa!" Armaldo shouted, and runs towards him. He jumps on him, and Joe is once again on his back. Armaldo has tears in his eyes, and looks down at him. He said, "I want to come with you, papa! I want to papa, I really want too!"

"Armaldo…" Joe said, trying to figure of what to say.

Gorebyss said out loud, "I will stay, take Armaldo with you. After all, he is your son…"

Mawile looks at Blaziken, and asks, "Son?"

Blaziken whispers in her ear, saying, "Joe gave him life, from a fossil he found. From that day, Armaldo does not want to be apart from him…"

"You sure Gorebyss? I know you wanted to go on an adventure, and it was luck of a draw," Joe said.

"I'm sure," Gorebyss said. "I did want to have an adventure, but really all I wanted is to move around. Ever since I was a Clamperl, I was stuck in one place all the time. Since you came to me, you helped me to evolve. Than I was able to move, I can swim around. So please, take Armaldo with you…"

"Well it is your choice Gorebyss," Joe said. He looks at Armaldo, and said, "You can come too, Armaldo." And at that, he hugs him very tight.

Armaldo keeps saying, "Yeah, yeah!"

"Could you please get off of me, son?" Joe asks him, and he did get off. As soon as Joe got up, he took Gorebyss ball. He lifted it in his right hand, and it disappears. Than a new ball reappears, the one that is for Armaldo.

He notices that Gorebyss is having a hard time, getting back to the water. So he went over to her, and picks her up. He walks over to the lake, and slowly put her in. When she is out of his hand, she dives in the water. Joe is about to turn away, but than Gorebyss came back up and planted kiss on his right cheek. She said, "Thanks for the help…" She dives right back in, and Joe saw her go.

He turns around, and is grabbed by Rayquaza. She picks him up, and brought him eye to eye. She asks, "And why am I not coming?"

"Because you didn't get picked," Joe said. "You didn't win the random pick, Milotic, Latias, Blaziken, Mawile, and Sealeo won their chance to come…"

"Yes I know," Rayquaza, said. "But why don't I come with you? You just caught me just yesterday, so why can't I come with you?"

"Rayquaza, I didn't pick by favorites. I went by random, and after all. I came to this world just five day's ago," Joe said. "I treat all and even you as a friend, you've been flying constantly in the sky. So why don't you take a rest on this floating island?"

"Fine," Rayquaza said, and moves him in front of her mouth. She gave him her kiss, which is from head to waist. After that, she slowly puts him back on the ground. Than she flies away, going behind the castle.

Joe walks over to the others, and said, "Well all of you can relax her, as you want to. I and the six will be going now…" He walks over to the six chosen ones, and takes each ball out and returns them in. He looks at them all, and wave good-bye and he disappears.

Everyone wave to him as he goes, and so they went their separate ways. Some went into the forest; some went to relax at the lake. Some in the desert, and some went into the castle and watch what Joe is doing.

Mewtwo saw this entire place; it is a perfect paradise for him to live. This is one place that even Giovanni can't get too, and that is a good thing. So he decided to stay here, even thou Joe said he shouldn't come with him. But he is not here, and so Mewtwo can relax here.

Joe flew in the sky; his desire destination is the Kanto Region. The region where Ash and Brock were born in… As he flew over the seas, he looks down and saw islands. From his memories that belongs to Ash, their called the Orange Islands.

Today is still the sixth day he supposes to be in Hoenn, but he needed to find a good place for all of his Pokemon. Even for the ones he will capture in the future…

He decided to land on one of the islands, the one where it is so cold. He doesn't know the name of this island, but he saw a town. So he landed on a mountain, which is kind of small for a mountain.

He walks down the mountain, and all of a sudden he slip on some ice. He falls down the mountain, rolling as he went. He soon stops and falls over a cliff.

He fallen a great way down and soon he fell into ice cold water. He continues to sink down into the water, and thought, this is probably a good time to bring out Sealeo…

He is about to grab a ball from his vest, until he is grabbed from the back by someone. He is being pulled out from far below in the water, and he wanders, who could be helping me from this freezing water?

Soon he came out of the water, but in the air instead. He thought that if it is a person, he would be dragged out of the water and back to land. But the savior is holding him in the air, so he slowly turns his head and looks behind him.

It is a big blue head, with caring eyes. He looks down, and sees flippers. He also notices a big grey shell on its back, since it is turning its head and drops him on it.

He lies on top of its back, and it looks down at him. It asks, "Lap lap Lapras?" In his mind, it sounded female. And she asks, are you alright?

"Yes I am, thanks," Joe said.

"Lap Lapras Lap?" Lapras asks, and in his mind. She asks, "You understand me?"

Joe looks into Ash's memories, and learns it is a Lapras. It is an intelligent, and gentle and kind to everyone. Her kind can understand humans, and they are quite rare.

Joe said to her, "Yes I can, I can understand Pokemon. But truly, when I talk to Pokemon. I can hear them speak in my mind, as I than understand them. So as you say your name over and over, I can hear you say words in my mind."

Lapras stares at him in surprise, and asks through thought. Who are you?

"My name is Joe," Joe said. "And I'm not human at all; I'll just prove my point." He got up, and jumps backwards. He summons his wings, and floated in the air. He flew close to her, and said, "As you can see, humans can't do what I can. For I am a God, a powerful being. The reason I'm telling you this is because you're a Pokemon, not a human."

She asks in his mind, than why didn't you get yourself out?

"I did not know who is outside of the water; I don't like having some people see who I am. So when you were taking me out, I was originally going to let out Sealeo. So anyone would think I am human," Joe said. "But for you, you saved me without even knowing I was still alright. So I thought it is best to tell you this…"

How very interesting, Lapras thought. Than she asks, you said you can survive the cold water; do you want to see the beauty down there?

"Alright, but how about I bring out two friends out for a swim," Joe asks her, and she nodded. He takes Milotic's and Sealeo, and sent them both out.

They went into the water, and came back up. They saw Lapras, and they greeted her. Lapras is surprise of how big they are, and they told them about what happens when Joe captures a Pokemon. Without them noticing, he dives in the water.

They look at where the splash came from, and wander who did it. Than Joe's head came out, and looks over to them. He asks, "So when will you girls come under?"

They went towards him, and they all went under. Sealeo came closer to him, and gave a light Headbutt. Milotic swimming beside them and Lapras is ahead of them.

She is showing them a lot of beautiful things, there are sea plants. More underwater Pokemon and underwater crystals. When they're done, Lapras led them back of where they started. But Lapras still led them underwater, it seems the exit of the mountain is a river. The river is deep, that everyone can swim through it without going above.

They all went downriver, and soon they came to the ocean. Lapras went to the surface of the water, and so did Milotic. Sealeo went next, and Joe came last.

So far, Joe has not seen another Lapras. This possibly means that this Lapras is alone; she clearly had a fun time with his water Pokemon.

So Joe left the water, and got on her back. He looks at her, and asks, "Would you like to come with us?"

Lapras looks at him, and nodded. She moves her head closer to him, and nudges him with her head. Joe asks her, "Do you know of what happens?"

Lapras said in his mind, Milotic and Sealeo had told me. They said I will grow bigger, stronger, faster, and well I don't have an evolution.

"Alright than," Joe said. "But first, how about a ride to a different island?"

Sure, she replied.

Joe looks at Milotic and Sealeo, and said, "How about you two take a rest?" They nodded, and he took out the two balls. And they went in to rest…

Joe scans the horizon, seeing for any islands around instead the one they were on. He notices smoke, similar to Volcano's smoke. He could easily tell the difference between campfire smoke, and the volcano smoke. Smoke from a volcano attends to be lighter than campfire smoke.

So he pointed that way, and said, "How about that way?"

Lapras looks in that direction, and said in his mind, sure thing. She swims in that direction, and Joe hangs on tight.

Joe checks on Ash's memory, and learns it is a place where he never went to. He checks the map of Hoenn, but it is useless. He needs a map of the Orange Islands, or maybe Kanto map has the islands in it.

But now, he needs to pick which Pokemon. For when he put Lapras into an empty ultra ball, he needs to send one Pokemon back to the island paradise. So when Lapras swims, Joe thinks on her back for which one and talk to them in their balls through telepathy.

Sealeo has decided to go back to the island paradise, so when Lapras has reach the island. Joe has captured Lapras, and lets out Sealeo. He lifted the ball in his right hand, and he teleported it to the castle. As soon it is gone, so did Sealeo. Joe knows where Sealeo went, the moment the ball went back. Sealeo will be swimming with Gorebyss, as soon as she appears in front of the castle.

He puts Lapras's ball into the empty slot, and begins walking. His destination is the volcano, for no doubt there are fire types there.

As he walks, he doesn't know who is heading for him. Until too late, for he is pushed down to the ground. He has been trample on by hooves, and the last one pushes off his head. For some reason, it felt harder than even his diamonds.

He slowly looks up, and saw something he never expects. It is a fire horse, a Nightmare! But in the day? Joe wanders. He decided to check the memory of Ash, and soon learns it is called Ponyta. Ponyta is a horse with a mane of flames, and it evolves into a Rapidash. A Rapidash looks like a unicorn, with a mane of flames as well but it is bigger than a Ponyta.

Joe quickly gets up, and decided to catch it. Just because it trampled him, it would've mind of just turning a little and avoid of trampling him.

So he begins running after it, and as soon he started. He begins closing the gap in between them. Soon he came right beside it, and it looks at him in surprise.

He said to it, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" It nodded, and stops. He stops further away from it, and quickly grabs a ball from his vest.

It is Milotic's ball, and he sent her out. She landed in front of him, and Joe said, "Milotic, this a regular match to see if I can capture it. So are you ready?" She nodded, and waited for this Ponyta to make a first move.

It opens mouth wide, and spits out bits of fire. It using Ember, and so Joe shouted, "Use hydro pump!" Milotic launches a blast of water, heading straight through the ember and right at Ponyta. It is so strong, that it fainted from the blow.

Joe forgot that he didn't take an empty one out of the backpack, so he quickly grabs one. He throws it at the fallen horse, and it has gone in.

And at that, Joe realizes he needs to send one back to the island paradise. Milotic said, "I will go back, if you don't mind that?"

"Your sure?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Even thou it has been a short trip," Milotic said.

"Alright than, have fun," Joe said, and raises her ball in the right hand. It teleported, and so did Milotic. Milotic disappears just like Sealeo, and headed back to the paradise island.

So Joe took Ponyta's ball, and knows it is going to be a Rapidash. So he lets it out, and he is right. It is bigger than him, just by two feet.

It looks down at him, and spoke out loud. It seems shocked when it did, for it spoke in human language. So Joe said, "Welcome to the team, my name is Joe. As you can see, from your recent capture. You evolve, became stronger and faster, and gain human language. How do you feel?"

It looks at him in surprise, and said, "I feel good, better than good. It feels great actually…" It sounded female…

"Well I am glad you like," Joe said. "But I would like to know, why did you trample me?"

"Couldn't stop myself," she said. "Sorry about that…"

"It's alright," Joe said. "If I was human, than I would probably be dead. So could you please be careful next time…"

"I will now, since you're my trainer," Rapidash said.

"Well it seems you're a guide on the island, do you know where is a best place to relax? A warmer place," Joe asks her.

"I know of such, please get on," she said, and she got down. He gets on top of her, and expected the flames of her mane to burn his clothing. But it didn't burn, and she said, "Hold on tight."

"I know how to ride a horse," Joe replied. He didn't grip her mane with his hands; he grips her sides with his legs.

Soon they were off, and she is speeding away quick. Joe wishes he didn't give her the extra speed. She trotted over rocks, and headed up the volcano.

Joe asks her, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to meet my friends," she replied. "Since I go with you now, my friends would probably want to come with you as well. Since no one else likes them…"

"Who your friends?" Joe asks her.

"You'll see," she replied, and so they appear in front of a cave. She stops all of a sudden, and he is fling from her back. And he landed on his back, in a complete thud. She came closer to him, and said, "I told you to hold on tight." And she laughs right after…

"I don't feel pain if you forgotten," Joe said. "If I felt pain from this, then I would be a wreck from your trample from before…"

"Char Charmander?" said someone in the cave, it sounded female. She asks, "Who are you two?"

"Char Charmander?" said another, sounded male. He asks, you friend or foe?

"Chartwins, it is me. It's Ponyta," Rapidash said.

Two lizards came out of hiding, each are red and has a flame on its tail. Joe is surprise to see such creatures; he looks in Ash's memories. These two are Charmanders, and from Ash's memories he had one before. When it evolves, it wouldn't listen to him. When it became a Charizard, it breathes fire on him several times. Even causes Ash's match in the indigo league, to loose. Eventually it listens to him on the Orange Islands, and they became good friends.

"Char Charmander," said the female Charmander. In his mind, she said, you're not Ponyta.

"Actually she is, she just evolved," Joe said.

"Char Charmander Char?" asks the male Charmander. In his mind, he asks, how do you understand us?

Joe explains to them, that he isn't a human. He explains everything, how Rapidash evolved. She learned the human language, and what happens when he captures a Pokemon. The Chartwins listens to him, and so did Rapidash as she sat down on her legs.

When he finished, the female Charmander asks Rapidash. "Char Charmander Char Char?" In his mind, she asks, so you will be leaving than?

Rapidash asks them, "I'm wandering if you want to come with us?"

Joe listens as they spoke to each other, listening to his mind. The male Charmander said; I will go if my sister is going…

His sister said the same thing, and they said to Joe. That they want to be together where ever they go, and Joe understands this. Twins don't like to be separated from each other after all…

Joe said, "I understand, but I need to think for a moment…" He has to send back two Pokemon, and he wants to carry three Hoenn and three Kanto Pokemon as he journey on. It is clear that Rapidash would like to be with the Chartwins, so Lapras can go back and enjoy a good time with the other water Pokemon. So the other choice is Blaziken, Mawile, and Latias. Armaldo likes to stay with him, as he makes his journey.

He heard in his mind, it is coming from Latias. She is saying of going back as well, so it is decided. Latias and Lapras will be going back…

So he got up, and looks at them. He said, "Excuse me for a moment…" And he walks out of the cave…

He picks Latias ball, and sent her out. He than teleported her ball and she went along with it. He than grabs Latias, and when she came out. She is ten feet tall, and she looks down at him. Doesn't see any difference, and Joe explains to her. She is going to the island paradise, and have a good time with Milotic, Sealeo, and Gorebyss. She seems okay with that, and he teleported her ball along with Lapras to the island. Joe has no doubt she will have a good time there, making new friends with everyone.

When he finished, he opens his backpack. Took out two empty ultra balls out, and put them in the empty slots. He headed back to the other three.

They waited patiently, and Joe said, "I got two empty slots ready for you two, but you both know what happens if you two come. You two won't be Charmanders, but you both will be Charizards. You'll both be bigger than a normal Charizard, stronger than one and faster than one."

They both nodded, and Joe grabs both of the empty ultra balls. He holds them close to the Chartwins, and they each press one. They both went into the balls, and waited.

Rapidash looks at him, and said, "Oh yeah, there are two stones that you'll be interested in." And she pointed her horn at the rocks, both of which are red.

Joe places the ultra balls in the slots, and walks over to the stones. He picks them both up, and saw a fire in them both. Fire Stones, they are used to evolve a certain kind of Pokemon.

He said, "These are a rare find, I think I will hold on to these. Rapidash, are you ready to go?"

"Aren't you going to let them out?" she asks.

Joe looks at the roof of the cave, and said, "I think the cave is small for them now. I think we should go back down, get off this volcano."

"Alright than, hop on," she said. He got on her back, and she said once more, "And please, hold on tight."

And so they left the cave, and headed down the volcano.

They came into a forest, and Joe got off her back. He decided to take all the Pokemon out now, since it is getting close to sunset.

He takes both of the Chartwins ultra balls out, and sent them out. Two big dragons appeared in front of him, there both red. With wings, two horns on their heads, and a yellow belly. The tails still have fire on it. They stand about eight feet tall, both at the same size.

They look down at him, and are surprise he wasn't kidding about the size. A regular size Charizard is eight inches smaller than him, and these two with the added height they are bigger than him. Rapidash is a bit smaller than them…

Both of the Chartwins, looks at him. Than grab him together, and hug him at the same time. Squeezing him in between them, and he is just glad they didn't breathe fire on him.

They both said at the same time, "This feels great! We've always been stared down at; others disrespect us because of our size. Now we are bigger than before, and we thank you for it…"

"You two are welcome," Joe said. They let go of him, and Joe backs away from them. Rapidash came beside them, and Joe said, "Prepare to meet my other three friends…" He took each ball, and sent one by one out.

Mawile, Blaziken, and Armaldo came out. And Armaldo jumps on Joe, sending him to the ground. He said, "Papa, let's play!"

Joe asks, "Why don't you meet with our new friends?"

"Okay, okay," Armaldo said it so quickly. He got off of him, and he went over and greeted the three fires Pokemon. So did Blaziken, and Mawile.

They talk for a while, and during that time. Joe quickly got dinner ready for them all, but now he ran out of Pokemon food. So the next time he goes to a town or a city, best to get more Pokemon food.

He said to them, "Dinner is ready." They came over, and got their dishes. All of them happily enjoy their meals, as Joe sat by him self, alone. Sitting in a meditation position, and relax against a tree.

The Chartwins and Rapidash ask the other trio of why Joe is not eating. They explain that they don't know, maybe he doesn't need to eat.

The female Charizard picks up her plate, and came over to Joe. Sat beside him, and handed him her plate. Saying, "You need to eat…"

Joe looks at her, and said, "I don't need food, you best finish it."

"Why won't you eat anything?" she asks him.

He said, "I never eat, I never sleep. It is useless to me; Gods have no need for food and don't sleep."

"You consider yourself a God?" she asks in surprise.

"Trust me, I am one. I'm not from this world," Joe said. "I am over a million years old, and I am the most powerful being in this world. You and every single Pokemon I had caught hold a single speck of my energy. Considered to be weak, but when taken by someone else it seems. It makes them stronger than normal, better than before. But it also forms a link in between us all."

The male Charizard came over, and sat on the other side. Looking at him, he asks, "What is your world like?"

"My world is different than this world," Joe said. "My world doesn't have science like TV, poke balls, vehicles. Not Pokemon either, but there are different creatures. Creatures I know of and ones that don't dwell in this world. We live in peace, and working with each other. I and the other Gods make sure the world is still in peace, no wars, just in peace."

"Your world sounds very interesting," she said.

Mawile and Blaziken came over, along with Rapidash. They sat down in front of them, Rapidash is facing him. With Blaziken on her left side and Mawile sat on the right.

Armaldo quickly came over, and sat down in between the male Charizard and Mawile. All of them looking at Joe, and listening to him as he spoke of his world.

When he finish, he looks at them all. He asks, "Anything else you all wanted to know?"

"Why did you come to this world?" Rapidash asks him.

"Originality, it was by accident. A spell I was experimenting on, and was accidentally pulled through the portal. I arrive in outer space, and plummeted to this world. I crash in Sinnoh, and met with three kids. Learn from them, and of this world. I than decide to try to be a Pokemon trainer," Joe said.

"How come you didn't go back after arriving here?" Mawile asks him.

"The spell has to recharge, it takes thirty days. So far, it only had been six days. So I still have to wait for another twenty-four days," Joe said.

"Well I am glad you came to this world," Blaziken said. "I mean, without you. We all wouldn't be here right now, we all be on our own. Somewhere alone…"

"And I wouldn't have a papa," Armaldo said. Of course without Joe, Armaldo would still be a fossil.

Joe looks at them all; they seem to be a bit tired now. So he asks them, "All of you, ready to go to sleep?"

They nodded, and both of the Charizards hug Joe and lays on their backs with him in between them. Armaldo went on top of him, and lies there looking at his papa. Rapidash came around, and rest in between the Charizards. Putting her head against his, and giving him a warm touch.

Mawile got on top of the female Charizard, and lies closer to Joe. As did for Blaziken, she got on the male and came closer to him.

They shut their eyes, and some yawn. The sunset and they all went to sleep. While Joe just looks up in the sky, seeing the stars come out. He continues watching the stars, and waited till morning.

End of Chapter 7

Written by Josephiroth


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 8

In the morning, Joe is stuck in between the six Pokemon. The Chartwins on either side of him, Armaldo on top of him with Blaziken and Mawile on either side of him, and Rapidash is against his head. So Joe is stuck, if he teleports than the three Pokemon on top would wake up. His legs are also stuck, with the Charizards tails around and on top of him. So all he can do is wait…

The sun is rising, as for the sky brightens. But the Pokemon didn't waken, for they're having a dream of Joe's memories. He doesn't know it, but when the sun light reaches the Charizards heads. The male awaken, and nudges Blaziken to wake up with his left claw.

She woke up, and saw the male Charizard wanting her to get off. So she slowly got off him, and Charizard moves to his left. Causing Armaldo to fall closer to Joe, so he grabs him and slowly move him closer to the ground. Armaldo still slept, Joe could hear his snoring.

He forgot about Mawile, and so she falls on top of him. She slowly opens her eyes, and saw Joe's face right in front of her. She didn't expected this, but she blush.

With his arms and legs pinned to the ground by her, but with her awake he could teleport. She said to him, "Morning Joe."

"Good morning Mawile," Joe said. "Could you get off me please?"

"Um, sure," Mawile said, she lifted her left hand and patted his face. She moves to her right, and slowly got off of him. She asks herself, what is wrong with me? Why do I feel about him?

Joe finally free from his entrapment, he slowly sat up. He looks to his right, and saw the female Charizard waking up.

She saw him, and got her self up. She stretches herself, and yawn. She walks towards her twin brother, and they said good morning to each other.

Joe looks behind him, and saw Rapidash is already up. So he slowly got, and waited for them all.

When they all are finishing stretching and yawning, they all came to Joe. He is standing all alone, waiting for them to come. They all said good morning to each other…

Than Blaziken started laughing, so Joe asks, "What is so funny?"

"I just notice something," Blaziken said. "After you capture a Pokemon, they are smaller than you. But right after, we are bigger than you. So Joe, who you befriended, gets bigger."

Mawile and the other four realize this, and they begin laughing. Joe said, "I don't see what is so funny about it…"

"Well you may not see it, but we do," Rapidash said.

The male Charizard said, "And your hair is mess up than before…"

"What?" Joe asks.

"A God with messy hair, now that is new," the female Charizard said, and they all laugh after.

Joe used his hands, and felt his hair. They're correct, it is all messed up. So he used his hands, and flattens it. He looks at them, and asks, "How this?" Than it poof back to the way it was…

Mawile laughs, and said, "It is still messy…"

"What is with it today? Everyone is picking on me," Joe said. He used his hands, and tries to flatten his hair again.

"Sorry if we were picking on you, papa," Armaldo said. "But it is funny…"

"It is alright," Joe said. "If I saw myself, I am probably laughing too." He waited till they finish laughing, and he said, "Well we will be going into Kanto than…"

"You mean you don't know where you are?" the female Charizard asks.

Joe looks at them, confuse. The male Charizard said, "You're on Cinnabar Island."

Joe checks his memory, and learns that is the island where Ash did go to. But from his point of view when he arrives, he doesn't know what island it is. Joe said, "So we're on Cinnabar Island, I thought we were still in the Orange Islands…"

"So where will we go now?" Rapidash asks.

"Well I will need to stop in town," Joe said. "So I can get more Pokemon food, we're fresh out. So I need to put you all back in the ultra balls…"

They nodded, and Joe took each ball out. He sent them back in, and Joe is now ready to go into town. So he walks around the island, trying to find the town.

Soon he came in to the town, and saw the shops are busy. From Ash's and Brock's memories, this island is a tourist resort. Pokemon Centre and the hotels will be full, except the one that the gym leader runs.

So he tries to find the Poke Mart, and he soon found it. He tries to get pass the people who goes in and coming out. He quickly got the Pokemon food, and tries to get out with the Pokemon food.

He finally got out, and tries to find an ally way. Where people can't see him putting the Pokemon food away, so he has no choice but to put them in the backpack. He took out six empty ultra balls, and put them in his pockets. He couldn't fit off the food in, so he has to carry one bag along with his backpack. So he wishes he picked a gym bag, instead of a backpack.

So he finally found a building, looks like an old mansion. Broken windows, dried and chipped paint, and roof is a wreck. Doors are hanging, so Joe decided to go in. For no one has gone in, and it seems no one lives in it.

He slowly opens the door, and it broke off. This building is definitely wrecked up, and so Joe has gone in.

Joe saw the place, it is definitely abandoned. Statues that are broken, dead plants, wreck machines. He sat down, and took off his backpack. He put his right hand over it, and changes his backpack into a gym bag. With more room, he put the rest of the Pokemon food in it.

When he finished, he decided to go. He got up, and picks up the bag. He is about to leave, but than he heard a noise in the building. It didn't sound like a creak from a building, it sounded like a bark.

So Joe decided to look around first, before going. He walks down the halls, and check each room.

He steps on some kind of liquid, and he looks down. The liquid is rising up to three feet, and he saw eyes and a mouth. Joe tries to move his leg out, but it didn't budge. The liquid creature said, "Grimer!" In his mind, it sounded female. She said, got you!

"Let go!" Joe said to it. Joe checks Ash's memory, and learns it is a Grimer. A poison sludge Pokemon, it loves slime and dirt.

Than Joe felt something strange, a piece of his pants fell off. And it has been absorbed by this Grimer, and Joe created his clothing with his own energy.

Joe saw this Grimer begin glowing, and it grows bigger. Joe's legs are engulfed in this creature, and the light faded. It evolved into a Muk…

She rises higher, and Joe quickly throws his bag away. His torso and legs are stuck in this big sludge, and his head and arms are the only that is free.

Joe learns the only way to get out is to capture her, but the bag is far away and he has six empty ones in his pocket. The pocket is in this Muk, so the only choice is to dive in.

The Muk continues to rise, and Joe has gone in. Muk looks down at its belly, it bulges out. Muk said, "Muk muk muk." She burps, and slowly relaxes. He heard in his mind, she said, another good meal.

Joe reaches down for an empty ultra ball, and got one. He forgotten he could just teleport, so he decided to teleport. Muk saw the bulge shrink, and wander what just happened. She than saw him appearing two feet away from her, and he throws an ultra ball at her. She has gone in, and she tries to get out. Joe put more energy in it, just for the capture. He walks over to the ball, and picks it up.

Joe needs to teach it manners, so he will not send it to the paradise island. So in his mind, he asks Blaziken. She agrees to, and he lets her out.

Blaziken hugs him before she went to the paradise island, and now Joe has a Muk. But now he wishes he never put more energy in it, for she could be bigger than before. He looks down at his pants and saw a piece missing. So he regenerated it, and he has good pants as before.

Joe puts her in the empty slot, and hopes that she will learn it is not polite to put one in own tummy. And so he walks around, seeing the place.

He found lab notes on tables, it says on them about a cloning experiment. It is about Mewtwo, but the cloning lab is destroyed. This must be a second laboratory, this old mansion is once was a secret laboratory.

He leaves the notes on the table, and continues walking around. There are a lot more Grimers, and there are also rats. Rattata and Raticate, less than the Grimers. Grimers might have their own food supply, not much sludge but a lot of rats. No wander she tried to eat me, she thought I was merely food. This is more things he needs to teach her not to eat other living creatures.

He notices in a corner, two red eggs. Both with different patterns, one is completely red with a circle pattern. And the other is red with black stripes. He doesn't see anyone who's been caring them; these eggs even have dust on them. The room is still warm, and he hears pulsing from the eggs when he touches them.

So he decided to take them both, so he opens his gym bag. He took off his vest, and used it to wrap the eggs in. He carefully places them in the gym bag, and zipped it to close.

When he is ready, he teleported to the exit. He will not leave the island just yet, for he needs to warn the inhabitants of this place.

So he went out the door, and his left hand is grabbed by a stranger. The man wears red clothing, a wig and sunglasses. The guy said, "You best get away from there, your lucky you weren't attack by the Grimer!"

"Excuse me sir, I wish someone told me sooner," Joe said. "I end up catching myself a Muk…"

"No one told you?" he asks surprised. "Those Grimers are very dangerous, this place had and always been restricted."

"Yeah, they eat anyone who trespass, correct?" Joe asks.

"You're correct, the only Pokemon who lived there is Grimer, Rattata, and Raticate. The rats could easily elude those sludges, but I'm surprise you captured a Muk," said the stranger. "You must be tired, will you please come with me…"

Joe needs to act like a human in front of this guy, so he happily decided too. He follows him down a path, heading to some building up the volcano.

In the building, this man led Joe in. He told him about the building, it use to have fire Pokemon living in it. Growlithes and Vulpixs, until Grimers move in. They are strong in numbers, and hardly any dirt and slime are there. So they eat other Pokemon who live there. So eventually Vulpix and Growlithe left the place, but the rats stayed.

Some people gone in, but they never return. So everyone prevent anyone to go in, there are news, and warning signs.

Joe learns that this man is Blaine, the Cinnabar Gym Leader. He already knows the guy, but waited for the guy to introduce him.

"My name is Joe," Joe said.

"Well Joe, you are indeed lucky you got out so quickly," Blaine said.

"Not just that, I also captured a Muk," Joe said.

"Well you're lucky, do you have a fire Pokemon?" Blaine asks him.

"I have three fire Pokemons, a steel type, and a ground/bug type. Muk makes number six," Joe said.

"So you do have fire Pokemon," Blaine said. "What ones do you have?"

"I got a Rapidash, and two Charizards," Joe said. "You?"

"Well I have a Ninetales, and a Magmortar," Blaine said. "So you have two Charizards huh? Must be hard raising them huh?"

"Not really, as long as you be respectful and treated them as a friend," Joe said.

"Ah, that is what I like to hear from a trainer," Blaine said. "Say did you come here for a gym battle?"

"Not really, I am journeying around this world," Joe said.

"Ah, that is interesting," Blaine said. "Where did you started?"

"In Hoenn," Joe said. "I caught a lot of interesting Pokemon on my journey…"

"How many?" Blaine asks.

"I believe I caught twenty-four," Joe said. Than he realizes he forgot about the eggs, so Joe retrieves his gym bag. Opens it, and pulls out his vest.

"I was wandering why you weren't wearing a shirt," Blaine said, he stopped when he saw two big eggs.

Joe pulls them out, and put them on the table. Joe said, "I found these two in that building, they're still alive. So I thought to take them with me…"

"A good thing you did," Blaine said. "You've found eggs that will hatch into a Vulpix and a Growlithe."

"A Vulpix and a Growlithe?" Joe asks surprised.

All of a sudden the eggs glows, and Blaine and Joe look at them in surprise. Glow faded and a fox and a dog appeared. Joe looks at them in surprise, and said, "That was fast…"

Soon they open their eyes, and saw him in front of them. They both jump on him, and Joe quickly grab them when they landed. Both of them are the exact same size, about one foot tall. Growlithe and Vulpix look up at him with happy eyes and barking up at him. The Growlithe sounded male, and the Vulpix sounded female. Both of them are barking at the same time, and in his mind. They said, mama!

Blaine saw this, and laughs. He said, "They think you're their mother."

"Oh man, I already have one that thinks I am a papa. And now I got two more to take care of," Joe said in surprise.

"Hold on, I bet their both hungry," Blaine said. "I will go get those bottles of milk…" He left Joe, as he looks at Growlithe and Vulpix.

They both kept saying mama, and so Joe said, "I am your papa." They understand him, and said, papa. They kept nudging him with their noses, and snuggling with his vest.

Two items fell out of his pocket, and Joe looks down. It wasn't his ultra balls; it was his two fire stones. Growlithe and Vulpix look down, and saw the stones. They both jumped down, and came close to one each.

All of a sudden the stones and his Growlithe and Vulpix are glowing. Joe stares at them in surprise, and they became bigger and bigger. Joe tipped over his chair, and fell down to the floor. He looks up, and saw his Growlithe evolved into an Arcanine. He is about six feet tall, no longer a small puppy. He looks at his Vulpix and saw she evolves into a Ninetales, almost four feet tall and have a brighter fur.

They saw him, and jumps over to him. They came closer, and kept saying papa. Joe heard Blaine calling to him, "What's happening out there? Can't you handle two little babies?"

"Blaine… forget the milk, come in here please," Joe said.

Blaine comes back, and stares in surprise. He asks, "What happen?"

"Two of my fire stones fell out of my pocket, and they end up playing with them. I don't know what the stones are used for, and now I know," Joe said, as the Pokemon nudges against him and relax on top of him.

"Well now you're going to have a hard time with them," Blaine said.

"How so?" Joe asks.

"You have to take care of two babies and now there a lot more bigly. And you also caught yourself a Muk," Blaine said.

"I can see what you mean," Joe said. He looks at his two fire Pokemons, and asks, "Could you two please let me up?"

They both got off of him, and kept rubbing against him. Joe looks up at Blaine, and said, "These two is not the only ones I have to care of, I got one in an ultra ball that is still a baby."

"Which is?" Blaine asks.

"An Armaldo," Joe said.

"An Armaldo? Shouldn't it be an Anorith?" Blaine asks.

"Take a look," Joe said, grabbing Armaldo's ball. He spoke to him through telepathy, telling him not to talk in human language. He understand, and waited, "Armaldo, come on out!"

Armaldo came out, and came to Joe. He kept saying papa over and over. Blaine is surprise to see a six foot Armaldo there, and hugged Joe with Arcanine and Ninetales.

Blaine asks him, "How old is Armaldo?"

Joe thought it over, and said, "Six days ago…"

"Six days?" Blaine asks in surprise. "Armaldo's normal size is four feet tall, but yours is six feet tall."

"Yeah," Joe said, "they grow up so fast, more like grow bigger so fast…"

"That could be it," Blaine said. All three of them came closer to Joe, and hugs him more closely. Since Arcanine and Ninetales don't have hands or claws, they licked his face.

"Well I guess we should be going than," Joe said. "I need to get to the Seafoam Islands by tonight," that is how far everyone can get, but Joe could easily get there. He wants to stop at Fuchsia City before nightfall.

"Well if you need to, good luck," Blaine said. "Good luck with your Pokemon, and that Muk. And visit if you ever come back to Cinnabar Island."

Joe returns his Armaldo back into the ultra ball, and said good-bye to Blaine. He and his two new Pokemon went out of the house…

Joe walks in between his new friends, more like his new kids. The moment they are far from the buildings, he used his magic. He teleported Arcanine, Ninetales, and himself to the Seafoam Islands.

They appeared in a small, but a good area to let out all of his Pokemon. Arcanine and Ninetales look around in surprise, and ask their papa of what just happened…

He said, "I teleported all of us to a new location. We're on Seafoam Island… Do you want to see more friends?"

They both look at him excited, and nodded their heads. Wagging their tails happily…

Joe took out Armaldo, and brought him out. Than Mawile, Rapidash, and the Chartwins. He didn't bring out Muk yet, for she might cause trouble. Arcanine and Ninetales came over to the five, and said hi.

Joe looks at his Pokemon, and asks, "So who wants to go to the island paradise? I know Armaldo wants to stay, and I also have to take care of Arcanine and Ninetales now. I can only carry six Pokemon, so I need to know who…"

"What about Muk?" Mawile asks him.

"I need to teach her first," Joe said. "Otherwise, if I sent her to the island. She would try to eat everyone, so she can't go there."

The Chartwins look at each other, and they both said it at the same time, "How about us, we like to see this island…"

"Okay than," Joe said. He lifted the two ultra balls in his right hand, and said, "Make sure you ask Blaziken for a tour around the place…" They nodded, and they both disappeared along with the two ultra balls.

Arcanine and Ninetales looks around, trying to find the Chartwins. Joe said to them, "They have to go to the island now…"

Arcanine and Ninetales ask what the island is, and Joe said, "My and the other Pokemon call home…"

May we go there someday? Ninetales asks in his mind.

"Of course, someday," Joe said. "But you need to go into these two right now," and he pulls out two empty ultra balls.

They ask why, and Joe explains that as he is a Pokemon trainer. He needs to keep his Pokemon in their poke balls. But he also explains about what happens if they go in his ultra balls. They grow stronger, faster, and two feet taller. So they accepted it, and gone in the ultra balls. Joe places the balls in the empty slots, and calls for Armaldo to go back in.

He kept Mawile and Rapidash out, and he said, "I may need help with Muk…" They agreed to help him out, and so he grabs the ultra ball. He sent out Muk, and he and his two Pokemon waited.

Muk appeared, and she is bigger than before. She is about seven feet tall, with a big mouth. She looks at them all, and saw Joe. She came at him fast, and went on top of him.

She is not eating him, so he asks, "What are you doing?"

She replied, "Giving you a hug, before I eat you. You made me big, so I am just giving you some respect. And now I think it is time," and after she said it, he is sucked in her sludge like body. A bulge appears under her mouth, and she looks down at it. She patted it, and felt something happen. The belly shrunk, and Joe reappeared between Mawile and Rapidash.

He said to Muk, "You can't keep doing that…"

"Why not?" Muk asks him. She comes closer to them, and any plants near her withered and died. Joe doesn't like that when it happen. It seems there are more things he need to do, if Muk goes to the island. It won't just eat the other Pokemon, but kill the plants that preserve the fruits.

"Could you please close your eyes for second, all of you," Joe said. Mawile and Rapidash did so, and Muk decided too. Joe decided to change its personality; he will put a stop to her of eating other living creatures, and killing the plants. His original plan is do it slowly, and not mental. But what he has seen, he has to do it.

So he walks closer to the living sludge Pokemon, and places his both of his hands on her head. He did it quickly; he is disabling the poison of where she continues to step on. Changing her personality of always eating other Pokemon, into a loving personality. She will like everyone who she meets, instead of eating them. It is best not put it in tough personality, or she will give everyone a hard time.

When he finished, he moved his hands away from her. He backs away, and told them to open their eyes. They did so, and waited for something to happen.

Muk opens her eyes, and saw Joe. She comes straight at him once more, and grabs him in her mucky hands. Hugging him to her mucky body, and he sometimes felt like being pulled. Joe asks, "Could you please let me go?"

"Alright," she said, and lets him go. She leans towards him, and gave a big kiss. Any Pokemon that got kiss would've been sick right after.

Rapidash and Mawile were confused, and Joe explains to them through telepathy. They understand him for doing it, if he hadn't done it. Than there will be trouble…

So with the problem over, Joe brought out the rest. Armaldo came out, along with Ninetales and Arcanine. Their size has change greatly, Arcanine is about eight feet tall now and Ninetales is six feet tall.

Muk came over to them, and tries to give them a hug. But they went straight at Joe, jumping on him. With their new sizes, they nearly cover his body. Armaldo is on top of him, hugging him. Arcanine and Ninetales are there, licking his face. All three of them are saying, "Papa! Let's play!"

Muk said, "Aw how cute…" She smiles at them, with happy eyes. Mawile and Rapidash look at each other and thought; this is definitely a new Muk. They and Muk went closer to the others and waiting for Joe.

"Please get off me," Joe said, and they got off him. He sat up, and Ninetales and Arcanine sat beside him. Armaldo sat in front of him, looking at him. He said to them all, "You all can relax here, while I take a look in those caves."

"We want to play," Ninetales said, rubbing her head against his.

"Can't you play with us, papa?" Arcanine asks him, rubbing his head against his.

"Can we play a game?" Armaldo asks him, leaning closer to him.

"What game?" Joe asks, after they ask him three times.

"How about tag?" Ninetales asks.

"Sure," Joe said, and he got up. "Who will be it?"

"I will be," Muk said. Arcanine, Ninetales, and Armaldo got up, and got at least five feet away from Muk.

"Alright than," Joe said. "Let the game start!"

Joe had his eyes closed for a second, and when he opened them. Muk is heading right at him, and jumps on him. He about to jump to the right, but is too late. She got him at his foot, and he is tagged.

So he got up, and tries to pick which one to go after. The fastest ones here are Arcanine, Rapidash, and Ninetales. The ones that are slower than those three are Mawile, Armaldo, and Muk. Since Muk is the one who tagged him, he can't tag her.

He decided to go after Ninetales, and runs after her. As soon as she saw him coming at her, she runs away from him. He came closer to her, and reaches for one of her tails. He stops, for he realize of what happens if you grab one of Ninetales tails. He could end up getting a curse that will last for a thousand years. But she is way too young, and she may not have any psychic powers yet.

So he continues chasing her, and the gap between them shorten. Joe reaches out, and touches one of her tails. Ninetales stops, and looks at Joe.

She looks at him, surprise that he is shaking a bit. He falls backwards, his body is still shaking. Ninetales came to him so quick, and asks, "Papa, are you all right? Papa?"

The others saw this, and run over to them. Mawile checks him, and looks worried. Arcanine and Armaldo came close to him, looking down at him in worried.

Joe is trying to say something, "Get… ge… ge… ge… get… ba… ba… ba... back… please!"

They did so, and Joe's body begins glowing. He turns into his true form, and they never saw this before. Mawile did, and is surprise of seeing it again.

He stands back up, and saying a few words which no one could understand. His body has a bit of a dark color than before, and he saw it. He starts glowing brightly, and faded. He is in his human form, and Joe spins head in a dizzy motion. He needed to sit down, and so he falls on his butt.

They came over to him, and Ninetales asks, "Are you all right, papa?"

Joe said, "I'm alright… I was wrong about something…"

Mawile looks at him, surprise of what he just said. She asks, "What were you wrong about?"

He looks at Ninetales, and said, "Ninetales please don't take this the wrong way. But by grabbing one of your tails, I was inflicted by a curse. I'm alright now, since I just cleansed it by turning into my true form."

Ninetales shed a tear, and said, "I'm sorry papa, I didn't mean too…"

"Of course you didn't mean it," Joe said. "It is just lucky I can not be infected by a curse…" He put his right hand on her head, and patted her head. He looks at them all, and said, "Just remember this, do not grab her tails. She didn't mean to inflict a curse, she can't control he psychic powers yet."

They all nodded, and Joe said, "I guess I'm still it, so I will count to five. Than I will chase after one of you…" They all went away from him, all except Ninetales. He said to her, "It's alright Ninetales, don't worry about it."

"Yeah but…" Ninetales said, sounded very sad.

"Ninetales, do you want me to help you with your psychic powers?" Joe asks her.

Ninetales looks at him with sad eyes, and said, "That will be great papa. I just don't want to do that curse thing again. I don't want to see you like that again…"

"You mean my true form?" Joe asks her.

"No, when you were shaking uncontrollably. Papa, when I saw you like that, I was scared," Ninetales said.

"We will do the training right now," Joe said. He looks at the others, and shouted, "You guys play without us, and we need to do something right now." They nodded, and Muk is it once more.

Joe looks at Ninetales, and said, "Let's first find a quiet spot." She nodded, and they both got up and headed to another spot.

When they are farther away from the playing Pokemon, they still can see each other. In case there is trouble, than the other group will see it.

Joe and Ninetales sat down, one facing the other. Joe said to her, "Well Ninetales, we will begin your training on psychic powers." Joe looks in the past memory that belongs to Ash, trying to see what psychic attacks that Ninetales could use. Problem is; Ninetales don't uses psychic attacks. So how his Ninetales could use psychic abilities? Wait a second, he thought. Ninetales develop their psychic abilities over there life time, which could last a thousand years.

So he lifted a pebble in his right hand, and it floated out of his hand. He put it down, and the pebble hovers in the air. Joe said, "Try to use your psychic ability to keep the pebble in the air, like I am doing right now." He lifted his left hand, and has the pebble drop in it.

"I will try," Ninetales said.

"Just concentrate on the pebble," Joe said. "Concentrate with your mind…"

She closed her eyes, and concentrated hard. Thinking about Joe and the pebble, and concentrate harder. She kept doing it, and Joe said to her, "Well done, I'm impress you included me in it as well."

Ninetales opens her eyes, and looks up. Joe descended back to the ground, with the pebble in his left hand. Joe said, "You did well on a first try…"

Ninetales doesn't seem convinced, and asks, "How do I know if you were doing it yourself?"

"You had your eyes closed," Joe said. "So the next step is for you to concentrate again, but with your eyes open. If you don't seem convince of me being hovered by your psychic ability, than do it once more…"

Ninetales nodded, and concentrated on him. He slowly rises in the air, but the pebble fell out of his hand. She looks up at him, and stops concentrating. He falls straight down, and seeing this she concentrates once more and saw him landing back on the ground. She felt tired right after that, and breathes heavily after.

Joe said, "Bravo, I knew you can do it. Well done, and we're done for today." He got up, and Ninetales did so as well. Until he heard someone behind them…

"Dewgong Dew?" said someone behind them. They turn, and see a sea lion with a single horn on its head. It is about five feet tall, and it looks happy. It also sounded female, and she said in his mind, what you're doing?

Joe checks the memory, and learns it is a Dewgong. A playful sea lion Pokemon, it likes humans and wants to play with them. So Joe said, "We were just training…"

"Dew Dewgong," Dewgong said, she said, more like fun…

"If you want to have fun, come with us. Our friends are playing a game," Joe said.

Dewgong came closer to them, and all three of them went back to the other group.

As they went back, Ninetales looks up at her. She asks, "Papa, are you sure to trust this Dewgong?"

"Ninetales, I am sure," Joe said. "Dewgongs are actually playful, as I recall."

"But she just came out of no where," Ninetales said.

"Not true," Joe said, "she must've come out of the water nearby. Dewgong is a water/ice type after all…"

"I just don't know," Ninetales said, looking at Dewgong who is farther behind them.

They came back to the group, who are still playing the game. It seems it is Mawile who is it, as she just jumps at Joe unexpectedly. He falls backwards, with Mawile on top of him.

She asks, "Are you two coming back to play? If so, than you're it." She got off, and step back allowing Joe to get back up.

Joe said, "Well we did come back to play a bit, but we got a new friend for you all to meet." He looks behind him, and Dewgong is there. He said, "This is Dewgong…"

"Dewgong Gong," Dewgong said, in Joe's mind, she said, hello everyone.

"She wants to play as well," Joe said.

Muk came over to Dewgong, and hugs her. She said, "It is always nice to meet new friends."

"Dew Dewgong?" Dewgong asks, in Joe's mind. She asks, "Can I play?"

They all nodded, and she joins the game. Joe said, "I would like to sit out, and just watch." They asks why, and all he said, "It is more fun to watch."

He just sat against the rocks, and so did Ninetales. She just doesn't want to risk everyone of the curse. She lay down beside him, and just watch.

Mawile tags Arcanine, he tags Dewgong. She tags Muk, and Muk went after Mawile. Mawile tags Rapidash and Rapidash tags Arcanine. Arcanine chases after Mawile, and she trips onto Joe. Soon everyone came upon them, avoid Ninetales tails.

Joe looks at them all, and asks, "Done playing?"

They nodded, but Dewgong wants to play some more. Joe said, "Well we need to get going, we need to get to Fuchsia City." Joe took each ball out, and returns each of his Pokemon back in one by one.

He put the balls back in the slots, and picks up his gym bag. He walks away, and looks at Dewgong. "By Dewgong, have a good time," he said, and continues walking away.

"Gong!" Dewgong shouted, and chase after him. She said in his mind, wait!

Joe stops, and looks at her. He asks her, "What is it?"

"Dewgong Dew Dewgong," she said, and in his mind, she said, I know a shortcut.

"I know where to go," Joe said.

"Dew Dewgong, Dew Dewgong Gong?" she asks, she asks in his mind, you may do, but can you swim?

"Yes," Joe said.

"Dew Dewgong Dew Dewgong," she said. In his mind, she said, you don't have water Pokemon. "Dew dewgong gong gong?" She asks in his mind, do you need a ride?

"Why do you want to give me a ride?" Joe asks her.

Dewgong explains to him, she said, you and your Pokemon are very fun. I like to have fun, but no one wants to play with me. Today you guys came along, and let me play with you. If you guys are gone, than I will have no one to play with.

"So, would you like to come with me?" Joe asks her.

She came upon him, saying yes over and over. So Joe asks, "Can you let me up?" She did, and Joe takes out an empty ultra ball. He said, "Than you must first get caught. But these ultra balls are different. The moment you go in, you change greatly. You will gain more strength, much faster, and gain human speech."

She nodded, and came closer and presses the button. Gone in, and Joe tries to decide which Pokemon to send to the island paradise.

It is a big decision in which Arcanine, Ninetales, and Armaldo probably prefer to be with him on the journey. So the choice is between Muk, Mawile, and Rapidash. Hard choice, of course he could send Dewgong to the island paradise. But she doesn't have friends there that can show her around. And Dewgong wants to give him a ride through the ocean to Fuchsia City.

So it is Mawile, Rapidash or Muk, and Muk also have no friends there. So the most logical choice is Mawile, so he picks her ball out of the slot. Sent her out, and asks, "Mawile, would you like to go back to the island paradise?"

She looked sad when he asks her, and she said, "I would still like to be with you much longer…"

"Than I guess it should be Muk or Rapidash," Joe said, and he took there ultra balls out of the slot and sent them out. With Muk and Rapidash out, he asks, "Which one of you likes to go to the island paradise?"

"I like too," Muk said.

"Are you sure?" Joe asks her.

She nodded, and Joe lifted her ball in the right hand. He said, "Make sure you when you hug someone, please make sure you let them out. Alright?" She nodded, and she waves good-bye and disappeared to the island along with the ball.

Mawile and Rapidash stand in front of him, and Joe picks up their ultra balls. He put them back in, and put the balls in the slots. First he looks at Mawiles ball, and used his telepathy to say sorry for asking her that question.

So he walks to the same location, where he met Dewgong.

When he got there, he takes out Dewgongs ball. He sent her out, and now she is bigger than before. Almost about seven feet tall, and she looks down at him.

Joe asks her, "So you know which way to go?"

She looks around, and sees that they were in the same location. She wanders which way to go, for she is kidding about the shortcut. All she wants to do is have fun, and if he gone without her she might've been alone. She thought all this, and doesn't realize that their connected through thought.

"So you were kidding?" Joe asks her. She looks at him in surprise, and asks how. He explains that they are connected through thought, in a distance he doesn't know. He could tell his commands through thought, but so far the range they did is through a Pokemon battle. Joe couldn't reach any other mind that lives on the island paradise, and that is far away.

"So all you want is fun?" Joe asks her, and she nodded. "Well I know of a place, and I can send you there right now. All the Pokemon there lives as friends in peace, and you can also have fun with water Pokemon as well."

She nodded at this, and he lifted her ball in the right hand. He said, "I will teleport you to the island paradise, and make sure you ask someone for a tour when you get there." She nodded once more, and Joe teleported her to the island.

Now Joe only carries five Pokemon, so the next capture he won't have to worry about it. So now he faded, teleported himself to the Fuchsia City.

He reappears in a forest near the Fuchsia City, and he looks up at the sky. Now is the right time to let out all the Pokemon, and rest for the day.

So he takes out all five of them out, and told them to relax or play. While he gets the dinner ready for them all, and when it is ready. He calls for them, and they came over and eat there foods.

He went to sit alone, and Ninetales and Arcanine asks the same question of why Joe is not eating. Since now they know the answer, they told them.

When they finish, they came over to him. Arcanine lies down behind him, and Ninetales lays half way on his lap. Armaldo sat beside him, resting against Joe. Rapidash came over, and lies down beside Ninetales. Mawile wander of where to sit down, and found one. Relaxing against Armaldo's front, and near Joe.

They relax, and gone to sleep as the sunset. Joe wanders of where to go next, obviously of going to Fuchsia City tomorrow. But where next…

End of Chapter 8

Written by Josephiroth


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 9

The next morning, the sun is rising. Joe decided to go early into the city, so with one of his free hands. He took each ball, and returns his Pokemon while they slept.

With them sleeping peacefully, in their respected ultra balls. Joe got himself ready to walk into the city, lifting up his gym bag. He walks down the path, and found the city.

It is still early in the morning, but when he found the Poke Mart. It is still open, so he went in. He went to the counter, and asks for Pokemon food. He paid with more diamonds he has created, and lifted his bag on the counter. The seller handed him Pokemon food, about ten bags full. He took each one, and put them in his gym bag. With the next few days of food for his Pokemon, he is ready.

But before he goes, he asks for a Kanto Map. The seller has given him one, and Joe put it in his pocket. With everything ready, he left the mart.

When he is outside, he checks the map. He notices something weird, a spot that marks the words Safari Zone. It is near Fuchsia, so he will go see what it is.

So he walks off, heading in the direction where the Safari Zone is. He didn't know that someone in the shadows is watching him.

As soon he got farther away, a person came out of the shadows. He wore black clothing with a black hat, and wore on to white gloves and two white boots. On his torso has a big Red R stamp on it…

He picked up a phone, and calls in. "Sir, I believe I have just saw Joe. The one from the news, what are your orders?"

The person on the other end answered, "Stay close by, and when you have a chance take one of his Pokemon. That is an order…"

"Affirmative, over and out," he replied back, and in the early morning he follows Joe.

Joe came in front of a big building, and he looks on the map. This is the place, the Safari Zone. He went up to the building, and knock.

He got an answer from the inside, "The door is open." Apparently the owner must be expecting someone.

So Joe enters, and saw a table with two chairs. A counter with a person behind it, so he went up to the counter. He asks, "Is this the Safari Zone?"

"Yes it is sir," said the person. "If you want to enter the Safari Zone, which is past those doors. You must pay a price, about five hundred to be exact."

"No problem," Joe said, and put his right hand in his pocket. He pulls out a diamond, and gave it to the person. He asks, "Will this be enough?"

The person nodded, and said, "Well you have about an hour in the Safari Zone. You can't take your Pokemon with you, so please leave your bag and your Pokemon here. I will make sure to give back to you when you're done." She went below the counter, and came back with thirty green balls. She said, "Here are your Safari Balls. Take great care out there…" Joe put his ultra balls in the bag, and handed the bag to her. She put it behind the counter, and Joe went through another door. Entering the Safari Zone…

The spy is a Team Rocket member; he is assign to capture one Pokemon from this guy name Joe. He looks through the window, and saw that Joe handed her the bag and took the Safari balls.

The evil man laughs, he could steal all of Joe's Pokemon. But apparently his boss wants him to steal one, probably of what they all saw on the news. His boss believes he is that powerful, and probably one of his Pokemon has the equal amount of it.

The Team Rocket member has decided to steal it all, but he remembers. His boss order him to steal one, and it is what he is going to do. He thought to himself, "If I steal the entire bag. No doubt that man will chase me, maybe even kill me. So only one will do…"

He looks through the window, and saw the woman is all alone. Now he has to plan of how to get at the bag…

Joe has journey on in the Safari Zone, carrying thirty ultra balls. He decided to place each one with the equal amount of what he put in the ultra balls. For it wouldn't be fair for any Pokemon he captures, the Pokemon won't get what the others has gotten.

With each Safari ball ready, he journey into the Zone. He saw several kinds of Pokemon, but some of them are not very interesting. There is Paris, Parasect, Pinsir, Seaking, Goldeen, Exeggcute, Doduo, Slowpoke, Poliwag, Psyduck, Venomoth, and a Venonat.

As he continues, he heard loud stomping. It is getting louder, and louder. It is close, and so he turns around.

Too late, he has been hit hard. To make sure that humans are around, he has to pretend to be sent flying. Sent flying into a tree, and landed on the ground. He looks up, and sees a Pokemon that almost looks like a rhino. He checks the memory, and learns it is a Rhyhorn.

Ash had a battle with a man that had a Rhyhorn. Ash beat it with his Bulbasaur, and won. Rhyhorns are strong; their take down is like being hit by a tank. They may be strong, but not smart.

So Joe got up, and grabs a Safari ball. Putting the energy in it for the capture. The Rhyhorn saw him, and gets itself ready to do another take down.

As it started, Joe throws the Safari ball. It went in, and it tries to get out. Failed, and it stays in. Joe has captured a Rhyhorn, and he checks his memory. Rhyhorn evolves into a Rhydon, and a Rhydon evolves into Rhyperior with a certain item.

So Joe puts the Safari ball in his pocket and journey's on. He soon came across three different Pokemon, two Nidokings and one Nidoqueen. It seems the Nidokings are facing each other, for the rights of the Nidoqueen. Best to stay out of this, so he walks away from them.

He came across a big bug Pokemon, it looks like a mantis. Green, and two blades on its. From Ash's memories, this five footed Pokemon is a Scyther.

It saw him, and came in the air. It is heading right at him, Scythers are warriors at heart. They never turn down a challenge, even if the opponent is tough.

Joe dodges it, and it went pass him. It turns around, and went back at him once more. Joe grabs one of the Safari balls, and puts energy in it for the capture. As it closes in, Joe throws the ball at it. It went in, and just like Rhyhorn it stayed in.

He picks up the ball, and sees in his mind for what it evolves into. A Scyther evolves into a Scizor, only with a metal coat. So he puts it beside his captured Rhyhorn ball, and journeys on.

As he walks on, he came across a herd of bulls. From Ash's memory, he captured himself a herd. Must be simple, and these bulls have three tails. These bulls are Tauros, and he suddenly realize that he is in there path.

Joe grabs a Safari ball, and got ready to capture. But with this many, it is best to catch one. But which one, there all are heading straight at him.

Joe realizes he needs to act like a human, so he needs to dodge this. But the gap is shrinking greatly; they run fast as Rapidash when she was a Ponyta.

It is too late, so Joe jumps up. Over the Tauros, as they went past him. He came back down, and landed on one of them. It started shaking him, leaving its herd. Bucking and kicking, trying to get him off. He grips its horns, as it tosses him around.

Joe thought of a new idea, it wants to toss him. So he is going to toss this wild bull, and change the angle of his hands on the horns. Putting his feet on the back, he jumps forward. Pushing its head down, and flips over and landed his feet on the ground.

With his hands still holding the horns, he lifted the Tauros in the air. He tosses it in the air, flipping in circles. It plummeted to the ground, so Joe grabs one of the Safari balls. Putting energy in it, and throws it at it.

The ball landed on the ground, and it shook around. It is trapped in the ball, just like Rhyhorn and Scyther. He went over, and picks it up. He looks in his mind, and learns it has no evolution. Fine with him, and so he puts it beside the other two.

The noise of the herd is getting louder, so he looks in that direction. The same herd is charging at him, so he decided not to capture another. Instead he turns around, and runs off. With the charging herd of Tauros right behind him.

He soon lost them, and came upon a river. He relaxes near it, putting his hands in the water. Cupping his hands, and putting his head over the water. He put the hands over his head, and pours water in his hair. It felt nice, as it went through his hair.

Joe saw in the water, more fish Pokemon. Than he spotted something different than the others, and decided to go in. He jumps in the water, and gone to the bottom. He looks around, and saw hundreds of these strange looking Pokemon. From memory, he learns these Pokemon are Dratini, the rarest among Pokemon.

Two Dratinis came towards him, and circling him. Seeing him for a first time, and they wander who he is. So Joe decided to go back to the surface, for these Pokemon are living peacefully and not attacking him.

He swam up, and all of a sudden. He is being pulled down, and he looks down. The two same Dratinis who circled him grasp his feet, and pulls him down. Joe said, "Let go of me."

Dratinis looks at him in surprise, a human who could speak underwater. Soon several came around him, they kept saying, who are you? What do you want? How can you talk underwater? Can you use magic? Are you a Pokemon?

They kept saying the questions over and over, and not giving Joe time to answer. And he is getting a headache for so many questions at once, so he must teleport.

Dratinis kept asking him questions and stop when they saw Joe faded. They all look around, wandering where he went. Since they can't see him, they went to there respectful spots that they rested on before.

The two same Dratinis from before looks up, and saw Joe up above. He is looking down at them, above the water.

Joe would catch himself a Dratini, but with them asking so many questions. Don't bother, maybe when they stop asking so many questions.

So Joe decided to walk away, and so he turns around and walks off. Than he heard two loud splashes, he turns and sees two Dratinis. They both went at him, as if there attacking him.

Joe dodges them, and they are quick. They went at him during his dodge, slamming against his chest. He landed on his back, and he sees they are about almost six feet tall.

Both of them are on his chest, looking down at him. They started asking the same questions from before, and Joe has one answer for them. They may not understand him, so he takes out two Safari balls. He put a bit more energy in them, and throws them at the Dratinis that still sat on him.

They both gone in the two balls, and they try to get out. But they couldn't, and so he picks up the balls. He put each one in with the other three, and walks on. He checks in his mind, to see what a Dratini evolves into. It evolves into a Dragonair; the height is thirty-one feet and one inch. Dragonair evolves into a Dragonite; the height is seven feet and three inches. Weird, Dratini evolves into a big Dragonair and after it evolves into Dragonite it shrank. Small Dratini into a big Dragonair, than into a Dragonite that is between the sizes. He might handle two Dragonites, but two Dragonairs. For a Dragonair is bigger than Rayquaza, and with the added energy it might've been bigger. But the last form is a Dragonite, which might be better.

So with that, he journeys on. Looking for more interesting Pokemon…

He soon came across something very interesting; it is about seven feet tall and three inches. It stands on two feet and has two arms, two horns on its head and spikes along the back. It has light brown hard body, with a bright yellow on the underbelly. But what it surprise Joe more is what is on its belly, it is carrying an infant in a stomach pouch.

It seems clear it has a child, so there is no point of capturing it. From Ash's memory, this Pokemon is a Kangaskhan. A parent Pokemon, if it thinks its child is in danger it will attack viciously and without warning.

So Joe decided to leave it alone, but its saw him. It is coming closer to him, and he about to turn away. When he turns away, he is about to walk away.

But he is grabbed by the back by a claw; Joe turns his head and sees Kangaskhan has got him. It turns its claw to face his head towards it, and it kept saying Kangaskhan over and over.

Joe understands what it is saying, it said, even thou I have a child with me. You think I would just let you leave without you having a chance to capture us. It sounded female…

Joe said, "But you're taking care of a child, there is no point to take a mother away from its child."

She said through his mind, you sound so nice about it. But you could capture us into a same ball you know.

"I didn't know that," Joe said.

She said through his mind, well now you know. Now we begin this battle… With her claw on him, she throws him off towards a tree.

He slammed into a tree, face first. He slowly went to the ground, and he got back up. He takes a Safari ball out of the pocket, and holds it in the air. He said to the Kangaskhan, "The next time you do that, make sure it is a human or another Pokemon."

Kangaskhan looks at him, confused. To prove his point, he lifted his hand that holds the Safari ball. He shows her a small stream of energy that seeps from his arms, and going into the ball.

He throws it at the surprise Kangaskhan, and she with her child has gone in. It shook a bit, and soon stops. He went over to it, and picks up the ball. He puts it in the same pocket that holds the other five he had recently captured.

He walks on down the path, finding more Pokemon.

As he continues on, something whacked against his head. To act human, he must pretend about the pain. He sat down, and put both of his hands on his forehead where it has been whacked by something.

Soon a Pokemon came out of hiding, and came up beside him. It asks, "Chansey Chan?" In his mind, it asks, something wrong?

He looks at it, and sees a three foot and seven inch tall Pokemon. It has bright pink body, and carries an egg in its pouch. From Ash's memory, it is a Chansey. A Pokemon you could easily find at the Pokemon Centers. This is a very compassionate Pokemon, delivering happiness and sharing its egg with injured people and Pokemon.

He said, "I'm alright, thanks." He thought it over; this is definitely a Pokemon he may need help in the future. A Pokemon who could help other Pokemon when they're injured or sick. Especially his Pokemon that lives on the island, they may need its help from it when Joe is not around.

So he slowly got up, and looks at Chansey. He said, "Would you like to come with me?"

It asks why, and Joe said, "I have Pokemon that lives with me on an island paradise, and you're such a caring a Pokemon. So I thought you would help them, when I'm gone. You like to help the injured and sick Pokemon, correct?"

It nodded, and told him to wait here. It promise to return, and runs off. Joe sat down on the grass, and waited.

Several minutes later, Chansey returns. And she is not alone; there are five more Chanseys with it. They all said they want to come along, and Joe is surprise to see six Chanseys instead of just one.

They all wanted to come, when the first Chansey mentions to them of an island paradise. That they may need Pokemon that can help the sick, and injured.

Joe is happy to accept all of them, so he takes out six Safari balls. He throws each one at each Chansey, and now he has captured six Chanseys. These Chanseys will definitely help him out in the future, and so he puts them in his pocket with the other six.

He decided to walk on, looking for more Pokemon.

Joe looks up at the sky, and knows his hour here is almost up. So he journeys back to the building, walking down a path. He heard stomping down the path he is heading towards, and soon he saw a Nidoqueen coming down it.

She headed straight towards him, and he took a step to the left. The Nidoqueen slowed down, and went behind him. Joe looks behind his back, and sees that Nidoqueen is hiding behind him.

Joe looks at her, and asks, "What are you doing?"

All she said and he listens with his mind, I need help!

"You need help from what?" Joe asks her.

Nidoqueen said to him through his mind, here he comes!

Joe about to ask, but soon a Nidoking came running down the path. It slows down, and stops in front of him. The Nidoking looks at him, and said and Joe listens with his mind. Get out of the way, puny human!

"I don't know if I should," Joe said. "It seems this Nidoqueen doesn't want you…"

The Nidoking glares down at him, and roars. He shouted in Joe's mind, I won the privilege of her through that duel. I have my rights! Now get out of my way or I will destroy you!

"By your attitude, I'm not getting out of the way," Joe said.

He roars in anger and swings his tail at Joe. He grabs it with his hands, and holds on tight. He looks behind him to see Nidoqueen, and said, "Please take a few steps back…"

She did, and Joe looks at Nidoking. He said, "So you like to swing? Well I will give you a little spin cycle," and he pulls him around and around.

Nidoqueen saw him do it with complete surprise, a human spinning a strong Nidoking around like if the Nidoking is actually a wimp. The Nidoking spins around and around, complete baffled of how strong this man is. It roars and roars, wanting it to stop.

Joe said, "Ah, you want to stop now huh? I will stop if you leave this Nidoqueen alone, do you swear it?"

It roars, saying yes. So Joe said, "Well bye-bye…" He lets go of his tail, and he is sent flying through the trees. Soon he is gone from sight, and everything is calm now.

Joe turns to see Nidoqueen, and said, "That Nidoking will stop bothering you now, bye…" He turns back to face the path he is walking before, and he went down the path.

The Nidoqueen decided to follow him, thinking of someone else.

Joe soon came across another Nidoking, but this one is injured. Joe recalls that early in the morning, he came across two Nidokings fighting each other over a Nidoqueen. No doubt that was the same Nidoqueen he just helped before…

This Nidoking is lying on the ground, injured from the fight. He came over to it, and inspects the wounds. The Nidoking saw him, and tries to say something. It said to him, please… protect… Nido… Nidoqueen…

It seems it deeply cares about Nidoqueen a lot, and it tries to protect her from another Nidoking. This one lost in a brutal battle, and is close to death.

Joe can't see it to die, so he heals it. The Nidoking's wounds slowly heal, and now it appears one hundred percent all better. The Nidoking got up, and inspected himself. He couldn't believe it, he is all better.

He got up, and looks at Joe. He asks him, and Joe listens with his mind. Thank you, I owe you one. Do you know where Nidoqueen went?

Joe looks left, and Nidoqueen is already there. It bounded over, and came close and hugs the Nidoking. She told him of what happen a while ago, how Joe helped her with the bad Nidoking. They both look at him, and ask what they could do for him.

"You two don't need to do anything for me," Joe said. "I was only helping out, because I help the weak and the needed."

They thanked him, and now they wander of what to do. There not safe together in the Safari Zone, the other Nidokings will desire this Nidoqueen. And Joe won't be here to help them out, and the bad Nidoking wasn't the worst of the others.

Joe about to walk away, but stop when they call after them. He turns around, and the two Nidos came toward him. They ask him if they can come with him.

Joe asks them, "You two wish to stay together?" They nodded, and Joe said, "Well of course you can come; my friends could welcome you two so easily. Me and my Pokemon are happy if choose too."

So he takes out two Safari balls, and said, "Welcome to the team, Nidoking and Nidoqueen." He throws the balls at them, and they happily went in.

Joe came over, and picks up his two Safari balls. Placing them beside his other caught Pokemon, and headed back to the building.

At the building, the lady had a phone call. She is being told that someone outside is lost, and that she must help with a search party to find him. So taking the keys, she went out the door. She closes and locks the doors behind her, and walks to the small forest that is between the Safari and Fuchsia.

The Team Rocket member outside of the building laughs; he made a simple phone call to get the lady out for a while. So as he saw her go, he picks up a rock. Went to a nearby window, and smash it so he could sneak in.

He got in, and looks everywhere for Joe's bag. He last seen that he put his ultra balls in them, and remembers it is behind the counter.

He soon found it, and he opens it to find Pokemon food and several ultra balls. He didn't see the six ultra balls that are under Pokemon food, and so he takes one ultra ball as ordered too. He closed the bag, and sneaks back out of the window.

With his mission complete, he calls for the headquarters that he has done it. And to send a Delibird to pick it up…

The woman came back and saw the window, a break in. She unlocks the door and rushes in, and looks around. The place is all mess up, papers everywhere, chairs on the ground, and broken furniture. The money in the cash register is still there, and so is that diamond.

She grabs the phone, and she phones for the police.

Joe has come back to the back door, and he knocks on it. No answer and the door open. He never thought he would see her again, Officer Jenny is there. She looks at him, and asks, "Who are…? Wait a second, aren't you that man on the news?"

"You mean the news that I was blamed about that weird thing? I wander how they got my picture," Joe said. "I'm quite happy they told the truth."

"Alright than," Jenny said. "What are you doing here?"

"I participate in this Safari Game," Joe said. "I left my bag of stuff here…"

The woman that own this place came behind Jenny, and said, "Officer Jenny, I believe there is nothing stolen. It seems someone who came in, didn't find what they were looking for."

"What about my bag?" Joe asks her.

"It's here," she replied.

"First thing first," Jenny said. "Sir, is someone following you?"

"No," Joe said.

"You sure?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah I'm sure," Joe said.

"Well come right in, you might actually be of some help," Jenny said. She allows him in, and he came to the counter. He took each empty Safari ball out, but drains each one of the extra energy.

Soon sixteen ultra balls are on the counter, and he kept his fourteen in the pocket. The owner came behind the counter, and took the Safari balls and gave back his gym bag. Joe opens the bag to check things, the Pokemon food still there. His six ultra balls are still under the food, and it seems his empty ones are still there. So all is in order, he put the recent catches in the bag and closed it and lifted the bag.

He went to the door, but first went to see Officer Jenny. He said, "I hope you catch the thief." And at that, he went out the door. He walks away from the Safari Zone, and headed west from Fuchsia and the Zone.

Joe is far deep in the forest, away from Fuchsia and the Safari Zone. He made no trail, for anyone who dared to follow. He picks up his main five Pokemon from the bag, and sent them all out. Arcanine, Ninetales, and Armaldo jumps on top of him, wanting to play a game again. Mawile and Rapidash came over, and met with them.

Joe explains to them of what just happened this morning, going to the Safari Zone. Catching about fourteen Pokemon there, and wants his five Pokemon to meet with them.

They are so excited to meet new friends that they forgot to let Joe up. Mawile helps him up, when they the three are rubbing or hugging him.

Joe went over to the gym bag, and reaches in for a Safari ball. He doesn't know which is which, so he picks a random Safari ball.

He throws the ball in the air, and soon a Scyther came out. It looks at Joe, and said, "Awaiting for your commands master…" it sounded female.

"Hello Scyther, you don't need to call me master," Joe said. "My name is Joe, and these are my friends." His friends stand beside him, looking at Scyther.

"Hello Joe and friends," Scyther said. Than wander how she could speak human, and why she is bigger than before. She stands about almost seven feet tall, and she found this out is because Joe was bigger before. She asks, "How can this be?"

Joe explains of what happens when he catches a Pokemon, they gain human language, strength, speed, and two more feet taller. Scyther kind of likes this, but doesn't want to show it.

So Joe went to grab another Safari ball, and takes it out of the bag. He said to everyone, "Let's see who this one is…"

What came out stands on two legs; it has arms and a long tail. It has a horn on the nose, it looks like a drill. It is Rhydon, the evolve form from Rhyhorn.

When it came out, it spotted Scyther. It stomps it right foot in an act of beginning a charge, and Scyther is getting ready to use its blades.

Joe saw this, and so he hurried between them. Putting a hand out, backing the two away from each other. He said, "Enough! You two are friends, not enemies!"

"I take it you're my trainer?" Rhydon said, than became surprise. It sounded female as well, and she asks, "What had happen to me?"

Joe explains to her the same thing he said to Scyther. She likes the change, and so she didn't hide her emotions. She grabs Joe, and gave a hug.

She lets him go, and Joe introduces her with the other Pokemon. Joe went back to the gym bag, and takes out another ball. He said to everyone he is going to let out another Pokemon, and so he throws the ball into the air.

Soon a Tauros came out, and now it is six feet tall. It turns and faces him, and it runs straight at him. As soon it came close, Joe grabs the horns and forces it to stop.

It looks up at him, and said, "Ha, ha, you're tough as any other Tauros. I am glad you're my trainer, instead of a runt." It sounded male, and he seems very surprise of what he just said in human language.

Joe explains to him the same thing to Rhydon and Scyther. He introduces his friends to him, and he said hello with the others. So Joe went to get another ball, and take it out of the bag.

He said here is another one, and he throws the ball in the air. Kangaskhan came out, and she is about nine feet taller now. She looks down at him, and picks him up with her claws. Gave a gentle lick to the face, and place him in her pouch beside her child. She said, "Hello sweet trainer of mine." Than seems surprise of her speech.

Joe climbs out of her pouch, and he falls on the ground. She looks up at her, and said, "I may be nice during that time. Well these are all my friends Kangaskhan." He introduces everyone to her, and her to everyone. He explains to her of what happens when he catches a Pokemon. She likes the changes, and so she picks him up once more. Giving a small kiss, and about to put him in her pouch. But he asks, "Could you please put me back on the ground?" And she puts him back on the ground.

He went over to the gym bag, and grabs two Safari balls this time. He knows which these two hold, so he throws them in the air.

The Nidoking and Nidoqueen came out of the two balls. They look at Joe and runs over to him. Nidoking and Nidoqueen are surprise that they are almost equal to his height. Nidoqueen asks, "How is this possible?"

Both seem surprise of this, and Nidoking asks, "How can we speak human?"

Joe explains to them the same thing he explains to Scyther, Rhydon, Tauros, and Kangaskhan before. What happens when he captures a Pokemon, and so after he introduces them all with each other?

After all that is said, Nidoking and Nidoqueen gave him a hug in between them. Than they let him go, and Joe went to the gym bag. He grabs six Safari balls, for he knows what is in these six.

He throws all six balls in the air, and six Pokemon came out and they all look alike. They all were Chansey, and they evolve into Blissey. There all almost seven feet tall, and the Blisseys are surprise. So Joe explains to them, and they understand. In fact this is going to help them greatly, and they each greeted each other and Joe didn't need to introduce them all.

Joe went to grab the last two balls, and definitely knows what is in them. He told everyone that these are the last ones, and so he throws them in the air.

Two Pokemon came out, each a different size. A Dragonite and a Dragonair, and when he saw this he was confused. The Dragonair should've evolved into a Dragonite, he wander why it didn't work.

When they both saw him, they dive on him. He landed on the ground with both of them on top. So Joe said quickly of what happens when he captures a Pokemon. The Dragonite stands about nine feet tall, and the Dragonair is double in size. The Dragonair is sixty-one feet long and tall. Joe asks it, "How come you're not a Dragonite?"

It said, and it sounded like a female. "I accidentally swallow some weird stone…"

"No doubt it was an everstone," Joe said.

"Why did you capture us?" the Dragonite asks, sounded male.

"You wanted your questions answered so much, it is best to be caught. Than you get your answer," Joe said. And so with everyone, he explains to them that entire he is not a human. Not a Pokemon either, but a God. An immortal powerful being and each of them became stronger with a single tiny speck of him.

He got up, and went to the middle of them all. He said to them all, "I must select six to stay with me, and the others will go to the island paradise."

They all ask what the island of paradise is, and so Joe explains that it is the place where his caught Pokemon go to. Where they all can relax, and live together as friends.

Joe said that Arcanine, Ninetales, and Armaldo stay with him. So he needs to pick the ones who stay with him. The Blisseys, Nidoking and Nidoqueen get to go to the island. So with that, he lifted there balls in the air, and they are transported to the island. First they said good-bye, and they left.

Mawile and Rapidash decided to go to the island, and so Joe has transported them to the island. Dragonite and Dragonair would like to see this island, and so he teleported them to the island.

He has seven Pokemon with him right now, and so he needs to pick which one. Arcanine, Armaldo, and Ninetales stay with him, and Tauros, Kangaskhan, Scyther, or Rhydon goes to the island.

Tauros asks him, "Are there any tough ones on the island?"

Joe thinks it over, wandering who is tough on the island. So he said, "A few maybe, we mainly live in peace. If you want training, you could always ask someone to train with you."

So Tauros has decided to go to the island, and Joe has sent him there through teleportation.

Now he has his selected six Pokemon, and he told them all that the break is later on. So he sent them all back in, and place their balls in the empty slots. And so he closed his gym bag and picks up. With everything in order, he walks down the path.

He soon came to a long bridge, from here to the far side. He walks up to the bridge, and sees to paths. It seems one is used by those vehicles, and the others are for bikers.

It probably good to use the bridge, instead of going around. But of course he needs a bicycle, and he sees what it is when he saw people riding on them.

So with no one looking, he created himself one. Strapping gym bag to his back, and he gets on to the bicycle. It seems so simple, right after he had seen those kids do it.

He grips the handle bars, and place his feet on the pedals. And so he rides on, and he went past a few bikers. And he went on the bridge, going down the biker's path.

As he rode on, he soon encounters several people coming from the other way. They are shouting and laughing as they rode, wearing spike bands and dark clothing. It seems to be a gang of sorts…

So Joe just wants to get past them all, so he rides on through. But they went around him in a circle and stops and surrounded him.

One of them said, "What are you doing on our bridge?"

Joe crossed his arms, and said, "I'm just going through, I don't want trouble."

"Well you are going to have trouble," said another.

"If you want to go past us, you must beat us in a Pokemon battle," said a woman.

"I think not," Joe said.

"This man is a wimp," said another.

"Are you too cowardly to face us?" asks a man.

"No, I just don't think it is honorable to face any of you. You all claim this bridge is yours, and yet it belongs to everyone. So let me pass," Joe said.

They seemed a bit mad about what he just said, and one of them shouted, "You're not getting past us without a Pokemon battle!"

Joe rolled his eyes, and raised his right hand. Facing his palm out towards them, and pulling it back. He said, "I'm warning you all, let me pass if you know what is good for you."

"No!" They all shouted as one.

"So be it," Joe said, and push his palm straight forward. The bikers in front of him are sent flying off; their bikes are destroyed from under them. They landed on their backs, and with them occupied of this moment.

He went pass the ones on the ground, and so the other bikers chase after him. They are so mad, that they do not want to let him get away.

Joe looks behind him, and he sees the other bikers chasing him. He looks up ahead, and he sees the bridge is opening up to allow the boat to pass through.

Such a good opportunity, he pedals faster. Soon he left them in the dust, and went up the jump. He went off, and flew in the air. Over the boat that is under him, and on to the other side.

He landed back on the bridge, and rode on. He has escaped a stupid gang, and some of them are in trouble as well. The bikers are not supposed to be on the bridge without a bike.

He soon came to the exit end of the bridge, and he went through it.

As soon he got off the bridge, he rode on the bike. Heading to the next stop point for the day, his last stop is at Celadon City. And so he rode on…

In the tower, the Team Rocket headquarters. A Team Rocket member knocks on the door, and his boss orders him to come in. He went in, and said, "Sir, one of our scouts was successful to retrieve a ball from that man on TV."

"Bring it here," Giovanni said. The soldier went closer to the desk, and places the ball beside the computer. Giovanni presses a red button, and a mechanical hand came out of the computer. Holding the ball, and scanning it.

On the computer screen, it is showing data. It said, "No Pokemon." Giovanni seems angry at this, that he bangs his right fist on the desk. But than something pops on the screen, it said, "Unknown object appears in the device, unknown data." And soon something came on screen, a little speck of energy.

Giovanni seems interested in this, that he told his soldier to take this ball. Take it to his professor Nanba, and the other two to scan and figure out what it is. Than told him to keep an eye on this Joe, and if he has something that interest him more. Report back…

Soon Joe came into Celadon City, at the time when it is to feed his Pokemon. He went to find a Poke Mart, and bought some more Pokemon food. Putting them in the gym bag, and went out. He decided to do what most people do, go rent a hotel room.

So he walks down the streets, and soon found a hotel. He doesn't know it, but someone is spying him as he went. Another Team Rocket member and it phones in to tell his superiors that Joe is in Celadon City. He than have to spy on him, and learn of what he knows.

So he follows him into the hotel, dress up as an old woman.

Joe went up to the counter, and gives two diamonds on the counter. He asks, "I want the room, at the top of this building."

The man said, "You want the best room we have, and for these two diamonds. You get to spend there for a week..." He handed Joe the keys, and said it is on floor ninety-nine.

Joe went to use the elevator, and he said back, "I'm only spending here for one day, so keep the diamonds." And he went in the elevator, and presses the buttons to the floor. Leaving the man with a surprise look on his face.

The old woman came to the counter, and asks to know where his grandson went. The one with a gym bag, and the man said he is on floor ninety-nine. So the old woman, who is the Team Rocket member, went to a second elevator.

Joe came to the top floor, and went out of the elevator. He saw stairs that leads to one door, one door on this floor. He walks up the stairs, and put the keys into the keyhole and unlocks it. Opening the door, and gone in. Locking the door behind him, without noticing an old woman coming on to the same floor.

He looks around, a pretty nice room. He found a glass door, and sees a pool on this same floor. He went looking around, and found a kitchen and a bedroom.

Since he is carrying a few Pokemon that don't like water, he will ignore the pool. The bedroom is close to the main door that leads to the elevator, and three doors. One leading to a pool, one to a kitchen, and the last to a bathroom.

He looks at the roof, and sees this room is about ten feet tall. So it is alright to let them all out, and he puts his gym bag on the bed.

He said, "Come on out guys," and the Pokemon came out one by one. Kangaskhan, Armaldo, Rhydon, Arcanine, Ninetales, and Scyther came out.

They are surprise of this big area, in which they are in a room. Arcanine, Ninetales and Armaldo jumps on Joe. They kept saying papa over and over, and Joe said, "Ninetales, Arcanine, Armaldo, could you three get off me."

He got up, and soon he is grabbed by Kangaskhan. She gave him a hug, and a kiss. Joe said, "Kangaskhan, could you let me down. So I can get everyone's dinner ready." She lets him down, and he grabs the bag and headed to the kitchen.

The Pokemon spoke with each other, without knowing a Team Rocket member is outside the door. He is using a tape recorder, and recording of what is happening in it. He couldn't believe of what he just heard, Pokemon talking.

Soon Joe came back with six dishes full of Poke food. Giving each of them there plates, and they happily ate. Joe just sat down on the floor, and saw a TV. He found a nearby remote, and uses it to turn it on.

The TV screen light up, and the news is on. Joe saw that the Safari Zone is on TV, finding out who did it. He notices he was on it, and people wander if this is the same Joe from the mystery Ever Grande City crisis. Until it mentions it never happened, and soon another report came on. This time about the bike gang, the same gang he had encountered. They kept saying they met with a man that uses psychic powers. Destroyed their bikes, and fled. They mention the same features that look just like Joe. It seems any place he gone too, or being involve with he gets in trouble.

Kangaskhan gave the rest of the food to her child, who still rested in the pouch. Scyther came beside him, and gave him the plate. She said, "You need to eat, Joe."

It seems Joe needs to explain it once more, he said, "Scyther, I don't need to eat. I don't require food, I don't require sleep. For you all know, I am a God. Not human, and not Pokemon. I'm a powerful immortal being…" He moves the plate back in front of her, and said, "You Scyther need to keep your strength up."

Arcanine, Ninetales and Armaldo finish their meals and came to rest beside or on him. Arcanine asks, "Papa, will you tell us a bedtime story?"

Joe looks at him, and asks, "A story?"

"Please papa," Ninetales asks.

"Pretty please," Armaldo asks as well.

Joe is right now, confuse of what to say. He doesn't know any bedtime stories, he lives for an eternity and yet he doesn't know what to say. He turns off the TV, and put his right hand on his chin and thinks.

Rhydon finished her plate and walks over. Sat down in front of them, looking down at Joe. Kangaskhan sat beside her, and her baby also wants a story.

Rhydon asks, "Before you begin a story, could you please tell me what you used to make us stronger, faster, and the human speech?"

"Well Rhydon, what I put in the balls before I capture a Pokemon. Is a single piece of myself, really tiny, almost looks like a single tiny speck of dust. It has enough power to make you all stronger than before. Probably better than a regular Pokemon, maybe… After each speck taken away from my body, I just regenerate. Like I never lost it…"

Rhydon seems surprise of this, and so is everyone else. Including the Team Rocket member on the other of the door, with what he needed. He leaves, and headed back down to the main floor. Going back to the headquarters, surprising that it is also in Celadon City.

Joe looks at them all, and said, "Now for a bedtime story, I'm no good at a story…"

Scyther whispers in his ear, and said, "You just have to use your imagination, telling them a good story you just made up. A delightful story that the young ones will like to listen."

Joe whispers back, and asks, "Imagination?"

"Imagination is something like a daydream, when you're thinking of a fantasy during the day," Scyther said.

"Oh…" Joe said. Now he wanders of what to say…

"A good story," Arcanine asks.

"A romantic story," Ninetales asks.

"A fantasy story," Armaldo asks.

"A warrior story," Scyther asks.

"A tragedy story," Rhydon asks.

"A saving the world story," Kangaskhan asks.

"Hmm, alright how about all of those topics in one," Joe said, and they all nodded at this. So Joe said, "It happen in a different world, a world of Pokemon. The Pokemon has been living in peace, until a war arrive between the poisons Pokemon against the grass Pokemon. The poison Pokemon was losing and they didn't want this war. But the grass Pokemon doesn't trust them, and so they are prepared to destroy them. There weapons are unbeatable, the poison civilization are doom to oblivion.

"The grass army marches pass the mountains, getting to the city. But what waited for them is something far dangerous. A monster called the Destroyer. It destroyed the army, and destroys the large cities. The poison civilization has disappeared, and from that war only brought them the Destroyer.

"They manage a way to destroy the Destroyer, but it causes a sacrifice. The one that destroys it dies along with it, but than the Destroyer reborn after ten years. Thus bringing more death and this has gone over the next thousand years.

"One day a human from another world arrive in that world. Brought there by the Destroyer itself, the human's name is…"

"Is it you papa," Ninetales asks.

"No Ninetales, it is someone else," Joe said. "The human's name is James, and he arrives there on an island. He is from a world where he never seen Pokemon before. He lost his father ten years ago in a storm, and when the Destroyer brought James to that world. It destroyed his home in the process…

"He is founded on the beach by water Pokemon, name Feraligatr. He took James to the village, to help him out. Fed him, and James told him of what happen to him. Feraligatr doesn't believe him, for it sounded as a dream. The same details the human explain are the same details of the poison civilization thousand years ago.

"Soon Feraligatr left James at the house to rest, for he is called for to go see what is happening in the temple. When James woke up, he went to the temple to find Feraligatr.

"He found him in front of door, talking to a Charmander priest. They were talking about the chosen that went to the Cloister of Trials. To test if she is worthy to become one of the chosen, she and her Guardians went in. And they weren't heard of since yesterday, and James is worried about the chosen. That he went past the doors into the Cloister. This caused the priest in a panic, and Feraligatr went to follow James. It is forbidden of someone else to enter, besides the Chosen and its Guardians.

"Soon James past the trials, and about to enter. Feraligatr found him, and they both went in. They both came into a small room, and two other Pokemon were there. An Alakazam and a Charizard is there. When they saw James and Feraligatr, they seemed to flinch.

"Alakazam came closer to them, and asks what there doing there. Feraligatr tries to explain, but Alakazam cut him short. Explaining that the chosen could be put to death for this outburst.

"Soon the door open, and a Bayleef came out. She said she was successful, she has become a chosen. So later that day, they had a celebration. James went to see Bayleef, but the other Pokemon who were beside her told him to go away. But Bayleef went up to him, and said sorry to everyone because they worry about her.

"James said she did quite well, and she asks him if he thinks she could become the Great Chosen. He believe she could, and so the next morning. James went with Feraligatr, for they both were going with Alakazam, Bayleef and Charizard to the next temple and prays. The reason James went with them is because he wants to find his way home.

"As they travel on through there journey, Bayleef gets certain feelings for James. She asks him if he could become one of her Guardians. It is all too sudden, and Feraligatr explains that James is a human. Not a Pokemon, he can't defend her from danger. Not like that other human who came into their world ten years ago. It appears that human is James father, the one who disappeared ten years ago.

"Bayleef couldn't ask him anymore, because James hated his father. How could she ask for him to become her Guardian, like her father and his father?

"During their journey, they met with more friends. A Pikachu and a Blaziken. They join there journey, to destroy the Destroyer and bring peace to there world.

"They met with an evil Pokemon, a Pokemon name Gengar. A ghost Pokemon who longs to destroy the world with the power of the Destroyer. He needs Bayleef for his plan to work, he wish to bring death to the world.

"As they journey, James learns he will never go home. Than one day he learns a painful truth, he isn't a human. Not a Pokemon either, he is a dream. A being created in an imaginary world, a world created by the poison civilization. Since they will not survive the war, they sacrifice themselves to create a world. But they long for sleep, they dreamt far too long. And the only way they can rest is if the Destroyer is finally destroyed forever.

"James also learns another painful truth, his father is the Destroyer. His father has been taken controlled by a dead Pokemon name Gastly. He continues on brining the Destroyer as his armor, and destroys the world.

"Later on their journey, they learn how to destroy the Destroyer. To destroy it, the Chosen must sacrifice one of her Guardians to destroy the Destroyer. A Guardian that has a connection with the Chosen, a man and wife, mother and child, or best friends.

"They learn it is a false tradition, for the Destroyer always comes back. James father became the sacrifice to destroy the Destroyer, but than he his spirit has been taken control by Ghastly. It destroyed Bayleefs father, and after ten years it created itself an invincible armor that is called the Destroyer once more.

"They all work together to vanquish the body, and they enter its mouth into a strange world. The world inside the body of the Destroyer…

"They went up the steps, and they encounter Gengar. He claims that the Destroyer is a part of him for an eternity. He will learn to control it, and use it to destroy.

"James said, "We will stop you." And raises his sword for combat.

"And Gengar said, by all means try! You should thank me; your deaths will mean your fathers life! And they begins the battle, and in the end. Gengar lost to there combine power. He slowly faded away, never to be seen again.

"Than they were teleported into a different area, where James found his father. They conflict each other, for James father is still being controlled by Gastly. In the end, his father is set free. And Gastly is finally no more, the Destroyer has been destroyed forever.

"Soon they were back in the small village once more, and James home world faded. At this, James saw his hands turns invisible for a second. Bayleef saw this, and said no.

"James said he has to go, and Bayleef only shook her head. James said, "I'm sorry I couldn't show you my world." For during the journey, he told her of his home and thought of bringing her there someday.

"The others look at him, confuse of what he is saying. He looks at them all, and said good bye. He walks off to the centre of the village. Bayleef runs after him, James turn and she went straight through him.

"He is slowly fading away, and Bayleef got up. She said, "I love you." He looks at her, he tries to say something but words couldn't come out. So he walks up behind her, and sort of gave hug around her neck.

"Soon he went through her, and walks away. He soon faded completely, gone from his friend's sight. Gone forever… Bayleef still seeks to find him, find any trace of him. But couldn't find him anywhere. So she kept searching," Joe said, finishing the story. He looks to around him and sees everyone is fast asleep.

All except one, Scyther sat beside him and shed a tear. She said, "That is a good story. Thanks for telling us that…" And so she rested her head against his shoulder, and went to sleep.

Only one thing confuses Joe at that moment, that story is no story. It happened before, but how does he know of that story. He looks at the window, and sees it is dark out. So he has nothing to do, but wander how he knows that story so well. It is almost like he was there, but he never knew it. He remembers everything from the beginning of his world, but he never heard of the story he just made up. In truth, the story he just said out loud is someones memory. But who?

In the tower, Giovanni listens to the recorded tape. He than order his scientists to create him a clone of Joe. With that single piece of Joe lodge in that ball, he will have a new weapon to combat against this world.

End of Chapter 9

Written by Josephiroth


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 10

The next morning, Joe watches the sun rise from the view through the window. Joe still confuse of how he knew of that story, he looks back on the story. In fact Joe used different Pokemon on it, and suddenly the Chosen wasn't a Bayleef.

It was Scyther, so he looks at her. With their minds connected, he might be able to look into her memories. So he closes his eyes, and gone into Scyther's mind.

Joe appears in an area he never seen before, and he sees two creatures speaking to each other. A Scyther and a human, and soon more came behind them. A Buizel, Grovyle, Glameow, Froslass, and Garchomp.

Joe stayed away from them, so he just watches. Grovyle slowly disappears, and soon only Scyther and the human remain. Human begin fading away, and Scyther tries to grab him. But he is gone, as soon as she got close to him.

Scyther is left alone, and Joe now knows the story he read is from her memory. She wept and wept, and so Joe walks over to her.

Scyther saw him, and got up and went straight at him. Grabbing him with her sword likes arms, and she said, "I knew I will see you again, Ethan."

"Scyther, it's me Joe," Joe said, looking down at her.

Scyther looks up at him, and asks, "You're Joe? But you look just like Ethan…"

"Scyther, I came into your mind. Now I know the story I used last night was your memory," Joe said. "Sorry I told them, but of course they think it is just a story."

"But you must be Ethan! How else can you know my memory? I finally found you," Scyther said with joy.

"Scyther, I'm not Ethan. We may look alike, but we each are completely different. I'm not your Ethan," Joe said.

"But you must be; you look exactly alike. Even your personality," she said.

"Scyther, I'm not Ethan," Joe said, and now he believes it time to awaken. So he left her to dream her dream.

Joe opens his eyes, and waited for everyone to awaken. The sun's light appears through the window, and upon the Pokemon's eyes.

Slowly all of them awaken, and Scyther opens her eyes to see Joe. From her mind, she still believes Joe is Ethan. With everyone ready to go, Joe put them all in there balls. All except Scyther, because he still want to say something.

"Scyther, I want to know how you got to this world," Joe said to her.

"The same way you did, two years ago," She said.

"I arrive here nine days ago, not two years ago," Joe said. "And I used a spell, and that is how I arrive here."

"That is impossible," Scyther said. "I came here, because of a strange magical sphere. It had your face on it, and soon I was transported into this world."

"I've never seen your world, I've been living in my world for over a million years," Joe said.

Scyther seems so disappointed, and Joe said, "Maybe from that sphere, you may be able to see your Ethan someday."

"I don't know, maybe," Scyther said, now she wanders. Maybe Joe is Ethan and he doesn't want anyone to know…

"I'm not Ethan, Scyther," Joe said. "Remember, we're both connected through thought now."

"Maybe Ethan is gone," Scyther said, and now she begins crying.

"Scyther, there is still hope you know," Joe said, and Scyther looks at him surprise. "If he has or had, he may have or have not reincarnated into a new form."

"Reincarnated?" Scyther asks, wandering what it means.

"It means reborn, just like your Destroyer," Scyther said. "It may take less or more than ten years, but the only way he could gain his past memories. Is something he may remember from that time, but that may take a while. Plus your Ethan, he may have been born into a Pokemon instead of a human."

Scyther has her hope back, but now she wanders how she will meet her love once more. So Joe said, "I will help you find your love, but I do have my limit in this world. I only have twenty-one days left in this world. But now I know that you're from another world, so would Ethan. Ethan will have similar energy to you, since now I know you're from a different world."

"Really? You will help me find him?" Scyther asks, sounded very hopeful.

"Yes I can help you," Joe said, and with that Scyther is really happy. She went right on him, jumping into his arms and giving him a hug. Joe said to her, "Remember, I'm not Ethan…"

She looks at him, and said, "I'll try not to call you that in the future, my trainer."

"Well can you please get off of me," Joe asks her, and so she did have off him. He got up, and reaches for her ball.

Scyther asks, "I just want to know, Joe is not really your name, is it?"

"Scyther, Joe is short for my name. Joe is a name everyone I meet will call me," Joe said. "If you want to know, my name is Josephiroth." Scyther seems surprise of how big of a name that is, and so Joe said return and she gone back in the ball.

He places the ball in the last empty slot, picks up his gym bag. Picks up the keys, and went out the door. He went down the stairs, and presses the button for the elevator. Waited till it arrives, and gone in and press the first floor. Going down, faster than taking the stairs. Soon he arrives on the first floor; he went to the counter and places the keys there. Turns around to walk away, until…

"How is your grandma sir?" The owner asks.

"Are you talking to me? If you are, well I don't have a grandma," Joe said, turning around to see the man.

"You sure? Because she went up to the same floor you went to, and she came back down. She lives in the city, so I thought she just came to visit you," the owner said.

"So you're saying I was being spied on by an old woman?" Joe asks him.

He than remember Joe's face from before, from the news. He asks him, "Were you on the news?"

"About what?" Joe asks.

"You were on news in Ever Grande and at the Safari," he said.

"If I was at those spots, than how can I be here? It would take days from Safari to here," Joe said. "Now, please tell me who was spying on me?"

"Why would an old lady spy, she came to visit you. She came back down here," he said, and he remembers another thing. He put his right hand in his pocket, and pulls out a card. He said, "She dropped this when she left, you can have it."

Joe walks over, and took the card from his hand. He read the title, "Rocket Game Corner." Is this connected to Team Rocket? Joe thought. He read the address, and said good bye to him. He went out of the hotel, and gone to this place.

He came in front of two buildings, one with the title and the large tower beside it. So he went in, and saw several people. Each at a machine, learns there slot machines. He went up to a counter, and two ladies stand there.

He asks, "What is this place?"

"Sir, welcome to the Rocket Game Corner. Continue playing at the slots and earn yourself a big prize," she said.

"What are the prizes?" Joe asks her.

The second lady said, "Money prize, a Pokemon, and free trips. But you must earn enough coins for each one to obtain it."

Joe started hearing other words, coming from behind the girls. So Joe asks, "What Pokemon is there?"

"Well sir," the first lady said. "We only have one left, and it is a high prize. About ten thousand coins, for this…" The second lady went to get the Pokemon, and came back carrying a little fox. The woman continue saying, "This is a rare Pokemon, Eevee. An evolution Pokemon, in order to win it you must win ten thousand coins."

Eevee is crying for help, it said and sounded female, "Eevee Vee?" In his mind, she asks, help me please?

So Joe decided, "How much is for the coins?"

"A thousand for five hundred coins," she said.

Joe put his hand in his pocket, and came back out with a diamond. He places it on the counter, and asks, "Is this enough?"

She takes the diamond, and places it beside the cash register. The second lady pulls out a case, and places it in front of him. They said, "Have a good time."

Joe takes the case, and walks away to find a slot. Eevee is still calling for help, and Joe will set her free. Of course it is so simple to do it in his way, but to act human he must do it there way. He heard the ladies behind him, gossiping about the diamond.

So he soon found an empty slot and sits down. Joe looks to the other people who are doing this, and watches of how to do it. Insert one, two, or three coins, and pull the handle to stop the spinning slots. Must get three pairs of a same thing, best is seven-seven-seven. You get fifty coins for if you get the three sevens.

To do this in there ways of playing the slot game, it will take a quite a long time. He doesn't want to stay here, trying to set Eevee from her prison. So Joe knows of what to do, and he picks a single coin.

He inserted it in it, and it begins spinning. He pulls the handle, and it slowly stops. Joe hid his face from other people's views, even the security camera. His eyes glows brightly, and soon the spinning ended and they all landed on sevens.

The machine dings several times, telling all around that he got a jackpot. But instead of fifty, with Joe's control. Three hundred coins came out, emptying the machine.

His eyes changes back to normal, and take the coins into the box. He got up, and gone to another machine. He did the same way three more times, emptying the slot machines. And now he holds in his little coins case, about twelve hundred coins.

He got up, and went gone to the counter. He puts the box filled with so many coins, and places it on the counter. He said, "It seems I earn the Eevee."

The ladies stares at him, surprise of how fast he got the coins. The second lady went to get the Eevee, and came back with it on a leash. She also brought its poke ball, and gave both of them to him. Joe takes them both, and went back to the entrance. Joe thought to himself, do people really play this just for fun?

He takes the Eevee outside of Celadon City, and stops near the trees. He bends down, and took the collar off. The Eevee looks up, and she asks in his mind, what are you going to do with me?

Joe said, "Well you are now free, free to choose of what you want to do…" He lifted her poke ball, and instead putting it in his bag. He destroys it, and it has become nothing but powder that is lost in the wind. He got back up, "Well Eevee, you're free to return to your home. Where ever it is…"

Eevee looks up at him, so surprise. She asks in his mind, why are you freeing me?

"Well Eevee, you ask for help. And I helped," Joe said. "I only had gone there to see who was spying on me. Couldn't find the person, but found an organization hiding behind a weird game."

So what will you do now? She asks as he listens.

"I will just have to ignore it, otherwise I will become there target. So now I will be going to journey on, capture more Pokemon. Make friends, and continue on," Joe said. He asks her, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Eevee said to him as he listens, I have no where to go. I and my family were captured years ago, and I was the only one that been placed into that horrible place. I haven't seen my family again, I could hardly remember them. I was still young at the time, once was an egg that hatched.

Joe looks at her, surprise. An Eevee has seen her family only once, and soon separated. He kneels down, and said, "I'm sorry for your lost. So now you're alone in this world, how will you feel if you come with me?"

Eevee looks at him, happiness in her eyes. She leaps up, and landed on his shoulder. Gave a gentle lick, and said and he listens, I would like that very much.

"Well Eevee, welcome to the team," Joe said, and in his right hand. The powder flew back from the wind, and begins forming into an orb. The same poke ball from before has come back as brand new.

Eevee stares at it in surprise, and she asks as he listens with his mind. How did you do that?

"I'll just make it simple, I have magic," Joe said. Than all of a sudden, one of his six balls burst open.

Rhydon came out, while Joe landed on his butt from complete surprise. Eevee went behind, surprise and a bit terrified. She turns, and sees them. She came closer to them, and said, "Sorry about that, I needed to stretch myself. It was so cramp, even thou it is very comfy."

Joe slowly got up, and asks, "Rhydon, will you do that again later on?" She nodded, and than he said, "Well now I know who to send to the island…"

Rhydon notice Eevee, and so she bends down. She said, "Why hello there, you're really a cutie aren't you…" Eevee quickly hid behind Joe, still afraid from her.

Joe said, "Eevee, meet Rhydon. Rhydon, meet Eevee." He reaches down, and picks up Eevee and puts her on his shoulder. Rhydon come a little closer, looking at her with adoring eyes.

"Aw, you're so cute. I could just eat you up," Rhydon said, still looking at the little Pokemon. Eevee is still scared of her, so she tries to hide behind Joe's head.

Eevee asks Joe as he uses his mind to listen, how can she speak human?

Joe said, "Any Pokemon I capture gains the human speech. Along with strength, speed, and evolution and two more feet taller. If you have an evolution, you will evolve into it. Plus we will be linked through mind, like we can speak to each other through telepathy."

"He's right, you little cutie," Rhydon said, getting a bit closer.

How come I don't speak human? Eevee asks Joe. I'm your Pokemon, so why do I not have what you said?

"Well Eevee, you gain the abilities from the ball I used to capture you. Your ball was given to me, so it doesn't have what all the others I used did have. Your ball wasn't mine before I got it," Joe said.

So I must be in one of your poke balls to get these things, Eevee said. Where is one of your balls?

"I have the empty ones in my gym bag," Joe said, and Eevee jumps onto the gym bag. She tries to get in, trying to get at the ultra balls. Joe quickly said, "I can add the abilities to this poke ball, but I don't like to put it in a ball that was given to me by a workers of Team Rocket."

So he bends down, and opens the bag. Taking out an ultra ball, and holding it to her. He asks, "Would you like to switch from the poke ball to the ultra ball?" Eevee nodded, and touch the button. Eevee has gone into it, and the beeping ended.

He put her ball in the empty slot, and holds Rhydon's ball in his right hand. He got up, and looks at Rhydon. He said, "I think it will be you that will go to the island."

She asks, "Why me?"

"Like you have said before, you would come out of the ultra ball. I can't have the sudden surprise of you just popping out of the ball all the time. And going to the island, means you will meet friends of mine. Also be out of the ball, instead of being in it all the time," Joe said, and Rhydon understands.

She said good bye, and Joe said, "Make sure you ask a friend you already met, for a tour around the island." She nodded, and Joe teleported both her and the ball to the island.

Joe reaches down, and closes the gym bag. Picks it up, and got ready to go on. He still has the old poke ball, it is useless to him. So he picks it up with his left hand, and did the same thing from before. The ball turns to dust, and blows away in the wind.

So he reaches for Eevee's ball, but it burst open. Joe took the ball, and puts it in the empty slot. With Eevee out already, he and she are ready to go.

Eevee looks at her self; she is two more feet taller. So she about three feet tall, and she asks, "Why haven't I evolve?"

"Did you want to evolve?" Joe asks her.

"Well not really, but you said I might evolve," Eevee said.

"Well you have seven different evolutions. Each requires a certain thing or item, for an example. Fire stones will evolve you into a Flareon, and a water stones will evolve you into a Vaporeon. With a thunder stone, you will be a Jolteon. Two shards, with light shard you will be an Espeon and a dark shard you will be an Umbreon. Lastly the last two has to perform in Sinnoh, in Eterna Forest you will evolve into a Leafeon by touching some strange stone. On route two hundred and seventeen, in a frozen cavern with a strange stone you will evolve into a Glaceon just by touching it. How I know, I learns thing on my journey," Joe said. In truth, he learns a lot of things from the memory scans and from people talking to each other.

Eevee asks, "Oh, so what now?"

"Well I will need you to be in your ball," Joe said. "Because humans and other Pokemon will be surprise of you, and the human speech. I will let you and all the others out, when it is time for today's lunch."

"Alright, I trust you," she said, and Joe takes out the ball. He put her back in, and puts ball back in the slot. Now he stands ready to journey on. He suddenly senses something, and thought of teleporting to that location. So he looks in that direction, and slowly disappears.

In the morning, in the office room. Giovanni sat in his chair, with his Persian beside him. He presses on the keyboard for the computer, and an image came on. It is a scientist, and Giovanni asks, "Professor Nanba, what's your report on the item?"

"Sir, that item is quite wondrous. When you said you wanted a clone of Joe, just tale a look," he replied, and turns away. Two capsules with green color water, one holding tiny speck that once belong to Joe. While the other holds some kind of form in there. Nanba said, "The clone has already to take on form, and gain conscious already. I believe it will be ready tomorrow, it is just amazing. Our entire facility is also being powered up by that tiny speck. Incredible and all the equipment are even better than before."

"Anything else?" Giovanni asks.

"Well from your old reports of Mewtwo, I say this clone is more powerful than that Pokemon. Instead of a powerful Pokemon, you will have a powerful human instead. Just from that single speck of energy, a powerful clone is created. Imagine of having the entire thing, you could have a powerful army and take over the world in a matter of days," Nanba said, and begins laughing.

"Well that is good news," Giovanni said.

All of a sudden the screen shut off, causing Giovanni to miss it. Nanba's laboratory begins shaking. Nanba shouted, "What's going on?" And the capsule that holds Joe's clone shows a crack, and inside Joe grows bigger. His form is changing from a human into that of Joe's original form, but instead of a bright light it is mix with dark energy.

The capsule brakes into a million pieces, and the copy reverted back to the human form and sits down on the floor. He asks, "Who am I? What am I? Where am I?"

Nanba came closer, and said, "You are J-1, a human, and you are in my lab."

J-1 stands up, and saw everyone wearing clothing. At the thought, he gains clothing that is similar to the scientists. He puts his hands on his head, and begins shaking. He asks, "What are these things in my head?"

"It is probably your past memories," Nanba said, and he looks at his fellow scientists. He said, "Go take our young J-1 to the examination room. Help him calm down…" The others agreed, and went over to J-1.

J-1 said, "Who is Garico, Andracus, Albertis, Thomas, and Josephiroth? Why do I see so many destructions?" The scientists take him to the next room, and J-1 keeps asking of what is his memories are of.

Nanba sees him go, and turns towards the computer. He presses a button on the keyboard, and Giovanni came back on. He asks, "What has happened?"

"J-1 has awakened, and is taken to the examination room. To make him think he is in Team Rocket," Nanba said. "But he has asks the strangest things, that is going to be hard to think he is in Team Rocket."

"Just make sure he does," Giovanni said. "I want him to be ready tomorrow morning, for his first assignment." He went off the screen, and Nanba went to see J-1 and the other scientists. He didn't notice, but the tiny speck has grown a bit bigger than before.

J-1 lies on a board, with a contraption on his head. His eyes are shut, and the scientists look at the computer screen. Seeing strange images that they never seen before.

Soon Nanba came in, and asks, "Progress report?"

"Professor Nanba, take look at the screen," said one of them, and Nanba looks at it. He seems surprises, for these images are not of this world.

Images of destruction, images of peace. Flight, friends, and the usage of power. But one image stands there a lot longer, some kind of abyss with seven platforms. One big one in the middle, with six platforms around it. Six humans' stands on each six small ones, and each wore different armor. Only one of them concern J-1 most, the one name Josephiroth and seems to look just like him.

Nanba looks at the scientists, and said, "Do operation Mind switch. You know what to do…" They already know, there going to put in fake memories that make J-1 one think he belongs to Team Rocket.

Joe appears in a dark room, it is all messy. Broken light bulbs, pots shattered, and the bed is flipped over. The window isn't crack, and so he looks through it.

With surprise, he sees nothing but darkness. But with his eyes, he could see water Pokemon swimming in the dark. He wanders if he is in an underwater vessel. So he checks the memories that belongs to Ash, and learns it is not a submarine. A submarine doesn't hold these kinds of rooms, so a cruise ship. It suddenly came to him, this ship is once was the St. S. Anne. The sunken ship, and no doubt the rest of the rooms are flooded.

He checks the door, and sees that the holes are blocked. So no doubt of opening the door, this room will be flooded in seconds. The water will no doubt seep into his bag, and destroys the poke food.

So with his power, he created a barrier of light around himself. From the appearance outside, it looks like a human stands in a big bubble.

He walks to the door, and punch it. The door broke off the handles and crash into the next room and water begin flooding in. He suddenly realizes the easier way is to go outside, instead of journeying through this cruise. He turns around, and went to the wall with the window.

With another punch, the wall broke off. Joe walks out of the room, and soon went down. Going down very slowly, and Joe looks down. The ground is close to him, and the area is still dark.

Soon he landed on the ground, and a big roar came behind him. Joe quickly turns around, and sees a Gyarados is heading straight at him.

Joe jumps out of the way, and the Gyarados went pass him. It turns around, and headed straight at him once more. Joe is too fast, and dodges once more. This continues on for five more times, and Joe is getting tired of this. With his free hand, he points it at the fierce Pokemon.

Gyarados went straight at him once more, and came to a complete halt with one foot away from Joe. Joe shouted, "Enough with your foolish attacks!"

He heard of what Gyarados is saying in his mind, this is not James? Can't be a human if he could breathe underwater.

Joe realize from the deep memory that belongs to both Ash and Brock, and reading its mind. It seems James got himself a Magikarp, and the idiots hate it. They even try to eat him, such foolery. James kicks him in the water, and with anger it evolves into a Gyarados. It chases after them, not for its fierce personality. But to get even with them, especially James. Of course after doing Dragon Rage with the other Gyarados, it feels very personal when James kicks it. So all it wants is to give James a pay back.

So he said, "Gyarados, all you want is to have a battle with the one that caused you anger. The one name James…" It nodded, and so Joe went on. "If you come with me, you will have that day. But that is probably going to be for a long time, but I guarantee you will have the chance." From the memory he seen, Gyarados deserve it.

Gyarados said, and it sounded male. He said in Joe's mind, so if I go with you, I will have my chance? Joe nodded, and Gyarados said, than I will, but first you must beat me to earn my loyalty and power.

Joe said, "My Pokemon can't work underwater, but I can easily handle it. So let's begin," with his hand still holding Gyarados. He begins spinning his hand around and around, causing Gyarados to bang his head to the ground and the walls of the ship.

Joe lets go of the control, and Gyarados landed on the seafloor with a nasty headache. Joe quickly got out an ultra ball, and he throws it at the fallen atrocious Pokemon. He went in, and it slowly went still. Joe walks over to it, and picks it up with his free hand.

With Gyarados that wants to battle so much, and Joe will hardly go into a Pokemon battle. So probably sending him to the island would be the best choice, he could train with another tough Pokemon Tauros.

So he sent him out, and sees it change a bit. Gyarados has double in size, about forty-two feet long and height. Joe says to him, as he wanders how he became this way. Joe told him of what happens when he captures Pokemon. He also said, "Gyarados, I will be sending you to the island paradise. A place you can relax, until I bring James to you. If you want to train, just have to ask the other Pokemon who lives there."

Gyarados looks down at him, and asks, "Which way is it to the island?"

"The only way you can get there is through teleportation. Since it is a floating island in the sky," Joe said, and Gyarados looks at him surprise. So Joe said, "See you on the island soon." He raised the ball in his right hand, and it and the Pokemon disappears.

Joe decides to go up, and so he looks up. He looks surprise, for the light is far away from him. Joe wanders if he is about a thousand miles underwater. Probably more or less.

So going up there so slowly will be pointless, and so he decided to teleport to a new location. So he disappears away from the sunken ship…

Joe reappears near a town, with the barrier still around him. He dispelled it, and now he is free from the dark water. He looks down at the town, and sees a big tower on the other side of the town.

He begins hearing crying, sound is similar to a Pokemon. So he decided to go see who it is the one who is crying.

He walks through the forest, and soon came upon a Pokemon with a grey head. Sitting down, with a bone beside it. With its body the color is similar to Kangaskhan, and its claws on its head. Tears came out of its eyes, and it continues crying very loud. From Ash's memories, what Joe is seeing is a Cubone.

Joe walks a bit closer, and asks, "Something the matter?"

Cubone turns around quickly, and saw him. Quickly picks up the bone, and throws it at him. Joe dodges it, and asks, "Why did you do that? I was only asking…." He stopped, for he has been hit in the back of the head. Joe looks down, and sees the bone. He remembers that the Cubone said a word before throwing, it was bonemerang.

He picks it up, and walks up to the Cubone. Leans down, and gave back the bone. Joe said, "I see you want to be alone, all I just wanted to know is why you're crying…"

Cubone takes it, and said in Joe's mind. It sounded male, and it said, I was crying about what happen a week ago. My mother died, and so after I had no friends. They didn't care about me, calling me a crybaby. Even a trainer rejected me, for I'm not a good battler.

"So you've been alone for a quite awhile," Joe said. "I'm sorry for you; you had no friends and family. So you've been alone, timid you are and I understand. I've been alone before, of course I was never alone for long. Making friends in time, and I still have friends. So how about you come with me, and become a friend to my Pokemon."

Cubone is wandering about something, but Joe said, "If you choose to stay, I will understand. If you want time to think about the decision, than I will be on the other side of that town over there. Come see me, if you choose to come along. Don't come see me, and stay here in this forest." Joe got up, and walks off. He said, "Good-bye Cubone, have a good time."

Cubone watches him go, and wanders what to do. Go with Joe, and don't be alone. Or stay, and stay alone.

Joe has gone into the town, and gone into the Poke Mart. He bought more Pokemon food, and puts them in his gym bag. Joe learns the town he is in is called Lavender Town. Joe checks Ash's memories, and learns he came here to catch a ghost Pokemon. To help him to defeat a Psychic gym leader, but end up making his opponent laughing herself to loose.

He sees no point of going to the tower, for he has no reason to catch a ghost Pokemon. The only ghost Pokemon there is a Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar. All they want to do is pranks and jokes, even to scare people.

So he decided to leave this town, and spend the day in the forest. So he walks away, heading north of this town.

He soon came to the edge of the town, and gone into the forest. As soon as he gone into the woods, he senses something to his left.

It is coming in fast, so Joe uses his left hand to capture the object. He looks at it, and recognizes it. It is the same bone that belongs to Cubone; he looks at a nearby tree. He said, "Come on out Cubone, I know your there."

Sure enough, Cubone came out from behind the tree. He came over, and Joe throws the bone to him. He caught it, and came closer to him. Cubone said that he decided to come along, it was either this or remain alone.

Joe said, "I would like to stop somewhere with a small clearing." He walks off, with Cubone walking beside him.

Soon they came upon a good small clearing, with no one in sight. Joe set down his bag, and looks at Cubone. He said, "I'm going to let out my Pokemon right now. Just don't be scared, for they're bigger than normal." Cubone nodded, and Joe picks each ball out of their slots. He throws them all in the air, all six.

Kangaskhan, Scyther, Arcanine, Ninetales, Eevee and Armaldo came out. As soon as they came out, they came over to meet Cubone. All except Arcanine, Ninetales, and Armaldo races over and jumps upon Joe. They kept him down, hugging and rubbing their heads against his head.

It seems Joe is occupied for the moment, and so Cubone looks up at the other three Pokemon. Kangaskhan, Eevee, and Scyther said hello to him as he said hello back. Cubone asks them of why those three just jumps on Joe without warning.

They explain to him that they're his children, hatched from Pokemon eggs he hatched. Cubone looks at them in surprise, those Pokemon are still babies? They're all bigger than Cubone, even Joe himself.

He heard Joe saying, "Please get off me, Arcanine, Armaldo, and Ninetales. I need to get up…" They got off him, and Joe sat up. He said, "All of you meet Cubone. Cubone, meet my Pokemon."

The other three came over to Cubone, and said hello to him. Joe quickly said, "All of you have fun or relax, while I get your dinners ready." So he got up, and took the gym bag away from them. Leaving Cubone with the other six Pokemon to talk and relax and play.

Joe got out three plates already, and pulls out the Pokemon food. With seven plates of Pokemon food ready, he calls over to them, "Dinner is ready." Soon they all came over, and Joe takes his gym bag outs it beside a tree. He lies down, and places his head on the bag. Looking up at the sky, while the others are enjoying there dinners.

Since Cubone and Eevee are new, they ask why Joe is not eating. They explain that Joe doesn't require any food; he could live without food and sleep. They're quite surprise of this, and wander why he doesn't need food and sleep. The others don't know why, and they sometimes wander why as well.

As soon as they finished their plates, they each got up and came over to Joe. Without knowing, their plates slowly disappear.

They came to him, as he sat up. Joe said, "I have to make a decision, but don't know which. Remember I can only carry six Pokemon, and we have here is seven. Cubone is coming along with us, so I have to make a decision between two Pokemon. So Kangaskhan, Scyther, which of you two would like to go to the island paradise?"

Kangaskhan and Scyther look at each other, and wander which one to go. Than Scyther said, "I would like to go, since I think Ethan needs time away from me to remember who he is." The other Pokemon looks at Scyther, and wander who Ethan is.

Joe said, "For the last time, I'm not Ethan." He raised her ball in the air with his right hand.

"You're just kidding yourself, Ethan," Scyther said, she begins laughing.

"Scyther, do you want proof? Because the proof is the difference of you right now. Your size, strength, speed, and the human speech," Joe said, irritated.

"It is because of you loving me," Scyther said.

This caused Joe to be angrier, he said while trying to say it calmly. The ball in his right hand drops, and he said, "You obviously need much more proof, watch…" He got up, and walks away from them.

He faces them all, and he summons wings. He floated in the air, and slowly his form begins changing. He grew bigger, and his body became clearer. His entire body is no longer human, but his body glows brightly. He has wings that have no scales or feathers, his entire body is transparent. He no longer has a face, and no skin.

The Pokemon stares at him in surprise, and slowly Joe changes back to the human form he once was. He looks at Scyther, and said, "That was my true form; I hope that is proof for you to understand."

Seven of them look at him, surprise and a bit scared. From seeing their faces, Joe said, "Sorry of scaring you all, it seems I need to control my anger." He walks over to them, and picks up Scyther's ball. He looks at Scyther, and said, "Well Scyther, it is time for you to go to the island. Please ask anyone for a tour there, alright and good-bye." Scyther didn't say anything; she just stands there looking at him in surprise. She disappears, along with the ball as well. He looks at the others, and sees that they're still scared of him a bit.

He said, "I guess you six have some fun or relax. I'm just going a little farther away." He thinks it is best to have them relax for a while, and he swears to himself that he will never turn into his true form to show anyone proof that he isn't even human. He walks off into the forest, leaving the six watching him go.

They look at each other, and wander why he transformed. And they wander why he just walks away from them… Kangaskhan said, "I think we hurt his feelings, showing him of how scared we were to him."

"Than we should go see him right now, to tell him we're sorry of being scared of him," Eevee said, and at that Arcanine, Armaldo, and Ninetales runs off. Cubone got on Eevee, and she runs after them. Kangaskhan picks up Joe's gym bag, and places it in the pouch beside her baby. With that, she came after them.

As Joe walks on, he started to hear noises behind him. So he turns around, and knows it is coming towards him. Soon the same three came out from behind the bushes. They jump onto him, pushing him to the ground. They kept saying that they're sorry of hurting his feelings of being scared of him. Joe explains that they didn't hurt his feelings; in his mind he thought I don't have feelings at all.

Soon the rest came into view, and jumps on him as well. Getting between the three, and only Kangaskhan stands there watching them.

Joe asks, "Alright could let me up please?" His Pokemon got off him, and Joe got up. He saw the bag in Kangaskhans pouch, so he walks over. Took his gym bag out, and places it on the ground. He opens it, and takes out an ultra ball.

He calls to Cubone, "Cubone, it is time for you to join my team. You see, you don't have what they all have. To gain it, you must be caught by me. After that, you gain human speech, speed, strength, taller, and evolution. You will become a Marowak after this, you understand?" Cubone nodded, and jumps up and press the button with his bone club.

He gone in, and soon it stops beeping. He lets him out, and he now stands about five feet tall. He looks at Joe, and sees that their almost the same height except Joe is still one foot taller. His bone club is bigger, and his skull helmet is now a part of his head.

Joe asks, "How do you feel?"

"I-I feel great actually," Marowak said.

Joe looks up at the sky, and sees it is time for sleep. So he said, "I believe now it is time for everyone to go to sleep." So he picks up his gym bag, and places it against a tree. He put his back on the ground and his head on the gym bag. He looks up at the sky, as it soon came darker.

Arcanine rested on his left and Ninetales on his right. Armaldo came on top of him, along with Eevee as they rested on top of him. Marowak came beside Arcanine, and so did Kangaskhan as they all gone to sleep. Leaving Joe awake, as he watches the sky.

End of Chapter 10

Written by Josephiroth


	11. Chapter 11

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 11

The next day, Joe and his Pokemon still rested. Joe is already awake, and thinking of where to go next. He plans to stop at Cerulean City, see someone name Misty. From the memory that belongs to Ash and Brock, Misty is water Pokemon trainer. Or a gym leader, but of course it is not a gym battle he wants. He wants a small Pokemon battle, to see if he is better than her. If so, he is ready to face Ash. But of course, it is only one chance of meeting Misty. It is best use that chance, to have a Pokemon battle with her.

So as he watches the sky get brighter, he waits for his six Pokemon to awaken. Soon it got brighter, and Kangaskhan awaken with a big yawn. At that Marowak awaken, and so did the others right after. He asks the two Pokemon, Eevee and Armaldo to get off of him.

They did, and they stretch themselves. Ninetales and Arcanine sat up, and gave a yawn. Joe sat up, and watches them. They stretch there legs, and their backs.

Joe got up, and picks up his gym bag. He looks at his Pokemon, as they got themselves ready. As soon as there ready, they all look up at him.

So Joe asks, "Are you all ready to go?" They all nodded, and so Joe took his ultra balls out of the slots. He returns them in one by one, and as their all back in he put the balls in the slots.

Joe takes out the Kanto Map, and sees where Cerulean City is. The quickest route will be going through the Rock Tunnel, and no doubt he will find awesome rocks and ground types, maybe even fighting types.

He put the map back in the pocket, and realize of one simple thing. He must only carry six Pokemon, and when captures a Pokemon. He must decide to send a Pokemon to the island, but maybe he can hold it till the end of the day maybe. Of course he is the one who made that rule; he could alter it a bit.

He decided when he captures a Pokemon; he will decide the choice before nightfall. So any Pokemon he captures in the tunnel, he will decide later on.

So he walks on, looking for the tunnel. Soon he found it, and before entering. He took six empty ultra balls from the gym bag, and put them in his pockets. With everything ready, he enters the cave…

In the laboratory, Professor Nanba checks over his notes. The notes are about the progress of J-1, it is so amazing he thought.

Soon the screen turns on, and Giovanni is on the screen. He asks, "Status report?"

"Sir, J-1 is done. He is fully a Team Rocket member, and the training is complete. He runs faster than a Rapidash, stronger than an Onix. He even has anger that matches that of a Gyarados, and he even has the same abilities as Mewtwo. So I say J-1 is better than ready," Professor Nanba said.

"Than bring him here, I want to see my new soldier," Giovanni said.

"He should be there, Butch and Cassidy are taking him to you as we speak," Nanba said. "I think they'll be there in a few minutes…"

"Good," Giovanni said, and he saw something in the corner of the screen. He asks, "What is that in the capsule?"

Nanba looks at the capsule, the one that once hold the tiny speck. It is now the size of a human fist, an orb of light. But the weird thing about it is that it is pulsing like a heart. Nanba looks back at the screen, and said, "It is the item that J-1 is born from, why it grew bigger is what I do not know."

"Continue examining it, it might be useful in the future," Giovanni said, and the computer screen turns off.

Nanba went to the capsule, and seeing the orb. When he got closer, he notices something pop in his mind. An image of J-1's face appeared, and it is saying something. No words and nothing appeared right after. It contains something, maybe another chance to create a J-2. If it keeps growing bigger, he will have enough to make twenty more J's. So now he waits…

Giovanni waited in his office, until he got knocking on the door. He said come in, and three team rocket members came in. He recognizes Butch and Cassidy, so the one in the middle must be J-1. J-1 looks far different than Joe, his hair and goatee and eyes are pitch-black. His body is bulk and very muscular. He wore a black trench coat, black pants, white gauntlets and white boots. Black tank top right under the trench coat, with a big red R on it. He wore sunglasses, and his hair is spiked up. He stands about seven feet tall, the tallest member of the team.

All three of them put there right hands to their heads in a salute. Cassidy said, "Sir, we are please to bring you J-1."

"Good," Giovanni said. "You two are to show J-1 into the Johto region. Steal the Pokemon from trainers, and give J-1 a few pointers."

"Yes sir," Butch said. He put his left hand on J-1's right shoulder. He said, "Come on J-1, time for first lessons…"

"Butch, what did I say about touching me?" J-1 asks in anger. With one swift moment, Butch hit to the back of a wall. With his hands to his stomach, for J-1 has elbowed him. J-1 looks at Butch, and said, "Next time, you should remember that…"

"J-1, we don't hurt our fellow men," Giovanni said, but is impress of how fast he struck Butch.

J-1 bows down, and said, "Yes master Giovanni…" He got back up, and with Cassidy they both walk out of the room. With Butch crawling behind, feeling the pain on his torso.

Giovanni watches him go, and said to himself. "No doubt, this one will not fail me…"

As the three left the room, Cassidy went over to help up Butch. She shouted at J-1, "J-1, why did you do that?"

"Nanba has told me to give a little performance of my abilities. By mere speed of strike, I showed him that," J-1 said.

Butch grunted, and said, "Professor Ninba told you that?"

His cell phone begins ringing, and he answers it. It was Nanba, and he shouted, "That's Nanba!"

Cassidy asks, "How does Nanba know we sometimes mispronounce his name?"

"Simple, my sunglasses has a tiny video camera. Nanba is watching and listening of what we are doing right now. Show some great respect for Professor Nanba, without him I will not have existed. Now let us do our mission, and if don't do what your told to do. Nanba will report the event straight to our great Master Giovanni, now let's go!" He turns around, and heading to an elevator. With Cassidy and Butch following behind him…

Joe has exited the rock tunnel, he caught three new Pokemon. He caught an Onix by accident; a Geodude tripped him and one of his ultra balls. One of them flew out of his pocket, and caught a big Pokemon he didn't notice. It blended with the surroundings, like a big rock snake Pokemon.

The next Pokemon he found is a Sandshrew, for when Joe walks down the tunnel. The ground under him collapse and he gone down, landed on a Pokemon. One of his ultra balls falls out, and landed on the back of the Pokemon. Caught it just right after…

The last Pokemon he found was a Machop. It was having training with a Geodude, and that Geodude sent Machop flying. Machop landed on Joe, and is already fainted. It was an easy capture, just a simple touch with the ultra ball he caught it.

Now with three new Pokemon he caught, he journey on. Carrying a new total of nine Pokemon, but of course at the end of the day. He must send three Pokemon to the island.

So he walks on, going down a random path. Soon he came across another different Pokemon; it is walking around about almost three feet tall. Its eyes are similar to Brock's eyes, and from his memory it is called Abra.

Abra saw him, and it suddenly disappears. Joe recognizes it used teleport, something Joe could easily use all the time. It seems a good Pokemon to catch, but it is going to be hard to find it on foot.

So he is going to follow through teleport, so with an ultra ball at the ready. He teleported after Abra…

He reappeared on a beach, and saw Abra looking at the ocean. It notices him, and teleported off once more. Joe follows him once more, this time it is near a lighthouse. It had its back to Joe, and so he throws it. Abra has gone in, and Joe had put in more energy to capture it.

At that, he has caught today about four Pokemon. So he put the ball beside the other three, and now he wanders of where to go. He needed to go to Cerulean City, but it is still bright out.

He looks to his left, and sees a lighthouse. No doubt someone lives there, so he is going to visit. He walks down the path, heading straight to the lighthouse.

As he came closer, he notices on the doors. It has few Pokemon pictures on it, and suddenly he saw one image that he thought no one knows of. An image of Mewtwo on the door, does the guy here also helped created Mewtwo?

He checks Ash's memories, and learns the one who lives here is Bill. From the notes he read before on Cinnabar Island, Bill is not one of the scientists who created Mewtwo. Joe needs to know how Bill knows of Mewtwo, but if he asks Joe of how he knew of Mewtwo. That might be a problem, so instead of visiting. He slowly teleported away, heading to Cerulean City.

Joe reappears on the outside of the city, ready to go in. He walks down the path, and soon found the Poke Mart. He walks in, and came back out later. His gym bag is filled completely with Pokemon food, in case if Onix is staying with Joe. As he recall, Onix is bigger than a Rayquaza, and now double in size. His Sandshrew will be a Sandslash, and Machop will be a Machamp. Lastly, Abra will be an Alakazam.

So with everything ready, he walks on. Looking for the Cerulean Gym, and soon found it. It had a Dewgong board on the front, and so Joe walks up to the doors.

The doors open up, and Joe walks in. Finding a counter, a nearby table and a few chairs. He walks up to the counter, and gave a light knock on it.

Soon a red headed girl came in, from Ash's memories this is Misty. Misty saw him, and clearly recognizes him from the news. He asks, "Are you here for a gym battle?"

"No Misty, I am here for a battle. But not for a badge," Joe said.

Misty looks at him, surprise and she asks, "How do you know my name?"

"Ash told me, he said you're one of the best water Pokemon trainers," Joe said, of course from the memory that belongs to Ash. He thinks she is one of the best, but those two always argue and it seems Misty is always the one who starts it.

"You know Ash, how is he?" Misty asks him.

"Haven't seen him, after ten days," Joe said. "He said if I wanted to beat one of the best water Pokemon trainers, I should come face you." He lied, but wants to put in a good reason. He has his own reasons, but will not say them yet.

"He said that, really?" Misty asks him, and he nodded. She said, "Alright, follow me to the battle field." She went to the next room, with Joe following her from behind.

She led him to a pool area, which looks similar to a Pokemon battle field. She stops and looks at Joe, and said, "What Pokemon will you use against my water Pokemon?"

Joe suddenly remembers the only Pokemon he has are ground, rock, normal, and psychic types. Only three will be best against Misty, his Eevee, Kangaskhan, and Alakazam. Eevee is bigger than a normal Eevee, and Kangaskhan is probably too heavy on the platform. She would sink in the water, the moment she got on it. So the best choice will be his Alakazam, so the best choice is one on one.

So he said, "I believe I would like one on one. So I will use my psychic Pokemon against your water Pokemon."

"Alright than," Misty said, "please go to that end, and I will be on this end." She pointed at one side of the field, and she walks away to the other side.

Joe walks to that end, and puts down the gym bag. Seeing the water, if he must pretend to be human. He might have to make a fake trip into the water, and so he takes off his vest that holds his six Pokemon. He takes out the other ultra balls out, and places them on the vest which is on the bag. He took hold of one ultra ball, the one that contain his Alakazam.

He walks to the side of the field, and took hold of the ball in his right hand. Misty calls over, "Even thou you're Ash's friend, I will not go easy on you." She throws a poke ball in the air, and a Gyarados came out. She said, "Let's see if you can handle my Gyarados…"

"I faced two Gyarados before, but of course I used a different Pokemon for them. I caught this Pokemon today, and don't worry. I believe it can handle your Gyarados," Joe said. He throws the ball in the air, and as he knew. An Alakazam came out, but it stood about almost seven feet tall.

It looks around, surprise of seeing of where he is. He asks, "Where am I?"

"It talks?" Misty asks in complete shock.

Joe completely forgot that they weren't acquainted yet, and he wasn't supposed to speak in human. He said, "Alakazam, you're my new Pokemon. I need you now to face my opponent…"

Alakazam turns around, and sees Joe there. He knew of what just happen when he was caught. His eyes glows brightly, and Joe is lifted into the air. With his right claw that holds a spoon, he points to his right and Joe bangs against wall. Next to the other wall, the roof, the ground, into the seats, straight at Misty and which she jumps out of the way. Into the pool, than at Gyarados, and back at his original position, than back into the pool. Alakazam lets go of the control, and watches Joe in the water.

Misty didn't see him come up, so she said, "Gyarados! Go and get him out!" The Gyarados dives in, and went to find Joe. But for some reason it can't find Joe in there.

All of a sudden, "Alakazam! Return!" And than Alakazam has gone back into the ultra ball, which hovers in the air. Misty looks at it, wanders how that be floating in the air.

The ball went back to the ground, and see it is going back to Joe. He is sitting at the original spot he was standing before, holding his head in fake pain. He took hold of it, and places it beside his gym bag.

Gyarados came back up, and Misty calls it back. She puts the ball away, and runs around the pool to get at Joe. As soon she got there, she asks, "Are you alright?"

"I will be in a few minutes; to answer your upcoming question of how I got out of the water is I teleported. An idiot I was to pick Alakazam on the first day I caught it for a battle. And to explain about how I caught an Alakazam, it is my secret," Joe said. "How foolish I was, and I deserve the pain…"

"Alright, but how can Alakazam talk?" She asks.

"Every living thing can talk. But Alakazam talking in a human language, I do not know," Joe said, of course he knows the truth. He let's goes of his head, and slowly got up. He reaches down, and places the today's caught Pokemon in his pocket. He puts on his vest, and reaches down for his gym bag.

He looks at Misty, and said, "I think it is best I go now, we will meet again in the future." Misty is about to say something, but than Joe slowly disappears. He just teleported away, leaving Misty surprise of what just happen.

Joe reappears outside of town, with the thought of the battle on his mind. He obviously needs to get the caught Pokemon to like him, and not to bash him around.

So with everything ready, he walks away from the city. Heading down a route called route four. Walking down its path, seeing everything around him. Trees, bushes, and rocks. He sees some Pokemon, Oddish, and a Paras.

He continues walking on, until he felt a rumble under him. He stops and looks down, and sees a crack. More cracks appeared, and soon it crumbles away. Causing Joe to fall straight down, he yells in the air, "This is just not my day!"

He soon landed on solid ground, and he got back up. Looking around, and sees he is in an old ruin. Brick like walls, and dark tunnels. There are no Pokemon around, and he looks up. He obviously fallen along way, and he checks the memories that belong to Ash and Brock. They never came to this place, so he is the first to find it.

With his amazing eye sight, he could easily see in the dark. One way leads to a chamber, which is a dead end. The other leads a long way, also the way he was going before up top.

If this is the first time this place is discovered. Than it is best to check the chamber, before going the other way. So he walks towards that direction, and came into a chamber.

The chamber is small, and notice two items. He walks closer, and the two items are on separate pedestals. He took a closer look at them, and sees they're both fossils. He found another place that holds two fossils, just like that Mirage Tower.

Remembering of the collapse of the tower, it is best to be careful this time. This time he is in an underground ruin, what happens if he takes a fossil this time? The roof cave in maybe? He asks himself through thought.

Well he could easily survive everything, so just taking a fossil will be simple. So he came closer, and picks up one of the fossil.

Nothing happens, and so instead of reviving it now. He puts it in his gym bag, and walks over to the other pedestal. He about to reach for the other fossil, until…

The room begins shaking, and Joe probably activated a trap. He looks up, and the roof didn't cave in. He felt something happening under him, he looks down.

A trapdoor opens, causing Joe to fall straight down. He headed straight down, and soon went on an angle. It feels like sliding downhill, until he came to a complete halt.

He sat on the ground, in the middle of a small area. Walls around him and two holes. One he fell from, and the other is rather large.

He thought to himself, it seems like the trap allows you to take a fossil. But take the other, like all greedy fools they will fall into a trap. Joe should've stayed with one fossil, and now he wanders of what he picked up.

He looks up, and just sees a roof. The only exit is the big hole, and yet he could hear heavy noise coming from it. It came out of the shadows, and Joe is amaze of it.

It is a giant snake, it scales is purple with a yellow underbelly. On the tail, it is similar to a rattle snake. He recognize it from Ash's memory, it is an Ekans. But it is bigger than normal, it suppose to be about six feet and seven inches long and big. But its head is bigger than Joe's torso.

It came towards him, it said and it sounded female. "Ekans Ek Ekans…" She said, finally some company…

Joe asks her, "Been alone down here?"

Ekans said and Joe listens. Not really, I just live in this cavern. My friends are a bunch Clefairys, but all they talk about are moon stones this and moon stones that. It gets annoying after awhile, and boring.

She notices that Joe is confused about something, and she said as he listens. I grew bigger by eating some kind of strange fruit, they tasted kind of sour but I get used to it. From it, I must be at least twelve or thirteen feet bigger than before.

Joe asks, "Don't you eat something different than fruit?" From his thought, the trap sounded like he should've been eaten by an Ekans.

She replied, well my generation always eat a trespasser. My mother, grandmother, great grandmother, and great great grandmother ate a trespasser. But I hardly got anyone here, even after my mother pass away. So I made friends with Clefairys, and just ate the sour fruit that grows outside of this cave. But now you arrive, so I thought you could stay with me instead of me eating you. You could tell me of what has happen in the outside world, and your travels.

She sounded hopeful, and came around him. He asks her, "You said that I could tell you of my travels. But why couldn't you just leave this cave? If there is a tree growing sour fruit, it needs sun light and rain water. So there must be an exit, so how come you never left?"

She said as he listens, maybe I should show you… Without letting Joe get up, she wraps him with her coils. She lifted him in the air, and went to the cavern way.

Joe is surprise of her strength, but he asks, "Why don't you let me walk?"

She replied; there are small traps for any trespasser who manage to get away from us. Holes that could keep hold of you until an Ekans grabs hold of you. So it is best I carry you, but I'm surprise that you're so light…

Joe thought to himself, I'm light? Of course I'm a god of light, but I'm light as a feather as well? Very useful indeed, or Ekans doesn't know her own strength.

A new thought came to his mind, Ekans spelled backwards is Snake. Wow, and Ekans is a snake Pokemon and its name is snake spelled backwards.

Soon Ekans carried him into a bright light, and they are in a small area with two to three trees of fruit. Joe looks around, and sees that it is like a small crater. No other exits and no ledges that a snake Pokemon could get up in. He notices a small Pokemon, it is Clefairy and when it saw him it ran off. Probably scared of humans' maybe…

Ekans set him down, and turns around and coils up and looks at him. She asks as he listens, are you a Pokemon trainer?

"Something likes that," Joe said. "Well you see I'm not human, I'm a god. Well you may or may not know what a god is; well it is an immortal being. I came in this world, and decided to try being a Pokemon trainer. So you want a few travel stories, well that is kind of difficult. I live for an eternity, so I have over thousands of stories. But don't know which to start off with."

Wow she replied... could you show me all of your Pokemon?

Joe looks up in the air; it is actually the perfect time to let them out. Than a new thought came to his mind, tomorrow is the last day to be in Kanto. Or was it in two days? Well he will check it once he gets back to the island. If it is two days, than he will spend the time there for two days before going to the next region.

He got up, and looks at Ekans. He said, "Well I have with me is ten Pokemon, but I have several others on my island paradise. An island where my caught Pokemon go to relax, and fun for all kinds of Pokemon. So I have more on the island, ten with me right now…"

Ekans asks to see them, and so Joe decided to show her. He took each ball from his vest, and sent them out. Soon Kangaskhan, Marowak, and Eevee were greeting Ekans. While Armaldo, Arcanine, and Ninetales crowded upon Joe. As they keep going on him, Joe couldn't say anything.

Four of his newly caught ultra balls came of his pocket, and four of them came out. A Machamp, Sandslash, Onix, and Alakazam looks around, wandering of where they are.

When Alakazam saw Joe's legs from under the three Pokemon piling on top of him. He uses his psychic powers, and lifted him in the air. Causing Arcanine, Ninetales, and Armaldo to fall off from him.

Everyone looks up at Joe and than back at the other new four. Joe asks, "Could you please let me down? So I can explain of this…"

Alakazam let's go of his psychic, causing Joe to plummet to the ground. Landing face first into it and Ekans yells at Alakazam. She and some of the others called him, mean Alakazam. That wasn't nice, and you didn't need to do that.

Joe slowly got up, and looks at the four. Seeing them all bigger than their normal sizes… He is correct about Onix; she is now fifty-six feet tall and long. Machamp is seven feet tall, and Sandslash is five feet tall. Alakazam is still close to seven feet tall.

He explains everything, what happens when he captures a Pokemon. Where he is from, and who he is. Alakazam doesn't believe him, so he raised his right hand to lift Joe in the air.

But it didn't happen, but he is lifted in the air. Joe said, "Alakazam, I can use similar psychics you can do. Teleport and move them at will, but I don't need to move my arm for it." He closes his eyes, and Alakazam begins spinning around in a circle.

Soon Alakazam has return back to the ground, still dizzy from it. Landed on his back, and Joe opens his eyes. He said, "Let's just say it is sort of like a payback from those early bangs in the water gym."

He walks away, heading for his gym bag. Allowing all the others to greet each other, as he gets the fossil he found. A new thought came to mind, if Ekans eaten the trespassers every time they try to get a fossil. It probably mean the trap is getting very old, or people keep going to the other one when Joe went over malfunctioning trap and got the fossil.

He opens the bag, and took out a fossil. He said to everyone, as he carries it in between them. "Everyone, time for you all to witness a power. The power of light, with the usage you can bring life."

Everyone saw Joe holding the fossil, and he has it hover in the air. It begins glowing as an orb of light, and everyone watches amazed of this.

Soon a Pokemon appears, leaving everyone surprise to see it. It has red eyes and red shell like back, with four yellow legs. The Pokemon he has here is a Kabuto…

Kabuto settle on the ground and looks up at Joe. It is about one foot and eight inches tall. It looks up at Joe, and kept saying Kabuto over an over. Joe knows the saying all too well, it sound male and it said mama.

"Aw how cute," Onix said, it sounded female.

"How did you do that?" Sandslash asks, it sounded female.

"Well Sandslash, I'm a God of light. Life is one of my best traits," Joe said. He looks down at Kabuto, picks him up. He said, "Hello Kabuto, I'm your papa not mama…"

Kabuto kept saying papa over and over, than he jumps out of Joe's grasp. Landed on Joe's face, covering his with his full body. Kabuto's red eyes stares at Joe's eyes in the dark, and Kabuto still kept saying papa.

Joe reaches up, had an empty ultra ball in his hand. Joe said, and Kabuto is the only one who could hear it. "Kabuto, would you like to come with me?" Kabuto kept nodding and saying papa. "Well you need to be in an ultra ball, than you come out. You will be bigger than before, and of course you can stop gripping my face."

Kabuto kept nodding, which also shook Joe's head. Joe touches his shell with the ball, and Kabuto has gone in. Joe looks at everyone, seeing that everyone is a bit amazed of this. He said, "Now see what happens when you get caught by me…"

He threw the ball in the air, and pops open. Kabutops came out, bigger than before. Kabutops saw Joe, and run towards him. He now stands the same height as Joe, with two legs than four. His arms are similar to Scythers, but it seems it is sharper. Kabutops lunges onto Joe, and he is hugged by him.

The other Pokemon feared that the blades might hurt Joe, but they didn't pierce his skin. Kabutops kept saying papa and Joe return the hug. Joe said, "Could you let me go now Kabutops, I need to do a few things right now." And Kabutops did, but he follows Joe from behind when he went towards his gym bag.

Joe opens it, and takes out another empty ultra ball. He forgot Kabutops ball, with his psychic power he retrieve the ball and puts it in his pocket.

He didn't notice, but Ekans came towards him. She asks as he listens, may I come with you?

Joe turns to face her, he asks, "It is your choice, and are you sure you want to leave your Clefairy friends?"

Ekans replied and he listens, all they talk about the moon and stuff about the stones and the celebrations. It is so boring of it, and now today you all arrive. If I don't go to your island, than I will be stuck here eating sour fruit and listening to boredom.

"Well in order for you to come to the island, you must be caught by an ultra ball. Than you will gain the same things that have happen to Kabutops," Joe said.

Ekans nodded, and came close and touch the button. She gone in and Joe waited a few seconds. Than he throws it in the air, it pops open.

Arbok came out, and she is very big. From what Ekans ate before, she was double in size. By catching her, Ekans would've gotten bigger. Now she is an Arbok, who is now almost thirty feet tall.

Everyone saw how big she is, and very amaze of her. Arbok looks down, seeing Joe as he looks up at her. He thought she would be bigger, but it seems it stops sour fruit growth. She would've been twenty-three feet tall, but she is thirty feet tall now.

With her long coils, she wraps Joe up. Tightening him up, from feet to his shoulders. She said, "Oh my, I love this! Thank you Joe!"

"Arbok, can you please let me go," Joe asks, and she did. Joe walks to the middle of them all, and he said, "Well since I'm done in Kanto. How about we all go to the island?"

They all nodded at this, and with that. Clefairy watches them all from a hiding place, surprise when they all disappeared. Leaving nothing behind but the trees, and the foot prints.

They soon all reappeared in front of the castle, in the middle of the island. Everyone stares around them in surprise, and anyone outside the castle looks at them. Joe said to them all, "All of you, have a tour around this place. And meet with all the others as well, if you need me. I will be in the castle…"

He begins walking towards the front gate, but he is tackled down by Kabutops, Armaldo, Ninetales, and Arcanine. They kept asking him for a tour, and so Joe has to do so. They let him up, and Joe led them around the place.

The other Pokemon met with other inhabitance, like Blaziken, Mawile, Flygon, Salamence, Blissey, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. They all show the new arrivals around the place, a place that is created by Joe's powers.

Soon they are all done being shown the place. So Joe has gone into the castle, meeting with Blisseys. He went pass them, saying hello to them as he went pass them. He is carrying his gym bag, as his head up the stairs. He went pass a few rooms, and gone in one. The one room which holds all the balls that he used when he caught the pass Pokemon.

Taking out the balls that he used when he caught the new arrivals. He takes and put them on the shelves, and takes each one and put the names on them. He continues on them all, with all the ultra and the Safari balls. When he finished, he picks up the gym bag and went out. He place six empty ones in the slots on his vest, and gone into the TV room.

As he enters, he sees no one in there. The TV is still on, so he went over it to turn it off. Until he saw something strange at the bottom left corner. He took a closer look at it, and sees something strange. He enlarges it, by shutting off the view of what he sees.

What he saw surprise him greatly, two different scenes appeared. One in a lab and the other is in a field. But what else he saw made him a bit mad, people wearing a big letter R on their torso. Joe is watching Team Rocket…

In the lab, he sees a scientist looking at him. He could even hear what the guy is saying, "Grow bigger my beauty. Grow bigger from that tiny speck from before. Grow bigger to allow me to create more clones!"

"Clones? The only way I could see him now is…" Joe said, and now he realizes something. At the Safari Zone, it appears nothing to have been stolen. But one of his ultra balls must have been taken, by a Team Rocket member.

He raised his right hand, and begins shaking. On the screen, the scientist yells, "What is happening? My orb of light!" Soon after, the screen went off and an orb appeared in front of him. The orb went into Joe, and he saw everything that has happened.

That Scientist is Professor Nanba, and he created Joe's clone named J-1. This is what Joe is worried about; Team Rocket would want his power when they saw the news. Now they had created a copy of him from the tiny speck, they probably expect J-1 to catch him.

Joe sat down on one of the chairs, and thought to himself. The Team Rocket will never win; J-1 is created from my tiny speck of energy. J-1 is greatly weaker than me; they expect him to capture me? J-1 may have a few powers from me, but is greatly weaker than me. From the powers J-1 has, he has strength of an Onix, speed as a Rapidash, and psychic as Mewtwo. Which they're weaker than me, and must also have the transformation. But probably doesn't know it yet, maybe. But there is definitely one big difference; J-1 is half human. I am an immortal being, not human. J-1 is mortal, not like me…

He continues thinking of it, and doesn't know that Muk is coming into the room. She sneaked closer, trying not to make a noise. She came closer, and closer. When she is very close, she lunges at his with her arms.

He didn't expect till to late, Muk has him in her arms. Hugging him sitting his chair, against her sludge like body. She didn't let him go, and he asks if she could let him go. The chair slowly went into her body, disappearing into her body.

So Joe decided to teleport, and so he did. Got out of her hands, and now standing in front of the TV. He faces her, and asks, "Why didn't you let me go?"

Muk looks at him, and saw her belly is bulging with the chair in it. She said, "I was giving you a welcome back hug…"

"Than why did you eat the chair?" Joe asks her.

She looks at her belly once more, and said, "Well I didn't expect you sitting in a chair. And you never would've given me a hug, because you're afraid of being sucked in. I would easily let you out anyways…"

"Well I asked for you too let me go, and you didn't. So I just simply teleported out of it," Joe said. He lifted his right hand towards the empty space where the chair once was. Soon a new chair appeared, while the old one still remains in Muk's belly. Joe said, "Enjoy your meal…" He than walks out of the room, but before it. He said, "Thanks for the hug…"

Muk watches him go, and so looks at her belly. Than she went out the room, going a different way than Joe went.

As Joe walks down the halls, passing by several chambers. He passes a corner, still heading down the same path. His right hand has been grabbed by someone; he turns to see who,

It is Blaziken, and she is holding his right hand with her claws. He asks her, "Something the matter?"

"Me and a few others like to show you something," Blaziken said.

"What do you want to show me?" He asks her.

"It's a surprise, so you need to close your eyes," she said.

He did, and he said after, "You do know I know this place in the in and out, since I was the one who created the island. So having my eyes closed still doesn't matter, for I can tell the feel of the ground."

"Well I will then carry you than," she said, and so she lifted him in her arms. He still has his eyes closed, and waited after awhile. She starts running the down the halls, than up the stairs.

Joe could tell where they're going; they're going up to the top of one of the towers. She is running up the steps, and soon came out to the top. There are two others up there as well, the Chartwins.

Blaziken walks over to the female, and places Joe on her back. She explains to them the reason why his eyes are closed, and they understand. So Blaziken got on the male's back, and both of the Chartwins leaps into the air.

Now Joe doesn't know where they're going, he could easily tell when he was on the ground. But in the air, there are multiple guess of where.

They flew in the air, heading into one direction. They flew straight towards the waterfall, and they went above it. Heading into a cave above the waterfall, going through the dark tunnel. They came into a large chamber in the mountain, and they flew up in the air,

Soon they landed on the ground, and the female Charizard said, "You can open your eyes now…"

Joe did, and he saw a hot spring. Mawile, Tropius, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Gardevoir are in it already. They wave and said come right in.

Joe said, "I see you all found an eternal hot spring. Why is it eternal? Well it remains nice and warm forever, which you all can enjoy in it for a good time." He and Blaziken got off the Chartwins backs, and they gone into the spring. Leaving both Joe and Blaziken out of the spring.

Blaziken grabs his left hand, and said, "Come right in…" Joe stayed, and Blaziken tries to pull him in.

Joe said, "I don't feel like it."

"Come on Joe," Mawile calls over to him. She came out of the hot spring, and came over to help Blaziken to get him in. She grabs his right hand, and begins pulling at the same time as Blaziken.

"I don't want too," Joe said.

"Now don't make me use my big mouth," Mawile said.

Blaziken handed his hand to Mawile's, and went behind Joe. Placing her claws on his shoulders, and begins pushing.

Joe said, "Fine, I just don't understand why for me to relax in it."

"It is so relaxing," Nidoqueen said.

"It feels so good," Gardevoir said.

"That is the point," Joe said. "The hot spring makes you feel good, and energize…"

"Thus giving you a good reason to relax, you've been journeying for days. Your body needs some time in this hot spring," Tropius said.

"Why do you not want to come in?" the female Charizard asks.

"It has no effect on me," Joe said. "It's true that I created it, but it helps you not me."

"Are you sure?" Nidoking asks.

Joe nodded, and Blaziken said, "Well just come right in than…" She begins pushing harder, and Mawile pulls his hands. Joe decided to go in, so his vest and shirt disappears. His shoes disappeared, and his pants changed into short pants.

Blaziken lets go of him, and Mawile lets go his hands. So all three of them went in, and Joe sat down on the other end. Blaziken sat beside him, and Mawile sat down on the other side. Mawile big mouth sank into the water right beside her. The water went up to Joe's chest, as he sat down.

Blaziken said, "These feels so good," and she lets her body sink into the water. She relaxes her head against the wall in the hot spring, with her body sinking in to the same height as Joe sat in.

Joe saw the Chartwins kept their tails out of the water, with the flames burring on them. Joe remembers that Charmanders, Charmeleons, and Charizards must keep their tails out of the water. If their flames ever go out, they might never be able to battle again. He got that from Brock's memory, about the time when they first met Charmander. So extinguish their fire, is like taking their life. From that memory, Joe hated the trainer who abandoned it.

He now wanders why the fire Pokemon are in the pool, he remembered at the river in Hoenn. Blaziken is one of the three who didn't want to go in, maybe because the river is cold. He looks once more in the memories, and sees that when they gone to places with hot springs. Certain fire Pokemon likes it; Charizards and Blaziken are the same. So they just relax in hot water, never in cold water.

So he just relaxes, pretending it feels good. He notices Blaziken places her right are on his shoulders, probably to help her stay in that position he thought.

"So what will you do tomorrow?" Nidoking asks.

"Hope you stay for awhile longer, you and others arrive here early. I thought it suppose to be in two more days," Tropius said.

"Well I thought I had enough in Kanto for now," Joe said. "But what I just saw an hour ago, I think I must go to Johto tomorrow."

"Why? What did you seen an hour ago?" Blaziken asks, looking at him and so did the others.

"Team Rocket has created a clone of me," Joe said. "If you all don't know what Team Rocket is, they're an evil organization. They steal Pokemon from trainers, and sell them or use them in experiments. Their desire is to take over the world, and with my clone. They'll probably succeed in a month… My clone wasn't a first they created, their first is…"

"Mewtwo," Gardevoir said, finishing his sentence.

"How did you…?" Joe asks her.

"Mewtwo arrive here right after you left," Gardevoir said.

Tropius said, "He said he wanted to stay here for awhile. He also wanted to know where you are, and we told him you won't be here till two days from now. So he is at the castle at the moment…"

"So I best go see him than," Joe said. He slowly got up, and walk toward the stairs that leads out of this hot spring.

Blaziken quickly got up, and went after him. She said, "Wait! Don't you want to relax for awhile?"

Joe is already out of the hot springs, he turns and looks at them. He said, "I would need to see Mewtwo, and also visit the other Pokemon. Can't just spend here for the rest of the day, no doubt others want to see me as well. So all of you have fun…"

He walks away, leaving the Pokemon to relax in the hot spring. He walks down the stairs, and heading down a path that has three other paths. One that leads to the stairs that leads to a tunnel, and at the bottom of the mountain near the desert.

The second leads into the next mountain, for any Pokemon that chose to live in there. Like dragons that like to sleep in caves and such.

The last is not a path, but a river. It leads straight to a waterfall, the same way he, Chartwins and Blaziken came in.

Since he is only wearing short pants, he could always change his clothes back to normal. But since he is like this, he will take the river. He jumps in, and swims under the water. Heading straight to the waterfall…

Soon he got there, and he stands up. He looks down, and sees how far down it is. The lake is deep, and the water acts like a fountain. A small tunnel is down there, and it shots up in the mountain like a geyser. Than they land in the lake that is near the hot spring and so leads back to the waterfall.

Joe thought, maybe some of the water Pokemon already knows of it. Since the small tunnel could easily allow Milotic to go in, but not Rayquaza. But why would Rayquaza take that route, he could just fly up here if she wants.

As he thought, he doesn't realize someones is coming up behind him. Two of them rise up from the water, behind Joe.

"Hello Joe," said someone behind him.

"I knew you will be up here," said the other. Joe turns around, and sees Dewgong and Sealeo there. It was Sealeo that said the last part, she said, "We found that route two days ago, and since than its so fun. The lake is deep, so any jump we make we will be alright."

"Even Milotic jumps this fall, and she is the biggest. She is alright right after," Dewgong said. "By judging of the way you look, I think your going to do the same thing." She and Sealeo nodded to each other, and so they both jump at him.

All three of them headed straight down, still miles away from the lake. Soon they all dive in, they sank in the water. Joe headed straight to the lake floor, landing on his feet. He looks up, and sees all the water Pokemon swimming around.

He saw them all as they look down at him. Gyarados, Milotic, Dewgong, Sealeo, Lapras, Gorebyss, Swampert, and Dragonair stares down at him. Soon they came closer to him, greeting and welcoming him back.

The one that is most happy to see him is Milotic, she Headbutt him to the chest. Came in close, and nudging her head against his. Everyone around them begins laughing, and Milotic whispered quietly. "Glad you'd return Joe…"

"Hello Milotic, and hello to you all," Joe said, seeing Milotic first than everyone. "I may have return today, but I must go tomorrow." And so he explains the reasons of why he is leaving tomorrow.

Milotic seems sad about this, and she said quietly. "You can't go again…"

"But I must," Joe said, as he sees her big sad eyes. "Did you want to do something right now?"

She smiles, and said, "Could you come with me on the ride up to the waterfall?"

"If that makes you feel better, it is alright with me," Joe said. He swam up and landed on her back, sitting down.

She looks at him, and than begins swimming. Leaving the other water Pokemon, and headed for the tunnel that leads to the geyser.

They entered, and she kept on going. She called back to him, "Hold on tight!"

"I know Milotic, I'm the one who created it," Joe called back.

Soon they came into a small chamber that leads two ways. Up and down, but they are being push up. The current under them begins pushing them up and soon they got on top of the water. They begin to arise, heading straight up.

After awhile, they both shot out of the hole with a lot more water. They were shot into the air, and they both landed in the river.

Milotic looks behind her to see Joe; he is still on her back. With him still there, she begins swimming away. She head towards the tunnel that leads to the waterfall…

As soon as she got to the waterfall, she looks at Joe and asks, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," Joe replied, holding on to her body.

They both went over the falls, heading straight down. Joe still hold on, even thou her body is kind of slippery because of her smooth body. After all, she is a tender Pokemon. A thought came to his mind; Milotic is a caring type of Pokemon. While Gyarados is an atrocious Pokemon… The two of them are similar, with no arms and no legs. They both evolve from easy going fish Pokemon, Magikarp and Feebas. It seems they're alike, but when they evolve they're different from each other. Gyarados is a fierce Pokemon, and the looks of it could intimidate the opponent. Milotic is a beauty Pokemon, and the looks of it could calm someone from their anger.

They both landed in the water, and headed for the bottom. Soon they came back on top of the water, and Milotic swam on. Giving Joe a ride to land, the same spot where it is close to the castle.

As soon as they make it, Joe got off her back. He walks towards the castle, but first he turns to face Milotic. He said, "Thanks for the ride and the fun, have a good time."

She said, "Take care," and she swam away.

Joe turns, and headed for the castle…

As he went up the stairs in the castle, he came to the floor that holds multiple bed chambers. As he walks pass each door, he tries to listens for breathing behind each one that might belong to Mewtwo. Since he didn't ask Gardevoir for which chamber Mewtwo is in.

As he walks pass each one, he stops at one door. Voices were coming from behind it, two voices to be exact. He recognizes them both, it is Mewtwo and Ninetales. So instead of barging in, he knocks on the door.

Mewtwo said, "Come in…"

Joe opens the door, and came in slowly. He said, "Hello Mewtwo…"

He looks at Joe, and said, "I knew you were coming, since Ninetales here said you came back."

"Yeah I did," she said. "Joe, did you know him? He is very nice…"

Joe closes the door, and went and sat down on the bed. Ninetales jumps on to the bed, and relaxes beside him. Joe said, "Yes Ninetales, I know him."

Mewtwo leans against the wall, looking at them. He said, "I see Ninetales is rather fond of you…"

"Joe's my dad," Ninetales said.

Mewtwo looks at her in surprise, and asks, "Joe's your dad?"

Joe said, "I can explain…" So he explains about the same day when he saves and met Arcanine and Ninetales, when they were just eggs.

As soon as he finished, Ninetales asks, "Will he be staying here, papa?"

"Well Mewtwo, you manage to stay her for a few days. I see no harm for you to stay here," Joe said. "Even thou I said for you to not to follow me…"

"Well Joe, I'm completely baffled when you created this island. I thought you created a massive ball of destruction, but when your ball created this island paradise. I see you can do both great things, and terrible things," Mewtwo said.

"Uh Mewtwo," Joe said. "I don't do death, the reason you that magic spell I used against you before is originally used to stop warring armies. In my world, I and five others keep the world in peace. What I hate most are evil creatures who wish to bring harm. They even seek immortality, and if they achieve it. That is more difficult for mortals, but for gods it is like a man facing a young boy. A young boy who has been misled and he wish to bring destruction. I hate ones who wants to use the power of death; the powers I used didn't bring death. And since I am an element of light, life is one of my favorites. Healing brings happiness to such that wish peace for someone else. The ones that manage to find immortality does not know that it is also a curse. Seeing someone you love age to death, while the one who is immortal remains young."

Ninetales looks at him, sad and a bit scared. She asks, "Papa, is what you are saying is true?"

"Yes it is Ninetales," Joe said. "But don't worry; I won't use all my powers in this world. I won't do the same things I did in Hoenn, all I want is live in peace along with my friends. But I still want to journey on around this world…"

Ninetales looks up at him, she said, "Now I understand papa. I was a bit scared when you mention death, but when I hear your kind words. I trust you won't do anything bad in this world, since you are my papa." She leans up, and gave a lick to his right cheek.

Joe said to her, "You go play; I need to speak with Mewtwo alone."

"Alright papa," Ninetales said. She leaps off the table, and with her psychic power. She manage to open the door, and gone out and closed the door behind her.

Joe looks at Mewtwo, and said, "So what do you think of this island?"

"Well I think it is completely amazing," Mewtwo said. "If you arrive long ago, than you've helped with me and the other clone Pokemon to live here."

"Oh yes, when you created clones of Pokemon. Plans to destroy the humans with your storms, and take over the world by using clones," Joe said.

"I mean after that, in Johto…" Mewtwo said.

"At Mount Caina, you and your clone Pokemon lives on an island. In the middle of a gigantic lake, with the purest of water that could heal bruises and ailments," Joe said. "Than Team Rocket found you by using the satellites, and came here to capture you. The only ones, who saved you and the other clones, are the bug Pokemon and the kids. Ash, Misty, and Brock are the ones that helped you, but mainly Ash."

"Yes, but how did you know their names?" Mewtwo asks him, surprised. "Did you read my mind once more?"

"Nope," Joe said. "I copied Ash, Brock, and Dawns memories and used them to help me out in the world. By looking deep into Ash's memory, I found one that is completely buried. The one you tried to erase, when you lured the Pokemon trainers to the island."

"Yes," Mewtwo said, "I wish I forget that incident…"

"But of course if you forget it, than you might choose to do the same thing you did before," Joe said. "And if I arrive on that time, you know what would happen?"

"You'll stop me, do the same way Ash did," Mewtwo said.

"No, I would've destroyed you," Joe said. "Back than, your intentions are evil. Destroying millions of lives of both Pokemon and humans. So the most logical choice to do is destroy one to save millions. Since you are the one who seeks to bring calamity, I would've destroyed you before you sent the invitations… Not because you're clone, it is because you wish to bring death that I would do what I just said."

Mewtwo looks at him, sounded a bit worried. He said, "Well I'm glad you didn't arrive than, it is thanks to Ash that I didn't do the wrong thing."

"That is true," Joe said. "I am also glad he stopped you, and made you understand of this world. But that boy interests me greatly…"

"Why is Ash the one you are interested in?" Mewtwo asks him.

"Well for one so young, he done heroic things," Joe said. "He stops Team Rocket wimpy batch of stealing Pokemon, stopped you. Saving the world from the legend coming true, the world would've been flooded if he hadn't done what he did. He helped a girl from the spellbound in a dream; the unknowns helped her create her own wishes, which with each wish also crystallize the area around her. Than one time he helps a young boy name Sammy Oak, who has came from the past with Celebi. Than helping you against Team Rocket, stops a Team Rocket Elite from controlling Celebi. Stopping Team Rocket agents from stealing Latias, but failed when they steal the soul dew. But he manage to stop them along with Latias help, when one was about to destroy the city. Very sad when Latios sacrificed himself, just to stop the gigantic wave that would've destroyed the city right after. Stopping Team Rocket at Lake Rage, and Team Magma and Team Aqua in Hoenn. Helping Larvitar to get home, stopping a man who wish to bring back a Groudon. But what he did is making an undead one that absorbs life. Next they helped a Deoxys regenerated back to normal, and to go back to its friend during Rayquaza'a little rage. Than saving Pikachu at the Tree of Beginning, but end up being saved my Mew. From that, Mew and the tree begins to die very slowly. So Ash tries to give up his aura to save the tree, but Lucario steps in and did it himself. If Ash succeeded, he would've been dead right after. The last thing is when they manage to save the town from destruction of two deities. The two deities are far more powerful than you…"

"I didn't know those things he had done," Mewtwo said, sounded surprised.

"Because you didn't see into his memories, and didn't travel with him on his journey to be a Pokemon master. But of course I didn't travel with him," Joe said.

To change the subject, Mewtwo asks, "How do you control your powers? Like when you created this island…"

"I'm glad you decided to talk about something else now," Joe said. "Well my powers are easy to control; I just make it look hard to control it. When human and Pokemon see you use your power, they may think your all powerful. So I try not to show all my powers, to perform the power I used to create this island. It would take decades for a mortal to create, even requires thousands lives to create it. Since I can do anything, creating an island is simple."

"Why do you not want to show everyone your power?" Mewtwo asks him.

"If I did, than they would fear and despise me," Joe said. "They will not trust someone with so much power, believing one day the powerful being will make a grave mistake. So they would either try to control it, or destroy it. I can't be destroyed, so they will fear me. And I don't want, even my friends to fear me."

"Just like Giovanni is trying to control me," Mewtwo said.

"Correct, but now I think he won't be going after you now," Joe said.

Mewtwo looks at him in surprise, he asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Giovanni has created a new clone," he replied.

"Is this Mewthree maybe?" Mewtwo asks.

"Not a Pokemon, a human," Joe said.

"A clone of someone like himself?" Mewtwo asks.

"He created a clone of me," Joe said, seeing Mewtwo shocked face. "This clone is a human, so that makes a great difference between me and him. His name is J-1 and Mewtwo…" Looking at Mewtwo, and said, "He's your equal."

Mewtwo looks at Joe in complete shock. He asks, "How is that possible?"

"I'll just say this," Joe said, using his left hand. He pinches right arm, holding a piece of skin. It converted into a tiny speck of light, and Joe's arm healed. Joe holds the tiny speck in the air, in front of Mewtwo. He said, "This tiny light energy has the same amount as your power Mewtwo. This is put in all my ultra balls, and when I catch a Pokemon. That Pokemon becomes your equal, not a clone thou but your power. Now a Team Rocket member appears to have stolen one of my ultra balls, and they used it to create my clone. J-1 is your equal Mewtwo, but not mine. J-1 is equal to all my Pokemon on this island, but not to me."

"Has J-1 escaped Team Rocket?" Mewtwo asks, completely surprise of what Joe had said.

"Nope, they had changed his memory. They made J-1 believe himself as a member of Team Rocket. So it will be difficult for me when I find him," Joe said.

"How will it be difficult? He is apart of you," Mewtwo asks him.

"True, but he may not accept it. It maybe a battle between us, when I find him. And it will not be a Pokemon battle, but similar as you fought against me. But no doubt it will be on land," Joe said.

Mewtwo seems surprised of this, and now tries to think to ask another question. But Joe said than, "Mewtwo, since you're staying on this island. Could you help Ninetales with her psychic abilities?"

"Why? Won't she know her abilities now?" Mewtwo asks him. "And wouldn't she be going with you tomorrow?"

"Well since J-1 has been created, there will be a mighty battle. And I do not want Ninetales, Arcanine, Armaldo and Kabutops to witness it. Plus Ninetales has difficulty when controlling her psychic abilities, like when I taken a curse from her by accident. Cleansed right after," Joe said.

"What about the Pokemon you capture after you go off again? Will they come here right after, and not knowing of who you are?" Mewtwo asks.

"I will think about it in the future," Joe replied. "So will you help with Ninetales?"

Mewtwo decided, and so he nodded and asks, "Where shall I train her psychic abilities?"

"Well pretty much anywhere," Joe said.

"What about the room behind a locked door, under this castle?" Mewtwo asks.

"Not there and not yet. It is a surprise after I'm done my little quest on this world. Plus I also promised a battle with Ash Ketchum," Joe said.

So he got up, and went to the window. Seeing the sky darken, and seeing the Chartwins in the air. Carrying both Mawile and Blaziken, being followed behind by Tropius who carrying Gardevoir. The Nidoking and Nidoqueen came out of the lake, no doubt taking the short route.

All the other Pokemon are coming in, Flygon and Salamence landed beside the castle. Onix is coming out from the desert, along with Sandslash and Marowak. Kangaskhan, Sceptile, Latias, and several others came out of the forest. Everyone is coming to the castle, to see Joe and rest for the night.

Joe saw all this from the third floor in the castle, about thirty feet from his position. He sees Rayquaza from up above, and the water Pokemon coming close to land.

He turns to Mewtwo, and said, "Well it seems it is time for everyone to rest for the night. I will be going to see everyone down there right now…"

"Alright Joe," Mewtwo said. "I will be staying in this room; it seems perfect for me…" He stops when he saw a big head outside the window, and said, "Joe, you got a visitor…"

Joe turns to see, and saw Arbok there. She came in closer, but her head can't fit through the window space. So Joe leans out the window, and asks, "Hello Arbok, did you want something?"

"Hello Joe, I came to see if you could sleep with me. As I heard from everyone, they slept either under, beside or on top of you. So everyone is coming in to see you, and I hoped to be the first for today. So will you?" Arbok asks him.

"Alright than," Joe said. Arbok lowered her head, allowing Joe to get on top.

Joe went out of the window, and got on top of her head. He looks at Mewtwo, and said, "Good night."

"Good night Joe, have a good rest for tomorrow," Mewtwo said, as he leaned out the window.

Arbok carried Joe straight to the ground, and set him down on the ground. Resting her great big body against the castle, she lays her pattern belly on top of Joe. With her head on the ground, with Joe under her.

Joe notices one great thing to have this Arbok, if he was a human. He could sleep under Arbok, for she lies on top of him like a tent. Joe could touch her belly just by sitting up, and yet this time he won't be able to see the stars this night.

Arbok looks around, and saw some of the Pokemon coming close to her. They ask of where Joe is, and Arbok said he is under her. They ask to come under her as well, and she allowed them to.

Joe sat up, and looks around. He notices some light nearby, and sees someone coming in. Several others came in, Joe couldn't tell because they were close to each other. He soon got covered by several Pokemon, including his head. Joe tries to guess of which ones that is around him. Joe might as well wait till morning…

On the outside, Onix, Milotic, Seviper, Dragonair, and Rayquaza relax around Arbok. Soon everyone has gone to sleep, all accept Joe. Since he doesn't need to sleep, but for the night. No star gazing, just a load of thought.

In the Professor Nanba's lab, he is pleased to see results of J-1's mission. He successfully taken one thousand Pokemon from trainers in Johto, and sent them straight back to headquarters. Every time Butch and Cassidy said Nanba's name incorrect, J-1 has hurt them greatly to make them remember.

He turns on the screen, and Giovanni appeared. Nanba reported everything that has happened in Johto, and Giovanni seems quite pleased of it. He order Nanba to tell J-1 to continue his work in Johto, Butch and Cassidy is to go to Sinnoh. And telling Nanba to tell J-1 to search and capture any legendary Pokemon, especially Mewtwo.

End of Chapter 11

Written by Josephiroth


	12. Chapter 12

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 12

In the morning, the sleeping Pokemon slowly awaken. First Onix and Milotic. Soon everyone outside of Arbok awaken, from the morning sun. Arbok opens her eyes, and got back up. Yawned, and looks down.

She couldn't see Joe among the other Pokemon, but with the sunlight on their eyes. They too begin to awaken…

The Pokemon who rest around and on top of him are Blaziken, Mawile, the Chartwins, Gardevoir, Salamence, Flygon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Tropius, Eevee, Arcanine, Ninetales, Armaldo, Kabutops, Latias, Sealeo, Dragonite, Marowak, Dewgong, Rapidash, Muk, Rhydon, Sandslash, Scyther, and Lapras. Lapras tries to get under Arbok before, and she manages too.

As they all awaken, they got off each other. They also got off of Joe, and he is amazed to see almost everyone around him. He was still sitting in the same position since last night. He notices that it was both the Chartwins who slept on either side of him, and Salamence behind him along with Dragonite with Flygon and Latias to the front.

They all soon got up, and stretch themselves. As when Joe got up, he is than pounced on. Arcanine, Ninetales, Kabutops and Armaldo were on him.

Ninetales says out loud to him, "Is it true you are going away today?"

Everyone around them heard this, and so they all came closer to Joe. They kept asking why, which six this time, and can I come?

Joe said, "It is true, but this time I'm going to Johto alone. I would like everyone to stay here…"

All of a sudden, he is lifted into the air. He looks behind him, and sees it is Rayquaza's claw. She hold him in the air, and asks, "Why are leaving again?"

"I'll be back in the next five days; I want to finish my journey around the world. So Johto and Sinnoh is what are left for me to go to," Joe said.

"Yes, but why so soon? You still have two days here before going," Rayquaza said.

"Well than, if I finish my journey in those two places. Than it will be a longer time for me to stay here right after I'm done," Joe said, trying avoiding of telling them of J-1 and not thinking of him at the same time.

Everyone seems to understand this, and so did Rayquaza. She said, "Alright than, but how about like you journey from Johto straight to Sinnoh. Just send the new arrivals when you finish in Johto, and go straight to Sinnoh. Than you will be done quicker…" Everyone seems to agree with this, Joe will be back in ten days or less. Than after that they will have much more time with Joe right after.

Joe agreed to this as well, and Rayquaza said, "But first, before you go. A hug from each of us would appropriate before going." Before Joe could say anything, she took him so close. Hugging him to her body very tightly with her arms, like a child hugging a teddy bear.

When she finished, she puts him back on the ground. He is pounce once more by the four young Pokemon. They kept asking if they could come with him, but Joe said they must stay here. They got off him, and he got back up.

He than has been hugged at the same time by the Chartwins. He is trapped in between them, as they hugged him at the same time. They said, "Have a good time," and, "have a safe journey."

They let him go, and Marowak came in close. Reaching out his right hand and Joe took it. They both shook on it and Marowak jumps up on him. Placing his head on Joe's shoulder and the other hand that still holds the bone club against Joe's back. He lets go of him, and Marowak got back down.

Eevee came up to him, and rubbed her fur against his. He kneels down, and she reaches up and gave a gentle lick to his cheek. She got back down, and backed away.

Kangaskhan came in close, picks him up and hugs him tight. Holds him close to her face, and gave a kiss to his left cheek. Lowers him down for her youngling to give a pat on his face, and soon lets him go.

Machamp came in closer, reaches out with his left hand for a handshake. Joe took with his left hand, and they shook on it. Machamp shook it very hard and faster, and Joe is shaken up and down. Machamp lets go, and falls back down to the ground.

Dewgong and Sealeo came next, and came on top of Joe. They belly hugged him, and both said, "Have a good time." They both got off of him, and Joe got back up.

Muk came in close, and gave a big hug. Holding Joe tightly to her body, and he is soon pulled in. Joe is putted into her belly, with a few remains of the chair from the day before. She closes her mouth, and soon opens. She regurgitated him back out, and he is covered in saliva and sludge. He quickly washes himself, and got back up.

Both of the Nido's came close to him, and begin to do the same thing the Chartwins did. He is hugged in between them, and gave a gentle nudge against his head with their heads. They let him go, and backed away from him.

Rapidash, Sandslash, and Rhydon came up next. Rhydon gave a big hug, and so did Sandslash right after. Rapidash places her head on his right shoulder, and rubs her neck against his head. They got off him, and backed away.

Scyther came in close, and tries to hug him without touching him with her sharp blades. Joe whispered to her, "I will try to find Ethan for you…" She than hugs him tight, and than lets him go. She than backs away, allowing others to come in close.

Tauros came up next, giving a little Headbutt too his chest. He than backs away from him, and all the six Blisseys came next. Giving a pat to his back, and giving a small hug in between them all. He asks, "I trust you all will take care of everyone when they're sick?" They all nodded, and back away.

Dragonite came next, picking Joe up. He gave him a hug, and lets him down. Than Dragonair came in close, wrapping him around with her body. Came closer with her head, and gave a kiss that took Joe's whole head into her mouth.

She lets him go, and unwraps him. Lapras came next, and rubs her head against his chest. Pushing him to the ground, and she got on top of him. Giving him her belly hug, and got off.

Joe got back up, Onix came next. Wrapping him up with her rock hard body, to an average human would have gotten crushed by the grip. Onix gave a gentle nudge, which pushes Joe into the rocky coils. She unwrap him from her rocky coils, and went back.

Alakazam came next, and hold two spoons in his right hand. He reaches out with his left hand, and Joe took it. They shook on it, and Alakazam lets go and backed away.

Arbok leans down close, with her big snake head. She came closer, closed her eyes and gave a kiss. Without realizing it, she sucked him into her mouth by accident. When she raises her head in the air, and looks down. Joe is gone, and she wanders where he went. Until she felt movement in her mouth, felt a body. She realizes it is Joe, so she leans down. Opens her mouth wide to allow Joe to slip out and she said, "Sorry about that…" He said it is alright, and he cleaned himself up.

Arbok went to Milotic, and she said, "It is alright Arbok; I accidentally got him in my mouth too."

Aggron came next, and gave a hug. Let's go of him, and steps back to allow Manectric and Mightyena to get closer. They both nudge their heads against his chest, and he leans down. They nudge their heads against his, and got back down and step away.

Latias flew close to him, and grabbed him with her claws. Hugging him close, and flew in the air. Joe's feet left the ground, and they gone high. She lets him out of the hug, and hands him towards Milotic.

She took him with her mouth, and gave him a mouth hug. Pushing him around in her mouth, and leans her head near the lake. Opens her mouth wide and he came out and landed into the water.

Gorebyss couldn't walk on land, but with Joe in the water. It seems to be a perfect chance for her to get close. She nudges him onto her back, and gave him a ride to shore. When they got there, she gave a small kiss with her small mouth. She dives back in the water, and Joe walks back to the main group.

He is than grabbed by Seviper's coils, and she gave him a big snake hug. Lets him go, and she backs away.

Flygon and Salamence came next, and gave a dragon like hug. Joe is tightening by their grips, and so they let him go. They step back, and allowed Gardevoir to go next.

Gardevoir gave him a hug, as she looks down at him. Rubbing his hair with one of her hands, and so lets him go.

Swampert came next, and gave a little water gun to the face. He said, "Remember the first time we met, you said I would get better. And now it seems I did…" They both laugh right after, and Joe said they will see who will better when he comes back.

Sceptile came next, placing his left hand on Joe's right shoulder. He said, "We both may have met in a weird way. But now I'm glad we had met…" Joe said it is a good thing than, for he had mistaken him to be Latias. Now they became friends right after…

Tropius came next, and gives a gentle kiss to his face. She said after, "Remember the first day we met? That you helped me…" Joe replied that it is his first time in this world, and he remembers that she was hungry but couldn't reach for the fruit that grows under her neck. She gave another kiss, and than backs away.

Gyarados came in close, and instead of hugging. He said, "Remember to bring James here, for I still want payback with him." Joe said it is guaranteed that he will hold his promise, for Gyarados deserve a battle with his former trainer.

Metagross came next, had Joe's gym bag on his head. Joe took it, and places it on the ground. Metagross nodded with his big head, and backs away.

Joe turns around, and came right into a big mouth. It snaps shut, and Joe realizes it is Mawile. She has him in her big mouth, and she than lets him go instead of swallowing him. Turns around, and gave a hug even thou he is covered in her saliva. She said, "I wish I could go with you…" Joe said back that she needed to be here, and he will be back.

She lets him go, and helped him cleaned up from her saliva. As soon as he got cleaned up, he is than grabbed by Blaziken. She twirls him around, gripping his hands with her claws. Spinning around in a circle and than pulls him close to a hug. She falls on her back from the impact, and hugged him tight on the ground. She lets him go, and they both got up.

He walks over to the gym bag, and picks it up. He looks at everyone, and asks, "Why do you all hugged, shook, and kissed me like that? I am coming back after all, so I don't see why you made it like a great deal of it…"

"It is because we all like you, silly," Blaziken said, and they all begin laughing after.

Joe said, "Well you all have a good time, good-bye…" After this, everyone begins saying good-bye after each other. As Joe slowly faded away, teleported away and headed straight to Johto.

He reappears near a town, and he learns it is New Bark Town. A place where Ash started his Johto journey…

So with his gym bag strapped to his back, he changes his clothing back to the way it once was. With the vest with six empty slots, he teleported six ultra balls from the bag and put them in the empty slots. With everything ready, he walks into the town.

He looks around, trying to find a Poke Mart. But he remembers he already has Pokemon Food in the gym bag, so he wanders of where to go in this small town.

He sees a laboratory, and a Pokemon center. He already knows that Professor Elm lives in the laboratory, a place where he gives the three starters Pokemon to beginning trainers.

There is no reason for him to go to the Pokemon center, since this time he has no Pokemon with him. If he did, the choice is not go there. For his Pokemon will be different than all the others.

So he decided to visit Prof. Elm, and so he walks towards to the big building. He went up to the door, and knock on it. The door opens, and a man wearing a lab coat and glasses looks at him.

He is Prof. Elm, and he asks, "What do you want mister?"

"Well sir, I'm new around here. By seeing your laboratory, so I thought you might be a friend to either Professor Oak or Birch," Joe said.

"Well yes I am their friend and colleague," Prof. Elm said, he opens the door wide. "Why don't come in?"

"Happy to oblige," Joe replied, and came in through the door. Closing the door behind him, and follows Elm into his building. Joe is a bit surprise of the place…

He felt something go by him, and he looks down. It looks like a small four legged green Pokemon; it also has a big leaf on its head. It stands about two feet and eleven inches, and when it saw him look at it. It quickly runs off, hiding behind some boxes.

Prof. Elm saw this, and he said, "That is Chikorita, one of the three starters Pokemon I suppose to give to new trainers who are staring out on their journeys." Joe and Elm went to sit by the table, and talk to each other.

"Who are the other two?" Joe asks.

"Totodile and Cyndaquil," Elm replied. "They were taken already by two trainers; Chikorita is to stay with me until I find someone who is perfect to take care of it."

"Hmm, why did the other trainers not choose this cute grass Pokemon?" Joe asks. At this, Chikorita pop out of the corner of the desk, and looks at him.

"Unfortunately, Chikorita accidentally ate a small everstone I was studying. With it, Chikorita couldn't evolve. I told the trainers of this, and they chose the other two instead. Now I have a shy and a bit timid Chikorita with me now," Elm said, looking at Chikorita with a sad face.

"How small was it?" Joe asks, and Elm used his two hands in measure. He estimated about two inches of depth in it. So Joe said, "I came across some everstones lately, and by judging the size you depicted. I believe Chikorita would still evolve, but it will take a bit longer. Eventually the everstone would be entirely drained of power, and Chikorita could evolve through training, love, and care."

"Truly?" Elm asks, and Chikorita looks at Joe with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah actually," Joe said. "I believe by judging the size of the stone, it will be weaker if small and stronger if big. I caught a Spheal which accidentally swallowed a regular size everstone. She evolved into a Sealeo, but of course it will still take a while longer for evolution to the third form."

"So everstones have a small flaw in them," Elm said, sounded very interested. "It will continue holding its power in place until it weakens, allowing the Pokemon to evolve." He looks down at Chikorita, and said, "Did you here, you may still evolve yet…"

Chikorita shouted thank goodness, only the word Chikorita for any human could here. But Joe heard it, and it sounded female. The young Chikorita came over to Joe, jumps up onto his lap. Raises her leaf up and shook around, giving off a sweet scent.

"I see Chikorita is most pleased," Elm said. A new thought came to his mind, and so he asks, "Sir, would you like to take care of this Chikorita for me? Become its trainer…"

Chikorita looks up at Joe with adoring eyes, and Joe is confused. He asks, "But won't the next newbie be getting this Chikorita?"

"No, no, there hasn't been a newbie for awhile. I've take care three next starters Pokemon until next year, and the new trainers will accept them. I've been looking for a good fellow to take this Chikorita, and you'll do well for it. So sir… uh what is your name again?" Elms said.

"I believe I never mention my name, my name is Joe," Joe said. He heard Chikorita said her name over, and he heard her say hello Joe in his mind.

"Well Joe, you also said you were beginning in Johto today," Elm said. "I believe that Chikorita will be your first Johto Pokemon, is that correct?" Smiling at Joe and Chikorita…

"Well yes, I left all my other Pokemon at home. I started in Hoenn, and also went to Kanto. I went home and left my Pokemon there, and came to Johto and do a little start over," Joe said. "Although that was my original plan, but something strange came up as well…"

"Like what?"

"Ever heard of Team Rocket?" Joe asks him.

"An evil organization, yes I heard of them," Elm said, he hated those villains.

"Well they have created a clone of me," Joe said, and both Chikorita and Elm looks up at him completely surprised of this. "They created a clone of me, to frame me and take Pokemon from other trainers. I came to this region in search of this corrupted villain, and end it."

"I hope you do well, and best of luck when you encounter Team Rocket," Elm said.

"Thanks," Joe said, and he heard Chikorita say her name over and over. What he heard is, "I will be there along with you to stop them."

"So let's see what is on news right now," Elm said, and he grabs a nearby remote. Points it at the big screen, presses the button and the screen turn on.

A news lady is on screen, she explains about what just happened in Olivine City. The trainers of the area and ones passing through had their Pokemon stolen from them. No one had a picture of thief, but they described him. He wore black clothing, white gauntlets and white boots. Has a big Red R on the torso, and he has a goatee. Black shades, and black spiky hair. They have the drawing on the screen, of the guy's face. Without the spiky hair, shades, and the goatee, he would just look like Joe.

Joe said, "That's him that is my clone!"

"Well he does looks like you, without the spiky hair and goatee. But more shocking of it is, he stole over a thousand Pokemon in that city," Elm said in complete shock. "What kind of clone is he?"

Joe tries to think of a way to elude the idea that Joe is a god. So he said, "When I was in Kanto, I found a few notes in abandon lab. The notes belong to a professor name Nanba, and he is researching on experiments to create an ultimate soldier. Since I found that, they captured me. Took blood from me, and left me in a dumpster to rot. I was luckily found, and took to a hospital. I was save right after, and so I believe they tried to get rid of me. So their clone of me could do terrible things…" Joe hated what he just said, but it is best he lied about it. He doesn't want any human to know he is immortal, even thou some humans already know.

"Well I'm sorry I heard of this," Elm said, sounded sad. "I just can't believe of how low they can go, trying to take someone's life just to create a super villain."

Chikorita looks up at Joe with sad eyes; a vine appeared from her neck. The vine rubs against his right cheek, and she said her name over and over. Joe heard her say, I'm so sorry of what you went through. I promise to protect you from Team Rocket…

Joe thought to himself, how I will explain this to Chikorita. She fully trusts me now, and cares about me.

Elm turns off the TV with the remote, and decided to change the subject. "Were you going to enter the Pokemon contests?"

"Pokemon contests?" Joe asks him, surprised. "No I'm not, I prefer to journey across these lands. Explore the nature of each area in this world. Make new friends in Pokemon, so pretty much a Pokemon trainer that doesn't go into gyms and contests. I do not seek to have a battle, but I do get my Pokemon to become their best when I am being challenged."

"Ah, that is alright," Elm said. "Well I guess you will be going soon?"

"Well yes I am," Joe said. "I would like to get to Cherrygrove City by nightfall. So I might have a chance to come across my copy quicker…"

"That is understandable; I best go get Chikorita's poke ball," Elm said, getting up.

"Elm, instead of the poke ball. How about I use one of my ultra balls?" Joe asks him. "I have way to may ultra balls, they are in my bag. Along with Pokemon food for any Pokemon I catch in the future. Plus you get to keep the old poke ball for your own use…"

"Well since you said that, it's alright than," Elm said.

So Joe takes out an empty ultra ball from the slot, and places it close to Chikorita. She press the button, and gone right in. It beeps for awhile, than stops. So now Joe has captured a Chikorita, he wouldn't say that. Since that is what Ash Ketchum would say, even to a Pokemon he gets when it decided to go with him.

"I hope you take great care of it," Elm said.

"I will, I promise that," Joe said, placing the ultra ball in the empty slots. He gets up, and walks to the door. Opens it, but than said, "Bye Professor Elm…"

"Good-bye Joe, have a safe journey," Elm replied back, and so Joe has left the lab.

He walks down the street, heading west. Getting out of town, and headed in the direction to the next town.

As soon as he got off the path, and into the small forest. He takes Chikorita's ultra ball, and since he knows about the everstones. Chikorita will be a Bayleef instead of a Meganium. So he throws the ball in the air, and said, "Come on out, Bayleef!"

A Bayleef came out, and its height is now five feet and eleven inches tall. Longer tail and big leafs around her neck. The leaf on her head grew bigger, and she has a long neck.

She saw her body, and looks at it incomplete shock. She turns to see Joe, who is an inch taller than her. Came in close, and she asks, "How did this happen?" Than she couldn't believe it, she now can speak human.

"Well Bayleef," Joe said, trying to think of what to say that he will not upset her. "I don't tell many humans of myself, I am not human. I'm a God…" She looks at him in complete surprise, and so he continues, "Each ultra ball I carry holds a small piece of my light energy that made you stronger, faster, two feet taller, and evolution. But by the encounter of the everstone, it will take a while for you to evolve into Meganium." She still looks at him in complete surprise, so he continues, "The story I said to you and Prof. Elm of how they took my blood wasn't true. They stole one of my ultra balls that have the energy stored up inside it. Now that would easily explain of how powerful the clone it. Sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want to tell Elm of what I am."

Bayleefs looks at him with a smile, and said, "I understand now. Since I saw something strange in my mind that involves you…"

"I forgot about telepathy," Joe said, and so he projected images of his past memory of when he learned of what Team Rocket. Also when he arrive in this world…

With her fully understanding him, she leans closer. And she asks, "Why all female Pokemon meets you that they want to be with you?"

"That I do not know," Joe said, and now confused at the thought.

"Well I can probably explain why, even thou you lied to me awhile ago. You are cute, charming, caring of other feelings, and very nice. I got all that by seeing your memories of the past days," Bayleef said.

"You didn't need to go that deep," Joe said.

"Well what I gotten is small, I think it is only best to see those things," she replied. "I thought you might want to keep your secrets after all…"

"If you did go deeper, you would've lost your mind. Just glad you didn't," Joe said.

"Well since you are my trainer, where shall we go now?" she asks.

"Well it seems obvious to me to find my clone, but that will take a few days," Joe said.

"So why don't we go than? Begin our quest," she said.

Joe still holds the ultra ball in his right hand, so he lifts it up. He is about to say return, but Bayleef quickly said, "But first, let me show you my thanks for making me like this." She leans close to give a kiss, and Joe backs away.

Bayleef saw this, and so two vines came out of her neck. Wrapped around Joe's waist, and pulls him closer to her. He manages to stay away, Bayleef may be strong, but he is stronger. Bayleef learns this, so she unwrap him. She uses her vines to trip him backwards, landing on his back. She quickly got on top of him with a body slam, and leans closer to his face. Joe turns his head to the right, and Bayleef kissed his left cheek.

She takes her mouth away, and looks down at him. She said, "Well this is what I thank you for making me like this. Now when I become a Meganium, please don't try to get away from my kiss." That causes Joe to worry about it in the future…

So with the ultra ball still in hand, Bayleef went back into her ball. Joe looks at the ball, and remembers the incident like this happened before. When Joe helped Tropius, she did the same thing accept the vine whip.

He places the ball in the empty slot, and slowly got up. He realizes from Ash's memory that he also has a Bayleef. Joe wanders if all Bayleefs were alike when they meet their trainer…

So he got back up, and still holding his gym bag. He walks down the path in the forest, going to places that are unknown to him but known to Ash and Brock.

As he walks through the forest, heading to Cherrygrove City. He saw different kinds or Pokemon, like the one that stands on its tail. It is called a Sentret, but it doesn't interest him. He also some owl like Pokemon sleeping in the trees, which are called Hoothoot.

But than he spotted a Pokemon on the tree, it looks like a spider. It is green, and has only six legs, and also has a face on its back.

It is called Spinarak, and Joe knows it isn't very strong. So he grabs one of his empty ultra balls from his vest, and holds it at the ready.

He walks a little closer, getting closer to the tree. The Spinarak doesn't see him, but the face on its back changed. The face looks angry, so no doubt it knows he is there.

So Joe quickly throws the ball at the spider Pokemon, and it hit its back. It gone in and it shook around a bit when landed on the ground. It stops, and Joe has caught a Spinarak. As he recall, it will evolve into an Ariados. A big spider with only four legs than, and it would stand about five feet and seven inches tall.

Joe places the ball in the empty slot, and he journeys on.

He arrive in the city, and he chose to go to the Poke Mart. He bought some more Pokemon food, just in case if he caught a Pokemon that evolves into a Pokemon that is big.

With his gym bag filled with ultra balls and Pokemon food, he leaves the city. Headed north on the path, and he realizes that if he took this path he will be in Violet City. There is no point for him to go there, so the best choice is to go through the forest.

J-1 had struck in Olivine City, so he won't get to Violet City. So J-1 could either go to the Whirl Islands, or to Ecruteak City. No doubt he would go to Whirl Islands first, for there dwells the legendary Pokemon Lugia. The clone could catch it for Team Rocket, and Joe needs to stop him

But he doesn't know where he will go, so the problem is trying to figure out where he would go.

So he decided to journey around the same way he did before, and hope he comes across him. So he got off the path, and headed into the forest. Going west, and heading to Azalea Town.

As he walks through the forest, all of a sudden he came across a trainer. The trainer is near a small mountain with so many caves, and he seems to be looking for something.

The trainer saw him, and said, "Hey you! Have you seen a Cyndaquil? They're supposed to be wild ones around here…"

Joe recognizes who this trainer is, from the memory that belongs to Ash. He and this trainer face each other for the Cyndaquil. Ash caught it fair and square, but this trainer tries to steal the Cyndaquil right after. End up getting burned up right after, so Joe said, "From what I know of you, I'm surprised that you are searching for a Cyndaquil."

"You don't even know me," the trainer said. "Listen, if you see a Cyndaquil. Don't act like the brat in the past, and just stay away. The Cyndaquil is mine!"

"You cannot have claim over Cyndaquil, until you capture one," Joe said. "So it all fair for me as well to capture one as you, but I do not see why you want a Cyndaquil. As I recall, you even try to steal a Cyndaquil from a boy name Ash. He caught Cyndaquil fairly, and you tried to take it away from him. Than Cyndaquil burn you and you than said you hated the little fire Pokemon."

"Than you know that brat," the trainer said. "Than just stay away from Cyndaquil if you find one, and if you catch one. I will make you wish you hadn't!" He runs off, and went into one of the caves.

Joe saw him go, and felt sorry for any Cyndaquil he might capture. He decided to go find one, before that trainer does. So he grabs one of his ultra ball, and instead of putting more energy in it. He made it stronger, but at least capture the Pokemon with the first chance.

With it at the ready, he walks into one of the caves. But than he heard a noise behind him, he turns and is surprise of what he just saw. It is the fire mouse Pokemon, Cyndaquil. It was outside all this time, and never was in any of the caves.

He quickly got out of the cave, and throws the ball at Cyndaquil. It hit its head, and gone in the ball. After awhile it shook, and it stops.

Joe walks over to the ball, picks it up and said out loud, "I caught a Cyndaquil!" A thought came to mind, why did he say that? He sounded just like Ash when he catches a Pokemon, he probably need to lay off the memories.

He heard someone shout from up above, "I said for you to not capture one!" Joe looks up, and sees the trainer on the cliff. He runs down, heading towards Joe. With no ball in his hand, he formed a fist.

Joe saw that, and so he places the ball in the empty slot. The trainer came in front of him, and swung his fist at Joe. He stopped it with his left hand, and Joe said, "You are such a poor fool. Like I said before, it is all fair for me to capture one just like you."

"A fool am I? You dare call me a fool you idiot!" the trainer said. He picks up one of his poke balls, and said, "We will settle this with a Pokemon battle! If I win, I get that Cyndaquil!"

"I will not face you, you have no honor," Joe said.

"Honor? There is no honor in a Pokemon battle! The battle is about skill," the trainer said.

"You are such a brat," Joe said irritated. "I don't have time for this," and with that. He uppercut the trainer's chin so fast, that the trainer is screaming as he flew in the air. Joe watches him go; he is gone just like the wimps of Team Rocket had always done.

With the trainer gone, he is now ready to go on. But suddenly he got a new thought; he needs to go find J-1 quick before he steals again. But he knows of what to do now, he done it before.

So he cast a spell, and soon two more Joes appeared. They were going to go by J, O, and E again. But thought of something better, J will be Joe. O will be Seph, and E will be Iroth.

Joe, Seph, and Iroth looks at each other. They all know what to do; Joe will still carry the three caught Pokemon. He still has three more empty ultra balls; the other two has six empty ultra balls each on their own vests. They each have the same clothing, but they each have a backpack instead of a gym bag.

All three of them will go there separate ways, Joe is to go on the same route to Azalea Town. Seph is to go Cianwood City, and Iroth is to go to Mount Silver.

So Seph and Iroth disappear, heading to the locations they chose. Leaving Joe behind and he headed west. The three Pokemon he has with him do not know what Joe just did, only the Pokemon from the island could tell. Just because the TV allows anyone to see where Joe is, and now there is Seph and Iroth.

So he walks on, heading down the path…

Seph appears near Cianwood City, just out of nowhere. He walks into town, carrying his backpack. He walks pass the Pokemon center, and two kids ran pass him. One of them said, "Hurry! The Wallace Contest is about to begin!"

"The Wallace Contest?" Seph asks himself, he saw the two kids enter the Pokemon center. As he recall from Ash's memory, his friend May enters into contests. But the building is different, never was used in a Pokemon center.

So he decided to go see what kind of contest it is, and so he follows the kids. He came to the doors, and they open and he walks in.

He saw a crowd looking up at the TV, and Seph walks closer to see. Joe watches as the woman on screen talks about the contest, telling who the four judges are. When he saw Nurse Joy, he looks to his left and saw another Nurse Joy. He wanders, how can they're be two nurse Joys?

All of a sudden, Brocks memory pops into his mind. A family of Nurse Joys, and a Family of Officer Jennys. How is that possible? He wanders.

He continues watching the screen, and the contestants came on screen. He saw Ash and Dawn, he knows Dawn is always go into Pokemon contest but why Ash? Strange clothing as well and he saw two other girls who appeared in his mind. Those two girls are Zoey and May, and another girl he recognizes. Girl? It is a freaky woman name Jezebel, who really is Jessie.

He wants to see how it ends; it seems yesterday they did the appeals. Today they're showing who made it, and he sees Jessie is not among them. So he watches these people do their contest until it ends…

Iroth appears inside a cave, and he looks around. He knows he is in Mount Silver, but Ash and Brock never ever gone into the mountain. So how could he have appeared inside the mountain?

He'll think of that later, he just hopes he hasn't been seen my human or Pokemon. All of a sudden he heard a noise behind him; he takes an empty ultra ball from his vest.

He spins around so quickly, and he threw the ball right at the noise. He didn't see the Pokemon, but he doesn't like the idea of a Pokemon going to get more Pokemon. He best needs to get out of this mountain as quick as possible, before he encounters a human.

The beeping on the ball ended, and Iroth went over and picks it up. He places it in the empty slot, and is about to teleport away.

But than he heard to set of foot steps behind him, he turns around. One is big, and the other is small. Who came in front of him appears to be a Larvitar and a Tyranitar.

Well they're Pokemon, not humans. So he faded away, teleported off. The two saw him go in complete surprise, and looks at each other. They both wander who he was…

Iroth appears once more, this time near Lake of Rage. He is north from Mahogany Town, and now he wanders of where to go next. He could go to Mahogany Town, but they're might be some good Pokemon.

Thinking of Pokemon, he took the ball from his vest. He looks at it, and wanders what is in it. So he throws it in the air, and said, "Come on out!"

The ball burst open, and a big green Pokemon came out. It stands about eight feet and seven inches tall. It had its back to him, and Iroth knows what Pokemon it is.

It is a Tyranitar, so the Pokemon he caught in the dark was a Larvitar. The Tyranitar is rock/dark type armor Pokemon. It looks around, wandering where it is.

It turns around and sees Iroth, and roars. It asks, "Where did you take me?" Than it is surprise, he spoke in human language. From its voice, it is a male.

Iroth said, "I just caught you with the ultra ball. My name is Iroth…" He now explains to Tyranitar, about what happens when he captures a Pokemon.

When he finished, he waited for Tyranitar to say something. He didn't say anything, instead he runs straight at Iroth. Lowering his head in mid run, aiming at Iroths chest. He Headbutt him, sending Iroth straight at a tree. He slammed against a tree with his back, and landed on the ground.

Tyranitar came over to him, and looks down at him. Iroth looks up, and said, "I probably deserve that…"

Tyranitar leans down, coming closer to him. He said, "Well yes you did, you trespass on a Pokemon reserve." He saw Iroth's face turn to a look of surprised. He continued, "Of course since I lived there, I couldn't leave. I wanted to go on an adventure, but when I manage to get out. A human always arrive and takes me back there. So instead I train inside the cave, and played with another Larvitar. A new Larvitar that arrive that had been stolen by poachers when he was an egg. That Larvitar complains a lot that I played to rough, and that he went to get his mother. I was kind of scared, since she was bigger than me. But than you arrive, and caught me by surprise."

"So I did one wrong thing, but also made a good thing," Iroth said, as he slowly got up. "I end up breaking a law by capturing you, but you end up free from Mount Silver. Since now we are in human speed, about two to three weeks from there."

Tyranitar looks at him completely surprise of the distance. He asks, "Than how did we get here, I was only in that four for probably less than an hour…"

"I teleported, it helps greatly," Iroth said, Tyranitar wanders what teleport is. So Iroth said, "Teleport is faster than a plane and a boat, even faster than a human vehicle. It is just disappearing from one place, and second later you're in a new place. It kind of beats walking, but of course without walking around. Than I wouldn't find new Pokemon…"

Tyranitar now understand, and is about to say something. But than someone said, "Gira Farig Girafarig…" Than another voice, "Gira Girafarig…" Two voices, they both sounded female. The first one said; that sure helps a lot… The other voice said, it sounds stupid…

Iroth and Tyranitar turns to see who the two are, and they came out of the bushes. It is one four legged creature with two heads, one on front and one on the back. It is Girafarig; it is normal/psychic type long neck Pokemon. The head on the front with the white horns and the pink nose is the smart one. The head on the tail isn't smart, but doesn't need to sleep.

Tyranitar asks, "What do you want?"

Iroth listens as the Girafarig spoke; it seems the less smart one didn't speak a lot. The smart one spoke and it sounded like a female, I was here minding my own business. Than when I look up, I saw him just appearing out of nowhere. I just waited and listened, and after what I heard. Any Pokemon you catch becomes better than normal... So I came out, just to see if you would accept me to come along.

"Now this is new," Iroth said. "I travel a lot already, and never met a Pokemon who is willing to just come up and ask. Sure I helped a Pokemon out, and they either helped me or chose to come with me. I catch Pokemon with ease as well… But you Girafarig just came up and asked that is new."

"Why do you want too?" Tyranitar asks.

Iroth listens as Girafarig spoke; well I want all those things. I always wander what it is like to speak as a human…

Wishful thinking I say, said the small head. After that the two begin arguing at each other.

Tyranitar and Iroth looks at each other, and Iroth said, "Who ever said two heads are better than one obviously never met a Girafarig." Tyranitar nodded at this, and they both watches the two argue.

Iroth slowly took an empty ball from the slot, and said out loud. "It is alright Girafarig, you can come…"

Girafarig stops arguing, and looks at Iroth. The smart head said, well just throw the ball at me than.

Iroth did, he threw the ball at Girafarig. It hit her neck, and she has gone in. It shook around a bit, and it stops. Iroth walks over to it, and picks it up and places it in the empty slot.

He takes out one that belongs to Tyranitar, and he turns around to face him. He said, "Now it is your turn, I will let you and Girafarig out later."

"I prefer to stay out," Tyranitar said. "I would like to see everything as we travel…"

"Alright than," Iroth said, he places the ball back in the slot. Iroth said, "As we journey, you best speak like a Pokemon instead human. Just in case we meet any humans…"

Tyranitar, and asks, "Tyranitar?" Iroth heard him say, shall we go than? Iroth nodded, and so they both walk south. Heading to Mahogany Town…

Seph continues watching at the Pokemon center, the own that won the Wallace Contest is Dawn. That is good; Dawn is back to normal from her past failures. This means Dawn could finally go back to contests, and probably be worth a good while to have a Pokemon battle with her.

He turns around and walks to the doors, but he stopped by someone behind him. "Wait sir, do I know you?" Seph turns to see who it is, it is Nurse Joy.

Seph said, "Sorry, never met you before. Only saw you today, here while I was watching the contest on TV."

"Oh sorry sir, I thought you were someone else," Joy said. "I let you go do what you were going to do before…"

"Thank you and you have a good day," Seph said, and he turns and walks out the doors. He plans to teleport somewhere off this island, and into the Whirl Islands.

He needs to catch himself a wild Pokemon, for now he is the only one of the three that doesn't carry one. Joe has a Bayleef, Ariados, and Typhosion. And Iroth has a Tyranitar and a Girafarig, and all Seph did is watch a show.

So he walks into an alley way, made sure no one has followed. No one did, and so he faded. He just teleported away, leaving Cianwood City.

He reappears on a small island, and from Ash's memory. It is Red Point Isle, one of the four islands. The four are blue, yellow, red, and silver. A small island near Silver Point Isle is where the Lugias come up to raise their young. Having a chance to see a Lugia instead from memory…

So he walks around for awhile, on this Red Point Isle. Looking for any Pokemon he could catch, and soon he spotted something shiny.

It is between some rocks, so he kneels down. Picks up the item, it isn't really shiny. The sun is reflecting off it, and Seph knows what it is. He sees these when he comes across dragons in his world, it is a Dragon Scale. But there is only one here, usually when you see a Dragon scale there will be more nearby.

He inspects it, and sees it is old. It was between a few rocks, so anybody who came here didn't see it or mistaken it as a rock. It might be useful in the future, so he places it in his pocket.

With that safely in his pocket, he journeys on. Going down a path for awhile and soon found a large pond. He learns it is also a good place to go fishing for any water Pokemon. If he faces Misty again, to make it look good. Have water versus water Pokemon battle.

So with his right hand, he created a fishing rod. He did fishing before, to help some fisherman in his world. So he created a lure, not a sharp one thou.

He sends it in the water, and he chose to sit down. In a meditation pose, and so he waited for a Pokemon to bite.

Joe has made it to Azalea Town, and he sees a lot of Slowpoke around. From memory, everyone around here loves Slowpoke. Ash has accidentally steps a Slowpoke's tail, and he and his friends were chase out of town by the humans who lived there. So he makes sure that he doesn't step a Slowpokes tail, avoiding any that is in his path.

He didn't gone too the Poke Mart, for he already has Pokemon food. He checks from Ash's memory, and learns two reasons of why he came there. One is the bug Pokemon gym, and the other is too visiting Kurt. A man who creates Poke balls and Ash gave him a GS Ball. Joe has no knowledge on machines, but he is curious of the ball.

So he walks off down the street, heading straight for Kurt's house. He soon came to the place, and he walks up to the door. He knocks on it, and waited. No one arrive, so he thought they may not be at home. Kurt is an expert on poke balls, so why does Joe want to learn of it?

So he decided to leave, there is no point to wait here. With J-1 on Team Rocket, he could be anywhere. But of course he can spend time in Johto, and Seph or Iroth will find him first.

So Joe decided to go on, without knowing what the GS Ball is. So he walks around the place, and found the exit of this small town.

He left the town, and knows where he will get to next. The next place will be Goldenrod City, which is north from here. So he leaves the place, and walks down the path.

As he walks on, he learns of what the other two are doing. Seph is relaxing while fishing, and Iroth is in Mahogany Town. Iroth is buying Pokemon food, while Tyranitar stands outside. People stare up at the eight foot Pokemon, surprise it is there.

He came to tall grass, and so he walks pass through. He soon came across a river, a same place where Ash has caught a Totodile. Actually he fought against Misty for that Totodile, from Ash's memory he has seen.

Joe has a Bayleef and Typhosion, so getting a Totodile would seem awesome at that. So he did the same thing that Seph did, and he begins fishing.

Iroth has finished in Mahogany Town, and he and Tyranitar has just left. They both left the town, and headed west.

When they are far away from away from town, Tyranitar said, "I was getting tired when we were in that town. Everyone was just staring at me, while you just went into the building."

"So would you like to take a rest in your ball?" Joe asks him.

"Not yet," Tyranitar said.

As they went, they watch the area around them. Joe said, "We will stop somewhere near Mt. Mortar, which is on this direct route."

Tyranitar heard him, about to say something but than, "Natu!" The shout came from in front of them, and they both looks down.

It is a tiny bird Pokemon, Natu. It stands about eight inches. Natu shouted look out! It seems Tyranitar nearly stepped on it.

Tyranitar steps back, and said, "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there…"

Of course, big boys can't see anyone smaller than them, Natu said sarcastically as Iroth listens.

"Are trying to pick a fight?" Tyranitar asks in anger.

Natu stares back, and Iroth listens as it said, if you want a fight, you got one!

Iroth said, "Small body, big courage. But maybe too much courage…" He sat down, came a little closer to Natu. He said, "I'm sorry that my friend nearly steps on you, we are new around here. So we do not know any kinds of Pokemon that lives around here, so we will be careful next time."

"Iroth? Why are you being sorry to this small Pokemon? It wants a battle, and I say we give it one," Tyranitar said.

Natu looks up at Iroth, and said it is alright just watch where you step next time. Natu looks up at him more closely, and whispers quietly that Tyranitar couldn't hear. Say, you look kind of cute for a human, is what Iroth heard from her.

Iroth looks up at Tyranitar, and said, "We will not battle Natu, even thou it has plenty of bravery for battling you as this big. But since you got the added power from me, you're stronger than a regular Tyranitar. So no matter how strong Natu is, you might do more damage than you might do."

Tyranitar just kept his mouth shut right after, he doesn't want to do great damage. Just a Pokemon battle with a wild Pokemon…

Added power? Natu asks while Iroth listens to it. What do you mean added power?

Iroth looks at Natu, and said, "It always happen to the Pokemon I catch to become stronger. They become faster, two more feet taller, and evolution."

You mean if you catch me, I will be even stronger? Natu asks as Iroth listens.

"Not just that, you will also gain human speech as well," Iroth said.

Natu stares at Iroth with surprise wander, and said as Iroth listens. For making you two feel better after feeling sorry of stepping on a sweet Pokemon like me, I would come with you…

Tyranitar thought in his head, sweet? This Pokemon is not sweet…

Iroth grabs one of his empty ultra balls, and holds it in front of him. He said, "Well since you choose to, just press this button on this ball."

Natu did, and it jumps up and pecks at the button. It gone in and it beeps for awhile. It stops, and Iroth places it back in the empty slot. He slowly got up, and looks at Tyranitar. He asks, "Something the matter?"

Tyranitar just said, "I'm fine, I just wander why you took in that Natu."

"Well I'm sort of a Pokemon Trainer, so catching a Natu goes along it as well," Iroth said.

"Well you didn't really catch it, it went with you just like Girafarig," Tyranitar said.

"True, I'm just making friends after all," Iroth said.

Tyranitar asks, "Alright than, how about we get going. You said you want to stop somewhere near Mt. Mortar, so shouldn't we get going?"

"Okay than," Iroth replied, and they both went down the path.

For a while, Seph hasn't got any Pokemon yet. Just fishing for a quite awhile, and he wanders why he isn't getting anything. He pulls it in, and he realizes he didn't put any bait on it. Seph slaps at his head for such stupidity…

So he looks in his pocket, since he has no Pokemon food. All he has is a Dragon Scale in his pocket, and he doesn't know what to do with it. In his world, people use to turn it into something else like armor. But this world doesn't require any armor, people lives in normal lives with their Pokemon friends.

The scale is the only choice he could use as bait, so he puts it on the hook. He swings it back in the water, and waited once more.

Joe still waited by the river, as he too is fishing for awhile. He already known to have bait on the hook, at the time when he just started he made sure to put a Pokemon food item on the hook.

But he didn't get a bite, and he reels it in. The Pokemon food item is still on it, he wanders why he isn't getting any bites.

He started to hear crunching noises to his right, and so he looks. He couldn't believe it; the small blue crocodile is eating the Pokemon food in his gym bag. Joe's been fishing for a Totodile, and he found one eating his Pokemons food.

He said out loud, "Hey that is not your food!" The Totodile heard him say it, and it jumps back and begins dancing. Joe looks at it, very confused. From memory, Ash caught a Totodile and it dances a lot. This Totodile he found now is dancing too, is this a river where you can find dancing Totodiles?

Joe still sat there, seeing this big jaw Pokemon dancing. It stops dancing, and begins blushing. Joe wanders why, maybe water Pokemon is to his left. So he takes a quick look, and sees no one. He looks back, and sees that the Totodile is still there. Except it came a little closer, about three feet away from him.

Joe asks it, "Something wrong?"

It continues smiling, and blinks its eyes at him. Joe reaches into his gym bag, and looks in. It is just ultra balls, and Pokemon food. Lots still there for all his Pokemon and many more when he catches another that day. A new thought came to mind, what do they put in Pokemon food anyways?

Joe looks up at Totodile, and surprise to see that is holding one of his ultra balls. He checks his vest, six are still there. This Totodile must've taken one of Joe's ultra balls from the gym bag. Joe asks, "What are you going to do with that?"

It just smiles, and claps with the ball in the left claw. The right claw is slapping against it, close to the button. Than it slaps it, and Joes stares in shock. Totodile has gone into the ball, and hasn't come out.

The rod in his hand faded away, he quickly got up and went to get the ball. He picks it up, and asks, "Why did it do that?" Joe did wanted to catch a Totodile, but is shocked that it just chose to be catch without any effort.

He took one of the empty ultra balls from his vest, and places it back in the bag. He puts Totodiles ball into the empty slot, and picks up the gym bag.

He no longer needs to go fishing, since he only wanted Totodile. So he walks to the north, heading to the dark forest near Goldenrod City.

J-1 is near Ecruteak City, he is looking down at it from the forest. He knows there is a lot of Pokemon and Pokemon trainers down there. He changes himself in a clever disguise, a vest, black gloves and black boots, and blue jeans. He changed his face as well, this time no goatee and he has long black hair. He still kept the sunglasses on, which has a built in camera which is Nanba is watching through it from the lab.

He said out loud, which Nanba can listen from the camera. "Great Nanba, I believe I may require Pokemon for my next plan. Before you ask why I need Pokemon, I am going undercover as a Pokemon trainer. To get among them and steal there Pokemon, so could you send my some steel Pokemon. Scizor and Steelix perhaps…"

Of course he can't here Nanba reply back, but there is a tiny light inside the shades. If glows green it means yes, and if glows red it means no.

It glows green, so Nanba agrees. So J-1 said, "I will be here, waiting near Ecruteak City…" So he sat down, by a tree and waited for a Delibird.

On Red Point Isle, Seph continue waiting. Patience is one of great things to do, and Seph could wait for long as needs be.

He felt the rod being tugged, that means he got something. So he pulls it out, and took one of the empty ultra balls from his vest. He holds the rod in the air, with the Pokemon stuck on the hook.

What is on the hook surprises him, it is a Horsea. Horsea lives in coral reefs, not in a pond. Why is it here, and not in the ocean?

The Horsea falls off the hook, and spits ink right at him. Landed at Sephs face, and he falls on his back. He got back up; his eyes are covered in ink. He said, "You think I can't see through this? I can see you laughing!"

Horsea is laughing, but stops Seph is looking right at it. Seph shouted, "Horsea, Your mine!" He throws the ultra ball at it, and Horsea got hit by it. It went in, and stays in. Seph was furious when it spit ink right at his eyes, if Seph was a human he would have sore eyes right after.

He rubs the ink off, and went over to the ultra ball. Picks it up, and he places it in the empty slot. He takes a look at his rod, hoping to see that Dragon Scale still there. It isn't, so Horsea did eat it. It was a risk, and it seems like a pretty good trade. A rare dragon scale, for a Seadra. The Horsea will evolve into a Seadra, but for some reason he thinks he is missing something.

He'll think of it later, now he needs to get going. His fishing rod disappears, and he teleported away.

Seph reappears in an alley way, he knows where he is. He is in a town on Silver Point Isle, how he can tell? Two things, he teleported here and crowds in the street buying good luck charms.

He emerges the crowd, seeing the merchandise. From memory, these all look like feathers. And they're supposed to represent one of Lugias feathers, because of the history. Ship is sunk by a whirlpool, and the people on board nearly drown from the whirlpool. A Lugia stops the whirlpool, and the people are saved and they never seen it. Only a silver feather falls out of the sky, and thus people believe it represents a good luck charm.

Suddenly a salesman came right at him, and said, "Hello good sir! How will you like to buy theses?" He is holding a big box full with smaller boxes that holds charm necklaces. "There all the hardest and the shiniest silver on the island! Buy two and get one free, because it is on sale today!"

From memory, this is the rip-off salesman. He only saw fakes, and so Seph said, "Those are fakes; I can tell it is not silver." He reaches in, and pulls one out. He snaps it in two, and shows the half at the salesman. "See, if it is pure silver. It wouldn't brake in half, and by judging what is in it. It is coal; you form it into those things. Than you painted it, maybe I should take you to the police. For I really hate liars," he gave the man a scary angry face.

"I promise I won't do it again, bye!" The salesman said, and runs off.

Seph said, "I know no doubt he will do it again." He is getting so tired of the noises around him, people gossiping and talking about the charms. This is one place that could give a quiet person a headache, and so he went back to the alleyway.

As soon as he got there, he disappears into the shadows. Teleported away, going to the next location.

He appeared on a small island, peace and quiet at last. Seph knows that this island where Lugias come to raise they're young.

He looks at the ocean, and knows they will be underwater. For from Ash's memory, Team Rocket captures the Lugia and its baby. Ash, Brock, Misty, and a kid name Ritchie went to save them along with a kid and woman. After all that, Lugia decided to take its youngling back into the deep sea. Never to return while the youngling is still a youngling…

This no problem for Seph, he could easily go in there and see them. So he jumps in there, and gone down deep.

Iroth and Tyranitar still journeys on, and soon Tyranitar grew tired of walking. So Iroth put Tyranitar into his ball, and continue walking on.

He continues walking on, and suddenly he hears noises above him. He looks up, and sees a Pokemon he hasn't seen before. It looks like a red and white bird carrying a sack like tail, and realizes it is a Delibird. This Delibird serves the Team Rocket, as a transport items to a member or member to headquarters. From memory, a Delibird is a delivery Pokemon and one of the legendary.

It saw him and it flews straight down. It landed in front of him, and quick as possible Iroth read its mind and memories. It seems this Delibird is sent to delivery J-1 two steel Pokemon. And that J-1 is not the type that likes waiting, it recognizes the face and it thought Iroth is J-1.

So Iroth pretended to be J-1, and shouted, "What took you so long Delibird? I grew tired of waiting; I want to get my plan finish as possible!" The Delibird kept saying sorry, and quickly give him the two poke balls. Iroth took them with an anger expression, and said, "By the way, where did you go too? Didn't the great Nanba told you to come to my location? What location did you think I was at?" Delibird is so scared, and it only said Ecruteak City.

"Than where did you go too? Never mind, I got the two Pokemon. Now get out of here, before I choose to destroy you!" Iroth roared. Delibird is so scared, that it flew off like an Aerodactyl was chasing it.

Iroth saw it go, and is surprise of himself. He couldn't believe of what he just said, he probably scared that Pokemon to hide away.

So he looks at the two poke balls in his hand, and the entire sudden one of his ultra balls burst. Tyranitar came out, and looks at Iroth. He said, "What's with the shouting? I was sleeping so peacefully…"

"You could hear me from within the ball?" Iroth asks, sounded surprised.

"I couldn't hear words, they were like mumbled. I couldn't hear the words, but can tell how angry you sounded," Tyranitar said.

"Well I will explain later, alright?" Iroth asks, and Tyranitar nodded. Iroth returns him back into the ball, and looks at the two poke balls. He knows they're both steel types, but don't know which.

So he throws them into the air, and calls them out. A Steelix and a Scizor came out, the Steelix is thirty feet tall and Scizor is almost six feet tall.

When Steelix saw Iroths face, it looks so scared of him that it lowers its head in fear. This surprises Iroth; these two heard him spoke with Delibird. But this Steelix is scared of Iroth, it is bigger than him. Why would it be scared?

The Scizor said, and Iroth listens to it. Waiting for your orders, you scum!

Iroth sees that this Scizor really hates Team Rocket. Steelix came in front of Scizor, and kept saying, sorry, my friend here has no manners. He didn't really mean to call you scum, master J-1!

Iroth said it simply, "I'm not J-1." Both the Steelix and Scizor looks at him in surprise, never thought that this human could know Pokemon speech. Plus they couldn't believe him that he is not J-1, so he said, "I just saved you from J-1's wrath, my name is Iroth. One of the three brothers, J-1 is a clone of Joe. I, Joe, and Seph have powers that you couldn't believe until you see it yourself. The leader of Team Rocket saw this, and stolen an item from us. They used to clone us, thus they made J-1. Trust me; he is a bitter one…"

Steelix believes him, and came in close. It said as Iroth listens, than I thank you for saving us from terrible danger. We've learn that J-1 is a cruelty Team member; we were scared that he might do something terrible to us.

Scizor shouted as Iroth listens, how can you believe this nonsense? If he claims he is powerful, than why doesn't he just show us? I say he is just trying to make us trust him, so we could do anything for him. I'm not buying it!

So Scizor wants some proof, Iroth thought. He'll just read its memory, and tell him of whom Scizor really is.

So he scans his memory, seeing images that surprise him greatly. Some of these memories he sees also belongs to Scyther, he even sees Scyther in them. This Scizor is Ethan; he came back as a Pokemon! A Scizor is the evolve form of Scyther, no doubt because of their love for each other.

Iroth said out loud, "Your name is Ethan, you came back as Pokemon. You and Scyther and your old friends faced against the Destroyer, and soon after you faded away."

Scizor stares at Iroth in complete shock, and asks how he knows those things. Iroth said, "I read your memories, and it seems I found you. You see, Scyther is looking for you."

Scizor asks how he could know this, Iroth said, "I caught Scyther days ago, she thought I was you. Gave a hard time, and now I'm so glad I found you. She said I look just like you…" Scizor agrees to this, and asks if he could take him to her now with hopeful eyes. "Before that, I need to do one simple thing. That is to stop J-1, and now I know where he is. I will get to him tomorrow, and so will Joe and Seph. Soon after, we will go see Scyther. Agree?" Scizor agrees to him, but Steelix seems a bit scared. Steelix is a timid Pokemon, probably scared of many dangers.

So Iroth said, "Would you both like to take a ride in the ultra balls, instead of the poke balls that once belong to Team Rocket." They agree to this, and so Iroth drops both of the poke balls. They hit the ground, and broke into pieces. Iroth did the same thing he had done to Eevee's poke ball, the two balls turn into dust and faded away into the wind.

He grabs two empty ultra balls, and throws them both at Steelix and Scizor. They both gone in, and landed on the ground. Iroth walks over and picks them up, and he places them in the empty slots.

Now Iroth has five Pokemon, and so he walks to Mount Mortar rather quickly. To everyone's eyes, it seems he is just running. He increases his speed, and he is running so fast like a Pokemon is using ExtremeSpeed.

As quick as he went, he arrives at the mountain. He looks for an area so he and his Pokemon can relax and spend the night in.

He found an area, and he put down his backpack. He created five plates, and grabs Pokemon food from his backpack. He pours a lot on each plate, for his Pokemon to have their meal.

With everything ready, so he took Tyranitars ball. He throws it in the air, and Tyranitar came out. He looks at him, and asks, "Are we here already?"

"Yes we are, and allow me to take out the rest of the other Pokemon out," Iroth said, and so he sends out all the others when he took the ball from his vest. He places them all back in the empty slots, and looks at them. There is Girafarig, who now stands almost seven feet tall. Natu evolved into a Xatu, which now stands about the same height as Girafarig. Scizor is now almost eight feet, and Steelix is sixty feet tall now. Iroth stares at Steelix in complete shock, now he has a Steelix who is bigger than Onix. It seems he has three male Pokemon and two female Pokemon. Tyranitar, Steelix, and Scizor are male. Xatu and Girafarig are females, and they all said hello to each other. And so after they finish talking, they begin eating their meals. While Iroth went to relax by a tree, watching them eat their food. He took his backpack with him, and sat it down beside him.

Seph has gone so deep, that anyone who followed him can no longer follow. Since they must breathe air, and soon Seph came across something truly rare sight. He may be far away, but he can see them with ease.

Four Lugias, now that is rare to see. Three adults and one youngling, probably the baby. But why is there three adult Lugias? Two of them are potential parents for the young one, and it seems the other one could either be a family member or a new arrival around here.

But it seems two Lugias were arguing over something, and soon one of them leaves. Heading straight toward his direction, so he quickly hid behind some rocks. It swam over him, and it sounded like it is crying. He watches it go, and sees it stops beside a large rock that is beside the island.

He looks back at the three, and sees that they swam away. It seems the two are parents, and this one that swam past him must have been a Lugia who is seeking for a mate.

So he walks away, instead of swimming. He walks towards the Lugia who swam over him, and came right beside the large rock.

Lugia is crying greatly, and it didn't hear him coming. So Seph said, "Something the matter?"

The Lugia opens it eyes, and turns to see him standing there. Surprise to see a human so deep underwater and even breathing too. It asks as Seph listens, who are you? Are you a ghost of a dead human?

"Nope, I'm just a Pokemon trainer that can breathe underwater as well. And can understand Pokemon speech," Seph said. "So actually I'm a god, not human." Trying to make it sound more reasonable, and he asks once more, "So why are you crying?"

Lugia explains and it sounded female, she said as he listens. I've been looking for a mate, and it seems there are no other male Lugias around. I finally found one, and it turns out he already has a family. They have a youngling that is the same age as my younger brother, and now it seems I will never find a mate. Since there are no Lugia around my age that could be my mate… And she begins crying right after…

Thought so, Seph thought. He said, "Sorry Lugia, wish I could help…"

Lugia opens her eyes wide, and lunges her head right at him. About a foot away from his face, and she asks, you're a god right? Than how about you create me a mate?

Seph looks shocked at the question, and he said, "I'm just a God of Light. Creating life is kind of different than you might think." He wanders of what to say, scratching his head. "I am able to bring life to a dead creature, and thus it has a second life in the world but as a child. But actually creating a body with life in it could prove problem. To do what you ask, I need help from my sister. The Goddess of Darkness… Because with the combine power of both light and darkness, we both create life. She makes a body, I create life. Since no living creature can live without light and darkness, and dead body reside in the dark element. And in your case, you fly in the air and even breathe underwater. I might need help from my two brothers, God of Water and the God of Wind. So what you ask, I can't do… Wish I could, but can't."

Lugia looks at Seph with completely sad eyes, and said there is no hope for me than… I am alone in this world!

"Don't you have friends?" Seph asks, and she shook her head for saying no. So he said, "Would you like me to be your friend?"

She looks at him in surprise, and she said, I never had a friend. I sure do like to have one, so okay. She came in close, and rubs her head against his chest.

So Seph asks, "Would you like to come with me on my journey?"

She came in closer to him, standing right in front of him. Seph could now see that she is about seventeen feet tall. With her wings, she picks him up and holds him to her face. She said, I am glad too, friend…

Seph says, "Before I used one of my ultra balls, I must tell you first. Any Pokemon I catch always end up stronger, faster, two feet taller."

Lugia only said; I don't care about the added parts. Friends go with a friend, which is what my father always says.

"Alright than," he said, he grabs an empty ultra ball. He holds it in front of her, as she looks at it. He said, "Well the first thing to do is go in here, and be accepted to come along with me…"

Lugia nodded, and she presses the button on the ball. She has gone into it, and he and the ball falls straight to the ground. It stops beeping, and he went and picks it up.

He said, "Welcome to the team, when I'm done in Johto you will have a lot more friends."

Seph looks up, and sees that it is getting dark. Since his two Pokemon practically live in water, he thought of spending the night underwater.

But first, before he brings Lugia out. He needs to make sure Seadra will become his friend. So he grabs its ball, and sent it out.

What came out wasn't a Seadra, it's a Kingdra. Now he realizes that a Seadra evolves with a Dragon Scale, why didn't he think of that? So the Dragon Scale is useful for something in this world…

Kingdra is about almost eight feet tall, and it looks down at Seph. He said, "Hello Kingdra…"

"Where am I? And how can you speak underwater?" Kingdra asks, sounded female.

From hearing her voice, she should've been called Queendra. He told him everything, the same things he told to Lugia. As soon he finished, Kingdra came close to him. She looks ready to spit ink at him again, but instead he is being pulled towards her. She is sucking in air, probably going to do a water gun or a hydro pump.

He came in closer, since he couldn't hold his ground in the water. He tries to get back, but couldn't. She turns her head away, and sends out the ocean water she sucked in.

She turns to face Seph, since him so close now. Seph asks, "What are you going to do?" He sounded worried of what might happen.

She dives her head on him, her small long mouth taking in Seph's head. He is either being eaten, or a weird way of a kiss. She spits him out, and he landed on his butt. He asks, "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't realize you were in my mouth, I was only giving you a quick kiss for thanks," Kingdra said. "Sorry about that, thou you tasted good."

"Well we will be sleeping underwater for tonight," Seph said. "I also got another friend here, and I want you to be nice." Kingdra nodded, and so Seph sent out Lugia.

She came back out, and now is about twenty feet tall. She notices Kingdra, and went to greet her. Seph watches as they spoke with each other, and came towards Seph.

He said, "We will be resting down here, underwater. Which would probably make you both quite happy, right?" They nodded, and so Seph sat down.

Lugia lies down beside him, putting her wing over him. Kingdra came over, and sat beside him. Soon the two went to sleep, while Seph watches the underwater sea. He checks what Iroth and Joe is doing right, Joe is still walking in the dark forest. Iroth learns that J-1 is planning to strike once more tomorrow, in Ecruteak City. So tomorrow, he will go there first.

Joe continues walking around for awhile, and soon he came across something like a dog. It looks like a black dog, with a skull on the forehead. He checks Ash's memories, and learns it is a Houndour.

It looks injured, sore sides and head. It must be sleeping for now, so with ease. He grabs an empty ultra ball, and throws it at Houndour. It gone in, and seems so weak that it didn't bother come out.

Joe walks over to it, and picks it up. With his magic, he heals Houndour while he still remains in the ball. Before he lets him out, he needs to get five plates ready for the Pokemon. He sat his gym bag down, and created five plates.

Places each plate on the ground, he pulls out the Pokemon food. He pours them all out on each plate, and so he is left with no more. Since Totodile ate some of the Pokemon food before, and no doubt it would evolve into Feraligatr when he sends him out.

With everything ready, he throws Bayleefs ball in the air. She came out, and came right towards him. She asks, "Any new friends?"

"Four actually," Joe said.

"Well bring them out," Bayleef said.

"Alright," Joe said, and he takes each of the ultra balls. First one that came out is a Typhosion, next is Feraligatr. The third is Ariados, and lastly a Houndoom. Typhosion stands about seven feet and seven inches tall, and Feraligatr is nine feet and seven inches tall. Ariados is five feet and seven inches, and Houndoom who recently been caught and evolved is about six feet and seven inches.

They all looks at each other, and wander where they are. Bayleef went over and greeted them, telling them of who Joe is. Judging from their voices, Ariados, Houndoom and Typhosion are males, and Feraligatr is a female.

When Feraligatr saw him, she came straight towards him. Looking down at him, she reaches out and grabs his hands. She begins dancing, and Joe is being shaken around. It seems that even by evolution, Feraligatr would still dance.

She lets him go, and Joe fell to the ground feeling dizzy. Bayleef told them everything she learned from Joe, and they all came over and looks down at him. They all said hello, and Joe said hello back as he lies down. Joe said that their dinners are ready, and they went to eat there meals.

Joe just stays there, lying on the ground. He learns that Seph has caught himself a Lugia and a Kingdra. Iroth has a Tyranitar, Girafarig, Xatu, Steelix, and Scizor who is actually Ethan. He also learns that J-1 will be in Ecruteak City tomorrow, so Joe will be there as well.

Feraligatr is the first one to finish all its meal and she came over to Joe. She looks down at him, and asks, "Do you know why I chose to be caught by you?"

"I seriously don't know," Joe said.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asks.

"No I don't," Joe said. "How can you fall in love with someone without even knowing them?"

"Well I really don't know myself," Feraligatr said. "But from seeing your charming face, it felt so welcoming."

My face is the problem? Joe thought. Now how will I get pass this?

"From what I heard from Bayleef, that you are a kindhearted young man," Feraligatr said. "Bayleef spoke so much about you, and what happens when you catch a Pokemon. I must tell you thou, I'm really liking what you did. Becoming taller and my final evolution form as well."

All the other Pokemon finished eating, and came over. They all looks down at Joe, and ask what now? He said, "We will be spending here for the night."

Feraligatr picks him up with her claws, and lies down on her back. Placing Joe on top of her and Bayleef came on top of him. Joe recognizes this; Salamence did this kind of thing before with Armaldo on top of him. This time its Feraligatr and Bayleef, and the other three came in close. Typhosion rested on the left side of Feraligatr, and both Ariados and Houndoom went on the right. They all went to sleep, while Joe remains awake.

J-1 waited till nightfall, waiting for the Delibird to arrive. He said, "Where the hell is that stupid bird?"

End of Chapter 12

Written by Josephiroth


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 13

The next day, J-1 is so angry. He is getting tired of waiting that he decided to go do his plan now. Even thou he has no steel Pokemon with him; he will go do his plan.

If Delibird arrives during his plan, he will send that bird flying fast with a dark ball chasing it.

So he walks into the city, still wearing his disguise.

Joe is still awake, and he knows it is the day. The day he will meet J-1, and stop him once and for all. But he can't do anything right now, since he is stuck between the five Pokemon.

He looks at them all, and says, "It is time to wake up."

Bayleef, who is on top of him, opens her eyes. She looks at him, and asks, "A few more minutes please?"

Joe says, "We need to get going, as soon as possible." Bayleef groans, and slowly got off of him. Getting back onto the ground and stretches herself. Joe got off of Feraligatr, and looks at them all. He said, "It is time to wake up."

All of them moves around and getting up and stretches themselves. They all look at Joe, and said good morning. Joe said to them all, "Today is the day we stop J-1, since Bayleef told you of whom J-1 is. I would like you all to be prepared, and stay out of this battle."

They understand, and so he recalls them back into their ultra balls. He places the balls back in the empty slots, and so after he teleported.

Deep underwater, Seph still stuck in between Kingdra and Lugia. The time is now; when he looks up he saw the water getting brighter. Which means it is morning, and he needs to get to Ecruteak City. He knows that Joe and Iroth will be there, so he needs to awaken his two Pokemon.

He said, "Lugia and Kingdra, it is time to awaken."

They both raise their heads, and looks at Seph. It is still dark underwater, so they said it wasn't time yet.

Seph said, "The sun is out, which means it is morning. I need to do something today, and I must get there quick."

Kingdra asks, "Not for anyone who lives down here…"

"What did you need to do today?" Lugia asks.

So Seph explains of why, he needs to go face J-1. As soon as he finished telling them of who J-1 is, they both got up. They both looks down at him, and Kingdra said, "Well you have us to help you against J-1."

Seph said, "I would like you two stay out of battle while I handle him."

"Friends help friends out," Lugia said. "That is what my father always said, so I will help you even thou you said for us not too."

"I agree with her," Kingdra said.

"Well alright than," Seph said, he takes out the two ultra balls. He recalls them back into their balls, and he puts them back in the empty slots. Without swimming to the top, he teleported away.

Iroth and his Pokemon are already awake, and they were stretching themselves. He thought of sending his five Pokemon to the island, instead of them coming with him to the battle against J-1. But if he did, Tyranitar would be mad. Steelix is scared of meeting J-1, and Scizor wants to see Scyther. Girafarig is just peaceful, and Xatu is sometimes a bad tempered one.

Iroth has decided as he looks at them all. He asks, "You all have a choice. Either come with me to face J-1, or go to the island paradise."

They ask what the island is, and Iroth told them that it is the island where all his caught Pokemon live at. Steelix and Girafarig chose to go, Xatu didn't say anything. Tyranitar said, "I'm coming with you."

Scizor said, "I know I want to see Scyther again, but I can't leave you to go face the highest elite of Team Rocket. So I will go with you too face J-1."

"Alright than, Xatu? What is your choice?" Seph asks, looking at Xatu.

Xatu didn't say anything, for it is seeing something else. Iroth doesn't know it, but Xatu is seeing in the future. During the night, it wasn't asleep. She was looking in Iroth's past, and she only seen the adventures of him in this world. She now knows that Iroth is a piece of three that forms into a mighty being, all three are one and the same.

But what Xatu is seeing in the future is sort of scaring her. She sees a City with two towers burning, people and Pokemon are screaming. In the air, there are four beings. One is beating the three; the three are pummeled down to the ground. The fourth is yelling in victory, and seems to be powering up. Than a Lugia went straight at it, and soon been sent flying to the ground. It seems this being is J-1, and he is more powerful than before. Than another Pokemon arrive, a Suicune. Tries to take down J-1, but end up being fallen. Than there is a big flash, and Xatu saw nothing after.

"Xatu? Are you asleep with your eyes opened?" Iroth asks.

Xatu saw him with his face close to hers. She said, "I just saw something strange…"

"What did you see?" Iroth asks her. Xatu explains everything, what she saw last night and a glimpse of the future. After that, Iroth said, "There is more than one future you know, there is possibility that what you seen will not happen."

Tyranitar asks, "How come you never told us of Joe and Seph?"

"I thought there was no point, it could've been a surprise," Iroth said.

"But what if you can't beat J-1?" Xatu asks, trying to get back to the future thing.

"J-1 has the same amount of power as Mewtwo, and I nearly destroyed Mewtwo. I healed him right after," Iroth said. "J-1 is no match for me, Joe and Seph when we combine as one. I do not know how strong he is when we are separate."

"That is what I think, I think he is more powerful than you when separate," Xatu said.

"Well if so, I still have to face him. So Xatu, will you go with Steelix and Girafarig to the island?" Iroth asks her.

"After what I seen, I'm coming with you. You need all the help you can get," Xatu said.

Girafarig said, "After what I heard, I choose to go with you instead of going to the island."

"So do I," Steelix said. "I may be scared of J-1. But I will not abandon my friends to go face J-1, I will stick with you."

"Oh alright than," Iroth said. "Are all of you ready to go than?" They all agreed to, and so they went back into their balls. Soon after, Iroth teleported…

Joe, Seph, and Iroth have teleported in the same day, going to the same location.

In Ecruteak City, at the gym. Morty lets Soledad, Drew, and Harley to spend the night at his gym. Because yesterday, they were all watching the Wallace Contest.

All four of them were leaving the gym, and they stop. For there is a man about seven feet tall at the gates…

Morty asks, "Hello good sir, did you want something?"

"Good? I'm here to take your Pokemon!" J-1 said with anger. When he finished saying the last word, he burst. Darkness envelops him, and soon he has dark sinister armor on with a blood color R on the torso. He roars an inhuman roar, it sounded like Charizards roar. He said after, "In the name of Team Rocket! Surrender your Pokemon! Or feel my wrath, and consume into your nightmares!"

They stare at him in complete shock, and Harley shouted, "Wait a sec! He is the one who did the crime in Olivine! Recognize the face guys?" They did, and they all shouted, "Forget it! You will never get our Pokemon!"

They all sent there Pokemon out, and attacks him. Gengar using dark ball, Lapras uses ice beam, Cacturne uses pin missile, and Flygon uses hyper beam.

They all hit the mark; J-1 is consumed in smoke. The smoke faded, and he still stands there. He shouted, "Is that your best shot? Here is mine!"

He roars greatly, and holds arms out to the air. Three different orbs appear red, blue, and green. He moves hands, palm out and mouth open right at the four Pokemon. Three beams of power launches at the Pokemon, and the trainer recognizes what they are. Ice, Solar, and Hyper beams are launch at the same time by a human.

All three struck the Pokemon, and they all fainted from the complete power. They stare at their Pokemon in shock, and J-1 roars once more. "You all will feel my wrath!"

Joe, Seph, and Iroth appear on the hill outside of Ecruteak City. They all see smoke coming from the city, no doubt the battle has already begun. They all nodded to each other, and they teleported once more.

People and Pokemon are screaming from J-1's wrath, only a few people stayed and faced against him. Harley, Soledad, Drew, Morty, and Officer Jenny, and several brave and fool hearty trainers faced against him.

They sent there Pokemon to attack once more, and they done nothing. Not even a scratch on his armor and J-1 just laughs and sends another beam of power at them. A news reporter is there, getting all this on video.

J-1 exploded, sending all the trainers and their Pokemon flying towards the ground and walls. He laughs and said, "You all should've just handed over your Pokemon, now you will all die from my wrath!" He continues laughing…

"I don't think so…" said someone to his left.

"Not with three of us here," said another to his right.

"For we have arrive to stop you," said another behind him.

J-1 stops laughing and faces the three around them, and couldn't believe what he sees. Three humans who looks just like him, except without the armor. The people and Pokemon that are on the ground are also surprised to see the three. He roars at them, "Who are you three?"

"I'm Joe!" said Joe, and his five Pokemon burst out of their ultra balls. Feraligatr, Bayleef, Typhosion, Houndoom, and Ariados came out and shouted in human speech saying you will never win!

"I'm Seph!" said Seph, and his two Pokemon burst out. Lugia and Kingdra came out, and they also said, you're going down!

"And I'm Iroth!" said Iroth, and his five Pokemon came out. Tyranitar, Xatu, Steelix, Girafarig, and Scizor came out, and they shouted you will be stop!

Everyone including J-1 stares at them in surprise. They never seen these Pokemon spoke in human before, which could mean they must be really rare.

But J-1 felt complete rage, for one word pops into his mind. One word that brings hatred and rage, it makes him so angry. He started shouting, "Josephiroth!"

He starts shouting, roaring in anger. People stares at him in shock, and the clouds begin forming in the sky. Lightning burst from the sky and stops as he stops roaring.

He seems calm now, but light burst out of his mouth and eyes. He screams in anger, and his body exploded. The smoke faded, and J-1 looks stronger than before. His armor is gone, and he floated in the air. His hair is spikier, and black. His eyes glows pitch dark, and he looks at them all. He said, "All of three of you, I choose you three to be my next victims!"

The Pokemon they brought with them stands in front of them. Saying no you don't! J-1 screams in anger, and suddenly went straight at one so fast. Sent the Pokemon flying away from Joe, and sends Joe into the air. Than Seph and Iroth, and the Pokemon are on the ground.

Joe, Seph, and Iroth calls on light wings and they were in the air. They went straight at J-1, as he flew straight at them. All three struck at him, J-1 is faster than before. He struck them before they struck him.

All three of them were sent straight to the ground, and now they know they are not powerful when separate. All the Pokemon they have with them before, fires their most powerful move at J-1. Not just them, but also the other Pokemon that belong to the other trainers. Lugia uses her most powerful move Aeroblast, and all the blasts and beams went at J-1.

J-1 is consumed in the blasts, and soon the smoke faded. He is still there and not damaged. He went straight at them all, slamming them with his fists to each of them.

Xatu knew this would happen, and she wishes that Iroth believed her.

J-1 stops in the middle of the area, for he hears a roar. He turns, and sees a Suicune. It stands about six feet and seven inches tall, and it roars at J-1. It fires an Aurora beam at him, and J-1 just steps out of the way. It blasts at the building behind him, and it crumbles.

J-1 looks at it, and said, "That was a wimpy move, and you are a legendary. You're so pathetic!" He fires a blast of lightning right at it, and it sent Suicune down to the ground.

J-1 laughs, and said, "Growing stronger! Yes, much stronger!" He yells in the air, and the ground under him went down like a meteor impact.

Burst of energy sent out of him, and landed at buildings and the forest. Exploding on impact, causing fires. Ecruteak City is in real trouble…

J-1 stops, and panted his breath as he grew stronger. Suddenly he sees three people walking towards him through the smoke…

Everyone were completely terrified of J-1, and waited what he will do next. The news reporter has got all this on video, if she survives, she will be famous.

All the Pokemon and humans saw J-1 facing towards the smoke. They turn to see who it is, and Joe, Seph, and Iroth is there.

J-1 said, "You fools! Still have fight left in you… I shall end your lives!"

All three of them spoke at the same time, "J-1, you will not beat us from our combine power!"

"Combine power?" J-1 asks, started laughing. "I just beaten all three of you at once, your combine power is useless!"

"Not this combine power," said the three. They change into three new forms, and gone into the air. Joe is the left torso with an arm, wing, and a half of a head. Seph is the right torso with an arm, wing, and the other half of the head. Iroth turns into legs, and the waist. All three of them combine as one, once more. Forming a giant being, with awesome power.

Changes back into a human, only as one being instead of three. People and Pokemon down below stares in shock, and so did his Pokemon. Suicune also looks up in shock as well.

J-1 saw this, and said, "No matter how much power you gain, it is not enough to beat me!" He went into the air, and straight at him.

"I've become one, once more! I Josephiroth have arrived to save this world from you!" Josephiroth shouted at J-1. They collided with each other, and struck each blow to each other. But Josephiroth is a lot faster, twenty punches compared with one punch to J-1.

J-1 begins to fall, but Josephiroth grabs his neck. Holding him in the air with his right hand and he places his left hand on his chest. Josephiroth said, "I will have my piece back now…"

J-1 begins screaming, and changes back to the human form from before. Josephiroth took his left hand away, and said, "My power you stole from me is back, and now you are a fully human." J-1 stares at him in complete shock and anger.

"Since you're in Team Rocket, it is time for you to blast off," Josephiroth said. He lets go of his neck, and with his left hand.

He punches hard at J-1's gut, sending him sky high over the distance. As he saw J-1 disappears, he knows where he went. J-1 went straight to Sinnoh, and Joe will follow to stop him once more.

But now, everyone around in Ecruteak City thinks he is just a powerful being. So he will still pretend to be human, and plummet to the ground unconscious.

So with that plan, he went along with it. Everyone saw him, and his Pokemon saw him plummeted to the ground. He lays there on the ground, unconscious…

Few hours later, Joe woke up on the bed. He looks around, seeing that there are three people there. Along with some of his Pokemon, and he wanders where he is. Joe asks, "What happen? Where am I?"

The three people are Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and Morty. His Pokemon who is also there is Bayleef, Feraligatr, Tyranitar, Kingdra, Girafarig, Scizor, and Xatu. Bayleef said out loud, "You've beaten J-1!"

"Than you fallen down to the ground, unconscious," Feraligatr said.

"You saved everyone who lives in this city!" Xatu said.

The human, Morty came closer. He said, "For the city, I say thanks for saving everyone and they're Pokemon."

Nurse Joy came up, and said, "I helped you after you fallen. But I had not seen any bruises or wounds on you, but you were exhausted."

Joe said, "So you're a doctor for humans as well…"

"Thank you for coming to helps us at the time," Jenny said. "But I do want to know what you know of this? Like who is this J-1, you, and your Pokemon. How can your Pokemon talk human?"

Joe said, "I wish you never ask about the last one. Well you need your answers, so I must give it to you…" And so he explains everything, absolutely everything. Of whom; he is J-1 is a clone of him in Team Rocket. And any Pokemon he catches gain human speech.

As soon as he finished, Officer Jenny said. "Thanks for your answers, but what about J-1? You just sent him flying, weren't you going to stop him once and for all?"

"J-1 no longer has the powers he misused," Joe said. "I drain them, and now he is human. A regular human being, so he won't be much a big problem. Just a Team Rocket member…"

"Alright, but where did he go?" Jenny asks.

"I say he will be dropping in Sinnoh about now," Joe said. "Where he lands, I do not know…"

"So you're going to follow him?" Morty asks, and Joe nodded. "Well everyone outside wants to thank you, and even a news reporter. She got everything that has happened on video, and all your other Pokemon are waiting. But another rare thing, Suicune is also waiting…"

"So I best go and greet them," Joe said. He got off the bed, and he still has his clothing on. He and his Pokemon went through the doors, as the other three follows.

He came out of the building, and is now been greeted by all his Pokemon. He told them that he is glad that they are alright, and soon he saw Suicune waiting for him.

So he went pass his Pokemon, and went pass the news reporter that's wanted to have a talk. One of the legendary Pokemon that waits for you, you best to go see it first.

He stops in front of Suicune, and said, "Hello Suicune…"

Suicune said to him as he listens, it sounded female. She said; I thank you for stopping the monster before he decided to capture me. But thou he is still out there, I must stop him.

"Well Suicune, I have to stop him as well. And don't worry about his power, it is gone. He no longer has his powers," Joe said.

Well than you made it easy for me, but I do not know where he is. So I guess you and I must team up to find him, Suicune said.

"Well you can go on ahead of me; I need to do a few things first. He will be in Sinnoh," Joe said.

Suicune nodded, and she said, I will see you there… She runs off, leaving Joe with his Pokemon and a bunch of people.

Joe turns around, and went over to his Pokemon. He is soon stopped by a news reporter, and she kept on asking questions. So Joe explains everything for everyone around to hear.

As soon as he finished, he walks over to his Pokemon. He and his Pokemon faded away; Joe has teleported himself and his Pokemon away.

Everyone stares at the empty space, couldn't believe of what just happened. But than they heard words in the wind, it belongs to Joe. He said, "I will go find the human who caused this destruction, and stop him once and for all. All of you, good bye…"

Joe teleported himself and his Pokemon to the island, and said, "Welcome to the island. I need you all to stay here, while I go to Sinnoh. You all become friends with all the others here, and Scizor you will find Scyther here somewhere. Now I need to go, good bye…" And soon after, he teleported away and left all the Pokemon he caught from Johto on the island.

Joe reappears south from Veilstone City, and now he wish he didn't go so soon. The memories he got from Ash, Brock, and Dawn will not help him now. He met them when they just left Hearthome City, and they don't know everywhere around Sinnoh. This now proves Joe is too hasty, and J-1 could be anywhere. Well at least he has Suicune for help, but she could be anywhere.

He still has his gym bag, for it has teleported with him where ever he goes. The two backpacks that once belong to Seph and Iroth are gone when they merge into one.

Than he notice the city, and so he rushes in. Looking for a Poke Mart, and he soon found one. He gone in, and bought Pokemon food and a Sinnoh map.

With everything ready, he leaves the Poke Mart. With the map in his hand, and Pokemon food in his bag. He needs to leave Veilstone City as quick as possible, so he could plan of what to do…

As he went down the streets, looking for the spot where he came in. But than he came across someone he thought of not seeing.

A Lucario and it seems to be looking for him. For this Lucario is looking at him with fierce eyes, he grunted and soon a human came. No doubt this kid is its trainer, and she saw him.

She said, "Sorry if Lucario surprised you, for some reason he sensed something strange. Which I do not know, but he came here to you…"

"I just arrive here a few minutes ago," Joe said. "I'm just looking for a way to get out of this city. See I'm kind of lost here…"

"So you're new here, but why do you need to go so soon?" asks the girl.

"I have my reasons," Joe said.

Lucario begins saying his name, Joe listens. It said, you are not human, for I do not see any aura in you.

Joe thought; that must be the reason why it was looking for me… He said, "Do you know which way that goes to Route two hundred and fourteen?"

"That's south of Veilstone," she said, she used her left hand and pointed in that direction. "But it is getting dark, it is best you go to the Pokemon center to rest up."

"I left my Pokemon at home, so there is no point for me to go to a Pokemon center," Joe said.

Lucario looks at her, and asks as Joe listens. Why don't you invite this unaura man?

"It seems Lucario wants me to invite you to my place," she said.

"You can understand it," Joe said, sounded surprised. Never expect a human to understand Pokemon. "Well beside that, I really need to get going. I need to get to…" He looks at the map once more, and quickly said, "Pastoria City. I must get there quickly…"

"What is the rush?" she asks.

"I have my reasons," Joe said once more, he went pass her. He said, "Thanks for showing me which way…" He runs off, leaving the two watching him go.

He soon left the city, and runs into the forest. He soon stops by a tree, and sat down. This time he spends the night alone, and he wants to study the map. So as it grew darker, he sat there in the trees. Reading the map over and over…

End of Chapter 13

Written by Josephiroth


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 14

The next morning, Ash is ready for his Pastoria Gym Battle. He and his friends stayed at the Pokemon center for the night, since the Croagunk festival last night.

Ash is pumped up for his battle, that he nearly misses the news on TV. Dawn and Brock were watching it, and Dawns calls to Ash. "Hey Ash, come look at this…"

Ash and Pikachu came over, and Ash asks, "What is it?"

Dawn pointed at the TV, and Ash looks at the screen. A news reporter is talking about someone, and soon a man came on screen. He recognizes the man, he said, "its Joe!"

He didn't say anymore, and he listens. "So Joe, can you explain to everyone what just had happen?" Asks the reporter.

"Well I need to explain a few more things right after that question," Joe said. "But before I answer, did you record the battle? Because that would greatly surprise me, because of all that destruction…"

"That is correct Joe," the reporter said. "Let's show what has happened…" The video came on, and they are shocked to see J-1, a copy of Joe and how much power he could use. Than they saw three Joes, they wander of how that is possible. Than they were surprise to see Lugia there as well, and Suicune. The battle went on, and J-1 through rage has transformed into something more destructive. J-1 took down all three Joes, and than all the Pokemon who were left standing. Than Lugia, and so Suicune. It seems J-1 is the winner…

But than the three Joes combine power, and became one. The being that float in the air is so strange to them, and seems very powerful. It changes into Joe once more and Joe and J-1 battle each other. Soon Joe defeated J-1, and sent him flying. Joe won the battle, and plummet down to the ground.

"There you have it everyone," the reporter said. "Joe here has stopped a dangerous villain that serves Team Rocket. So Joe will you answer the first question?"

"Now I will," Joe said. "My full name is Josephiroth, and I am the God of Light. Before this day, I tried to pretend I was human. So I lied to some people of who I was, so I say I am sorry. J-1 is a clone of me, Team Rocket created him to do what they want. He had my power, and now he no longer does. I drained his power from his body before the send off, but he is still dangerous. It also seems when I split into three, I am greatly weakened, but I am still powerful. I do believe he is sent straight to the Sinnoh Region, so everyone watch out for his rage. But he has no more of my powers, I don't know if he has any other power so beware. Also, I am going to go Sinnoh. To stop this menace that had been unleash to the world. So I and my Pokemon will go now…"

He about to walk away, but the reporter asks, "I just need to ask one more question. During the battle, your Pokemon spoke in human language. How is that possible? Or are they rare?"

Joe stops, and turns around. He said, "Every time I catch a Pokemon, they gain few new things. Strength, speed, and human speech, they also gain to more feet in height. But for the ones like Steelix, with no arms and legs they double in size." He thought it is also best not to tell the evolution as well. "So any Pokemon trainers out there, if you want to battle me. Than just ask when you find me, for I am a trainer as well. But to make it more correctly, I am a Pokemon God/Trainer. I will go to Sinnoh now…"

He walks over to his Pokemon; he has a Bayleef, Typhosion, Feraligatr, Ariados, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Girafarig, Xatu, Scizor, a Steelix, Kingdra, and Lugia. Joe is definitely going to be a tough one to beat.

They all slowly disappeared, leaving everyone seeing them go in surprise. The reporter looks back at the camera, and said, "There you have it everyone, Joe told what he needed to tell. So everyone in Sinnoh be careful if you see J-1. But for Joe, trainers have a wonderful time. This is Sally the Reporter, and this is six' o clock news." The screen turns off, and they seem so surprise of this.

Ash said, "Wow, he seems to be a tough one to beat…"

"Have you just seen that Lugia? He has caught himself a legendary Pokemon," Brock said. "Having a Lugia with him, that will be even a tougher opponent."

"Did you saw all that power? Dawn asks. "Wow, Joe is incredible."

"Yeah, and now I can't wait for the battle that is only thirteen days away," Ash said.

"It might actually be sooner, for he said he is coming to Sinnoh. And I won't be surprise he is in a place we already been," Dawn said.

Ash looks at her, and realizes. "That's right. He read our minds and memory from the day we met him."

"Which will be someplace before Solaceon City," Brock said.

"Well let's hope he doesn't encounter the Spiritomb, it gave us the hard time," Dawn said.

"He might not be there, he might be in other city or town we been too," Brock said. "Well for other matters, maybe that transformation we saw before. The news in Ever Grande City, maybe it was J-1. J-1 probably been caught, and he transforms to escape…"

"That could be possible," Dawn said. "So we've been blaming Joe for the thing he didn't do…"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that we blame him than," Ash said. "But still, after my gym battle. We train harder…" He left the center, and been followed by his friends. They headed to the Pastoria Gym…

Giovanni saw the news, and seems furious. J-1 is no match for the original, and make matters worst. J-1 lost the god powers, and at that his great minion is the same as his soldiers.

He presses a button on his keyboard, and a face came on his computer screen. Its Professor Nanba… Giovanni said, "J-1 is greatly weaken, and now he is in Sinnoh. When will J-2 be ready?"

Nanba looks worried right after, and he said, "Well master… the orb disappeared… J-2 won't be able to be created, this is terrible…"

"What? What has happen?" Giovanni asks in anger.

"The orb just faded, I don't know how. It was there, than a second later it faded," Nanba said.

"Is there a way to return the god powers back to J-1 than?" Giovanni asks.

"I don't know, but not to worry," Nanba said. "I have added few things as well during the process…"

"Like what?"

Nanba explains, and they talked of what J-1 still has.

Prof. Elm saw the news, and is happy to see that Chikorita has evolved. Joe kept his word on that, and he is more surprise when he saw all the other Pokemon. He only met Joe two days ago, and he has high powered Pokemon. It definitely explains of whom Joe is, he is surprise that Joe is a god. He now hopes that Joe has a much better time, when J-1 is still on the loose.

The Veilstone Gym leader and Lucario saw the news, and as soon as it finished. Lucario got up, and ran out of the building. The Gym Leader got up, and thought of why Lucario ran; no doubt it is heading to the man that just left. It might be Joe or J-1, and they have encountered him last night. So she follows Lucario, and they both went out of the city.

Joe looks up, seeing the sun come out. He could have gone on, but he might want to catch Pokemon while they're awake, not be rude to catch them while they slept.

He folded the map, and puts it in his pocket. He got up, and picks up his gym bag. He wanders how long he has been looking at that map, been looking at it since last night. He just needed to slow down; otherwise he could possibly miss J-1 as he hurried on before.

He thought of splitting into three once more, but that rage that had built up in J-1 wasn't a god thing. That had confused him, so if J-1 went out of control again. It is best to stay as one being…

He is about to walk away, but than he saw something coming right him. It came closer and closer, it was a ball of energy. It struck his face, and exploded.

Joe recognizes it to be an Aura Sphere, has always been used by a Lucario. The smoke faded, and Lucario is standing there. This Lucario is no wild Pokemon, for he recognizes it right on the spot. So he asks, "What was that for?"

Lucario said his name over and over, and Joe listens. It asks, are you J-1 or Joe?

The Lucario must've saw the news, and rush here to see who he is. It is quite obvious that this Lucario wants a battle, and so Joe said, "My name is Joe, if I was J-1. Than I would have a big Red R on my torso."

Soon the girl arrives, and she looks at Joe. She is about to say something, but Joe said first. "Before you ask, I already gave your Lucario the answer. My name is Joe, full name is Josephiroth."

"Well hello Joe, my name is Maylene," Maylene said. "My Lucario ran straight here without telling me, it seems to want a battle. And from the news, I would like to have one."

"I will be glad too, but there are two things I need to do," Joe said.

"Searching for J-1, and what?" Maylene asks.

"Well I left all my Johto Pokemon at home, I thought of starting over with only Sinnoh Pokemon this time," Joe said.

"So you have none with you?" She asks, and Joe nodded.

Cowardly thing to do, Lucario said and Joe listens.

Joe looks at Lucario, and said, "That was not a nice thing to say. I think I know of a way we can battle each other…"

"I hope its not you facing Lucario," Maylene said. "For I had seen the video of the battle and I seen how powerful you were."

"No, not that. But I thought of something, but don't know if it works," Joe said. He raises his hands, palms out towards Lucario.

An orb begins glowing in his palms, and Lucario begins glowing as well. The orb left from Joe's hands, and the glow from Lucario formed a ball. It left Lucarios body, and the two orbs formed into one.

It begins taking shape; it stands about two feet and four inches. The glow faded, and Riolu stands there. It had its eyes shut, while all three of them look at it.

Maylene and Lucario couldn't believe of what they just saw. While Joe wanders how he did it, Joe is the God of Light. He can only create beings consisted in that element, and Lucario is no light. So how could he do it?

A thought came to him, Lucario was glowing as well. Its orb combines with his, and thus Riolu is created. So Joe has found a way to help Lugia, but he did this by accident. He was planning to make a light orb, and see if Lucario could strike it. So Joe has discovered a new power, it will be useful in the future.

So Joe said, "I actually did it. I manage to create life, thanks to Lucario to help me out a bit thou. Now I know I need a Pokemon to help me in creating a life. I was originally going to make an orb for Lucario to see if he can strike it."

Riolu opens its eyes, and looks at everyone. When it saw Joe, it runs towards him. It jumps up, straight at Joe's chest. He caught it, as it hugs his neck with his arms.

Riolu said as Joe listens, hey bro it's good to see you.

Now this is new, Joe got a Pokemon who thinks Joe is its brother. He realizes that Riolu is male, and not a serous type. More like a playful type…

Lucario and Maylene saw this, and Lucario said as Joe and Riolu listens. I will be facing a rookie? How dull…

Joe is about to say something, but Riolu jumps from Joe. Stands in front and looks up at Lucario, and asks, so you think you're better?

Yes I do, and now I think Joe is a coward if he won't face me himself, Lucario said, looking down at him.

Riolu raises his right hand into a fist, and said; you must go through me first!

Joe and Maylene watch this, and Joe said, "It seems your Lucario has provoked my Riolu. They seem to want to have a battle…"

"Alright than," Maylene said. "Shall we?" Looking at Joe, and he nodded.

They both went there separate spots, and they called for there Pokemon to come to them. Lucario beside Maylene, and Riolu beside Joe.

Joe said, "Will one on one be best for you?"

"That's fine with me," Maylene said. "Let's go Lucario," Lucario nodded and came forward.

"Ready for your first battle, Riolu?" Joe asks.

Riolu said as Joe listens, I was born ready.

Joe said, "Than let's go Riolu!" Riolu went forward, and he and Lucario look at each other. "Riolu, use screech!"

Riolu nodded, and the screech came out. Causing both Lucario and Maylene to cover their ears, while Joe has no need too. Joe said, "Than use force palm!"

Riolu continued with the screech, as it runs towards Lucario. The noise getting louder and louder as Riolu came closer to Lucario. Riolu came so close, Lucario tries to get away. Riolu stops, and place his palm on the Lucarios chest. He used force palm, and send Lucario flying towards Maylene.

Lucario struck against Maylene, and he was out. Maylene got up, and looks at Lucario. She said, "Well done Lucario, take a long rest." She took out his ball, and calls him back in. She looks at Joe and Riolu, and asks, "How did you know what moves he could use?"

Riolu jumps high, and landed on Joe's left shoulder. Sat there, and put his right arm on Joes head. Riolu looks at Maylene with a smile, and Joe said, "I merely guess, and Riolu. Why are you sitting there?" Joe doesn't want to say he is linked through mind with all his Pokemon and he could know all the moves it already knows. And he is wandering why Riolu is sitting on his shoulder, and his elbow on his head.

Riolu said as Joe listens, well bro. It seems very comfy up here…

Now Joe wanders what happens if Riolu is a Lucario and two feet taller. Imagining him on his shoulder like that, it will look very weird.

So Joe said, "Well you need to be in your ball right now." And before Riolu could reply; Joe take one of the ultra balls out from the empty slot. Touches Riolu with it, and he has gone in. He stayed in, and ended beeping. Joe places the ball in the empty slot, and walks over to Maylene.

He said, "Well thank you for the battle, but now I need to get going." He turns around and head south, he calls back, "Goodbye Maylene, have a good time in your gym."

Maylene waves at him as he goes, and realizes. She said to herself, "I didn't tell him I was a gym leader, how did he know?"

As Joe walks away, leaving Maylene confused a bit. He headed south, and now he is ready for his Sinnoh journey.

As soon as he got away from Maylene, the ball in his vest that contain Riolu. It burst open, and Riolu came out. Riolu is now four feet and four inches tall, jumps up and whack Joe in the head.

It didn't hurt a bit, but Joe is confused. Riolu should have evolved into a Lucario, Riolu probably need something for evolution. But why did Riolu whacked him? So Joe asks, "Why did you hit me?"

Riolu said, "I don't like it in there. And you didn't need to force me in there brother…"

"Sorry Riolu, you just needed to be registered for being on the team. You see if I didn't have your ball, than people would believe you are a wild Pokemon. They will try to capture you," Joe said.

"Oh, well you deserve the whack anyways," Riolu said. "How can I speak human?" So Joe explains about what has happen when he catches a Pokemon, and Riolu understands.

So he and Riolu walk beside each other, heading south.

North of Hearthome City, far from the paths. J-1 lies on the ground in pain; he has been there since last night. He is in to much pain, that he couldn't move his arms and legs.

A small red chimp Pokemon came towards him, it is a Chimchar. It touches J-1's arm, and he shouted, "Get away from me you brat!" By the sound of the voice, Chimchar fled in fear.

J-1 is in so much anger; he couldn't believe he lost in the battle. He tries to get up, but couldn't. He realizes he couldn't use any of his powers that have been stolen from him. He said to himself, "This is so frustrating! How do I get up?"

His body begins glowing, and it faded. J-1 sat up, and couldn't believe it. That was recover, but he is not a Pokemon. He checks his arms and legs, and they are healed completely. He needs to know the answer of this; he needs to find a phone to call headquarters.

"Hey are you a Pokemon trainer?" said someone to his left.

J-1 got up and looks to his left, and sees a Pokemon trainer. He sees that the trainer only has one poke ball, which means there is only one Pokemon with him.

In the condition he is in, he needs a Pokemon. Stealing the Pokemon from this brat will be simple, and he is going to give this brat his wrath he couldn't give the day before.

"My Rhyperior needs a work out," the trainer said, and it sounds like he never saw the news that morning.

A Rhyperior is rare, and it will greatly please his masters. He got up, and walks towards the trainer with a grin. The trainer doesn't like his face, and he took a step back into the shadows. J-1 jumps at him, and they disappeared into the shadows.

The only one who saw what is happening is a Chimchar watching from a tree. It couldn't believe of what it is watching, it became terrified.

Both Joe and Riolu arrive in Pastoria City, before they arrive. Joe caught two new Pokemon, a Hippopotas and a Skorupi. He caught Hippopotas right after Riolu and it were playing around, and soon Skorupi during the fun. It was hidden in the ground, and it grabbed Riolu's foot. Skorupi was defeated by Hippopotas, saving Riolu from the poison. So Joe caught it, and Hippopotas wanted to come along. So Joe caught it as well, and both Riolu and Joe went on.

Now they're in Pastoria City, and he and Riolu searched for a Poke Mart. So Joe could get Pokemon food for all his Pokemon. He soon found one, and went in with Riolu. He bought some Pokemon food, and put them in his gym bag. He is now ready to go on, and so they both left the mart and headed out of town.

Joe saw that people were nervous around him, they saw the news. They will probably feel better if he leaves the city soon, and so they left.

He and Riolu left the city, heading west. So they went on, and Riolu loves the scenery around them.

Joe spotted a Pokemon in the trees, it is a Staravia. So Joe said, "Hey Riolu, want to try to capture that bird Pokemon?" He pointed his right hand at the tree, so Riolu could see.

He saw the Staravia, and Riolu nodded. Joe calls out to the Staravia, "Hey you, I challenge you Staravia!"

Staravia looks down and saw them, it jumps from the branch. It flew straight at them and Joe said, "Use screech!"

Riolu did, and Staravia got it. It lands on the ground with its wings trying to cover its ears with its wings. It shook on the ground, and Joe grabs a ball. He throws it at it, and it went in. It beeps several times, and soon stops.

Joe places a hand on Riolu's shoulder, and Riolu stops and looks up. Joe said, "I think that is enough…" Joe went over, and picks up the ball. He places it in the empty slot, and he looks at Riolu.

Riolu yawned, feeling very tired. Because of the walking, the fun, and the battle. Joe asks, "Do you want to rest in your ball?"

Riolu came over, and said, "I don't like being in there, remember?"

"Than would you like to rest on my back, as we continue going on?" Joe asks.

Riolu nodded, and Joe turns around. Riolu jumps onto his back, holding Joe's neck with his arms. Joe put his arms behind him to hold Riolu on, and so they went on.

Joe walks on, hearing Riolu sleeping on his back. So he kept on going, and he sees the sky getting dark. He looks up, and he sees rain clouds.

It started to rain, and Riolu didn't wake up. From still hearing him snore, Riolu is definitely tired. So Joe quickens his pace, looking for a place to spend for the night.

Joe soon came across a mansion, and so he walks up to the door. There is no door bell button, so he knocks three times. He heard noises inside, and thought that three voices sounded familiar.

The door open, and a young maid appeared. She asks, "Do you want to come in for the night. To stay out of the rain…"

Joe said, "That will be very generous of you." He follows her in, and she shut the door behind him.

He looks ahead, and sees Pichu, Cleffa, Azurill, and Igglybuff eating Pokemon food. A Swinub is sleeping with a full belly, and several more Pokemon eating Pokemon food. He looks and now looks surprised. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were there as well, and they seem surprise to see him as well.

Ash said out loud, "Whoa its Joe!"

"Hello Ash, Dawn, and Brock," Joe said. "Never expected to see you three so soon…"

"Well same here," Dawn said, and she saw a Riolu on his back. She asks, "Is that your Pokemon?"

"Yep, it is Riolu. He is just like Pikachu with Ash; he also doesn't want to be in a poke ball. Now when he feels tired, he wants me to carry him around," Joe said.

Riolu woke up just than, and he came off his back. He looks at them all, and said, "Hello."

Ash, Dawn and Brock, and the man and the maid look at Riolu in complete surprise. They probably forgot of what he said on the news, of what happens when he catches a Pokemon.

"Your Riolu looks quite healthy, you raised it well," Brock said, he came over and looks down at Riolu.

Riolu said, "Talk to me instead of my brother here if you want to give a compliment."

"Brother?" Ash asks in quite surprised.

Joe is about to say something, but Riolu cut in, "We're brothers since this morning, you have a problem with that?" He looks at Ash, and he shook his head.

"Riolu, be respectful. These three are my friends," Joe said. "They're Ash, Dawn, and Brock." Riolu just looks away from them, and Joe begins to think if Riolu thinks just like Maylene's Lucario.

So Joe asks, "It's been awhile, how are you three?"

"Great," Ash said. "So Joe, how many Pokemon do you have?"

"I lost count," Joe said. "But I have four with me, including Riolu here. Would you all like to see them?"

The man, who is called Mr. Backlot. He said, "Oh please do, please show us your darling Pokemon."

Before he grabs a ball, he taps the floor. He asks, "Do you have a basement?"

"No, why do you ask?" Mr. Backlot asks.

"I have a very heavy Pokemon with me," Joe said.

"Please show us your Pokemon," Mr. Backlot said.

"Very well," Joe said, and he takes the three balls in his hands. He throws them in the air, and they burst open. A Hippowdon, Drapion, and a Staraptor came out. The three are quite big; Hippowdon is eight feet and seven inches tall. Drapion is the same size as Joe, and Staraptor is five feet and eleven inches tall.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, the maid and Mr. Backlot looks at the three in surprise. Dawn said, "Wow they're big…"

The three Pokemon looks at themselves, and they seem to like it. The last human they saw before the ball was Joe, and they were looking around for him.

They turn around, and see Joe there. Riolu begins backing away from Joe, knowing of what is about to happen. The three Pokemon jump upon him, and Joe yells, "Ayah!"

Everyone saw Joe being piled on by his three Pokemon, and they were thanking him of the small changes. Hippowdon is a female, and Drapion and Staraptor are males. Joe tries to get them off, but they kept coming back on.

Riolu smiles, and watches them. Others watch this, and Dawn said, "This is what Gligar does to Ash. I guess Ash and Joe can sometimes be the same…"

Ash and Joe said at the same time, "Are not." Ash looks at Joe, who is still under the three. It seems that Joes head is out of pile, and looking at them.

"Hippowdon, Drapion, Staraptor, can you three get off me please," Joe asks, and so they did. Joe got up, and looks at the three. Riolu came beside Joe, as he asks, "Are you four hungry?"

They nodded, and Joe said, "Go greet them, while I get your dinners ready." So they did, and they went over to them and spoke.

Joe created four new plates, puts his gym bag down. Opens it, and pulls out Pokemon food. Opens them, and puts equal amounts of Pokemon food on each plate. When done, he puts the remaining Pokemon food he still has back in the gym bag. He got up, and said, "Riolu, Hippowdon, Drapion, and Staraptor. Your dinners are ready." All four of them came back, and sat down and ate.

Joe left them while they ate, and went to Ash and his friends. Mr. Backlot said, "Such big and adorable Pokemon you have there. Now would you four like to come for dinner, Monica make excellent foods." The kids happily agree to this…

Joe looks at the maid, who is Monica. He said, "I will come along, but no need to bring me food. I don't eat, so save the rest for the other days."

So Joe follows them into the next room, the dining room.

At Hearthome City, J-1 came into town wearing a disguise. He stole the trainer of three things, his clothing, his Pokemon, and his life. The young boy is dead, torn apart in the forest.

If J-1 gets caught, he has Rhyperior as hostage. The Rhyperior will not listen to him, so the use for it is to be a gift to the boss for his past failure.

Right now he needs to find a telephone, and he soon found one. He went to it, and picks it up. He enters in the number that goes straight to Giovanni.

It rang couple of time, and it connected. The voice on the other asks, "Who is this?" Sounded just like Giovanni…

J-1 said, "Master, it is J-1. I am in Hearthome City, and I don't know what my mission is now. I'm sorry that I failed you…"

"Good you survived," Giovanni said. "I want you to continue on with stealing Pokemon from trainers."

"Thank you master," J-1 said. "I have a Pokemon with me, and wanting to know of how to send it to you. The Delibird didn't bring me the two Pokemon I need before, and thus made me loose the battle."

"Hold on to it till Cassidy and Butch get there," Giovanni said. "Until they arrive, continue your mission…" He hung up the phone.

"Thank you master," J-1 said, and he put the phone back. He went out to the street, and gone into a tallest building. He needs to plan of what to do, and plan for revenge.

In the dining room at the mansion, they finished they're meals. Now they are just having tea, and they talk about a few things.

Joe just listens to them, as they talk about this place. Soon Ash looks at him from across the table, he asks, "So Joe, what have you been doing the past twelve days?"

"Well Ash, I've gone to Hoenn, than Kanto, Johto, and now here in Sinnoh," Joe said. "I had both good and bad times during the time. I was acting human back than, and have you tried to pretend to fake the pain?" Ash shook his head, in saying no. So Joe continued, "Well as I recall of what your first catch Pokemon, do you want to know my first?"

Brock said, "Oh please do…"

"I caught myself a Feebas, whom had evolved into a Milotic," Joe said.

Dawn said, "Wow, as I recall it is hard to raise a Feebas to evolve into Milotic. You must've had a hard time…"

"Not really, a few minutes later. She evolved into Milotic," Joe said.

"Wow," Dawn said.

Monica came beside her, and asks, "Dawn, would you like some more tea?" She holds a tea kettle…

Dawn looks at Monica, and said, "Yes please. Monica, could I have the use of your kitchen later?"

"Of course, but what for?" Monica asks.

Few minutes later, Joe, Dawn, Brock, Ash and Monica were in the kitchen. Monica said, "Oh I see, you're all making poffins for Pokemon."

"Now that I got the right recipe, I can't make enough for Piplup and the whole gang," Dawn said.

Joe asks, "Poffins? What are poffins?"

"Whoa Joe, you mean to tell me you don't know what poffins are?" Dawn asks, and Joe nodded. So Dawn said, "Well you wait and see…"

All three of them were stirring in their pots, and soon are done. Later, the poffins are ready. Dawn places her big dish of poffins on the table, and Monica said, "Well, they look great."

"Thanks, but mine aren't great like Brocks," Dawn said.

All of a sudden a Swinub came onto the table, and came towards the poffins and begin eating.

Dawn picks up the plate, and said, "Bad Swinub, this is meant for all the other Pokemon."

Swinub looks up at Dawn with hungry eyes, and Monica said, "Remember you just ate a bunch." Swinub begins trying to reach for the plate…

"Oh come on," Dawn said irritated.

"Well a bunch seems not enough," Brock said.

Ash reaches down, and pulls up a plate of poffins. They all look burnt, and Ash said, "Swinub, have the ones I made."

Swinub came over, and sniffs it. To it, it smelled very bad and backs away.

Ash looks at Joe, and asks, "How about you try it?"

Joe said, "I don't require food. Might as well try it if you want me too." Joe reaches down, and takes one. Pikachu tries to warn him of eating it, and Joe places it in his mouth and chewed.

He swallowed when he was done, and said, "It is burnt on the outside, and don't know if it taste good on the inside."

"Really?" Ash asks, and so he grabs a couple. He said, "Well they may look bad, but they taste just fine." He puts three poffins in his mouth, and chewed. He swallows and his face expression changed to a way that may look disgusted. He said, "Kind of." He than falls to the ground, and lies there for a bit.

Joe looks down at him, and said, "You see why I don't eat at all."

"Could've told me sooner," Ash said.

Monica said, "Well if I have to say that Swinub prefers Dawns poffins, wow!"

"It seems to me that your poffins earned you a real fan," Brock said.

Dawn looks at Swinub, and asks, "What, really Swinub?" Swinub came towards her, and kept saying yes as Joe listens. "In case than, eat up," Dawn said, and Swinub is glad too. He begins eating once more, not slowing down.

"Swinub definitely loves your poffins," Joe said.

"Well the only way to make a good chef happy is to make more poffins," Dawn said.

Ash got up, and Monica said, "Well I think it is best to go to bed now. I will take you four to your rooms than…"

Joe said, "I think I will stay with my Pokemon by the entrance, I also don't require sleep."

They all look at him in quite surprise, and Ash asks, "Why do you not eat and sleep?"

"Well Ash, it seems pointless to me. Of course you mortals must do it, so you can have energy. But I'm immortal, and I do not require those things at all," Joe said. "I only do those things if I'm bored, and believe me. With all the Pokemon I have, I won't be bored for a quite awhile."

They nodded at this, and said good night to him, as he went to see his Pokemon. As soon as he came there, they rush over to him. Jumps on him, and falls asleep on him.

To any human, they would be crushed by the combine weight of the four. But Joe didn't felt the pain… He has Hippowdon and Drapion on top of him, Riolu and Staraptor resting against his head.

The lights turned off, and Joe looks into the darkness. This time no stars, and not looking at the map. This is the time he feels bored now, so he decided to take a nap. He will be awake before everyone else, and be ready to go on.

End of Chapter 14

Written by Josephiroth


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 15

In the morning, even thou Joe is in the mansion. He could tell the sun is coming out, so it is the time to awaken. Of course he couldn't get up because of his four Pokemon that is on top of him, so he tries to awaken them.

"Its time to wake up," Joe said out loud.

Riolu woke up, and saw only darkness. He said," Bro, it is still night. Now go to sleep…"

"Riolu, we're inside a mansion," Joe said. "Even thou we are in a dark room, I can tell it is morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Riolu said. He got up and nudges Staraptor, and he raises his head and looks at Riolu. Riolu said, "It is time to wake up."

Staraptor got up, and stretches itself. Riolu pointed at Hippowdon when Staraptor looks at him, so he helped him to awaken Hippowdon.

She opens her eyes, and only saw the dark. So she closes her eyes and gone back to sleep. Joe looks at her, and said, "Hippowdon, it is time to awaken. So can you please get off me?" Hippowdon opens her eyes, and looks down at him. She got up and said sorry. She than helps Riolu and Staraptor to wake up Drapion.

Drapion is still on Joe, and he won't wake up. Joe could still here him breathing, and the other three are trying to get him off. Joe said, "Drapion, it is time to awaken."

Drapion opens his eyes, and looks down at him. He yawned, and got off. So with Drapion finally off him, Joe got up.

He looks at his four Pokemon, and said, "We'll be staying here for a while, so we will be going outside."

So with his powers, he teleported him and his Pokemon to outside. They arrive into the backyard of the mansion, a good area with several trees.

He looks at his Pokemon, and said, "You all can have fun, so go ahead."

He saw them go and played a bit, Hippowdon gave Riolu a ride. Drapion went and relax against a tree, and Staraptor is flying around. Joe just stands there watching them play, as the sun went higher.

An hour later, it is very bright out. He notice that three people are coming, Ash, Brock, and Mr. Backlot. Ahead of them are the cute Pokemon, and he also seen Piplup and Pikachu walking side by side.

They saw him there, and the small Pokemon ran pass him, Ash and the others came to Joe. Ash said, "So this is where you are…"

"Yeah, I thought my Pokemon should relax and have fun in the yard," Joe said.

"Ah, it is always to see the Pokemon go play," Mr. Backlot said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You hadn't seen our Pokemon," Brock said, and Joe nodded. He seen all their Pokemon last night, but didn't know which belongs to them.

Ash said, "Alright than, come on out everybody!" He grabs his poke balls, and throws them in the air. Five Pokemon came out, and they are Turtwig, Chimchar, Gligar, Staravia, and Buizel. They all look at Joe, and Pikachu came in between them.

"Don't forget mine," Brock said, and he throws his in the air. The ones that came out are Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny.

"Oh yeah, Dawn gave me hers so she can stay in the kitchen to make poffins. Come on out," Brock said, throwing Dawns poke balls in the air. They are Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Piplup came in between them.

They all look at Joe, and said hello in there own way. Soon Joe's Pokemon came behind him, and they said hello.

Buizel saw Riolu, and he came up to him. Riolu looks down at him, as him looks up at him. Ash said, "Buizel, not now."

"Bui bui Buizel," Buizel said. Joe heard of what he said, he wants to battle.

Before Riolu could reply, Joe said, "Buizel, the time for the battle will be some other time. Not now…" Buizel looks at Joe, and he seems determine to have a battle right here and now. Joe looks at him, than at Ash, and asks, "Hey Ash, so you and Dawn made a trade. I can see why, Buizel wants gym battles and Ambipom prefers contest. That's cool that you did, you both helped each other greatly."

"Thanks Joe," Ash said, "everyone go and play." At that, they went off. They joined with the cute Pokemon, and Joe's Pokemon joins them.

Joe stayed with Ash, Brock, and Mr. Backlot as they watches them play around. The Pokemon are having a good time, and Ash went and sat down. Joe, Brock, and Mr. Backlot stayed standing.

Ash said, "They're all having a real ball, that's great."

"You know, it's these special moments like this that I almost wish I could be a Pokemon," Mr. Backlot said, he laughs right after.

"Hello," someone said to there left, and they look. Dawn is coming, and she is carrying a rather big basket. She said, "It's snack time!"

Joe saw that all their Pokemon are coming over, they must really like her poffins. Dawn set down a plate with poffins for them, and said, "Here you go, your favorite." She looks at Joe, and said, "I got some for your Pokemon too." She sets down more plates for his, and they came over and look at them.

Joe's Pokemon tries it, and they love it. They begin eating more and more of it, and Joe is amaze of this. He said, "It seems it not just Swinub that is fan of your cooking Dawn. You got four more here…"

Dawn came over, and asks, "Do you four like it really?"

They all said at the same time, "We love it, it is really delicious!" They look at each other, surprise that they said it at the same time.

Joe is still amazed of this, and he said, "I wander what happens if you made all my other Pokemon some poffins?"

Dawn said, "They might really like it too. Where is all your other Pokemon?"

"Oh there on a floating island I created," Joe said. "It is an island paradise for all kinds of Pokemon, and so far I got one type from each."

"You created an island?" Brock asks in surprised.

"Yeah," Joe said, "it is quite helpful. And I think of having the Pokemon battle that I promise Ash there."

"Than how do we get there?" Ash asks.

"When the time is right, I will teleport you there. No matter where you are," Joe said.

"What happens if it is during a contest?" Dawn asks, sound worried.

"And during my gym battle?" Ash asks.

"Oh I will know of that, if you have one on that day. Than it will be the next day than," Joe said. "So if you have something that is important going on, I can wait."

Ash and Dawn looks at him happy, and they nodded their heads.

Than Joe saw Swinub coming, it jumps up high. It landed in between Dawn's Pokemon, near their dish. Swinub is about to start eating, but than Dawn said, "Swinub, hold on! No need to worry, as you can see I made a lot of poffins for you too." She went and carried back a big plate full of poffins, and she sets it down in front of it. Swinub begins eating from that plate, and Dawn asks, "Are they good, Swinub?"

"Swi nub nub," Swinub said looking up at her as it ate.

"Great, I am very proud," Dawn said.

"Guess it was worth burning the midnight oil, right Dawn?" Brock asks.

"Sure, but I'm afraid I'm so sleepy that all my oils are burned out," Dawn said, she yawns after. Brock and Ash looks at each other and laugh.

The ground starts shaking, and Joe said, "What is going on here?"

Rocks went up in the air, and went back down. Covering itself in big thick dust, and the Pokemon were yelling. They were falling down a hole, all of them.

They all ran towards it, and Ash asks, "What is this?"

"Ah, my darling little Pokemon, how could something like this could happen in my very own garden?" Mr. Backlot asks in shock.

Laughing came from the hole, and three voices said at the same time, "Ground floor!" Soon something came out of the hole, everyone gasps. It is a big flying machine, and on it is a glass dome holding all the Pokemon.

"Our pit digging skills skillfully remain intact," said a woman, as three figures begin coming out of the top of the machine.

"But adapting to modern technology of today is a necessary fact," said the man.

"On the wind," said the woman.

"The Stars," said the man.

"Dig it, Jack," said the Meowth.

"Bringing chaos to a breakneck pace," said the woman.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place," said the man.

"A trap dug in any other way is just as sweet," said the woman.

"When earth is moved, our work is complete," said the man.

"It's Jessie," Jessie said.

"And it's James," James said.

"Meowth, now that's a name!" Meowth said.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place," Jessie said.

"Team Rocket," James said.

All three of them said at the same time, "We're in your face!"

A Wobbuffet pops in and said, "Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime, mime mime!" said Mime Jr.

"Team Rocket," Ash said in anger.

"There is nothing like culling a collection of cuties or in case of a bluff," Jessie said.

"No you don't!" Ash shouted.

Monica runs towards them, saying, "Mr. Backlot! Its terrible, every last bit of our food is all mysteriously disappeared!"

"Who could've done such a thing?" Mr. Backlot asks in shock.

"Maybe striking such a pose, could give you a clue," James said.

"I think if you twerps realize by eating your grub, we're just trying to stay alive. You'll understand and cut us a break ah." Meowth said. Wobbuffet came in behind them, and said his name over again.

"Stop talking gibberish, and give back our Pokemon!" Dawn shouted.

"One gob of gibberish deserves another!" Jessie said back, sticking out her tongue and pulling her right eye lid down.

"Stop! Give back our Pokemon," Joe shouted. "Don't make me harm you three!"

"This marks the end of our broadcast day," Meowth said, he picks up a control switch. "Away!" and he press the button. They went back into there machine, and it floated in the air.

"Hey, hey, hey!" all three of them said at the same time. All the Pokemon who are trapped in the dome, are calling out for help.

Ash and Dawn runs forward, and jumps up and grabs hold of the edge. They try to get up, but it shook. Sending Ash to fall off, and Dawn still hold on.

Ash fell to the ground, sat up and shouted, "Dawn!"

"Leave it to me!" Dawn said. She got on, and comes towards the dome. When she got close, she and the dome went down. They went into the aircraft, and it shut over them.

"No, Dawn!" Ash shouted.

"Yes, twerp!" said Team Rocket. At the bottom of the machine, white smoke came out and causes everyone to close their eyes and cough. All except Joe, and he watches them fly off.

"Ash!" Brock said, running towards him. "You alright?" Mr. Backlot and Monica came towards them.

"Yeah I'm okay, but we've got to go save the Pokemon!" Ash said. He saw Joe behind him, and he turns around and grabs his vest. He said, "Why didn't you do something?"

"I know I should've done something," Joe said. "But I might do more harm than good Ash, I couldn't risk it."

"Come on, we will take the van," Mr. Backlot said. Mr. Backlot, Monica, Brock and Ash run off. Ash notice Joe wasn't following, he turns around and shouted, "Aren't you coming?"

"I will follow," Joe said. "I have no need to be in a vehicle…"

Ash heard and continues to follow the other three.

Later they were driving down the path in a grey van, Monica driving and Mr. Backlot in the passenger seat. Brock and Ash are sitting behind them.

Mr. Backlot said, "I saw them flying in this very direction, I do hope we can catch them."

"We will, hold on tight," Monica said, and she pulls the lever to make the vehicle to go faster.

Brock turns to Ash, and asks, "Where is Joe?"

"I don't think he is following," Ash said.

They heard knocking on the window, and they saw Joe there. He is running beside the vehicle, and he waves at them. They couldn't hear each other, and Joe sped up. He is ahead of them, and he kept on running.

"Whoa, he sure can run fast," Brock said.

"So that's why he doesn't want a ride," Monica said in surprise. She still drove on, heading in the same direction as Joe.

Joe arrives at the scene, he sees Dawn and Swinub facing Team Rocket. They were down, and Dawn said to Swinub, "You used Ice Shard, I'm impress!"

Swinub nodded, and said Swi several times.

"Starting the fun without me," Joe said behind them.

Dawn turns and sees him, "You're here!"

"Yeah, and the others are right behind," Joe said. "Let's beat Team Rocket, together."

"Alright!" Dawn said, sound happy. She looks at Swinub, and said, "Alright Swinub, we've got to save all those Pokemon!"

Swinub runs towards the ship, it is using double-edge. It bashes through, making a hole in it. Soon all the Pokemon came out, including Joes Pokemon. Joe wanders of how Team Rocket manages to carry his Pokemon all the way here…

The Pokemon runs over to them, Dawns Pokemon and her friends Pokemon runs towards her. Joe's Pokemon run towards him, and came behind him to face Team Rocket.

The van came behind them, and they heard Ash shouted, "Dawn, Joe!"

The tires screeched to a halt, and they came out of their vehicles. They ran forward, and Ash said, "Everyone, Pikachu!" He kneels down, and Pikachu jumps up to his chest and they hugged.

"You're all right," Brock said.

Mr. Backlot kneels down, as his little cutie Pokemon run towards him. He said, "Oh, my darling little Pokemon, I missed you so much!"

"They're okay, Mr. Backlot," Monica said.

"I'm so happy, so truly happy," Mr. Backlot said.

"Well speak for yourself moneybags!" Team Rocket shouted as they got up.

"Carnivine, use bullet-seed!" James shouted, and his plant Pokemon opens its mouth wide. It fire seeds right at them…

"Yanmega, sonic boom! Let's go!" Jessie shouted, and her big bug swung its wings and sends a blade of energy at them.

Joe swung his hands forward, and all of a sudden a barrier appeared. It stopped the attacks, and Joe dropped the barrier right after.

"Thanks Joe," Brock said.

"Alright Piplup, use bubble beam! Let's go," Dawn shouted, and her little blue penguin launches a beam of bubbles from its mouth.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu shouted and yellow lightning came out.

"Drapion, use pin-missile," Joe said to him, and Drapion lifted his claws up and launches pins.

All three attacks combine together, striking down Carnivine and Yanmega. Those two fell straight towards the rest of Team Rocket, and soon they blasted off from a big explosion.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew in the air, as soon as they are gone from sight.

Dawn runs towards Swinub, and said, "Thank you Swinub, because of you everyone is safe and sound."

"Nub nub," Swinub said back. Than runs off towards the pile of food, and begins eating.

"Man that Swinub can still put it away, don't you think?" Ash asks everyone, "amazing."

"Dawn said, "Swinub," and she chuckled a bit. She walks towards it, and asks, "Sure taste good, doesn't it?"

Swinub turns and said, "Swi!"

Dawn asks, "Swinub, I've been wandering if maybe you'd like to come along with us on our journey?"

Swinub looks at her surprised, and Ash, Brock and Joe looks at them in surprise. Mr. Backlot and Monica just smiled.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Dawn said, and shows Swinub a smile.

Swinub blushes a bit, and nodded.

"Wow, that's great, thanks," Dawn said, and she reaches into her bag and pulls out a poke ball. She taps Swinub's head with it, and Swinub went in. Beeps several times, and soon stops. "Alright, this Swinub is mine all mine!" Dawn shouted, and holds the ball up high.

"Hey Dawn, that's awesome," Ash said.

"And that an awesome way to make a new friend," Brock said.

Dawn came over to the rest of the Pokemon, and said, "I want you all to say hi to my new Swinub."

All their Pokemon began saying hello several times, and so did Joe's Pokemon as well.

"Well done Dawn," Joe said.

"Thanks Joe," Dawn said. "And thanks for the barrier earlier."

"You're welcome," Joe said. "Now shall we get back to the mansion?" He looks at them all…

Mr. Backlot said, "Well we will go by van than…" Ash, Brock, and Dawn called back their Pokemon. Only Pikachu and Piplup stayed out. Joe returns the three, except Riolu.

"I got a better way," Joe said, and he raises his arms into the air. They all begin to fade, Joe has teleported them all.

They reappeared in front of the mansion, and they look at Joe in surprise. Ash asks, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Because Ash, I need to know where Team Rocket would land in. And I don't where they did, and now since we are done. I just did the teleportation, and we're back here," Joe said.

They understand, so they all went to the gates.

Monica said, "I heard there will be a contest in Celestic Town, I think it will be perfect if you enter it."

"Why not, after all Celestic Town is a little farther away from Hearthome City," Brock said.

"It'll be perfect," Dawn said in excitement. "That is my next contest, thanks Monica."

"Think nothing of it," Monica said.

"We've had such a great time here, but I think we better get moving," Ash said.

Mr. Backlot said, "I realize that Swinub isn't my Pokemon, but I'm still feeling sad. Saying good bye is hard…"

"We'll come back and visit, I promise," Dawn said.

"Yes, please do," Mr. Backlot said.

"Oh yes, Monica," Brock said, sounded weird. He went and kneels in front of her, holding his left hand out. "And I promise that I return as well, strolling the grounds together hand in hand."

A jab to the butt and Brock looks in pain and he falls to the ground. He said, "If I will be able to stroll anywhere…"

Croagunk looks so innocent right after, as everyone looks at it.

Ash turns to Joe, and asks, "So where are you off to?"

"To Hearthome City," Joe said. "So I guess I should go with you guys as well."

"Well welcome to the team," Dawn said, and she reaches out her hand and Joe Shook on it. Riolu reaches out, and Ash shook on it.

Soon they were walking together, down the path. They wave good-bye to Mr. Backlot and Monica, and so they left. Heading to Hearthome City…

They came to a stop by a pond, Brock said it is time for dinner. Joe looks up at the sky, and sees it is not the time. So he asks, "Do you all always have lunch early?"

"No, this is the usual time," Brock said.

"Oh, so I guess I do differently than you guys," Joe said.

"Say, how about we let are Pokemon go for a swim," Dawn said, and the others nodded. Ash sent out his, followed by Brock and Dawn. Joe came last, as he sent out his three.

Ash said, "Go for a swim while we get dinner ready." So all the Pokemon went to the pond, all except Sudowoodo and Hippowdon. For they both do not like water, it hurts them. So they just stayed out, and relax against a tree.

Joe still carried his gym bag, and so he places it beside the kids' bags. He walks over to Brock, and asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you help me get the Pokemon lunch ready," Brock said. "Ash is looking after the Pokemon, and Dawn is making lunch."

"Fine with me," Joe said, and before Brocks very eyes he created several plates for all the Pokemon.

Brock asks, "How did you do that?" He is sounded surprise.

"With magic," Joe said. "Creating non-living things is quite simple, if you can control it. Once these plates are no longer being used, they'll just disappear."

"Wow, that is quite useful," Brock said. He places a table cloth on the ground, and took each plate and set them in different spots. Brock asks, "Can you go get by backpack, it has the Pokemon food in it?"

"Sure, I also got some Pokemon food as well," Joe said. He went over, and grabs the two bags. He brings them over, and set them down. Brock opens his, and Joe opens his. Brock and Joe pulls separate Pokemon food from there bags. Joe handed his kind of Pokemon food to him, and Brock takes a look at it.

He asks, "You don't make your own Pokemon food?"

"No, I thought of just buying the Pokemon their food, I don't have that much time sees," Joe said.

Brock looks at the label, and seems surprised. He said, "This stuff is one of the best, and it is quite expensive. How do you manage to get a lot of these?"

"With this," Joe said, and holds out his left hand. A glowing orb appears, and faded into a diamond. "You see, I can also create diamonds," Joe said. "I can make diamonds, and my brothers can make different stones as well. Ruby is for fire, Sapphire is for water. Emerald is for rock, Lapis Lazuli is for wind. Gold is for darkness, and diamond is for light. We can make them anytime we want, we can even make a castle out of the stuff. But we don't do that, since we don't care about luxuries."

Brock looks at him, still seems surprised. Joe handed a diamond to him, and Joe said, "A gift from me, I don't need it. But once it becomes solid, it won't fade. So who I give a diamond too, won't lose it."

"So it is a gift from a god?" Brock asks, and Joe nodded. He asks, "What do I do with it?"

Joe shook his head for saying I don't know. He said right after, "You could either sell it, use it for something. Or give it to a pretty lady if you want…"

"Ah thanks Joe, I'll keep that in mind," Brock said, he was grinning when Joe said pretty lady. Maybe giving him the diamond is a bad idea…

Brock pours both Pokemon foods into separate dishes, each one is meant for each Pokemon.

Ash came over and asks, "What are two talking about?"

Joe looks at him, and said, "I gave Brock something he could use. But I think I shouldn't have done that, because he might use it to get a pretty lady."

"What is it?" Ash asks.

Brock holds it up, and Ash sees it to be a diamond. Joe said, "I can make diamonds, they are quite useful."

"Well I'll say," Ash said, surprise to see a diamond.

"Okay," Dawn said, it seems she is done. So both Brock and Joe got up.

Brock said, "We're all set."

"Okay gang, its chow time," Ash calls out to the Pokemon.

"Come and get," Dawn said.

Very soon everyone went to their dishes, and begin eating. Brock, Ash, and Dawn went to sit at a table. Joe was amaze at the start when he saw Brock pulled out a fold-in table, and three chairs. He even had a spare, so Joe could sit at the table.

So all four of them are sitting there, and Brock, Dawn and Ash begins eating. They also watch the Pokemon eat their food, including Joe's big Pokemon.

Brock said, "That is some of my special Pokemon food, and I also added Joe's Pokemon food as well. There are plenty, so go ahead and eat up.

Swinub just finished its plate, and seems still hungry. It reaches for Piplups dish, and tries to get seconds. Piplup takes it away, and Swinub tries to get. The only one who could separate them is Turtwig, as it came in between them.

Joe, Ash, Dawn and Brock laughs at this. Joe looks at Dawn and said, "Well Dawn, you're going to have a hard time in the future…"

"Why do you say that?" Dawn asks, sounded surprise.

"Well do you know what Swinub evolves into?" Joe asks.

"I believe it is a Piloswine," Brock said.

"A Piloswine?" Dawn asks, and she pulls out her pink Pokedex. She presses a button, and an image of Piloswine came on. The Pokedex said, "Piloswine, Piloswine uses its sensitive nose to check its surrounding because it can't see through its hairy coat."

"Wow," Dawn said.

"Not just that," Joe said. "A Piloswine than evolves into a Mamoswine, and that is quite big."

"A Mamoswine?" Ash asks, and he pulls out his red Pokedex. He too presses a button, an image came on. Pokedex said, "Mamoswine, the Mamoswine population decreased shortly after the ice age. Its tusks are made of ice."

"Whoa, cool," Ash said. "But why do you that is a problem?"

"Well because of the way it eats," Joe said. "The bigger it gets, it gets even hungrier. Believe me, I know."

"Because when you catch a Pokemon, they get bigger as well," Brock said, and Joe nodded.

"Not just that," Joe said. "I wander if Dawn might fall in the same fate as Ash did, when he had his Charizard. Remember Ash, your Charizard wouldn't listen to you for awhile, but now it does."

"Yeah that is true," Ash said. "When it was a Charmeleon, it wouldn't listen to me. When it evolves into a Charizard, it still wouldn't. Until it realizes I really appreciated all the hard times we've done in the past, and now we can finally be a team. Now Charizard is living in Charpecific Valley…"

"Why do you think Dawn will have the similar thing?" Brock asks.

"Well what I just seen, its favorite thing to do is eat. Now it tries to take Piplups food, and Turtwig stops it. Now imagine, what if Swinub was a Piloswine?"

They imagine it, and see Piloswine eating all their food. "Now imagine what happens when Piloswine is a Mamoswine…" A new image came to mind, and they are little spooked by it.

Joe saw their faces looking worried, and Joe said, "Well don't worry about, Swinub may or may not evolve. But Swinub is an excellent edition to Dawn's team."

Dawn brightens up, and said, "Thanks Joe, but now you made me worried."

"No need to worry, which has been your phrase. Don't worry, DeeDee," Joe said.

Dawn looks at him, now seems very spooked by it. She asks, "How…?"

"Have you forgotten the first day?" Joe asks.

Ash asks just than, "So Joe, why do all her friends call her DeeDee?"

"Well Ash, I will be glad to answer that for you," Joe said. "It is because…"

Slam!

Dawn grabbed the lid of the pot, and slams it against his face. Dawn say angry, "Don't you dare!"

She takes the lid, and sees he isn't hurt. He said, "Well it is best not to tell, by the sound of her emotions. I believe it is best not too… Sorry Dawn."

Dawn looks at him, sound a bit surprised. She said, "Sorry I slam the lid on your face."

"Well the lid shows another phrase I heard in the past," Joe said. "It was, 'Shut your lid' and you did it with the lid. No need to worry, you didn't cause any pain."

"Look at this, now Joe is using your phrase," Brock said, and they all laugh right after.

Ash notices that there is someone missing, and he asks, "Hey, where did Gligar go? I'll find out…" He got up from his seat, and walks to a different spot. He calls out, "Hey Gligar, come here."

"Gli!" some one said in the air…

Ash turns too late, and now he is on the ground. With Gligar on top of him, covering his head.

Gligar quickly got off, and Ash sat up. He looks at it, and asks, "Gligar, why did you do that?"

Pikachu came over, and said, "Pika pika chu."

Gligar begins showing Ash, with its claws glowing. It swings its arms together in a scissor motion, and x shape energy left and disappears.

Ash recognizes it and got up, and said, "Whoa, that's X-Scissor. Does that mean you want to do some battle training?" Gligar nodded.

"That makes since to me, ever since Gligar had a very frustrated battle with Paul's Gliscor," Brock said.

Joe looks at Brock, suddenly surprised when he heard the name Paul just then.

He didn't notice Gligar groaned a bit, looking sad and crying a bit. Dawn said, "Careful, your going to get Gligar really depress."

"Oh sorry Gligar," Brock said.

"Training huh? So you want to get stronger," Ash said, and Gligar turns to him and nodded. "Awsome, soon after lunch. We start training then…"

"Brock, you know Paul?" Joe asks.

Brock turns to face him, and nodded. He asks, "Have you met him?"

"No, I've met a trainer who tried to go on his path," Joe said. "The kid was doing the same thing that Paul is doing, and ends up doing the wrong thing…"

Ash turns, and heard of what they are talking about. Dawn asks, "What Pokemon was it?"

"A Gyarados," Joe said, and he saw Brock and Dawn looks at him surprise. "A kid tries to make Gyarados stronger, and not showing any friendship like thing. So Gyarados went ballistic, and I end up calming it down. I manage to get the kid and Gyarados to become friends, and treating your Pokemon harshly is not a good thing. So I am thinking of trying to teach Paul a lesson, and hope he doesn't forget."

"What is your lesson?" Brock asks.

"Well it what you three already know of, but I'm sure if Paul knows it," Joe said. "I won't say what, it is best to wait and find out."

So Ash returns back to the table, and they begin eating. Gligar went to eat its meal with the rest of the Pokemon.

As soon as they were done, they called back their Pokemon. Clean up everything, and now seem ready to go on. Riolu still doesn't want to go into the ball, and so they each pick up their bags.

Joe, Brock and Dawn stops at one point. It seems Piplup is just like Pikachu and Riolu, because Piplup is still out. Ash still has Gligar and Buizel out, and he said they're going to do some training. So the five of them watches the four of them do some training.

Ash said to Gligar, "Gligar, you're in the thick of it. Use your eyes, and show your winning glare."

Gligar did, and looks at Buizel with his winning glare. But when he saw Buizel's winning glare, Gligar gasps.

"Bui bui!" Buizel shouted out.

Gligar kneels on its legs, and uses its claws in a praying motion. Shedding tears as well, he doesn't want to fight.

"That's not going to work," Ash said, rubbing his head in confusion. "Gligar, you can't give up at the beginning of the battle."

Now he said, "Now Gligar, use X-Scissor and keep it going!" Gligar went at Buizel, and does X-Scissor several times and Buizel dodges each one.

"Now Buizel, use your Aqua Jet!" Ash said, and Buizel went into the air in torpedo water. Water swirls around, and it is aiming at Gligar.

Gligar gasps, and begin to whimper. Buizel still kept on going straight at him, and so Gligar jumps into the air. Flew at Ash, and hugs head tight.

Ash couldn't see anything, until to late. Buizel struck Ash, and Ash is on his back with Gligar on top of him. Ash lifts him up, and holds him out. He sets Gligar down, and got up. He looks down at Gligar, seeming a bit mad. He asks, "Gligar, what's wrong with you?"

Gligar moans and sad. "Ash wait," Dawn said, "getting mad like that will only depress Gligar even more." Joe, Riolu, Dawn, Piplup, and Brock came over and look at Ash.

Ash said, "Well yeah, but still."

Dawn kneels down to Gligar, and said, "Cheer up Gligar, no need to worry. You'll just try a little harder next time, and you will be wonderful." Dawn hugs Gligar, and Gligar blushes.

"Man, I don't want to get Gligar to feel spoiled," Ash said.

"On the other hand, treating Gligar harshly won't get you very far either, right?" Brock asks.

Ash said, "Yeah." He takes out a poke ball, and said, "Okay Turtwig, come on out and give me a hand!" The ball burst open, and the small tiny leaf Pokemon came out.

"Tur Turtwig Tur," Turtwig said when came out.

Ash gets back to position, and the five watches them again. This time Buizel is in its poke ball, and Turtwig is out. Ash said, "Now Turtwig, use energy ball!"

Turtwig opens its mouth, and a ball appears. Gligar went to the same position as before, and begs for not hitting him.

Ash said, "Gligar if you won't pay a detention, you won't be able to dodge."

Turtwig launches the energy ball, and it headed straight at Gligar. Gligar jumps into the air, as the ball has impact the ground. Gligar hovers in the air, and Ash said, "Now use Steel Wing, right from where you are!"

Gligar puts its winning glare back on, and with its wings glowing. Gligar dives at Turtwig, and Turtwig looks back with his glare.

Gligar saw this, and tries to stop. It flew straight at Ash, and Ash begins running. Ash shouted, "Look out!"

Ash begins running, with Gligar following behind. Ash said as he runs, "Come on Gligar, not over here!" Gligar still follows behind…

Dawn, Joe, Brock, Piplup, and Riolu watch them as they run. Dawn said, "Sure now Gligar flies straight like an arrow…" Brock and Joe chuckled, looking a little surprised.

Ash continues running, as Gligar follows behind. Ash said once more, "Your opponent is back over there," he uses his left hand and points at Turtwig.

Gligar slams against Ash's head, and Ash is back on the ground. Ash sat up quick, holding Gligar in his hands. He asks angry, "What are you thinking?"

Gligar begins crying, and Ash got up and said, "You have to begin to stop crying and start toughening up!" Looking down at Gligar, sounded mad, "Let's try it once more."

Gligar refuses and turns away, and flew off. Leaving Ash, as the others came behind him. Ash calls out, "Gligar."

Dawn asks, "Where are you going?"

Joe came up behind, and said, "You were starting to act like Paul…"

Ash turns to face Joe, and asks, "What?"

"It is true, Gligar is scared. So you must bring out his bravery" Joe said. "Remember when a woman needed help with her Paras? That Paras was having a hard time, and soon by pretending your Pokemon looses. That Pokemon gains more confident, so it will try harder than before."

Ash looks down, still sounded mad. But Joe is right, there are several ways to help Gligar. Ash was doing the bad way, making Gligar feel bad.

He calls in Turtwig, and sends out Staravia. Joe takes a ball from his vest, and sends out Staraptor. They send their bird Pokemon to go off, and search for Gligar. While they are, Joe, Riolu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock and Ash searches on the ground.

They all came back together, saying they couldn't find it. Soon both Staraptor and Staravia came back, and told them they found Gligar. So the bird Pokemons led them to Gligar whereabouts.

Both Staravia and Staraptor landed, and Ash, Joe, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Riolu, and Dawn arrive. They saw Gligar with another human, and the human and Gligar turn towards them.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn gasped, and so did the other human.

"It's the poetry guy's grandson!" Dawn said in excited tone. Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup fell forward on the ground in surprise. Joe and Riolu looks at Dawn and this new person in confusion.

"Hey, it'd be a lot easier if you use my name," said the person, and it is obvious that they all know each other. It is Gary Oak, the grandson of Sammy Oak. Joe recalled in Ash's memory, that Ash considers him a rival in the past. Now Gary is researcher, instead of a trainer.

The ones that fell on the ground got up, and Ash asks, "Hey Gary, why are you here?"

"I was on my way to Lake Valor to check out that legendary Pokemon you guys saw," Gary said. Joe looks at them in confusion, what legendary Pokemon?

"I'll never forget it," Ash said, as he is reminded of it.

"So does that mean Professor Rowan sent you?" Brock asks.

"Yeah, hey what's up with this Gligar?" Gary asks, as he looks down at it.

"It's mine, we were doing some special training," Ash said.

Gary said, "Let me guess, in the middle of your training, your Gligar took off."

"Gary, how did you know that?" Ash asks.

"Just call it a good guess," Gary said. "It seems your training method leaves a little bit of desired, Ashy boy."

"What was that?" Ash asks in surprise and anger.

"Hey, I'm just offering you my help," Gary said.

"Thanks but no thanks," Ash said. "Come on Gligar, let's try it once more." Ash looks down at it…

At that, Gligar went behind Gary. Gligar seems to be scared of Ash's training.

"Sounds like no thank you to me," Gary said.

This got Ash angry, and he said, "Oh yeah? Oh come on!" He went grab Gligar by the claws, and begins pulling. Gligar pulls back, trying to get out of his hands. Joe, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Pikachu, Riolu and Gary looks at them in surprise.

"Maybe you should take up on Gary's offer to help," Dawn said. Ash lets go of Gligar to look at Dawn, at this Gligar quickly hid behind Gary.

"Yeah, just do it for Gligar. It might be best for everyone," Brock said, and Joe nodded at this.

"Yeah," Gary said. "What do you got to lose?"

Ash sighed, and it seems to Joe that Ash doesn't like Gary to interfere with his training. Both Ash and Joe calls back in their Pokemon, and now are ready.

"Oh and by the way, is that who I think it is?" Gary asks, pointed his right index finger at Joe.

"Name's Joe, nice to meet you," Joe said. "And this is Riolu," Joe looks to Riolu who is standing beside him.

"So it is true of what you say," Gary said. "All the Pokemon you catch does get two feet taller. Your Riolu is bigger than the normal size…"

"Hey, if you are speaking about me. Than speak to me," Riolu said, sounded irritated.

"What?" Gary asks in complete surprise. "You weren't kidding about the way you catch Pokemon, huh?"

"No I wasn't," Joe said.

"Say, after I help with Ash. How about I have a Pokemon battle with you?" Gary asks.

"Next time," Joe said. "As soon as you helped Ash with Gligar, we get to Hearthome City. After all, I need to find J-1."

"Won't Seph or Iroth find him first?" Gary asks. "When I saw the news, I thought you would split into three once more to find him."

"No, the rage he builds up in his self wasn't a God power. So I believe he is still stronger than me when I split into three. Plus I also have help from Suicune, she is also searching," Joe said.

They all look at Joe in surprise; Suicune is one of the legendary Pokemon. Dawn asks, "You caught a Suicune too?"

"No, Suicune is just helping me out," Joe said. "So Gary, I think we will have that battle, but on the day I face Ash as well. Which is eleven days away," Joe said. Gary nodded, and so they started to train.

Both Gary and Ash went to separate spots, Ash has Gligar in front of him and Gary has no Pokemon out yet. So he grabs a ball from his pocket, and sent out a Pokemon.

Umbreon appeared, and ready for battle. "It's Gligar against Umbreon, we'll be able to show you a few things," Gary said.

"We won't go easy on you," Ash said. "Gligar, use steel wing!" Gligar jumps into the air, and went straight at Umbreon with its wings glowing.

"Umbreon, shadow ball!" Gary shouted, and Umbreon opens it mouth. A black ball appeared, and becomes bigger. Umbreon sends it at Gligar, and misses.

Gligar flinches, and turns its course. With sad eyes, and quickly flew straight at Ash. Gligar slams against Ash, Ash lies on the ground. Gligar is on top of him, and looking back with sad eyes. Ash's words are muffled under it, he couldn't say anything.

Gary and Umbreon are surprise of this, and Gary said, "I get it, Gligar freaks out easy when facing an opponent."

Gligar got off of Ash, to allow Ash to get up. Gligar went to the original position, and still seems to be scared. Ash asks, "But Gligar, don't you want to get strong?" Gligar nodded.

"Even thou Gligar want to get strong, as soon as any battles begin. This huge wave of uncontrollable fear takes over," Brock said.

"All right, so the first thing we need to do is work on getting over that fear," Gary said.

"But how do you do that?" Dawn asks.

Ash said, "You focus in and concentrate." Joe shook his head, instead of saying that is not the right answer.

"Ash, I guess you'll never change," Gary said, this got Ash angry. "The most important thing about working with steel wing is to jump high as you really can. So if we can master with that, no doubt Gligar will have more confidence in battle." Joe nodded at this; it seems to be true that Gary know so much about Pokemon.

"That's great, Gary sure gives instructions better than Ash," Dawn said.

"I'd heard that!" Ash shouted, sounded angry.

"But how does Gligar increases its jumping power?" Brock asks.

"By using the end of Gligar's tail like a spring when to take off," Gary said.

"Awesome, okay Gligar you use the end of your tail like a spring when you jump," Ash said, and Gligar nodded. "Now use Steel Wing, go!"

Gligar preps it self on its tail, going up and down one, two. On the third, it went into the air high. Gligar wings begin glowing, and Ash said, "What a jump!"

But than Gligar flinches, as it saw how high it was. Everyone is looking up at it, waiting for Gligar to do Steel Wing. Gligar begins whimpering, and his wings stops glowing. He went straight down, using his wings to help him get down quick.

Everyone looks up in shock, and Gligar slams against Ash's head. Ash is on the ground, his arms and legs in the air. Ash tries to say something, but is muffled under Gligar. Gligar just grips on tight.

"Oh no!" Dawn said.

"Now Gligar has gotta deal with the fear of heights," Brock said.

Ash got Gligar off of him, and he sat up. Gary and Umbreon came over, and Gary said, "We got a problem alright. How much battle has Gligar done?"

"Not much, Gligar got beaten pretty badly battling Gliscor. Maybe that's why Gligar is so scared now," Dawn said.

"Yeah, make since," Gary said. "A Gliscor," Gary reaches into his pocket, and soon pulls out an object. "Hey, I know! We'll evolve Gligar!"

They look at him in surprise, and Joe thought. Don't Gligar need experience to evolve; of course it is quite easy with me to have a Gliscor. But they don't know that…

Dawn asks, "What's that?"

"It's a razor fang," Brock said.

"Right, we'll just evolve Gligar into Gliscor with this," Gary said. "And once we do that, all sorts of Gligar's abilities will improve. Than we can put the brakes on all that fear," he handed the item to Ash.

"Wow, thanks Gary," Ash said. Gligar is excited, and tries to reach it. Ash kept it high, as Gligar tries to reach it. Joe thought, well now. I didn't know Gligar needs a razor fang to evolve, it is just like Kingdra. Seadra needed a dragon scale to evolve, guess Gligar is the same thing with razor fang. Ash said, "Calm down, Gligar. Evolving is no substitute for some honest hard days work. You can evolve after you conquer your fear," as he said it, Gligar continues trying to grab it.

Ash puts it in his pocket, and used his left hand out to keep Gligar back. Gligar moans at this…

Joe thought it over; hmm Gligar is similar to Steelix. But Ash has got it easy, while I have to do it in the hard way.

An explosion came from behind them all, and they turn to see who. "What the?" Gary asks in surprise.

"A clueless twerp is certainly nothing new," said Jessie.

"Your all pros of not having a clue," said James.

"Face the facts," said Jessie.

"For a change," said James.

"Stinks to be you!" said Meowth.

"We'll bring chaos at a breakneck pace," said Jessie.

"We'll dash all hope, and put fear in its place," said James.

"Its old home week for the twerps we see," said Jessie.

"But without us, your short by three," said James.

Jessie!" said Jessie.

"James!" said James.

"Meowth makes it a triple, you see!" said Meowth.

"Putting you do-gooders in your place," said Jessie.

"We're Team Rocket!" said James.

"In your face!" said all three; Wobbuffet came out and said its name as well.

"Team Rocket!" said Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Joe is a bit annoyed of this Team Rocket, but he is a bit surprise to see a Gliscor robot instead of the Meowth balloon.

"Aren't you guys getting tired of being lame?" Gary asks.

"Silence!" shouted the Team Rocket.

"Check out our Gliscor bot!" said Meowth, and it presses a button.

The big robot said, "Gliscor," and it moves it tail pointing at them. Launches the pincer at them, and grabs hold of Gligar. Gligar is trapped in it, and it begins pulling back.

Ash shouted, "Gligar!" And Gligar shouted back with said eyes, scared of this,

"Now that's a tail with some real torque," said James.

"And you're a dork!" said Meowth.

Ash runs after Gligar, and said, "Stop it right now!" He jumps on it, and holds on tight. "Gligar is staying with me!" Ash said.

"We don't need extra ballast," said James.

"Brat!" said Jessie, "Always dragging us down!"

"I'll fix you," Ash said, and he pulls out a poke ball. "Staravia, stop Team Rocket!" The ball opens up, and Staravia comes out. Staravia headed towards them…

Jessie shouted and throws two poke balls, "Spare me, Seviper use haze. And Yanmega, you use Silver Wind!"

Seviper came out, and breathes out a dark cloud. Yanmega has its wings glowing, and sends energy blows. They both struck Staravia down, and it landed on the ground.

The haze covers them all, blocking their sights. As soon as it faded, Team Rocket is gone.

Brock said out loud, "They're gone!"

"And with Gligar and Ash," Dawn said.

The others seem mad at this…

As the sun begins to set, Joe, Brock, Riolu, Dawn and Gary are walking down a path. Pikachu on Brocks shoulder, and Piplup on Dawns head. Staravia is flying over them, and Gary is leading them as Joe and Riolu are behind them.

"We haven't found Gligar and Ash yet, and the sun is starting to go down," Dawn said.

"I know this terrain like the back of my hand," Gary said. "And there are just no so many places of where Team Rocket's balloon could have touched down. This way…"

"Right behind you Gary," Dawn said.

As they walk down the path, Pikachu turns to face Joe. It asks, "Pika Chu Pikachu?" In Joes mind, Pikachu asks, why didn't you do anything?

Brock turns to see if Pikachu is talking to him, but sees it looking at Joe. So Brock asks the same question that is on Pikachu's mind. "Joe, why didn't you do anything?"

"If I struck, I may have accidentally hit Ash. If I destroy that robot, it would explode and Ash and Gligar would be caught in it. So I might've done more harm than good," Joe said, and Brock and Pikachu understands. "Besides, I think this might help Gligar…"

Dawn looks at him in surprise, "Why do you say that?"

"Dawn, he can say anything he wants," Riolu said. He looks up at Joe, and asks, "So bro, why were you thinking that?"

When Gary heard Riolu said bro, he seems more surprised of it. So Joe said, "Dawn, do you remember when Buizel wouldn't listen to you at the start?" Dawn nodded, and Joe went on, "Than Buizel lost to an Elite Four member, and tries deciding a choice. Than it was captured by Team Rocket, which actually helps Buizel a bit. Buizel brakes free, and than listens to you. So I think this might be the same way for Gligar, of course it'll be different than Buizel. But with Ash's help, they may succeed with it."

They all under stand this, and so they walk on…

End of Chapter 15

Written by Josephiroth


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 16

It is already pass midnight, and Joe seems surprise that they kept on going. Riolu is tired, so Joe had to carry him on his back. Since Riolu hates being in the ball…

Yet these kids are still walking on, usually humans sleep at night. But they walked since this morning, and yet they don't seem to be tired.

So Joe asks, "Aren't you guys tired?"

Brock turns to face him as they walk, and he said, "No time to sleep when we gotta find Ash and Gligar."

Joe asks, "I know, but usually humans sleep during the night. And it is already past midnight, and you all do not seem to be tired." He saw Dawn yawn, and so did Pikachu.

"Actually we are, but we need to find them," Brock said, and all the others nodded.

Soon they went down into a small ravine, but it is quite big in height when they look up. Than Gary said out loud, "There is Team Rocket robot!" He pointed ahead, and the other saw it. They begin running, and Pikachu got off of Brocks shoulder and runs ahead. With Joe behind, because of Riolu on his back.

They all called out at the same time when they saw, "Ash!" They run towards him, and stop near him.

"Hey guys," Ash said, as he turns towards them. To his left is a Pokemon that is similar to Gligar, but it is bigger. It is of no doubt, that Gligar evolved into a Gliscor.

"Is that who I think it is?" Brock asks.

"You bet," Ash said. "My Gligar evolved into Gliscor."

"Awesome," Dawn said, they all are happy for it. "And I can't get over of how strong Gliscor is looking now." Pikachu and Piplup agreed.

"Get a load of an X-Scissor with some real scizz!" Meowth shouted, and presses a button.

Gliscor bot shot it two claws out, and headed straight towards them.

"Gliscor, intercept with X-Scissor now!" Ash said, and Gliscor swings its two claws in a motion to shape X. The energy left from it in a shape of a big X, headed straight towards the two claws. They both collided, and it exploded.

Gliscor was covered in smoke, so it jumps in the air to get out of it. It is coughing as it did, and soon it is flying in the air. Ash calls out, "Gliscor quick, use your tail!"

Gliscor flew backwards, and grabs a branch that is sticking out of the rocks. It begins swinging it self around, Ash calls out again, "All right, Gliscor fly straight up!" With the last spin around the branch, it lets go and went into the air.

"That's it, now use Steel Wing!" Ash said.

Gliscors wings begin glowing, and Gliscor headed straight at Team Rocket.

"This might be a good time to show our Gliscor bot is more than a pretty face," James said.

"Heavy metal's never been so cool," Jessie said.

"Our Gliscor bot Steel Wings rule!" Meowth said, and presses a button. The big robots wings begin glowing as well, and headed straight at Gliscor.

"Kay, get in there!" Ash shouted, and Gliscor did so.

Both Gliscor and the bot went pass each other, it seems it did nothing. James, Jessie, and Meowth smiled. Ash and his friends look surprised. Joe just smiled, since the Gliscor did strike through. With Joe's excellent sight, he could tell it worked.

Joe is correct, the Gliscor bot splits into two just than. Separating one from the other, and Team Rocket went down. "Check it out!" Ash said out loud.

"No thank you!" Team Rocket said, in surprise horror.

"Well Gliscor sure looks strong," Gary said.

"Yeah, and in total sync with Ash!" said Dawn.

The Gliscor bot crashes and the real Gliscor flew straight towards Ash. Ash realizes in surprise, and Gliscor slams against him.

Ash is on the ground, with Gliscor on top of him and nearly covering Ash's body. Ash's words are muffled, as he tries to get Gliscor off of him.

"Guess old habits die hard," Dawn said.

The smoke faded, and Meowth is on top of the split bot. He said, "That's Gliscor is so big, one wrong move and the boss's melon will be mush!"

"Will you quit digressing?" James said, trying to put the right side of the bot's head to stay connected with the left.

"Shut your mush melon, Meowth and help!" Jessie said, as she and Wobbuffet pushes the left side to stay connected with the right.

After what they are doing, it gave Ash enough time to get Gliscor off of him. He stands up, and said, "Okay Pikachu, wrap this up with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shouted, and sends out a bolt of yellow thunder from its body. Sending it straight at Team Rocket split robot, and than it exploded.

Sending Team Rocket into the air, up high. "Course we blew our dough on that Gliscor bot, before eating all our grub!" Meowth said.

"And we didn't think to take all our cans to the recycling!" James said.

"When rations are lean, it's hard to thin green!" Jessie said.

""We're blasting off again!" the entire team shouted at the same time.

Just than the sun begins rising up, welcoming them in the morning. Ash and Gliscor looks at it, than to each other. They both soon chuckled and laugh.

On Joe's back, Riolu begins to wake up. He opens his eyes, and saw the sun. So he got off of Joe's back, and looks around a bit. Seems surprise a bit and he asks, "Did I miss something?"

"Yep," Joe said, looking down at him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Riolu asks.

"Because you needed to sleep," Joe said, and so he told him of what has happen during the night.

So they all walk off together, heading towards the outside of this ravine.

They walk down the path, and soon they came across two separate paths. One leading to Hearthome City, and the other heading to Lake Valor.

They all stop at it, and look at Gary. Ash said, "Thanks Gary, you really helped us a lot!"

"I didn't do anything," Gary said.

"Huh?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Ash, truth is you were the one who got us through the rough spots," Gary said.

Ash laughs and puts his right hand behind his head, he said, "If you say so, thanks."

"I hope you get a chance to see that legendary Pokemon," Brock said.

"Thanks," Gary said. "I usually catch a break, when I am at the lake."

"Oh no!" Dawn said in surprise.

Joe, Ash, Brock, Piplup, Pikachu, and Riolu gasps and looks at her. Ash asks, "What's wrong?"

"Gary just said, I usually catch a break, when I am at the lake. That's a poem if I ever heard one," Dawn said, sounded happy. "Well what you expect of a grandson of a poet."

They all bend forward, eyes closed and mouth open. They are surprise of what Dawn said, and they thought it was something serious. They all chuckled a bit, and so did Gary.

"Okay than here's another one, Dawn," Gary said. "Stay healthy and strong and you'll never go wrong."

"Good one Gary," Ash said, and Pikachu agreed.

"Words to live by," Dawn said, and Piplup agreed.

Gary begins walking down the path to Lake Valor, and said, "Later."

"Take care Gary," Ash said, and they all wave him off. He looks at Gliscor, and said, "You know Gliscor, when it comes to serious training we're just getting warmed up." Both Pikachu and Gliscor agreed.

Ash calls Gliscor back into its poke ball, and they went on. Walking down the path, heading straight to Hearthome City…

They arrive in Hearthome City in the afternoon, just after they had lunch outside of the city. Joe is still surprise that they haven't gone to sleep yet, they've been walking here since yesterday morning. Dawn left her Buneary out, along with Piplup, as they walk on.

They came into the city, walking down a street. "Sure haven't been in Hearthome City in awhile," Ash said.

"Your right," Dawn said, Pikachu agreed.

"Great, this time we will have a gym battle!" Ash said, holding his right hand out. Pikachu lifted its left paw in the same motion, and agrees with Ash.

Brock turns to Joe, "So are you doing gym battles as well?"

"Nope," Joe said. "There is no point for me…"

"Why not?" Ash asks, turning around to face him.

"I have my reasons," Joe said, and he kept his mouth shut. He doesn't want to say that he only have fifteen days left in this world. Entering into a tournament that is months away, he won't be able to enter if he collected the badges. Because he might arrive after or during it, if he decides to come back to this world.

So they walk on, Ash is quite anxious to get to the gym.

They came in front of the gym, and stare at the door in surprise. Except Joe, he wasn't surprise a bit. A sign on the door says, Closed in big red letters.

Ash asks, "Are we ever going to have a gym battle here?"

"Brock, how can the gym leader be absent in so much time?" Dawn asks.

"Hmm, this gym leader must have a lot to do," Brock said.

Joe walks towards the door, and places his right hand on it. Brock asks, "What are you doing?"

Joe had his eyes closed, and soon he was done. He looks at them, and said, "No one is inside, and here is little warning for Ash. The gym leader uses ghost Pokemon, so you best be prepared when that day comes."

"You can tell what Pokemon the gym leader uses without seeing the person?" Dawn asks in surprise.

"No, just felt traces of ghost Pokemon presence. So no doubt anyone who sneaks in there will be horrified when comes out," Joe said.

Soon a limo came to a halt on the road, the door opens. Two figures came out, one is a girl and the other is a Pokemon. From Joe's view, he could tell it is a Lopunny.

"Oh excuse me," said the girl, and Ash and friends turn towards her. "I thought so, you were the winner from the Hearthome tag battle. You're Ash, right?"

Dawn looks at her surprise adore, and Brock fells in love. Ash said, "Uh, yeah."

"Wow, it is such the honor to meet you in face to face like this," she said. "Are you looking for the Hearthome Gym leader?"

"Yeah, this is the second time I've come looking for a gym battle," Ash said.

"Well I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Fantina the Gym leader is still not back. She been gone on an important training mission to develop a whole new battling style," the girl said.

"I hear ya," Ash said.

Brock came in front of the girl, kneeling on one knee. Placing his right hand on his chest, and holding out his left hand to her. He said, "My name's Brock, and I happened to been made it to the top four in the tag battle."

Croagunk is already out, and ready to use poison jab. Joe wanders how it got out so quick…

"Oh you were in it too?" the girl asks in surprise.

Brock bends his head forward in sadness, and Croagunk laughs.

"It's really her," Dawn said, sounded so excited.

Joe and Ash turns towards her, and asks at the same time, "Sorry, but who is she?" They look at each other in surprise; they never expected to say it at the same time.

Dawn looks at them in shock, "Ash! Joe! I can't believe you both don't know! That's Paris, the world famous Pokemon stylist!"

"I give, what's a Pokemon stylist?" Ash asks.

Dawn reaches into her backpack, and pulls out a magazine. It has both Paris and Lopunny's faces in it. Dawn said, "First, she is called a Poke Stylist. A Poke Stylist is a professional fashion designer, helping Pokemon to look their best."

"Whoa, never heard of that," Ash said.

"Just sounds like the elves in my world. They live about a thousand years, and they commit everything they do into an art. The ones that does fashion takes great pride in their work, and are good at it. They make clothing for the best suited for ones self, and they definitely want to put many details in it. Their works are done after their long period of working on it," Joe said.

Paris saw Joe, and she asks, "Are you Joe?" Joe nodded, and she said, "Oh this is such a lucky day, an honor to meet a god!"

Buneary came towards Lopunny, and said hello. Lopunny said hello back…

"Oh, Tres Bien! What an adorable Buneary you have here," Paris said.

Dawn rushes over, and said, "Its mine! Thank you! Oh sorry, my names Dawn."

"Now you wouldn't happen to be a Pokemon Coordinator, would you Dawn?" Paris asks.

"Yes, and going for the top!" Dawn said.

"You might like to know the Hearthome Collection starts tomorrow," Paris said. "So why don't you and Buneary sign up?"

"Hearthome Collection?" Dawn asks, confused.

"Right, it's a Pokemon fashion show and it's open to the general public," Paris said. "Everyone dress up and model their Pokemon in their own original designs."

"Yeah?" Dawn asks, and both she and Buneary imagines about it. Soon after, Dawn said, "Wow!"

"A Poke Stylist is one type of Pokemon Coordinator you see, and the winner of the Hearthome Collection gets to work on the Poke Chic Campaign Photo Shoot," Paris said. "It's a great way to become a great Poke Stylist."

"Wow! A Poke Chic Campaign!" Dawn asks, sounded so excited.

"You might say it is a shortcut to top Coordinator," Paris said.

Dawn said, "Great!"

"And Ash, you might like it too," Paris said. "Why don't you enter the Hearthome Collection as well, with that little cute Pikachu of yours?"

"What? Me?" Ash asks in surprise. He and Pikachu looks at each other, and he asks, "Pikachu, what do you think? There's no gym battle." Pikachu doesn't know of what to do.

Paris looks at Joe, and asks, "And how about you, why don't you enter with your Riolu?"

Joe sticks out his hands in the air, and shook them in saying no way! He said, "No thanks, I maybe a God, but I'm no fashion designer."

"You sure?" Paris asks, "Than try it…"

"Well here it goes than," Joe said. He places his hands together, and inside begins glowing. He raises them in the air, and spreads them apart. An object appeared, and Joe holds it out. It is a diamond gauntlet, with remarkable details in it.

Paris said, "Tres Bien! You definitely should enter!" Brock got up, and he and all the other stares at in surprise.

Riolu asks, "Why don't you big bro?"

"Because I am no fashion designer," Joe said, and he let's go of it. They expected that it would fall and break into several pieces. Instead it just vanishes, as if it wasn't even there in the first place. "And I don't have time for this Collection thing anyways, I still need to find J-1."

"Oh, okay than. Than why don't you stay here today, and come watch the Hearthome Collection," Paris said. And so she and Lopunny went back into the limo, and it drove off

"Hmm, I guess I will stay. To watch you two win the collection," Joe said.

And so they all went on, walking down the street. Finding the place of where the Collection is going to be.

J-1 is in a park, for from the roof top he saw two Team Rocket members. He is confused about the clothing; it is white instead of black. But he can tell they're in Team Rocket, because of the big Red R on their shirts. They also have a wimpy Meowth between them, and it is walking on two legs. To J-1, that is odd.

So he went into the park, still carrying the poke ball that holds Rhyperior. It is his hostage, and a gift to his master. So he searches for the three, and soon he heard yelling.

He looks to his left, and he sees a tent. So he walks towards it, and listens to the voices in it.

He heard two names, Jessie and James. J-1 remembers the names, they and a Meowth owe Team Rocket large amounts of money and they kept on asking for a loan.

J-1 hated them, taking the money from his master and not repaying back. They are not even doing their jobs! They're only getting ready for some contest that is happening tomorrow.

So he grabs the tent door flap, and rips it off. Jessie, James, and Meowth looks at him in shock. That shouted at the same time, "Ah its Joe!"

"No you idiots! It's J-1! You're suppose to be doing your jobs! Not going to some foolish contest!" J-1 shouted at them in anger.

They stare at him in complete horror, they saw the news. They saw how J-1 can get destructive so quick, but they remember that he gets mad when he saw Joe. This might be their advantage to catch Pikachu, so Meowth said, "It is our disguise to get in. So we could steal the Pokemon that are entering in it."

"Yeah," Jessie and James said at the same time.

"And it seems Joe is going to be there as well," Meowth said, and caught J-1's face change a bit. Meowth thought to himself, he is definitely angry to face him now.

J-1 grabs Meowth, and holds him up by his throat. He shouted, "Tell me where he is! You puny little Pokemon!"

"He and the twerps are heading to the Pokemon center, we saw them before coming here," Meowth said, feeling so scared.

J-1 is happy to know where Joe is, so he throws Meowth at the other two. He said, "Now do your jobs! And repay our master his money you owe him! Because if I learn that you kept on asking for a loan, I will be coming back to make you work!" With that, he turns away.

Jessie, James, and Meowth look at him so scared, and as soon as they are sure he is gone. They started to get things ready for the contest tomorrow…

At the Pokemon Center, they are at the register counter. Dawn and Ash are ready to register for the Hearthome Collection.

Dawn said, "Ash, I'm glad we're both registering for the Hearthome Collection."

"Well I'm feeling kinda nervous," Ash said, Pikachu agreed.

They hear excited screaming behind them, so they turn to see. They see a bunch of girls gawking and saying we love you to a blonde hair woman. The woman is followed by four more women, maybe her friends.

"Thanks for the well-deserve warm welcome," said the blonde hair woman. "Wow!"

"Who's she?" Dawn asks.

"How in the world you want to be a Poke Stylist if you do not know the Great Lady Cocoa?" said a girl next to her.

"So who is she?" Dawn asks.

"She's only a world famous celebrity who has the ability to hire all the greatest fashion designers to design for her!" said the second girl.

"Wow, I'm impress!" Dawn said, and they all look at Lady Cocoa.

"As soon as I heard of the Poke Stylist Paris was coming here," Cocoa said. "Of course I had to come too! Gracing the Hearthome Collection with my debut of the season, and transforming the winner of local event into an idol to be adored by the whole world over!"

All the girls' awes to her, and Buneary came in close to touch her dress. But Cocoa turns on it, and said in an angry tone, "Don't you touch me with those filthy paws of yours!"

Buneary looks up at her with sad eyes, and Dawn rushes over and picks it up. Dawn said, "I'm so sorry." She runs back to her friends.

"What? Are you thinking of entering with Buneary?" Cocoa asks in a mocking tone, and her fashion designers laugh at this.

"They've got some nerve," Ash said, and Pikachu agrees.

"Just like a rose," Joe said. "A rose looks beautiful, but like the thorns. She is not a nice human…"

"What Cocoa considers fashion is just plain gaudy," said a passing woman. She has black hair, and glasses.

Joe, Ash, Dawn, and Brock turns towards her. She said, "Though she has lots of Poke Stylists secrets up her sleeve."

Dawn came towards her, and asks, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, what?" the woman asks, turning towards Dawn.

"Could you tell me one of her secrets?" Dawn asks, and Joe slaps his head in irritation.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said the woman, she turns around and walks away. She stops, and asks, "Have you ever been in a Pokemon contest before?"

Dawn said, "Yes."

"Coordinators and Poke Stylists, they're all the same," the woman said, and walks away.

Joe said, "Well now, she gave you a good hint."

"And what hint is that?" Dawn asks, and she turns towards him.

"It will come to you when you think about it," Joe said. "You will find your answer…"

"Well my stomach is asking a question," Ash said. "Let's go to a restaurant…"

Brock and Dawn agreed to this, and Joe said, "I will come too, since I have nothing to do to day. I'll buy you guys your supper…" They all cheered about this, and so they went out of the Pokemon center.

They went ahead of him, as they just left the Pokemon center. Joe notice to his left, and saw something heading towards them. He quickly ran forward, and pushes them and said, "Get out the way!"

He took the hit, which was meant for the kids and their Pokemon. The beam struck at Joe's chest, sending him through poles and through some cars, slamming against a building.

His ultra balls fall off him before he was sent flying, because they lay on the ground near the kids. They look behind, and saw the beam of energy.

Ash shouted, "Joe!"

"Oh no!" Dawn said in complete shock.

"Big bro!" Riolu shouted, and so they went to Joe. Brock saw Joe's ultra balls on the ground, and so he gathers them. He looks in the other direction, wandering what Pokemon sent that beam. It wasn't a Pokemon, its J-1!

So Brock quickly ran after the others…

Joe gets himself out from the wall; he is not damage from the beam. But it is so strong that it could've killed the kids. He saw the kids and the Pokemon towards him.

Riolu came first, "Big bro, are you alright?" sounded worried.

Yes," Joe said, "but that hyper beam wasn't use by a Pokemon."

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Buneary came behind Riolu and heard. Brock came last, and he said, "It's J-1!"

"I know," Joe said, and he saw another beam coming towards them. Joe went through them, and swung his hands forward. A barrier arrives in time, and the beam didn't go through.

"That's a solar beam!" Brock said in surprise.

It stops, and Joe brought the barrier down. They saw J-1 standing a few feet away. He said, "Always protecting the weak! How foolish of you! Now I will have my revenge!"

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash said, and Pikachu leaps into the air.

"Stop!" J-1 shouted. "If you do, I will destroy the Pokemon who inhabits in this poke ball!" He shows them the ball, and Pikachu didn't do it. "You don't want this Pokemon to be in the same fate as the trainer I killed!" He laughs right after…

"What?" Dawn asks in shock.

"You monster!" Brock shouted.

"How could you?" Ash shouted.

"I am created to," J-1 said with a sinister smile. "Now Josephiroth, kneel to me! Or I will destroy this Pokemon!"

Joe is about to kneel, but Riolu went in front of him. Riolu shouted, "No you don't!"

"Riolu, get out of the way," Joe said.

"No big bro!" Riolu said.

"Than you will be destroyed with him!" J-1 shouted out loud. "You twerps! Get lost! Now!"

"No!" Ash said, and came up beside Riolu. "We may have only met yesterday, but friends stick together."

Brock and Dawn agreed, and they came beside them. The three ultra balls in Brocks hands burst open, and Staraptor, Drapion, and Hippowdon came out. They heard everything from inside the balls, and they came out to protect Joe. All of Joe's friends protected him, in front of J-1's wrath.

Joe said, "Guy's, just get out of the way."

"So all of you would sacrifice for him, just because he is your friend since yesterday? How foolish!" J-1 said. "I will destroy you all!" He raises his right hand, and aims it at them. Five orbs forms in it, and combine into one. They all consist of one type each, fire, water, normal, grass, and ice. He is going to fire flamethrower, hydro cannon, hyper beam, Solarbeam, and ice beam at the same time and combine in one force.

The orb grows bigger, and he said, "Prepare for your doom!" He begins laughing wickedly.

Riolu said to Joe, "Don't give up so soon Joe!"

"Get the ball, Arcanine!" said a woman behind J-1. J-1 is pushed down to the ground, and he fires his beam into the air. Missing everyone, and J-1 yells in pain. His left arm is bite hard, so he lets go of the ball.

The biting stopped, and it ran-off. J-1 got up, and saw the ball is gone. He looks behind, and sees Officer Jenny and Arcanine. Jenny has the ball that he used as a hostage; he looks at them so angrily. She said, "You are under arrest, J-1."

"I will not be denied from my revenge!" He gets ready to fire another beam at them.

"No you don't!" Riolu shouted. "I won't let you do that!" Suddenly his body begins glowing, and Joe recognizes this.

Ash said, "Whoa, he is evolving!"

The glowing faded, and Lucario stood there. He is about almost six feet tall, taller than Ash, Dawn and Brock. He got his paws together, and an orb appears. He said out loud, "Aura Sphere!" He throws it at J-1, going fast.

It struck J-1 to the chest, sending him to the ground from the explosion. He got up, and looks at them in anger. Rage is building up, and Joe as fast as lightning. He got up, and went in front of them.

Joe expects J-1 to explode just like last time, but than he saw something truly different. The body of J-1 begins transforming, and Joe said in shock, "He's transforming!"

Everyone saw J-1 getting bigger, and his body getting darker. He fully transforms into a dark being, looks just like Joe's original form.

They all stare in shock, for it is so big and hovering in the air. It has two dark wings, and no face. It looks down at Jenny, and said in the words that no one understands. But Joe did, J-1 said, "I will destroy you first!"

Joe shouted, "No you don't!" He jumps into the air, and J-1 turns towards him. He begins transforming, growing bigger. Everyone saw this, and again stare in shock. Joe is in the same form as J-1; no doubt it is his real form.

J-1 looks at him in anger, and he shouted that only Josephiroth could hear. "You will die!" He went straight at Joe; swing his right fist at him

Joe stops it with his left hand, and J-1 went at him with his left fist. Joe stops him with the right hand, and they struggled in the grapple. Trying to throw each other and J-1 manage too. He throws Joe into the air, and fires a dark beam from its head.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu sends a bolt of thunder at the dark being.

"Ice beam Buneary, go!" Dawn shouted, and Buneary fires the ice beam from its mouth.

Lucario sends an Aura Sphere, and Drapion uses Pin Missile. Jenny shouted, "Arcanine, use flamethrower!" Arcanine sends a stream of fire from its mouth, and all combine into one and struck J-1 in the back.

J-1 felt the pain, and screams in pain. He turns around and faces them all, he raises his hands in the air and a dark energy appears above it. It shouted, "How dare you!" Of course they only heard weird noises.

He hurls the giant orb of energy at them, and laughs as it went straight towards them. They all scream in terror, they know it has enough power to destroy the whole city.

An Aurora beam came from nowhere, and struck the dark ball. It exploded, so loudly that everyone has to close their ears with their hands.

"What?" the dark being asks in shock, no one understands him. It turns towards the one that fired the beam, and saw Suicune on the roof of a building. The Dark being roars in anger, and shouted, "You dare interfere!"

It went straight at Suicune, reaching out its right hand to grab it. But than Joe grabs it, and swung J-1 into the air. Joe turns towards Suicune, and said through telepathy, "Thank you for stopping the destruction from happening."

Suicune said back, as Joe understands. You're welcome, this time I brought friends.

Friends? Joe thought, and he went into the air. He and the dark being hover in the air, facing each other. He notice J-1 is looking back and forth, and Joe saw who Suicune friends are. He saw Entei and Raikou on two separate buildings. Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres are coming from one direction, and a Lugia behind them. Joe knows it is not his Lugia, for it is the one that is from the Orange Islands. Latias and Latios, Latias here is not his. He knows there are more Latias and Latios in the world, from the memory he saw from Ash when he saw the eon Pokemon coming to the city when he left.

Rayquaza came from the sky, and yet again it is not his. This means there is more than one Rayquaza that lives in the ozone layer.

Groudon came out of the ground, near Hearthome City. Along with Kyogre, with water behind Groudon. Groudon must've made a tunnel from the sea to get here.

A Deoxys came from the sky, and Mew came from somewhere else. Two more arrive, Dialga and Palkia. He sees four Pokemon down on the ground, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas. Darkrai arrives, along with Cresselia.

Joe looks at them all in confusion, how Suicune can know so many. All of which are legendary Pokemon as well, only two are missing. Mewtwo and Ho-oh, and he look down towards Suicune.

He asks through telepathy, "Friends? You must've had a hard time to get them all?"

Suicune replied through telepathy, Ho-oh has told me to do so.

"Ho-oh?" Joe asks through telepathy, sound surprise.

As if on queue, Ho-oh appears as well. Joe looks at them all in shock, never expected this.

"Did I miss anything?" said someone to his left. He looks, and he sees Mewtwo. Mewtwo is inches from his head; Mewtwo is the size of Joe's ear if he had one in that form. He is in complete shock, all the known legendary Pokemon he knows of is here. Nine more arrives, and he couldn't believe it. Its Azelf, Giratina, Heatran, Mesprit, Manaphy, Rotom, Phione, Uxie. Even more surprising when he saw Jirachi, this is not the time for it to appear. Not suppose to be here in another thousand years even!

Truly all the legendary Pokemon are there, and he is among them. Surround J-1 in a circle, and now Joe knows that they all came to stop the bringer of Death and Destruction.

Down on the ground, everyone stares up in surprise. Ash, Dawn, and Brock couldn't believe of what they're witnessing. All the known legendary Pokemon are there and going to help Joe.

Joe heard J-1 shouted, "What is this?" Of course Joe is the only one who heard it.

Joe heard Ho-oh said out loud, he listens with his mind. "Now, as one!" He and all the Pokemon. Not just the legendary Pokemon, but also the ones on the ground got ready.

They begin to bring all their powers and fires at the same time. They all uses their most powerful attack, and sends it straight at J-1.

J-1 saw all the attacks come at him, and he shouted, "No! No! No!"

The attacks struck, and J-1 screams in pain and anger. He is consumed in smoke, and the attacks stopped. The smoke faded, and J-1 stood there. Groaning in pain and his legs begins fading away. He looks Joe and said, "Brother!" No one could understand the words, and Joe understands why. J-1 is his clone, so like he is his brother but mortal. Joe and all the others watch as it faded away.

J-1 is gone completely, faded away into nothing. Gone forever…

Joe looks at all the legendary Pokemon, and saw they were leaving. All except four, Mew, Mewtwo, Ho-oh, and Suicune stayed as the others left.

Joe watches them go, using his telepathy to say thank you to them all. He saw Mew coming towards him, going around his big head. Coming to the face, looking at him very curious. Joe chuckled, and raises his right hand. Mew lands on it, and jumps up and down. Joe sees that Mew is a powerful one, but likes to play a lot. Mew left his hand, and flew around his head several times.

Joe chuckles a bit, and said through telepathy, "Thank you Mew." Mew than left him, and flew away. "Good bye," Joe said through telepathy.

"Can you hear me Joe?" Mewtwo asks. "Because I don't see an ear, and I am tiny compared to you."

Joe turns his head towards him, and said through telepathy. "In this form, you cannot understand the Gods language. So I speak to you through telepathy, and I know what you say because I can hear you."

Mewtwo nodded, and asks, "Than I will see you at the island soon?"

Soon, Joe said in telepathy, and Mewtwo, thanks for your help.

"Your welcome," Mewtwo said, and left to the island.

Joe turns to see Ho-oh, and knows that Ho-oh is the greatest of legendary Pokemons. So in his form, he bows to it deeply. Than looks up and said through telepathy, "Suicune said that you got them all together. So I must thank you as well, and I am most grateful for it."

Ho-oh replies through the telepathy, you're welcome God of Light. But this time, can you please not use your powers from now on?

Joe nodded, and said through telepathy, "I will only use my harmless and protection spells. I promise you that…"

Ho-oh nodded, and flew off. Joe watches it go, and as they spoke. He wanders what Ho-oh is, for he cannot detect it to be a male or female.

He looks down at Suicune, so he came in close. Landing his feet on the ground, in a spot where no one is occupying. He looks at Suicune, and said through telepathy, "Thank you Suicune, for your help. And getting the other legendary Pokemon to help out."

You're welcome Joe, Suicune replies after. I have a favor to ask…

"For what you did, anything," Joe said back through telepathy.

Suicune replied to him through telepathy, "May I come with you on your journey. It seems to be a whole lot more fun with you instead of journeying around the world alone."

Joe said through telepathy and bows. "I'd be honor to accept you to come with me." He raises his big right hand, and Suicune got on it.

Joe lifts her in the air, and walks slowly towards back to his other friends. Watching as where he steps, and soon found them. He bends down, to put Suicune down.

As soon after, Joe changes form. He returns back to his human form, and said, "Well that's over."

Lucario, Hippowdon, Drapion and Staraptor rushes over to him. Lucario jumps on him, and he fell on his back. Followed by the other three, crowding around them. Lucario said to him, "Brother you did it! You've beaten J-1!"

"We all did it, together," Joe said. "We all won together…" They allow him to get up, and said, "I was completely shocked when I saw all those Pokemon coming to help me out. Not just that, but every other Pokemon helped out. So we all did it, and that is the truth."

Ash, Dawn and Brock came towards them, along with Suicune. Brock said, "So you finished your quest already…"

"Were they your Pokemon?" Dawn asks.

"How did you get them here so quick?" Ash asks, and Pikachu asks the same thing.

First he said to Brock, "Yes, I am done in search for J-1. Now I can go through Sinnoh, without worrying about the destruction that was brought by J-1 before."

Next to Dawn and Ash, "No Dawn, not a single one up there. And Ash, I was completely shocked of seeing every single legendary Pokemon there. I learned that Suicune brought them, she was told by Ho-oh to get them all to come."

They all turn towards her, and Ash asks, "Why did you do it?"

Suicune replies and the Pokemon understand. Ash, Dawn and Brock didn't, so Joe said, "Suicune said that Ho-oh told her to, and she does not know the reason why Ho-oh wanted her to in the first place."

Officer Jenny came over with her Arcanine, and asks, "I wander what would've happen if they never arrive?"

Joe said, "Very messy, Hearthome might've not survived. I did not expect J-1 to transform into the being."

"What is that being?" Ash asks, "My Pokedex couldn't get anything on it…"

"Ash, we're not Pokemon," Joe said. "I'm not, but J-1 is a clone of me. How he knows to do Pokemon moves, I do not know. That being that I was before, is my true self. It has no name, but I go by Josephiroth, the God of Light. Since Light is my main element…"

"Excuse me, excuse me!" said a woman with a camera crew behind her. She got close to Josephiroth, and said, "Sir, can you explain of everything that has just happen?"

Joe saw the camera crew, a guy holding the video camera that appears not to be recording. No red light on it to show it is working. Another man holding a microphone over head and still trying to keep it up.

Joe asks, "How long were you recording this?"

"We found you in Pastoria City," said the news reporter. "You didn't see us, but as soon you and your Riolu left. We followed in hope of getting the good footage of the battle of the Gods."

"Well the title almost seems correct," Joe said. "But it was a God and the Legendary Pokemons against a powerful clone God." He looks at the camera, and asks, "Do you know you're not recording?"

The news lady looks at the camera guy in shock, and the camera guy said, "It stopped recording just before the clones' transformation."

"What?" the news reporter shouted in anger. "I enslave in my own career for something great as this, the one time of all the legendary Pokemons in one place along the end of J-1!" She and the camera crew walk away, and she is in her own little outrage with her crew. The big guy accidentally let the microphone fall, slams against the news reporter. She gets it off, and shouted at the big guy, "This time you're going to the mail room!"

"No, not the mail room!" said the big guy in horror, as they walk off.

Joe and his friends watch them walk away, and he turns around to face them all. Brock walks over, and still holding Joe's ultra balls. He hands them back to Joe, and he places each one back in their respected slots.

He asks, "Well now, Ash. Are you still hungry?"

Before Ash could say anything, his belly grumbled. Everyone laughs, and Joe said, "I think that will be yes from your stomach. A good dinner and a night sleep for your tomorrows contest."

He grabs his ball one by one, and send Drapion, Staraptor, and Hippowdon back in there balls. Lucario walks over to him, and said, "Well now there is no point of calling you big bro anymore, bro."

"Yeah, since you are nearly my height," Joe said.

"Oh right than, shall we go for supper?" Lucario asks.

Suicune came towards Joe, and nudges his shoulder. Joe said, "Best not forget," and he grabs one of the empty ones from the slot. Holds it too Suicune, and she presses the button. She went into the ball, and everyone else gasps at this. Soon it stops beeping, and Joe places it back to the empty slot.

He looks at everyone, and asks, "Shall we go than?"

Officer Jenny steps in, and said, "First Joe, I would like you to help me find the trainer that this poke ball once belong too."

"It is best that I do that first," Joe said. He looks at Ash, and said, "Hey Ash, catch!" He swung his right hand towards Ash, and at first there were nothing in it. But three tiny objects came through the air, and Ash caught them. All three objects are diamond coins, and Joe said, "That I hope it will be enough, if not. Than ask Brock about that diamond I gave him before…"

He looks at Lucario, and said, "You best go with them, and get yourself filled up."

"No bro, I prefer to go with you and help," Lucario said.

"Oh alright than," Joe said. He looks at Ash and friends, and said, "I will see you guys tomorrow, I will be there to see the contest."

They wave him off, as Joe and Lucario went with Officer Jenny.

Joe and Lucario followed Jenny and her Arcanine, and she still hold the poke ball in her right hand. They were walking north of the city; apparently Arcanine has the scent that once belongs to the past trainer. Joe has a feeling that the trainer is gone, and it will be quite difficult. So he wanders of what he will do, if the trainer is dead.

"No need to worry bro," Lucario said, as the Pokemon looks at him.

Joe has completely forgotten about the telepathy thing, they can read each other mind. Joe looks at Lucario, and said, "It depends of what will happen soon. If it is something good, no worry. If it is something bad, need to worry."

"After what everyone saw, I highly doubt you need to worry," Officer Jenny said, seems she was listening to their conversation.

"Jenny, I am a God. Which means I no need to worry," Joe said. "But I am a God of one element, which is Light. All my powers are of light, if you ask for a need for a different element. Say you need fire, I say you use your Pokemon because I can't do fire. So what will happen if later that a different element is needed, all I can do is Light."

"Well can you do healing?" Jenny asks, as they still continue to walk.

"As I can, I can heal any kind of wound. Defiantly if the patient is close to death, I can still save its life," Joe said.

"Than can you bring back the dead?" Jenny asks again.

"That belongs into the element of Darkness," Joe said, sounded angry when he said the word Darkness. "I don't raise the dead, which is the evil thing to do."

Lucario asks, "Well can you create life?"

"It is kind of not an easy thing to do," Joe said. "Every creature in any world requires at least two elements to create. To create a human, than you will need light and darkness. And trust me, me and the darkness are not exactly friends."

"Well what about my sweet Arcanine?" Jenny asks, and Arcanine rubbed its head against her head with happiness.

"Well in this world, I think you will need fire and light," Joe said. "And also a few days ago, I learn a new power in accordance with life. A Pokemon can help me create a creature…"

"Who was that Pokemon?" Lucario asks.

"Well Lucario, it was you," Joe said, and he saw Lucario looks at him in complete shock. "It seems when I created you, Riolu. The Veilstone Gym Leader had her Lucario with her, and when I was going to create a ball of light. That Lucario begin glowing as well, and I didn't know why. Its glow left the body in an orb, and my orb collided with it and thus you were born."

Jenny looks at Joe in surprise, and before she could ask. Lucario asks, "Aren't we brothers?"

"Well it seems we are," Joe said. "It is my magic that created you, and we're probably equal in spirit. So I say, I think we are."

Lucario looks at Joe, and said, "Well bro, I'm glad you said so."

"But how is that possible?" Jenny asks.

"Well aren't Pokemon are close to nature? Well from the memory that serves me, they are," Joe said. "I and five others created a world, and so as we created a nature. So by a simple of combine power in between me and a certain Pokemon, a new life is born."

They both seem to understand it, and so Lucario asks, "Is their any other power of light you can do?"

"All my powers are either good or bad, it depends of how you use it," Joe said. "So I do have several different spells that goes in light, and I will not show them. For there is no need too…"

So all four of them continue walking, Joe, Lucario, Officer Jenny and her Arcanine.

They all soon found themselves in a forest that is just outside of the city, and Joe sent out Suicune, Drapion, Hippowdon, and Staraptor to help them search. All eight of them search around in the forest, going separately in search of the trainer.

Lucario looks around, behind the trees and bushes. It seems very hopeless, but soon he found a small crater. He went closer to it, and sees the ground in it is practically dead. There is also an imprint of a body on it; it seems this is the place where J-1 has originally crash.

He said to himself, "So this is where J-1 started in Sinnoh, but where is the trainer."

He heard crying nearby, so he walks that way. As soon as he came closer, he begins to hear two different words which are Chim and Char.

Lucario found who was crying, a Chimchar is crying in the bushes. Lucario looks down at it, and asks, "What is the matter little one?"

The Chimchar looks at him, and Lucario sees that the small chimp is completely terrified. The Chimchar kept saying its name over and over, and Lucario heard it say, "Something terrible had happened a few days ago. Something completely terrifying!"

"What is it?" Lucario asks.

"I'll show you," Chimchar said as Lucario listened. Chimchar still seems a bit scared, but it walks off with Lucario followed.

Soon Lucario saw what made this innocent Chimchar so terrified. A human body that is torn to hundreds of pieces on the ground, and Lucario looks at it in shock.

He thought to himself, this could be the one we were searching. This is completely terrible!

So I hear that you found him? Said a thought in Lucarios mind. Lucario looks around, and only he and Chimchar were there. He realizes that it was telepathy, so he said in his mind, if you are there Joe. Than please come here quickly…

So Lucario waited at the spot, along with Chimchar. Lucario said to the fire Pokemon that a friend of his coming to help them and Chimchar still seems a bit scared.

Joe heard Lucario, so he calls for everyone to come to him. Staraptor, Suicune, Hippowdon and Drapion arrive first and he calls them back in.

Jenny and Arcanine arrive, and Jenny asks, "Have you found him?"

"Not I, but Lucario," Joe said. "I spoke with him through telepathy. But there is a problem…" So he explains to Jenny what had happened to the poor trainer.

Jenny called her Arcanine back into her poke ball, and they both walk through the forest. And soon they found the two Pokemon…

Joe said as soon as he saw the body parts, "I told you that this will be a worry thing."

Chimchar turns around, and sees Joe. It pointed at him, and said Chimchar over and over. It sound male, and he said as Joe listens. It's him! It's him! He's the one who killed the trainer!

Than the fire Pokemon jumps high, and landed on Joe's face. As soon as it landed, it begins scratching. It is using its scratch attack, and Lucario and Jenny looks at them in surprise.

Joe said, "Chimchar, I didn't do this. It was J-1, and he is gone for good. Plus your scratches have no effect on me…"

Chimchar looks at him, and stops scratching. The marks from the scratch attack faded away, as if they were never there before. Joe grabs Chimchar from his face, and put him on the ground.

Joe said, "There is no need to be terrified of me, I will not do anything that is bad."

Chimchar saw the face, and sees that it is not even angry. The last time he met one that looks just like it, it shouted at him in anger and fury. But this creature has no means to harm him, and the creature seems to try to make him not so scared. So Chimchar wipes away his tears, and looks at Joe and nodded.

Joe nodded back, and he walks pass him. Heading towards the pieces, and Joe said, "This is going to be a problem…"

Jenny came up beside him, and asks, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Well the entire body is here, even thou it is in pieces. I can bring it life, like I did with Armaldo and Kabutops, but…" Joe said.

"But what?" Jenny asks.

"The trainer will be revived, but it will only come back as a baby," Joe said. Joe turns around, and said, "Jenny, let out the Pokemon and tell it of what had happened to its trainer…" Than he begins walking towards another tree, and sat down. He set is gym bag beside him, and put his head in his hands.

"Why not you?" Lucario asks.

"It is best that it will not be me," Joe said. He closed his eyes, and begins to think.

Lucario decided to not read his thoughts, and looks at Jenny. He said, "I will help you explain this to the Pokemon inside its poke ball." He looks at Chimchar, and said, "You can go now if you want too."

Chimchar nodded at this, but instead runs over to Joe. Chimchar sat against him, and said as Joe listened, sorry for blaming you.

Chimchar only saw Joe shook his head in acknowledge if it. Instead of leaving, it stayed and sat beside him. Closing its eyes, and gone to sleep.

This made Joe confused, but Lucario understands. Chimchar was exhausted of crying and being terrified, it is only natural it would sleep now after spending each night awake in terror.

Jenny sent out the Pokemon, and it is a Rhyperior. It stood about seven feet and ten inches tall, and Jenny and Lucario explains to it of what had happen. The Rhyperior sounded male, and it begins crying.

Lucario walks over to Joe, and said, "Why don't you help Rhyperior out?"

"In what way?" Joe asks him.

"Do the same way you did to me," Lucario said, and he sat down in a meditation position.

Joe looks at him, and said, "In order to do that, the creature has to be alive. Plus humans are not like Pokemon, so in this world the Gods has the ability to create life along with a Pokemon. You see, before you were created there was alive Lucario who helped out. The same Lucario that you've beaten right after…"

"Than how about bringing the trainer back to life," Lucario said. "I heard you say that you've brought Armaldo and Kabutops that same way."

"That is true, but they are younglings. Children they are, and very playful," Joe said. "In truth, I bring life to a fossil or a dead corpse. They're brought back as babies, and they treat me like I am their papa. So if I revive a dead body of a human, it will come back as a child."

"How old of one?" Jenny asks, as she came towards them. Rhyperior still sat there, crying away.

"Well you see, I technically don't know how old," Joe said. "The Pokemon I revive come back as a small child like Anorith and Kabuto. They end up calling me mama right after, so it could between one to six. I seriously don't know, for I don't know how Pokemon grow. I only know of in this world is everything that involves in breeder, gym battles, and contests. So I know how to raise a Pokemon as an equal, I know their evolutions."

Rhyperior came over, and said out loud and everyone except Jenny heard it. Do it, bring my trainer back, Rhyperior said.

"Rhyperior, your trainer will come back as a child. Probably way too young to continue on the Pokemon journey, the child may only come back as a baby maybe," Joe said. "And as I recall, a human grows up slowly. They grow older by a year, and I can't help you raise a child."

Fine, I will do it myself. Just bring my best friend back, Rhyperior said, and begins crying.

"Very well than," Joe said. He slowly got up, leaving Chimchar sleeping against his gym bag. He walks pass Lucario, Jenny, and Rhyperior.

Rhyperior begins to follow, but Joe said, "I need to do this alone…" Rhyperior stops, and nodded than.

Joe walks towards the spot which lays all the parts of the dead trainer. He looks behind him to make sure the others are not there, and they are still at the same spot where he left them. He looks back at the ground, and soon an orb of light appeared out of nowhere. Glows brightly, so bright that everyone who is watching him do this had to close their eyes.

The parts on the ground faded away, and so did the blood that had been absorbed by the ground. Than the orb begins to take shape, laying itself on the ground. The bright light faded, and soon there is young boy. Joe made sure to create a shirt and pants for him that he now wears.

The young boy opens his eyes, and saw Joe standing there. He shouted out loud, "Please don't hurt me!"

Joe looks at the boy in surprise; he seems to be about ten years old. Now this is odd, usually he should be between one and five. Maybe I'm getting better at this, Joe thought to himself.

The child still seems a bit scared, and so Joe said, "I will not harm you young one…" He turns around, and calls out, "Rhyperior, you can see him now."

Rhyperior runs over as Joe walks away, they went pass each other. Joe heard Rhyperior roared in joy, and the boy is happy to see his Rhyperior. Joe headed straight to Jenny, Lucario, and the sleeping Chimchar.

He stops and looks at Jenny, and said, "You best go tell the boy of what had happen, including his revival."

Jenny nodded, and walks pass him. Lucario looks at Joe, seems confused of something. He asks, "I thought you said he would be a baby?"

Joe went and sat down by the tree, near Chimchar who is using his gym bag as a pillow. Joe looks at Lucario, and said, "Yes I did say that, and so now I am confused. This one is completely different; this is different from the other two."

"How is it different?" Lucario asks.

"I don't know," Joe said, and he begins thinking of it. Lucario tries to listen with the telepathy, but Joe is thinking of so many things at one.

Through the telepathy, he heard of Mirage Tower. Than an underground cave, and this forest. The other two places had at least two fossils, and fossils are different from a corpse that been there for a few days.

Joe closed his eyes, and looks into the memories. This time not the kids, but the memories of the past days of his journey. Trying to see the difference between the human revival and his Pokemon revival.

Suddenly it came to him; the fossils are practically a thousand to millennia years ago. The corpse was only a few days, so it still had memory linked inside the body and the blood.

The remains has not been disturbed, the fossils he found were moved to some temple. Leaving behind a few things that either an old bone that turned into dust, or blood soaked into the earth and gone forever. The blood of this child still remains, even soaked and absorbed in the ground.

So this young boy had better chances of returning to normal, since his blood and remains were not disturbed. He would've turn into a baby if the body was a fossil, like Kabutops and Armaldo.

Lucario had listened to him after the images were gone; the images gave him a headache. He sat down on the ground in front of Joe, and waited.

Soon Jenny and Rhyperior who has the boy on his back return. The boy got down, and gone in front of his Pokemon. He looks at Joe, and said, ""Thank you Josephiroth, you gave me my life back. And for that, I am grateful."

Joe opens his eyes, and looks at the boy. He smiled and said, "You are welcome, and please call me Joe. I'm just glad that I helped…"

The boy smiled back, and he looks at Rhyperior. Rhyperior looks back and smiled, than looks at Joe. He said and only Joe and Lucario listened, I would like to help you in some way.

Joe smiled, and slowly got up. Lucario got up and looks at Rhyperior, decided not to say something for Rhyperior is clearly talking to Joe.

Joe said, "Rhyperior, you no need to help me." A new thought came to mind, and he said, "Do your trainer like to have a battle?"

The boy smiled, and said, "My Rhyperior will no doubt like that." Rhyperior nodded, and looks at Joe in a fighting pose.

"You're on! Right bro," Lucario said, and looks at Joe.

"I have a different idea," Joe said. "It is still going to be a Pokemon battle, but I would like to try something first."

"Go right ahead, as long it isn't bad," Jenny said.

Joe holds out his two hands, and slowly an orb of light appears. Joe plans on doing is to create a Rhyperior of his own, and if it works. Well Rhydon on the island will be happy with a Rhyperior, and so Joe wanders if this will work.

Jenny, Rhyperior and his trainer looks at Joe's little orb confused. Lucario knows of what Joe is planning to do, he knows Joe is going to create a Rhyperior will the help with this Rhyperior.

As if on queue, the trainer's Rhyperior begins glowing as well. Slowly an orb of light slowly crept out of its body, and merges into Joe's orb of light. This made Rhyperior even more confused, and the trainer and Officer Jenny are also the same.

Suddenly an ultra ball from Joe's vest flew out of the slot, and went into the orb of light. It was Joe's empty ultra ball that was in his vest.

The orb of light exploded, and everyone is covered in smoke. The smoke faded, and the ultra ball that went into the orb. It is now in Joe's right hand, and Joe is looking at it in confusion. The ultra ball was obviously not supposed to be part of that. This is clearly new, and meant entirely on Pokemon.

Chimchar woke up after the light exploded, and looks at Joe in shock confusion. Chimchar got up, and climbs onto Lucario. Getting on its shoulder, and asks Lucario of what had happen.

Lucario only said to wait and see, and so they both watch.

Jenny asks, "What did you do?"

Joe gripped onto the ball, and said, "Why don't you see for yourself, come on out!" Joe throws the ultra ball into the air, and it burst open.

The Pokemon landed on the ground in front of Joe, facing towards Jenny, the trainer and his Rhyperior. The Pokemon is a nine feet and ten inches tall Rhyperior, and everyone besides Joe looks up at it in surprise.

The new Rhyperior opens its eyes, and looks around in wander. Looking down at the three, and turns around and face Joe. Lucario and Chimchar are near Joe, but its main focus is on Joe. Joe smiled, his plan worked, this time he put a bit more power in it than the last time.

All of a sudden, the Rhyperior grabs him and holds him up high. It looks up at Joe, holding him in the air. It than smiled and pulls Joe closes, and hugs him tight. It said, "Hey brother, I missed you!" It sounded male…

"Missed me?" Joe asks in confusion, and he thought. Now I have another Poke-brother, did not expect this… And why does he miss me? We only met today…

"Well brother, I'm not sure why. But I am so glad to see you," Rhyperior said, as he puts him back on the ground. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well Rhyperior, you have a Pokemon battle against the Rhyperior behind you," Joe said. The big Rhyperior looks behind, and sees Jenny, the trainer and his Rhyperior.

Rhyperior looks back, and nodded at this. He walks forward and stands behind Joe, Lucario, and Chimchar. He roars out loud, and said, "Let's battle!"

"Okay," the trainer said.

"Not so fast," Jenny said. They all look at her, and she just smiled. She said, "How about we make this a tag team Pokemon battle. Me and this young boy against you Joe."

"Fine with me," Joe said. He looks to his left, at Lucario and Chimchar on Lucarios shoulder. He said, "Lucario, would you like to team up with Rhyperior?"

Lucario smiled, and said, "Well bro, I will defiantly team up for this battle."

"Well Chimchar, you need to get off of Lucarios shoulder," Joe said. "So why don't you come on to mine and watch?" Chimchar nodded and jumps from Lucario onto Joes shoulder.

Jenny said, "Well I will go with my good friend Arcanine." She grabs a poke ball from her pocket, and throws it in the air. Soon an Arcanine is out, and ready for battle.

"You ready Rhyperior?" the boy said. Rhyperior nodded, and walks in front of him.

Arcanine and Rhyperior are in front of their trainers, and waiting. Lucario and the bigger Rhyperior walk in front of Joe, and they too are ready.

Joe said, "You two can make the first move."

"Alright than… Arcanine! Use flamethrower," Jenny said.

"Use rock blast Rhyperior!" the trainer said.

Arcanine sends the flamethrower from its mouth, and the Rhyperior sends rocks from its palms.

Joe calls out, "Lucario, get in front of Rhyperior and use counter!" Lucario did so, and went in front of Rhyperior. Begins glowing red, and the blasts went at him.

They reflected back, and the blasts bounce back. The rocks hit Arcanine, and the smaller Rhyperior is hit by the flames.

"Now Lucario, use detect! And Rhyperior, you use earthquake!" Joe said.

As finish saying it, Lucario's eyes turn green and he jumps high as Rhyperior stomps. Rhyperior uses earthquake, and went straight at the opponents.

It struck them, as they were bothered by the rocks and flames. It also head to Joe, and Chimchar screamed in terror. Joe whispered to it, "Don't worry." They went into the air; he jumped and dodges the quake.

He landed back on the ground, and the quake is over. And so is the battle, for Arcanine and Rhyperior are down and out. Jenny and the young boy call them back into their poke balls.

Lucario landed on top of Rhyperiors shoulder, and sat there. This didn't bother him, and they both cheered in victory. Joe walks over to them, and Chimchar is still on his shoulder. He looks up at them, and said, "Well done, both of you."

"Thanks bro," Lucario calls down. "Why don't you two come up here?"

"I don't think so…" Joe said, but he might as well didn't say it. Because Rhyperior has just grabbed him, and puts him on the other shoulder.

Chimchar got off of Joe's shoulder, and went towards the head. He than jumps up and down, saying what only those three can listen. You two were amazing, bravo! Rhyperior and Lucario said thank you to him…

"Well Joe, I am impressed," Jenny said, as she and the young boy came towards them.

"So this is what happens when you face a God," the boy said.

"True, but I am also a trainer like you. I just know what I needed them to use in the battle," Joe said.

"So what will you and your Pokemon do now?" The young boy asks.

"Well we will be staying here in Hearthome City to see the collection," Joe said. "After the contest, I will go to somewhere else and capture more Pokemon. Because that is what Pokemon trainers do…"

"Well it is so cool of meeting you," the boy said. "Well I best be going, I was supposed to be in Celestic Town yesterday."

The young boy turns around, and begins walking away. Joe calls out to him, "Wait! Take these with you." He throws two objects, and they headed towards the boy.

The boy turns around, and saw the items. He caught them, and looks at them. They are both diamonds, two big orb shape diamonds. The boy looks at Joe, and Joe said, "Take them, and use one to help yourself. Keep the other as a souvenir of challenging a God."

One of the orbs begins glowing, and the boy looks down. The light faded, and the diamond orb has a letter J on it. It has few different markings around it, it looks like a symbol.

"That is my emblem, and soon people will know that you faced a God," Joe said.

"Thanks," the boy said and smiled. "Hope to challenge you again, bye." He begins running off, heading north.

Jenny waves him, and Joe said, "Officer Jenny, you get one to." Jenny turns around, and she saw the diamond orb coming down towards her. She caught it, and she saw the emblem on it.

"Well, thank you Joe," Jenny said. "So tell me, what will the winner get?"

"Well Jenny, if a trainer beats me. He or she will get a diamond orb just like everyone else," Joe said. "But also gain the knowledge of beating a God/Trainer. So that trainer will be honored, and no doubt is challenge by other trainers. By beating me and my Pokemon, it will be a big step towards reaching their ultimate goals and becoming much stronger."

Jenny smiled, and she said, "Well I need to go and report the information of today news. It is a lot of paperwork for me now, so Joe. I hope you won't do any bad things by accident?"

"You have no worry about that," Joe said. "For I have promise Ho-oh that I will only use my harmless magic, and not use the dangerous magic in this world. A God never breaks his promise…"

"Well, I hope you will have a good time from now on," Jenny said. She turns and walks towards Hearthome City, she calls back saying bye. Joe, Lucario, Rhyperior and Chimchar said good bye back.

Lucario looks over to Joe, and is about to say something. But Rhyperior interrupted, "So brother, what do we do now?"

Joe jumps down, getting off of Rhyperiors shoulder. He looks up at them, and said, "We will be going back to Hearthome City, and spend the night at the Pokemon Center. Also get dinner for all of you…"

He still holds Rhyperiors ball in his hand, and he said, "So Rhyperior, you best go back into your ultra ball."

"Alright brother," Rhyperior said. Chimchar runs over to Lucario, and gone onto his shoulder. Lucario than jumps off Rhyperiors shoulder, and went beside Joe.

Joe calls Rhyperior back into his ultra ball, and puts it back in the empty slot. He than walks over to the tree, and picks up his gym bag. He put the strap on his shoulder, and carried his gym bag.

He walks towards Lucario, and he sees Chimchar on Lucarios shoulder. Joe asks, "Chimchar, would you like to come with us?" Chimchar looks at Joe in surprise, and he nodded.

Joe uses his left hand and opens the gym bag, and reaches in to grab an ultra ball. Holding out towards Chimchar, and Joe said, "Than press the button on this ball and you will go in. You will be part of the team, and you can rest in the ball as we walk."

Chimchar nodded, and jumps off of Lucarios shoulder and slaps at the ball. Soon Chimchar gone into the ultra ball, and it stops beeping. Joe puts the ball into his pocket, and he looks at Lucario.

He said, "Let's go back to the city." Lucario nodded, and so he and Joe walk back south.

As soon as they entered, they went to a Poke Mart. Joe bought some Pokemon food, and place them in his gym bag. And Joe decided to spend the night at the park, because I like to star gaze instead of looking into the darkness.

So he and Lucario walk into the park, and the sun is setting. Joe saw the playground, and he sees a tent. So the best location to rest will be in the trees.

Joe and Lucario walks into the small forest in the big park. Found a good clearing, and Joe lets out the six Pokemon. They all spoke to each other, Rhyperior, Lucario, Drapion, Hippowdon, and Staraptor. Suicune is now eight feet and seven inches tall; along with the newly evolved Infernape that is the same height as Lucario. At first they all tried to pounce on Joe, but he got out of the way in time. He than told them to relax for a bit, so Joe could get their dinners ready.

As soon as ready, he calls them and they begin eating. Joe than lies down against a tree, and relaxes. He uses his gym bag like a pillow… Looking up at the sky, as the stars came out just after the sunset.

As soon as they all are done eating, Suicune came over and lies down on his right side. Rhyperior came and lied down on his belly beside Joes left side. Hippowdon came over and rested in front of Joe, placing her head on Joes legs. Drapion went between Rhyperior and Hippowdon, and lies down. Infernape and Lucario came over, and Infernape squeeze between Rhyperior and Joe. Lucario did the same, squeezing between Joe and Suicune. They were not between, more like on top. Like using Joes shoulders like pillows. Staraptor came last, and lightly came between Lucario and Infernape. Standing on Joe's torso and lies down and placing his wings on Infernape and Lucario. All the Pokemon gone to sleep, and again Joe is trap under all his Pokemon. The only thing he could do is pretty much what he likes to do. He stares up at the sky, watching the stars.

End of Chapter 16

Written by Josephiroth


	17. Chapter 17

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 17

The next morning, Joe watches the stars fade as the sun begins to rise. It is now time to wake up, but there is still more time. Because the Hearthome Collection starts at the afternoon, so Joe has a lot of time.

But Joe has a little problem, he has seven Pokemon. To be a Pokemon trainer, the trainer can only carry six Pokemon. So he tries to decide on whom to send to the island, and no doubt they all don't want to go to it yet.

Since J-1 is gone, Joe decided to split into Joe, Seph, and Iroth once more. Joe will stay with Ash and his friends for a while, Seph will go to Snowpoint City, and Iroth will go to Canalave City. By doing this, he might be done either today or tomorrow. After being done in Sinnoh, he could go back to the island and train and relax with his Pokemon for the big day.

But before he could do this, he must get up. And he can't get up because his seven Pokemon is on him. So he looks at them all, and said, "It is morning, so it is time to wake up."

Staraptor, Lucario and Infernape woke up first since they are closer. Staraptor stands back up, and hop and flaps into the air and landed nearby. Lucario and Infernape got up, and jump off of Joe and stretch themselves.

Joe sat up, and sees Hippowdons big head on his legs. He said once more, "It is time wake up."

Hippowdons eyes opens, and saw him. She got up, and backs off and stretches. Drapion who was in between Hippowdon and Rhyperior fall straight to the ground, and he woke up. He got up, and joins with the others and stretches.

He looks to his left, and he sees Rhyperior is already waking up. He got up, and stretches himself. So Joe looks to his right, and sees that Suicune is already awake. All she is doing is looking at him, so Joe said, "Good morning Suicune."

"Morning Joe," she replied, and she got up.

So Joe got up, and looks up at Rhyperior. He said, "Morning Rhyperior."

"Morning brother," Rhyperior said.

"Good morning to you all," Joe said to all the other Pokemon and they said good morning back.

Suicune came closer to Joe, looking down at him. She asks, "So where are we journeying too for today?"

"Just give me a second," Joe said. "I got a surprise for you all."

They all look at him, and ask what it is. So Joe said, "Here it is." He spread his legs apart, and cross his arms in front of his chest and head. He said the same words he used is splitting into the three, "La Cuvidco Ream Lasicalo!"

His body begins shaking, and soon two arms appeared from his left. Two more from his right, and four legs pooped out. Joe bursts into three humans, and they look exactly alike.

All three looks at all the surprise Pokemon, except Suicune. For she saw this during the first battle against J-1.

"I am Joe," said Joe, the one on the left.

"Seph is who I am," said Seph, the one in the middle.

"And I am Iroth," said Iroth, the one on the right.

"One turn into three," said all three.

Lucario came close, along with Rhyperior. They both ask, "Which one of you is our brother?"

"Well technically all three of us were once one," Seph said.

"So we are like triplets," Iroth said.

"So we are your brothers," Joe said.

"But how?" Infernape asks.

"The spell," Iroth said.

"Is one of the harmless spells," Joe said.

"Making us into three," Seph said.

"But why?" Suicune asks. "I mean that I seen you did this before, but why are you splitting into three once more?"

"Well you see," Joe said.

"A trainer can only carry six Pokemon," Seph said.

"So six will stay with Joe, and the seventh will go with Seph," Iroth said.

"And since Joe is going with the slow group," Seph said.

"Joe will be carrying the six Pokemon," Iroth said.

"And since it will be a slow travel for me, Suicune will go with Seph," Joe said.

Suicune looks at Seph, and asks, "So I go with Seph, where will we be going too?"

"You and I will start at Snowpoint City," Seph said.

"While I journey alone, starting at Canalave City," Iroth said.

"You won't be alone once you catch a Pokemon," Joe said.

"That's true," Iroth said.

"So shall we count how many ultra balls we have left?" Seph asks them, and the other two nodded.

"So all of you, just relax, train, or play for a bit," Joe said. Than all three turn around, and walk to the other side of the tree. They sat down, and Joe reached for the gym bag which is still where it is before.

Joe already has six ultra balls on his vest, since they're all ready been used. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out Suicune's ultra ball. He handed it to Seph, and he places it in one of the empty slots.

Iroth opens the gym bag, and reach in to get six ultra balls. He put the six in his empty slots, and took out all the other ultra balls. He counted as he goes, and it ended at twenty-five.

Seph reached and took five, and inserted them in the remaining slots. Now they only have is twenty and they try to decide to split them to the three of them.

"How about six each?" Seph asks. "But they're will be two left."

"How about both of you get ten each?" Joe asks. "I have six already, and my travel will be slow so I think I will not encounter a Pokemon to catch before Ash buts in." In memory, they know that Ash would try to catch the Pokemon before his friends could, he and Misty argued with each other for the Totodile as well.

"Well what if you do find a Pokemon? You won't have anymore ultra balls than," Iroth said. "So I say that I and Seph get eight ultra balls, and you get the last four." Seph nodded at this, and Joe thought that it is quite reasonable. So he nodded…

Since he will only carry four, he puts them in his pockets. And he is always the one to carry the gym bag; he took out the remaining Pokemon food. Lifted the gym bag in the air, and converted it into three backpacks. Joe took one, and inserted the Pokemon food and put the backpack on his back.

Seph and Iroth took one backpack, and put them on their backs. They put their eight ultra balls in their pockets, and now all three of them are ready. They all got back up, and walk back to their Pokemon.

The Pokemon were waiting, and when they saw the three come back. They went towards them, and waited.

"Well I best be going," said Iroth, and he waves at them. Soon he faded away, he teleported away.

The Pokemon stare in surprise, never expected that. Some of them thought he would be walking, and the rest thought he would be flying in his true form.

Seph walks towards Suicune, and said, "Well Suicune, it is time we go to Snowpoint City."

"Alright than," Suicune said. Soon she and Seph slowly disappear, teleported away.

Joe looks at the remaining six, and said, "Well we best get going…" He took each ultra ball out, and returns Rhyperior, Infernape, Staraptor, Drapion, and Hippowdon. Lucario still wants to stay out, like Pikachu he hates being in the ball.

He walks over to Joe, and said, "Shall we go to the Hearthome Collection."

Joe nodded, and so they begin walking. They walk through the park, heading back into the city.

Iroth appeared just outside Canalave City, on route two hundred and eighteen. He plans finishing the day's journey at Eterna City… So he will stop at Floaroma Town to get Pokemon food, but first he needs to get to Jubilife City.

And there is another problem; he has no Pokemon with him. No doubt if he finds a trainer, that person will recognize him and challenge him to a Pokemon battle.

He sees no people around, and if he enters Canalave City. People recognize him, and trainers will challenge him.

Suddenly he sees a Pokemon, coming out of the tall grass. It is a Glameow; it is one foot and eight inches tall. It saw him, but seems not very bothered of him.

Iroth said, "Ah a Glameow, now this is a good find." He grabs one of his ultra balls from his vest, and about to throw it. But a thought came to his mind, what Pokemon was it that evolved from a Glameow?

Than he saw the image in his head, he saw a trainer having the Pokemon. It is three feet and three inches tall, and it is called a Purugly. That form of Pokemon might be a problem. He doesn't like that evolution, but of course all Pokemon has their different evolutions. He likes the Glameows form, but to have it evolve into Purugly might not be a good thing. Now he wishes he has a Pokedex to help him with this.

He looks at the ultra ball in his hand, wandering if he should remove the speck. But than the Glameow will not be an equal to all of his Pokemon. If he remove it, Glameow will still be normal. It might feel alone among his Pokemon, so it is best not to remove it. So if he does catch it, he'll get a Purugly. He might as well, so he decided to catch it.

He looks at the Glameow, but it wasn't there anymore. Iroth looks surprise, by thinking and looking at the ultra ball. He didn't see it go away, probably back into the tall grass.

"Glameow," said someone below him. He looks down, and he sees the little cat Pokemon looking up at him. It said hello, and it sounded female. She said her name over and over, and Iroth listened. She asks, are you here to capture me? If so, than just throw a ball instead of sending a Pokemon out and hurt me. I will feel much better about that…

This confused Iroth, so he kneels down in front of Glameow. He asks, "Why will you feel much better about that?"

Glameow said her name over and over, and Iroth listens. She said, I don't like fighting so much, but I do like to show-off. Showing off my moves, and I heard from several different Pokemon that go with their trainers that some do that in contests. Plus other than seeing trainers, I am quite alone here. Than all of a sudden you appeared out of nowhere, and I see some poke balls on your clothing. So I thought my wish came true, that a trainer will find me, and take me to contests.

Iroth thought to himself, so I see here a Glameow who wants to become a Pokemon Contest Star. But I don't enter a Pokemon contests, yet. But first he needs to tell her first, so he said, "Well Glameow, I would like to take you with me. But there are things you must know first…" He saw that Glameow nodded, and wanted him to tell her more. "I'm not entering contests, yet. It will be a different time that I will be. So you can practice to your very best with my Pokemon, they are at the floating island right now. You could have a contest with other Pokemon, and someday we will enter into Pokemon contests. And I promise on that…

With everything you said, I am so excited! Glameow said as Joe listens.

"But there are also a few more things you defiantly must know," Iroth said. "You see, I am no regular Pokemon Trainer. I am a Pokemon God/Trainer, the reason why is because I am a God. When I catch a Pokemon, they gain few new things. And those things are faster, stronger, human speech, two feet taller, and evolution."

Hearing the word evolution, it didn't make Glameow happy. She just said as he listens, I simply refuse the evolution. All Pokemon has a choice for evolution, and I don't want to ruin my beauty. I don't know my next evolution, but I do not want to risk my beauty.

Iroth remembered in Ash's memory, that he has a Bulbasaur that wouldn't evolve. It chose not to, and it prevented itself from evolving. So this Glameow might be the same, and he is quite happy about that. So he said, "Well that's perfect. You have your choice and will, you can prevent yourself of evolution. But the only way we will know, is by going into this…" He holds the ultra ball in his right hand, in front of Glameows face.

Glameow asks as Iroth listens, if I go with you. Will you keep your promise?

Iroth said, "A God never breaks his promise."

Glameow smiled, and she raised her right paw and presses the button. She gone into the ball, and soon it stops beeping. Iroth puts it in the empty slot, and he has caught a Glameow.

Now he has a Pokemon, and through the telepathy. He told her that she should take a rest for a bit in there, and he will call her out when she is needed. She agreed to this, and soon she is asleep inside the ultra ball.

Iroth stands back up, and begins walking. Going down the path, but when he passes the last few trees. He came across a large river, and realizes that trainers either go to either city by flying or water Pokemon.

Another thought came to mind, Glameow doesn't like to battle. And the moment he walks in Jubilife City, he will be challenge. So he decided to teleport once more, and so he faded into the air. He headed straight to a new location…

Seph and Suicune appeared in Snowpoint City, and from it people are totally surprise. Seph went to a Poke Mart quickly, and bought some Pokemon food and stuff them in his back pack.

As soon he got out, he got on Suicunes back and they left the city. Just in time too, because few trainers were just arriving. Seph prefers to have at least three Pokemon before a Pokemon battle, even thou he has a legendary Pokemon.

They were going down route two hundred and seventeen, and they were caught in a snow blizzard. Suicune has slowed down, getting tired and cold. She stops, and Seph got off her back. He came beside her, and asks, "Are you alright Suicune?"

"I am feeling very cold," Suicune said, sounded cold and tired. "Are you cold? You're not wearing the clothing that humans wear in cold weather."

"I am not cold, the blizzard does nothing to me," Seph said. A thought came to mind, Suicune is a water type. In the freezing cold blizzard, she will be even colder. So taking Suicune here was probably a bad idea, so he asks, "Why don't you take a rest in your ball?" Taking her ball out of slot on his vest, and ready to return her in.

"When you said the cold doesn't bother you, than you must be quite warm," Suicune said. And than she collapse to her left, falling upon Seph.

"Ayah!" Seph said out loud, and he is in the snow with the big Pokemon on top of him.

"Funny, you're not warm at all," Suicune said. "You're freezing cold as well." She quickly got off of him, and he got up.

"You might feel the cold on me," Seph said. "But I cannot, for it has no effect on me whatsoever."

"Well we need to get us to a warm place, and quick," Suicune said.

Suddenly the blizzard stops, and the air around them became clearer. Suicune and Seph looks around in surprise, it ended so quickly. This is not normal; it was cause by someone or something.

Soon someone appeared, it is hovering in the air. It is a Froslass, an ice/ghost Pokemon. It is four feet and three inches tall, and seems sad for some reason. It raised its left hand, and moved the fingers back and forth in saying come here.

Seph turns to Suicune, and said, "It seems this Froslass wants us to follow."

"But why?" Suicune asks.

"Probably to help us out," Seph said.

"Well than let's get going," Suicune said, and they walk together as they followed Froslass.

Seph thought to himself, why is Froslass helping us in this weather? And how did the blizzard ended so quickly?

Suicune didn't bother to listen to his thinking through telepathy; all she wants is to get warmer.

Iroth reappeared on route two hundred and four, which is north of Jubilife City. It is still morning, and Iroth will stop in Floaroma City just to buy Pokemon food.

So instead of entering Jubilife City, he headed north. Walking down the path, but than he started hearing some noises to his left.

"Shinx," said a Pokemon nearby. Iroth listens, it said ouch and it sounded male. So Iroth decided to go see what it is, so he walks in the tall grass.

Soon he came to a small clearing, and he sees a small Pokemon under a few bushes. It is a Shinx, an electric type Pokemon. He is the same height as his Glameow, but it appears to be moaning about something.

Than Iroth saw it, Shinx has a bloated belly. And the reason why it is laying under the bushes, for it must've ate too much berries and now he has a belly ache.

Iroth slowly walks over, and he said, "Ah a Shinx, and I see you're in a little pain. Do you need help?"

The Shinx saw him coming, and said its name over and over. As Iroth listened, the Pokemon said, a little? It is a big pain! How will you help me, human?

"I know of a way," Iroth said, and he stops and kneels in front of the Shinx. He reaches out with his right hand, and places it on the bloated belly.

Shinx said as Iroth listens, he asks, what are you doing?

Instead of telling him what he is doing, his right hand begins glowing. Shinx belly slowly shrunk, and soon it is back to normal. When he is finished, he took his hand off.

Shinx couldn't believe of what just happen, he slowly got up. He looks at Iroth, and before he could ask. Iroth said, "I just simply shrink the berries inside your belly, and now your stomach can digest easier. You're no longer having a belly ache, no longer feeling pain."

But how can you do that? Shinx asks while Iroth listens.

"Well I am a Pokemon God/Trainer," Iroth said. "I am a God of Light, and healing is one of my best traits."

Thank you, said Shinx as Iroth listens. Shinx asks as Iroth listens, so what will you do now?

"Well since I am no longer needed here, I must keep going," Iroth said. "Would you like to come with me?"

Shinx thought it over, wandering what it would be like to go on a journey. Might be much more fun than just staying here, so Shinx said as Iroth listens, sure.

Iroth grabs one of the empty ultra balls from his vest, the one right under Glameow. But before putting Shinx in the ball, Iroth said, "But first you need to know. By coming with me, you would be put into this poke ball. Than you will gain a few new things, and they are strength, speed, human speech, two feet taller, and possibly evolution."

Really? Shinx asks in surprise, as Iroth listens. Shinx continued, okay sure.

"Alight than," Iroth said, and he moves the ball much closer to Shinx. Shinx press the button with his paw, and soon he is in the ball. Iroth watches it, as it soon stops beeping. He has caught a Shinx, and so he places the ball back in the empty slot.

And so, he continues walking on his journey. He wanders what Shinx evolves into, and wander if it is going to be good or bad.

Seph and Suicune is with Froslass in a cave, Froslass led them out of the cold area. But they were frozen solid, against the wall of the cave. It seems this Froslass likes freezing people into solid ice, and he and Suicune are trapped.

Except Froslass doesn't know it, that Seph can get out easily. But he will only do it when Froslass is either asleep, or out to get another traveler.

Seph has his eyes open, under the frozen ice. He examines the cave, while Froslass is looking at Suicune. He pretty much only seen rocks, and a big crystal. Are they the first to be captured by Froslass?

He looks back at the crystal, wandering how an ice/ghost type to get a big crystal into the cave. Than he sees a form in the crystal, and Seph sees a Pokemon frozen in that crystal. He recognizes the Pokemon, it is a Piplup.

So any Pokemon or human that this Froslass captures will be in a frozen ice crystal. Seph wanders why this Froslass is doing this…

Than the Froslass came to him, looking at him intentionally. It seems it wants to say something, but feels it shouldn't. So through the thick ice, Froslass watches Seph's frozen body.

"Why did you freeze us?" Seph said, and Froslass stares in surprise. Didn't expect to see a human frozen in one of its crystals, can still speak. Seph asks again, "Why did you freeze us?"

Froslass decided to speak, and as Seph listens. It said, I am so alone. I tried to make friends when I was just a Snorunt, but I was too shy. But when I found a strange item, I've became Froslass. I finally got the courage to try to make friends, but as soon as they saw me. They either just fled or said leave me alone, I felt completely sad about it. So one day I met this Piplup, and I tried to help it. But it said back-off, and I got a little angry so I froze him. Since I can't have friends, I will have frozen friends. And now I have three, but how can you speak in solid ice?

Seph learns that Froslass is a female, and from the story it kind of true. So Seph said, "I am no regular trainer, in fact I am a God of Light. You see that the freezing ice doesn't bother me at all, so I can easily get out of this. So all you wanted was a friend?"

Froslass nodded, and Seph said, "Well Froslass, I can explain why Pokemon and people are either afraid or want you away from them. It is because you are an ice/ghost type, and generally everyone gets afraid of ghosts, even thou you are a Pokemon. And the reason why this Piplup said that is because it is too proud of itself. All Piplups are kind of like that, and you probably didn't known of it. Now I have a question for you, would you like me to be your friend?"

Froslass looks at him with wide eyes, and slowly tears came out. She asks as Seph listens, will you really be my friend?

"If I can nod, I would say yes," Seph said.

Froslass just went and hugged the big crystal that holds Seph with in. Than slowly, one of Froslass hands went into the ice. She places it on his cheek, and rubbed it.

"Will you let me out? Or will I have to get myself out?" Seph said.

Froslass backs away, and said as Seph listens. I can only do ice attacks, I have no idea of how to get you out.

"Very well," Seph said. Than slowly his form begins to change, and he is now half a torso with an arm, a wing, and half of a face. He slowly moves out of the frozen crystal, and he is out of it. Froslass stares in shock and wander, and soon Seph changes back into the human form. He looks at Froslass, and said, "What you just witness is a piece of a God, for I am one of three. All three of us are journeying all around Sinnoh, and soon we will return to our island. There Froslass, you can make more friends."

He reaches down, and pulls out Suicune's ultra ball. Turns towards the frozen legendary Pokemon, and called her back into the ball. Places it back in the empty slot, and he takes out two more balls from the vest. He turns around and faces Froslass, and said, "Well we can't leave Piplup, all frozen up in a crystal."

He throws the one in his right hand, at the crystal that holds Piplup. The frozen Pokemon went into the ball, and slowly it stops beeping. Seph walks over to the ball, and places the ball back into the empty slot. He has caught himself a Piplup.

He turns to Froslass, and said, "Well now it is your turn." He reaches out with his left hand, still holding the empty ultra ball.

Froslass reaches out, and presses the button. She gone into the ball, and it slowly stops beeping. Seph has caught himself a Froslass.

He places it back into the slot, and walks towards the entrance of the cave. He sees that it is getting harder to see, because the blizzard has start again. Seph can easily journey through it, but he needs to go south and he can get lost in this. Two of his Pokemon are frozen solid, and they will feel much better in someplace warmer. So the only Pokemon that can help him is Froslass.

So he grabs the ball from the slot, and sent her out. Froslass is now the same height as he, and she asks, "Well friend, where shall we go to for today?" Than she is surprise, for she never spoke in human before.

Seph explains to her of what happens when he catches a Pokemon, and she kind of likes it. She hugs him after saying thanks for this, and during that hug. Seph asks, "Well friend, can you help me get too Mount. Coronet? It is after all, south from here. But through this blizzard, I will be lost in it."

"Well my new friend, I will be happy to be your guide," Froslass said. She lets go of him, and grips his right hand with her left. She went ahead, pulling Seph's hand. They are now in the blizzard, and Froslass is leading Seph through it.

In Hearthome City, Joe is rather having a tiresome time. More likely his Pokemon are getting tired, because as he walks in the city. He is challenged by trainer, after trainer. After a few Pokemon battles, Lucario begins to tire. So Joe returns Lucario back into his ball, since Joe can't carry him while having a Pokemon battle.

So far, since from the splitting up. He had about eighteen Pokemon battles, and Lucario got tired after the sixth. And right now, he is having another Pokemon battle, the nineteenth one.

He is facing a trainer, a girl. She said out loud, "Well God, let see how well I can face you. Go Persian!" A big cat Pokemon came out, the same color as Meowth. It has a red jewel on its forehead, and apparently ready for battle.

"Hmm, a Persian," Joe said. He grabs a ball from his vest, and said out loud, "Well than, I will go with Drapion!" He throws the ball into the air, and the big Ogre Scorp Pokemon came out.

The girl is obviously surprise to see the big Pokemon, but not surprise to issue to make the first attack. "Persian, use slash!" The Persian pounce into the air and its claws begin glowing. About to male the slash…

"Pin missile!" Joe said out loud. Before Persian struck, Drapion launches pins from his claws right at the cat. The Persian got a full dose of the attack, and it fallen straight to the ground and fainted.

"Ah, Persian!" the girl said out loud. It seems this girl is just a beginner, and she called Persian back into its ball. She looks back Joe, and said, "You think your Drapion is strong? Well wait till you see my next Pokemon!" She puts Persians poke ball into her pocket, and pulls out a different one. She throws it in the air, and calls out, "Go Growlithe!" The puppy Pokemon came out, and ready for battle.

"A Growlithe now let's see if it can beat my Drapion," Joe said.

"My Growlithe can, and he will," the girl said. "Growlithe, use flamethrower!" The Pokemon launches a stream of flame from its mouth, heading straight towards Drapion.

"Dig," Joe said, and Drapion quickly gone into the ground. The flames missed it, and suddenly Growlithe has been struck by it. Drapion came from under so fast, and sent Growlithe into the air. It fainted as soon as it hit the ground…

"Return Growlithe," the girl said, and her Growlithe returns into its poke ball. She puts it back into her pocket, and appears to be that she no longer has anymore Pokemon to use next.

She looks at Joe, and said, "You are good at this, and that was a good battle. Even thou it ended so quickly, how can your Drapion do dig so fast?"

"Return Drapion," Joe called his Drapion back into his ball. He than places it back into the empty slots, and looks at the girl. He walks over to her, and said, "Drapion may look heavy, but he is also fast underground. It was wise to use a fire on a poison/dark Pokemon, but you never expected my Drapion to use dig. If I didn't use did, my Drapion would be badly hurt but the battle will not be over." He reaches out his right hand, and they shook on it.

When Joe withdrew his hand, he left a diamond with his emblem on it. The girls stares at it, and said, "So it is true, you give these to ones that face you in a Pokemon battle."

"Yes, and now your friends will know you have faced me," Joe said. "See you some other time, good bye." He begins walking away, and the girl waves him off.

Joe looks up at the sky, and sees that is now afternoon. It appears to be that he is late, so he begins to walk a bit faster. Just than, Brock saw him and run towards him.

"Joe, I came to find you. The Hearthome Collection has already started, so we best hurry," Brock said, walking beside Joe.

"Really?" Joe said, looking at Brock in surprise. Brock nodded, and they both begin to run faster.

They're still a little farther away, but they can still talk a bit. So Joe asks, "By the way, has several things happened after the first day we met?"

"What kind of things?" Brock asks as they begin to walk.

"Well anything besides Team Rocket tries to steal Pikachu again," Joe said. "Why do they want to steal Pikachu anyways? Well I really don't know what those three think of what they do. But a lot of things had happen, Ash and Dawn traded Pokemon. Aipom evolved, catching a Gligar, and I seen on TV in Johto when Dawn won the Wallace Contest. So you three had many good fortunes since we last met, has Ash got the badges from Veilstone and Pastoria Gyms?"

"Yes he has, and he is getting quite good at it," Brock said. And so Brock told him of what else has happened, Spiritomb, the unknown, the Solaceon Contest. Moomoo ranch, Lake Valor, Croagunk Festival, meteorites and Team Galactic, and helping a new trainer.

What got Joe interested is the meteorites, and Team Galactic. So Joe asks, "Do you know what Team Galactic are?"

"No idea," Brock said. "Can you still read my mind?"

"I can, but what is the point now?" Joe asks.

"Well you might know something about them, and probably more about meteorites. So you might know more just by looking at the memory," Brock said.

"Well meteorites are actually a giant rock, and several meteorites combine into one once use to be a core of a planet. So stealing meteorites seems pointless," Joe said. "But if you want me to check it, than just think of that. Than it will be easier for me, instead of checking all the others."

"Alright than," Brock said, and he thought of it and said ready. So as they walk, Joe scans the memory of the incident. What he was hearing is what he didn't like; in fact he is angered by it.

When he finished, they are in front of the building where the Hearthome Collection is going to be. Joe stops reading that memory, and Brock said, "We best hurry, I don't want to miss Ash's performance." He runs ahead of him, and Joe follows.

Joe thought in his head, Team Galactic is doing a foolish plan. They're planning to create a new world, don't they know that every life. Including them will be annihilated, if they plan to see this new world. They won't get too, but why are they creating a new world? Should he tell Ash, Brock, and Dawn about this? Will they know if he didn't tell them soon? It is probably best for them to find out on there own way, instead of asking him of what they plan to do. So he decided not to tell them…

Brock and Joe arrive in the big room, and Joe sees a whole crowd watching the stage. On the stage, Joe saw Ash and Pikachu. They are wearing a yellow loincloth with black stripes, and clown like hair. Pikachu has red hair, and Ash has blue hair with yellow spikes to match Pikachu's ears.

Brock said, "Oh good, we didn't miss it."

"What the…?" Joe asks in surprise, and he slowly laughed a bit. He is not the only one, everyone is also laughing.

Brock looks at Joe, and said, "Come on, let's find a seat." So Joe follows Brock down the stairs, looking for any spare seats. Joe followed Brock; while he watches Ash and Pikachu just stand there.

Joe heard Ash spoke to his Pikachu, "Hey, there's no need to feel embarrass Pikachu. Don't forget you're the star now, so lets hit'em like a lightning bolt!"

Pikachu agrees, and it went down the stairs onto the big stage. As soon as it got there, it even has some kind of drum on its back. Its tail begins to glow and appears to be using iron tail, and begin beating the drum several times.

Joe and the crowd wanders of what is going to happen next, and Joe still followed Brock.

"Kay Pikachu, go!" Ash said out loud.

Pikachu stops its beating, and launches a thunder shock from its body into the air. Stops and a few streaks of lightning falls down and exploded like small fireworks.

"Wow," Joe said, sounded surprise.

"There are two seats right over there," Brock said, and Joe followed him to the spot.

Joe heard Paris say, "Those lightning striped clothes are just the cutest! All I can say is, Tres Bien."

"That kid doesn't appear to quite get it, but at least he is making the effort to show off his Pokemon," said the second judge.

Suddenly Joe heard another voice, it sounded like James from Team Rocket. He said, "Well, not bad. Their garb and accessories are actually quite unique."

"Thanks," said Brock, he just sat down beside James. Joe could see that James is wearing a good disguise, but Joe could tell he is James by the voice and the blue hair. "I worked all night making them," said Brock, and Joe sat down beside Brock. Joe looks at Brock, and wander, doesn't he know that this is James?

James looks to his right, and appears to be shocked of what he sees. He never expected Brock and Joe to just sit down beside him. He said quickly, "Yes, excellent. Nice style sense…"

Brock seems happy from hearing this new guy agreed to his good work.

"Well I hadn't seen the others performance, but I can just say this," Joe said. "I think Ash will get the unique award…"

"You really think so?" Brock asks in surprise.

"Quite sure, but not positive about it. I hadn't seen the past performance remember," Joe said. "And as I recall, they're three awards. The main award is the Poke Chic Campaign, and the other two is on unique and the best accessories. So far, I can only say that Ash deserves the unique award."

Before Brock could reply, a man on stage spoke out loud. From memory, he is the mayor of Hearthome City.

But James said to Brock, "Next up are all my handmade accessories. The object here is simplicity and beauty, and probably my finest work." James so happy about it…

"Brock said, "Wow, can't wait to see them!"

"Next up is entry number nineteen, the contestant Jessilina. With her Pokemon, Wobbuffet," said the Mayor.

The curtains moved aside, and Joe sees Jessie wearing a weird costume with her Wobbuffet beside her. They have their backs at the crowd, and they quickly turn around and said hi.

They look like clowns! Jessie has put makeup on them both, and they look funny and foolish. They're also wearing the accessories than been made by James, which seems perfect for Wobbuffet.

James is whimpering in shock, and both Brock and Joe stares in surprise. Brock asks James, "That's simplicity?"

James has his mouth wide open, and he said, "My wonderful work has been hijacked! They look like they tried to kiss a makeup truck!"

"Moving fast," Brock said.

"My finest work has been reduced to subway graffiti!" James said out loud, and appears to be crying as well.

"Even pretty faces need to hop to it," Jessie said to Wobbuffet, as Joe heard her say it. Wobbuffet seems sorry about that…

Everyone is laughing, but not Joe, Brock, and James. The second judge said, "Talk about garish. A new low to bad taste."

"How will I face my cosmetologist friends," James said, sounded so depress about it.

"But outlandish makeup aside, your accessories still look awesome," Brock said.

James looks at Brock in surprise, and asks, "You mean it?"

"Sure!" Brock said, looking at James. "Those simple accessories are the perfect match for Wobbuffet's round body type. It all works perfectly, forgetting all that makeup. It must be awfully frustrating to be so close to bringing out Wobbuffet's unique beauty."

James went and hugged Brock while crying tears; he said out loud, "I can't begin to thank you for being sensitive to truly understand!"

"Well without that makeup, Jessilina and Wobbuffet could've made it for the best accessories award," Joe said.

James lets go of Brock, and looks at Joe. He asks, "Could they have been?"

"Not very positive," Joe said. "Like Brock said, they could've made it without the makeup. They could've made it for either the best accessories or the unique award."

But before James could reply, the Mayor on stage said out loud, "And now it's time for entry number twenty, it's the pride of Hearthome City. Cocoa and her Mismagius!"

The entire crowd begins to cheer, and Joe thought. Cocoa is definitely there pride, but I wander. Do they know what she is really like?

The stage curtains pull aside, and Coca wearing a dress and Mismagius wearing a similar dress came out. They both look straight at the crowd, and Joe heard Cocoa told her Mismagius. "Dear Mismagius, won't you please show everyone your lovely dress now."

Mismagius agreed, and went towards the big stage. Hovering in the air, for everyone to see the dress. Than white flaps spread out long, in several ways. It is like a giant dress…

"All right, Mismagius psywave!" Cocoa told her Mismagius.

Mismagius did so, as its body begins to glow. Its dress also begins glowing and sparkle, almost like a Christmas decoration. Everyone seems in awe of it, except not Joe, Brock, and James.

The Mayor said, "Oh! What an incredible sight!"

"Beautiful!" said Paris, and the second judge didn't say anything.

"An insult to the designer community to see the tawdry gimmick," said James.

"Though not an easy act for Dawn to follow," Brock said.

"Well Cocoa probably has a chance for the main prize," Joe said. Both James and Brock looks at Joe in surprise, and Joe continued, "But I think she will only get the best accessories. She didn't really show off her Pokemon, only the accessories."

James and Brock agrees to him, and so they continued watching.

Mayor said, "And now for our final entry, number twenty-one. Dawn and her Pokemon Buneary!"

The curtains pulled aside, and both Dawn and Buneary are wearing a lovely dress and a blue necklace. Some people cheered of this, and some didn't.

"Coming after Lady Cocoa, they seem particular plain," said the Mayor.

"True, but simplicity can be strong and effective," Paris said, she looks to her right. Looking at the second judge and said, "Hmm?" For the second judge is looking at the performers, and waiting for what they will do now.

Joe heard Dawn say to Buneary, "Okay Buneary, you're on a white mountain of snow. And you're a snow spirit."

Buneary agreed, and hops off down the steps. Heading straight towards the stage and as soon as it got there. It begins dancing and hopping around…

"All right, use ice beam!" Dawn said.

Buneary did, and launches a beam of ice towards the ground. It continues on doing this, and when finished it has made several small hills of ice.

"That's it," Dawn said. "The accessories and fashion aren't important thing for you, because you're the star of the show, Buneary!"

The second judge looks at the Pokemon in surprise, and imagines the Buneary is doing this in a snowy area. At that, she nodded at this.

She is not the only one who saw this, so did Joe. He heard Paris say, "Oh, tres bien! Oui, tres bien!"

Buneary did a big jump, and a twirl in the air. Than landed just beside Dawn in a finishing stance, and they bowed to the audience.

Everyone cheered and applause. Joe heard James talking to Brock, "Your accessories are the best I've seen! Simplicity is best." James shook Brocks hands while speaking…

"Than you understand, too," Brock said.

"True!" said James and he look at Joe. "And what say you…"

"I will say this, I believe we got a winner," Joe said.

After awhile, the mayor said to the audience. "The results are in! We narrowed the number of Poke Stylists entrants down to the three finalists! From there, we will choose a winner, a first runner up, which recognizes the best accessories and the special award thrown in for good measure!"

Everyone cheered. All the entrants appeared in front of the curtains, and waiting for the ones that had been selected.

"Our first finalist is number eighteen, that Ash and Pikachu," said the mayor.

Ash and Pikachu cheered at this, and Joe knew they would make it. He than heard Jessie say, "Ready for my que."

"Our next entrant is number twenty, Lady Cocoa, Queen of Hearthome City," said the mayor, and everyone cheered.

"Say what? Wait! The name is Jessilina!" said Jessie in surprise shock.

"I never expected no less," said Cocoa.

"And our final pick is none other than entrant number twenty-one, and that's Dawn!" said the Mayor.

Dawn seems surprise, and now she and Buneary are quite happy about it. Both Ash and Pikachu congratulated her on it, and everyone cheered.

The three winners went down to the big stage, and the other entrants went behind the curtains.

"Our awards will be divided up among these fine entrants," said the Mayor.

Joe heard Cocoa say, "Of course the rest of you no talents here just make me look fabulous." And she laughs…

Brock and Joe saw James get up and walk out of his seat, probably to go and scold Jessie. Joe knows that Jessie is probably going to be mad on him much more than him on her.

Brock looks at Joe, and said, "Come on, we'll wait for Dawn and Ash in the backstage."

Joe agreed to him, and so he follows Brock out of the audience. Than too the backstage, and they waited.

"And now on to our awards," said the Mayor. Than all of sudden the ground begins to shake, "Oh my! What's that?"

The roof opens up, and a big machine comes in. By the appearance, it looks like a giant robotic dress with yellow hair. There is a red R on the front of it, which means it is Team Rocket.

"Get that thing out of here!" said the judge.

The big window on the head opens up, and Team Rocket are there. Jessie said, "You know, you could use a little makeup, too!"

"Please, a pompous platitude coming from you," said James, sounded bored.

"On the wind!" said Jessie.

"What's the point?" James asks.

"Yoo hoo!" said Meowth.

"Bringing chaos to a breakneck pace!" said Jessie.

"Wow, I'm so excited. Can you tell by me face?" James asks, sounded like he doesn't care about the motto.

"By any other name is just as red," said Jessie.

"I knew I should've stayed at home in bed," said James, sounded tired.

"Jessie," said Jessie.

"James, poor me," said James, sounded so depress.

"It's Meowth, to a tee," said Meowth.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place," said Jessie.

"Goody Team Rocket," said James, still depress.

"In your face!" said Meowth and Jessie.

"Out of the way, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted at them.

"No one gives me advice and gets away with it!" said the judge. "Out of the Hearthome Collection, or I throw you out on your bad jokes!"

"Hermione! Please be careful!" said Paris, pushing the judge back.

As Team Rocket spoke with each other, Brock turns to Joe. He said, "Joe, here is your chance and stop them."

"No can do," Joe said.

"Why not?" Brock asks.

"Promise Ho-oh that I can only use harmless spells," said Joe. "Let them handle it…"

The big robots shoulder opens up, and several mechanical arms came out. All of which is heading straight towards the finalists, the judges, and the mayor.

"Look out! Quick, Buneary use dizzy punch!" Dawn said. Buneary leaps into the air, and with its ears glowing. It uses them and hits one of the mechanical hands, pushing back.

"I hate floppy ears!" Jessie said. "Point this ride to the other side!"

"With pride!" said Meowth, pushed the lever. One of the mechanical hands descends upon Dawn.

Joe saw Piplup, and they knew that hand is going to slam into Dawn and Buneary. Piplup about to jump, Joe came in front of it. Joe said, "You will only get yourself a headache. Let me handle it…" And with that, he jumps off the backstage.

In a flash, his right arm changes into his true arm. He grabbed hold of the mechanical hand, and push back. His feet landed on the stairs, only his right arm changed. Everyone gasps and stared in surprise at Joe.

Paris took this an opportunity to send out Lopunny, and she said, "Alright Lopunny, use hidden power!" The Lopunny begins to create little orbs of energy, and sent them straight at Team Rocket. The robot taking heavy damage and so Joe lets go of the crushed mechanical hand. His arm changes back into the human arm, and he waited.

"Alright genius, status!" Jessie shouted at Meowth.

"That's Lopunny's hidden power just gave our mecha a milkshake migraine, yipes!" Meowth shouted. The machine is shaking a bit, seems ready to explode. With the mecha so close in the building, everyone will feel the explosion. This builds a problem for Joe, he can't destroy it and any blast from a Pokemon would surely make it explode.

Paris looks at Dawn, and asks, "Ready?"

"Right," Dawn said.

"Now Lopunny, bounce!" Paris said.

"Now Buneary, bounce!" Dawn said.

Both of the two rabbit Pokemon leaps into the air, somersaulted. Than slamming their feet at the mecha, sending it flying. It went into the air, and soon it exploded.

Joe is surprise, and he thought to himself, why didn't I think of that?

He heard as the Team Rocket begins to fly away, "I still think I should've been the big winner!" said Jessie.

"Ugh, with your makeup, you were the big wiener," James said.

"What was that?" Jessie shouted at James.

"I would consider this a good day," Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!" shouted Team Rocket.

Soon everything resume back to the Hearthome Collection, the finalists on stage with the Mayor and the judges. Joe sitting on the steps that is between the backstage and the stage. Piplup came up beside Dawn, and ready to cheer for her award.

"Alright folks, let's try this again!" said the Mayor. "This year's special award goes to the duo with the exceptional uniqueness, and that goes to Ash and Pikachu!"

Ash and Pikachu cheered on this, and Joe clap to them. He said in his mind, I knew they'll win the unique award.

Ash looks at Pikachu, and said, "We got the unique award!" Pikachu jumps up, and Ash caught hold and hold Pikachu up high.

The judge that is name Hermione said, "That was the splendid usage of Ash's Pikachu."

"Tres bien. And also, tres cute," Paris said.

"Well we already know who the winner is," Cocoa said out loud. Dawn looks at her, wandering if Cocoa already knows. Joe just said the words in his mind, yep and that will be Dawn.

"And now the lovely Paris will announce our big winner," said the Mayor.

"Thanks," said Paris. "The winner is…"

Both Cocoa and her Pokemon and Dawn and her Pokemon are in the spotlight. Cocoa seems positive that she won, and Dawn just hopes that she did it. So did Buneary…

"The amazing team of Dawn and Buneary!" said Paris.

Dawn and Buneary cheered and hooray on this. Lady Cocoa looks so shock and surprise, "Not me?" She asks, as her makeshift crown falls off her head.

Buneary couldn't believe that she and Dawn won, and than Pikachu came beside her and congratulated her. Piplup went to hug Buneary, but than Buneary went and hugged Pikachu. Buneary is so happy, and Piplup just falls to the ground.

Everyone cheered and applause.

"But I'm supposed to win! This doesn't make one bit of sense at all!" Cocoa said out loud.

"Ah, but the accessories award is just perfect for you. After all, only your dress and accessories stood out. You see, darling, you completely forgot about showing off your Mismagius," said Hermione.

"I just loved the way you used your accessories so well," said Paris. "Simple things that show-off your Buneary great! Tres bien!"

"Right, and you did it in the true spirit of Poke Stylist," said Hermione.

"Thanks," Dawn said so excited.

All of sudden, Brock leaps pass Joe. Went in front of Paris, and said, "Of course I'm the one who made the accessories, you know."

"Than of course you were tres bien too," said Paris. Joe looks at Brock, and wandered. How did he get pass me so quick? And why does he do that after every girl he meets?

Joe got off the steps, and walk down the stairs. To his right, he saw Cocoa sat down. She said as she pulled her left glove off with her teeth, "Blast! I could just die!"

The Mismagius bends down, and seems depress as her trainer is.

Joe walks until he came beside Ash, Pikachu, and Brock. Dawn and Buneary have been given a lovely tiara each. Everyone cheered and applause.

"Now if it is alright with you Dawn," said Hermione. "I'd like you to start working on Poke Chic Campaign right away!"

"Oh thank you so much," Dawn said. "But you see that my goal is to be the top contest coordinator. And there is still a lot of work I need to do with my Pokemon." Buneary jumps up, and hugs Dawn. So did Piplup, doing the same as Buneary.

"I understand," said Hermione. "Make your Pokemon shine in contest like they did here today!"

"Thanks," Dawn said.

And so the Hearthome Collection is over…

Later that day, Joe waited with Brock outside the building. Ash and Dawn are changing into their usual clothing…

Brock looks at Joe, and asks, "So from the memory, did you know anything about Team Galactic?"

"Not a clue," Joe lied, for he believes that they need to find out there own way. "Every team has their different goals, Galactic is very strange. But what about the talk of new world? I don't know what they're thinking."

"So you don't know either," Brock said.

"I will intentionally know when I encounter either someone knows of Team Galactic or one of their Team members," Joe said.

To change the subject, Brock asks, "So where will you go now?"

"I don't know," Joe said. "For Seph has gone to Snowpoint City, and Iroth has gone to Canalave City."

"Wait a sec; you split into three once more?" Brock asks, and Joe nodded. "Why did you split into three so quick?"

"So I could be done in Sinnoh faster," Joe said. "There is only about nine days left till the big day, so I would like to train with all my Pokemon and have fun. So pretty much I go with you guys for awhile, until Seph and Iroth are done."

"Well while we wait, how about we have a Pokemon battle?" Brock asks.

"Not today," Joe said. "You and Dawn will get your chance on that day."

"So is it just me, Dawn, and Ash that will have that battle that day?" Brock asks.

"You three and several other trainers," Joe said.

Soon Dawn and Ash came out of the building, wearing their regular clothing. Pikachu, Buneary, and Piplup are out as well. They came up to Joe and Brock, and Joe said out loud, "I knew you two will win."

"Thanks Joe," Dawn said.

"After all of that, I have no doubt you guys are hungry," Joe said.

"You don't have to say that again," Ash said, and Pikachu agreed.

"Well how about all of us have supper in the park," Joe said. "So all our Pokemon can enjoy their meals." From this, Pikachu, Piplup, and Buneary agree to this.

"Okay, sure," Dawn said.

And so they walk down the street, first Joe went into a restaurant and bought a good supper for his friends. From memory, they sometimes have pizza, burgers, and such. So he bought a large pizza, and three burgers. They put the pizza in a box, and put the box along with the burgers all wrapped up into a big brown paper bag. He always pays with diamonds, and he came out of the restaurant with the bag.

Next stop, they gone to the Poke Mart. Joe needs to get Pokemon food, and so does Brock. Dawn sometimes shops around, and Ash and Pikachu sometimes do as well. As soon as everyone got there things, Joe paid the seller with six diamonds. Joe is feeling quite generous for the day, so he paid for Ash, Brock, and Dawn stuffs that they were going to buy.

But as soon as they are walking down the street, Joe is carrying the bag that holds his friends supper. His backpack is full of Pokemon food that he bought for his Pokemon, Ash and Brock are carrying bags of what they got from the Mart.

They came across two trainers, "Hey, you Joe?" One asks.

Joe nodded, and the other trainer said, "How about a tag team match? For we challenge you!"

"Okay sure," Joe said.

"I will be your partner Joe," Ash said. He gave his bags to Dawn, and Joe gave the lunch bag to Brock. Ash said, "You ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu agreed, and came in front of Ash. Ash looks at Joe, and asks, "Which Pokemon are you going to use?"

Before Joe says anything, he used telepathy to speak to his Pokemon. Two of his Pokemon still seems tired, Lucario and Hippowdon. Drapion already had a battle for the day; Staraptor is also tired but wants to do a battle. Joe thinks the bird needs the break, so the choice is either Rhyperior or Infernape.

He raised his left hand, and grabbed a ball from his vest. He throws it in the air, and said out loud, "Go, Infernape!"

Infernape came out, and said out loud, "Let's win this won!"

"Whoa Joe, when did you get an Infernape?" Ash asks in surprise.

But before Joe could reply, the two trainers sent two poke balls into the air.

"Go, Golduck!" said the first trainer.

"Come on out, Croagunk!" said the second.

Two Pokemon came out; Joe knows what a Croagunk looks like. A Golduck is five feet and seven inches tall, blue form and a red jewel between the eyes.

Ash took out his Pokedex, and pointed at Infernape. The Pokedex said, "Infernape, Infernape's fire never goes out. Infernape is the final evolve form of Chimchar. This Pokemon also uses many different forms of martial arts to defeat its foe."

Dawn did the same thing, but with Golduck. Hers said, "Golduck, known as the fastest swimmer, this Pokemon lives in lakes. It is faster than any recorded human swimmer.

"Croagunk, use poison sting!" said the trainer.

"Golduck, use water gun!" said the other trainer.

Both of the foes Pokemon launches their attacks, Croagunk launches needles from its mouth and Golduck sends water gun out of its mouth. Poison needle heading towards Pikachu, and water gun is heading towards Infernape.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu jumps out of the way, before the needles struck.

"Flamethrower!" Joe said, and Ash looks at Joe in surprise. Ash thought, what is he doing? Doesn't he know fire is weak against water?

Infernape launches a stream of fire from its mouth, and the flamethrower collided with the water gun. They burst into steam, the fire turn the water into steam. Infernape's fire seems to be really hot.

It surprised everyone, and now everyone can't see their Pokemon. Except for Joe, he sent an image of where Croagunk and Golduck are to his Infernape. He said out loud, "Use Close-Combat on them both!"

"What?" Ash looks at Joe in surprise, and soon everyone heard bunch of whacks and punches.

Soon the steam evaporated, and Infernape is standing over Croagunk and Golduck. Both of them are fainted, and Infernape got off of them and runs over to Joe. "Bravo Infernape, you are the best!" Joe cheered to his Infernape.

Just than Infernape jumps upon Joe, and hugged. Infernape lets go, and sort of did a victory dance.

Ash and Pikachu stared at them in surprise, never expected that Infernape has taken down the opponents in the thick steam. Joe saw their faces, and he asks, "Don't you remember the frontier battle? Against Arcanine and Swampert?"

Ash realize of what he meant, he fought against them using the thick steam caused by fire blast and his Corphish bubblebeam. They won right after, and it appears Joe did the same thing. But he did it much faster and easier.

The two trainers called back there Pokemon, and one of them said, "You may have caught us in surprise, but you will never beat our next Pokemon! Go Kadabra!"

Kadabra came out, and it looks similar to Joe's Alakazam. But a bit different, one spoon, a tail, and a star on the forehead. It is about four feet and three inches tall.

"And meet my Misdreavus," said the other trainer. His Pokemon came out, and it is the pre-evolve form of Mismagius. It is two feet and four inches tall, and no arms and legs.

"A Psychic and a ghost type, interesting pair," Joe said. "So the best choice for me to do is to continue with Infernape."

"Well me and Pikachu is ready," Ash said, and they both agreed.

"Misdreavus, use shadow ball on Infernape!" said the trainer.

"Kadabra, use confusion on Pikachu!" said the other trainer.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Ash said, but before Pikachu could do it. Pikachu is pulled into the air by Kadabra's confusion.

"Infernape, dodge the shadow ball. And use mach punch on Kadabra!" Joe said.

Infernape dodge the shadow ball by leaping into the air. Than launches its right fist straight at Kadabra, it went so fast that Kadabra is struck down. Hit in the face, and with so much power behind it. Kadabra fainted.

Pikachu is free of the confusion, and Pikachu runs straight at Misdreavus with volt tackle. Pikachu is covered in lightning, and it leaps right at the ghost Pokemon.

It hit it, and Misdreavus is down and out. Pikachu lands onto Infernape's shoulder, and they both cheered for their victory. They headed back to their trainers, and the two opponents called back their Pokemon. As soon as they did, they walk towards Joe, Ash, Dawn and Brock.

One of them said, "Wow that battle ended so quickly. Everyone is right, you beat your opponents in minutes."

Ash looks at Joe and Infernape in surprise, and Joe said, "That is kind-of true, after all this only my twentieth battle today."

Ash and Pikachu looks at Joe and Infernape even more surprise and Ash wander of how strong Joe is. Is he stronger than the elites? Stronger than the frontier brains? Best not go over board on this…

Joe returns Infernape back into his ball, and he places it back in the slot. Than he went and shook the two trainers hands, and when he pulled back his hand. Both of the trainers have a diamond emblem in their hands…

The second trainer said, "So it is true, you give these things to people you face in a Pokemon battle."

Ash, Pikachu, and the others are surprise to see the diamond emblem in their hands. Joe said bye to the trainers, as they headed off to a Pokemon center.

All seven of them continued walking down the street, heading for the park. Joe told them that now; when he faces an opponent he gives them a diamond emblem in knowing that they challenged a god/trainer.

"What will you give to the one who beats you?" Brock asks.

"Same item," Joe said. "But they will also have the knowledge of defeating a God/trainer. A big step toward their goals, so who beats me becomes much stronger."

"So how strong are you?" Dawn asks.

"I as a God, am an all powerful being," Joe said. "But as a trainer, I do not know of their limits really… All my Pokemon are probably equal in power, but I don't know who to compare them too. And as I recall, Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Pokemon. Of course I could easily beat him, but if my Pokemon face him. I'm just estimating that they are his equal…"

"Mewtwo?" Dawn asks in wander. Ash and Brock explain to Dawn of who Mewtwo is.

They soon came into the park, and Brock and Dawn carried the bags to a nearby lunch table. As soon as they did, they all let out all their Pokemon. Everyone is surprise to see a big Rhyperior, and so Joe explains of what had happen yesterday. They are surprise that Joe can create life with the help of Pokemon. So Ash looks after the Pokemon that played a bit, Dawn set up the table. Brock and Joe set out plates for the Pokemon, and putting Pokemon food in them. As soon as ready, they called for their Pokemon to come for supper. They did, and they begin eating.

Dawn said the supper is ready, and so Ash, Dawn, and Brock sat down and ate their burgers. Joe sat down on the seat and listens as they talked.

"Say Joe, where is Suicune?" Dawn asks.

"She is with Seph," Joe said. So he explains that he split into three once more.

"Do you know how they're doing?" Ash asks.

"Well I, Seph, and Iroth are of one being. So I will know of what they are doing now, and what Pokemon they caught," Joe said. "Well Seph journeyed with Suicune in a blizzard, and soon Seph caught a Piplup and a Froslass. And now they are near Eterna City, having today's meal and resting up."

"Froslass and Piplup?" Ash asks in surprise. He pulls out his Pokedex, and looks up Froslass. His Pokedex says, "Froslass, Froslass may seem to have a solid body, but it is actually hollow. It likes to freeze its foes."

"Well Ash, did you know that Froslass evolved from Snorunt?" Joe asks.

Ash asks, "Really? But mine evolved into a Glalie."

"That is true," Joe said. "For the only way for a Snorunt to evolve into a Froslass is to use a certain stone. Plus the Snorunt must be a female…"

"Oh wow," Dawn said. "And how is Iroth?"

"Well from what I can tell is that after starting Canalave City, he caught a Glameow. After Jubilife City, he caught a Shinx. Than gone to Floaroma Town and bought Pokemon food, and soon after he caught a Buizel. He and his Pokemon are resting before entering Eterna Forest," Joe said.

"Wow, Seph and Iroth are doing quite fine. So you guys travel fast by the looks of it," Brock said.

"That explains a lot, traveling through all four regions is so easy for me," Joe said.

"So how many Pokemon do you think have now?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know, but I might have about seventy-three," Joe said.

"Seventy-three?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Yeah, if you count all my Pokemon. Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh," Joe said.

"So I guess you are ready for the day," Brock said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to see the rest of Sinnoh. So once the other two guys are done, I, Seph and Iroth will go back to the island and get ready for the day," Joe said.

As soon as they finished eating, they took a break for a while. Soon Ash, Brock and Dawn called back their Pokemon. They are going to the Pokemon center to rest for the night. Joe said he will stay here for the night, because of two things. One is to star gaze, and two is no doubt there will be several Pokemon trainers there. So Ash, Dawn and Brock promise not to tell the other trainers of where Joe's whereabouts.

Joe watches them go, and suddenly he was picked up by his Rhyperior. Rhyperior sat against a tree, and has Joe sat down in front of him. Hippowdon lies down on his right side, almost squeezing him into Rhyperior. Drapion lies down on the other side, and Staraptor lies on top of Rhyperiors belly. His head is near Joes, and Lucario went and lies down on Joes right and Infernape on his left.

The sunset and the stars came out. Joe hears his Pokemon snoring all around him, and he looks up at the stars and star gaze.

The one thing he didn't told Ash, Dawn, and Brock is that the evolution thing. Near Eterna City, Seph has his three Pokemon out. Suicune and the newly evolved Empoleon are free from the frozen ice.

Seph explains to Empoleon of why Froslass froze him, and he caught him. Empoleon likes his new form, and sort of patted Seph's back. Empoleon is now seven feet and seven inches taller, taller than a normal Empoleon.

Seph fed his Pokemon, and soon he is star gazing. Lying against Suicune, with Froslass beside him. Empoleon is lying on the other side, not wanting to sleep against Froslass. The ice/ghost Pokemon is quite happy, that she rests her head on Seph's shoulder and gone to sleep. Suicune and Empoleon fall asleep, with Seph awake and doing his favorite thing to do. Star gaze…

Iroth has his three new Pokemon out, and they had their lunch outside of Eterna Forest. Glameow was right, for she didn't evolve. She is now three feet and eight inches tall, and still looks cute.

His Shinx evolved through Luxio and right into Luxray. Luxray is now six feet and seven inches taller, and better than before. With his new form, and a new talent with his eyes. Catching Buizel was simple, since Luxray uses electric moves and can see when someone hides behind a bushes or a wall. Luxray is perfect for the police force, but not for a game of hide-and-seek. With the eyes, it will find anyone. Even Iroth, when he transform into something quite tiny.

And now Buizel, it is a male and he evolved into a Floatzel. Floatzel is five feet and seven inches tall, and seems like good water Pokemon to have.

He fed his Pokemon, and now they went to sleep. Luxray has Iroth sleeping against him, and Floatzel sleeping beside him. Glameow sat on Iroth's lap, and lies against his torso and gone to sleep. With all his Pokemon now asleep, he did the same thing that Joe and Seph are doing. Star gaze…

End of Chapter 17

Written by Josephiroth


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 18

The next morning, Joe decided to wait for Ash, Brock, and Dawn in the park. Letting his Pokemon to rest a bit longer, and so he waited. The sun has already risen into the sky, and it is pass early morning. He can tell that his Pokemon are sleeping very peaceably.

Soon one of them slowly awaken, it is Lucario. When he woke up, he notices it is morning. He quickly got off, and tries to wake them up.

Lucario went to Hippowdon, and whispers into her ear. "It is time to wake up," and Hippowdon slowly opens her eyes. She yawns loudly and slowly got up.

From the loud yawn, Drapion and Infernape woke up. Infernape got off, and Drapion stands back up and yawns. Now Joe is free, so he stands up. He turns around and faces Rhyperior, and Staraptor still sleeping on his belly.

It will be best to wake up Staraptor first, for if Rhyperior woke up first. Than Staraptor will have a ruefully awakening.

So he came in close to Staraptor's head, and said, "Hey, it is time to wake up."

Staraptor opens his eyes, and sees Joes face. He said, "Good morning Joe." He stands back up, flaps his wings and took into the air. Lands near by, and stretches himself.

Now only Rhyperior is the last one to wake up, and how will Joe get to his head and say it is time to wake up. So he just said it loud, "Rhyperior, it is time to wake up."

Rhyperior opens his eyes, and looks down at Joe. He said, "Good morning brother." He stands up, and stretches his arms, legs, and tail."

"Good morning big guy," Joe said to him. He turns around, and walks over to the other Pokemon and said good morning to them. They said good morning back…

"Well it is time to go on our little journey," Joe said. "But first we must wait for Ash, Dawn, and Brock."

"So we should've stayed asleep a little longer," Hippowdon said.

The sky begins to brighten, and soon he heard voices. He recognizes that it is the kids, they're coming here early. So Joe said to his Pokemon, "Well it appears they will be arriving here soon, so it is time to return into your ball." So he pulls out each ball, and calls back five of his Pokemon. Lucario would like to stay out of the ball, and only go in when feeling very tired.

So Joe and Lucario walks towards the edge of the park, and soon Ash and friends arrive. Joe said, "Good morning." They replied, saying good morning back.

It seems that everyone is ready to go to Celestic Town, but than Brock said, "Last night, professor Rowan called us. He told us that tomorrow, he and his fellow scientists are going to teach trainers of Pokemon. The place is near Celestic Town, and seems like good idea to go there. How about you Joe?"

"I don't know," Joe said. "It may seem like a good thing to do, but when Seph and Iroth are done. I will leave you guys, and go back with Seph and Iroth to the island.

"And if they're done just during this school thing, I will have to leave during it. So I will not participate, but merely help out," Joe said.

"Well that seems like a good idea," Dawn said.

"So is everyone ready to go on?" Ash asks, and everyone agrees. So they begin walking down the street, and headed out of the city.

They're all heading north, going to the school that is near Celestic Town.

Seph saw the skies brighten, and he nudges Froslass. She slowly awakens, and sees his kind face. She said, "Good morning Seph."

"Good morning Froslass," Seph said.

"Morning Seph, morning Froslass," said Suicune, turning her head to look at them with her left eye.

"Good morning Suicune," said Seph and Froslass. Froslass got herself up, and Seph did the same.

Suicune tries to awaken Empoleon, but he said, "Five more minutes." So Suicune rises up, having Empoleon falls on his back. He got up and glares at Suicune, and he said, "Can't you tell I was having a good dream."

Seph said to Empoleon, "If you wanted to go back to sleep, than sleep in your ball." He took Empoleons ball from the vest, and calls Empoleon back into the ball. Empoleon obviously believe he is an emperor among Pokemon, and Seph wanders of how to get him understand that he is no king. He puts the ball back in the empty slot.

He looks at Suicune and Froslass, and said, "Well it is time for both of you to go back into your balls." He took out two balls from his vest, and calls them back into their ball.

Puts them back in the empty slots, and now ready to go on. So he walks toward Eterna City, and as soon as he came into the city. He went to find a Poke Mart, and when he did. He went in and bought Pokemon food, and left.

There are two routes he could go to, either two hundred and five or two hundred and six. Two hundred and five leads to Eterna Forest, and that is where Iroth is heading too. So the best choice is to go south, route two hundred and six.

So he walks south, and soon came to the route. But there is a problem, it is a cycle road. He could just create a bike, but by telling that it is well pass the time trainers wake up. There might be trainers on the road, and he might have a slower time going through.

Than he sees an opportunity, a different way. It is right under the cycle road, it is the Wayward Cave. It is like a maze in there, and it is either to get pass trainers who might be in there training.

So instead of going on Cycle Road, he headed down the path towards Wayward Cave. He soon came to the entrance, and so he walks in. He went into Wayward Cave, into the darkness.

Iroth and his Pokemon woke up, and they are ready to go on. They said good morning to each other, and Iroth calls them back into their balls. As soon as everything is ready, he walks into Eterna Forest.

Going down the path, and soon he came across a Pokemon. He recognizes it to be a Turtwig, for Ash has a Turtwig. If Iroth can catch this Turtwig, than he will have a Torterra. He will have a Torterra, Seph has an Empoleon, and Joe has an Infernape. So getting Turtwig will be an excellent edition to the team.

Turtwig is a grass type, and Iroth has no Pokemon that has an advantage against it. So the best choice is to catch it by putting a bit more power into the ball.

He takes a ball from his vest, and put some power into it for the capture. Than he throws it, and it struck the shell on Turtwigs back. It gone into the ball and it shook and beep several times and slowly it stops. Iroth walks over to the ball, and picks it up. He said out loud, "Alright, I caught a Turtwig!"

He places the ball back into the empty slot, and journey on. After awhile, going down the path. He sees a bunch of Pokemon in the trees, mainly bug Pokemon. There are Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, Beautifly, Dustox, Burmy, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Caterpie, Metapod, and Butterfree. He is not very interested in bug Pokemon, but than he sees a different bug Pokemon. A Combee and Iroth think it will be perfect to catch one. But the Combee is gone from sight, didn't give a chance for Iroth to catch it.

Than he checked from memory, when there are one Combee. They're several at the hive, which is called Amber Castle. It is probably best to try to capture one outside the hive, or he might get attack by several Combees.

Just than, a Buneary crosses his path. From what Joe has experience with the contest, it seems like a great Pokemon to have. A Buneary is a normal type, so any of the Pokemon he has could battle it. The option is Luxray, Floatzel, or Torterra. Torterra doesn't know Iroth yet, so it is either two. He had Luxray to help him catch Floatzel, when Floatzel was a Buizel. And he hasn't tried once with Floatzel, so he is going to go with Floatzel.

He grabs the ball from his vest, and said to the Buneary. "I challenge you Buneary!"

Buneary saw him, and ready to fight back. It said as Iroth listens, you think you can catch me? Let's see if you can. It sounded female…

"Go Floatzel!" Iroth said out loud, and he sends the ball into the air. Floatzel came out, and ready for battle. "Floatzel, use aqua jet!"

Floatzel is all of sudden consumed in water, and he launches into the air. Heading straight towards Buneary like a torpedo.

Buneary jumps out of the way, just in time too. Floatzel went pass her, and Iroth seems impressed of that. Even thou Floatzel is fast, Buneary got out of the way so quick.

Than Buneary leaps at Floatzel, when Floatzel landed on the ground. One of Buneary's ears begins glowing, she is about to use pound.

"Use swift," Iroth said, and Floatzel whips himself around. Swing his tail towards Buneary, and sending a wave of stars. Those stars struck Buneary, taking her down and out.

At that chance, Iroth quickly grabs an empty one from his vest. He throws it at the fallen Buneary, and she gone into it. It slowly moves around, and soon stops beeping.

Iroth walks over to it, and picks it up. He said out loud, "Alright, I caught a Buneary!"

"Aw yeah!" Floatzel shouted as well.

Iroth places the ball back into the empty slot, and looks at Floatzel. Iroth still holds his ball in his left hand, and he calls Floatzel back into the ball.

With everything ready once more, he continues on.

Later Iroth made it to a waterfall, he looks over the cliff. And he sees a dozen of Combees, and now this might be a problem. Like he thought before, if he catches one he will be attack by all.

He than decided of not to capture one, so he turns around and headed back towards the trees. Than he begins hearing a rumbling noise, Iroth wanders where it is coming from.

He feels the ground shake, and he looks down. There are several cracks, and he realizes a hole is opening up. He remembered that this happened when Joe left Cerulean City, and he found a Kabuto fossil and Ekans.

The hole burst open, and Iroth hovers in the air for a few seconds. He looks to his right, and he sees a Combee watching him. He looks at it sadly, and waves good-bye.

He falls straight down, through the hole that appeared under him. He couldn't fly because in true form, he is only legs. He could only hover a few seconds, and there is alone Combee he could've caught. Now he lost his chance, and he is heading straight down.

The area begins to brighten up a bit, and the only way that make sense. Is that he is falling straight at the Amber Castle, the Vespiquens hive. He never planned to go to the castle, and seems like something else did. For every time he falls down a hole, he finds a lonely Pokemon or a fossil. Except this place have no fossils, and millions of Combees and a Queen Vespiquen.

He slams into the castle, broke through and landed in some kind of liquid. He sank into the liquid, and he quickly went out of it. He manages to get his upper torso out of it, and he is covered in the liquid.

He realizes that he is covered in special honey, and now he is stuck in from waist down. He wipes the honey from his face, and what he saw is several Combees and a Vespiquen.

They were staring at him quite mad, and it seems the Queen is coming over to take him out of the honey. The Vespiquen is about three feet and eleven inches tall, and the Combees are a foot tall.

As soon as Vespiquen came very close, she begins to reach and pull him out. But he is stuck in the honey, and the honey on his clothing made Vespiquen to lose her grip. She falls backwards, a bit of honey on her hands.

Iroth tries to get out of the honey, he manages too but it was slow. Than a thought came to mind, if he manage to get out. He'll be covered in honey, and when he leaves Amber Castle and back above ground. He will than is chase by hundreds, or thousands of bugs Pokemon. This made Iroth worried, he is trapped. If he teleports, he will still be chase by Pokemon who loves honey.

Vespiquen got up, and notice the honey on her hands. She puts her hand to her mouth, and sucks the honey off. It tasted better, it seems that this human who fallen into the honey made the honey much tastier. With her voice, she told all her Combees while Iroth listens.

What Iroth heard from the Vespiquen surprises him. Vespiquen has order her Combees to leave him be, for he makes the honey much more in taste. He said very quietly, "Uh oh." Now he is truly trapped, he is stuck here and Vespiquen will not let him leave her castle. If he teleports, he will chase by any Pokemon. He needs to get to someplace with water, but with the separation. They only had all their power when together, but moving farther away from each other has limited their magic. So it is quite difficult to get to a pond that is near. He could try to get to the waterfall, but he doesn't know how deep he is down there. Truly trapped…

Joe and Lucario are walking behind Ash, Brock, and Dawn. Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and Piplup in Dawns arms. They are walking down in a ravine, with only one path ahead of them. Joe wanders of how Seph and Iroth are doing, so he checks them.

Seph is in Wayward Cave, kind of lost. But when he came to Iroth, he said, "Oh no."

Ash looks at him, and asks, "What's the matter?"

"I was seeing of how the other two are doing, Seph and Iroth," Joe said. "It seems Iroth is trapped…"

"What?" Dawn asks in surprise.

"What happen?" Brock asks.

"Iroth falls through a hole in a ground, and landed into the Amber Castle," Joe said. "He is trapped in there special honey, and it seems he makes the honey much sweeter. So they're not going to let him go…"

"Why doesn't he just teleport?" Brock asks.

"Can't, for if he does. He than be chase by hundreds or thousands of Pokemon," Joe said. "And you know how strong the special honey…" And they remember it, they and Cheryl went to find it. They even save it when Team Rocket did their foolish thing.

"So what will you do?" Dawn asks. "Because we can't help him from here..."

"I can't either, he is too far away," Joe said. "After the separation, we have limited power. But combine, we have unlimited power. We are all powerful when we are one, but separate. It will take me a while, and the farthest I can possibly get is Mount. Coronet. So Iroth has to figure out of how to get out on his own, and when I said Iroth. I meant including me and Seph in help thinking of it. It will take some time of it, so I will think as we journey."

And so they did, they continued walking while Joe thinks about how Iroth will escape. Lucario just wanders of how to do the same, for they're linked through telepathy.

Brock pulls out his little book, says on a Pokemon Guide. Probably tells him about the routes, and what Pokemon lives in them.

"Celestic Town is just past this ravine!" Brock said to everyone.

"Can't wait to get there," Ash said.

"Check out these incredible cliffs," Dawn said, looking up at the cliffs. So did Ash and Brock and Lucario, Joe didn't bother.

They kept on walking, and Dawn saw something up ahead. She said, "Uh, hey guys. What's up there?"

They all look down the path, and it appears to be three Psyducks. They look at them, confuse of why they're doing there blocking their path. Joe nods his head to the left, and so did the Psyducks.

"Brock, isn't that a group of Psyduck?" Dawn asks, while she pulls out her pink Pokedex.

"Yeah," Brock said.

"Psyduck, the duck Pokemon. When a Psyduck's headache gets severe, it's starts to exhibits odd powers," said her Pokedex.

"Wow," Dawn said.

Ash took a step forward, and asks, "Hi, do you mind if we get through?"

The Psyducks said no as Joe and Lucario listens, and the Psyducks are telling them to go back. There are eyes started to glow, ready to use their power.

"I don't think I like this," Brock said in worried. Than all seven of them were sent into the air, and they all yelled at the same time. Landing farther away, and on their backs.

"Hey, what do they think they're doing?" Dawn asks.

"Pip!" shouted Piplup.

"We were only trying to pass by," Brock said, placing his right hand on his head.

"If that's what you want, than we'll get pass by force!" Ash said, getting up. He looks at his Pikachu, and said, "Pikachu, let's go!" He runs straight at the Psyducks, along with Pikachu.

Brock, Dawn, Joe and Lucario got up. And Joe said, "It seems these Psyducks are protecting something…"

The Psyducks uses hidden power, and sent Ash and Pikachu flying back.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asks, as Ash and Pikachu sat up and they're angry.

"It looks like the Psyducks has set up some kind of roadblock," Brock said.

"What'd they do that for?" Ash asks, sounded angry.

"It is quite obvious, they're protecting something," Joe said. And appears that they didn't hear him, but Lucario did.

Lucario asks him, "What are they protecting?" And Joe doesn't know, and he nods his head to the left.

And yet again, the Psyducks did the same while they're holding their heads.

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Joe sat down and think it over. Lucario stands behind Joe, waiting for Joe to tell him to send an aura sphere at the Psyducks. But Joe doesn't want that, for he thinks they're protecting something. So the best option is to have a simple talk.

Brock said, "If we can't get through here, let's see…" He put the guide book on the ground, and they all look down at it. Appears to have a map in it, and Brock continued. "We'll have to retrace our steps, and than go all they way around."

""What? But that'll take days and days," Dawn said in worried. "We'll miss the contest."

Ash got up with Pikachu on his shoulder, and said, "We're getting through here, or else!"

"Pika," said Pikachu, agreeing with Ash.

Ash walks over to the Psyducks, and said, "If you're gonna ba like that, than I gonna be like this."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"Right," Ash said, taking a poke ball out of his pocket. "Turtwig, I choose you!" He throws the ball into the air, and sends out Turtwig. "All right Turtwig, use razor leaf!"

Turtwig swung its had from up to down, and sends leafs off the top of his head. The leaves headed straight at the Psyducks.

The Psyducks uses hidden power, knocking down the leaves.

"Turtwig, now use bite!" Ash said.

"Bad move, it will only make the headache worse," Joe said.

Turtwig leaps at the Psyducks and bites down on the middle one. The three combine their powers, and sends Turtwig flying.

Turtwig falls onto the ground, at Ash's feet. "Turtwig, you okay?" Ash asks, and Turtwig nodded. "Good, okay Turtwig return," Ash took out Turtwig's poke ball, and Turtwig returns into the ball. Ash puts it in his pocket, and about to grab another.

"Pip Piplup," Piplup said. They look down at the blue penguin Pokemon, and it said, "Pip," once more.

Dawn asks, "You want us to leave this up to you?"

"Pip Piplup," said Piplup, and it begins walking up to the Psyducks.

They watch Piplup talk to the Psyducks, and Ash said, "Wow, Piplup is up to something."

"Is Piplup negotiating?" Dawn asks.

"Piplup? Negotiating?" Ash asks.

"Close," Joe said. "Piplup is trying to reason with the Psyducks, telling them that he and his friends just want to get pass. For his trainer has a contest in the next town, so please let me and my friends pass. And we won't bother you again…"

They look at him, surprise of what Joe said. They forgot that Joe can talk and understand Pokemon speech.

The Psyducks launches their hidden power at Piplup, sending him flying back.

Dawn said out loud, "You can't do that to my Piplup! Bubble beam, let's go!" Piplup than launches a stream of bubbles from its mouth straight at the Psyducks.

"That won't work, Psyducks are water types. Same as Piplup," Joe said.

The Psyducks uses confusion, controlling the bubble beam and sending them back. Piplup is struck by his own attack.

"Piplup, whirlpool!" Dawn said.

Piplup's body begins glowing, and points its beak upwards. A whirlpool begins to form out of its mouth, a big one. Piplups body stops glowing, and he sends it straight at the Psyducks.

The Psyducks stops it with their confusion, and sends it upwards. With their confusion, they send Piplup flying backwards.

Landing on his back, and fainted. "Piplup! Those Psyducks!" Dawn said in anger, and she takes out her poke ball. "Take a long rest," she said, and Piplup gone into the poke ball.

"Croagunk, come on out," Brock said, sending a poke ball into the air. Croagunk came out, and ready to go. "Poison sting, now!" Croagunk launches the poison stings from its mouth, straight at the Psyducks.

"Not good! Those Psyducks will send it right back," Joe said.

Psyducks did so, with their confusion. They sends the poison stings right back, and they gonna hit Croagunk and the rest of them.

So Joe raises his right hand, and made a barrier in front of Croagunk. The poison stings hit it, and fall to the ground and disappeared. Leaving them and Croagunk undamaged by the attack.

"Thanks Joe," Brock said. "Quick, Croagunk use poison jab!"

"Croagunk loose this battle," Joe said. "For one against three, and strong psychic powers combine. Croagunk will be sent flying before it could land its blow."

The Psyducks uses their hidden power once more, and struck Croagunk. Sending it flying and it landed on the ground, it fainted.

"Croagunk!" Brock said out loud. He calls it back in…

"Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash said, sending out another Pokemon. The small red Pokemon came out and ready to fight. "Use flamethrower!" Chimchar launches a stream of flame from its mouth at the Psyducks.

"Chimchar won't win this," Joe said. "Three water Pokemons against one fire Pokemon. No win there, why not use your Pikachu?"

All three Psyducks launches hydro pump, hitting the flames. Going through, and struck Chimchar. Chimchar fainted.

"Chimchar, are you okay?" Ash asks, and Chimchar only replied ouch. Ash calls back Chimchar back into the poke ball.

"They're just too strong," Dawn said.

"Why aren't you using Pikachu?" Joe asks, confused. For electric types has greater chance when facing with water types. The Psyducks will loose to Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Ahoy," said someone above them. Joe recognizes the voices very quick, Team Rocket.

They look up, and they see them. Team Rocket are laughing and Ash said out loud, "Team Rocket!"

"We've been monitoring your twerpish mayhem," said Jessie.

"That trio of trouble makers seems to have you sad sacked stymied," James said.

"You're more yellow than they are," Meowth said.

"So I guess you can do better than us?" Ash asks in anger.

"As a matter of fact, our knowledgeable know how could get you pass them in lickety-split," said James.

"Come-on, you can't do that!" Ash shouted back.

"They probably have a way," said Lucario.

"I highly doubt that," Joe said.

"Since we're grown ups, the word can't isn't part of our vocabulary," said Jessie.

"Really? Bet loser is part of it," Dawn said.

Team Rocket fell on their backs, and got back up quickly. "Cut stealing our punch line, and watch this," Meowth said.

Team Rocket came down, and walks towards the Psyducks.

Joe came behind Dawn, and said, "Dawn, you better watch it. Don't forget I am a grown up as well."

Dawn turn around, and said, "Oh sorry Joe, I meant it on Team Rocket."

"Well it definitely makes since for those three," Joe said. "They're the biggest losers I have seen so far, and not just because of your memories that I've seen."

Than they watch Team Rocket, and appears Meowth is talking to them.

"Are they negotiating too?" Ash asks them, sounded confused.

"Your guess is good as mine," Brock said.

"Do you think it will work?" Dawn asks.

"Same with your guess as well," Brock said.

"They're not making a negotiation," Joe said. "They're trying to make a deal, and a foolish at that. They want them to help Team Rocket too poach your Pikachu, Ash. And what they will give the Psyducks is food, and I believe the Psyducks are a lot smarter than that. I've no doubt Team Rocket will be sent flying really soon…"

"And what if you're wrong?" Dawn asks.

"I'm hardly ever wrong," Joe said.

And so they watch Team Rocket, Meowth still talking about the deal. Than the Psyducks uses their confusion, and lifted the three into the air. Bonk their heads together three times, and sends them flying.

They all watches them go, and Joe is correct.

"What kind of negotiation was that?" James asks in pain.

"The wrong kind!" Meowth said, with pain in his head.

"Not on their part!" Jessie said, feeling pain in her head.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted at the same time, and they are gone.

"They need to get a hobby," said Ash.

"Boy, that's the truth," Dawn said.

Brock sent out Happiny, and asks, "Happiny, do you think you can make those Psyducks to get out of the way?" Happiny nodded, and Brock said, "Great, than get too it!"

Happiny jumps straight at them, and Joe wanders. What is Happiny going to do?

The Psyducks launches another hidden power, sending Happiny back. Happiny slams against a boulder, and falls down to the ground.

"Aah! Happiny!" Brock said, in worry.

Happiny got up, and seems to be mad now. Turns around, and lifts up the boulder behind it. Joe couldn't believe it, a young and small Pokemon lifting up a big heavy boulder.

Happiny holds it in the air, and just stands there. "Whoa, look," said Dawn in surprise.

But than Happiny begins to loose balance, moving from right. Than to left, heading towards them. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Lucario yells in surprise and tries to get out of the way.

Joe walks over to Happiny, and lifts the boulder from Happiny. Holding up high with his right hand, and he looks down at Happiny and said, "You best go take a rest, young one." Than with one simple shove upwards, he sends the boulder straight up. Soon it disappears, gone in the air. No doubt it broke into dust while going through the atmosphere, and what remains will be in space instead coming back down.

Happiny went back to Brock, and Brock calls her back in. Joe walks back to the group, and said, "Next time, don't try to lift a boulder. Okay?" And they nodded.

"Okay Swinub, come on out!" Dawn said, sending one of her poke balls out. Swinub came out, and ready for battle. But what it is really ready for is for some food.

"Dig, let's go!" Dawn said, and Swinub went underground. She turns towards her friends, and said, "I'm sure it'll work if Swinub launches an underground attack."

"Great idea," Ash said.

"Bad idea," Joe said. "The Psyducks saw the Swinub went into the ground, no doubt they will use psychic to bring it out and send it flying."

As if on que, the three Psyducks uses their psychic powers. Swinub came out of the hole, and sent flying. "Swinub, no!" Dawn said, and Swinub landed on its back.

"Swinub!" Dawn said, running towards her Pokemon. "Are you all right?" She than calls Swinub back in, and now they all sat down and think it over.

"Now what do we do?" Ash asks them.

You kidding me? Send Pikachu and use a lightning attack, Joe thought in his head. But of course I don't want to do that, I want to know why they're doing this.

"There's got to be an explanation for why those three are acting in such an angry forceful way," Brock said.

"Maybe they're trying to warn us about trouble ahead," Dawn said.

"That could be," said Brock.

"Or they're protecting something," Joe said.

"Why would they protect something from this far away?" Brock asks, and Joe has no clue.

"Hey, I'll go take a look," Ash said.

"And how will you do that?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, you can't just simply go pass them. They'll just send you flying," Joe said.

Than Ash spotted something, a ledge. "I'll get Gliscor to fly up there," Ash said. "While I'm holding on, we can see pass the Psyduck."

"Ash, are you sure?" Dawn asks.

"No need to worry," said Ash. So Ash is using Dawn's line as well, Joe thought. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, agreeing with Ash.

Brock, Dawn, Joe and Lucario watches as Ash and Pikachu got up there. Ash sends out his Gliscor, and soon after his Staravia. Probably to help with Gliscor, since there is hardly any wind to day.

"Now Ash, you be careful up there," Dawn calls up to him.

Than Brock shows Dawn to maracas, shape like poke balls on a stick. Dawn and Joe are surprise to see that Brock changed his clothing, he now wearing different clothing and a sombrero. How did he get all this in a single backpack? Joe asks in wander and confused.

"What are those?" Dawn asks. "And why are you dress up like that?"

"I thought if we could distract the Psyduck," Brock said. "Than they wouldn't notice Ash while he is up in the air with Gliscor." He grabs Dawns right arm, and run forward. "Come on, let's hurry!"

"Wait, wait!" Dawn said.

"Are we the only ones who are confused right now?" Joe asks in wander.

"Probably bro," Lucario said, as they both watches the two get onto a small rock stage. Brock begins telling Dawn to shake the maracas, while he sings and they dance.

The Psyducks looks at them, and they're probably confused of what is going on. They nod their heads to the right, as they watch Brock and Dawn.

So Joe and Lucario walk forward, and sat near the Psyducks as they watch.

Later, it is kind of getting quite boring to watch. Dawn and Brock are still dancing and shaking those maracas. Dawn appears to get tired, and embarrassed.

The Psyducks are still confused, and they just watch them. Joe and Lucario watches as well, and it is quite boring.

Joe turns to look at the Psyducks, and it appears they're not bothered of him and Lucario sitting near. So Joe turns, and drags himself over to them. Here is his chance to know why the Psyducks are doing this, instead of them trying to force to get by.

The Psyducks saw him, and were about to send him flying. But Joe raised his hands up, saying he means no harm. And with him so close, and Lucario behind him.

Joe asks, "Excuse me Psyducks, I would like to know something. I have a feeling that you're all protecting something, and I would like to know what it is. So I ask you as nicely as I can, can you please tell me what you three are doing?"

The Psyducks looks at each other, and two of them nodded to the one in the middle. Than the Psyduck in the middle begins speaking, as Joe listens. The Psyduck says, we are here to prevent all humans to come to our home. While our wives are taking care of the eggs, we don't want you humans to go near them.

"Ah, that make sense," Joe said. "But may I ask you this, will you send an escort to make sure we go through instead of just passing through. Any of you can make sure that none of us will go near your homes…"

The Psyducks looks at each other, and seems that could be reasonable. Since they saw that they could easily beat them, well the three. For they haven't seen Joe send his Lucario, or any other Pokemon he might have. But he just came up, and asks them in peace. They just want to get by, and cause no trouble. So the middle Psyduck nodded, and said, I will be your escort. But I warn you, if any of your friends come near our home. They will be sent back here…

"I will agree with that, and tell them when they're done dancing," Joe said.

He heard Dawn say, "How much longer are you going to keep doing this? I don't think the Psyduck is watching anymore? In fact, I think they're talking with Joe."

Brock stares at them, with a surprise and sweating face. He couldn't believe that the audience is having a conversation, while he performs for them.

Joe looks up, and he stares in surprise. Gliscor and Ash is coming back, and they're lowering down. He said, "Uh oh." And Ash's feet hit the back of the middle Psyducks head, and Joe's face. Joe lies down on the ground, felt the hit. From splitting out into three, they could feel the hard blows as a simple bite. But these Psyducks believe he is human, and so he must pretend he felt the pain.

The Psyducks looks around in confusion, and looks back at Joe. They are confused of the human that they were talking to, is just lying down on the ground.

Joe got back up, and said, "We'll be right back." And he and Lucario went to Dawn and Brock, and waited for Ash to land.

They saw them hit the cliff wall, and slide down. Gliscor falls down to the ground, and Ash slowly got up.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asks in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ash said.

"No bruises?" Joe asks, coming closer to him.

"No," said Ash.

"Good," Joe said, and with his right hand he hit the back of Ash's head lightly.

It felt more like a punch than a lightly hit, he looks at Joe. And shouted, "What was that for?"

"You could've pulled your legs up as you flew, but no. You hit the back of the Psyducks head, and my face," Joe said. "Let's hope that Psyduck doesn't get amnesia, because I just made negotiation."

Ash stares at Joe in surprise, and Dawn said, "So that is what you and Psyduck were talking about."

"What were your negotiations?" Brock asks.

They all sat down, and Ash called Gliscor back into his poke ball. Ash rubs the back of his head, still feeling the pain there.

"First I needed to know why they're doing this," Joe said. "And I knew they were protecting something, and it is the eggs."

"So it seems there is no point of me going over there," Ash said.

"At important times like this, Psyducks doesn't want people coming anywhere near them," Brock said.

"True, so I ask them to escort else. We go pass their home, making sure we don't go near. And if we do, we are sent straight here," Joe said.

"Well we could always use Pikachu's electric attacks to get pass them," Ash said.

Joe rolls his eyes in frustration, and said out loud, "Now you thought of that! I was wandering when you were going too?"

"Well sorry, Joe," said Ash. "But you could launch one of your own during the time."

"Ash, I can't do any attacks, I promise Ho-oh," Joe said, and so he and Ash argued a while.

Than suddenly there were explosions coming near the Psyducks, and they all look up. The Psyduck are surprise of what is going on.

"What was that?" Ash asks, as they all got on their feet. They look up, and see a hot air balloon, in a shape of a Meowth.

"It is not a question of what, but rather who," said the woman up above. Joe recognizes it to be Jessie.

"Thou asking why is strictly taboo," said a man up above. Joe recognizes it to be James.

"On the wind," said Jessie.

"Pass the stars," said James.

"I see you," said none other but Meowth.

"Bringing chaos in a breakneck pace," said Jessie.

"Dashing all hope, and putting fear in its place," said James.

"Rocking your twerpish world in a snap," said Jessie.

"Making everything worse while flipping the flap," said James.

"It's Jessie," said Jessie.

"And it's James," said James.

"Meowth, now that's the name," said Meowth.

"When you're a team, your team all the way," said Jessie.

"And that's team's Team Rocket!" said James.

"Here to stay!" shouted all three.

"Yeah, like a bad nightmare!" Dawn said.

"Funny, taking that of a trio will be simple when they forget to duck," said Jessie.

Than three lids shape on long, big cords came out from the bottom. All going straight down towards the Psyducks.

"Stop it, those Psyducks are only protecting their friends," Ash shouted.

Joe ran pass them, and quick as lightning. Came among the Psyducks and raised his right arm into the air, creating a barrier. Stopping Team Rocket from snatching the Psyducks.

"Alright Staravia, use aerial ace! Puncture that balloon!" Ash said, sending his poke ball out. Burst opens and Staravia came out, and Staravia headed straight towards the balloon.

"Knock aerial ace on its face!" said James, and it appears he is holding a controller. He presses a button, and a mechanical are pops out from the bottom and slams Staravia with a metal fist.

Staravia went down, and Ash calls Staravia back in. Joe said, "Psyduck, are you ready to send these idiots flying?" They nodded, and they seem quite angry with Team Rocket.

"Lucario, use aura sphere," Joe said, and Lucario launches an aura sphere right at the mechanical arms. It went straight through, and the arms fall straight down. With the barrier still held, the parts landed around them.

Joe lets down the barrier, and with their psychic powers. They lifted the mechanical arms and send them straight at Team Rocket, and they exploded.

Team Rocket is sent into the air, "This is ridiculous!" Jessie shouted.

"An insult!" shouted Meowth.

"And the second time!" James shouted.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted, and soon they are gone.

"Well you guys are great," Ash said, as everyone came up to the Psyducks and Joe. "So can we please go pass you?"

The Psyducks turn their heads to the right, and said as Joe listens. Yes.

Than another Psyduck came behind them, and told them to come hurry.

"What's with them?" asks Dawn.

"Maybe the eggs are hatching," Joe said.

"Come on, let's go see," Ash said, and they ran pass Joe.

"Wait! We're not supposed to go near their homes," Joe said out loud.

"Come on bro, what is the harm?" Lucario said, and runs ahead.

"Not you too?" Joe asks in confusion. And in thought, what is the harm? Him breaking a promise! A God never breaks his promise!

But than the Psyducks will send them back here and that is part of the deal. If they go near, they are sent back here. If they refuse, that is when Joe breaks his promise. He will not break it, and if he follows Ash and friends to the location. And if the Psyducks sends them flying, Joe will make sure that the deal is kept. So he follows…

Joe arrives when everyone saw the baby Psyducks; it appears that Brock has made some Pokemon food for them. And seems like the Psyducks know that they mean no harm.

Dawn said, "Hey, you know we can start calling the little Psyducks Psyducklings."

"I'll buy that," Brock said.

"Pretty funny," said Ash. Than Ash saw Joe, and asks, "What took you so long?"

"Don't you guys know we are close to their home right now," Joe said. "They can very well sends us straight back to the location when they want too."

"I don't think they will, bro," said Lucario. "They seem happy, and don't mind us being here." Joe stares at them in surprise.

"So my negotiation was just a waste of time?" Joe asks in surprise.

"Not really," Dawn said. "You got them to know we mean no harm, even after when you save them with the barrier. Lucario told us of what Psyduck said that they let us pass as long as we are your friend."

Joe just sighed; he doesn't have to worry about his promise now.

"But it's kind of weird," Brock said.

"What's weird?" Joe asks.

"This lake is awfully small for all these Psyducks to call home," Brock said.

And they all look at the area. "You're right," said Ash.

"Looks more like a pond than a lake," Dawn said.

"That is weird," Joe said. "Maybe some of the water evaporated?"

"Now looking at this map," Brock said, as he holds the book open to him. "Lake Psyduck is a totally separate body of water…"

"Really, than why aren't the Psyduck living there?" Ash asks.

"Maybe something bad happened at Lake Psyduck," Dawn said.

The Psyducks whimpered, and Brock said, "I think something bad did happen."

"Let's check it out," said Ash.

"Right," said everyone else.

They headed down another path, going to Lake Psyduck. They soon arrive, and they were followed by the same three Psyduck who set up the past roadblock.

They saw the area; it is perfect for all the Psyducks.

"Look at that," Ash said.

"Lake Psyduck looks a much better to live," said Dawn.

"Yeah, it is certainly big enough for all of them," said Brock.

"And there's plenty of food as well," said Lucario.

"So the question is, why did all the Psyducks move to the smaller one?" Joe asks.

Than three shadows appeared in the water, and three Pokemon came out. Ash shouted in surprise, "There's Muk!"

"Muk huh?" Dawn asks, and she pulls out her Pokedex. Her Pokedex says, "Muk, sludge Pokemon. A horribly toxic liquid seeps out of its body."

"Be careful, and don't let the Muk grab you," Joe said. "Because as soon as they get a hold on you, they might eat you."

Brock, Dawn, Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario looks at Joe in shock. He says, "I caught a Muk who tried to eat me, and I taught it not too. So here we have three Muks, and they could try to eat us you know."

Than the middle Muk launches a blast of sludge at them, Joe sends another barrier to stop it. Brock said, "That's sludge bomb!"

The other two Muks begins launching two streams of sludge, and the barrier is stopping the attacks. "Wow, what a very vicious bunch!" said Brock.

"I'll take care of them, Aura Sphere!" Lucario shouted, and launches his blue orb.

"Wait a second, let me remove the barrier," Joe said, but too late. The aura sphere bounce off the invisible wall and struck Joe, sending him flying to a tree. He sat on the ground, and said, "Well, now I know my Pokemon are stronger than me when I separate into three." His barrier is gone has soon as he had been struck.

Lucario runs over to Joe, and kneels beside him. He asks, "Bro, are you alright? I'm sorry I was too hasty, I didn't mean to strike you."

"I'm alright Lucario," said Joe. "But I think I will take a little break…"

"We'll take care of this, Joe," said Ash. He sends out a poke ball, "Buizel, I need your help!" Buizel came out, and is ready for battle.

"Yeah, Ambipom! Come on out!" Dawn said, and sends out a poke ball. Ambipom came out and ready for battle.

"And you too, Croagunk!" Brock said, and sends out a poke ball. Croagunk came out and ready for battle.

The three Muks launches sludge bomb at them, Ash calls out, "Buizel, use aqua jet now!" Buizel in envelop in water, and launches at the Muk. Buizel struck down one of the Muks.

Another Muk raised its right arm into the air, and begins glowing. Brock calls out, "Whoa, here comes focus punch!"

"Quick Ambipom, use double team!" Dawn called out. Ambipom splits into three, and dodges the punch. "All right, use double hit" And Ambipom launches it tails at the Muk, and struck it down.

Another Muk sends out a stream of sludge at them, and Brock said, "Let's go, Croagunk, dodge!" And Croagunk dodges the attack. "Now use brick break!" Croagunk's right arm begins glowing, and it slams on the Muks head. Muk is struck down.

Than all three Muk launches sludge attacks at them all.

"Buizel, use sonic boom!" Ash said, and Buizel sends sonic boom with its tails.

"Alright Ambipom, use swift!" Dawn said, and Ambipom launches a stream of stars from swinging its tails.

"Croagunk, poison sting!" Brock said, and Croagunk launches stingers of poison from its mouth.

All their attacks collided with each other, and the good team went through and struck the Muk.

"We've got'em now, Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash said, and Pikachu launches a big bolt from its body right at the Muks.

They exploded, and sent flying into the air. Just like Team Rocket…

Joe got up, and he and Lucario walk over to them. Joe said, "Well now, you three make a good team."

They called back their Pokemon, and said thanks for the compliment. Soon all the other Psyducks are coming, somehow they found out that it is safe to return to the lake.

"Those Muk are all gone now," Ash said.

"Now you can live in your lake in peace," said Dawn.

"And it is all thanks to you three," said Joe.

"Not true," said Brock. "If you hadn't brought up the barrier, we all might've been struck down by their first surprise attacks."

"So I helped a bit," Joe said.

So they all watch the Psyduck swim in the water, and they're all happy about it.

"Of course, all their roadblocking days are over," said Brock.

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Now don't forget to be real nice to each other," said Dawn, telling the Psyduck.

"I don't think they will forget it," Joe said.

And so they begin journeying on, heading north still. They still haven't made it to the School, which begins the next day.

Seph is still walking in the Wayward Cave, and it seems he is lost. He looked into Ash, Brock, and Dawn memories, but it seems they never came here.

He is getting very frustrated; he should've got a map for this cave from the Mart. He even created an orb of light to help clear the way, even thou he can see fine in the darkness. It also feels that he's been going around in circles, and he hopes this is not a living labyrinth. For a living labyrinth can change its paths at will. Hiding a route by moving its rocks or a wall around, and revealing a new path that leads nowhere.

But he highly doubts it, for a living maze is part of magic. And magic is hard to find in this world…

So there are two options, one is teleport back to the entrance. Or catch a Pokemon, and have it help him get out of this cave.

Chomp!

Something has just bite on his leg, and so he looks down. It looks like a small land shark; it is about two feet and four inches tall. Seph tries to figure out what it is, for the kids haven't seen this Pokemon. Than he heard it says, "Gible!" It sounded female, and she said, "Gotcha!"

Seph now believes he has found the one who can guide him out. And now this Gible believes that she has caught him. So he said to her, "I challenge you Gible!"

Gible lets go of his leg, and take a few steps back. Gible looks up at him, and she said as Seph listens. Well bring out your Pokemon, no matter who. I will take them down!

From what Seph could tell of this Gible, it is either a dragon or a ground type. Dragon types are weak against ice attacks, and ground types are weak to both ice and water. So the best option is to send out Froslass.

So he grabs her ball, and used his telepathy to tell her that he needs her help for this battle. She agrees, and Seph said, "Come on out, Froslass!"

Froslass came out of the ball, and she said, "Ready to win this one."

Gible than runs straight towards Froslass, and Seph knew she is using tackle attack. So he said, "Use double team."

Froslass did, and she made several copies and surround the Gible. Gible tries to pick which one, and than jumps at one. Gone through and hit the wall. Even if Gible manage to use tackle on the real Froslass, she will still go through because Froslass is part ghost.

Gible lands on her feet, and felt dizzy. So Seph says, "Than use confuse ray." Froslass did, and with her eyes glowing. She sends a ray right at Gible.

Gible took the hit, and became confused. Gible looks back and forth, trying to find the opponent. Than leaps and hit the wall again, she hit the walls several times before passing out.

With this at hand, he grabs an empty one from his vest. He throws it straight at Gible, and Gible has gone in. It beeps several times, and soon stops.

Seph walks over to the ball, and picks it up. He said out loud, "Alright, I caught a Gible!"

"Yes you did," Froslass said.

"And you are good at the battle as well," Seph said.

"Oh Seph," Froslass said, and she hugs him.

"Would like to take a quick rest?" Seph asks. Taking hold of her ball, and ready to return her in.

"Fine with me, just call me out when you need my help. Even better if just call me out," Froslass said, and Seph calls her back into the ball.

He puts Froslass's ball back into the slot and with Gible's ball in his left hand. He throws it in the air, sending the Pokemon out.

What came out was not a Gible anymore. It evolved into a Garchomp! So Gible is the pre-evolve form of Garchomp, and from memory. The Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, had beaten Paul with only Garchomp.

His Garchomp is eight feet and three inches tall; no doubt the original size was his height. And she is looking around; never expect to become very big.

Than she turns around, and sees him. She asks, "What just happen?" And now she is surprise, never expected to talk human.

"Well you see," Seph said. "I caught you right after you fainted. After the capture, you gain few new things. You've gain, strength, and speed, two feet in height, human speech, and evolution."

"Well since now I am your Pokemon, you are my trainer," Garchomp said. Than she came in close to him, and leans in close. With her head close to his, she said, "Even thou I lost, I been given things that a winner gets. I got so much from you, and you've now have me. Now I think you deserve this," and at that she grabs him with her arms. Seph has a feeling of what she is about to do, because she just closed her eyes. He turns his head to look to the left, and Garchomp just kissed his right cheek.

She lets him go, and look at him. She said, "I believe a kiss from me is enough for now. So what do you want to do now?"

"Well Garchomp, I need your help," Seph said. "I am lost in this cave, and so I hope you can help me get out of here."

"I know the way," Garchomp said, and she turns her back towards him. "Get on my back; you said I am faster now. So I want to test that," she said, and so Seph gets on her back. "Hold on tight," she said, and Seph grips on her back. Because from memory, he falsely estimated on Rapidash and he got thrown when she stopped. So how fast is Garchomp?

"Ready?" Garchomp asks, and Seph said yes. "Good, than here we go," Garchomp said, and begins running forward. They went down the cavern path…

Iroth is still trapped in the Amber Castle, stuck to his waist in special honey. He could always try to teleport to the waterfall, but don't how far away it is. If he gets only half way, than the Combees will try to stop him and bring him back here.

Plus the queen is always watching him from where she is sitting, and if he just vanishes. Than the queen will order her Combees to go find him, and he still be chased until he gets the stick honey off of him.

Once in awhile, he manages to get out of the honey by three inches. But than the Vespiquen sees this, comes over, and pushes him back down. He could try to change into his true form, but he will only be legs. Plus by the size, he might destroy this castle. And it is not exactly a spell, but he will not destroy the place.

He sometimes sees a single Combee looking at him and very close to him as well. Doesn't touch the honey, but seems to be looking at him sadly.

So Iroth whispers to that Combee, "Can you please help me get out of here?"

The Combee is about to reply, but than the Vespiquen spoke out. She said as Iroth listens, daughter, leave that man alone. Come over here…

Daughter? This Combee that Iroth spoke to is the princess of this place? Iroth asks himself through thought.

He heard the Combee speak to the queen, mother, why are you holding this man captive here?

He makes the honey the sweeter darling, and he will help me make more grubs with the honey, said the Vespiquen as Iroth listens.

Mother, I don't think it is fair for him, said the Combee as Iroth listens.

Daughter, when you become queen Vespiquen. Than it will be your duty to protect the honey, and keep it at the better, said the Vespiquen as Iroth listens.

Fine, said the Combee as Iroth listens. No doubt the daughter cannot change her mother's mind. Combee asks, "What if I don't want to be queen?"

You must become queen, daughter said Vespiquen as Iroth listens. If you don't become the next queen, than I must banish you.

This didn't make the Combee worried, and that made Iroth confused. Than he heard the Vespiquen ask, by the way daughter. Why were you outside, I thought I told you to remain in the castle.

I was merely seeing the beauty of the outside world, said the Combee as Iroth listens. It seems like this Combee was leaving, doesn't want to be queen. So the best choice for her is to leave and that the queen doesn't want.

So with his powers of telepathy, Iroth spoke with that Combee. You want to leave this place? Don't you? Iroth asks.

He saw the Combee turn towards him, looking surprised. Iroth quickly said through telepathy, I can speak to you through telepathy. So speak to me through telepathy, and everyone else will not hear.

Yes, I want to leave, said the Combee through the telepathy.

I can help you, but first you must help me, said Iroth through telepathy.

How can I? My mother forbid of letting you go, said the Combee through telepathy.

I can also teleport, but I need to know the closes water spot, said Iroth through telepathy.

Why do you want to get to water fast? Combee asked through telepathy.

So I can remove the honey that still sticks to me when I leave, said Iroth through telepathy. Than I will not be chased by thousands of bug Pokemon because of the honey.

Well there are two spots, said the Combee through telepathy. One is the waterfall, but hundreds of Combees are there. So that spot is not a good idea to escape too… There is a small pond; it is linked to the river that leads to the waterfall.

Okay than, how far is the waterfall? Iroth asks through telepathy.

I don't know really, maybe twenty to thirty feet maybe, said Combee through telepathy.

That's not far at all, and I thought I fallen at least ten miles down here, said Iroth through telepathy.

Combee tries not laugh, and she asks through telepathy. Can you teleport me with you?

Yes I can, I promised. Didn't I promise you the chance to escape, said Iroth through telepathy. After all, a God can't break his promise.

Than let's go, said Combee through telepathy.

Very well, and don't be scared, said Iroth through telepathy. And than they both just simply vanish in thin air, and left the Queen Vespiquen shocked.

She looks at where her daughter was, and to the honey pool. The human is gone, they both just vanish. She shouted and orders her Combees population to go find them, immediately.

Iroth and Combee reappeared right above a pond, and Iroth falls right in. Combee just looks around, and happy that she got out of that castle.

Iroth rises back up the surface, with his head out of the water. The honey is finally off of him, and he is free. He looks up at the Combee, and said, "We escaped together, and now you are free to go anywhere you want."

Free to go anywhere I want? Combee asks as Iroth listens. Could I come with you?

"If you want too," Iroth said. "But there is one thing you need to know, if you captured by me. Than you will gain strength and speed, human speech, two feet taller, and possibly evolution. And as I recall, only the female Combees can evolve into a Vespiquen."

I don't want to become queen, said the Combee as Iroth listens.

"Of course you don't want too, for that is the point of you leaving your home isn't it?" Iroth asks, as he gets out of the water and wipes away any honey that still clings on him.

Combee nodded, and Iroth said, "Becoming a Vespiquen doesn't mean you must become a queen, a queen is your choice. Not anyone else, but you."

Combee came in close to him and said as Iroth listens, thanks for telling me that. I feel much better in knowing of that…

Iroth pulls out one of ultra balls from his vest, and which is the last one in the slots that is empty. He holds it to Combee, and said, "Well, to come with me. First you must go into this…" Combee touches the ball, pressed the button. Combee gone right into the ball, and slowly stops beeping.

Iroth places Combee's ball, and put them in the slot on his vest. And now he is ready to go on, no longer trapped in one place.

He begins hearing noises coming from the trees, no doubt the Combees are coming as he stands there. So he faded away, going to the rendezvous when it will be time for them to go to the island.

He faded, just in time when hundreds of Combees arrive and find a pond with a small glob of honey in it.

Garchomp and Seph arrive at the exit of Wayward Cave, finally outside. It appears that there is only one entrance to Wayward Cave, and it was the same place.

Seph got off her back, and asks, "Are you tired? Do you want to take a rest in the ball?"

"Okay sure," said Garchomp. "After all those accidental ram into the walls, and tripping onto the ground. I gotten quite tired and I guess I don't know my own speed."

"Yeah, and I recall of Garchomps. They can fly better than running, so no doubt you are better outside of the cave instead of inside," said Seph.

"Than how about I give you a ride in the air?" Garchomp asks him.

"You no need to," said Seph. "I can just teleport, and I think it is time we go to the rendezvous. So I will teleport us together to the place, are you ready?"

"Where and who are we meeting?" Garchomp asks.

"Oh it is a surprise," Seph said. And so they both slowly vanish out of sight, and just before a trainer arrived. It seems the trainer is taking the Wayward Cave route instead of the Cycle Road. If only Seph and Garchomp stayed a little longer, they could've warned the trainer that the cave only has one entrance.

Iroth appears inside a temple, on top of Mount. Coronet. He looks around in surprise; he never expected there be a temple up here. He, Seph and Joe suppose to arrive here when they believe it is time to return to the island, and they expect it to be a mountain top.

Well he didn't know, but there is no point for him to see what this place is called. So he is going to bring out his Pokemon, and let them see the place. They will stay here, just until Seph and Joe arrives.

So one by one, he sends out all his Pokemon. First Glameow, Luxray, Floatzel, Torterra, Buneary, and Vespiquen. His Torterra is now nine feet and three inches tall, and Vespiquen is five feet and eleven inches. But with Buneary, she didn't evolve at all; she is about three feet and four inches tall. Iroth wanders if Buneary needs an item to evolve in Lopunny, or is she like Lucario. He tells the new ones, Torterra and Buneary of what happens when he catches a Pokemon. Now they're apart of the team, and they all will go to the island soon.

Than Iroth was hit by a tackle from Torterra, and he landed against a pillar. He looks up, and sees Vespiquen and Glameow coming over and asks if he is going to be okay. He said he will be fine, and he probably deserves that by capturing a rare Turtwig without any effort. Some Pokemon prefer to have a battle in order to catch them, instead of being caught without an effort to get out of the ball fast.

He got up, and watches all his Pokemon. Than a Buneary came to him, and asks what they do for now. Iroth tells them that they can either play or relax, while they wait for two others.

Soon Seph and Garchomp arrive, and they met with Iroth and his Pokemon. Seph sends out Froslass, Suicune, and Empoleon. Than all the Pokemon greeted each other, and Iroth and Seph talked a bit. It seems kind of pointless for those two, since they're of one mind.

Now all their Pokemon are having fun, playing a simple game while some are relaxing. Now they just wait for Joe, who is still traveling with those kids.

Joe and Lucario are with the kids, they stopped at a place for the day. They are getting ready for the days supper, and they let out their Pokemon.

Joe didn't let out his Pokemon just yet, and Lucario is right beside him right now. Joe said, "It is time."

Brock turns around and asks, "What is?"

"Time for me and Lucario to go," said Joe.

"Is it time already?" Dawn asks.

"What about Seph and Iroth? You said they're trapped," Ash said.

"Well Seph wasn't trapped, more like lost in a cave," said Joe. "He caught Gible, and Gible led him out of the cave. And Iroth had help from a Combee who wanted to leave, a female one. By just teleporting, they manage to escape the castle. And now Seph and Iroth are waiting for me at the top of Mount. Coronet."

"Mount. Coronet?" Dawn asks in surprise. "But that is the tallest mountain of all of Sinnoh."

"Yes it is," Joe said. "And we will see you three in eight days, train well and be ready for the day." He smiles and just waves at them, he looks at Lucario. He asks, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as you are bro," said Lucario.

Ash, Dawn, Brock and the rest of the Pokemon say farewell to Joe and Lucario. As Joe and Lucario slowly disappears out of thin air, and they know that they will meet again.

Joe reappears along with Lucario on top of Mount. Coronet, seeing Seph and Iroth there with their Pokemon. Joe sends out his five Pokemon, Infernape, Rhyperior, Hippowdon, Drapion, and Staraptor. Lucario is already out, and they all appear ready to go.

But something just happen that Joe, Seph, and Iroth are not aware of. Lucario blushes when he saw Buneary, he sort of felt his chest hurt but there is no pain.

It is also happening to Buneary as well, she blushes the same way when she looks at Lucario. They feel like they're in love with each other, but appear shy to meet with each other.

Joe, Seph, and Iroth look at all the Pokemon, and told them it is time to go to the island. And so they all disappeared, leaving not a trace of them being at the temple on top of Mount Coronet.

End of Chapter 18

Written by Josephiroth


	19. Chapter 19

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 19

Things had happen last night; they all arrived after the sunset. There were some Pokemon there that were awake, the ones that knew they were returning because of the TV in the castle. Those Pokemon spread the word to rest of the other Pokemon that Joe, Seph and Iroth are arriving soon.

When they appeared, few things have happened. Joe gave a tour for all the Sinnoh Pokemon. Seph was consumed in several Pokemon, saying hello and good night at the same time. Seph is stuck under bunches of them, and don't know which is on him. Iroth was hit by an angered Tyranitar, and Iroth calmed him down. Tyranitar was mad when the three were one, left him and the Johto Pokemon here.

After Iroth explains, soon he is just like Seph. He is now trapped under several Pokemon as well, and he can't get out. Joe finished the tour, and he went into the castle. He put the used ultra balls in the room, and put the names on them. He than went to see Mewtwo, and learns that Ninetales is doing quite well.

So when he went to the next room, where Ninetales, Arcanine, Kabutops and Armaldo are sleeping in. He greeted them, and they hugged him. Than they fell asleep on top of him, and he is stuck there in the castle until the next morning.

So today, everyone woke up and got off them. Joe, Seph, and Iroth decided to stay as three until the day before the big day. So they can do many things at once, Joe is too work in the castle. Seph and Iroth is too train the Pokemon outside…

So right now, in the castle. Joe is in a small library that he had created before, and each book contains a memory that belongs to Ash, Dawn, and Brock. So he could either read the memory, or just used his mind and check the memory.

Joe is too being left alone in there, and he is sitting at a desk. He has paper and a feather pen, for he is to write the invitations. The invitations are for the trainers that will come here in seven days.

He has a little list, and it has the names of those trainers. The names are Ash, Misty, Dawn, May, Brock, Gary, Paul, Conway, Nando, Zoey, Kenny, James, Jessie, Harrison, Ritchie, and the Pokemon champion Cynthia. He also have names of people who might like to come and watch this, and those names are Max, Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Ash's mother, Tracey, and that news reporter you had the hard time in Hearthome City.

He is to write each invitation to each person, and they're twenty-four. He needs to write each one a bit different, he can do this anytime. But if he finishes these now, he won't have to worry about it later.

Some he writes down, saying a challenge or come and watch a match. Have the chance to see one of their friends come here, and have a challenge with the God/trainer.

It is no doubt the professors will be interested in his Pokemon, since they all love Pokemon. Definitely Max, since he likes to see every Pokemon, and really wants to become a trainer. Maybe there are a few things he can learn from the matches, and future strategies.

He also wants to face the Sinnoh champion, for he wants to know his Pokemons limits. If they are stronger, equal, or weaker than Cynthia's Pokemon.

So he just sits there, and writes on each paper. Writing down the invitations for the future matches.

Seph and Iroth are training Pokemon right now, Seph is training rock and ground types out in the desert. And Iroth is training water and ice Pokemon at the lake, and close to land.

The ones Seph is training right now are Aggron, Tyranitar, Steelix, Garchomp, Flygon, Torterra, Hippowdon, Rhyperior, Marowak, Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Onix, Rhydon, and Sandslash. They are to train their rock and ground type moves for the day. Since later Swampert will join them here, Seph is to be partnered up with one than. Aggron and Tyranitar are like buddies, and they always like to train together as they appeared to be. Onix and Steelix likes each other and they seemed to partner up. They always seem to be together, and seems like they love each other.

Nidoking and Nidoqueen are always together, almost every time everyday. Hippowdon and Torterra are to train with each other, and Marowak with Sandslash. Rhyperior and Rhydon begin to like each other, and begin working together. Garchomp with Flygon, and later when Swampert comes here. Swampert will be partnered with Flygon, and Seph must partner up with Garchomp.

Garchomp is to try to hit Seph, as he continues to dodge. All of them are to use rock and ground attacks, only those. They are to try to perfect them, and combine them in a cool combination.

And in the matches too come, having a rock type against a rock type. At least his will a lot stronger, and can withstand rock and ground attacks.

Iroth is training only water and ice types, and they are Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Feraligatr, Kingdra, Suicune, Floatzel, Empoleon, Froslass, Dewgong, Gyarados, Lapras, and Swampert. Swampert is part ground as well. But Swampert chose to train his water attacks now, and later he will go and train ground type moves in the desert.

They are to do the same way as Seph is doing, combine water and ice attacks. From memory, Dawn tries to create an ice aqua jet. So his Floatzel is going to try that, he is teamed up with Froslass. Sealeo and Dewgong, Gorebyss and Kingdra. Suicune with Swampert, Empoleon with Gyarados. Feraligatr is with Lapras, and Milotic has to train with Iroth.

This team up made everyone kind of happy, at least for Milotic. But than she has to try to hit Iroth with her water and ice attacks, and she didn't like it. But Iroth said it is alright, and he dodges every single one.

In each group, they're to train at least thirty minutes. Than take thirty minutes of break, and after that. They switch partners, and do the same time over and over.

When it will be afternoon, they all will take a break for lunch. With the special fruit growing in the big forest, they never run out of fruits.

Lucario looks over the bushes, seeing Buneary. He is kind of shy of greeting Buneary right now; he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of all the other Pokemon. He has been always with Joe in Sinnoh, and sometimes acts like a tough guy. He wanders of what to do, and suddenly he gotten an idea. He will go ask Joe for advice, since he is his brother.

As he recall, some of the other Pokemon said that Joe is working in the castle library. Seph and Iroth are busy right now, and so he left the bushes. And headed straight to the castle…

Lucario came to the door to the library, and knocks on it. Joe answered from the other side, "Enter." So Lucario opens the door, and walks in.

He sees the walls are covered in thousands of books, and in the middle of the room is a desk. Joe is there, sitting on a chair. Lucario sees that he is writing on a piece of paper, so he asks, "What are doing brother?"

"I am writing invitations for trainers to come here in seven days," said Joe. He looks up, and said, "Is there something you want Lucario?"

"I need advice brother," Lucario said.

Joe puts the feather pen down, and got out of his chair. He walks around the desk, and looks at Lucario. He asks, "So you need advice, for what?"

"I feel strange when I see Buneary," said Lucario. "You see, my chest hurts. But there is no pain, and every time I see Buneary. It happens… I think I am in love with her.

"But I am too shy to tell her how I feel. And I also don't want to embarrass myself. What should I do?"

"Well Lucario, maybe you should just go up to her. And just talk with her," said Joe. "Just say hello, nice to meet you. Than just talk about few things. Just try to get to know her first, before you tell her you love her. Than later on, you might get the courage to tell her how you feel, and just remember. Be nice, and don't lose your temper."

"Thanks bro," said Lucario, he smiled. "I will go see her right now, see you later."

Lucario turns around, and went through the door. Joe said, "See you later." Before Lucario could close the door behind him, six Pokemon came up and went pass him into the library. The six are Ninetales, Arcanine, Armaldo, Kabutops, Mewtwo, and a new Pokemon he hasn't seen before. But no doubt, he will find out later. So he went to see Buneary…

Joe saw the Mewtwo at the door, and said, "Hello."

"Hi Joe,' said Mewtwo. "I and few others just want to come in and see you for a while."

"Well all of you, just come right in," said Joe. Mewtwo comes right in, and followed by Arcanine, Ninetales, Armaldo, Kabutops, and another Pokemon he hasn't seen before.

Joe stares in surprise, he knows of what Pokemon it is. It is an Espeon, the evolve form of Eevee. Espeon is about four feet and eleven inches tall, and her fur has the look and feel of velvet. She has an orb between her eyes, and she is a psychic type. The only way for an Eevee to involve into an Espeon is training during the day, so she must've been training with somebody. By seeing Espeon with the other five, this must mean that Espeon was helping out or learning her psychic moves.

"Hey papa!" said all four of the ones he took care of as a baby. They than jump onto him, and Joe falls on the ground with the four on top of him.

"Okay, okay students, someone wants to meet with Joe right now," said Mewtwo.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Mewtwo," said Armaldo, and so all four got off of Joe.

Joe looks at Mewtwo, and asks, "Teacher?"

"I've been teaching these five while you were gone," said Mewtwo. "A friend of yours and ours want to show you something…"

Joe looks over at the Espeon, and the Espeon said, "It's me, Eevee. I've evolved into an Espeon!" Than she jumps onto Joe, and looks at him more closely.

Joe felt her fur, and seems true. Espeons fur does feel like velvet… So Joe asks, "Espeon, how did you evolve?"

"While I was playing with these guys one day," said Espeon. "We were playing tag, and suddenly I evolved into Espeon. Since than, I joined up with Ninetales to learn how to control my psychic powers. Arcanine, Kabutops, and Armaldo joined up to see if they can do any psychics. But they pretty much just want to learn new things, and cause Mewtwo little hard time."

"That is true," said Mewtwo. "I just thought of visiting you, bringing the class in here. I sometimes take one of those books, and read it to them. They pretty much like the funny parts, and we sometimes do the psychic training in here."

"Yeah, watch this papa," said Ninetales, and her eyes begins glowing. Several books came off the shelf, and hover in the air above them. Joe saw the titles on them, and they're of Ash's battle against psychic Pokemon. Facing Sabrina, the fourth gym leader on the orange islands, the Mossdeep Gym Leaders, some trainers with psychic Pokemon, and Lucien with Buizel.

Than she sends them back onto the shelf, and put them in the right order. As soon as she did, she is done. Joe said, "Wow, you did your training well. You even set the books in order, and with your eyes opened as well. I am really proud of you."

Ninetales came beside Espeon, and licks Joes face. She said, "Thank you papa, but I am still in training."

"Well you show great promise in your psychic powers," Joe said. Ninetales and Espeon got off of him, and Joe got back up. He asks, "So Mewtwo, you bring your students in here just to see me. Or did you come in here to train psychics, or read them a book?"

"Kind of both," said Mewtwo. "We knew you were going to be in here, so since we were coming in here to train. We would like to see you as well, but I think you were working on something. Were you?"

"You guys can work in here, I'll continue working on it tomorrow," said Joe. Than just at that, the papers on the desk went into the air. One of the desks drawers pulled out, and the papers stack themselves into the desk. With the papers in, the desks drawer closes. Than the feather pen and ink went into the air, and another desks drawer opens and the pen and ink went in and it closes. Joe didn't do a thing; he used his own little psychic. He did it in his own way, with his mind instead of glowing eyes or pointing his hand at it.

"I will go help out with Seph and Iroth," said Joe. "One you finish learning to control your psychic powers, than you will be ready for battle training. I will see you all later or tomorrow…" Than he went pass them, and got to the doorway. He said, "Have a good time," and he closes the door behind him.

With that, he walks down the hall. Leaving his Pokemon to be taught by Mewtwo… It seems Mewtwo is very helpful on the island, he taught Ninetales quite a lot. But why read them a book must be to help out when they learn something of other psychic Pokemon.

A door opens to his right when he walks pass it. An arm reaches out and caught his right arm; he stops and looks at who it is.

It is Blaziken, and the door opens wider. He sees Mawile there as well; they seem to want him for some reason. So he asks, "Hello Blaziken, hello Mawile, did you need something?"

"Can you please come in here," said Blaziken.

"We like to do something together," said Mawile.

"Okay than," said Joe, and he went in. Blaziken still holds onto his right arm, and Mawile closes the door behind them. They're in a bedroom, with a big mirror on a wall.

Blaziken let's go, and went to turn the mirror to face towards the bed. Mawile went and sat down on the bed, and set her big maw beside her.

Joe asks them, "What did you two want to do?"

"Remember on the cruise ship in Hoenn?" Blaziken said, stand beside him and looking down at him.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"We want to do the same thing we did before," said Mawile.

"You want me to go into both of your bellies again?" Joe asks, and both Mawile and Blaziken nodded.

"We know you can do teleport to get out," said Mawile. "And now we got a new idea to do…"

"With the help of your teleport, you and I get swallowed by Mawile together," said Blaziken.

Joe looks at Blaziken in surprise, and asks, "You sure about this? What happens if you get suffocated? Or a part of you gets hurt by the stomach acid?"

"Yeah I'm sure," said Blaziken. "I'll tell you when we need to get out."

"And with the help of the mirror, the one that is swallowing can see how it goes while looking at the reflection," said Mawile.

"So all you two big girls want to have fun?" Joe asks, and they nodded. "Alright than, let's do this."

Blaziken picks him up, and hold him tight in a hug. Joe's feet left the ground, and she walks over to Mawile while holding Joe close to her.

Mawile opens her big mouth wide, and waited for them to lie down on the big tongue. Blaziken lowers herself closer to the mouth, and lies on the tongue with Joe on top of her. She smiles at him, as the mouth closes.

The mouth closed, and only Blaziken's feet remain outside of the mouth. Mawile raises her big mouth above her head; allow gravity to pull them down.

Since she can't look up, she looks at the big mirror. She sees it, and feels it. Her big mouth begins to swallow them down; she sees the small throat that connects to her head bulge quite big. The feet disappear, and Mawile loves the taste combine by both Joe and Blaziken. The bulge going through her head, and down her neck.

Inside, Blaziken sees Joe's face in front of her. She blushes, and with his head so close to hers. He can't turn his head away, so this gives her a chance. She kisses him on the lips and closed her eyes. She hugs him tight, and continues kissing him.

Joe stares at Blaziken in confusion, wandering why she is kissing him here and now. While they're getting swallowed by their friend, and soon they will teleport out.

Their heads pops into the stomach, and they felt the liquid touch their heads. On the outside, the belly begins to bulge out. The throat that connects to the big mouth begins to shrink, and they are in Mawile's belly. With them inside, her belly bloated out very big. She rubs her belly in joy, and said, "Wow, you both together are better than by yourselves! Delicious!"

Inside the belly, Blaziken is on top of Joe. Joe is in the liquid and looking up at Blaziken. She looks at him, and said, "Now I know how you feel when you get swallowed by me. It feels quite good in here, the stomach walls are quite comfy. If only I couldn't suffocate and be digested like you, I would make this my new room."

"Well we can't stay in here for long you know," Joe said. "By the temperature in the liquid, the stomach acid will be coming soon. I should know, because I was in your belly before."

"Aw, so we have to get out than," said Blaziken, sounded sad.

"Yes," said Joe, and so they teleported.

On the outside, Mawile looks at her belly in surprise. It incredible shrunk so quickly, and she nearly fallen asleep. Than she sees Joe and Blaziken reappearing in front of her, Joe is on the floor with Blaziken on top of him. Joe's body is practically covered in the stomach liquid, and Blaziken's arms and legs are cover in it as well.

Blaziken got off of Joe, and said out loud, "Oh that felt so good. The warm area inside the belly, it felt so great."

"Well I am glad you like it," said Mawile. "But now I miss having that big belly…"

Joe got up, and he lifted his right hand up. Than a towel appeared, he created one to wipe off the liquid. He grabbed it, and wipes the liquid off of his body.

When he finished, he handed it to Blaziken. She rubs off the liquid off her feathers, and her body is now clean of it. She throws the towel at the corner of the room, and with out looking, it vanishes.

Blaziken looks at Joe, and said, "Now it is my turn."

Joe looks at Mawile, than to Blaziken. He said, "I don't think I and Mawile can fit in your mouth."

"We know that, Mawile won't be going in," said Blaziken. "You are going in, and we think. After days of journeying in both Johto and Sinnoh, you need a nice warm rest."

"But I don't sleep," said Joe.

"Well why don't you just take a break," said Mawile. "Just let Seph and Iroth take care of work, we want to have this kind of fun."

"Fine," said Joe.

"Feet first," said Blaziken.

Joe looks at Blaziken, and said, "I can't hover in the air, and let you swallow me like that."

"Oh no, no," said Mawile, getting off the bed. Grabs Joe with her hands, and pulls him to the bed. She sat down on the bed, and spread her legs to allow Joe to sit in front of her. Mawile wraps her arms around his waist, and puts her head on his left shoulder. She says, "She is going to bend down, and crawl up as she swallows you."

He sees Blaziken sat on her knees in front of his feet. Joe asks, "Why do you have your arms wrap around my waist, Mawile?"

"Just to hold you in place," Mawile said.

"Shall we begin?" Blaziken asks, and Joe just nodded. He quickly changes his clothes, no longer a vest with jeans. He has on short pants, and no other clothing.

Blaziken picks up his feet, and inserted them into her mouth. She licks them, and pulls them into her throat. She swallows again, pulling his legs into her mouth. Blaziken begins to move a little closer, and swallows his legs after a few seconds. There is a bulge in her throat, which appears to be his feet. She continues to swallow, and Blaziken has his knees in her mouth.

She moves much more closely, and pulls in the legs after the swallow. Now she has his waist in her mouth, and she is up to the bed.

Blaziken stops at that point, and tries to look at the mirror. But couldn't, and Mawile saw this. Mawile puts her arms under Joe's shoulders, and holds him up in the air. She gets off the bed, dragging Joe's body with her.

Than she sat on her knees, and places Joe's head on her lap. She sees his face, and he can't get away. So she leans in close, and kisses his lips.

Blaziken saw this and just smiles, she grabs Joe's belly and pulls Joe in as she swallows. She looks to her right, at the mirror. She sees the bulge in her chest that leads down to her stomach.

Joe feels his feet inside Blaziken's belly, and he couldn't say anything because of Mawile. Blaziken got up to his chest, and Joe puts his arms to his side. Blaziken grabs both of his hands with hers, and swallow them in.

Mawile stops and looks at Joe's face and blushes. She places her right hand on his head, and rubs his hair. Blaziken is still at the chest, and she swallows once more. She remembered the taste when she ate him in the past, and still loves it when she does it again. She pushes her hands to the ground, allowing her to have her mouth face upward.

Mawile stares at her belly, it begins to get bigger. With Joe's legs entering the belly, it made the belly bigger. She sees the bulge get bigger, and looks up at Joe's head.

Joe looks down at Blaziken, and she sees his eyes. She blushes, and so she swallows once more and Joe's head went into her mouth. She closes her mouth, and her cheeks bulge out. She licks his head, and with the last final swallow. Joe went down the throat, and Blaziken places her hands on her neck and throat. Feeling as Joe gone down her esophagus, and she looks down at her belly as it grew bigger.

Joe curls up in her belly, and waited awhile.

Blaziken pats her big bloated belly; it is shaped like a beach ball. She rubs it as she said, "Oh, delicious! You tasted just the way I remembered."

"Ready to go to bed?" Mawile asks.

Blaziken nodded, and she gets up. Walks over to the bed, and sat down. She puts her legs on the bed, and set her head on the pillow. She looks at Mawile, and asks, "Aren't you coming to bed as well?"

Mawile nodded, and she came to the bed. She came on top of Blazikens legs, and rested her head on top of the belly. Soon they both have gone to sleep, with Joe in between them inside Blaziken's belly.

Outside, the sun is still high in the sky. But in an hour, it will begin to set. But there is still time for everyone else, as they train, play, eat, or relax.

Lucario went to find Buneary a while ago, Buneary was somewhere else. Soon he found her, relaxing against a tree with a fruit in her paw. She is having a snack, all by herself.

This is a good chance for him to greet with her, so he goes through the bushes. He walks towards her, and tries not to blush. He is bigger than her; he is trying not to embarrass himself.

Buneary sees him coming, and nearly choke on a piece of fruit. She never expected to see Lucario here, and coming towards her. She tries not to blush; she thinks he might laugh at this. Than she will be embarrass than, so the best thing to do is try not to blush.

"Hello Buneary, nice to meet you," said Lucario; he too tries not to blush. He is going to follow Joe's advice, and try to speak calmly.

"Um, hello Lu… Lucario. It is surprising to see you here," said Buneary, trying to speak calmly.

"Having a good time?" Lucario asks.

"Yes I am, how about you?" Buneary asks.

"Quite fine," said Lucario. Trying to think of something and he asks, "How's the fruit?"

"Delicious, but the taste reminds me of something," said Buneary.

"What reminds you of it?" Lucario asks.

"It tastes just like those berries that I love in the forest," said Buneary. "I heard few trainers say that those were Oran berries, but these fruits are different than those berries."

"I'll try one than," Lucario said, and he reaches up and grabs a nearest one he can get. He takes a bite and it taste so good. But the taste of it reminds him of those poffins that Dawn had made at the Mansion. He said, "Strange, I tasted a different taste. I wander how these fruit each have a different taste."

"Must be some kind of magical fruit," Buneary said, looking up at the fruit. She saw a new fruit appeared at the same spot where Lucario took one. "I think these trees are magical, for fruits never grow that fast."

"I think so too," said Lucario. "After all, my brother is the one who created the place…"

"Your brother?" Buneary asks.

"Joe is my brother," Lucario said.

"Joe is your brother? But he is not a Pokemon," Buneary said.

"No, but he created me. I feel like he is my brother," said Lucario. "He is very helpful at times, and he is a great trainer. Like in Hearthome City, I've beaten six battles in a row with one hit to take them down. He seems to know the best move to use to take down the opponent."

"Oh wow, it must be kind of fun," said Buneary. "I haven't had a Pokemon battle yet. It must be fun…"

"Maybe you will get your chance," said Lucario. "There will be a match in seven days, and I seen the paper on Joe's desk. Appears to have several names of trainers, so I think everyone will have a chance for a Pokemon battle. But I have a question for you Buneary…"

"What is it?" Buneary asks.

"Why haven't you evolve?" Lucario asks. "I understand Glameow, for she strongly refuses the evolution part. Did you refuse, or do you need an item to evolve?"

"No," said Buneary. "I don't require an item, when I left my mother to go live somewhere else and have a good time or get catch by a trainer. For my mother said that the only way to evolve is be full with happiness. My mother said it is the same with a Riolu, so you must've experience it."

Lucario thought it over, how he evolved is a little different. He was happy all the time since he was created by his brother, and he evolved while protecting him. He was ready for battle, so he is experienced in it. So he must've evolved by experience and happiness at the same time.

"Than all you need is happiness than," said Lucario.

"Yeah, but I might get it sooner when I am with someone," said Buneary, and at this she begins to blush.

Lucario heard her, and he also blushes. He asks, "Would you like to be my partner?"

Buneary looks at him in surprise, and she said, "I… I… I don't… I don't know what to say?"

"I can go and ask Joe, Seph, or Iroth," said Lucario. "I'm sure they will let us be partners in training."

Buneary looks up at the sky, and sees the sun is setting. She said, "You can ask them tomorrow. Could you sleep with me tonight?"

Lucario blushes, and tries to decide what to say. But than he heard Buneary say, "I heard that several Pokemon, and definitely like last night. They always sleep with them, so I thought of how about you and I sleep together."

Lucario knows of what she is saying, he seen Joe get covered by his partners when they go to sleep. He even does it as well, so he said, "Sure…"

So Lucario sat down beside Buneary, and soon they both fall to sleep together. They are happy to be with each other, and each one doesn't know it that they love each other.

Soon, Seph and Iroth ended the training. They and the Pokemon they were training are coming to the castle, and soon Seph and Iroth are covered in Pokemon. Seph has fire, ground, rock, steel, and grass Pokemon around him. While Iroth is surrounded by water, ice, ghost, poison, flying, and normal. Others like the biggest Pokemon and the legendary ones choose to sleep around them. Some went to the castle to sleep in a bed, or find Joe.

Joe is still in Blaziken's belly, and Blaziken and Mawile are sleeping together on a bed in a room.

Mewtwo told his students to go to bed, and he did so too. And soon everyone is asleep, and awaiting for the next day.

End of Chapter 19

Written by Josephiroth


	20. Chapter 20

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 20

In the castle the next day, early in the morning. In the hall, a door opens. Joe came out, wearing his regular clothing. He left Blaziken and Mawile sleeping in bed, and he left a note for them saying he has gone back to do some work.

He headed back to the library, opens the door and walks in. He closes the door behind him, and walks over to the desk. Walks around it, and pulls out the chair. Sat in it, and pulled closer to the desk.

With his mind, the desks drawers pulled out. The feather pen, ink, and the stack of paper came out. They set themselves in front of him, and the ink lid opens. The feather pen went in, and the previous invitation he was writing before. Left the stack, and came in front of him.

Before he continues his work, he thinks of what to say. And right at that moment, all the Pokemon are starting to wake up. Blaziken and Mawile in the room, Mewtwo, Kabutops, Arcanine, Armaldo, and Ninetales. All the others that slept in the bedrooms, and ones who slept with Seph and Iroth. Buneary and Lucario begin to awakening, enjoying the sleep together.

So with that, Joe begins writing.

Mawile opens her eyes, and got off of Blaziken. Yawned and she stretches her arms and legs, along with her giant mouth gave a lot bigger yawn.

She looks at Blaziken, than at her belly. She stares in surprise; the belly is shrunk back to normal. No doubt Joe left early, Mawile thought.

She looks at the mirror, and sees the reflection of herself. Than she looks at the door, and there is a paper stuck to it. She walks over to it, and took the paper.

She read it, and soon Blaziken woke up. She sat up and yawned, and stretches her arms in the air. She looks at her belly, and suddenly surprise. She asks out loud, "What… Where did he go?"

Mawile turns around, and looks at Blaziken. She holds up the paper, and said, "Joe has gone back to do his work in the library, and he want us to go see Seph and Iroth. We might or might not be training today…" She handed the note to Blaziken, and she read it over.

"I hope we get another chance to do it again," said Blaziken. She gets off the bed, leaving the note on the bed.

"Me too," said Mawile. Mawile went to open the door, and she went out. Follows by Blaziken, as she closes the door behind her. Without noticing, the note slowly fades away. It is done what it needed to do, and it no longer needs to be there.

Mewtwo woke up, and he removes the blanket off of him. He sat up, and moves his legs and his feet touch the ground. His tail rises into the air, and he stands up. He yawns and stretches himself, and thought to himself. Well it is another good day, and another day to teach Joe's little Pokemon in learning of all the other Pokemon and psychic training.

He walks over to the door, and opens it. He walks out, and he sees Mawile and Blaziken walk passes him.

"Morning Mewtwo," said the two.

"Morning Blaziken and Mawile," said Mewtwo. "You two going to see if you're starting training today?"

The girls nodded, and Mewtwo asks, "What types are you two?"

"Steel," said Mawile.

"I am fire and fighting," said Blaziken.

"Well than you two will have a good time than," said Mewtwo.

The girls stops, and looks at Mewtwo. Blaziken looks down at him, and asks, "Why did you ask for our types?"

"Well as I recall from looking out of the castle while teaching," said Mewtwo. "Seph and Iroth are training Pokemon in groups of type. Like Rock and ground, water and ice. So if one of them chooses steel and something, Mawile will be training today and be done of it early. But you Blaziken, if only want one day of training. Than you best hope for both fire and fighting, otherwise you might be doing two days of training."

"Thanks for telling us this," said Mawile. She looks at Blaziken, and said, "We best get going; don't want to be late for the training. Unless we aren't training today…"

"Right," said Blaziken. "Bye Mewtwo, see you later," and she and Mawile walks away.

Mewtwo watches them go, and than he walks to a different door. He opens it, and gone in. The room once was a bedroom, is now a new classroom for the four young Pokemon. There are five large pillows of where the five Pokemon sit in.

He sat down in a meditation position, and waited. He found an old book in the library; it has a bit about Josephiroth. What he sometimes do when he is bored or waiting for someone, Mewtwo learned them while reading it. He learns of something, and decided to try it.

With his psychic powers, without having his eyes glow, he uses his mind. He is lifted into the air, while he waits and thinks and keeping the hold of him in the air. It is quite easy for him to do it while looking, and point his hands at something when he does it. But to do it without looking, just using his mind. It is quite difficult in loud noises, but easy when everything is nice and quiet.

Than the door suddenly opens wide, and Espeon, Ninetales, Arcanine, Armaldo and Kabutops rushes in and makes a lot of noises. With the sudden loud noise, cause Mewtwo to break his concentration. He lands on the ground, right after losing control.

So the five Pokemon went to their respected seats, Arcanine sits at the biggest one because he is the biggest of them. Espeon sat on the smallest one, because she is smaller than the other students. Ninetales, Kabutops, and Armaldo went and sat down on the same size pillows.

"Morning Mr. Mewtwo!" said the Pokemon.

"Morning students," said Mewtwo. "Now we shall begin…"

Lucario and Buneary woke up, and they both stand up. Yawned and stretched, they look at each other and said good morning.

They know it is time to go see of what type will be chosen, if they're picked. Than they have to train today, and so they headed to the meeting place. Buneary put her left paw in Lucario's right as they walk, and Lucario blushes a bit.

They soon came up to the Pokemon that are also heading to Seph and Iroth. They soon saw the two that is in between the lake and the desert, and some think that they might choose the same types as yesterday.

Lucario and Buneary tries to get pass the other Pokemon, so they can ask to be partners in training. But than Seph Iroth said quiet and listen.

Seph went first, "Alright, today will be different Pokemon to train in their types"

"That is right, and we are to try to perfect your moves," said Iroth. "Perhaps even learn of new combinations in battle, and perfect ways to dodge your opponents with ease and elegance."

"So I choose psychics, ghost, and dark Pokemon for today," said Seph.

"And I choose normal and fighting Pokemon for today," said Iroth. "So can all the Pokemon who doesn't have the type(s), please either go somewhere to have fun or relaxation."

Soon some Pokemon have left, and the ones who remain. And they are Buneary, Lucario, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Metagross, Mightyena, Latias, Lugia, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Xatu, Girafarig, Infernape, Drapion, Froslass, Glameow, Staraptor, Alakazam, Machamp, and the six Blisseys.

Iroth looks at the Blisseys, and said, "Blisseys, you six have no need to train, since you six are always help Pokemon that are ill. You six have no need to train, unless you want too."

The six Blisseys bows to them, and runs off together. They headed to the castle, and pretty much go help ones who are hurt by accident.

"Iroth, what about me?" Glameow asks.

"I know that you don't like battling," said Iroth. "But you need to train your contest skills. And so you need to train…"

Glameow nodded, and Seph said, "Well I, psychics, ghost, and dark Pokemon will go to the mountain that is close to the desert."

"While the normal and fighting Pokemon train in the trees," said Iroth. "So all of you normal and fighting types come with me." He begins walking towards the trees, and follows by Buneary, Lucario, Blaziken, Infernape, Glameow, Staraptor, and Machamp.

"Psychics, ghosts, and dark Pokemon, follow me," said Seph. He begins walking towards the desert, follows by Gardevoir, Metagross, Mightyena, Lugia, Latias, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Xatu, Girafarig, Drapion, Froslass and Alakazam.

At the mountain, Iroth and the twelve Pokemon are between the mountain and the desert. He than partners them up, Houndoom and Mightyena. Latias and Lugia, Tyranitar and Drapion. Alakazam and Gardevoir, Metagross and Xatu, Girafarig and Froslass. They're all to practice their dark, psychic, and ghost type moves, and any of them that get hurt. He can heal them, and he watches their training. Seeing very good moves and interesting combinations.

In the forest, there is a small clearing. Seph and seven Pokemon arrive in the area, and soon they're being teamed up. Seph says out loud, "Okay than, I shall partner you all in a pair of two. So Blaziken and Infernape are to train together, and Staraptor with Glameow. Lucario with Buneary and Machamp is with me. You all are to train your normal and fighting moves together, and see what perfect combinations. Perfect counters and styles."

He turns to Glameow and Staraptor, and said, "You two, just train like you are in a tag team contest. And also train your moves in your own elegance ways." Glameow and Staraptor nodded, and they both went to a separate spot.

Seph turns and sees Lucario looking at him, Buneary is looking for a good spot right that moment. Seph just winks at Lucario, and walks to Machamp.

He looks up at Machamp, and said, "Well now, you are to try and strike me."

"With my four arms, super strength, I can easily do that," said Machamp.

"Yes you probably could," said Seph. "But you are too try and strike me with one of your fighting moves, and block my moves. I will use fighting moves as well, and I want you to try and counter me with a different move."

Machamp nodded, and they walk to a different spot to train.

Lucario saw Seph wink at him, surprise that he did it. Seph must be trying to help Lucario out with Buneary, after all. Seph, Joe, and Iroth are of one mind, they each know of what the other is doing and they think as one. So what Joe heard from Lucario, Seph and Iroth heard it too.

Lucario smiles, and said, "Thanks bro," than he went to see Buneary.

As soon as they came to a good spot, they both begin some training. They're trying not to hit each other, but they have to do this.

Buneary went at him with dizzy punch, and Lucario uses detect. Than he went with bone rush, and Buneary dodges it with bounce. Lucario dodges the incoming attack with detect once more. He than uses force palm, and Buneary uses bounce once more. Lucario misses, and he watches as Buneary came at him.

He plans to use Close Combat when she gets close, and just than. Buneary landed right on his head, a knock out. He fell to the ground, and he got back up and uses force palm once more. He got his right paw on her, and sends the force.

Buneary falls to the ground, and came back up. She jumps at Lucario with her right paw glowing, going to use pound. Lucario jumps out of the way, and went at her with ExtremeSpeed. He hit Buneary, sending her flying.

She lands on the ground, and stayed down. Lucario runs over to see if Buneary is okay, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"From that hit, I'll be fine," said Buneary, getting up. "Could we take a break?"

"It is fine with me," said Lucario, and they sat down. They watch the other Pokemon train; Glameow and Staraptor are doing good moves. They even made a new counter by Glameow's fury swipes with Staraptor's brave bird. Glameow spins in the air, dodge the attack of brave bird and hit Staraptor's back with Fury swipes.

They look at Infernape and Blaziken; they're using fire punch on each other. They're punching at each other, punch to punch. They dodge each other, and Infernape went at her with mach punch. Blaziken went back at him with sky uppercut. Those two are evenly matched…

They than look at Machamp and Seph, Machamp is trying to strike him with dynamic punch. Seph kept dodging, and struck Machamp in the back with his own punch. He than leaps backwards when Machamp strikes with karate chop, and Seph leaps back at him with a kick. Machamp tries to stop it, but been struck in the chest and sent flying. Machamp got up, and runs at him with one of his fist glowing. He is going to use focus punch, and he sends it. Seph expertly dodges it, and struck Machamp in the back.

"Wow, they're all good," said Buneary.

"Yeah, I'm surprise of how fast bro is," Lucario said.

"I think he is at the same speed as you went," said Buneary.

"So are you, when you use bounce," said Lucario.

"Thanks," said Buneary, and she rested her head against him.

This made Lucario blush a bit, and he said, "Buneary, I have something to… to… to tell you…"

Buneary looks up at him, and asks, "What is it?"

"I… I…," said Lucario, trying to say it. He looks at her, and said, "I feel like my chest hurts, but there is no pain at all. It always happens when I am with you, when I see your beautiful face and sweetest voice."

"I feel the same way," Buneary said, she blushes when she looks at his eyes. "It always happens when I see you, and your handsome voice. I think I am in love with you…"

"Me too," said Lucario, and they both smiled. Than they closes their eyes and kiss each other on their lips. They both finally know that they love each other, and they will want to stay together.

Than Buneary's body begins glowing, and she begins to grow bigger. Soon Buneary evolves into a Lopunny, and they didn't know it while they had their eyes close while kissing.

Everyone saw this, and they stop to watch. Both Lopunny and Lucario open their eyes, and see the big difference. Lopunny is the same height as Lucario, and much more beautiful then before.

"I see you gain your evolution," said Lucario.

"And it is all thanks to you, Lucario," said Lopunny, and they hug each other.

"So you two like being together?" Seph asks, as Lopunny and Lucario look at him all of sudden.

They both got up and look at them all, and they nodded at Seph's question. "Than you two can train or relax together everyday, and be together often. Lucario, even thou you're part steel. When they day we choose steel, you can stay with Lopunny or Lopunny can join with you in training. Is that okay?"

Lucario and Lopunny, and they smiled and nodded. They look at Seph and said thanks, and so they all resume into their training. Working together or facing each other in training, and Lucario and Lopunny are happy together.

Back at the mountain, Iroth watches all the Pokemon train with their partners. In the air, Latias and Lugia are dodging each others moves. Latias is pretty much half of Lugia's size…

He watches them and all the other Pokemon, combine, countering, and blowouts. He even watches the sun, as it slowly go across the sky. And soon it is time to stop, so he calls them all.

They all came up to him, and he told them they're done for the day. So they headed back, but Latias and Lugia asks if they can talk to him.

So Iroth stays with Latias and Lugia, and watch all the others head back to the castle. With them gone back, he turns around and looks at the two big legendary Pokemon.

He asks, "So what did you two want?"

"Well while you were in Sinnoh, we learn few things from Milotic, Blaziken, and Mawile," said Lugia.

"Yeah, and we thought of doing it too," said Latias.

"So you want me to be in one of your bellies?" Iroth asks, and they nodded. "And I have no doubt you two want to enjoy it all night during your sleep?" Yet again, they nodded. "Well you know I can only go in one belly and stay there till morning, and you both want me in both of you for the rest of the night. So only I can go in one for the night…"

"Than you have to choose either which," Latias said.

"Than the other has to wait for the next day," Lugia said.

"Well I got an idea," said Iroth. He looks at Latias, and said, "You go see Joe, Latias. He will know when you get there, and you both can enjoy it together tonight."

"So I come back here with Joe, and we both enjoy the thing?" Latias asks, and Iroth nodded.

"He is done is paperwork, finally finish," said Iroth. "So he will go wait at the top of the tower, and wait for you. After all, we are of one mind. So he knows and I know you will go there…"

"Okay," said Latias. "But first, can I watch Lugia do it?"

"You can, Joe can wait," Iroth said.

"So we will sleep here, than," said Lugia. "Latias, once I am done. You go and bring back Joe, for I want to see you do it as well."

Latias nodded, and Lugia looks down at Iroth. She asks, "Are you ready?" Iroth nodded, and he changed his clothing into a short pants.

"Than let's begin," said Lugia, and she lowers her head down. Opens her mouth wide, and Iroth went in. He lies on top of her tongue, and she closes her mouth. Her cheeks bulge out, and she jiggles him around. Covering him in her saliva, and she said, "So… good!"

Than Iroth spoke through telepathy to Lugia, "Hasn't your mother taught you not to talk with your mouth full?"

She replies through telepathy, sorry, it is always been my bad habit. But you taste so good, and now it is time for the swallow.

Lugia points her head upward, and with one swallow. Iroth is in Lugia's throat, as Latias watches as the bulge went down the neck and into her belly. Lugia licks her lips, and said, "He was so good! Delicious!"

"Really?" Latias asks, coming over and pokes at Lugia's little bulge on the stomach.

"Yes, now I want to do it again," said Lugia. "But first you must go and bring back Joe. So I can watch you do it…"

Latias nodded, and she took off into the air and headed for the castle. Lugia watches her go, and than she lies down on her side. Looks down at her belly, and rubs it with her left wing. Lugia said, "You are so good, I definitely hope we do it again."

Latias arrive at the castle tower, and found Joe there waiting. She than picks him up on her back, and headed back to Lugia.

As soon as she came back, Latias sees that Lugia is lying on her side and waiting. Latias came close to the ground, and Joe got off her back.

"So, when do you want to do this?" Joe asks Latias.

"Do it now," Lugia said.

"Alright than," Latias said, and she reaches down and took hold of Joe by his waist. Joe changes his clothes into short pants, just like he did yesterday and Iroth did awhile ago.

Latias pulls Joe towards her, and before she opens her mouth wide. She planted a kiss on his lips, than she opens her mouth wide.

She puts Joe's head in, and licks it all over. Than she swallows his head into her throat, and she stretches her maw wide to accept the chest and shoulders.

Her throat started to bulge, and Latias swallows again. Pulling Joe in some more and her neck bulge bigger. She has his waist and arms in, and another swallow. She has his hands and waist in, and she points her head upward. Having gravity to help her, and she swallows once more. Now she has her thighs in her mouth, and Joe's head and chest went into the stomach.

Latias than slurps in Joe's legs like noodles, and his feet are the only ones that is outside her mouth. She reaches up with her small hands, and pushes them in one by one. Closes her mouth over them, and licks all over them. Than one last swallow, Joe's legs join him in her stomach. Joe curls up into a ball in Latias belly, as it bulges out like a beach ball.

She lies down on her back, beside Lugia. She said, "You are right, he is absolutely delicious!" She pokes at her belly while looking at it, and rubs it a bit.

"Told you so," Lugia said. "Now let's enjoy this tonight, and go to sleep." And so they both went to sleep, with Joe in Latias and Iroth in Lugia. They both enjoyed their little fun, and hope to do it again someday.

As soon as Seph came back with his Pokemon he trains with, there are a lot more waiting at the castle. And soon he is covered all over by nearly every single one, lying beside each other and on top of Seph and some on each other. Than they are envelop by Arbok's belly as she lies on top of them. Steelix, Onix, Rayquaza, Milotic, and Seviper lie down around them and soon everyone is asleep. They all rested and waited for the next day…

End of Chapter 20

Written by Josephiroth


	21. Chapter 21

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 21

The next day, Latias and Lugia still slept. Their bellies begin to shrink, and soon Joe and Iroth appeared in front of them. They decided to get out for it is another brand new day, another day for training. They already decided of what Pokemon they're going to train today, but first they will tell it in front of all Pokemon.

They look back at Lugia and Latias, as they still slept. They will eventually wake up soon, they thought. So Joe created a note, and set it on the ground. So if the two Pokemon wake up, they will find the note. The note says the same thing that Joe gave to Blaziken and Mawile before.

So with that, they walk back to the castle. First they have to go through the small desert, which is used for any rock and ground Pokemon use to sleep and train. But they didn't see any around, so no doubt they're with Seph.

So they walk on, going through the desert sand. They slide back down from the sand hill as they climb up it. It seems either for them; walk up a hill than slide down on their feet. Makes the walk a whole lot easier for anyone, but not ones who like the sand.

They continue to walk, towards the castle…

They arrive to see a bunch of Pokemon sleeping around someone. First they find Rayquaza, Onix, Steelix, Dragonair, Milotic, Gyarados, Seviper and Arbok all coiled up. Arbok is on top of them all, with the others coiled around her.

Soon the giant Pokemon begin to awaken, first Onix. Than Steelix, Seviper and Milotic came next. Dragonair, Gyarados and Rayquaza woke up last, but when Rayquaza saw Joe and Iroth.

With her right claw, she grabs one of them. She picks up Joe in her claw and than hugs him like if he was her teddy bear. She said, "Good morning! How are you today?"

"Good morning Rayquaza, I am good today as always," said Joe. "Can you please let me go?" She did, and he looks to his left for Iroth.

Iroth is coiled up by Seviper and Dragonair; they have him in their coils from chest down. His arms, shoulders, and head are the only ones free.

"Morning Joe," said both of them, looking down at Iroth.

"Morning Seviper and Dragonair, but I am Iroth," said Iroth.

"Sorry," said Seviper.

"It is just confusing at times like this," said Dragonair.

"Well I have no doubt that you want us as one again?" Iroth asks and they both nodded. "As soon as the main event is done, which is only five days away…"

They both nodded, and so they let him go. Uncoil him and joins with the others and watches them.

Iroth walks over to Joe, and they both look at Arbok. No doubt Arbok is on several Pokemon that is surrounding Seph in there.

So they get close to Arbok's head, as her snake tongue comes out as she snores. "It is time to wake up Arbok," said the both of them.

With them close to her head, she heard them and slowly opens her eyes. She looks at them, and accidentally yawns in their faces. It smells a bit bad, and just than her tongue came out and wrap around both of them. The tongue pulls back in as she close her mouth from the yawn. She looks at the spot and said, "Good morning to you both."

Than she stares in surprise, both Joe and Iroth are no longer there. Than she felt something in her mouth, two things. She realizes that she has them in her mouth, so she lowers her head close to the ground. Opens her maw, and let them fall out. They're covered in saliva, and they got up. They each created a towel and wipe away the saliva, and when finish. The towels they used just vanish, no longer any use from them for now.

They look at Arbok, and Joe said, "Good morning Arbok."

"That was an interesting way to say morning to someone," said Iroth. "Is it your new way of saying morning to someone who just wakes you up?"

"Sorry," said Arbok, feeling a bit embarrass. "I didn't mean too, I just don't like people waking me up. I prefer to wake up when I want too…"

"When you were an Ekans," said Iroth.

"Did you do the same when the Clefairys came close and wake you up?" asks Joe.

Arbok rolls her eyes, and said, "Tell me about it, they always intrude on my sleep. They kept asking if I was awake, and they want to talk about moon stones. So when they tried it, I give them a bite. Sorry I did it to you both, I didn't mean to do it. It just came to me as a habit when rudely wakens."

"Well now we must wait for you to wake up than," said Joe.

"If we don't want to end up in your mouth again," said Iroth.

Arbok nodded, and asks, "Is it time to get up?"

"Yes," said the both of them.

"So please get off of all the other Pokemon that are on Seph at the moment," said Joe.

Arbok did so, she rises back up. With her standing back up, with her pattern belly off of all the sleeping Pokemon. She looks down at them like a towering giant, which she is.

Joe and Iroth looks at the Pokemon, they could hardly see Seph in there. They can see Suicune, Lapras, Swampert, Sealeo, Dewgong, Feraligatr, Gorebyss, Empoleon, Floatzel, Froslass, Aggron, Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Rhydon, Garchomp, Flygon, Torterra, Hippowdon, Marowak, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Sandslash, Glameow, Staraptor, Kangaskhan, Tauros, Girafarig, Blaziken, Infernape, Lucario and Lopunny, Machamp, Gardevoir, Metagross, Xatu, Alakazam, Mightyena, Houndoom, Drapion, Typhosion, the Chartwins, Rapidash, Salamence, Tropius, Vespiquen, Dragonite, Scyther, Kingdra, Mawile, Scizor, Ariados, Manectric, Luxray, Sceptile, Bayleef, and Muk.

Soon they all begin to awaken, one by one. Getting off of each other, getting up, yawn, and stretch. Some of them saw the two, and went to them to say good morning. They replied, and soon both of them can see Seph.

Seph is on the ground, with six Pokemon on and around him. The Chartwins are on either side of him, with their wings to give Seph a comfortable position on the ground. With the male on the left, and the female on the right.

The big jaw Pokemon, Feraligatr is on top of him. She is practically covering him entirely, like a blanket. She places her claws and feet on the ground that is between the Chartwins, to prevent of hurting them in her sleep.

The last is Bayleef, sleeping by his head with her leaf on his face. Bayleef probably thought of giving him a good smell from her leaf to keep him company, while Arbok is on top of them before.

On top of the male Charizard is Blaziken, and the one on the female is Mawile. There sleeping on top of the Chartwins, trying to be closer to Seph.

Joe and Iroth wander if they should wake them up, they're all having a peaceful sleep. But so did everyone else, everybody needs to be up and ready in case if they're chosen for the training of the day.

Joe looks at Iroth, and nodded. Iroth nodded, and he walks over to the six sleeping Pokemon. Joe watches him go to them, and begin to waken them up.

The firsts who awaken are Blaziken and Mawile; they woke up and hugged him for saying morning. He than sees Bayleef getting up, and waves her big leaf in front of Feraligatr's face. Feraligatr awakens, and gets off of Seph. When she looks down at him, she picks him up and hugs him. The Chartwins gets up, and stretches them. Joe couldn't see what Bayleef is doing, because she is right behind Feraligatr. Joe could only see Feraligatr's back, with the Chartwins on either side. He also sees Iroth is still in between Blaziken and Mawile, Joe can hear that they are asking of who is training today.

"Morning Joe," said someone to his left. He knows who it is, and he turns towards her,

"Morning Gardevoir, how are you this morning?" Joe asks.

"Good today, how are you today?" Gardevoir asks.

"Like any other day, just fine," Joe said.

"So will you be helping Seph and Iroth in training? Or do you have some other work? Or just going to have fun with the ones who are done training?" Gardevoir asks.

"I will be doing training today," said Joe. "I notice three Pokemon has missed training yesterday. Well actually two, the third was in the other training ground. So I must train these three along with a small group of Pokemon."

"So who are the three, am I one of them?" Gardevoir asks.

"No, you are done your training," said Joe. "There are only seven groups left, along with three others. If we are done training in fewer days, there probably be some fun before the big day comes."

"Can't wait than, I miss when you played music while I sang," said Gardevoir, and she has a flash back. Remembering when they met, and when they played music on Dewford Island and near the Sky Pillar.

"That is quite fine with me, I kind of miss playing the flute as you sang as well. The sounds of peace and lovely music," Joe said.

"Yeah," said Gardevoir, than she spotted something in the distance. She asks, "What is that?" She pointed with her right hand in the direction towards the sky.

Joe looks in the direction, and he sees a big flying Pokemon heading towards them. He says, "It is either be Lugia or Latias, coming here after waking up."

"I think I see Latias," Gardevoir said.

"How? That Pokemon in the air is far, probably just got in the air," Joe said. "How can you see that…"

He didn't finish, because he was grabbed from his left. Landing on his back, with a big Pokemon on top of him. He looks at the face, and sees Latias eyes looking down at him with a worry expression.

She has her body on top of him, with her claws on his waist. She said, "Don't scare me like that! I thought I digested you!"

"Hmm? Didn't read the note?" Joe asks, sounded confused.

Latias asks, "What note?"

"I and Iroth left a note before coming here," said Joe.

"Well when we woke up, we didn't see any note. Me and Lugia are worried," said Latias. "We thought you both were digested…"

"Well you no need to worry," said Joe. "We can't get digested, for were a piece of one God. A God is immortal, and each of three is to be one."

"Okay, but next time. Don't scare me like that," Latias said.

"Well I will keep that in mind, which I put on a note when I need to go somewhere else," said Joe. "Can you please get off me?"

Latias let's go of him, and got off of him. Joe got up, and looks at the big Latias. Than he looks up at the air, and he sees Lugia coming to land.

She landed close to him, and leans down. Nods her head against his torso, and asks, "Why didn't one of you waited to tell us?"

"We left a note, it was close to both of you. You both could have easily seen it," Joe said.

"Well we haven't," Lugia said, lifting up her head back up.

Joe looks down at her feet, and asks, "Can you lift your left foot?" Lugia did, and Joe looks under. Nothing there, and so he let's Lugia to put her foot back down. "Can you lift your right foot?" Joe asks again. Lugia lifted her right foot, and Joe looks under it.

He found a paper under it, so he grabs it. He takes the paper, and let's Lugia to put her foot back down. Joe said out loud to them both, while holding the paper in the air. "No wander you both didn't see the note, it was stuck under your foot."

Latias gets close to look at the paper, and she asks, "What does it say?" Instead of getting the obvious answer, she took the paper from him. Looks at it, and read it.

Everything on it says the same thing that Joe just said a while ago. She gives the note back to Joe, and said sorry for holding him down to the ground. Lugia lowers her head to look at the note, and Joe holds it help for her to read. When she finished, she said she didn't mean to step on the note.

"It's okay, you didn't see it. And now you know the truth," Joe said.

"With that said," said Latias, and she grabs him from behind. Giving him a hug, and said, "Morning Joe."

She lifted him in the air, and came close to Lugia. "Well morning to you both," said Joe. Than Latias lets him go, and Lugia grabs him with her wings.

Giving him her morning hug, and said, "Morning Iroth."

"Iroth's over there, I'm Joe," said Joe.

"Never mind, you three are one. So I can easily mistake you to be him, as you three were one. So morning to you anyways, friend," said Lugia. She puts him down, and waited for a bit.

Gardevoir walks over to him, and asks, "So are you three going to select the ones to train right now?"

"Correct, I must go see Seph and Iroth," said Joe. So he walks over to Seph and Iroth, with Latias, Gardevoir and Lugia following behind.

Feraligatr puts Seph down, and Seph walks over to Joe. He has Feraligatr, Bayleef, and the Chartwins following him behind. Iroth is let go by Blaziken and Mawile, and they went to Joe and Seph. Than all the other Pokemon who are awake, came to them.

When all three are together, one of them said. "Well now we choose the Pokemon to train," said Seph.

"And also we notice three Pokemon miss the training in normal types," said Iroth.

"So I will be training those three with another group," said Joe. "So can Tauros, Kangaskhan, Girafarig, and the grass Pokemon stay here."

"I choose Steel and Electric types," said Seph.

"And I choose Bug and Poison," said Iroth.

"So can all the selected Pokemon stay here, and the others who aren't. Please go somewhere to either train or play or relax," said all three. Some of the Pokemon left, and the ones who stayed are Tauros, Girafarig, Kangaskhan, Sceptile, Tropius, Bayleef, Torterra, Aggron, Mawile, Metagross, Scizor, Steelix, Empoleon, Lucario and Lopunny, Manectric, Luxray, Ariados, Vespiquen, Scyther, Seviper, Drapion, Arbok, Muk, Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

Joe, Seph, and Iroth saw Lopunny with Lucario. So Seph asks, "Lucario, will you like to go with Lopunny to train alone? Or do you both want to train with all the other Pokemon?"

Lucario looks at Lopunny, and she said, "We will stay with the group and train together."

"Fine with me," said Lucario.

"Perfect," said Seph.

Than Scizor and Scyther walk over, and Iroth asks, "So Ethan, would you like to train with Scyther in the bug training today? Your steel training can be tomorrow. Or you and Scyther train in the steel training? And bug training tomorrow."

"Wait a second, I have an idea," said Seph. "How about I train bug and steel, and you Iroth can train electric and poison?"

"It sounds perfect," said Iroth. "But what about Ariados, he is a bug/poison type?"

Ariados came over, and said for himself, "I am mainly a poison type in bug form. So how about I just train in poison types?"

"Well you have bug types moves as well," said Joe. "So Ariados can train both bug and poison along in poison training?"

"Fine with me," said Iroth.

"Perfect with us," said Scizor. "But now, can you just call me Scizor?"

"If you want, fine with us," said Seph.

"So let one of us call the name of each Pokemon that goes with them in training. Go with him to the training ground," said Iroth.

"So ones I train today are Kangaskhan, Tauros, Girafarig, Sceptile, Tropius, Bayleef, and Torterra," said Joe. "Please follow me," and so he left the group, and being followed by his selected Pokemon. They headed straight to the forest, probably going back to the same training ground from yesterday."

All the others watch them go, and Seph said, "My turn, the Pokemon I selected are Scizor, Scyther, Lucario, Lopunny, Vespiquen, Aggron, Mawile, Metagross, Steelix and Empoleon." He looks at the selected Pokemon, and said, "Follow me," and he led the chosen Pokemon to a location in between the forest and desert.

Iroth looks at all the remaining Pokemon, and said, "Alright than, the remaining Pokemon. Please follow me to another training location in the forest." So he led all the last selected Pokemon to the forest.

Joe and his selected Pokemon arrived in the same training ground that the normal and fighting types used. Joe walks to the middle of the area, and he looks at all the Pokemon. He counted them, and they're seven of them. So he must participate in the training with one of them, and no doubt five of them would like him to be their partner.

Of course everyone can switch partners once in awhile, or wants to stay together and train for the rest of the day. He said out loud, "Alright than, I shall pair you all up. You are to train your skills in moves, put them in combinations, and ways to counter your opponent. So the first group will be Sceptile and Torterra, and the second group is Tropius and Bayleef. Girafarig and Tauros, and Kangaskhan will be partnered up with me."

Some agreed, and some moaned. But so they partnered up, and went to different spots to train. Joe looks up at Kangaskhan, and she and her child in her pouch looks at him.

Joe said, "Before we begin, I would like to know why you miss training yesterday."

"I missed the announcement," Kangaskhan said. "Plus I don't want my child to do training."

"It is quite alright," said Joe. "Your child will not participate in the Pokemon battles, just to watch. So you can train right now, and have your child to watch."

"Okay," said Kangaskhan, glad to know her child will not participate in this. "But I don't want my child to run off, all of us are training. And no one can watch him while we train…"

"Your child can remain in the pouch, and I will not attack. I will only dodge, and I will tell the other Pokemon you partnered up with not to attack the pouch," said Joe.

"Thanks," said Kangaskhan.

"Shall we begin?" Joe asks.

She nodded, and as so her right claw begins glowing. With one swift movement, she struck him at the left cheek. He took the blow, and spin around. Stops the spin, and took one random step. He looks at Kangaskhan, and said, "Well… good… good punch." Than he collapse onto the ground, and just lied there.

"Well I thought you were going to dodge," Kangaskhan said, coming over to him. Looking down at him and her child looks much closer than his mother. "Are you alright Joe?"

Joe looks up at them, and said, "That was a good dizzy punch." He gets up, and looks at the child. Just than, the child hit him in the chin with his little mega punch. He is sent into the air, flips and lands on his chest on the ground. He looks up, and said, "Good mega punch from one so young."

He slowly gets up, and looks at them both. He said, "Well you two are the first ones in the training to actually strike me twice in a row. Well done, now I best to dodge much better than before. And best beware of your child as well."

"Well than, let's begin," Kangaskhan said, and runs at him with another punch at the ready. Joe went towards her, and dodges the strike. Their training has begun…

Seph and the selected Pokemon are in between the desert and the forest. He partnered up the Pokemon, Scizor with Scyther and Lucario with Lopunny. Steelix is partnered up with Aggron, and Vespiquen with Empoleon. The last ones to partner up are Mawile and Metagross, and with that Seph watches them all.

Mawile wants to train with Seph, but since there are Pokemon who are partnered up. So Seph just watches them, being sure to heal one of them when damaged.

Iroth led his chosen Pokemon into a small training ground, meant well for bugs and poison types. But he has to train poison and electric types.

He looks at the Pokemon, and said, "Now it is time to be partnered up. So Manectric and Luxray are to train together, and the big snakes are to train together, Arbok and Seviper. Nidoking and Nidoqueen will be partnered up together, and Drapion with Ariados. So lastly, I and Muk are to train together."

So they all went to separate spots and begin training, Iroth is facing Muk. He can only do is dodge, for if he struck he would be suck in. Muk plans to swallow him whole, and hold him in there until the training is over or to switch partners.

So there training begins…

Later, in Joe's group. They switch partners, and Joe is now with Tauros. He looks at the bull, and asks, "Before we begin, I just want to know why you miss your training yesterday."

"Don't want to talk about it, its embarrassing," Tauros said.

"Tauros, I know you are trying to be a tough guy. So what is so embarrassing?" Joe asks.

Tauros walks over, and whispers quietly to Joe's ear. "I was doing a bit of training myself, and I had my horns stuck in a tree. I was stuck there until I manage to get out, which was yesterday afternoon."

"Ah, you were training your tackles and take downs alone," said Joe. "So now you no longer have a tree as a target, you have me. So let's see how strong your attacks are." Tauros smiled, and so Joe and Tauros back away from each other.

Joe puts himself in a running start position, kneeling on one knee and the other leg to be ready to push off the ground. Putting his arms on the ground beside him, and looks at Tauros. Tauros is stomping on the ground, dragging one of his hooves back. Sending a bit of dust and grass behind him, ready to tackle.

Joe nodded, and so did Tauros. They begin to run at each other, heads down and heading towards each other. Tauros with his horns pointing towards, and Joe is running towards him like he is about to do a bull tackle himself.

BAM!

They hit each other with their heads, and they both fall to the ground from each other. Tauros skull hurts, and Joe's head hurts as well.

Joe looks up, and said, "You have one really strong skull. Dang that was strong!" Joe has head in his hands, as he looks at Tauros.

"You should say so for yourself, it felt like hitting a cliff side of the mountain," said Tauros. "I feel like my skull is splitting…"

"Than come over here and I will heal you," Joe said, and Tauros came over. Joe places his right hand on Tauros head, and begins glowing. The sore spot is now healed, like the damage is no longer there.

"Thanks," Tauros said. "So will we do more of this?"

"Well all the moves you have are those forms of attacks," said Joe. "So I think you need to partner up with someone else…"

"Alright, so I guess we wait," said Tauros.

"You two don't need to wait, because we both want to have a different partner," said someone behind them. They look to see who, and they see Bayleef and Sceptile.

"Ah, good, now we have new partners each," Joe said, as he gets up.

"And which do you think will be best to be my partner?" Tauros asks.

"Oh please, can I be your partner?" Bayleef asks, looking at Joe.

"Well now," Joe said, looking at them both. "Alright than Tauros, seems Bayleef is eager to be your partner. So Sceptile will be my partner…"

"No! Wait," Bayleef said, but to late. Joe walks to Sceptile, and they walk away. Bayleef than looks at Tauros, and asks, "Will you go easy on me?"

"No way, you and I will face each other. I want to see how strong you are," Tauros said, and soon they begin there training.

In another area in the forest, where Iroth and his Pokemon are training. But right now, Iroth is nowhere to be seen. Muk is relaxing against a tree, with a belly bloated out. Appears to be that Muk has got him, and not letting him out until someone comes up and asks to trade partners.

Right now she just relaxes, and hopes it never ends. But of course all good things have to come to the end, for Arbok and Seviper are coming towards her. She thought no one will, for anyone is probably scared of being swallowed whole by her. But the two snakes Pokemon are way to big to be swallowed by her, in fact she could be swallowed by them.

Arbok and Seviper look down at her, and Arbok asks, "Where is Iroth? Because now I want to be his partner now…"

Muk moaned, and she said, "Just a second." Than the bulge in her belly begins to move up, towards her big mouth. Than she regurgitated, Iroth coming out of her mouth.

He got up, and said, "Well I am glad someone came along to ask. I was getting bored in there." He looks up at Arbok and Seviper, and asks, "Which one of you two is my new partner?"

"I am," said Arbok, she grabs him with her coils. Holds him closer her face, and said, "Come along now." Than she leaves Seviper with Muk, as they begin to train together.

Arbok took him to another spot, where she and Seviper train together. Arbok puts him down, and turns around and looks down at him.

Joe looks up at her, and said, "Now I wander how to dodge you. I only lost to Muk because I came way to close to her, and she just grabbed me. Now you are the one I have for a training partner, and you are very big."

"Well we don't have to train long," said Arbok. "All I need to do is grab you with my tongue or my coils, and just relax for a while. Either you trap in my coils or in my belly as we relax. I just need to pretend I am doing wrap, and we can relax. Than you can tell me what you did in Johto and Sinnoh, as you can tell. I am way too big, and so I can't get into the castle of yours and watch the TV. Will be easer with you in my coils, instead of you using telepathy from my big belly."

"Well in order for you to do that is to catch me," said Iroth, and he leaps into the air. Arbok went at him with bite, wrap, screech, gunk shot, stockpile, swallow and spit up, and glare.

But every move she made, he dodges it. Arbok needs to think of how to defeat him; she needs to plan instead of attacking. Iroth is too smart that he knows when to dodge each attack. The only way to defeat him is to outsmart him.

Seph continues watching his group of Pokemon in their training. Once in a while, Mawile wants to have him as a partner. Metagross would watch, but Seph said no. Only switch places with the other Pokemon, and Mawile gotten frustrated.

Seph now watches Mawile train with Empoleon, and he watches all the others. Lucario is still with Lopunny, and the same with Scizor and Scyther. Metagross is with Steelix, and Vespiquen is with Aggron.

Without Seph knowing, Empoleon is getting tired of training. He learns that Mawile wants to train with Seph, and he just says no to her.

Than he got himself a plan, as he dodges and strike back at Mawile. He whispers to her of his plan of his relaxation, and Mawile agrees to it.

So first, Empoleon walks over to Seph. Seph is leaning against a tree, and sees him coming. Empoleon came beside him, and asks, "You know what?"

"What?" Seph asks back.

"You should train with Mawile," Empoleon said. "She really wants to train with you, and I like to have the rest of day as a day-off."

"No," Seph said. "As you can see, there is an even number of Pokemon. So all she needs to do is switch partners with someone else. And you have this as a last day of training, so I suggest you go back to training."

"Oh look, here comes Mawile. No doubt to ask you again," Empoleon said.

Seph just sighed, and he stands up straight. Mawile stops in front of him, and asks, "I would like to ask you again, I really want you to be my partner today. So can you please?"

"Mawile, I will say it again. No," Seph said. "I am not a Pokemon, and I only train when there is an uneven number of Pokemon that I selected. But it is even, so go and train with Empoleon. And just switch with another Pokemon to train…"

Mawile glares at him, and turns around and took a few steps forward. Empoleon put his left wing on his back, and asks, "Oh come on?"

"No," Seph said.

"Fine than," Empoleon said, and push hard on the back. Forcing him to take a few steps forward, towards Mawile.

Mawile's big mouth opens wide, and she leaps backwards. He fells into it, snapping shut, with his entire body inside.

Moving him around, covering his body with saliva. Than raises it in the air, and swallow. She grins, as it went down into her head. Gone through, and headed to her belly.

She looks down, and sees her belly bloated out. She turns around, and looks at Empoleon. Empoleon sat down against the tree, and Mawile came beside him and sat down. She holds her big belly with her hands as she hugs it.

Empoleon places his left wing on the belly, and rubs it. He looks at her, and said, "Well my plan worked."

"Yes, and now I think he is going to be mad about this later. He should have agreed to train with me, it would've been a whole lot easier," Mawile said.

A thought just came to his mind, and so he asks, "Has he ever gone in there before?" Mawile nodded, and grins and close her eyes. "Can he get out easily?"

Mawile's eyes went wide open, and she said, "I completely forgot about that, he cans teleport out."

The belly begins to shrink, and they both said at the same time, "Uh oh!"

Than they saw a mound of sand rises in the air, and Seph came out. Sand all over him, sticking to spots where the saliva and stomach acids are still on him.

He looks at them, as they look back at him in worry. Than he just smiled, and said, "Okay than, we shall partner up Mawile. But I won't go easy on you…"

"Great," said Mawile, sounded happy and a little worried.

"Perfect!" Empoleon said, "Now I can just…"

"Not only Mawile, but you to Empoleon," Seph said. "You both need to train, and seems like I have to make sure."

Empoleon looks at him in shock, he seen once that he train with someone. He dodges nearly every move, and he can strike fast.

He and Mawile got up, and they went to Seph. Soon they will have a hard time, hard and painful time.

Arbok still faced Iroth, as he continues dodging her blows. Than a thought came to mind, a brand new idea. Make him think she is going to attack, and strike him when he is in a middle of his dodge.

She looks down at him, and went to use wrap with her coils. He jumps up high, and than she uses poison sting. He notice the wrap didn't come, and he is about to be hit by poison sting. So he makes a quick dodge, and suddenly no stings came.

He landed on his feet, and just than. He is grabbed by her coils, and holds him tightly. He pushes at the coils with his one free hand, and doesn't work.

She got him, and she looks at him more closely. She said, "Gotcha," and she laughs.

"Well done, you manage to outsmart me. Think three times ahead, and got me confused," Iroth said.

"Yes, and now you can tell me of your little tale in Johto and Sinnoh," Arbok said, and she came in close to him.

"Alright," Iroth said. "When I came in Johto, we were still one. So I gone to New Bark Town, and met with Prof. Elm. Talk with him and met Chikorita…" He continues on talking of his story, and Arbok listens.

Back at Seph's training area; he stood on top of Empoleon and Mawile. He looks down at them, and said, "Next time, train with another Pokemon. Not me…" He got off of them, and walks off.

But first, he stops and said, "Sorry for the sudden anger. The reason why I loosed my temper is because you two set a trap on me." Than he walks towards the same old tree, and leans against it and watch all the Pokemon. Several of them stopped and watched Seph go berserk on Mawile and Empoleon.

They saw Seph dodge and strike at the same time, and the two went easy on him. For they thought he would just dodge, but striking at the same time. He said he wouldn't go easy, and they should have known. They both probably defeated him if they went all out, instead of going easy.

Seph is one of three, so he could probably be their equal. They could of probably had known this, at least for Mawile. If she watched the TV in the castle, seeing Joe being struck by Lucario's aura sphere. Joe was knocked out, just by a surprise attack that wasn't meant for him. Empoleon and Mawile could have defeated him, but they thought he was just fooling them of saying 'not going easy'.

When Mawile and Empoleon, they were pretty much bruised on their heads and torso. They were knocked out, and Seph healed them. They were awakening, and Seph stand on topped of them.

Now, they are able to get up. First Mawile, and Empoleon. They look at each other, and were in surprise. It was only seconds, for they thought the other would use their strongest attack. They both tried to strike him, but he was too fast. They both wander what happens if he is the one in the Pokemon battle, instead of a Pokemon.

Flashback…

A few minutes ago, both Empoleon and Mawile are staring at Seph. Waiting for his move, and they both thought of going easy on him. The other Pokemon who are training with their partners, they stop and watch the three.

Both started running, heading towards Seph. Empoleon is using metal claw, and Mawile is using sucker punch. Their fist and wing are glowing, coming straight at him.

Seph jumps over them in a flip; he grabs their heads and banged them together. Let's go, and lands on his feet. Turns around, and looks at the two Pokemon.

Both Mawile and Empoleon are on their knees, holding their heads. They never expected that to happen, sure they thought he would dodge. But slamming their heads together? Now they know he truly isn't going easy.

And they're too late, for Seph jumps on top of Empoleon. Slamming his feet against his back, forcing him to the ground. Mawile saw this and swung her big mouth at him, about to use vicegrip.

Seph jumps up, and somersault over them both. Than he runs towards Mawile, and she saw him to late. Seph headbutted Mawile's chest, sending her back to the ground in surprise.

Mawile sat up, and looks at him in surprise. Never expected that he would harm her…

Empoleon is angry; he sat up and spit out sand. He is his Pokemon, but he is not going to have him walk over him. He stands back up, and glares at Seph.

Seph isn't looking at him, he is looking at Mawile. Appears to be that he is waiting for her next move, and this gives Empoleon a chance.

He created water that envelops him, and he launches into the air. He is using aqua jet, and heading straight at Seph.

Seph quickly turns, and his left fist hit Empoleon straight on. His fist struck his aqua jet, and they are dead even. Than Empoleon saw what he didn't expect, Seph's body faded just than. He should've gone forward, but he isn't. The water evaporated, and he turns head and looks behind.

Seph is there, holding to Empoleon's feet. Seph has teleported, and now has him from behind. Than he throws him up, sending him towards Mawile.

He landed on top of her, and fainted. Mawile tries to get him off of her, but he is heavy. Than Seph is standing on top of Empoleon, pushing Empoleon down hard on Mawile. From that, she too fainted.

Now…

Empoleon and Mawile look at each other, and now they know they don't want to make him mad. They now know that if they trap him, he wouldn't go easy on them in trainings.

Now Mawile wander why he did this, for she swallowed him whole in the past. Even when she trapped him herself, so why was he so mad?

So they now resume into their training together, as well as all the other Pokemon. Seph just watches them all, and as he did. He is thinking about something…

Back at Joe's little training area, Joe had partnered up with Tropius. Before, after he left Tauros to train with Sceptile. Sceptile asks, "You do know that Bayleef wanted you to be her partner?"

He replied, "I know, and so she can for she will be the last one I train with before the end of the day."

So he and Sceptile trained for a while, there are equal in battle. Joe dodges Sceptile's pounds, night slash, quick attack, X-scissor, pursuit, leaf blade, slam, false swipe, and finally leaf storm.

Joe thought of doing similar attacks, and they struck blow per blow. Joe is trying to make himself Sceptile's equal, going less easy.

After all that, Joe has change partners to Girafarig. Sceptile liked that past training, so he would've wanted to continue. But Joe sometimes or always trains with the rest of the Pokemon.

So Joe just dodges Girafarig attacks, and soon switches partners to Torterra. Now facing Torterra was a bit of a challenge for Joe, for he nearly launches every move after move. The moves he used were wood hammer, tackle, razor leaf, bite, earthquake, leech seed, synthesis, crunch, giga drain, leaf storm, Solarbeam, and finally frenzy plant.

Joe had a hard time dodging Torterra's moves, and been hit by some like leech seed and giga drain. When Torterra uses Solarbeam or Frenzy plant, Joe has the chance to strike back. But when he did, Torterra used synthesis soon after. Torterra is a very experience battler, no wander he was so mad when he was caught as a Turtwig.

Now Joe got a new idea, as he recalls that Paul has a Torterra. So having his against his Torterra, wander who will win…

Than he partners up with Tropius, and she pretty much didn't use any attacks. She used leer, growth, sweet scent, whirlwind, magical leaf, synthesis and natural gift. She sometimes uses stomp or body slam.

Joe said to her, "Remember that you need to use stronger attacks. For this is training for the big battle, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I don't like to hurt you. After what I heard from Scizor and Scyther, when they watched the TV in the castle. That you were struck down by your own Pokemon by accident, that you're pretty much weak compared to you're Pokemon. Than seeing your battles with Sceptile and Torterra," Tropius said, with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, but I heal fast. And don't forget, I am a God. And a God can't be killed, because of immortality and immune to any kind of deadly attacks," Joe said.

"Yes, but that is when all three of you are one," Tropius said. "Alone, and you could be easily damage."

"Than I want you, don't go easy on me. I don't want all Pokemon to go easy on me," Joe said. "So you must get yourself ready for the coming day, be strong and fight me."

Tropius just nodded her head, and now she begins her stronger attacks. Since Joe wants her too, she might as well go with it. So now she uses all her moves, and the new ones are gust, razor leaf, air slash, Solarbeam, and leaf storm. She fought him, but not like Torterra. She didn't use move after move, she used a move and waited to see if it struck or not.

Than she launches a Solarbeam and Joe took the blow. He landed on his back, and wasn't getting up. When Tropius finished the beam, she saw him on the ground farther away from her. So she runs towards him, and looks down at him.

She is so worried, and she asks, "Are you alright?"

Joe's eyes went wide open, and he looks up at her. He said, "Good Solarbeam, very good. I thought you were going to use leaf storm at the moment I dodge, so I just stood there. How foolish I was…" Than he closed his eyes and laughs.

Joe has gotten Tropius worried, and just seeing him laughing made her happy a bit. But than a thought came to mind, if he doesn't want her to go easy on him. So if the opponent isn't down and out, it is best to make the final blow. Than the opponent will loose the battle, and now she got a good idea.

So she turns around, and runs off. Joe stops laughing, and opens his eyes. He sat up, and looks at Tropius. He wanders of what she is about to do…

He than sees her turning around, and coming back. Than she leaps into the air, coming straight towards him. He realizes it, she is going to use body slam! He said out loud, "Oh no!"

Slam!

Tropius landed on top of him, forcing him into the ground. Tropius looks down at him; she covered the rest of his body. Except his head and arms are uncovered, and not forced into the ground. He looks up at her in surprise, didn't expected that.

Before he could say something, Tropius said, "You said I shouldn't go easy on you." Than she closed her eyes, and kisses him. His head in her mouth, and she licks his face. When she stopped, she pulled her head away. Looks down at him, and asks, "Remember the day you caught me? It is just like this…"

"Yeah, but I didn't really caught you. And you slam me instead of pushing me down," Joe said. "You said that day, 'my ma always say, when you ask a favor, best to return the favor right after'."

"Yeah," Tropius said, sounded surprise that he even remembered of what she said that day. "Yeah, when you helped me, I helped you."

"Yes, but I only picked the fruit that grew on your neck," Joe said. "You decided to come with me, instead of doing something else. So that got me to wander why…"

"Well after that day, you gave me happiness. Also a home on this island, a paradise," Tropius said. Than she thought of something, and asks, "You know why when I met you, I was alone?"

That thought didn't cross Joe's mind, so he asks, "No, why were you alone?"

"I left my family and go to find a new home. How two Tropius meet is by eating each other's fruit that grew on their necks. I couldn't find anyone, than I found you," Tropius said. "Now I have a new home, all because of you. New friends, and a good home, and it is all because of you."

"Well I am glad that I helped you than," Joe said. "You now probably have a perfect life here on the island…"

"And I thank you for it," Tropius said.

"Well now we have to resume our training," Joe said. "So can you please get off me…?" Tropius did, and Joe got himself back up. He looks up at the bright sky, soon the training be over. So he needs to keep his unknown promise that he made to Bayleef. He said he will train with her last, and he will.

Joe looks at Tropius, and said, "How about you take the rest of the day off, have some fun with all the other Pokemon. Relax and have fun…"

"Okay, thanks Joe," Tropius said. "Bye," and she runs off, heading towards the trees and leaving the training ground.

Joe saw her go, and turns to look where Bayleef is…

Mawile and Empoleon haven't switch partners, since the training with Seph. The other Pokemon think they both should train together for the time being.

So they trained, Mawile used iron defense when Empoleon struck her with metal claw. She fought back by swinging her big mouth in using iron head, and Empoleon dodges it by jumping back. He let's out mist out of his mouth, one of his moves. Than he went at her with fury attack, slashing his wings at her. She stops it with iron defense, and when he stopped his attack. Mawile struck him with sucker punch at the chin, sending him into the air. She than uses stockpile, inhaling air and holding it in.

Empoleon is envelop in water, and launches at her with aqua jet. She jumps out of the way, and uses stockpile once more. Inhaling more air, and holding it in.

Empoleon looses his water, and went straight at her in using drill peck. His beak is glowing, and seems the energy in it is spinning.

Mawile uses spit up, sending out a blast of energy out of her big mouth. Empoleon didn't know of that attack, and he is hit by the blast in the face. Empoleon lands on his back, and he quickly got up. Mawile watches him of where he stands, ready to use another move.

Empoleon runs at her, using metal claw. Mawile runs at him, using sucker punch. Before they struck, someone said out loud, "You two can stop now."

They both did stop, and they turn to see who said it. It was Seph, and he is looking at them with a smile. He than said, "Now that was a good battle between the two of you, its kind of to bad that you two didn't do that together against me."

"So why did you just stop us?" Empoleon asks, sounded mad and a bit tired.

"Well I felt a little bad a while ago," Seph said. "Than I thought, since Mawile wanted to be partnered up with me before. So Empoleon, you can take the rest of the day-off. Are you both happy about that?"

"Well of course I am," Empoleon said, forgetting his anger and shown a smile. Than he walks pass Mawile, and headed pass Seph. He said, "Thanks, and you two have a good or bad time." He than runs off, heading straight to the castle. The castle is still quite far…

Seph watches him go, and he turns to face Mawile. He asks, "So are you happy to have me as your partner?"

"Not really," Mawile said. "After what had happen a while ago, I feel like I don't want to face your true power."

"Fine with me, since I am just going to be easy on you," Seph said. "Just dodging or taking the blows that you bring out."

Mawile walks up to him, and looks at him in the eyes. She asks, "So you will go easy on me?"

"Yes," Seph said.

"I think you're lying," Mawile said, and she turns around and walks away.

"No I'm not," Seph said, and follows her.

Than her big mouth opens wide, and launches at him. He forgot about the mouth, and now the mouth snap him shut in there.

Mawile stops and said, "Oh I know you're not lying…" Than she spits him back out, and he landed on his back. She turns around, and looks at him.

Seph got up, and looks at her. He asks, "Why did you not swallow me?"

"Because we are about to train together, and I need to be ready to strike you," Mawile said. "So are you ready?"

"I have one little surprise for everyone," Seph said, and she sees that Mawile is just watching him. He raises both of his arms into the air, and his body begins glowing.

Mawile had to shut her eyes, from the brightness. The brightness faded, and she opens her eyes. Seph is glowing in steel armor, and she is surprise of that.

"I am Metal Seph!" Seph shouted, and his entire body appears to be covered in metal. "Now I am ready!" He runs towards her, slower than his usual.

Mawile swung her big mouth at him, glowing as she uses her iron head. She struck him, but felt pain at that. He tipped over to the side, and fell in the sand. He slowly got up, and is ready for some more.

Mawile than uses crunch, swinging her big mouth at him. Mouth open, and crunched him in. But than he just slips right out of it, and there was no scratch on the steel. She than uses sucker punch, aiming it at his chin.

She hit his chin, but he didn't felt it. More likely, she felt the pain in her hand. She looks at him in surprise, and said, "Ouch!"

"Mawile," Seph said, sounded like his voice mix with the tapping of metal. "I am now Metal Seph, covered in steel metal. So right now, you're facing another steel type. Equal to one self, of course some of your attacks won't work. You need to find my little weakness in the way I am, and I just can't tell you that." He than jumps up high, but not very high.

Mawile saw it, even thou the true weakness of steel types are fire types. But by the appearance of Metal Seph right now, he moves slower. He gets up slow, and jumps not very high. This means that Metal Seph's one other weakness is his speed.

And she knows of one move that might work, and she is going to use it. She runs forward, and got to the place where Seph is about to land. She than smiles at him and inhale air, breathes out and it is like a taunt to him. It is swagger, and increase your opponent's strength and confusing them. And Metal Seph has gotten the dose of the swagger, and he seems angry as his metal eyes glows red. He than went and struck at thin air, and struck once more at his own chin.

Mawile backs away, and watches this. Laughing quietly, don't want to get Metal Seph out of his confusion. He continues to strike at nothing, and dodging nothing.

Mawile uses this chance to use stockpile, her big mouth inhaling air. Holding it in and she waited for Metal Seph's next move. He just strikes at the sand, and he probably thought that was the target, so he rapidly hits it with his fists.

Mawile uses stockpile once more, inhaling more air and holding it in. Metal Seph still struck at the sand, and she sees the red eyes to begin to fade. He is slowly awakening from the confusion, and she needs to do one more stockpile. So she did, inhaling more air, and holding it. She felt like she is going to burst, and she has two choices. Either to spit up or swallow, swallow only heals her and she doesn't need that. She needs to get Metal Seph to get close, and he will loose against her spit up attack.

Metal Seph stares at the sand, realizing that he was only striking sand. He looks up, and sees Mawile waiting. He stands up, and said, "Ha-ha, very funny. Now let's see if you can dodge this!" He begins running towards her, raising his right metal hand into a metal fist. It is glowing and he is using mega punch.

He soon came closer to her, and she quickly spins around. Opens her mouth wide and uses spit up, launching a powerful beam of energy at him. Metal Seph runs straight at it, and he is sent back flying.

He shouted, "No!" He landed on his back, and his metal form converted to his original self.

Mawile turns around, and looks at him over there. She runs forward, going to him. As she stands beside him, she kneels down and looks down at him. She asks, "Are you okay?"

"Dang," Seph said, with his eyes still closed. "That is one strong energy beam, you must've use stockpile three times in using it. Too bad you didn't use it during the two on one, you and Empoleon could've won it."

"So your saying I am powerful than your split form?" Mawile asks.

"Not exactly, I've been hit by that blast because I didn't expect that. I was surprised when you used it," Seph said, and he opens his eyes and looks at her. "As a split form of three that were one, I am pretty much your equal. But combine into one, and you're no match."

"So Empoleon could've taken you down with some planning?" Mawile asks.

"That or he could've used hydro cannon. The strongest water attack," Seph said. "Its kind like of hyper beam, which if he miss he would loose."

"So what now?" Mawile asks.

Seph sat up, and slowly got himself back up. Mawile stands back up, and still looks at him. "Right now, the training of the day is over. So I best go tell all the other steel and bug Pokemon that the training is over."

"I'll come and help you with that," Mawile said, and they both walk towards all the other Pokemon who are still training.

Back at the other training area, where the poison and electric types are training. Arbok continues to listen to Iroth's story, and soon all the other Pokemon who are training nearby came and listen. Luxray, Manectric, Muk, Seviper, Drapion, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. They all sat down, and listened to Iroth telling his little story to Arbok.

Iroth is almost done, and he is still trapped in Arbok's coils. He said as he finishes, "Lastly I Seph and Joe arrives on Mount Coronet, ready to return to the island. I had Glameow, Vespiquen, Luxray, Floatzel, Torterra, and Lopunny when she was still a Buneary. Seph had Suicune, Froslass, Empoleon, and Garchomp. And Joe had Lucario, Drapion, Hippowdon, Staraptor, Rhyperior, and Infernape. Than we all return to the island, and we were greeted by all the Pokemon who I have captured in the past. So that is the story of what had happen in Johto and Sinnoh…"

Arbok said, "That is better hearing it instead of just watching it on TV. Thanks for the story…" Than she uncoils him, letting him go.

He looks up at the sky, and sees it is getting dark. So he said, "I guess the training is over, so after today. Relax and have fun, and be ready when the time comes. For you all are done with your training… Now it is time to go back to the castle…"

With that said they all got up and headed back into the forest. Going back to the castle…

Joe wandered of where Bayleef is first he went to Tauros. Tauros is partnered up with Torterra, and he said Bayleef partnered up with Girafarig.

So Joe went to see Girafarig, who is now with Sceptile. She said that Bayleef is partnered up with Kangaskhan. So he went to see Kangaskhan, and she said that Bayleef is taking a break near a small flower garden that is north from the training ground.

He is about to go that way, but first he looks up at the sky. It is pass the time that training should be over and Bayleef didn't had the time to train with him. So he decided to stay here and train with Bayleef, so first he needs to tell the other Pokemon.

"Ahem," said someone behind him. Joe turns around to see Sceptile and all the other Pokemon, and Sceptile said, "I notice the sky, it appears to be the time our training is over. How I can tell is because you sometimes look at the sky, even during training."

"Very observes, aren't you?" Joe asks him.

"Sometimes," Sceptile said. "So I guess you couldn't keep your little promise?"

"Actually I'm going to go see her right now," Joe said. "So all of you can return back to the castle, or go somewhere else on this island to relax."

Some of them nodded, and Sceptile holds out his right claw. Joe thought that Sceptile probably just wants to shake hands, and so Joe reaches his right hand. Sceptile grabbed his hand, and pulls him close. Use his left claw and slap on his back, and than let's go. He said, "You go enjoy yourself with Bayleef. And please, when you train with her, go gentle."

"I always do," Joe said. "All of you have a good night." They said good night back and went their separate ways. The grass and the three normal types headed back to the castle, and Joe walks to the north.

As he walks, he thinks of what to do tomorrow. After today, there are only three types left to train. Those types are fire, flying, and dragon. So usually Joe, Seph, and Iroth will take each type to train. But some of those three has another type, so the best choice is to have all three types train together. So which one of them is going to train the three types?

So as he walks and thinks at the same time, he has gotten to the location. He sees the flowers, but Bayleef isn't there. So he wanders of where she is, as he looks left to right.

He begins to hear a small noise, sounds like rustling in the grass. No tall grass, and probably the wind blowing. Than something was wrapping around his left leg, and so he looks down.

A vine is wrapping around it, and he recognizes it to be vine whip. Used by only grass Pokemon, and Bayleef can use vine whip.

Just than he is yanked into the air, being held upside down. Pulled through the air, near bushes and a tree. Bayleef came out, from behind the tree. She looks at him, as he looks at her.

"Can you let me down?" Joe asks.

Bayleef unwrap is leg, and he fell to the ground. Bayleef asks, "So have you come to train with me?" Looking down at him, bending her long neck.

Joe got himself back up, and said, "Yes. I'm sorry that I was late to train with you…"

She rubs her right cheek against his left, and said, "It is alright, as long as you are here. Now we can train together, I was getting sad. When I look up at the sky, I knew the time for the training is over. But when I saw you coming, I knew you were coming to train with me." Than she raises her big leaf on her head straight up, and move it around to produce the spicy aroma smell.

"Well I guess you knew than," Joe said, and he takes a few steps back. Bayleef moves her head back and looks at him. "Are you ready to train?"

Bayleef smiled, and said, "Yeah."

"Than come at me," Joe said.

Bayleef nodded, and she runs straight at him using tackle. Joe jumps and flips over her, and landed behind her as she ran forward. She turns around, and swung her big leaf from back to forward. Sending leafs at him; razor leaf is what she is using. Joe dodges each leaf, by bending his body backwards with his feet still touching the ground. Leafs went pass him, and he bends back up. Bayleef looks at him in surprise, and he saw her face and he said, "I can easily dodge few attacks. Come at me with moves, and try to hit me."

So she runs at him again, and uses her attack moves and others. Joe dodge few of her moves, and been hit by the ones that aren't consider attacks. She used tackle, growl, razor leaf, PoisonPowder, Reflect, magical leaf, natural gift, sweet scent, light screen, safeguard, aromatherapy, Solarbeam, synthesis, and body slam.

Joe begins to slow down because of Bayleef's growl, PoisonPowder, reflect, sweet scent, light screen, and aromatherapy.

Bayleef than jumps at him, in using body slam. Slamming him down to the ground, and he is knocked out. Bayleef used all the non-attacks, made him slow down. So the body slam is the move to take him out, for any other attack like razor leaf, magical leaf, and Solarbeam, and he would dodge them just like the first razor leaf.

Bayleef looks down at him, she is very tired. So she asks, "Are we done?"

"Yep," Joe said. "Now we need to return to the castle before it gets dark, so can you please get off me…"

Bayleef did, and Joe slowly got up. As he stands back up, he looks at Bayleef. She looks back, and she asks, "May I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead," Joe said.

"Do you know how I can evolve to the next form?" Bayleef asks.

"Yes," Joe said. "I expect that you will evolve after getting more experience, and when that everstone is gone. No doubt it is gone now…"

"Than why haven't I evolved during training?" Bayleef asks.

"It takes time, Bayleef," Joe said.

Bayleef understands, and nodded her head. She asks, "Remember what I said that day? When I become a Meganium?"

Joe remembered, and said, "Yes I do, you said that once you evolve you're going to try to kiss me again. I just hope it isn't on the big day…"

"Well I do hope so, anytime," Bayleef said. So they both begin walking together, heading back to the castle.

As soon as they both return, they saw all the other Pokemon and Seph and Iroth. The sun has just set, and appears all the Pokemon were waiting for the two.

Joe went and sat down against a tree, and Bayleef went and sat beside him. Soon both Seph and Iroth are covered in Pokemon, and few went to Joe and Bayleef. The ones are Milotic, Sealeo, Blaziken, Dragonair, Lugia, Glameow, and Feraligatr.

Feraligatr lied down, placing her big head against his left side of the body. Blaziken went and sat down on his stretch out legs, and laying her head down. Looking up to see Joe's face looking down at her, and she smiled. Bayleef laid her head beside Blazikens, her neck resting on his right arm.

Sealeo than went on top of Blaziken and Blaziken said careful. Soon she has Sealeo on top of her, and Joe's bottom half under her.

Lugia than went and pick up Bayleef, and sat her on her neck. Lugia places her head against Blaziken and Sealeo, Bayleef on Lugia's neck is close to Joe. Bayleef than places her head on his right shoulder, moving the leaf that places on top of his head. Lugia has her body right behind the tree, and than Glameow came beside Blaziken's head and rested her head against Joe's torso. Both Milotic and Dragonair came next, wrapping their bodies around them all. Dragonair places her head on top of Feraligatr, and Milotic places her head on top of Lugia's body.

Soon they all went to sleep, except Joe. He saw Seph and Iroth being covered in all the other Pokemon, and appears he is the only one to watch the stars come out. So with that, he did his usual favorite thing to do. Star gaze…

End of Chapter 21

Written by Josephiroth


	22. Chapter 22

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 22

The next day, the sun slowly rises. The Pokemon are still asleep, all except Joe, Seph, and Iroth. They're waiting for all the other Pokemon to wake up, and so that today will be the last day of training.  
The only ones they need to train are fire, dragon, and flying types. How many there are is twenty-two, all together. So the best option is for all three types to train together.  
Since there is only one group left, they decided that Seph and Iroth are to train them. While Joe goes back to the library, and work on last finish business.  
But first, they need to wait. The sun is just rising, and the Pokemon are still resting.  
When the sun got higher, brightening the area. One by one, the Pokemon slowly woke up. Getting off of the three, stretching and yawning.  
Joe, Seph, and Iroth also got up, as they watch all the other Pokemon. Seph and Iroth looks at Joe, and Joe nodded. Than he slowly faded away, he teleported to a new location.  
Seph and Iroth looks at all the Pokemon, and Seph said out loud. "Good morning to you all."  
They all replied back, saying good morning. Than Iroth said, "Today is the last day of training…" The Pokemon begin to cheer about this, they won't need to train for the next three days. They all can either have fun or relaxation.  
"So could the selected Pokemon come forward, for their last day of training. When we're done," Seph said.  
"Than you have no worry about training before the big day," said Iroth. So all the Pokemon nodded, and Seph and Iroth began the list.  
"First is Blaziken," said Seph, and she came towards the duo.  
"Next is Typhosion," said Iroth, and he came forward.  
"Houndoom," said Seph.  
"Infernape," said Iroth.  
"Chartwins," said Seph.  
"Rapidash," said Iroth.  
"Rayquaza," said Seph.  
"Salamence," said Iroth.  
"Tropius," said Seph.  
"Lugia," said Iroth.  
"Xatu," said Seph.  
"Staraptor," said Iroth.  
"Vespiquen," said Seph.  
"Dragonite," said Iroth.  
"Gyarados," said Seph.  
"Scyther," said Iroth.  
"Flygon," said Seph.  
"Latias," said Iroth.  
"Kingdra," said Seph.  
"Garchomp," said Iroth.  
"And Dragonair," said the both of them.  
"So all the rest that weren't selected," said Seph.  
"Please go and have your daily fun activity," said Iroth.  
But than Bayleef didn't turn away, she asks, "Where is Joe?" Than all the others were asking the same question…  
"Joe has important business within the castle to do," said Seph.  
"So please do not disturb him," said Iroth.  
"Unless there is something you need to ask," said the both of them.  
And so Seph and Iroth were left with the three types, and they began there little journey to the mountain training area. While all the others are either going to relax or play.

Joe is back in the library, he just teleported in front of the desk. Without doing anything, his chair pulled and the desk drawer pulls out and paper, ink, and the feather pen came out. Joe walks around the desk, sat down in his chair. Pulled closer to the desk, and begin to think.  
For starters, his future opponents for the big day… They are Ash, Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, Gary, Paul, Conway, Zoey, Kenny, Nando, Harrison, Ritchie, James, Jessie, and Cynthia. Sixteen trainers and some may or may not come to the island. After all, it is their decision.  
He needs to make the list, a list that puts the trainers in order. To see of which ones goes first and goes last. No doubt Paul will want his battle first, impatient and strangely determine. So Paul is first, and also the one that needs to be taught a lesson.  
James and Jessie could go after Paul, a tag team battle. If they do something bad, like try to steal his Pokemon. Well, they will get what they deserve.  
Than a new thought came to mind, there are sixteen trainers. A tag team tournament maybe? It is quite possible, but it depends on who they are partnered up with.  
So back to the list, how about Ritchie. Than Kenny, Nando, Harrison, Conway, Brock, Misty, May, and Dawn. So which one should be the last, Cynthia or Ash.  
If Ash goes after Cynthia, and Joe beats Cynthia. It is either he is determined or he might decide to give up. So the best option is to face Ash before Cynthia.  
So he continues to write down on the list, making little choices.

Back with Seph and Iroth, they have the group all partnered up. Since they're both there as a duo, they each also train with the Pokemon. Seph is with Blaziken and Iroth is with Scyther. Staraptor is with Vespiquen, the Chartwins are together. Typhosion with Infernape, and Houndoom with Rapidash. Rayquaza with Lugia, Salamence with Flygon. Dragonite with Latias, Dragonair with Gyarados. Kingdra with Tropius, Xatu with Garchomp.  
Once in awhile, they would switch partners. So Seph is dodging Blaziken's fire attacks, and Scyther is trying to strike Iroth with her blades. They're nearly training close together, so Scyther had to try to dodge Blazikens flame that misses Seph.  
After another dodge, Scyther is struck in the shoulder by Blaziken's flame. She moans from the burn, and she yelled, "Blaziken! Watch where breathe your flames!"  
"Scyther, you were in my way! Don't blame me for you being so slow!" Blaziken said. Than she looks up at Seph, who is about to land. She leaps at him, lifting her right leg straight at him. Leg went on fire, she is using blaze kick.  
Seph saw it, and bend backwards to dodge her attack. Seph heard her talked to Scyther, and so he said, "I don't think you should lecture her about slowness." He bends back up, turns around and watches her.  
Scyther watches them, and just than heard Iroth say, "You're facing me, not Seph." She turns to face Iroth, and flew straight at him with her bug wings flapping. Cross her blades together in an x, and the arms begins glowing. Scyther is using X-Scissor…  
Iroth saw her coming, and as she came two feet closer. With his speed, he went down fast. Dodging her attack by bending down, than rolled under her.  
As he slowly stops, his hands on the ground. He pushed as he jumps back in the air, twirls around. Straighten up; he lands on his feet and his back to Seph's back.  
Scyther stops, and went back at him once more with X-Scissor. Blaziken runs towards them, with her right fist bursting in flames. Using fire punch she is…  
Both Seph and Iroth saw them, and they both smiled at the same time. Than they both jump sideways, jumping away from each other. Blazikens fire punch struck Scythers X-Scissor, and than they both fell on their backs.  
They both got back up, and look at each other. They begin arguing each other, saying "Why did you hit me? You should've stayed out of my way! Why you…!"  
They begin striking each other, fire against blades. Seph and Iroth watch the two from their own point of view. Than they look at each other, and nodded.  
Seph said, "You two needs to learn teamwork."  
"Yes indeed," said Iroth.  
Both Scyther and Blaziken stopped, and each look at the separate individuals. Scyther said out loud, "I only do well with Scizor. How can I team up with this wild fire?"  
At that made Blaziken a bit madder, and so she said, "I do quite well alone! I don't need to team up with this annoying bug!"  
"This is why you need to learn," Iroth said.  
Seph said, "From your little argument, you both need to learn it."  
"For us, Seph and I work as one. So in three," Iroth said.  
Seph said, "We fight as a team. And we always remain victorious."  
"So work together to achieve your goals," said the both of them. "If not, you will never achieve… only failure."  
Both Blaziken and Scyther look at each other, they maybe friends. But it seems they prefer to fight alone when in tag team battles.  
All the other fire, flying, and dragon type Pokemon saw this. They stopped and watched the four. Both Seph and Iroth saw them, they didn't like them to ignore their training and just watch this petty argument.  
Seph looks at one crowd, as Iroth looks at another crowd. They both said at the same time, "All of you return to your training. Is this argument bothering you all's concentration…?"  
Some shook their heads, nodded, and saying yes or no. Blaziken and Scyther turns and watches Seph and Iroth. The two said once more, "Than us four will go to a different training ground, and come back here soon." Blaziken and Scyther are surprise of this, and wander where this new training area going to be…  
All the other Pokemon are also surprise, and some say you don't need too. Both Seph and Iroth raised both of their arms in the air, and soon the four slowly disappear. All the fire, flying, and dragon type Pokemon stare in surprise, and they now wander of where they have gone to…

Back at the castle library, as Joe worked on his work. He was writing on a list, and was also listening to Seph and Iroth. Since as one, he knows where Seph, Iroth, Blaziken, and Scyther are going to.  
But he is also wandering, what if someone doesn't sees them there. He knows of the location, and going there might be very helpful. Will both Blaziken and Scyther work together, or not at all…?

All four of them arrived in a forest, and both Blaziken and Scyther look around in confusion. The area they're in is not what they have seen, so they're not on the island. So if not on the island, where are they?  
Scyther looks at Seph and Iroth, who are standing beside each other. She asks, "Where are we?"  
"We are not on the island," Seph said.  
"For what you both need to do is learn to work as a team. If we go to some other area, we will be watched by friends. No doubt you two don't want to be seen arguing each other," Iroth said.  
"So by coming here, we hope you both will learn teamwork. And I thought of something good," Seph said.  
Iroth looks to his right, looking down the path. Lifting his right hand, and pointed down there. Both Blaziken and Scyther look in that direction, and they see a city.  
Blaziken asks, "What city is that?"  
"It is Goldenrod City," said Iroth. "For we all are in the Johto region…"  
"What?" Both Scyther and Blaziken ask at the same time.  
"Why come to the Johto region instead of Kanto?" Scyther asks.  
"Forget Kanto, why not Hoenn?" Blaziken asks.  
"Well we thought of this region because we only spend two days here," Seph said.  
"For we been in Hoenn, Kanto, and Sinnoh longer than Johto," Iroth said.  
"So we will spend the rest of the morning and half of noon here," said Seph.  
"So both of you can work together," said Iroth.  
Both Blaziken and Scyther look at each other in surprise. Than Blaziken asks, "But why so long of time?"  
"And just going to be in the city?" Scyther asks. "You both don't have our ultra balls."  
"For one thing, you both will be working together in tag battles. To learn to work together," Seph said. "Maybe your opponents should be other Pokemon…"  
"And for another thing, our opponents will have to face both of you. Plus both of you might learn to work together from your opponents," Iroth said.  
"But…" Blaziken asks, but than they begin hearing noises coming from the city.  
"To late to ask your question, possibly a trainer is coming this way at this minute," said Seph. So Seph and Iroth look down the path that leads to Goldenrod City, with Blaziken and Scyther behind them.  
They see a person running down the path, a person dressed in green clothing. The clothing made the human look like a Pokemon, and from the memory that belongs to Ash and Brock. The person is a Pokemon coordinator name Harley; a Pokemon coordinator does weird uniqueness. Better than Jessie's whacky coordination.  
Harley stops in front of the two, and stares at them in surprise. He said out loud, "Oh my goodness! I had seen both of you at Ecruteak City. You both are part of the God/Trainer thingy… Wait, where is the third?"  
Seph and Iroth are irritated of the way Harley speak, is he either doing humor or creepiness. They both said at the same time, "Joe is working at home, and we both are here to help our two Pokemon to work together. So if you want a battle with us, than bring out your two Pokemon. Two on two tag team battle…"  
"Wow, you both can talk at the same time," Harley said. "How marvelous! But you both can be more convincing if you both be in your truer form…"  
"Can't do that, in order for that we need the third," said the both of them. "So if you think you cannot handle the two of us, than I guess you are no match for us."  
"What? I didn't think that," Harley said.  
"Than I say he is probably afraid, huh," Seph said to Iroth.  
"Indeed," Iroth replied.  
Harley said, "Why you!" He turns around, and begins walking away.  
Blaziken and Scyther look at Seph and Iroth, and Blaziken asks, "Why did you made him mad?"  
"That is the only way to make him have a battle," Seph said.  
"Otherwise, he will just talk in a strange tone. To make us irritated or embarrass about something. That is how he did it to May," Iroth said.  
Just than, someone spoke in Seph and Iroth minds. They know it is Joe, and they heard him say. It takes one trainer to have a battle with one person, in having two on two Pokemon battle. You both are facing Harley, so who is watching the training?  
Both Seph and Iroth slap their heads in irritation, and look at each other. Iroth said to Seph, Blaziken, and Scyther, "I will go back to help train the Pokemon who are training at this moment."  
"Why?" Scyther asks.  
"Because one of us three have to keep watch of the training," said Seph. "In case a Pokemon gets damaged badly…" Both Blaziken and Scyther nodded at this, knowing that is probably the right thing for Iroth to do.  
Iroth slowly faded away, teleported back to the island. Than they heard, "Hey, where is your cowardly brother?"  
Seph, Blaziken, and Scyther look straight at Harley. Apparently waiting for them, as he pulls out two poke balls from his pocket.  
"It takes one of us to take someone like you down," Seph said. "If I require him, you probably had to be elite. But no, you are just a rookie in battle. So how come your not walking away like a creepy boy you are. Have you gain courage to face us?"  
"Why you…!" Harley said in anger, and he throws two poke balls into the air. He said, "Come on out Cacturne and Wigglytuff. Show this wannabe who is the best!"  
A scarecrow shape Pokemon and a balloon Pokemon came out. They both look at the three, trying to intimidate them with their faces.  
Seph rolled his eyes, and Blaziken stretches her arms and legs. Scyther is rubbing her blades together, waiting for the battle to start. Seph sees that Harley in his clothing made him look like his Cacturne.  
He asks, "Harley, why are you dress up like your Cacturne? Do you like Cacturne very much?"  
"Yes, I love my adorable Pokemon. Cacturne is my favorite, and Wigglytuff is the best fighter," Harley said.  
"So I guess you hate yourself very much than," Seph said, at this made Blaziken and Scyther quietly laugh a bit.  
Harley glares at Seph in pure anger, and shouted, "Cacturne, use needle arm! Wigglytuff, use doubleslap!" Both of his Pokemon runs straight at the three, Cacturne's right arm begin glowing and Wigglytuff is running behind it.  
Seph recognize this when he faced May in the Kanto Grand Festival. So he said quietly to the Pokemon behind him, "Blaziken, run straight at Cacturne. Jump over it when about three feet closer to you, and use blaze kick on Wigglytuff. Scyther, run behind Blaziken. Use X-Scissor at the same moment when Cacturne about to dodge Blaziken."  
Both Blaziken and Scyther look at each other, not trusting each other that they might handle this strategy. But they just nodded, and Blaziken runs straight at Cacturne with Scyther behind him.  
When Cacturne came closer to Blaziken, Harley said out loud, "Cacturne, jump out of the way!" Cacturne knows this strategy, been used almost hundred times. So it jumps to its left, but they didn't realize Blaziken flips over Cacturne before it dodges.  
Harley stares in surprise when he saw Blaziken hit Wigglytuff with Blaze kick. And Scyther striking Cacturne with X-Scissor, sending Cacturne backwards. Wigglytuff bounced off the ground after the kick, and landed near Cacturne.  
Both Cacturne and Wigglytuff hit to the ground side by side, both fainted. Harley shouted, "Oh no! My darling Pokemon!" He calls back his two Pokemon, and glares at Seph.  
"Didn't expect I would not know your strategy, did you?" Seph asks as he grins.  
"How did you know my strategy?" Harley asks in surprise.  
Both Blaziken and Scyther came back behind Seph, and before Seph said. He thought; best not tell him of scanning memories from Ash and Brock. "I seen it on TV, remember I was acting human in the past."  
"But… But…" Harley said.  
"Now I am confused," Seph said.  
"Why are you confused?" Blaziken asks.  
"I seen May go into the Wallace Cup, and manage to get to the finals. So how come Harley can't dodge Blaziken and Scyther attacks?"  
"I was distracted," Harley said, trying to convince them.  
Seph crosses his arms, and said, "You were distracted by your anger. A good trainer can control his anger, and from what I and my Pokemon witness. So you are no good of a trainer, so you should control your anger more often."  
"But…" Harley said, sounded a bit angry and little frighten.  
"You want me to say more?" Seph said, and he waited for Harley to say something. He didn't, so Seph said, "Well you made a bad choice of Pokemon to use against Blaziken and Scyther. For Cacturne is weak against fire and bug, and Wigglytuff is weak against fire. Plus having Wigglytuff as a balloon Pokemon, perfect but also has drawback. Wigglytuff can easily sent flying away from a powerful blast. Having Wigglytuff sent straight at awaiting Pokemon that is ready to use a powerful attack."  
He sees Harley stares at him in surprise and also anger. So Seph said, "So right now, you best go back to the Pokemon center. By than, you will be calmed down and more ready for a Pokemon battle. If you want a rematch, than I will wait for you here…"  
Harley turns around, and runs straight to the city. He shouted back, "I won't forget this!"  
As they saw him run back to the city, Seph realized that he forgot to give the emblem in knowing he faced him. Then he heard ahem behind him, so he turns and looks up at Blaziken and Scyther. They were not happy for some reason, and they had their arms crossed.  
Seph asks, "Now what did I do wrong?"  
"Why did you badmouth him?" Blaziken asks.  
"That was not very nice of you," Scyther said. They both nodded at this…  
"Well yeah I know," Seph said. "From the memory I learned from Ash and Brock. When they first met with Harley in the Hoenn region. Harley gave May a bad time at contest when they're both in it. He even sometimes cheats, and a bad trainer cheats. From the memory, I don't like the way he did those things. Making his opponent embarrass of something, and trying to make sure that May never enters into a contest. The only way that trainer could win is without cheating. Get what I mean?"  
They both understand what he means, but in this battle he didn't cheat in some way. So Blaziken said, "Yeah, but he didn't cheat now…"  
"And all you did is make him angry, and than badmouthing him. Won't that make him want to cheat in battles?" Scyther asks.  
"Whoops," Seph said, slapping his head with his right arm. "Didn't realize that, best not do like that again…"  
"Well I hope not," Blaziken said. "For we like you better as nice guy.," and they both nodded at this.  
"I'll do that," Seph said. "I will only act like that when I face a trainer who cheats or very disrespectful. Agreed?" He raises his right hand out, and holds it in the air.  
Both Blaziken and Scyther said, "Agreed." They both reach out to shake his hand, but Blaziken's right claw and Scyther's right blade keeps bumping into each other. Soon they both begin arguing that Seph is shaking their claw or blade.  
"Not this again," Seph said, he crosses his arms and looks at them both. They were still arguing, and they soon saw his face.  
They both turn to face him, and they ask at the same time, "What?"  
"You two are arguing again," Seph said. "And I thought we could return to the island now, but I guess more training in teamwork is in order. So we stay here until you both learn…"  
They both talked to him at the same time, saying we can train back on the island. No need to stay here, better to train together in a group of four might be better. Seph said, "The only way we can return to the island, is both of you to cooperate and be a team."  
They both just said aw, and sag their arms, torso and head. They stare at Seph with depress and sad eyes…  
Seph asks, "Why are you two doing that?"  
"We thought that we pass," said Scyther.  
"When we battle against Cacturne and Wigglytuff," said Blaziken. "We worked as a team, like you wanted."  
"Yes you did," Seph said with a smile. "But than you two begin arguing about a simple handshake, there is nothing to be sad about…"  
"We did well when you told us of what to do in the battle," Scyther said.  
"Yeah, it might've been longer if you hadn't told us to do those things," said Blaziken. They both nodded, and Blaziken said once more, "And look, we're both agreeing now…"  
"Not convince," Seph said, and the two Pokemon return to their sad looks. Seph shook his head, and said, "Look, if we return and do training with you two against me and Iroth. You two will be arguing again…" They both moaned, and move closer to his face.  
"Fine," Seph said in irritation, "we will return to the island." They both smiled, and stand back up straight. "After one battle with another trainer," he continued, and they both said aw.  
They both said, "Fine."  
"And soon after that battle, we will return to the island," Seph said. Both Blaziken and Scyther brighten up and smiled, than they both leaps on him.  
He fell on his back, with his two big Pokemon on top of him. He looks at them in surprise, as they nudge their heads against his had.  
He said than, "But there is one little drawback…" Both Blaziken and Scyther stop their nudging their heads with his, and they looks at him. He continues, "The next battle, I will not tell you what to do. You two are to work together instead of me telling you both what to do."  
"What?" they ask at the same time in surprise.  
"You two argue a lot when you both try to do the same thing at the same time. And sometimes strike each other in training," Seph said. "So you two need to learn to train together as a team. As soon as you both begin to work together, we will return to the island. You both will gain truer friendship in Teamwork after winning together in the next battle. Or go back to the island, embarrassed."  
They both look at him in surprise of what he said. They got off of him, and look at each other. Seph got back up, and looks at them both. He asks, "So do you both understand?"  
They both agreed, but they didn't like it. Than they heard a new voice, "Are you Josephiroth?"  
All three of them turn towards to see who asked. Seph recognizes the boy from Ash's and Brock's memories, he is Drew. He is May's Rival, and probably one of worthy opponents.  
So Seph said, "Not entirely, I am Seph, one of the three."  
"Same thing," Drew said. "I am here to challenge you Seph, as you said on TV. I had to get here first before all the other trainers could."  
Seph looks at him with a confused face, he asks, "How many?"  
"I don't know, probably thirty maybe," Drew said.  
Seph looks at Drew in surprise… He thought, that is going to take a whole lot of time. And we must return soon…  
He than said, "Let us have a good battle. But first thing I need to tell you, the reason I am here is to have my two Pokemon here to train together. Their always arguing with each other, and do great when I tell them what they do in a Pokemon battle. So now I am having these two to battle you without me telling them of what to do. Alright?"  
Drew than asks, "Where is the point in that? I came here to face you, not help you train your two Pokemon."  
Seph said than, "Well will your two Pokemon can handle my two. For they both have defeated your friend Harley with one move. So pretty much I am sort of making it easier for you, a little."  
"Fine than," Drew said, and he throws two poke balls into the air. He calls out, "Come on out Flygon, and Absol!"  
The same kind of desert dragon Pokemon that Seph has on the island, and a disaster Pokemon. White fur, four legs, and one horn, it is an Absol. From memory he learned from Ash and Brock, May fought these two with her two Pokemon.  
So to face a dark type like Absol, it is either bug or fighting types. Good thing for Scyther… And to face a ground/dragon type Pokemon, the best type(s) would be ice or dragon type. This is a problem…  
He turns to Blaziken and Scyther, and said, "Before the battle, I will give you two a hint. Have Scyther fight Absol, and most importantly is to work together. Now go…"  
Both Blaziken and Scyther nodded, and walks pass him. Now facing their opponents, and now ready to work together. Before they got ready to use a move, they look to each other and nodded.  
"Absol, use razor wind! And Flygon, you use supersonic," said Drew. Absol turns his head to the far right, and swung the blade in sending an energy attack. And Flygon opens wide, and use supersonic on them.  
Blaziken saw the moves heading straight at them, so Blaziken jumps high. And Scyther than uses double team, making several false selves and misses the attacks.  
With her speed, Blaziken headed straight towards Flygon. She is using Aerial Ace, and this surprise Seph a bit. Flygon took the hit, and slams against the ground. Nearly fainted, and slowly got back up.  
Just than Scyther went straight at Flygon in using steel wing, with her wings glowing. She struck it as she went pass it, and this made Seph more confused.  
Flygon hits the ground again, and fainted. Drew calls it back in, and said, "Absol, use water pulse!"  
"What?" Seph asks in surprise.  
Absol opens its mouth wide, a blue orb forms. Sending it straight at Blaziken…  
Scyther saw this, and jumps into its direction. Than it burst, and Seph thought, now you are going to be confused… But than he see Scyther there with some kind of barrier around her, she has used protect!  
"What?" Seph asks, sounded shock as he holds his arms up and his hands on his head.  
Than Blaziken leaps over Scyther, and sends a tremendous beam from her mouth at Absol. That is hyper beam! Seph thought, what is going on here?  
The hyper beam struck Absol in the face, and soon fainted. Drew stares in surprise, and calls his Absol back into the ball.  
Blaziken and Scyther turn and headed towards Seph, feeling quite happy with themselves. Than they saw Seph's face, and they both ask at the same time, "What?"  
"How…?" Seph asks, still sounded a bit shock.  
"How what?" Blaziken asks.  
Seph asks, "How can you Blaziken be able to use Aerial Ace and hyper beam? And you Scyther, how can you use steel wing and protect?" He looks pass them, and shouted, "And how can Absol be able to use water pulse?"  
Drew came over to them, and said, "All the Pokemon can learn a different type move…"  
"Any move?" Seph asks, still sounded confused.  
"No," Drew said. He takes off his backpack, opens it and pulls out a small but a thick book. He holds it to Seph, and said, "This book can tell you of how to teach your certain Pokemon to learn those moves. So take it…"  
"I cannot, it is your book," Seph said.  
"Go ahead and take it," Drew said. "I don't need it…"  
Than Seph thought of something better, he reaches out with his right. Palm over the book, and then the book begins glowing.  
Drew stares at the book in surprise, and slowly a small orb came out and close to Seph's hand. He flips the palm back up, the orb floating above it. Than it begins to take shape, and soon there is a similar book in his hand.  
Drew stares in surprise, and asks, "How did you do that?"  
"A simple replication," Seph said. He opens the book, and read the first sentence in it, "This is the book that can help you teach your Pokemon to learn a different move,' is that what it say on the first page?"  
Drew opens the book to the first page, and read the first sentence. He said, "Yep."  
"Okay a simple replication complete," Seph said, closing the book and holds it to the side of him. "For the help, the battle, and the book," he said, and lifted his left hand and holds it out.  
Palms up, and an orb appears. Shaped into two orbs, two diamond emblems. Than another orb, just a diamond. Drew said, "Thanks," and he takes the three rocks.  
"Can you give the second emblem to Harley?" Seph asks. "For he just ran off before I could give him one…"  
"Alright, and have a good time in the next battles," Drew said, putting the diamonds in his backpack along with his book. Said bye and headed back to the city…  
Seph turns to Blaziken and Scyther, and said, "Okay, you both did well. And so as I promise before, we go." Both Blaziken and Scyther could probably give him a hug or something, they slowly faded. Teleporting back to the island, just before several trainers arrive. May is among them, and they all just ran down the path in search of Seph.

As Joe looks at the list, sitting in his chair. Than he notice three figures appearing in front of him, and he notice Seph, Blaziken, and Scyther there. Seph put the book on the desk as Blaziken and Scyther went on him, and soon disappears once more.  
Joe puts the list down, and used his mind to put the paper, the ink and feather pen into the desk drawer. Closing the drawer, and grabs the book. He said, "Thanks Seph," and he opens the book and read.

Seph reappears in the training area, near Iroth standing as he watches all the Pokemon train. Seph lands on his back, with Blaziken and Scyther on top of him.  
Iroth turns to see them, and he said, "Well done to you both." Both Scyther and Blaziken look up to see Iroth there, and they quickly got off of Seph.  
Seph got himself back up, and stands beside Iroth. So they ask at the same time, "So are you two ready?"  
Both Blaziken and Scyther say hmm and smiled to each other. Soon they all begin training, Seph and Iroth dodging Scyther's and Blaziken's moves. Now Scyther and Blaziken are working together, they finally got teamwork. So with the rest of the day, they continue training.

Joe still read the book, right now he is reading the possible moves Ninetales could learn. He read out loud, "Ninetales can be taught to use roar, toxic, hidden power, sunny day, hyper beam, protect, safeguard, frustration, iron tail, return, dig, double team, fire blast, facade, secret power, rest, attract, and overheat. Wow now, that is quite perfect to know. Unless she already knows these moves."  
Than he turns the pages, looking for another name title of the Pokemon he has. The names are in alphabetical order, and he turn page to page. Passing Ninjask, Noctowl, Nosepass, Numel, Nuzleaf, Octillery, Oddish, Omanyte, Omastar, than Onix.  
He than read the words out loud, "Onix can be taught to use roar, toxic, hidden power, sunny day, taunt, protect, frustration, earthquake, return, dig, double team, rock tomb, torment, facade, secret power, rest, and attract. Good moves, and…  
"Wait a second," he said, and flip back a few pages to see Gligars page. Got there, and turns the page to see Gliscor. But he only see is Gloom in the title, and he said out loud, "This book only tells me the moves the Pokemon can learn from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. None for Sinnoh Pokemon! Now that is not fair," he said, sounded a bit mad. He turns to Gligar's page, and read the moves. He doesn't see the words X-Scissor on it, and he says out loud once more, "Not only that, but the moves Pokemon can learn in Sinnoh! Like X-Scissor and Close Combat. Well at least my Pokemon knows them…  
Than he hears knocking on the door and Joe looks up from the book. He says, "Enter," and slowly the door opens.  
Mewtwo comes in, and being followed by Arcanine, Armaldo, Espeon, Kabutops, and Ninetales. Mewtwo came up to the desk, and looks at Joe. He asks, "Is there something the matter? You were talking out loud, and we could hear you when we were coming here."  
Joe closes his book, and sat it down on the desk. He said, "I was reading an old book, a book that can help you teach a certain move to your Pokemon. Problem is, this book only contains moves from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. No Pokemon from Sinnoh and their moves that they can be taught with. Now I just have to guess for them…" Than with his mind, the book floated into the air. Headed straight towards a book shelf, and setting itself beside other books on the shelf.  
He than asks, "So how are you? And how are you guys?"  
They all said fine, feeling dandy, and okay. So Joe asks, "So Mewtwo, what are you going to teach them in here now?"  
"Actually by judging of the sky outside, we all should be returning to bed soon," Mewtwo said, and Joe turns to look out the window. He notices the sky, and sees the sun is about to set soon.  
He turns back to face Mewtwo, and asks, "So why come in here than? Why not just go back to bed, or teach them something?"  
"No," Mewtwo said. "I came in to ask you if you are doing something tomorrow."  
"Nothing really," Joe said.  
"Well your Pokemon kids want to have fun with you tomorrow," Mewtwo said. Joe looks pass Mewtwo the see the five.  
But than Espeon leaps on to the desk, and so did Ninetales. Arcanine came around the desk on the left, and Kabutops and Armaldo came around on the right. They all came up to him, and ask at the same time, "Please…"  
"Quite fine with me," Joe said. "Actually I was thinking of doing that while I was working on the list…"  
They all smiled, and went to try to hug him. But than he said, "Do not hug me when I am sitting in a chair." So he pushes the chair back, and stands back up. Than pushing the chair back into the desk, and he looks at all his Pokemon.  
Both Kabutops and Armaldo pick up Joe, and put him on Arcanine's back. Joe looks at them, and said, "I can walk…" But they ignored and Arcanine headed towards the door. But first stop near Mewtwo, and this gave Joe a chance to say good night before Arcanine went on. Joe bonked his head at the top of the doorway, and is still being carried by Arcanine. Espeon, Ninetales, Armaldo and Kabutops runs after them, leaving Mewtwo in the library.  
Mewtwo watches them go, and than he looks up at the bookshelves. He asks himself, "Now, which book will be best for the night?" He than notice one, and with his powers. Holding his left palm out and his body glowed in blue color a bit.  
A book came off the shelf, and came to his hand. He grabs it, and let's goes of it from his psychic power. He looks at the title, and read it out loud, "DeeDee: The Reason why Dawn's friends call her that…" He than pulls out a chair nearby and sat down. Opens the book and begins reading, and later he laughs a bit.

Arcanine carried Joe into a room, followed by all the others. Than Arcanine shook Joe off him, and Joe landed on the bed. Before he manages to get up, Arcanine came on top of him. Than went to lie down near him, putting Joe's head in his paws as he looks down at him.  
Than Ninetales came on top of his legs, and lies down on them as she watches Joe's face. Than Kabutops lies down beside his left, and Armaldo on his right. Soon Espeon leaps over Kabutops, and on top of Joe's torso. Than lies down on him, and they're all ready for sleep.  
"Goodnight Ninetales, goodnight Arcanine, goodnight Kabutops, goodnight Armaldo, and goodnight Espeon," Joe said to them all.  
"Goodnight Joe," said Espeon.  
"Goodnight papa," said Kabutops, Armaldo, Ninetales and Arcanine. Soon all the Pokemon are asleep, and Joe won't be able to star gaze for the night.  
Two reasons, one is that he cannot see the window. The second can also answer why for the first question; Arcanine's head is on top of his.

Seph, Iroth, and all the Pokemon they were training are heading back to the castle. But there is a slight difference with Seph and Iroth.  
Seph is nearly burnt, and his hair is on fire. And Iroth's clothing is nearly cut to shreds and has himself a Mohawk. They were both defeated by Blaziken and Scyther.  
As soon as they came close to the lake, Seph went to it. Dunk his head in, and got rid the flames. When he pulled his head back out, his hair is practically crispy and wet.  
So he joins back with the group, and soon got back to the castle. And as the sunset, both Seph and Iroth are covered in two groups of Pokemon that rested on top of them.  
As soon as everyone is asleep, except Seph and Iroth. They can't do stargaze, for Seph has Arbok on top of him. And Iroth has Blaziken under him and Bayleef on top of him and her leaf on his face.  
So all three of them cannot see the stars, but they can easily imagine it. For constantly looking up at them nearly every night, they can practically tell where the stars are.

End of Chapter 22  
Written by Josephiroth


	23. Chapter 23

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 23

The next day, as the sun rises. Inside the castle, in the room where Joe and five of his Pokemon slept. Technically Joe isn't asleep, only thinking of what to do the next day. He promises the five Pokemon he has with him at the moment that he would spend the day with them. So the question is, what will they do today?  
He can't see anything, since Arcanine's head is still on his face. But he can Espeon is still on his torso, sound asleep. Ninetales as well, sleeping on his legs. Both Kabutops and Armaldo are too asleep, but also sometimes move their arms a bit.  
If he speaks, his voice will be muffled by Arcanine's fur. He can hear all them breathe as they sleep, even thou Arcanine's paws are practically on his ears.  
So he can't do a thing at the moment, and the best option is to let them sleep. Just right now, he is bored. What he sometimes does when being bored is to have a nap. But soon his Pokemon will awaken, so he will just take a short nap. So he shut his eyes, and went to sleep.

Outside of the castle, Seph and Iroth are still covered in their Pokemon. Seph is still surround by his Pokemon, and he can't make any of them out. For some has a wing, a leg, an arm on each other. But also Arbok's underbelly, which made the area under her seem like a tent.  
Iroth can see the sky, getting brighter. Bayleef's leaf moved from his face, and he could see a few things. He looks to his left, and he sees Feraligatr sleeping there with Gardevoir on top of her. To his right, he sees Tropius with Mawile on top of her. From the comfort under him, he turns his head a bit farther to the right and upward. He sees Blaziken's head, and she still sounded asleep.  
Both Seph and Iroth clothing and hair change back to normal during the night. Seph's body is no longer burnt, and his clothing is normal once more. Iroth's shredded clothing became whole, and his Mohawk turn back to his usual hairstyle.  
So the question they had asks themselves are, what to do today? No more training, pretty much they can do what the ones did when they arrive to the island. Relax, play, or a little extra training. They think there won't be anymore training, since the training of each type is over.  
No point to train, since all of his Pokemon are pretty much super strong. Just facing trainers like Drew and Harley, his Pokemon took down their opponents Pokemon with only two moves or less.  
So what to do today?

An hour later, back in the castle. Joe still slept, but than he feel something moving across his face. He felt no fur on his face, so he opens his eyes.  
Joe sees Arcanine licking his face, and Arcanine stopped and said, "Morning papa."  
Than he begins to feel some more licking on his chin, and he bends his head forward to see. Ninetales is there, and than he felt nudging against the right side of his head. It is Espeon, and they both said morning.  
Than he felt two more just leap on to him on his left, Kabutops and Armaldo. They than said good morning as well and soon they let Joe get up.  
Both Ninetales and Espeon got off of him, and Joe moved and got of the bed. Stands back up, and turn around to look at them. He smiled, and said, "Good morning to you all. So what kind of fun you five want to do toady?"  
"I know, I know," Armaldo said, raising his left pincer in the air. "How about we play hide-and-seek in the forest?"  
Espeon, Kabutops, Ninetales, and Arcanine agrees with the idea. So Joe said, "Ah that is a marvelous idea. How about we get all the other Pokemon that are outside to play the game as well? The more the merrier…"  
They all agree, and so they all left the room. They went to the hallway, but first Joe said, "You guys go see the other Pokemon, I will go see if Mewtwo wants to come play the game…"  
Again they agree, and they left Joe to go see the Pokemon outside. So Joe walks down the hall, going to the room where Mewtwo uses to rest in.  
He came to the door, and knocks on it. No answer, and so he opens the door slowly. Looks in, and he sees Mewtwo looking out the window.  
So Joe said, "Ah, you're awake."  
Mewtwo slowly turns around, and sees him there in the doorway. He said, "Good morning Joe. Is there something you want from me?"  
"I only came to ask you if you want to join us in a game of hide-and-seek," Joe asks.  
"No thanks Joe, I would like to use this day to relax. Sort of a day-off from the teaching and such," Mewtwo said.  
"Oh, okay than," Joe said with a smile. "To bad you won't join us today, but maybe some other time. So go ahead and have some relaxation…"  
"Thanks Joe, and you have a good time as well," Mewtwo said, as he watches Joe closed the door behind him.

"Are you awake?" said someone near Iroth. Iroth recognizes the voice to be Blaziken's, so he just nodded. Than he felt something going through his hair, and realize it is Blaziken's right claw. "Morning Iroth, had a good sleep?"  
"I nearly never sleep," Iroth said. Than he hears movement, and realize the movement is coming from Arbok nearby. Because he and the Pokemon around him are in her shadow.  
Than the Pokemon around him begins to waken, and he felt the leaf got off of him. He than notices Bayleef's face looking down at him, and she said, "Morning Iroth."  
"Morning Bayleef," Iroth said, and he notices Bayleef is moving her big leaf back and forth. Unleashing an aroma smell in front of her and the smell spread to Iroth, Blaziken, and the Pokemon around them.  
Soon he hears yawning farther and around him, and he could tell that Seph is free at the moment. Than the Pokemon around him begins to get up, yawn and stretch. He sees Gardevoir getting off of Feraligatr, and Feraligatr got up. To his right, Mawile got off of Tropius and she got up.  
He felt Bayleef got off of him, and Blaziken's arms wrapped around his waist. He didn't bother to move, and Blaziken sat up as she still holding him.  
She let's go of him, and he got up. Standing straight and so did Blaziken, right behind him. Than he begins to hear everyone say good morning to each other, and to him and Seph. So Seph and Iroth said good morning back…  
Than he hears Blaziken behind him asks, "So what will you, Joe and Seph going to do to day?"  
Iroth turns around to look up at her, and said, "I don't know. But than again, Joe, Arcanine, Ninetales, Armaldo, Kabutops and Espeon are coming to ask us all if we want to play hide-and-seek…"  
As soon as he said it, he hears noises coming from the castle. The five Pokemon came out, and begin to ask everyone if they want to play hide-and-seek.  
Seph and Iroth walk to each other, and just watch them all. Soon Joe appeared beside them, he came there through teleportation.  
Everyone learns that Joe, Seph, and Iroth are participating in the game. So they all agree to play the game, and now everyone is trying to decide who it will be.  
Than Joe asks, "How about I, Seph and Iroth be it?"  
"But wait, that will be three. It supposes to be one person to be it," Espeon said. "Only one of you can be it…"  
"True, but you forgot," Seph said.  
"We are three of one," Iroth said.  
"One mind," Joe said. "So no matter if two of us hide, we can easily find each other. Even if it is a well hidden place…"  
"Than why not all three of you become one once more than?" Arbok asks, looking down at them all.  
"Like we had said before, we will become one on the day before the big day," said all three.  
"Okay than," Bayleef said.  
Ninetales said, "Than let's begin!"  
All three of them sat down in a meditation position. All the Pokemon begin scurrying to different hiding places. As all three Joe, Seph, and Iroth have their eyes shut.  
"One," said Joe.  
"Two," said Seph.  
"Three," said Iroth.  
"Four," said Joe.

"Ninety-seven," said Joe.  
"Ninety-eight," said Seph.  
"Ninety-nine," said Iroth.  
"One hundred," said all three, opening their eyes at the same time. They all stand back up, and look around them. No Pokemon are in their view, and they each decided of where to go.  
Joe is to go to the forest, Seph to the desert. And Iroth takes a swim in the lake, and once they finish each area. They'll continue to the next three other locations, the castle, mountain, and deeper in the forest.  
So all three of them went there separate ways, heading to their chosen locations.

Joe enters the forest, and figures of which Pokemon might hide in the forest and deeper within it. The Pokemon could be bug, grass, poison, electric, flying, and normal types.  
So he best look at nearly every spot in the forest. But the types he thought that might choose to hide in the forest might not be here. Different Pokemon can choose to hide in the forest, and especially Mawile. Best be careful of her big mouth, if he comes across her.  
Than he hears a nearby bush shook, the leaves moving out of position. No wind today, so no doubt someone is trying to hide in the bushes.  
So he walks over to the bushes, and looks into it. He notices the bright color fur, and recognizes it to be Ninetales. So he said, "One-two-three on Ninetales!"  
Ninetales turns and sees his face; she was trying to curl up in a ball. But when she heard footsteps, she tried to get closer into the bushes. But made the small noises, and that gave her away.  
She turns to face him, and leaps right at him. He fell on his back with her on top of him. She said, "You found me papa! How did you find me?"  
Joe smiles as he looks at her fox face, and said, "I heard you made the noises in the bushes."  
"So do I help you find all the others?" Ninetales asks him.  
"Sorry, but that is not in the rules," Joe said. "I have to find them alone, so you must return to the castle entrance. You can have fun with all the other Pokemon that were founded by me and the other two."  
"Okay, but want me to give you a hint?" Ninetales asks him.  
"I don't think you should," Joe said. "It is best I find them by my own. So thank you for helping me, but I best go along with the game."  
Ninetales got off of him, and Joe got back up. Ninetales turns to hid back, but first she said, "Okay, I'll see you later papa. I'll make sure a friend knows that I've been caught." Than she ran off, leaving Joe see her go.  
Joe about to turn to go find another Pokemon, but than a new thought came to mind. What Ninetales just said before she left, sounded so much of a hint. It means that he has gone pass another Pokemon… Or she probably thought that he found someone before her, but there is still a possibility.  
So he decided to go look around this area, after he finish the deep within. The best Pokemon to hide in there are dark, poison, and ghost Pokemon.  
So he went on…

Seph is still in the desert, even thou there pretty much no Pokemon that can hide in this area. A rookie would think that, but the ones that he can find here are rocks, grounds, steel, and fighting types.  
So far, he found only two. He found Hippowdon, and Machamp. Machamp was easy really, for he tried to hide in the sand. But he keeps popping out of the sand to breathe, and Seph found him in front of him.  
Now, he is wandering of where to go. Than a thought came to mind, and so he decided to do it. He leaps into the air, and his body begins glowing. Dives head first into the sand, and disappears within it…

Iroth is still in the water, and so far he found several Pokemon that hid down in there. He found Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Dewgong, Gyarados, Dragonair, Lugia, Lapras, and Kingdra. The lake is quite easy, even thou it holds so much promise spots to hide. Hiding places within so much beauty of the underwater lakes.  
He pretty much finished in the lake area, so there is only one more part to search. And that is the river in the mountain, which leads to the waterfall. Plus the hot spring in the mountain…  
So Iroth went to the tunnel that leads to the geyser. Positioning him in the middle, and waiting for the geyser to start. Than he is launch straight up, from the blast of water from below. Soon he is launch into the air, and lands straight back into the water.  
Before he takes a look in the cavern water, he is going to look into the hot spring. He got out of the river, and back on solid ground. Than walk up the stairs that leads to the hot spring, and soon reach the top.  
He headed close to the hot spring, and looks in. Just than he is grabbed by two claws, and pulled into the hot spring. Than several others popped out of the hot spring as well, and Iroth recognizes them all.  
Floatzel, Swampert, Empoleon, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Mawile, Blaziken, and Feraligatr. Feraligatr is the one that grabbed him, and pulled him into the hot spring.  
Feraligatr still held him against her, and she sat down in the hot spring. Than she move her left claw, and places it on his head. Begins rubbing his hair and she said out loud, "Seems like you fell into our little surprise for you…"  
"Fell? You pulled me in Feraligatr," said Iroth, as he looks at everyone. Than looks upward to see the bottom of her alligator head.  
All the other Pokemon around them came close, and Iroth said, "I might as well say it, one-two-three on Blaziken, Feraligatr, Mawile, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Empoleon, Swampert and Floatzel."  
"Well you found us," said Floatzel. "What now?"  
"Well I have to continue on in the game," Iroth said. "So Feraligatr, can you let go of me please?"  
Feraligatr did, and he got off of her as he stands back up. Feraligatr asks, "So we have to go back to the castle now?"  
"You can, but you can spend a few minutes here. Just make sure to get back before I, Seph and Joe are finish. Okay," Iroth said.  
All of them nodded, and Iroth got himself out of the hot spring. He headed back to the stairs, and he walks down. Than he realizes he is being followed, and he turned his head a little to see who is following. The ones that are following are Sceptile, Feraligatr, and Floatzel.  
So as soon as he made to the river, he jumps in. As soon as he came back to the surface, he heard three more splashes. No doubt they're going to jumps the waterfall, which will be the easier way to get back to the castle. He is taking that route as well, for now he is done with the water areas. Now the next area he needs to look in is the castle.  
So he headed down the river, and into the tunnel that leads to the waterfall. As soon as he got there, he stands up and looks at the view of the area.  
He is than joined by Sceptile, Feraligatr, and Floatzel has arrived. Sceptile asks, "How about a race down the waterfall?"  
"That sounds like a good idea," Floatzel said.  
"Want to race Iroth?" Feraligatr asks him.  
Before he replied, he hears flapping noises. The kind of noise that a bug makes, and he can't see any bug Pokemon around. The noise sounds close, so he said, "No, I need to expect this small area first…"  
They look at him with a confused look, and Sceptile asks, "What is there to look at? There is no Pokemon hiding around the entrance of the waterfall. No one in the tunnel as well, except us that followed you to the waterfall."  
"We can wait, right guys," Feraligatr said, and she looks at Floatzel and Sceptile. They nodded, and smiles at Iroth.  
"It won't take long," Iroth said, as he thought of the possibility of where the noise is coming from. He sat on his knees, and grips the edge of the fall.  
With one swift motion, he moves his head into the falling water. Looking behind the waterfall and he sees two more Pokemon.  
He sees Scyther and Scizor, and they are surprise to see him. So Iroth said, "One-two-three on Scyther and Scizor."  
"How did you find us through all the noises?" Scyther asks him.  
"I can hear your wings flapping," said Iroth. "You two must be getting tired of flying so much huh?"  
"A little," said Scizor. "Now we can go back to the castle, see you later Iroth." Than they flew around the waterfall, and headed back to the castle.  
Than suddenly he felt a shove from behind and soon he went down the waterfall. He shouted, "Hey!"  
He turns to look up, and he sees Feraligatr, Sceptile, and Floatzel is right behind him. They caught down to him, and Sceptile said, "Feraligatr pushed you over."  
"I only did it because I thought it be a bit funny. After we saw the two came around the falls and headed back to the castle. I just thought you might be done," Feraligatr said.  
"Well you are half done," Iroth said. "I'm done in this area…"  
Soon they splash into the lake, and they came back up. Than they swam together, and headed back to the castle.

Ever since Joe found Ninetales, he has been finding several others. He found Tropius, the Chartwins, Vespiquen, Staraptor, Metagross, Manectric, Luxray, Ariados, Seviper, Arbok, Muk, and Nidoking and Nidoqueen.  
Right at the very moment, he is getting closer to the deeper part of the forest. But first he sees a bunch of big leafs, and he thought. If I was Bayleef, no doubt I want to hide in them.  
So he came close to the big leafs, and pushes his right arm into them. He felt something within there, so he looks in. As if on que, someone leaps out of the bushes and came upon him.  
He looks up, and he sees Bayleef on him. He thought, I knew it! So he said, "One-two-three on Bayleef."  
Bayleef laughs, and asks, "How did you find me?"  
"Well when I saw the big leafs, I thought you would be hiding in them," said Joe. "Seems like I was right…"  
Bayleef laughs again, and she asks, "Am I the last one for you to find?"  
"No, you are my number sixteenth Pokemon I found in the forest," Joe said. Seph found five, and Iroth found nineteen. So in a grand total so far is forty out of seventy-seven. So I, Seph, and Iroth have to find thirty-three more…"  
"Well good enough for me than," Bayleef said. "Can I stay with you, and help you find all the others." She got off of him, and he stands back up.  
"Sorry Bayleef, as the rules of the game. I have to find them without anyone else help," said Joe.  
"If you must them on your own, than why is Seph and Iroth are helping you?" Bayleef asks him.  
Joe said, "Specifically we are supposed to be one. So there not helping me, I am them as well. Say like one mind in three bodies. Once we become one, I am much more powerful. Separate, we can do more things at once. I thought I explain this before…"  
"Well you did," Bayleef said. "So than I will go back to the castle than…"  
"Go back and have fun with everyone that had been caught. Once I am done in the forest, I will come back to the castle," Joe said, and they smiled to each other.  
Joe watches her go through the forest, out of his view. Than he turns around, and headed into the deeper part of the forest.

Seph is digging inside the desert sand, in a more different form. Half of his torso, left arm, and left side of the face his human. While all the rest looks like rocks. He had transformed into a half golem. He was using his right rock arm to dig into the sand.  
As he did, he found two buried Pokemon. Onix and Steelix, and he accidentally scared Steelix because of his form. But he told them he is Seph, taking a form of half golem to help him dig to find them.  
So he seen them leave, heading back to the castle. Than next up he found Sandslash as he digs. Sandslash accidentally attacks in surprise, and she soon stops when he told her the same things he told the other two.  
So ever since that, he changes back to normal. Than he just dug in the sand like a regular treasure hunter does in the desert. During that time, he found Rhydon, Rhyperior, Aggron, Drapion, Marowak, Flygon, and very surprising to find Rayquaza.  
He found Rayquaza by accidentally tripping on her tail, she lay completely still in the desert sand. He only trip by her left arm, and he said he was sorry.  
Than Rayquaza headed back to the castle, and Seph has gone to the mountain.  
Now he is on the mountain, as he climbs it. In search of the Pokemon, he keeps his ears wide open. For any trace of noises, he will find them quicker.  
As he walks, he hears a noise above him. So he looks up, and saw to late. He said, "Uh oh," and he is on the ground with two Pokemon on top of him.  
"Oops sorry," said one of them.  
"Are you alright bro?" said the other.  
Seph recognizes the voices, they're Lucario and Lopunny. He opens his eyes, and looks at them. He said, "One-two-three on Lucario and Lopunny." Than he smiles, and said, "I am alright. It seems I gave you both a soft landing."  
Both of them got off him, and helped him back up. Than Seph wave them off as they walk down the mountain, heading back to the castle.  
So Seph continues on, climbing up the mountain in search of others.

When Iroth came back to the castle with Feraligatr, Floatzel, and Sceptile. He left them at the entrance, and gone into the castle.  
As he searches in each room, searching for anyone in hiding. He had found all six Blisseys, hard to say that they were the most toughest to find. Since they know each room in the castle so well, they could easily hide in one of them.  
Than he had found Xatu, Glameow, Girafarig, Kangaskhan was mimicking a Pokemon statue. But she failed when her child accidentally sneeze in front of him.  
Later he found Alakazam, Infernape, Typhosion, and later on he found both Kabutops and Armaldo. They were waiting for him in a room, and they pounce on him instead of him finding them.  
And now, he is walking down the halls. He thinks he is done in this area, and probably now done at the moment now.  
But than he realizes something, there is one room he didn't check. The room is restricted to everyone for his own personal reason.  
The room is at the farthest below area, so as quick as he can. He just went through the floor, turned into original half form.  
Soon he came to the bottom area, and he transformed into his human form. Than he walks down the hall, heading towards the only single door.  
He stops in front of the door, and he pushes on it. It slowly opens, it supposes to be locked and that means. Someone is in there; someone is in the restricted room.  
So he opens it wide open, and walks in. He knows the room is to be dark, and someone turned off the lights when they heard his footsteps.  
So he closed the door behind him, and left the area of the room in darkness. He can hear breathing, so there is someone in here.  
He raised both of his hands, palms forward. Suddenly two bright light orbs appeared, anyone who was looking in the darkness had to close there eyes from it sudden brightness. The two orbs went up into the air, brightening the room.  
So Iroth looks around the room, seeing many things that would just appear normal in any other library. He sees a large mirror, a desk, and over thousands of books. There is also a portrait of six humans above the mirror.  
But only two things would make this room a bit strange. Diamond Armor hanging on the wall, and his sword in a diamond glass case with several locks.  
Iroth said out loud, "I know there is someone in here, this is a restricted room. Please come out of where you're hiding…"  
He sees Mewtwo coming from behind the desk, and Mewtwo said, "Sorry, I just thought of visiting this room again to read one of these fictional books."  
"Fictional books? Mewtwo, these books holds my memories," said Iroth, sounded mad.  
"Memories of you journeying in these lands?" Mewtwo asks.  
Iroth said, "These books hold my memories before this world. Each book tells of what I have done in my world!"  
"Your world?" Mewtwo asks in complete surprise.  
To change his answer to the question, he just said, "I thought I said this room is a surprise for everyone to you. And yes, books about what I did in my world."  
"Sorry again, I was just interested to see what is in here," Mewtwo said. "So why is this room restricted, until you decide to surprise everyone by showing them this room? This room seems normal, except for that sword over there."  
Iroth sighed, and he walks over to the mirror. There is no reflection of him in it, and Mewtwo came right behind him. He sees his face in the mirror, but surprise of not seeing Iroth's face.  
Mewtwo said, "That is unusual…"  
"I'll just say this," Iroth said. "This room holds my personal things. The sword locked in the glass case is my light sword. Prefer no one to touch it, for anyone to grip the handle will die."  
Mewtwo stares at him in shock, and he asks, "Why do you keep a dangerous sword?"  
"My weapon holds things that many mortals desire, and the only way to get it is when I hand it to you," said Iroth. "Now for this mirror, as you can possibly see. My reflection is not on the mirror, for it will only reflect the image of the ones who lives in this world. So pretty much this is your world, only ones that live in this world can see themselves in the mirror."  
"What is the point of this?" Mewtwo asks him in confused.  
"For another good reason," Iroth said, and he places his right hand on the surface of it. Mewtwo no longer sees the image of himself, only some kind of sideways whirlpool.  
"What is this?" Mewtwo asks him in shock.  
Iroth removes his right hand, the thing change back into a mirror. Iroth turns around to face Mewtwo, and said, "This is the portal to my world. Right now it is still recharging, only eight days left to fully charge. The only ones who can use this are ones who arrive to this world through a dimensional rift. So the only ones who can use it, are the ones that don't belong to this world"  
"But wait a second," Mewtwo said, sounded confused. "For the past days, you should really deserve to live in this world. What about your Pokemon, they will surely miss you…"  
"I am needed in my world, for my own reasons," said Iroth. "I only arrive to this world by accident. I don't really belong here…"  
"But what about Ninetales, Arcanine, Kabutops, and Armaldo. They look up to you as their father," Mewtwo said.  
"I will come back someday," Iroth said. "So right now, please don't tell everyone that you just witness all this…"  
"You'll have to tell them soon you know," Mewtwo said, and Iroth nodded.  
"There is also one other thing about this mirror," Iroth said, walking forward. Stopping beside Mewtwo, and turning towards him. "Stand in front of the mirror…"  
Mewtwo looks at him with a confused look. He than went and stand in front of it. He asks, "What am I suppose to be seeing? Just my own reflection…"  
Before Iroth could reply, the image on the mirror changed into something else. Soon he sees a little girl in a white dress and blue hair. And he recognizes who she is, and he asks, "Is that Amber?"  
"How can I tell?" Iroth asks him. "I can only see your reflection on it."  
"But how…?" Mewtwo asks, still looking at the girls face. She smiles at him, and waves at him with her left hand.  
"This mirror shows the viewer of what they want," said Iroth. "Seems like you want to see Amber again…"  
"Does this work with everyone?" Mewtwo asks.  
"Only works for ones that live in this world. The ones that don't belong here can just simply touch the mirror to reveal the portal," said Iroth.  
Mewtwo takes a few steps back, and suddenly the image on the screen faded back to the image of him. He turns to face Iroth, and asks, "When do you plan to tell everyone?"  
"The day after the big day," Iroth said. "Now let's go, I want to leave this room in darkness for few more days."  
Iroth turns around, and headed to the door. Opens it and waited for Mewtwo. Mewtwo walks pass him, and Iroth closes the door behind him. Quietly, he casts a small spell on the doorknob.  
Than he follows Mewtwo, and Mewtwo just stops in the middle of the hallway. He said than, "Just so you know, that surprise you are going to show everyone. It is quite awful…"  
"Yes I know," Iroth said. "So please promise me that you will not tell another soul on this island."  
"I'll try," Mewtwo said. "But I can't guarantee it…"

Seph has found Tyranitar, Garchomp, Latias, Salamence, Suicune, and Dragonite. As he soon finished searching on the mountain, he joined them and headed back to the castle.

Joe has founded Torterra, Tauros, Mightyena, Houndoom, Rapidash, Espeon, Arcanine, and finally Froslass. When he found Arcanine, he went with them to the forest.  
He than continue looking for the last one, Froslass. Leaving the others to go back to the castle…  
He soon found her, more rather she gave him rather a big fright. Joe knew he was searching an ice/ghost type, and Froslass is not the type that likes to scare someone.  
He guessed wrong, and he landed on his back. He sat up, and looks at Froslass. He asks, "Why did you do that?"  
"I was getting to know my ghost side," Froslass said, reaching down with her right hand. Joe grabbed her right hand, and she pulls him up with her ice/ghost hand.  
"Well you made it easy for me to find you," Joe said. "So one-two-three on Froslass."  
Froslass just laughs, and said, "It is more like I found you. Shall I go back alone?"  
"No, you are the last one to find. Congratulations," Joe said. "So shall we go back?" Froslass nodded, and they both headed back to the castle.

As soon as everyone returns, they had dinner. Eating the fruits from the trees, and as soon after. The whole game hide-and-seek lasted all day, and now it is time to go to bed for the night.  
So Joe, Seph, and Iroth are crowded upon by the Pokemon. Joe is covered in by the Chartwins, Tropius, Bayleef, and several more.  
Seph is covered in dragon Pokemon, and Arbok is above them. Than Iroth is covered in by Blaziken, Mawile, Feraligatr, and several more. With Milotic around him and several Pokemon…  
Now the question is, what to do the next day…

End of Chapter 23  
Written by Josephiroth


	24. Chapter 24

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 24

The next two days, the twenty-third day went by fast. On that day, they played another game of hide-and-seek. But this time the Pokemon must find Seph and Iroth.  
Joe thought of doing training with five Pokemon who hasn't done training. The five Pokemon he trained with is Arcanine, Armaldo, Espeon, Kabutops, and Ninetales.  
Soon when the training is over, they joined the game as well. So Joe went to hide just like Seph and Iroth. The game ends at sunset, and no one had found them.  
It turns out that Joe merge into a tree, if anyone looks closely at the tree. They might've seen Joe's face on it, and that he would've been caught.  
Seph shape shifted into a statue, and he stayed like that all day. Iroth transformed into Alakazam, and hid among the Pokemon. If they had found two Alakazam, then he would've been caught. If someone accidentally tips the statue over and it did not break, than Seph would've been caught.  
When they finished, the Pokemon had their dinner. And so they all turn in for the night…

Now today is the twenty-fourth, the day before the big day. A lot of things need to be done today, so Joe, Seph, and Iroth can't join their Pokemon friends in fun activities.  
Joe, Seph and Iroth are in the library, and they each hold invitations in envelopes. They each held eight and they're twenty-four they need to visit.  
And as such, they slowly faded. Teleporting to new locations, heading to places that are far away from each other.

Joe appeared in front of a Pokemon center, and he is wearing a black trench coat, black gloves, and black shades. The Pokemon center he has teleported to is in Sinnoh, and also a center between Celestic Town and Hearthome City.  
He than enters into the center, and walks up to the center desk. He see Nurse Joy behind it, and she asks, "Good day to you sir, may I help you?"  
"Yes, I am here to find Ash, Brock and Dawn. Are they here?" Joe asks her.  
"They resting at the moment, would you like me to get them for you?" she asks him.  
"No, just give them these," Joe said, and giving Joy the three envelopes. Joy looks at them, and she sees the three kids' names on them.  
She looks up to say something to him, but he just disappeared. No trace of him leaving, so she checks her computer. The computer is also connected to the security camera, and she looks at what it recorded. She saw the person, and slowly faded away.  
So she figures that the guy is Josephiroth, or some other psychic trainer. So she left the envelopes on her desk, and check on the Pokemon who are in the resting room.

Joe teleported to a new location, which is only several feet away from the center. He appears in the shade of a tree, and he sees a Meowth balloon with two people and the Meowth asleep.  
Instead of going to them, he sees them waking up. James woke up first, than Jessie and so did Meowth.  
"Uh, a new perfect day," James said.  
"After a good sleep," Jessie said.  
"Today is a good day to capture that Pikachu," Meowth said.  
Joe walks out of the shade, wearing his dark clothing. He said out loud to them, "Good day to you three…"  
All three of them turn towards them, and Meowth said out loud, "Who is this fool?"  
"And look at the clothing style, weirdo," said Jessie.  
"What do you want?" James asks.  
"Wobbuffet," said Wobbuffet, coming out of Jessie's poke ball.  
Joe reveals two envelopes, and said, "I have two invitations for James and Jessie. An invitation for a party, and little surprise."  
"Oh really?" James and Jessie ask at the same time, coming over and taking the envelopes.  
"Hey, where is my invitation bub?" Meowth asks, looking at the cloak figure.  
"Aren't you their Pokemon?" Joe asks him.  
"No one owns me…" Meowth said, sounded happy about that.  
James opens his, and he said in complete surprise. "This is from Josephiroth!"  
Jessie said with surprise as well, "Yeah, mine too!"  
They all look at each other with glee, and Jessie said, "A party! With all kinds of food!"  
They were busy talking and looking at each other, that they didn't see Joe disappear. Than James asks, "Say, who is the God's friend that wants to battle me?" He turns to look at the person, but than he saw no one there.

Iroth has teleported into the Hoenn region, and he left invitations to Professor Birch and Max. Than he teleported to the Johto region, and he left an invitation to May. Than he gone to New Bark Town, and visited Professor Elm. Elm is happy to go to the God battles, and watch it tomorrow.  
So the next place he gone to is Pallet Town, and so he teleported again.

Seph has also gone to Kanto, went to Cerulean City. Drop an invitation to the gym leader, Misty. And so he teleports off, before heading to the Sinnoh region. He drops two invitations to Harrison and Ritchie.  
Than he left invitations to Rowan, Nando, Zoey, Kenny, and Conway. As soon as he finished, he had gone back to the island.

Iroth than left invitations to professor Oak, Tracey, and Ash's mom. He than went to the next location, in the Sinnoh region. He than drops an invitation to that news reporter who had bad luck of recording the scene in Hearthome City.  
As soon as he finished, he headed back to the island.

Joe has gone to Lake Valor, finding Gary there. As soon as he got to him, he handed the invitation. As soon done, he gone to the next location.  
He reappears in Celestic Town, as he recall from the past. When he heard from people, he learns Cynthia is in Celestic Town. So when he walks into the town, he made sure no one see his face. If someone did, no doubt there will be a Pokemon battle. And he has no Pokemon with him, getting to Cynthia is the first priority.  
He found her, and he just gave her the invitation. As she opens the envelope, Joe slowly fades away. When she looked up, she no longer sees the mysterious stranger in front of her. So she begins to read the invitation, and slowly became surprise it is from the God/Trainer.

Only one invitation left, and it is for the trainer he needs to teach a lesson to about training Pokemon. A kid name Paul, but where will he be.  
As he walks around Celestic Town, he is searching for that kid. Suddenly he saw him coming down the street, he recognizes the face. So Joe leans against the building, and waited for the boy come by.  
As Paul walk pass the stranger, the stranger said, "I have a message for you, Paul."  
"What is it?" Paul asks, sounded serious and probably doesn't give a dam about it.  
The stranger than produce an envelope, and hand it to him. Paul takes it, and he asks, "Who's it from?"  
"You'll know who when you read it," said the stranger, as he turns to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Paul asks, still sounded serious. But than he sees the stranger fades away, without even knowing. It was Joe, and he just teleported away. Joe has finished his work here, and he heads back to the island.

At the Pokemon center, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu came out of there room and headed to the front part of the building. When Nurse Joy saw them, she said, "Good morning, you three got mail…"  
"Mail? From who?" Ash asks, as he and his friends come to the front desk.  
"Someone who wore black clothing," she replied and handed them the envelopes.  
"Wander whose it from," Dawn said, as she begins to open the envelope.  
"Pikachu," said Pikachu, sitting on Ash's right shoulder. Looking down at the paper that Ash just pulled out of the envelope.  
He folds it out, and begins reading it. He read it out loud, "Dear Ash Ketchum, you and twenty-three others are selected to participate in the grand Pokemon battles. The battle against Josephiroth, the Pokemon God/Trainer. If you wish to battle, than write yes on the bottom line. If you do not want to, than just write down no. If you say yes, then you will gain a new message. If you say no, than this paper will just simply vanish. So please give your answer… Your sincerely, Josephiroth."  
"It's from Joe!" Brock said, after looking at his paper.  
"So is mine," Dawn said as well.  
Ash looks at Nurse Joy, and asks, "Can I borrow a pencil or pen?"  
"Here you go," Nurse Joy said, giving him her pen she used when writing notes for her own purposes.  
Ash took it, and wrote down yes on the bottom line. As soon as he did, the words on the paper changed. A new message revealed, and he read it out loud, "The battles are tomorrow, so today gives you a chance to prepare yourself. Bring your best Pokemon, and with great guarantee. Make a phone call to Professor Oak, and ask him to bring with him six of your Pokemon. So you can decide of which Pokemon during the battle. As I have promised in the past, we will have the battle soon. At the end of the day, you and twenty-three others will be teleported to the top of Mount Coronet. A vessel will come, and bring you to the island. Waiting for your arrival, Josephiroth."  
Brock and Dawn also wrote down yes, and they both got similar messages. There messages are very similar, and tells them to be ready.  
Dawn asks, "Mount Coronet? But why there?"  
Brock asks, "And what kind of vessel? And who are all the other trainers he selected?"  
"I best go make the phone call, and we best train for the rest of the day," Ash said, as he walks over to the telephone booth. And begins dialing Professor Oak's phone number…

As soon as Joe arrives back on the island, he joins up with Seph and Iroth in creation. Before they begin, they fused back into one.  
And so, Josephiroth has begun his little creations. He has added a new building beside the castle, he created a small stadium. Big enough for absolutely everyone on the island and the contestants to watch in their seats. Any Pokemon that is similar to giant Pokemon, stands and watches from the outside and top of the stadium.  
He than added a few new things into the stadium, things that trainers usually see in gyms and leagues. He than added a few things that probably would amaze trainers, and working on the stadium lasted till noon.  
Now he is making a flying vessel, he stands before the lake. He raises his hands towards the air, a large orb of light. He sends it into the air, and it exploded and took form.  
A wooden ship appeared, and it looks similar to Drake's ship. One of the Hoenn elites, and he created it from Ash's memory. He than worked a few things, adding spells into it. As soon as he finished, the ship drifted in the lake.  
He has finished his work, and as so. He than went to ask for an assistance, he only need two Pokemon to help him. Blaziken and Gardevoir has asks to assist him.  
Soon Joe, Blaziken, and Gardevoir on the ship have just left the island. Heading to Mount Coronet…

The time of today went by fast, Ash made two phone calls. Now he is ready for the battles, and so are Brock and Dawn. They couldn't wait for the battles, but they do wander how they could be teleported to the top of Mount Coronet.  
So as they are outside, they were about to walk on. But than they are no longer on the ground, they are hovering in the air.  
Dawn asks in worry, "What's happening?"  
"I don't know," Ash said.  
"Pika Pi," Pikachu said.  
Brock than said, "Maybe this is what teleporting is…"  
And with that, without anymore words said. All three of them has vanished into the air, they have teleported.

In the temple on top of Mount Coronet, the same place where Joe, Seph, and Iroth used for a rendezvous. Than a wind begins blowing, and clouds forms around the area.  
Soon fourteen forms begin to appear in the area, the ones that have chose to participate. The ones that arrive are Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Gary, May, Max, Oak, Elm, Paul, James, Jessie and Meowth. Twelve humans and two Pokemon, nine trainers and three watchers.  
Ash looks at the group, and when he saw Team Rocket. He shouted, "Its Team Rocket!"  
"What are you doing here?" Dawn asks them.  
"Pika pika," said Pikachu.  
"Hey twerps," said Meowth.  
"We got proof," said Jessie.  
Both Jessie and James reveal their invitations, and James said, "We are invited as well." Than the Team begins laughing…  
"Why would Joe invited them?" Brock asks out loud.  
"Why are you here?" said Paul, sounded serious and coming into Ash's view.  
"We are invited as well," Ash said, revealing his invitation. So did Dawn and Brock…  
"Pathetic, why invite a trainer like you here," Paul said, sounded serious.  
"Why you…" Ash said in anger.  
"Hey Ash and Brock," said two girls and a boy coming towards them, and Paul walks away from them.  
Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu turn to see the three. The three are Misty, May and Max, and appears they also got the invitation.  
Than they see Gary, Oak and Elm coming. Ash is surprise to see Elm there, and Elm explain why is there. And also Oak said he got the Pokemon that want to see Ash's battle.  
So Ash asks out loud, "So, where are the other ten trainers?"  
"They probably said no," Oak said. "Tracey and your mother chose not to come, your mother is busy and Tracey needs to take care all the Pokemon while I'm here."  
"So Joe invited them, but they couldn't come huh," Brock said, and Oak nodded.  
Suddenly they hear a strange noise in the air, and everyone looks around. Than they see clouds separating, and something is coming through.  
It is a flying ship! The ship looks almost like Drake's ship, when Ash thought of it. So this is the vessel that is coming to pick them up. It still floated in the sky, and lowered down near a cliff edge.  
They only three figures on the ship, all three wearing dark cloaks. The one in the middle brought out a long board, and sat it over the gap. Than connected it to the ship with a bit of rope.  
The group is amaze of this, all except Paul. So they all came over, and the one in the middle said, "Welcome, I and my two friends are to bring you to the island. Come aboard the Flying Lord…" The three bowed, and the group came on board the ship.  
The one that put the board there went and took it off. Than he walks away, but first Ash asks, "Where are the other ten trainers?"  
"They chose not to come," said the one behind them. Sounded female, and she is about eight foot and three inches tall.  
Than Brock went and bowed in front of the big girl, and said, "Hello my name is Brock. With the beautiful voice of yours, I would like to see the face of my love!"  
Max went to pull his ear, but than Croagunk came out of Brock's poke ball and used poison jab. Brock is now on his back, feeling the pain.  
"Ouch, that got to hurt," said Max.  
"Yes indeed," said the third, sounded female and she is about seven foot and three inches. "Will he be okay?"  
"With you two around, no doubt he would be," Dawn said.  
At that, Brock got back up. Gone and done the same position in front of the second girl, and said, "And who are you my darling love?"  
But than Max went and pulled his ear, saying, "Brock, you got to stop this."  
Both of the two girls laugh, and wonder if this group will catch on quick.  
Than the ship begins to move, and they all turn to see the first at the wheel. So now they are back in the sky, and Ash asks, "Where is Josephiroth?"  
"He is on the island," Paul said, still sounded serious. "You should know that since you're a rookie…"  
"Why you…" Ash said in anger.  
Than the person at the wheel took a step back, and swung his right hand at the wheel. Cast a spell on it, and than headed to the group.  
Raise his right hand to his hood, and pushes it back. Revealing Josephiroth's face, and he said, "I am here, not on the island. After all, the only way for this ship get to the island is with me on it. Otherwise, if I wasn't on. Than the ship won't make it through the barrier…"  
Professor Oak asks, "Barrier? Why do you need a barrier?"  
"The island I have created is sort of made as a legendary land. An evil organization owns a spy satellite, but they can not see through my barrier. They could probably see us in this flying ship, but soon they won't when we enter the island," Josephiroth said.  
Brock asks, "What happens if something headed straight into the barrier?"  
"That something will appear on the other side, as if they gone through nothing," Josephiroth said. "So without me on the ship, you guys will be stuck on this ship until it hits a mountain."  
"Say Joe," May asks.  
"Yes," Joe replied.  
"Who are your friends?" May asks, looking at the two big girls.  
Joe nodded to them, and they nodded back. They each raised their right hands to their left shoulder, and pulls off the cloaks.  
Behind those two cloaks are Blaziken and Gardevoir, and this amazed everyone. But made Brock look shocked…  
"Say hello to Blaziken, and Gardevoir," Joe said.  
They said hello, and both Blaziken and Gardevoir said hello back. Than Oak said, "This is amazing, so it is true of what you said on TV."  
"Yeah," said Joe.  
"So Joe, how is Bayleef?" Elm asks.  
"She is doing quite fine, still helping her trying to evolve into a Meganium. I wonder what if she evolved during the battles," Joe said.  
"Well that will be a sight to see," Elm said.  
Than the Team Rocket trio came towards him, and Jessie asks, "So when is the party?"  
Meowth asks, "The grub?"  
James asks, "And who is the friend that wants to face me?"  
First he said to Jessie, "The party is at the castle, starts when we enter the castle."  
Than to Meowth, he said, "The kind of grub you would probably expect for a feast…"  
Than to James, he said, "A friend from the past. More likely, your past."  
Than he said to all three, "Remember this, if you try to do something bad like steal a Pokemon. Trust me that you would experience brand new way of blast off…"  
"We promise," said the three, looking a bit worried. For they remember the last time they try to steal something from him, an easy send off.  
Max asks, "So Joe, how long till we see all your Pokemon?"  
"In a few minutes," said Joe.  
Blaziken and Gardevoir came right behind him, and Blaziken said, "We'll be arriving to the island in a few minutes."  
"So please, just enjoy the view from up here," Gardevoir said.  
So everyone has gone to separate spots, and Joe headed to the front of the ship. He is looking forward to the future battles, and now he only has is eight battles. No doubt they'll be done the battles on the full day tomorrow.  
After a minute or two, there is an aurora in the view. Everyone came to the front of ship, and is amaze to see the aurora. Except Paul…  
Than Josephiroth raised both of his arms into the air, palms upward. And the aurora begins to come closer to them, and soon they were in it. The aurora forms around them like a vortex, and they see some kind of hole of light in a cloud.  
They went through it, and they came into view of an island. Everyone and also Paul are amaze of the area, above them is the setting sun. They see mountains all around the island, a large forest, a lake, a desert, a waterfall, a stadium and a castle.  
"Look at that island," Meowth said in amazement.  
"A castle," said Ash.  
"Pika," said Pikachu.  
"Yes it is amazing, Pikachu," said Joe.  
The ships lands into the lake, and came to a complete halt at the land. Josephiroth, Blaziken, and Gardevoir jumps off the ship and landed on the ground.  
Josephiroth than created the stairs for people to get off the ship. So first Ash and his friends came off, followed by Team Rocket and Paul.  
And so everyone headed to the castle, and as they came closer. The ship slowly disappears, and lots of Pokemon came to them near the caste, the forest, the lake, and the desert.  
"Wow," Max said, seeing all the Pokemon around.  
They spend a while their, visiting several of Joe's Pokemon. They're amaze to see larger Pokemon such as Arbok, Seviper, Dragonair, Milotic, Onix, Steelix, and Rayquaza. Elm met up with Bayleef, and Gyarados didn't appeared. Probably going to scare James at the battle, instead of scaring him now.  
Paul wants his battle now, but he must wait for tomorrow.

Later, Josephiroth left the trainers and their friends eating in the dining hall. A large feast that Josephiroth created with his magic, and he decided to go see his Pokemon.  
He told them if they need to go to bed, the beds are on the third floor. He said he won't be in for the rest of the night, so everyone can explore the castle. Except for two rooms that are locked tight, the room with the ultra balls and the room with his special items.  
As soon as they all finished, Max said he wants to look around. So he, Ash, and Pikachu walks around. They saw the theater room, but the TV is not working for some reason. If only they knew it is connected to Josephiroth's view.  
Later they headed around, and soon joined up with Dawn and Professor Oak. They are now inside the library, and they're amaze of how many books.  
Ash grabs a book from one of the shelves, and read the title on it out loud, "Team Rocket Truce." He opens it, and begins reading the first few pages. Than he realizes that this contains the memory of when Munchlax was sick and Lil'James.  
He put the book back on the shelf, and took another one off. He read the title, "Grovyle Trouble." He realizes this book is also based on the memory, when his Grovyle evolved into Sceptile. Broken hearted when he learned Meganium is in love with Tropius.  
He asks, "How is this possible?"  
"Ah!" Dawn screamed when she pulled a book off the shelf, and read the title.  
Ash asks, "What is it Dawn?" As he and everyone came to her, Ash looks over her shoulder.  
He read the title out loud, "DeeDee: The reason why Dawn's friends call her that. Can I read that?" He asks than…  
Dawn swung the book at Ash's face, and said, "No you won't."  
And as so, everyone decided to turn in for the night. They all wanted to be ready for the battles tomorrow, after all. Ash remembered when he tag teamed with Joe, and he practically won alone.  
So they all turned in for the night, and as Josephiroth. He is star gazing, with several Pokemon around him sleeping.

End of Chapter 24  
Written By Josephiroth


	25. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS Paul

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus Paul

Today the twenty-fifth, the day that Josephiroth has waited for. The day he uphold his promise, the promise he made twenty-five days ago. The very day he faces Ash Ketchum, and not just him. Today he faces some of Ash's friends and rival; they're Misty, Dawn, May, Brock, Gary, James, Jessie, and Paul.

Also the stadium for the Pokemon battles is ready and waiting for him, his Pokemon, and the trainers to come into it.

But right now, he is stuck among his sleeping Pokemon. He can see the sky get less darken, meaning the sun is coming up soon.

As he waits for the sun to rise, he plans of which Pokemon to use against the invited trainers.

The sun rises over the mountain and as the bright light came fourth. Waking the Pokemon around Josephiroth, and the light going into the castle windows. The trainers and the watchers awaken, and some refuse to wake up. They woke up when they remember what day it is…

As so, Josephiroth told his Pokemon to go to the stadium. They will wait for Josephiroth there, and he would select six Pokemon to use in the battle. After the selection, the rest will go and watch the battles from their seats.

Josephiroth headed back to the castle, and he was followed by Ninetales. He went pass the gates, and went into the castle. Walk down the hall, and than came in front of the stairway. He stands there, and he chose to wait for the trainers to come down.

Soon he sees fourteen people coming down the stairs, Ash is in front. He said, "Morning Josephiroth."

"Morning Ash," said Josephiroth. "Good morning to you all."

As they all came to a complete halt in front of Joe and Ninetales. Joe asks, "Now, are you ready for the battle?"

They all nodded, and James than asks, "Can you please tell me who I am facing? You said in the invitation that a friend of yours wants to battle me…"

"Yes I said that," Josephiroth said. "You will see who soon." He looks to everyone, and said, "Now, can you all please follow me to the stadium…"

Joe and Ninetales than turn around, and begin walking away. Ash and friends begins to follow, and some can't wait for the battles to begin.

As they left the castle, they came in front of the stadium. They all walk in, and there are only two stairways. Josephiroth and Ninetales stops, and Josephiroth turns to look at everyone.

He said, "The one on the left leads to the seats, and the one on the right leads to the trainer's side of the field."

Ash asks, "So who are you facing first?"

Joe looks at Paul, and said, "Since Paul is quite eager for the battle, he shall go first."

"I'm not eager to face a fool like you," Paul said, than he walks pass him Joe and Ninetales. Heading to the stairs that leads to the battle field.

"I don't like that one papa," said Ninetales.

Oak asks in surprise, "Papa?"

"That's a long story," Joe said.

Elm asks, "So Joe, why did you invite Paul?"

"To teach him a lesson," Joe said. "Now go to the seats, and the battle will start soon. Since the entrance to my side of the battle field is on the other side, I and Ninetales will take the long way."

"Well good luck Joe," Max said.

"You best wish Paul good luck," Joe said, as he and Ninetales walks away. Going around the stadium, and so the group headed to the left stairway.

They walk up the stairway, and came to the seating area. They are amaze of the area, and they look to their right. They saw the battle field, but it is just a big rectangle hole. Each side of it has a stairway leading back to curtains, and Paul is standing in front of the curtains and waiting. They also see a big X, probably means for the trainers to stand there. Two smaller X are on either side, probably meant for a tag team. They also see a scoreboard on each side, one above Paul and one above the curtains on the other side.

They all found seats and they went to sit down in them. They see Paul waiting, as he holds a poke ball in his hands.

Than they hear a lot of noises, a sound like a crowd is coming. They see several seats on the other side of the stadium, and soon they saw who are coming.

Josephiroth's Pokemon, many of them came in and sat down to watch the battles. Ash, Brock, Dawn and the rest are amaze to see them all. They also see some Pokemon coming to their side, and sat near them. Josephiroth clearly has a lot of Pokemon, and they also see the much larger Pokemon near the roof.

Than they all begin to cheer, rooting and saying the name over and over. "Josephiroth, Josephiroth, Josephiroth, Josephiroth…"

"Wow, what a crowd," Ash said.

"They're all of Joe's Pokemon, so obviously they would cheer for him," said Dawn.

"Yes that is true," said someone to there right, and so they look. Mewtwo is coming by, and sat down one seat near them. He said, "Hello."

"Hi Mewtwo," said Ash in surprise. "Surprise to see you here, how are you? Are you also one of Joe's Pokemon?"

"I'm quite fine, and no I'm not one of his," Mewtwo said. "He allowed me to stay here, after I followed him from the Hoenn region."

"Wow," Max said. "Say Mewtwo, is there…"

"You don't need to ask me any questions now, Josephiroth is coming now," Mewtwo said. At that, they saw the curtains at the far end pull aside.

Josephiroth came out, and the Pokemon begins to cheer louder. He stops on the big white X, and Paul saw this so he did the same.

Josephiroth said out loud, "This is not an official battle, just trainer against trainer. This is six on six matches, all out battle. Are you ready Paul?"

"Bring it on," Paul said, still sounded serious.

"Before we begin, look to your right," Joe said. Paul did so, and he sees a board with six buttons on it. Joe continues, "Press one of those buttons to decide what kind of battlefield to battle on. As I recall, the fields you can choose from is grass, rock, water, ice, dark, and light. If you manage to beat one of my Pokemon, you can change the field. So make sure you choose wisely…"

Paul said, "I don't need you tell me that. I pick grass battlefield." He pushes the button on the board, and the field begins to glow brightly.

As the light faded, a grass field is revealed. The battlefield is covered in grass, and seems to be perfect for any grass type Pokemon. No doubt he is planning to use Torterra.

Joe said, "You're facing me in the sogen? You best be careful now, for I won't go easy."

"So what! Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul said, throwing his poke ball towards the battlefield. Bursts open, and a regular size Torterra came out. Torterra is ready for battle, and Paul said, "Now you bring out yours."

Six ultra balls floated around Josephiroth, and Josephiroth picks one. He than throws it into the air, and said, "Let us sees if your Torterra can handle my Torterra!"

The ball bursts open, and Joe's Torterra came out. Joe's Torterra is bigger than Paul's Torterra, and appears to be more skilled. Paul said, "Does not matter if your Torterra is bigger, mine will take yours down."

"Are you sure little man? Be wise and give up now," Joe's Torterra said, and this surprised Paul's Torterra.

Josephiroth raises his right hand, and snap his fingers. The score board that is over them light up, and show their faces on them. Josephiroth's head, along with six slots with Torterra's head being showed. While on Paul's board, has his head on screen, with his Torterra's head in one of the six slots.

Suddenly the platforms under them brought out metal rails, coming around them. Paul asks, "What's going on?"

Instead of saying, the X spots they stood on are actually platforms. Their platform begins to rise into the air, hovering over the stairs. Than Josephiroth said, "This way, you can view the entire field. Also make quick decisions of what you shall do."

"Hey Joe, don't you think that is little too much?" Brock asks.

Joe asks, "You sure it's too much?"

"Actually it is," Mewtwo said, and some of the Pokemon in their seats said yes or just nodded.

"Alright than," Joe said, and slowly both his and Paul's platform went back to the original position. The rails lowered back down, into the ground. And the X's that are there slowly disappear. With everything ready, Josephiroth said, "You can make the first move…"

"Torterra, use earthquake," Paul said, as now Torterra begins to stomp the ground.

"Use withdraws," Joe said, and his Torterra did so. His move absorbed earthquake's damage on him only hurt him a wee little bit. Than Joe said, "Now use leech seed." Joe's Torterra launches a single seed from its back, and planted itself on Paul's Torterra's back. The seed opens, and vines grew all over it. Than begins to damage Torterra, and absorbs its energy.

"Torterra, you use leech seed!" Paul said, and his Torterra launches a seed from its back.

"Use razor leaf," Joe said, and Torterra launches razor leaf from its back. Destroying the seed, and also damaging Torterra. "Now use earthquake," Joe said, and his Torterra stomps the ground.

"Withdraw!" Paul shouted, and his Torterra did so. But too late, Joe's Torterra's earthquake hit him before it could withdraw. Paul's Torterra is even more damage, but still able to battle.

"Frenzy plant!" Joe shouted, and Torterra's body glowed green. Than stomps hard into the ground and large thorny vines came out. Striking Paul's Torterra and that Pokemon fainted soon after.

Paul stares in surprise, never expected his Torterra to be taken down so quick. He calls back his Torterra into the ball, and said to it, "Pathetic." On Paul's scoreboard, Torterra's head change into darkish color to show it is defeated.

Josephiroth heard him say that, and he just frowned on it. Paul is not giving his Pokemon any respect, and with that is what will make him loose.

"Whoa, Joe's Torterra is very amazing," Dawn said.

"Fast too," said Ash.

"And his Torterra is well raise," said Oak.

"You're right," Brock said.

Mewtwo looks at Ash and his friends, and said, "Torterra is one of Joe's toughest Pokemon."

May ask, "Really?"

"Yes," Mewtwo said, looking back at the field. "As I recall, Torterra trained with Josephiroth. Joe had a hard time trying to dodge Torterra's moves."

They look at him in surprise, and Ash asks, "He is the target in their training?"

Mewtwo nodded, and didn't answer. For then Paul brought out another poke ball, and said, "Let's see if you can handle my next Pokemon." He throws it in the air, and shouted, "Magmar, stand by for battle!"

A fire Pokemon came up, standing on two legs with a fiery tail. The entire body is covered in flames, and it stood four feet and three inches tall. Joe recognizes it to be Magmar, the spitfire Pokemon.

Josephiroth said, "Since I am facing Magmar, it will be wise for me to switch Pokemon." Raising his ultra ball, and calls back Torterra into the ball. Let's go of it, and it rejoins with the other ultra balls that remain floating in the air. He grabs one, and said, "I know this is not a perfect battlefield for this upcoming Pokemon. But against Magmar, it is quite necessary." He throws the ball into the air, and it bursts open. "Come on out, Dewgong!"

Dewgong came out, and said, "Let's win this one!"

Magmar's head appears on Paul's score board, and Dewgong's head appears on Joe's score board. But than Paul raise his poke ball, and calls back his Magmar.

Joe said out, "Second thought, be wise of what you choose."

"Shut it," Paul said. He throws a different poke ball, and said, "Electabuzz, stand by for battle!" It came out, and it is similar Pokemon to Magmar, but it is electricity. Standing on two legs, and lightning pattern. It stood three feet and seven inches tall, and ready for battle. On Paul's score board, Electabuzz's head appears under Magmar. He than said, "Let's sees if you can handle my Electabuzz."

Josephiroth said, "I know it is wise for me to switch Pokemon. But this is only type disadvantage, and there are ways for water types to defeat the electric. My Dewgong will remain on the field…"

Misty begins to cheer for Dewgong, and her friends look at her. Including Team Rocket, and Dawn asks, "Why is she cheering for Joe's Dewgong?"

Brock said, "Misty loves water Pokemon. She will always cheer for them…"

"It is true Dewgong is at a disadvantage against Electabuzz," Oak said. "But Joe is right, there are ways for water types to defeat electric types."

"Yeah, and take a look at Dewgong," Brock said, seeing Dewgong thick white fur. "By the look of Dewgong, Joe has raised it well."

Than they heard Paul says, "Pathetic." He than shouted, "Thunderbolt, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz shouted, moving its arms to it side. Bursting forth a strong thunder and it headed straight towards Dewgong. "Protect," Joe said, and Dewgong created a barrier.

The thunderbolt hit it, and burst into smoke. The smoke faded, and Dewgong is alright.

"Dewgong can use protect?" Paul said in surprise.

"Double Team," Joe said, and Dewgong did so. Surrounding Electabuzz with several copies, and Electabuzz is looking back and forth in search of the real one.

"Use shock wave," Paul said.

At the same time Paul said it, Joe said, "Water pulse!"

Dewgong's launches a water sphere shape from its mouth, and struck Electabuzz as it about to use its attack. Electabuzz took the hit in the face, and all the copies disappeared. Turned out, Dewgong never left its spot.

"Use thunderpunch!" Paul said, and Electabuzz struck at the ground. Electabuzz is confused, thus it will strike at things and hurt itself. Paul is angry, never expected that to happen.

"Ice beam," Joe said to Dewgong. In telepathy, he said; use your ice beam to cover the ground under it.

"Protect," Paul said, and Electabuzz did so even thou it is still confused. But the ice beam didn't strike the barrier, more like aiming the ground under it.

"What's he doing?" Ash asks in surprise.

"It seems your Dewgong has bad aim," Paul said, and he smiled.

The ground around Electabuzz is covered in ice, and it is no longer confused. It takes a step forward, but than…

It slips, and went sliding straight at Dewgong in out of control style. Joe than said, "Use hyper beam." Dewgong opens its mouth wide, and launches a powerful hyper beam.

Striking Electabuzz in the chest, sending it flying backwards. Landing on the stairs, fainted as well. Paul stares in surprise, and calls back his Electabuzz. On the scoreboard, Electabuzz's head darken in showing it is defeated.

"Like I said," Joe said. He raises his right arm in the air, and said, "Well done Dewgong!"

Dewgong turns around, and with its tail. Presses hard on the ground, leaping high and headed towards Joe. Joe said in surprise, "Uh oh!"

Dewgong lands upon Joe, Joe on the back with Dewgong on top of him. Saying thanks for the compliment, and the rest of the Pokemon in the crowd laugh at this.

"Wow, that Dewgong is amazing, I just love it," said Misty.

"That Dewgong is sure strong," Gary said.

"Very playful too," Elm said.

Dewgong let Joe back up, and she went back upon the field. Paul than throws another poke ball into the air, and said, "Ursaring, stand by for battle!"

Five foot and eleven inches tall bear like Pokemon came out, brown color, with a circle on the front. On the scoreboard, under Electabuzz's dark head. Ursaring's head appears under it, and Ursaring is ready for battle.

Joe calls back his Dewgong, and said, "A perfect Pokemon to use in this battle against a normal type is a fighting a type. So go Infernape!" He throws another ultra ball, and his Infernape came out.

Paul just ignores what Joe first said, and he said, "No matter, my Ursaring defeated Chimchar. So Ursaring can easily handle your Infernape…"

Infernape came out, and on the scoreboard. Under Dewgong's head, Infernape's head appears.

So the battle begins again, but this time the field is part grass and ice. But Joe said, "Flamethrower!" Through telepathy, he also said; burn the battlefield! Infernape nodded, and opens wide and breathes his flamethrower upon the ground.

Paul asks, "What are you doing?"

Soon the battlefield is covered in flames, and Joe said, "I just simply change the field. Now your Ursaring has a small problem… Use close combat!"

Ursaring is immobilize because of the flames around it, the only safe area in the space where the ice melted. Which Infernape used with great speed to get pass the flames. Came close to Ursaring, and struck hard and fast with several blows. Ursaring fells on its back, fainted and between the flames.

Paul calls back his Ursaring, angry and surprise. Infernape dances in the flames, doing his victory dance.

"Whoa," Ash said in surprise. "He sure is using the field…"

"Indeed, changing the field with a simple move is quite wise. But this field is a bit dangerous," Oak said.

"That Infernape sure is fast," Gary said.

"We know that part," Ash said.

"Yeah, we witness Joe's Infernape beat two Pokemon at once in using the thick steam as cover," Dawn said.

"But how does Infernape see the two if the steam is thick?" Elm asks.

"Good question, but Joe is the one that told him to do. So the question is, how did Infernape see the two," Brock said.

Paul throws a poke ball, and said, "Honchkrow, stand by for battle!" A dark/flying type Pokemon came out, and it is two feet and eleven inches tall. Its head appears under Ursaring's dark head. This gave Joe a problem, for he never seen this Pokemon before, and now he wish he has a Pokedex.

Ash brought out his Pokedex, and looks at it. His Pokedex said, "Honchkrow, a big boss Pokemon. Honchkrow is the evolve form of Murkrow. Honchkrow is a nocturnal Pokemon, and will travel with Murkrow in groups."

Evolve form of Murkrow, so it is a dark flying type, Joe thought. After the battle, he best says thanks to Ash for the info. The best Pokemon to use in this battle is Infernape, but than one of my Pokemon can't battle. He always switches Pokemon so his chosen six can battle.

So he calls back his Infernape, and let the ball float with the others. He chose one, and it is perfect for this match. And very helpful with the flames…

"Come on out, Staraptor!" Joe said, and he throws the ball into the air. Staraptor came out, and ready for battle. So it is going to be a battle between two flying types, above the burning field. Its head appears under Infernape's head on the scoreboard.

The battle begin again, Paul said, "Dark pulse!" Honchkrow flaps it wings hard, sending dark blades of energy towards Staraptor.

"Double team," Joe said, and Staraptor made several copies. Surrounding Honchkrow and some copies disappeared when struck by dark pulse. "Close combat," Joe said, and Staraptor flew straight at Honchkrow and struck several times. Honchkrow fell backwards, heading straight towards the burning ground. But than quickly went back up, avoiding the flames.

"Brave bird," Joe said, and Staraptor headed straight at Honchkrow. Covering in blue flames, and struck Honchkrow with expert speed. Honchkrow is sent backwards, landing right in front of Paul. But before it was over, Joe said, "Whirlwind on the field." Staraptor flaps its wings hard, sending wind strikes that stuck the flames. Blowing them out, and now the field is just a burnt ground.

Paul calls back his Pokemon, and Staraptor lands beside Joe. Joe said, "Well done Staraptor, perfect with your two strongest moves."

"Whoa," Ash said in surprise.

"His Staraptor used two strongest attacks in a row," May said in amazement.

"And Joe made a good choice too," said Oak. "Using whirlwind on the field, it is now safe for his Pokemon and Paul's."

Team Rocket begins to whisper, Meowth said, "These Pokemon are super primo!"

"And such Pokemon can make the perfect gift for the boss," James said.

"I can see it now," Jessie said, as they all thought the same thing. Stealing Joe's Pokemon and gives them to Giovanni for a big promotion.

They never expected that Joe has heard them, among the noises. His Pokemon cheering and the kids are talking. If they thought they could just whisper about a plan to steal, they best think again.

"Gliscor, stand by for battle!" Paul said, throwing his fifth poke ball into the air. A Gliscor came out, and stood on its tail. On the scoreboard, Gliscor's head shown under Honchkrow's darken head.

Joe raised his ultra ball, and calls back his Staraptor. Let the ball float with the other five, and so he grabs another one. Throws it in the air as he said, "Let's see if your Gliscor can handle my Drapion, go!" His Drapion came out, and ready for battle. On the scoreboard, Drapion's head appears under Staraptor.

"Gliscor, use X-Scissor," Paul said, and Gliscor went into the air. Crossing its arms, swinging its arms and sends an X shape energy strike.

"Cross poison," Joe said, and Drapion crosses its arms and swung in a similar manner. Sending an X shape poison strike at Gliscor's attack. Both attacks collided, and burst into smoke.

As the smoke fades, Drapion is gone. In his place is a hole in the ground, and no doubt Drapion used dig. But wait, Joe didn't order the attack.

Paul said, "Be ready to use guillotine when Drapion comes back up." Gliscor prepares itself, waiting for Drapion to come back up.

But than right under Gliscor, Drapion bursts from the ground. Joe shouted, "Cross poison, full power!" Drapion struck Gliscor with Cross poison, making it critical. Gliscor lands on the ground, fainted by the strongest poison attack and in direst hit. But before Drapion is done, Joe said, "Use Toxic Spikes." Drapion launches toxic spikes from its mouth, and they are left on the ground.

"Return Gliscor," Paul said, calling his Gliscor back into the ball. And so did Joe, since Paul only has Magmar left. He has a little surprise for him, of what Pokemon he plans to use against the spitfire Pokemon.

"Magmar, stand by for battle," Paul said. Magmar came back out, and is ready for battle. But than it stepped on toxic spikes when came out, and now it is poisoned.

Joe grabs his sixth ultra ball, and said, "Now let us see if your fire Pokemon can handle one of my fastest Pokemon. Come on out, Sceptile!" He throws the ball into the air, and his Sceptile came out.

This surprises the trainers and the two professors, for they know grass is weak against fire. So they all watch this battle, expecting Sceptile to surprise them like Dewgong against Electabuzz.

"You must have lost your wisdom," Paul said. "Magmar, use flamethrower," Magmar sends a stream of fire from its mouth, straight at Sceptile.

"Dodge it, and use earthquake," Joe said, and Sceptile jumps high. Dodging the flames, and striking hard at the ground with its tail. Causing the ground to shake, using earthquake and hit hard on Magmar.

Magmar lands on its back came back up. "Use fire punch!" Magmar right fist is consume in flames, and runs straight at Sceptile.

Magmar came two feet closer, and Joe said, "Use hyper beam." Sceptile's mouth opens wide, and sends a powerful hyper beam right at Magmar's head. Magmar falls on its back, fainted from the surprise attack.

Ash and friends stare in surprise; Magmar is taken down so quick. So is Paul, he lost. His Pokemon hasn't struck down Joe's Pokemon, and Joe's Pokemon is hardly damage at all. So Paul calls his Magmar back, and waited. On the scoreboard, all of Paul's Pokemon are fainted. Than both screens changed, showing Joe's face and his Pokemon with winners word under them.

Joe calls back his Sceptile, and let's his ultra balls float in the air. He asks out loud, "Paul, do you know why you lost?"

"Because my Pokemon are weak and pathetic," Paul said.

"Nope," Joe said. "You lost because you never respected your Pokemon. You never treated them as your friend, all you been doing is acting like a tamer instead of being a trainer. You probably have won if you gave your Pokemon a better reason to battle. You only battle to become stronger, which mainly that what you do in training. All you do is treating them badly, calling them pathetic is not right. Just know this, once you know what I mean. You will be stronger than before, and probably had a better chance against me than today."

Paul just smirked, doesn't care what he said. Than he said, "Now I need to go to a Pokemon center. So send me back to Celestic Town, for I really don't care to see the next useless battles."

"What's the matter? Afraid that Ash might beat me?" Joe asks. Paul's face didn't change, and he said, "Fine than, good-bye." He points his hand, palm out at and straight towards Paul. Paul floats into the air, and he is surprise of this. He experience this before, when he teleported from Celestic Town to the top of Coronet. Soon he disappears, teleported off with Joe's help.

Joe puts his arm down, and looks at Ash and his friends. Than look at James and Jessie, and said, "Team Rocket, you both are next. So please both of you get ready for the next battle, for it starts in half an hour." Than he turns around, and gone through the curtains with the ultra balls floated in the air behind him.

"So it is going to be two on two matches," James said in surprise.

"Let's go," said Jessie.

James, Jessie and Meowth got up from their seats. Than headed back to the stairway, and headed back down. While everyone talk about of what just happen, and surprise of what Joe has said to Paul.

Some of the Pokemon that sat on the other side got up, and left. They might be the ones that will battle Jessie and James. Now they wander of what Joe will use next, and who is the mystery friend that wants to battle James?

Continues on in Chapter 25

Next is Chapter 25: Josephiroth versus Team Rocket

Written by Josephiroth


	26. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS Team Rocket

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus Team Rocket

Thirty minutes later, everyone return. This time James, Jessie and Meowth are waiting at the trainer side of the battlefield. They saw several Pokemon in the stands, and the twerps and two old men sitting in their seats. Team Rocket knows two things; one is Joe could easily defeat them, and two their enemies will not cheer for them.

But right now, they're waiting for Josephiroth to come. He is unusually late, and Meowth asks, "Where is he?"

"Maybe he chickened out," James said.

"Or maybe…" Jessie said, and she thinks it over. They didn't hear some of the Pokemon cover their little laughs, must mean something very surprising will happen.

Mewtwo still sat near Ash and friends, and he heard Ash asks, "Where is he? Thirty minutes are up, so what is he doing?"

Mewtwo turns to look at them, and said, "He got a little surprise for you guys and Team Rocket. Something that may amaze you, or just surprise you."

"But what is it?" Brock asks.

But than there is smoke coming from Josephiroth's side of the field. Three shadows appeared in the smoke, and everyone watches as what is happening.

Than they hear a woman's voice, "Prepare for trouble."

Than they hear a man's voice, "Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation," said the woman.

"To unite all people within our nation," said the man.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!" said the woman.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the man, and the smoke fades to reveal two humans with their backs to them all.

The woman turns around, and said, "Jessie!"

The man turns around, with a white rose holding in his right hand. He said, "James!"

Jessie said, "Team Rocket! Blast off in the speed of light!"

James said, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Than a new form appears between them, and said, "Glameow! That's right!"

A different team Rocket with a Glameow instead of a Meowth in between them. The real James, Jessie, and Meowth stares in shock. So did the trainers and Oak and Elm are surprise. All of Joe's Pokemon aren't, for they knew that Josephiroth planned this.

Jessie said, "This is impossible!"

"I don't look like that," James said, seeing the second James. The copy has white hair instead of blue, and Jessie's copy has white hair instead of red.

"You guys are not complete, you still need a Meowth," said Meowth.

"You can talk and so can I, so we are even," Glameow said.

The copy James said, "Now select your battlefield."

"And prepare to loose," said copy Jessie.

"Unless you two wish to surrender now," Glameow said.

"Before we begin," Meowth said.

"Let us say our much better motto," James said.

"Fine," said copy James, copy Jessie, and Glameow at the same time.

Jessie said, "Listen! Is that a voice I hear?"

James said, "It's speaking to me, loud and clear!"

Jessie said, "Floating on the wind…"

James said, "Past the stars…"

Meowth said, "In your ear!"

Jessie said, "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

James said, "Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place!"

Jessie said, "A rose by any other name is just as sweet…"

James said, "When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

Jessie said, "Jessie!"

James said, "And it's James!"

Meowth said, "Meowth! Now that's a name!"

Jessie said, "Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

James said, "Team Rocket!"

All three said at the same time, "We're in your face!"

Two Pokemon came out, first is Wobbuffet, and it said, "Wobbuffet!"

Than Mimejr said, "Mime mime!"

"Now since that is done, select the field," said copy Jessie.

"Than we begin your downfall," said copy James.

"Fine," said Meowth, and he walks over to the board. Looking at the buttons, and there are six selections. Grass, rock, water, ice, dark and light. The question is which one…

But than Jessie went and push the button that says rock. Meowth shouted, "Why did you do that?"

"Simple, with this field. Our opponents can't change it with a move," Jessie said.

James said, "You're right Jessie!"

The field changed into a rock battlefield, and now everyone begins to watch the battle that is about to begin.

"Go Carnivine!" James said, throwing a poke ball into the air.

"Go Seviper!" Jessie said, throwing hers as well.

The viper Pokemon and a bug catcher Pokemon came out onto the field. But than Carnivine turns around and went to James.

"Ouch!" James shouted with Carnivine clinging to him, and with James's head in its mouth.

"First Victreebel, than Cacnea, now Carnivine?" copy James said. "Why does all his grass Pokemon keep hurting him?"

"They must really like him," copy Jessie said.

James manages to get Carnivine off of him, and throws it back onto the battlefield.

"Now let's see what Pokemon you two will use," Jessie said.

"Knowing that you two used our old motto," James said. "No doubt you will use Pokemon that we once had?"

Both of the copies hold two ultra balls, and they throw them into the air. The copy Jessie said, "Go Nidoqueen!"

And the copy James said, "Go Nidoking!"

The scoreboards on either side light up, on the true James and Jessie. Their faces are on it, with Carnivine under James and Seviper under Jessie. On the copies, under c-James is Nidoking and Nidoqueen is under c-Jessie.

The battle started, and James said, "Use bullet seed!" Carnivine launches seeds from its mouth.

Jessie said, "Use poison tail!" Seviper's tail's tip turn purple, and Seviper went straight at Nidoqueen.

"How truly pathetic," said c-James.

"Shall we?" c-Jessie asks. C-James nodded, and c-Jessie said, "Use flamethrower!"

"Use ice beam!" said c-James. Both Nidoqueen and Nidoking open their mouth's wide, Nidoqueen uses flamethrower. It consumes the seeds, and struck hard on Carnivine. Nidoking's ice beam struck true on Seviper, and Seviper is frozen solid. Both Pokemon are down and out.

James said in shock, "Carnivine!"

"Seviper!" said Jessie.

Those two Pokemon's heads on the scoreboard darken, for they both have lost. So both Jessie and James call their Pokemon back, and put the balls away and pick up a second one each.

Jesse said, "Go Yanmega!"

"Mimejr, go teach them a lesson," said James. Both Pokemon came out on to the field. The scoreboard reveals two more heads, right under Seviper and Carnivine.

"Return," said both copies, calling back the Nidos.

Than c-James throws a new ultra ball into the air, and said, "Go Luxray!"

"Go Arbok," said c-Jessie, throwing her second ultra ball.

Both two different Pokemon came out, a Luxray and a giant Arbok. The real Team Rocket stare in surprise and horror, never actually expected to face a giant Pokemon.

On the copies scoreboard, Arbok and Luxray heads appears under the Nidos. Than the battle continues…

"Use sonic boom," Jessie said. Yanmega flaps its wings hard, sending blades of energy straight at the big Arbok.

"Use tickle," said James. Mimejr went straight towards Luxray…

Use mud bomb," said c-Jessie, and Arbok launches a large mud bomb. Struck and consume the sonic boom, and went straight at Yanmega. Yanmega is hit by its own attack and mud bomb, and it falls upon the ground and fainted.

Mimejr is on Luxray, and is using tickle. Tickling Luxray and he are laughing as it went. C-James said than, "Use dig," and Luxray dug into the ground with Mimejr still on him.

James shouted in worry, "Get out of there Mimejr!"

"Thunder," c-James said, and Luxray use thunder underground. With no where to escape, Mimejr is direct hit on it. Mimejr flew out of the hole, consume in the thunder.

Mimejr landed on top of Yanmega, and fainted.

Both James and Jessie shouted in shock, "No!" Than they call them back, as their heads on the scoreboard darken. They call them back, and Jessie sends Wobbuffet. James picks up Meowth, and Meowth tries to not get on the battlefield. James throw Meowth onto the field, and Meowth realize he is partnered up with Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet can use counter and mirror coat, so Meowth plans to hide behind it.

Both Wobbuffet and Meowth heads appears under the darken heads.

"Luxray, return," said c-James. Luxray return into the ball, and c-James draws out a new ultra ball. "Now as I have promise in the past, my new friend will have its chance to face James."

James asks in wander, "Who?"

"Go Gyarados!" C-James said, sending the ball into the air. Gyarados came out, and he is bigger than Arbok.

James stares at it in confusion, and said, "I never met that Gyarados before…"

But than they hear Misty in the seats, "That is Gyarados! The same one after the S. !"

James looks at Misty in shock, than back at Gyarados. He stares at it in horror, never expected to see the same Gyarados he once had.

"Yes, it is I," said Gyarados. "I have come here to have my revenge with you. For what has happen on S. , I will never forget it. You remember?"

James tries to, but couldn't for it is so long ago. Gyarados continues, "First of all, you bought me for some greedy and foolish thoughts. Than when stranded in the middle of the ocean, you and your friends tried to eat me when I was a Magikarp. Next you kicked me, you gave me no respect. I had help from several of Gyarados to hurt you," turning to Arbok, and said, "So now I want to face him alone. This is personal…"

Arbok nodded, and c-Jessie calls her back into the ball. Than Gyarados turns towards the copies, and asks, "Can you two please stop doing that…?"

Both copies said, "Aw… No more fun for us than." Than they shouted, "We're blasting off again! More likely, fusing into one!"

Both copies changes form, revealing two halves of one being. C-James was the right side of torso with right arm, right leg, and right side of head. C-Jessie was the left side of the rest, and they both connected. Than Josephiroth is standing there, and with six ultra balls floating around him.

Glameow rubs her body against his left leg, and Joe kneels down and rubs Glameows head with his left hand. On the scoreboard, the copies heads disappear and Josephiroth's head appears along with Glameow.

Gyarados said, "So let's begin!"

"Gyarados, instead of using your hyper beam and such. Since those will be reflected by Wobbuffet's counter. Use earthquake to strike them both," Joe said.

Meowth said, "Uh oh!"

Wobbuffet said in worry as well, "Wobbuffet!"

Gyarados slams his tail on the ground, causing an earthquake. Striking both Meowth and Wobbuffet, they both lie on their backs and fainted.

On both of the scoreboards changed, into Joe and his six Pokemon. With the word winner under them in all capital letters.

Both James and Jessie run straight to Wobbuffet and Meowth. Jessie calls her Pokemon back, and she and James are worried about Meowth.

Gyarados said, "Now for my payback!" Opening his mouth wide, and fires a hyper beam at them. The hyper beam hit them, and they went into the air. Flying out of the stadium, and heading higher into the sky.

James and Jessie shouted at the same, "Team Rocket basting off again!"

"Uh oh," Joe said in surprise. He stands back up, and said, "Be right back," and he teleported off.

He reappears with the three that just blasted off, and teleports them much closer to the ground in Sinnoh. For blasting off from the island could prove disastrous if they hit the ground instead the ocean.

He than went back to the island through teleportation.

He reappears where he is, and said, "I had to make sure those three are safely back into Sinnoh instead of crash landing." He than calls his Gyarados back into the ball and looks up at Ash and friends.

"Misty, you are up next. So let's show everyone a real battle, instead of me slamming into walls by Alakazam," Joe said. At that, Alakazam in the audience tries to ignore all the other Pokemon looking at him.

"You're on Joe," Misty said.

"Alright than," Joe said. "The Pokemon battle will begin in thirty minutes, and this time I will not be late…" He than leaves the battlefield, follows by Glameow. Several Pokemon left their seats, and Misty talks with her friends.

Continues on in Chapter 25

Next in Chapter 25: Josephiroth versus Misty

Written by Josephiroth


	27. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS Misty

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus Misty

After thirty minutes, everyone return into the stadium. Misty on her side of the battlefield, with Josephiroth kept his promise by being there on time.

Joe looks over to Misty, and asks, "Do you know the rules?"

"I heard you say it at the first time," Misty said. "Now let's see if you can handle me, the water princess!"

"Ah, a water princess," said Joe, bowing to her and being formal. He than said, "Than let us see if you can beat a God of Light."

"You can beat him Misty," Ash cheered her on. So did her friends…

"Thanks Ash," Misty said, than she presses the button for the water field.

Before the field change, something appeared in front of her. Misty recognizes it to be those small oxygen masks, so she took it. Than the battlefield and the spots where they stand changed, into a giant aquarium.

Both Joe and Misty are inside, underwater and they're going to show an underwater battle. Misty looks around in surprise, and she hear Joe said, "I knew that a match like this, it is perfect for all water Pokemon."

"Wow," Misty said.

"Let's begin," Joe said, and he throws an ultra ball. "Go Lapras!" He said, and Lapras came out, and she floated in the water.

"Oh, what a cutie," Misty said. "Come on out, Gyarados!" She throws her poke ball, and a regular size Gyarados came out.

On the scoreboards, Joe's head appears with Lapras's head under his. On Misty's scoreboard, her head appears and her Gyarados's head appears under.

Joe than said, "You can have the first move Misty…"

"Thanks Joe, use bite Gyarados," Misty said. Gyarados went straight towards Lapras, going to take a bite.

"Dodge it and use water pulse," Joe said. Lapras did so, dodging Gyarados's bite attack. Opens her mouth, and sends a water sphere ate Gyarados.

Gyarados is hit in the back, and than became confused. But the confusion is short, and Gyarados regains from it. "Use hydro pump," Misty said, and Gyarados launches a hydro pump at Lapras.

"Use protect," said Joe, and Lapras shielded itself with a barrier. The hydro pump didn't go through, for it has been stopped. "Use double team," Joe said, and Lapras made several copies around Gyarados.

"Gyarados use twister," Misty said, and Gyarados creates a twister that hit all of them. Including Lapras and she is taking damage from it.

"Lapras! Use psychic," Joe said. Lapras opens her eyes, and her eyes shine blue. Gyarados stops, and Joe continues, "Send Gyarados straight up, out of the water."

Lapras did so, sending Gyarados out of the water and into the sky. Lapras went above the water, and watches Gyarados in the sky.

"Now use thunderbolt!" Joe said, and Lapras launches a thunderbolt from her back. It went straight at Gyarados, and he is electrified. Landing back into the water, and slowly went to the ground. Gyarados is already fainted, and Lapras floated above Gyarados in waiting. On Misty's scoreboard, Gyarados's head darken.

"Return Gyarados," said Misty, and Gyarados return into the ball. "Good job Gyarados, you earn a good rest," she said, and puts the poke ball into her pocket. She looks at Lapras, and asks, "But wait? How can Lapras use thunderbolt?"

"Well you see," Joe said. "When I gone back to Johto a second time. I met with Drew, we battled. And I gain a lot of surprise from my Pokemon. Apparently my Pokemon knows every move, and I didn't. I didn't know they could use protect and such, and Drew gave a book of what moves I can teach to my Pokemon. Which turns out be quite helpful, I didn't know my Lapras could use electric moves. So knowing it, it is perfect for some of my water Pokemon. Such as my Lapras, she knows the moves and I just had to think of which move to use."

Lapras came beside him, and rubs her head against his. She said than, "All you needed to do is ask us of what moves we can use."

"Aye, but that would take too long," Joe said.

"Okay than," Misty said, than she throws a second poke ball. "Go Seadra," and Seadra came out.

"Ah, your Horsea had evolved I see," Joe said, as he calls Lapras back into the ball.

Misty nodded, and Joe continues, "Well let us see if you can beat my next water Pokemon." He throws a second ultra ball, and calls out, "Come on out, Kingdra!"

Kingdra came out, and looks down at Seadra. Misty said in surprise, "You have a Kingdra…"

On the scoreboards, under Lapras's head reveals Kingdra's head. On Misty's scoreboard, under Gyarados darken head shows Seadra's head.

"Shall we begin?" Joe asks.

Misty nodded, and wanders which move to use. Since Kingdra is the evolve form of Seadra, knowing all its moves it can learn. Than she remembers that Kingdra is also a dragon type, which are weak against ice attacks.

So she said, "Seadra, use agility!" Seadra went straight at Kingdra, than went around in fast movement. Since they're underwater, its movements are faster.

"Facing Kingdra with speed," said Joe. "Than Kingdra, use smokescreen," Kingdra launches smoke from her mouth, covering the entire underwater area around her in smoke. Seadra couldn't see where it is moving, so it has to stop.

At that, the smoke quickly disappears since it can't last in water for long. Misty quickly said, "Use ice beam when you see Kingdra."

"Double team," said Joe, and Kingdra did so. Creating copies around Seadra, and Seadra saw them all. Now Seadra tries to decide which one to attack on.

With this as a distraction for Seadra, Joe said, "Use hyper beam!" Since ice attacks won't work well against water types, using a hyper beam will defeat Seadra. Kingdra launches a hyper beam from her mouth, straight at Seadra.

"Use agility once more," Misty said, and Seadra dodges the hyper beam as it struck the ground. The copies are still there, but now Seadra knows where Kingdra is. "Use ice beam in close range," Misty said, and Seadra went in front of Kingdra. Launching an ice beam from its move in close range, striking hard on Kingdra. Sending Kingdra straight towards Josephiroth, frozen solid as well.

"Ayah," Joe said is surprise, and Kingdra's frozen body lands on him. The ice broke off of Kingdra, and Kingdra is fainted on top of Joe. Joe calls her back into the ball, and stands back up.

He looks at Misty in surprise, and said, "Well done, you are the first one to defeat one of my Pokemon."

Misty is hugging her Seadra, and is very happy for it. Than she said, "Well I have a really strong Seadra. And your Kingdra gained dragon traits, so they're weak against ice. So I just waited for your Kingdra to use hyper beam, and I only guess."

"Well I was a fool," said Joe. "But I will not make the same mistake again," he throws another ball and said, "Come on out Gorebyss!"

Gorebyss came out, and ready for battle. On the scoreboard, under Kingdra's darken head shows Gorebyss's head.

"Wow, you have a Gorebyss," Misty said, sounded happy. "I will continue with Seadra…" Seadra went back onto the field, and waiting for commands.

"This time it is not going to be easy for your Seadra," said Joe. "Now use Whirlpool!" Gorebyss points her mouth straight up, and a whirlpool begins to form. Than throws it to the center of the battlefield, making it larger and larger. The force of the whirlpool in an underwater battle causes everything in it being pulled towards it.

Seadra tries not to get pulled in, and Misty tries not to get pulled in. Joe didn't bother, for he could withstand the force. Gorebyss is moving back to get away from the whirlpool.

"Next use psychic," said Joe. Gorebyss did, using it on Seadra and sending it into the whirlpool.

"No Seadra," Misty said in worry.

"Next use ice beam, freeze the whirlpool," Joe said, and Gorebyss fires an ice beam from her mouth. Striking her whirlpool, and froze it solid with Seadra trap in side. Seadra is visible at the side of the frozen whirlpool, but not fainted.

"Get close to the frozen Pokemon, and use hyper beam," Joe said. Gorebyss went to the frozen side of the whirlpool, where Seadra is.

"Try to get out of it Seadra," Misty said, but Seadra couldn't.

Gorebyss fires her hyper beam, striking the frozen whirlpool. Close to Seadra, striking straight through. The frozen whirlpool shatters, and ice chunks lands on the ground and some floated above water. Seadra is on the ground, fainted.

Misty calls her Seadra back and said, "Good work Seadra, you earn a good rest." On her scoreboard, Seadra's head darken.

"I'll stay with Gorebyss for now," Joe said. "So bring out your next Pokemon…"

Misty throws another poke ball, and said, "Go Staryu!"

A star fish Pokemon came out with a red core in the middle. Joe knows how to defeat it, by aiming the attacks right at the red core. On the scoreboard, under Seadra's darken head shows Staryu.

"Staryu, use tackle," Misty said, and Staryu spins around and went straight towards Gorebyss.

"Use protect," Joe said, and Gorebyss created a barrier to stop the attack. Staryu went back, and Joe said, "Use ice beam." Gorebyss than uses ice beam on Staryu, striking true on its red core.

Staryu became frozen solid, and no longer able to move. "Next use hyper beam, once more," Joe said. Gorebyss fires a hyper beam. Striking Staryu hard, sending the frozen star shape Pokemon straight to the ground.

Staryu broke free from the ice, but now it is down and out. Misty calls back her Staryu, and Gorebyss went to Joe. "Well done Gorebyss," said Joe, and Gorebyss rubs her head against his.

"Okay, go Azumarill," Misty said, throwing a poke ball. An aqua rabbit Pokemon came out, clearly a Pokemon that is only a water type.

Joe thought Gorebyss has enough for now, so he calls her back into the ball. He than holds a new ultra ball, and said, "Let's see if your Pokemon can handle my Sealeo!" He throws the ball, and Sealeo came out.

Sealeo turns around to see Joe, and she swam towards him. Than went on him, and since they're underwater. Joe held her up, as she went on him.

Than Sealeo got off of him, and went back into the battlefield. Seeing Azumarill on the ground instead of swimming, Sealeo decided to sit on the ground instead of swimming. On Joe's scoreboard, under Gorebyss's head shows Sealeo's head. On Misty's scoreboard, under Staryu darken body shows Azumarill.

"Let's begin, Sealeo get out of the water," Joe said, and Sealeo went swimming upwards. Jumping out of the water fast, and this made Misty wander what he is doing. Than Misty Felt something around her, and don't know what it is.

"Now use sheer cold," Joe said, and this made everyone look surprise. Except for Mewtwo and the rest of Joe's Pokemon.

Sealeo uses sheer cold, freezing the entire battlefield into solid ice. Azumarill is frozen solid, and fainted as well.

But everyone can only see a giant block of ice, and they are worried. Sealeo lands on top of the ice hard in using body slam, causing the ice to break apart. The ice shatters, and with the help of the hot sun. Melted the ice back into water, now the field in no longer solid.

They see Misty standing there, looks okay. Misty sees Azumarill, and calls it back into the ball. Misty asks, "You did that, did you?"

Ash asks, "Did what?"

"I thought it was necessary," Joe said. "If I didn't set a barrier around you, than you would've been frozen solid as well."

Sealeo went beside him, and tries to push him over. But since they're in the water, Joe didn't fall but just hover in the water.

Joe calls Sealeo back into her ball, and let it float with the other five around him. He grabs one, and asks, "Are you ready for the next one?"

Misty nodded, and she throws her next poke ball. "Go Dewgong!" Dewgong came out, and Joe remembers in Ash's memory that Misty had a Seel at the gym. It evolves into Dewgong so it could protect its friends.

"Too bad you didn't select Dewgong to face My Sealeo in the sheer cold," Joe said, and he throws his poke ball. "Go Swampert," and Swampert came out of the ultra ball.

Swampert's head appears under Sealeo's head on Joe's scoreboard. On Misty's scoreboard, Dewgong's head appears under Azumarill's darken body.

"Let's begin, Swampert. Use focus punch," Joe said, and Swampert's right hand forms a fist and glowing white. Swimming straight towards Dewgong, and going to strike hard.

"Dewgong, stop it with ice beam," Misty said, and Dewgong launches an Ice beam at Swampert. Swampert dodges the beam, and struck hard on Dewgong's head. Dewgong took the full force, and sent straight towards the stairs that is near Misty. Dewgong landed, and from the direct hit from the focus punch. Dewgong fainted, and now is out. On the scoreboard, Dewgong's head darken.

"Dewgong, return," said Misty, and Dewgong return to its poke ball.

Well done Swampert," said Joe, and he calls Swampert back into the ultra ball. "Now Misty, it is five against one. So let us see what your last best Pokemon is."

"You will see, go Corsola," Misty said, throwing her last poke ball. Corsola came out, and is ready for battle.

Joe said, "That's unusual. Corsola is a water and rock type, so Corsola is weak against water attacks and strong against electric attacks. You must have a perfect strategy to use against water Pokemon…" He throws a poke ball out, and said, "No matter, my Floatzel will defeat you." Floatzel came out of the poke ball, and is ready for battle.

Misty said to herself quietly, "This is going to be hard. All of his remaining Pokemon are all water types, so I must figure a good strategy."

"Heard that, so you have no strategy against my water types with your Corsola," said Joe. "Floatzel, use aqua jet!" Floatzel went straight at Corsola as a watery torpedo.

"Dodge it," Misty said, and Corsola got out of they way. Floatzel made a u-turn, and struck hard on Corsola. Corsola lands on the ground, fainted from the watery impact.

Misty calls back her Corsola, and so did Joe call Floatzel. Both scoreboards changed into Joe's winning board once more, with his six water pokemon.

The water battlefield slowly faded back to a regular field, and Misty can take off the oxygen mask. As she did, she didn't notice an object is hovering in front of her.

She looks at it, seeing it to be a diamond necklace with an emblem on it. Misty asks, "What is this?"

"I always give a special object to a trainer I face, which is usually a diamond with my emblem on it. Than you said you call yourself a water princess, so I thought. A diamond necklace for a water princess," Joe said.

"Thanks Joe," Misty said, and she took the necklace and put it on. Than a thought came to mind, so she asks, "Why didn't you give one to Paul, James, and Jessie?"

"For three reasons," Joe said. "One, I don't like Paul very much. Two reason on the other two, one is Gyarados send them off. And two is they'll just sell it to make a giant robot or something…"

"Well thanks again," Misty said.

Joe looks at the group, and said, "Next up is May. Let's see your new battling style and coordination in battle."

"Okay Joe," May said from her seat.

"We'll have the battle in thirty minutes," said Joe, and he left them. Some of the Pokemon in their seats left as well, and Misty quickly got out of the battle area. Than came into the audience area, and spoke with her friends about the battle and the diamond necklace. Now May is up next, will she be able to defeat Josephiroth?

Continues on in Chapter 25

Next in Chapter 25: Josephiroth versus May

Written by Josephiroth


	28. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS May

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus May

Thirty minutes are up, and May is on the trainer's side of the battlefield. Everyone is there, and Josephiroth is standing on his side of the field.

May's scoreboard shows her face on it, and Joe's scoreboard has his. Everyone is watching them from their seats, and Joe said, "Please select the battlefield."

May looks at the board, and wanders which one to choose. Since Joe can change the field for his advantage very easily. So she best chooses a field that she could use as well as him.

Than as she looks at the rock button, Joe never changed it for his advantage. Probably the reason is, is because Team Rocket is very easy to defeat. So she pushes the button for the rock battlefield, and so the battlefield changes into it.

"So the rock terrain," Joe said. "Best of luck, for you…"

"Go Blaziken," said May, throwing her poke ball and Blaziken came out. Blaziken is ready for battle…

"Ah, a fire and fighting type Blaziken," Joe said. So he throws his ultra ball out into the air, and he said, "Go Empoleon!" Empoleon came out onto the field, and he too is ready.

May draws out her Pokedex, and hear what is says about Empoleon. "Empoleon: an emperor Pokemon, a water/steel type, and evolve form of Prinplup. You can tell the leader in the pack of Empoleon by the size of its horns-the leader has the biggest ones. It can swim at speeds that rival jet boats."

Empoleon's head appears on Joe's scoreboard, and on May's scoreboard has Blaziken.

"Shall we begin?" Joe asks her.

May nodded, and said, "Blaziken, use blaze kick." Blaziken jumps up into the air, and headed straight towards Empoleon.

Joe said, "Whirlpool," and Empoleon raises it beak upward. Creates a whirlpool, and sends it straight towards Blaziken.

"Dodge it," May said, and Blaziken got out of the way of the whirlpool.

"Good timing," Joe said. "But let's see if you can dodge aqua jet!" Empoleon is envelop in water, and launches straight at Blaziken.

"Dodge it, than use fire spin," May said. Blaziken dodges the aqua jet, and fires a fire spin. It envelops the aqua jet, hurting Empoleon as it lands back on the ground. Empoleon is badly damage from the flames, for he is part steel type. Steel types are weak against fire types, so being attack like that was surprising for Joe.

"Good move," Joe said. "Empoleon, use hydro cannon," Empoleon launches a powerful water blast from his mouth. Heading straight towards Blaziken…

"Use fire blast on it," said May, and this surprise Joe a bit. Blaziken launches a fire blast, striking the hydro cannon. The two moves burst into thick steam, and both Joe and May recognizes this.

Joe slaps his head in irritation, forgot that hydro cannon is just like hyper beam. Empoleon has to take time to recharge, and Blaziken can strike in this steam cover.

"Thanks for the blast," said May. "Now use Blaze kick," Blaziken did it once more. Blaziken's right leg is on flames, and struck hard on Empoleon.

Empoleon is damage heavily from that attack, and he lies down on his back. The steam faded to reveal the two Pokemon, Blaziken stands near the fallen Empoleon. May said, "Way-to-go Blaziken!"

"Too early to cheer, don't you think," said Joe. Both May and Blaziken looks at Joe in confusion, wander why he said that since Empoleon is fainted. "Empoleon, do hydro pump," said Joe.

Empoleon's eyes went wide open, and blasts Blaziken with hydro pump in close range. Sending Blaziken backwards and Empoleon slowly got back up.

"Empoleon isn't out yet, but it is about to be," said May.

"It would be wise of me to call back Empoleon," Joe said, as he hold's Empoleon's ultra ball. "Return," Joe said, and Empoleon return to the ball.

Joe lets it float into the air, and he grabs another one. He throws it into the air, and said, "Go Houndoom!" Houndoom came out, and it howls. The howl sounded so frightening, it sounded like it is a call from the grim reaper.

May saw it, and knew fire attacks won't harm it. So May said, "Return Blaziken," and Blaziken returned into the ball. She grabs another poke ball, and throws it into the air. "Come on out, Wartortle!" Wartortle came out, and appears to be ready to perform a show.

"Wise decision," Joe said. On Joe's scoreboard, under Empoleon's head appears Houndoom. On May's scoreboard, under Blaziken's head appears Wartortle. "Use sunny day," said Joe, and Houndoom sends a fiery orb straight to the sun from his mouth. Than it bursts, causing the light from the sun to be much brighter.

"Water gun," May said, and Wartortle launches a water gun from its mouth. Heading straight towards Houndoom, about to strike.

"Protect," said Joe, and Houndoom created a barrier to block the water gun. "Bite attack," Joe said, and Houndoom ran straight towards Wartortle.

"Use skull bash," said May, and Wartortle launches straight at Houndoom like a missile.

"Switch to Solarbeam," Joe said, Houndoom stops, and brings in sunlight. Than launches a powerful Solarbeam, and struck Wartortle dead on.

Wartortle is on the ground, fainted. May looks at Wartortle in surprise, and calls Wartortle back. On May's scoreboard, Wartortle's head darken.

May looks at Joe in surprise, and asks, "How did Houndoom learn Solarbeam?"

"Simple, Houndoom can be taught Solarbeam. And Houndoom already knew it, and that is why I didn't switch Pokemon when you brought out your water Pokemon," said Joe.

May tries to decide which Pokemon to use to face Houndoom, and came up with one. So she grabs the poke ball from her pocket, and throws it into the air. She said, "Go Skitty!" Skitty came out, and is ready for battle.

"A Skitty?" Joe asks in confusion, but than thought it is probably the only type she thinks could handle his Houndoom. Skitty's head appears under Wartortle's darken head. "No matter, Houndoom, use flamethrower," Joe said, and Houndoom launches a flamethrower from his mouth.

"Dodge it Skitty," May said, and Skitty dodges the attack. "Use double-edge," she said, and Skitty starts running straight at Houndoom with a glowing energy behind it.

"Protect," said Joe, and Houndoom created the barrier to stop Skitty's double-edge. "With Skitty in close range, Houndoom, use Solarbeam," Joe said, and Houndoom begins to draw light into himself.

"Use water pulse," May said.

Joe asks in surprise, "What?" Skitty forms a watery sphere from its mouth, and launches it in close range. The water pulse struck, and Houndoom is sent backwards.

Houndoom is still charging up his Solarbeam, and he launches it. But in the wrong way, it is sent straight towards Josephiroth. Joe shouted, "Ayah!" Than stops the Solarbeam with his right hand…

Everyone stares in surprise, and Joe lifted his left hand that holds an ultra ball and calls back his Houndoom. He looks at it, and said, "You confused my Houndoom. Wise move, I'm surprise your Skitty knows a water attack."

"Well I thought it would be best for my darling Skitty to learn that move," said May.

"Now I know your Skitty can use a water attack," said Joe, and he let's go Houndoom's ultra ball. He grabs another one, and said, "So Houndoom is not the best choice to send back out. But this one is," so he throws the ball in the air. "Go Salamence!" Salamence came out, and is ready for battle as it lands on the rocky ground.

"A Salamence," May said in surprise. She raises her poke ball, and calls back her Skitty. Than grabs another poke ball and throws it into the air, "Go Glaceon!" Glaceon came out, and is ready for battle.

"An ice type, wise choice. You think well on your feet," said Joe. "But there are ways to beat ice types with dragon Pokemon."

"Than let's see," May said with a smile.

"Earthquake," Joe said. May and Glaceon are surprise of this, never expected that. Salamence stomps the ground, causing the earthquake.

"Dodge it," May said, and Glaceon jumps up to dodge the quake.

"Bad move," Joe said. "Double-edge," and Salamence left the ground, and flew straight at Glaceon with glowing energy flowing behind it. Salamence struck hard and fast and Glaceon landed hard on the ground. From the attack, Glaceon fainted.

"Glaceon, return," May said, and Glaceon returns to its poke ball. On May's scoreboard, Glaceon's head darken.

"Now which Pokemon will you choose to handle my Salamence?" Joe asks her.

"Go Blaziken," said May, sending Blaziken once more. Blaziken is already damage, but it is always ready to continue.

"Can your Blaziken handle Salamence?" Joe asks her. "Remember that it was damaged by my Empoleon's hydro pump…"

"Yeah, but my Blaziken is strong enough to beat Salamence," said May.

"Than bring it on," said Salamence, flying in the air.

"Blaziken, fire punch," May said, and Blaziken jumps straight at Salamence with its left claw formed into a fiery fist.

"Use protect," Joe said, and Salamence creates a barrier to stop Blaziken's attack. Blaziken went back to the ground, and Joe said, "Iron tail." Salamence went after Blaziken, and swung hard with her glowing tail.

Struck Blaziken in the back, sending Blaziken forward upon the ground. "Get up Blaziken," May said, and Blaziken got back up. But Blaziken is badly hurt, one more hit and Blaziken will loose.

"Finish this with Dragon Claw," said Joe, and Salamence flew straight towards Blaziken. With her left claw's nails glowing, and about to strike.

"Use sky uppercut," May said, and Blaziken did it just in time. Turning around, and hit hard at the head. Sending Salamence upward, and very effective since Salamence is in the air.

"Good move," Joe said. "But not good enough, use hyper beam in close range." Salamence went straight towards Blaziken, and getting ready to fire they hyper beam.

"Use flamethrower," May said, and Blaziken opens its mouth and fires its flamethrower. Salamence fires the hyper beam at the same time, and both attacks hit at the same time. But Blaziken's attack is weak, since it is badly damage. So hyper beam beats it, and hit hard on Blaziken. Blaziken fells on its back, fainted.

"Blaziken," said May in surprise, and she calls it back into the ball. Than she grabs another poke ball, and throws it, "Go Venusaur!" Venusaur came out and ready for battle.

"I know this is not wise of me, but return," said Joe, calling Salamence back into the ultra ball. "I still have three Pokemon that hasn't battle, and you only have three left. So, go Ariados!" He throws another ultra ball, and Ariados came out.

Venusaur's head appears under Glaceon's darken head, on May's scoreboard. On Joe's, Ariados's head appears under Salamence's head.

"Cover the field with spider web," Joe said, and Ariados covers the field in a giant web. "Now there is no escape for your Venusaur." So he raises his ultra ball, and calls Ariados back. Let it float with the other ultra balls, and grabs one. Throws it, and said, "Come on out, Houndoom!"

Houndoom came back out, and no longer confused. Joe said than, "Now you can't bring out Skitty to use water pulse. So Houndoom, use fire fang."

Houndoom runs through the webbing, heading straight to Venusaur. "Venusaur, use razor leaf," May said, and Venusaur launches the razor leaf. Houndoom dodges each leaf, and the razor leaf cut a few web strings.

Houndoom's fangs are in flames, a fiery mouth. Houndoom bit down on Venusaur's flower, and cause serious damage. Since sunny day is still in effect, not just boost the timing for a Solarbeam but also raises fire power.

"Sleep powder," said May, and Venusaur launches sleep powder from its flower. Houndoom is close, and got the full dose of it. Houndoom fell off Venusaur, and sleeping on the ground. "Now use synthesis," May said, and Venusaur back glows as it heal.

"Wake up Houndoom," Joe said. Thanks to one of Houndoom's abilities, early bird. Houndoom woke up sooner when put to sleep, and during as Venusaur is healing. Joe smiles, and said, "Now use flamethrower, burn the web as well."

Houndoom launches the flamethrower, and it consumes the webs. And also burning Venusaur, Venusaur is being damaged during the healing. Venusaur is alright, but greatly damage.

With the web gone, May made the chance to call Venusaur back. Venusaur gone back into the poke ball, and brings out another one. She said, "Go Skitty!"

Skitty came back out, and is ready for battle once more. Joe raises his ultra ball, and calls back Houndoom. He said than, "I have a Pokemon that can beat your Skitty easily. Go Tropius," and he throws the ultra ball and Tropius came out. Tropius's head appears under Ariados's head on Joe's score board.

The battle continues on, Joe said, "Tropius, use earthquake." Tropius stomps the ground, causing an earthquake. Skitty is hit by it, and full power from the move made Skitty faint.

"That was quick," May said, and on her board Skitty's head darken. May calls Skitty back into its poke ball, and said, "I got a Pokemon that can handle your Tropius. Go Beautifly!" May throws a poke ball, and Beautifly came out.

"Good choice May," Joe said. "But I return Tropius," Joe raised his ultra ball and Tropius returns into it. He let's the ball float with the other five, and grabs another one. He said, "Now, to reveal my sixth Pokemon. Go Manectric!" He throws the ball, and Manectric came out.

May stares in surprise, Manectric can beat Beautifly and her Venusaur who is badly hurt from the fire attack. Manectric's head appears under Tropius head on the scoreboard.

"Use shock wave," said Joe, and Manectric launches a lightning bolt. Went upward, than back down on Beautifly. Shock wave never misses, and it is super damage for flying types. Beautifly is on the ground, fainted. On May's scoreboard, Beautifly's head darken.

May calls her Pokemon back, and all she has now is Venusaur. So she sends Venusaur back out, and said, "This is our last chance Venusaur. Let's make this battle count," and Venusaur nodded.

"Return Manectric," Joe said, and Manectric return back into the ball. Joe said, "Time to finish this battle. Go Salamence!" He throws the ultra ball, and Salamence came out and flew in the air. At that very moment, sunny day has ended.

"Get ready to use Solarbeam," said May, and Venusaur brings in energy from the sun light into its flower.

"Sunny day has ended, so your move will take a while to charge up. Salamence, use fire blast," Joe said, and Salamence fires a fire blast. Heading straight towards Venusaur, and Venusaur has no chance to fire the Solarbeam. Venusaur fainted by the fiery attack from Salamence, and Venusaur's head on May's board darken. May calls back her Venusaur…

With no more Pokemon, both scoreboards change. Revealing Joe and his six Pokemon as winners, with the word winner under them in capital letters.

"Well done May, you sure gave me an interesting battle," said Joe.

"You are good, but I was close in defeating you," May said.

"Yes you have," Joe said. "For your effort, I reward you this," and an object appears in front of May. It is a diamond ribbon with Joe's emblem on it, and May looks at it in surprise.

"Thank you," said May, and took hold of the badge,

"Even thou it is a ribbon, it is useless for the contests and festivals. But since you like contests, a diamond emblem is perfect," Joe said.

He than looks at the audience, and said, "Hey Dawn, you're up next."

"Sure Joe, but I don't have six Pokemon," said Dawn, "I have five."

"Than it will be five against five," Joe said. "The battle will begin in thirty minutes, so please get ready for the battle." Joe left them, going through the curtains with six ultra balls floating behind him. Some of the Pokemon in their seats left as well, and May quickly got out of the battle area. Than came into the audience area, and spoke with her friends about the battle and the diamond ribbon. May have done little better than Misty, and they both did better than Paul, James, and Jessie. So next up is Dawn, will she manage to do better? Will she win her match?

Continues on in Chapter 25

Next in Chapter 25: Josephiroth versus Dawn

Written by Josephiroth


	29. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS Dawn

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus Dawn

After thirty minutes, everyone return. Joe and Dawn are on the battlefield, and about to have their Pokemon battle. Joe's Pokemon that are watching brought with them some fruit to eat as they watch, and Ash and friends wander where they got the fruit.

Joe said, "You know the rules, so please select the battlefield."

Dawn looks at the board that has the six buttons, and Dawn is thinking of what field will be perfect. If she picks water, four of her Pokemon must get out breathing air. If she picks ice, Joe could use a Pokemon to melt the field into a pool. Rock and grass is easy for Joe to change, and so Dawn looks at the last two. Darkness and light, and she know Josephiroth is the God of Light. So he could easily know what to do in that field, so the only choice is darkness. So she went to press it, but than…

"Be very wise to choose darkness," Joe said, giving her a warning.

Dawn decided to go with the idea, and selects the dark button. Than the battlefield begins glowing, and not just it but also Joe and Dawn. The glowing faded, and both trainers are gone.

Ash asks, "Where did they go?"

Than they saw that the battlefield turned into some kind giant TV. They see complete darkness, and soon they saw them both.

Both Joe and Dawn are in the realm of darkness, the only things they can see are just each other. Dawn asks, "Where are we?"

"You selected the dark field," Joe said. "Now we face each other by only seeing each other, and be warned. Invisible walls and powerful thrusts, these things will happen at will. Not on trainers, but on Pokemon. So you and I must battle wisely, and fast. For this battlefield will get tougher and tougher after every minute."

"Why did you made this as one of the selections?" Dawn asks.

"Because I thought really powerful and wiser trainers will use this field," said Joe. "Because to take down me is not going to be easy, but you. Let's start, we are already wasting time."

"Okay, go Piplup," Dawn said, and she throws her poke ball and Piplup came out.

"Go Scyther," said Joe, throwing his ultra ball. Scyther came out, and is ready for battle. The scoreboards back at the stadium changed. On Joe's, Scyther's head appears. On Dawn's, Piplup's head appears.

"Use X-Scissor," said Joe, and Scyther flew straight at Piplup with her blades cross. Than sends the energy X straight at Piplup.

"Dodge it," Dawn said and Piplup dodge the attack.

But than Scyther is in close range, and Joe said, "Hyper beam." Scyther launches a hyper beam, striking Piplup hard. Piplup fainted when landed on its back.

"Piplup!" said Dawn in surprise. Calls Piplup back into its poke ball, and asks, "Why use hyper beam so quick?"

"Because I want to get out of this field," Joe said, sounded serious. "This field is perfect for trainers to have their battles, trying to take down their opponents with critical hits. And hyper beam is one of those hits…"

"Fine," said Dawn, didn't realize that Joe really hate this battlefield. "Go Swinub!" She throws a poke ball, and Swinub came out and ready to eat.

"Return," Joe said, calling back Scyther. Than throws a second ultra ball, and throws it, "Go Typhosion!" Typhosion came out, and as quickly. Joe said, "Flame wheel," and Typhosion heads straight at Swinub in a shape of a burning wheel.

Swinub is struck hard, before Dawn could say dodge it. Dawn calls her Swinub back, and said to it, "Take a good rest."

But than Typhosion slammed by something, and Joe knew it is one of those hidden traps. Sending Typhosion straight at Joe and Typhosion is on top of him. By such a powerful and unknown force, Typhosion fainted.

Joe calls Typhosion back into the ball, and Joe stands back up. He sees Dawn about to throw her next poke ball, and he quickly said, "Wait, choose your field."

"But I didn't defeat your Typhosion," Dawn said. But than the battlefield board appears in front of her…

"Typhosion is struck out, means you beaten one of my Pokemon. So please select," Joe said.

Dawn checks the buttons, and presses the button for grass. Than they both begin glowing, and Dawn saw Joe say, "Thank you."

They both reappear back in the stadium, and this time the battlefield is now sogen. Joe and Dawn reappear at their proper sides of the fields. On Joe's scoreboard, Typhosion's head is darken. While both of Dawn's Pokemon on her scoreboard is dark.

Joe said, "Now let us have a much better battle." He throws a ball into the air, and calls out, "Come on out, Scizor!" Scizor came out, and is ready for battle.

Dawn throws her poke ball, and said, "Come on out Buneary!" Buneary came out, and is ready for battle.

Scizor's head appears under Typhosion's darken head on Joe's scoreboard, and Buneary's head appears under Swinub's darken body on Dawn's scoreboard. Only been a few minutes, but yet this battle is going by fast.

Dawn said than, "Buneary, use dizzy punch!" Buneary went straight at Scizor, going to slam him with its glowing ears.

"Hyper beam," Joe said, and Scizor raises both claws forward. Two orbs appear in them, and fire a powerful hyper beam. Buneary came too close, and now suffer the blast. Buneary falls on its back, fainted. Dawn's scoreboard, Buneary's head darken.

Dawn calls her Buneary back, and throws another poke ball. She said, "Go Ambipom!" Ambipom came out, and ready for battle.

Joe calls back Scizor, and throws another ultra ball. "Go Kangaskhan," said Joe and Kangaskhan came out and ready for battle.

Kangaskhan's head appears under Scizor's head on Joe's scoreboard. On Dawn's scoreboard, Ambipom's head appears under Buneary's darken head.

"You can beat them mama," said the younger Kangaskhan that is sitting will the other Pokemon.

"You can have the first move Dawn," Joe said.

"Ambipom, use swift," Dawn said, and Ambipom swung its tails to send stars.

"Protect," Joe said, and Kangaskhan created a barrier to block the swift attack.

"Use focus punch," Dawn said, and Ambipom headed straight towards Kangaskhan with both tails glowing. Must be a double focus punch, must've taken a long time to train it.

"Endure," said Joe, knowing protect won't work the second time and a double focus punch would be double the power.

Ambipom struck Kangaskhan with the double focus punch, and Kangaskhan endured it. "Kangaskhan, use reversal," Joe said, and Kangaskhan performed the reversal. Striking Ambipom, sending it back, and Ambipom is badly damage by the move.

"What's reversal?" Dawn asks.

Brock said from his seat, "The less HP the Pokemon has remaining, the stronger the attack."

"Sunny day," Kangaskhan said, and Kangaskhan did what Houndoom did in the past. Now the light from the sun is a whole lot brighter.

"Use focus punch once more," Dawn said. Ambipom went at Kangaskhan once more with the double focus punch.

"With the help of sunny day, flamethrower," Joe said, and Kangaskhan launches a stream of flames from her mouth.

"Dodge it," Dawn said, and Ambipom leaps over the flamethrower, twirling around over it. Than slamming hard on Kangaskhan on the head, one after the other. Kangaskhan fainted from the blow, falling on her front.

"Return Kangaskhan," Joe said, returning Kangaskhan into her ball. "You did a good job, take a good rest." He let the ball float with the other four, and grabs another one. On Joe's board, Kangaskhan's head darken.

"Well done Dawn, you manage to take down two of my Pokemon," Joe said. "Now it is three against two," he throws the ultra ball, and calls out, "Vespiquen, come on out!"

Vespiquen came out and is ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Vespiquen's head appears under Kangaskhan's darken head.

May sitting in her seat pulls out her Pokedex, just to see what Vespiquen is. The Pokedex said, "Vespiquen: the beehive Pokemon. There is only one Vespiquen in a colony, and its stomach acts like a honeycomb for grubs. The grubs will strike at any foe that appears."

"Ambipom, use swift," Dawn said, and Ambipom sends swift from its tails.

"Defense Order," Joe said, and Vespiquen order her grubs to defend her from the swift attack.

"Focus punch," Dawn said, and Ambipom headed straight towards Vespiquen with two glowing tails.

"Ambipom is weak after the reversal, so Vespiquen use Attack Order," Joe said, and Vespiquen orders her grubs to attack Ambipom. Ambipom couldn't perform Focus punch, because being struck by hundreds of grubs. From the attack, Ambipom fainted. On Dawn's scoreboard, Ambipom's head darken.

Dawn calls back Ambipom into the ball, and said, "Well done Ambipom, take a good rest." She than grabs her least poke ball, and throws it. "Go Pachirisu," Pachirisu came out and is ready for battle. On Dawn's scoreboard, Pachirisu's head appears under Ambipom's darken head.

"I'll continue this battle with Vespiquen," Joe said. "Use Destiny Bond," and Vespiquen performs Destiny Bond, a glowing circle appeared and went to Pachirisu. Pachirisu thought it was a ball, so it tries to catch it. But when it touched it, Destiny Bond gone into Pachirisu's body.

"What's Destiny Bond?" Ash asks Brock.

"This is a problem," Brock said. "Destiny Bond is move that make sure than when Vespiquen faint, so will Pachirisu. Dawn is in trouble…"

"Uh oh," Ash said.

"Pachirisu, use discharge," Dawn said, and Pachirisu launches a blue lighting bolt and it went straight to Vespiquen.

"Defense Order," Joe said, and Vespiquen orders her grubs to defend her from the attack. Stops Pachirisu's discharge, and Joe continues, "Use Power Gem." Vespiquen performs a red ball with her claws, and it grew bigger. Than Vespiquen throws it, and it headed straight towards Pachirisu.

"Dodge it," Dawn said, and Pachirisu dodges the attack.

"Attack Order," Joe said, and Vespiquen orders her grubs to attack Pachirisu. But Pachirisu dodges it, for it is very fast. "Use Attack Order once more," Vespiquen did so, and her grubs still missed.

"My Pachirisu can dodge any of your moves," Dawn said.

"Than why didn't it dodge Destiny Bond?" Joe asks her, and this made Dawn a little embarrass. "No matter, let see your Pachirisu dodge this. Use sweet scent," and Vespiquen created the sweet scent.

Pachirisu smelled it, and it loves it. It begins walking towards Vespiquen, and Dawn said, "Ignore the scent, get away!"

"Pachirisu may can dodge nearly every attack, but by Vespiquen's sweet scent. It made Pachirisu an easy target, so use Power Gem," Joe said, and Vespiquen performs Power Gem once more. Throws it at the coming Pachirisu, and struck true. Pachirisu is sent rolling backwards, and stops near the stairs and looks fainted.

"Ah Pachirisu," said Dawn in surprise. On her scoreboard, Pachirisu's head darken.

Than both boards changed, showing Joe and his Pokemon with winner word under them. Joe said, "Well done Vespiquen, return," and Vespiquen return into her ultra ball.

An object appears in front of Dawn, and she notices it to be a diamond ribbon. The same item that looks just like May's ribbon. Dawn said, "Thanks Joe," and she took hold of the ribbon. Than she asks, "What will you do about the dark battlefield?"

"I was wrong about putting that as one of the selections," Joe said. "Just take a look at the board…"

Dawn did so, and notices that the button for darkness is gone. Than she looks up at Joe, and asks, "You removed at will?"

"Correct, and sorry the way I acted in the dark battlefield," Joe said. He looks up at the other trainers, and said, "Brock, you are up next. And of course you have thirty minutes to get ready. Oh and I best not forget, if you are hungry. Just go and grab a fruit from the trees, their good. I will see you soon." He than left them, and so did some of the Pokemon in their seats. Dawn hurried out, and so did Ash and friends. They spoke with each other outside the stadium, and later they went and pick some fruit. They are going to eat them while they watch Brock's battle. But first they gave the fruit to their Pokemon, and are incredibly amaze that the fainted Pokemon are fully healed just by eating a fruit. Soon they went back to the stadium, carrying some fruit. And soon Brock will face Josephiroth; will he do better than Dawn? Will he defeat Josephiroth?

Continues on in Chapter 25

Next in Chapter 25: Josephiroth versus Brock

Written by Josephiroth


	30. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS Brock

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus Brock

After thirty minutes, everyone returned to the stadium. Ash and friends watches two people enter the field. They cheer when they saw Brock, and Joe's Pokemon cheered for Josephiroth when he arrived.

Josephiroth looks at Brock from his side, and said, "So Brock, it is six on six matches. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Brock said. "Now you will see how a former Pewter City Gym leader does Pokemon battle."

"Than please select the field," Joe said.

Brock looks at the board, and tries to decide which button to press. To beat Josephiroth is o think ahead of him, a move that he wouldn't expect. Josephiroth can change the field to his advantage, so Brock must decide of what field he could use against him. Than a thought came to him, he knows how to battle on a rock field. And the rock field is one of five fields he can select, so he presses the button. The field changed into the same old rock field, the field where Joe faced Team Rocket, and May.

"Ah, the rock field. Best of luck to you," Joe said to him. Josephiroth has six new ultra balls floating around him, and he grabs one. He throws it into the air, and said, "Go Onix!"

Onix came out, one of Joe's biggest Pokemon. Onix is ready for battle, staring down at Brock as he looks at her in surprise. Brock never expected to face an Onix, and this Onix is the biggest he has seen. As Brock recall in the past, his very first Pokemon is his Onix. He was the gym leader of Pewter City, and his Onix is always by his side.

Brock takes a poke ball from his pocket, and said, "You may have a giant Onix, but let's see if you can handle my Ludicolo!" He throws the poke ball into the air, and Ludicolo came out and begins to dance a bit.

"You send out a small carefree type to handle me? How droll," said Onix, as she looks down at Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo!" said the Ludicolo.

Joe just stood their, and said, "You can make the first move…" On Joe's board, his head appears along with Onix's head. Brock's scoreboard light up, and Brock's head with Ludicolo's head appears under him.

Gary asks in surprise from his seat, "Isn't he going to switch Pokemon? His Onix is weak against Ludicolo…"

"After what we had seen of Joe's Pokemon, there more to them than meets the eye," said Oak. "For example, nearly all of Joe's Pokemon knows protect."

"So it is quite obvious that Onix might know protect as well," Misty said.

"Not to mention hyper beam as well," Elm said.

"I wander what other Pokemon Joe is using against Brock," Dawn said.

Ash said, "You can beat him Brock!" He cheered from his seat, said it to Brock.

Brock looks at them, and said, "Thanks Ash." Than he looks at Joe and his Onix, and said, "Let the battle begin! Ludicolo, use hydro pump!" Ludicolo launches a blast of water from its mouth, and it heads straight at Onix.

"Use protect," Joe said, and Onix created a barrier to stop the hydro pump.

Brock asks in surprise, "What?"

"Dig," Joe said, and Onix gone into the ground. Disappearing into the hole and Ludicolo doesn't know what to do.

Brock thought to himself, darn it, this would've been easy if I brought out of Marshtomp instead of Ludicolo. Than he said, "Ludicolo, use hydro pump and flood that hole." Ludicolo runs towards the hole, got there and about to send another blast of water.

"You won't succeed, use sandstorm," Joe said out loud. Suddenly the field begins to shaken, causing Ludicolo to flinch instead of sending a hydro pump.

"What's going on?" Brock asks in surprise as he tries to remain standing.

Than a big blast of the sandstorm came out of the hole, and more spots on the field burst open as well. Giving everyone a surprise of seeing ten small sand tornadoes bursting out of the ground. Causing the field to look like a dangerous battlefield, and the sandstorms damage won't affect rock, ground and steel types. So Ludicolo is being damaged by the sandstorm, and also suffered the first blast from the hole.

"Next up, use double team," Joe said, and soon ten Onixs bursts out of ten sand tornadoes. Causing Ludicolo looks shock at them all, as the original and the fakes surround it. "Now the final, use DragonBreath!" Joe said, and the Onix that is behind Ludicolo launches the DragonBreath attack. Ludicolo is struck hard in the back by the blast, and Onix's finish the dig move.

Onix landed back on her side of the field, with Ludicolo lay fainted. Brock stares in surprise, never expect Joe's Onix to do those moves. So he calls his Ludicolo back into the poke ball, and said, "You did your best Ludicolo, you can take a good rest." On Brock's scoreboard, Ludicolo's face darkens.

"Well done Onix, you did very well," Joe said.

Than he is grabbed by Onix's long tail, and been lifted into the air. His arms are stuck against his body as she holds him tight. Raising him towards her head, and she said, "And thanks for the compliment," and she nudges her head against him.

"That's got too hurt," Ash said in surprise, he said from his seat.

"Pika," said Pikachu, agreeing with him.

"They must be great friends," Dawn said.

"Not really," Mewtwo said. "All of his Pokemon sometimes does that…"

Oak asks, "Really?" and Mewtwo nodded, and they look back at Onix and Joe.

Onix puts down Joe, back into his original position. Onix than looks at Brock, and Brock brought out another poke ball. He said, "Okay, now let's see if you can handle my second water Pokemon." He throws the poke ball, and Marshtomp came out. Landing onto the battlefield, and is ready for battle. On Brock's scoreboard, Marshtomp's head appears under Ludicolo's darken head.

Joe raised his right hand, which still holds Onix's ultra ball. "Return Onix," Joe said, and Onix returns into the ball. Joe let's go of it, and the ball floats into the air to join the other five. Joe looks at them, and wanders of which one to choose.

He picks one, and said, "There is one way to take down your water/ground type." He throws the ultra ball, and said, "Go Aggron!" Aggron came out, and is ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Aggron's head appears under Onix's head.

"What? But Aggron is weak against Marshtomp, why choose it?" Max asks in surprise. Ash and all the others wander why he chose Aggron as well, for Aggron is weak against fire and water types.

"You can make the first move once more, Brock," Joe said.

"Very well, Marshtomp use water gun!" Brock said, and Marshtomp launches its water gun.

"Surf," Joe said, and Aggron creates water. Rising into the air, making a giant tidal wave under him. The water gun struck the surf and Aggron's surf heads straight at Marshtomp.

"Dodge it!" Brock said quickly, and Marshtomp leaps into the air.

"Water pulse," Joe said, and as Aggron went on with surf. Opens its mouth wide, and launches a ball of water. Sending it straight at Marshtomp, blasting its torso. Marshtomp than headed back down and soon struck by the surf attack.

Marshtomp is badly damaged, and lays fainted upon the ground. Aggron leaps backwards, and did a back flip. Landed upon the ground, and shouted in victory.

Brock stares at Marshtomp is surprise, for Marshtomp is taken down by two water attacks. Calls it back as Marshtomp's head darkens on the scoreboard. He asks, "How…?"

"Simple," Joe said. "Marshtomp is both water and ground type, of course you thought by the water side it would help it against other water Pokemon. But with the ground side, Marshtomp is weaker against water attack. So my Aggron's surprise water attacks were essential for this Pokemon battle." Than he looks at Aggron, and said, "Well done Aggron, nice water attacks."

Aggron turns to face Joe, and said, "Thank you Joe. How strange thou, I nearly fallen against the water and now it works with me. Using the water moves has greatly helped me in a great way…"

"What does he mean by fallen against the water?" Brock asks.

Joe looks at Brock, and said, "Brock, you and your friends will hear of it as soon as all the battles are over. So shall we continue?"

Brock nodded, and throws his next poke ball. He said, "Go Croagunk!" And Croagunk came out, and is ready for battle. On Brock's scoreboard, Croagunk's head appears under Marshtomp's darken head.

"A Croagunk, a fighting/poison type. The perfect kind of Pokemon to use against such as this is the psychic Pokemon," Joe said. He raises his right hand, and Aggron returns into the ultra ball. The ball floats to other five ultra ball, and than grabs one. "But it is kind of too bad; I didn't choose a psychic Pokemon among the six. So the second option is ground types," he throws the ball into the air, and said, "Go Rhydon!" And Rhydon came out, and is ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Rhydon's head appears under Aggron's head.

"A Rhydon? But didn't he have a Rhyperior?" Dawn asks in surprise.

"He does," Mewtwo said. "He caught Rhydon in the Kanto Region, when she was only a Rhyhorn."

Joe said once more, "You may go first again…"

"No, this time you do," Brock said.

"Very well," Joe said. "Use earthquake," and Rhydon begins stomping upon the ground, causing the earthquake.

"I knew you will do that," Brock said. For he knew that ground types greatly damage poison types. "Croagunk, dodge it and use poison sting!" Croagunk leaps into the air, dodging the attack. Than launches several stings from its mouth and they all headed straight at Rhydon.

"I knew you will do that," Joe said, and this surprise Brock. "Now use thunder," and Rhydon launches a powerful thunder from its horn and it headed straight towards Croagunk. Croagunk took the full force and lands on the rocky ground.

Croagunk refuses to give up so soon, so it slowly got back up. Than Joe said, "Very brave for a Croagunk, but I think it will be wise to switch Pokemon right now."

But than Croagunk glared at Rhydon and Joe recognizes it. When he scanned Brock's memory in Hearthome City, Croagunk faced Toxicroak, and Croagunk refuses to give up. Than Croagunk looks back at Brock, and shook its head when it notices Brock holding the poke ball.

"You sure Croagunk?" Brock asks, and Croagunk nodded. "Alright Croagunk, let's win this one. Use poison jab," and Croagunk nodded and headed straight towards Rhydon, with its right three toed hand glowing purple.

"The battle continues, use flamethrower," Joe said, and Rhydon launches the flamethrower from her mouth.

"Dodge it," Brock said, and Croagunk dodges the attack by spinning to the right. Than came close, and struck hard on Rhydon. Striking at Rhydon's chin, causing Rhydon to loose her balance.

"Alright Croagunk, use poison jab once more," Brock said, and Croagunk uses poison jab once more.

"Use blizzard," Joe said, and Rhydon launches a great blow of ice from her mouth. Croagunk is hit hard from it, but still continues on. Its poison jab is covered in ice, and than struck Rhydon's horn.

With the combination of poison and ice, causes Rhydon to fall backwards and fainted. Joe couldn't believe it; his Rhydon is struck down by Croagunk with a new combination. He said out loud, "Impossible! Croagunk should've been taken down by the ice attack."

Croagunk stares at him, holding its right hand in the position of a karate chop. Brock is about to say something, but than Croagunk collapse forward upon the ground.

Joe said in surprise, "Oh… Croagunk refuses to give up, thus wants to take down Rhydon before fainted. Very brave of a poison type," and Joe calls back his Rhydon. On his scoreboard, Rhydon's head darkens.

Brock calls back his Croagunk, and said, "Well done Croagunk, take a good rest." He puts the poke ball, and than brings out another poke ball. On Brock's scoreboard, Croagunk's head darkens.

"First, pick your next field. Since your Croagunk took down Rhydon," Joe said.

Brock looks at the board, and wanders of which one to choose or just stay with the rock field. Than he looks at Joe's scoreboard, and remembered that Joe still has Onix and Aggron. So the best field to choose will be the water field, but he remembered the field that Misty had used. Two of Brock's Pokemon will be badly damaged. But than he thought up a new plan, looking at the ice button.

So far, Joe's Pokemon are steel, ground, and rock. Using the ice field will benefit both sides a bit, but might work in Joe's favor. Brock knows of which Pokemon he has, and only knows two of Joe's Pokemon. What if one of his remaining Pokemon is ice or water types? Brock wandered.

So he decides it, he presses the ice button. The wet rock field begins glowing, and begins changing. And the ground under the two trainers also glows as well.

The field stops glowing, and the entire field is covered in ice. The stairs and the trainers block are also covered in ice. It is also snowing as well, snowflakes landing on the ice field. And a wind chill blew as well, from which made Brock cross his arms in a surprise freeze.

Only Ash and friends, and Joe's other Pokemon are not affected by it. They're not getting the same effects that Brock had gotten.

"I see you chose the ice field," Joe said, just standing there unaffected by the cold.

"Can I change my decision?" Brock asks, and he sneezed right after.

"The only way you can change the field is by defeating one of my Pokemon," Joe said. He sees that Brock is freezing, so he said, "How about this…"

In front of Brock, something appeared. Brock saw it, and it is a winter jacket. So Brock said, "Thanks," and he grabbed it and put it on. As soon as he felt a bit better, he grabs a poke ball from his pocket. He asks, "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes I am," Joe said as he grabs one of the ultra balls floating in the air.

"Than go, Steelix!" Brock said, as he throws his poke ball. Burst open, and Steelix came out. A normal size one, and as Joe recall. Brock's younger brother took care of Onix, and it evolved into Steelix.

Joe said, "Interesting, excellent choice for the field. Steel types are unaffected by this field, only a little for their ground side…" Than he throws his ball into the air, "Let's see if your Steelix can handle mine!"

Joe's Steelix came out, and it is twice of Brock's Steelix's size. Brock is surprise of seeing it, and so is his Steelix.

But when Joe's Steelix saw Brock's Steelix's face, he begins to shiver. Than uses it's long tail, and grabbed Joe very fast. Bringing him into the field, and holding him to his head.

Joe looks up at his Steelix, and asks, "What're you doing?"

"Can you handle this fight, please?" Steelix asks him, with his eyes shut.

"You do know I can't do that," Joe said. "You are chosen to be in this battle, I'm not."

"Please…" Steelix said, placing his head close to Joe.

Brock asks, surprised of this, "What's going on?"

"Just a second," Joe said to him. He looks back at Steelix, and said, "Like I said in the selection. Just listen to what I tell you in the battle, and you will be fine."

"I'm not sure about this Joe," Steelix said, opening his eyes slowly.

"You'll be fine," Joe said. "Do you really want to loose against a smaller Steelix?"

"No," Steelix said.

"Than with my help, you will win this one," Joe said. In his mind, he thought; and you might gain a bit more courage.

From the seats, Ash asks out loud, "What's going on?"

Mewtwo said, "Joe's Steelix is the biggest. But he is sort of a coward…"

Dawn asks, "Than why did he select Steelix?"

"I bet he wants to get Steelix become brave just like my Gligar before evolving," Ash said.

"That could be it," said Gary.

They watch as Joe's Steelix puts Joe back to his original position. So they continue to watch the match. On Joe's scoreboard, Steelix's head appears under Rhydon's darken head. On Brock's scoreboard, his Steelix appears under Croagunk's darken head.

Brock said, "Your Steelix can go first."

Joe nodded, and said, "Steelix, use slam." Joe's Steelix swings its tail straight towards Brock's Steelix.

"Dodge it by using dig," Brock said, and his Steelix dodges slam by burrowing into the ground.

"Perfect," Joe said. "Use earthquake," and Steelix begins slamming its tail upon the ground. Causing an earthquake, which is badly damaging Brock's Steelix since it is underground.

"Well done Steelix," Joe said, and from this made his Steelix feel a bit better.

"Steelix, are you okay?" Brock asks, and Steelix came back out of its hole. But than fainted, half its body is still in the hole.

"But how…?" Dawn asks in surprise.

"Brock's Steelix was underground when Joe's Steelix used earthquake," Elm said.

"Yes, by using earthquake on a Pokemon that is underground. The damage is close to KO," Oak said.

"Even with the ice field, affecting the ground type part of Steelix brings a bit more damage," said Gary.

"So using earthquake on ice field cause damage huh," Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu.

Brock calls back his Steelix, and on his scoreboard Steelix's head darkens.

"Well done Steelix, I knew you can do it. And also very fast," Joe said.

"Thanks Joe," said Steelix. He lifted the ultra ball, and calls back his Steelix. He let's go of the ball, and it floated into the air to join the other five. He grabs the next one, and said, "Bring out your next."

Brock nodded, and wanders of which Pokemon to choose now. He has two, and he wish it was a different field. One of his Pokemon had battle, but against Josephiroth. He thinks it is best to bring out one of his best Pokemon, and try to win so he can change the field to his advantage. Switching to the ice field turned out to be a bad idea.

He grabs one of his poke balls, and throws it. "Go Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo came out, and made a salute.

Joe looks at it with a confused look, and he said, "A rock type is weak against ground attacks. So why choose it when I have three ground types left with two hidden ones as well." He than throws his ultra ball into the air, and said, "Anyways, go Rhyperior!"

The Rhyperior came out of the ball, the same Rhyperior that Brock, Ash, and Dawn had met. Rhyperior is a lot taller, and looks ready to battle.

Sudowoodo looks at Rhyperior in surprise, and a bit shock. Brock is also surprise of seeing Rhyperior, never expected to face the evolve form from Rhydon.

"Now you can have the first move Brock, right Rhyperior," Joe said.

"Right bro, let us see how well this small Pokemon can handle against me," said Rhyperior.

"Don't get arrogant, Rhydon was defeated by a Pokemon smaller than her," Joe said.

Rhyperior looks at Joe in surprise, but than just nodded. He said, "Than I will win this match for her!"

"I think Joe's Rhyperior has feelings for Rhydon from what I just heard," Elm said.

"Rhyperior even thinks Joe is his brother," Dawn said.

"I wander thou, will Brock's Sudowoodo beat Rhyperior like Croagunk against Rhydon?" Gary asks.

"I know he can," Ash said.

"Pika," said Pikachu, agreeing with Ash.

"He might, but Rhyperior gains new moves that Rhydon can't use," Oak said. "Rhyperior might know poison jab and Rock Wrecker…"

Misty asks, "But isn't rock wrecker sort of a dangerous move?"

"Yes, it also damages the one that uses it," said Elm. Than he looks at Mewtwo, and asks, "Has Rhyperior performs of such attack?"

"Only once," Mewtwo said. "As I recall, in the rock/ground training. Joe trains with one of his Pokemon, and he told Rhyperior to use the move on him. After what Joe saw of the move, he said that he will only use it as a last resort. He said it also on some moves like overheat, I…"

"Hey Mewtwo," Joe said from where he stood. "Don't give them knowledge of the moves, remember I have to face both Gary and Ash next."

"Sorry Joe," Mewtwo said. He looks at Ash and friends, and said, "I'll just say this, Joe once said his brother knows the move. One of the weakest moves…"

"Mewtwo…" Joe said through irritation.

"Weakest? But Rock Wrecker is dangerous," Oak said in surprise. "Does he mean Rhyperior's rock wrecker is its weaker moves?"

"See what happens when they asks such questions," Joe said, through irritation. He looks back at Brock, and said, "Let's begin the match." On Joe's scoreboard, Rhyperior's head appears under Steelix's head. On Brock's scoreboard, Sudowoodo's head appears under Steelix's darken head.

Brock heard them, and a thought came to mind. Rock Wrecker is dangerous for Rhyperior to use, but maybe getting Rhyperior to use the move might help him. Rock Wrecker causes the same damage to itself as its opponent. So he said, "Sudowoodo, use flail."

Sudowoodo begins running straight towards Rhyperior, and Joe said, "Hammer Arm." Rhyperior lifts his right arm, and it glows bright. Than swing downwards, aiming towards the oncoming Sudowoodo.

"Dodge it," Brock said, and Sudowoodo sidestepped the blow. Came upon Rhyperior, and begins smacking its rock branch shape hands on the head.

Rhyperior took a few steps back, and Sudowoodo jumps backwards. Joe notice Rhyperior's left claw begins glowing, and knew Rhyperior is planning to use Rock Wrecker. So he said quickly, "Rock Blast!"

Rhyperior nodded, and raised its arms forward. Showing the hole in each palm, and starts blasting. Rocks came out of Rhyperior's arms, heading straight towards Sudowoodo.

"Dodge them, than use mimic on rock blast," Brock said. Sudowoodo dodges the rocks, and begins to do the same as Rhyperior. Rhyperior is slower because of its weight, and is struck by Sudowoodo's rock blast.

Rhyperior is getting mad, and his left claw is glowing once more. Joe knows it is not the time, so he said, "Earthquake!"

Rhyperior begins stomping hard, causing an earthquake open the ice. But the field already experiences the last earthquake, so earthquake caused less damage. "Dodge it," Brock said, and Sudowoodo dodge it with ease. "Now use double-edge!" Brock said, and Sudowoodo ran straight at Rhyperior with glowing energy behind it.

The double-edge struck Rhyperior, and Rhyperior falls backwards. Rhyperior stands back up, and is even more madder. Joe sees Rhyperior's left claw begins glowing once more, and he said, "Not yet, use rain dance!"

Rhyperior looks back at Joe, and shook his head. He said, "No brother, all the moves you told me to do only misses. I want to win this one for Rhydon, so I'm going to do it." He raised his left claw upwards, and it begins glowing bright.

"Don't use rock wrecker," Joe said in surprise. Rhyperior begins running straight towards Sudowoodo, than slams its claw into the ground. Pulls hard and largest lice block came with it. Throwing the giant ice block and Rhyperior jumps at it. Slamming its left claw into it, causing it to shatter into hundreds of ice rocks. Rhyperior landed back on the ground, and the rocks headed straight down at them.

Both Rhyperior and Sudowoodo are struck hard from the falling ice rocks. And soon after they both fall to the ground, both fainted from the move.

"Rhyperior!" Joe said in worry. He knew this would happen, he experience this move in the training. He lifted his right hand that still holding the ultra ball, and he calls back his Rhyperior.

At that very moment, Sudowoodo stood back up slowly. Brock said out loud, "Well done Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo saluted.

"You knew Rhyperior was going to use rock wrecker?" Joe asks in surprise. On his scoreboard, Rhyperior's head darkens.

Brock said than, "I planned it, as long as Sudowoodo dodges your attacks. I knew your Rhyperior was going to use rock wrecker when I notice its left claw glowing. So I only told Sudowoodo to dodge every attack and counter back."

Joe smiled, and said, "Good strategy. I bet you wouldn't know of the move if Mewtwo hadn't said it…"

"Actually not," Brock said. "Of course I thought that it might know the move, but when Mewtwo said it I was right about the strategy. From the beginning, you said all your Pokemon know almost all the available moves they can learn…"

Joe is surprise, and said, "I guess I said that." He than said, "So now selects the next field. Your Sudowoodo had beaten Rhyperior fair and square, so here is your chance to change the field."

Brock looks at the board with the buttons that are glowing. He didn't bother to think of which field to choose, and he selected the grass field.

The battlefield begins glowing, and the field changes into a grass land. No longer cold wind, snowflakes falling, and the wrecked up field. Now a nice flat grass land, a battle field that is perfect for every Pokemon.

"The grass land," Joe said. He let's Rhyperior ball float back to the other five, and he grabs the next one. Than he said, "The next Pokemon I will use against your Sudowoodo, will be Tyranitar!" He throws the ball, and Tyranitar came out and ready for battle.

Upon seeing Tyranitar, Brock wished he chose the water field. All of Joe's Pokemon are rock, ground and steel types. So with the water field would be an instant win for him. The only chance to change the field to water is to beat Tyranitar. His Sudowoodo has weakened upon facing Rhyperior's rock wrecker, and his last Pokemon doesn't stand a chance against a rock/dark type.

Tyranitar's head appears under Rhyperior's darken head, upon Joe's scoreboard. Joe than said, "Let the battle begin! Go Tyranitar, use water pulse!"

Tyranitar didn't do a thing, and Joe asks, "What are you waiting for?"

To answer him, he stomps the ground with his right foot. Shook the ground a bit and Sudowoodo fell forward. This caused everyone beside Tyranitar to be surprised.

Joe said than, "Sudowoodo had enough energy just to stand up and salute. Only one move that unbalance it would make it fall."

Brock calls back his Sudowoodo, and said, "Well done Sudowoodo, take a good long rest." He put the poke ball into his pocket, and pulls out the next one. He looks at it, and said, "You can do it. Go Happiny!" He throws the poke ball, and Happiny came out.

Joe and Tyranitar look at Happiny in shock, and Joe asks, "Happiny? But… but-but Happiny is too weak against my Tyranitar!"

"Don't judge Happiny by the look of it," Brock said. Upon Brock's scoreboard, Happiny's body appeared under Sudowoodo's darken head.

"Very well," Joe said. "Go easy, and use bite." Tyranitar headed straight towards Happiny, walking instead of running. Trying to go easy on Happiny, and went to give a light bite attack.

"Give Tyranitar a good swing," Brock said with a smile.

Happiny nodded, and run quickly behind Tyranitar. Grabbed the tail, and lifted upwards. Both Joe and the Pokemon in the audience stare flabbergast of what they just witness. Happiny held Tyranitar in the air, appears that Happiny is very strong for a little one.

"Whoa," said Elm.

"I heard that Happiny are strong, I didn't think it was this strong," Oak said.

"I'm sure Joe never expected that, for I didn't expect that," Mewtwo said.

"We knew of this," Dawn said.

"Yeah, so should Joe. He saw Happiny lift up the boulder when he was with us," Ash said.

They watch as Happiny begins twirling around, giving Tyranitar a spiny ride. Tyranitar is getting dizzy, and he asks, "Please… stop… it."

"Happiny!" said Happiny, and it let's go of the tail. Tyranitar is sent flying straight towards Joe.

"Oh no! No!" Joe shouted, and Tyranitar landed upon him. From the impact caused a dust upward, causing a thick cloud that no one could see the two.

As the dust settle, they see Tyranitar sitting on Joe. They only can see Joe's legs, and than they heard, "Get off of me." Tyranitar got off of Joe and looks down at him. Joe stands back up, and looks at Tyranitar. He said than, "Okay new plan, go easy but make sure Happiny doesn't grab you."

"This is going to be hard you know," Tyranitar said.

"Yeah it is, never expected to face a youngling in the battle. I thought he might bring a Crobat or Golem that had been raised from a Geodude by his younger brother," Joe said.

Tyranitar nodded, and headed back down to the field. Joe looks at Brock, and asks, "You knew that was going to happen?"

"Yeah, but sorry that Happiny threw Tyranitar towards you," said Brock.

"It's okay, I should've known that would've happen. I now hope that will not happen again," Joe said. Than he looks at Tyranitar, and Tyranitar is ready and they both nodded. Looks back at Brock, and said, "Let's continue! Use thunder wave!"

"Tyranitar can use thunder wave?" Ash asks in surprise, as Tyranitar emits a wave of electricity. Sending it straight at Happiny, but Happiny playfully dodges it.

"Use secret power!" Brock said, and Happiny ran straight at Tyranitar.

Tyranitar is going to let it hit him, since it is a youngling that won't cause so much damage. "Dodge it," Joe said, which made Tyranitar a bit surprise. He didn't dodge it, for he thought what kind of harm can Happiny inflict?

Happiny struck, and Tyranitar hardly felt it. But than he feels sleepy, and soon he fell forward upon the ground. Than begins snoring, as it sleeps.

Joe said, "I knew this would happen. Using secret power in the grass field will cause the opponent to sleep. Tyranitar, you should've known the move." The only answer he got from Tyranitar is the snore.

Than Happiny grabs Tyranitar's tail once more, and begins swinging once more. Than let's go once more, and again Tyranitar is sent flying towards Joe.

"Not again!" Joe said, he raised his right hand once more. Still holding the ball, and said, "Return!" And Tyranitar return into the ultra ball, just before the impact.

Joe looks at the ball, and said, "That was close!" He let's go of the ball, and grabs another one. He throws it, and said, "Go Aggron!" Aggron came out, and is ready for battle.

He stood tall, and he looks around to see his next opponent. Than looks down to see Happiny, and is surprise to see it. Turns his head to look at Joe with a confused look, and asks, "You want me to face a youngling?"

Joe said, "Yeah, sorry about that. But two of my Pokemon is fainted, two are way too big. And one is put to sleep by this little tyke. So only you could probably handle this match…"

Than Aggron is lifted into the air, causing Aggron to look down in surprise. Joe places his right hand on his face, and said, "Oh no, not again." Happiny begins spinning around, and sends it flying. Aggron went flying towards Joe, and Joe shouted, "Ayah!"

Once more, covered in a dust cloud. As the dust faded, Aggron sat upon Joe's back. Joe's head is visible, and he asks Brock "Does your Happiny hate me or something?"

Happiny shook itself in saying no, and Brock said, "My Happiny is sort of use to of throwing the opponent back at its trainer. This is what happens when continuously facing Team Rocket everyday…"

Joe said to him, "What didn't Team Rocket quit when they even can't defeat Happiny." He looks up at Aggron, and asks, "Can you please get off of me?"

"Sorry," Aggron said, and he got off of Joe.

Joe stands back up, and said, "Go grab Happiny, and throw it back at Brock."

Aggron nodded, and begins running down the stairs. Brock said than, "Use secret power!" Happiny headed straight towards Aggron, with the body glowing.

Aggron is going to let the move hit, and didn't bother to move. Before Joe could say dodge, Happiny struck. And soon after, Aggron is on the ground asleep.

"Not again," Joe said in irritation. He than calls back Aggron into the ball, and than said, "That's two Pokemon your Happiny put to sleep."

"Yeah, very soon your remaining Pokemon will be put to sleep," said Brock, still smiling.

Joe let's go of Aggron's ball, and it floated up to join the five. He than said, "Your Happiny is putting my Pokemon to sleep because I told my Pokemon to go easy on Happiny. So this time I won't go easy," he grabs an ultra ball, and throws it. "Go Onix!"

Onix came out, and stood tall. Looking around, and than sees Happiny. Did the same thing as Aggron, and looks back at Joe and asks the same question.

"Yeah, but this Pokemon put both Tyranitar and Aggron to sleep. So now we finish the battle once and for all," Joe said.

But than, Onix is also lifted into the air and begins being spin around in a circle. Joe stares at Happiny with an open jaw, Happiny can lift Onix as well. Than he notice Happiny is losing balance. And at that point, it throws Onix right at Joe.

Joe shouted, "Not again!" Onix slammed against him, and the dust envelops them both. As the dust fade, they see that Joe is standing tall. Holding the giant Onix above him, and staring at both Happiny and Brock with a frown. He than said, "That is it! I had it! Onix, go and use earthquake!"

He walks down the stairs, and put the giant Onix upon the ground. Than leaps backwards as Onix performs earthquake, and Happiny is struck hard.

As soon as the earthquake ended, Happiny laid on the ground fainted. Brock calls back Happiny, and said, "That was fun, you deserve a good long rest."

Upon the two scoreboards, Joe and his Pokemon appeared over the word Winner. Joe looks at Onix, and said, "Well done Onix. You deserve a good rest," and he calls Onix back into the ball.

He than looks at Brock, and said, "Thanks for an amazing and a surprising battle. And now for your reward," he snaps his fingers. Than a diamond emblem appeared in front of Brock and Brock said thanks and took it. Than Joe also said, "You can also keep the jacket that you are still wearing."

Brock forgot it, and once more said thanks. In the audience, Ash asks, "So which one of us are you facing next? Me or Gary?"

Joe looks at them, and said, "I don't know which to choose. But I got a good idea…" They waited for him to continue saying, "A tag-team battle. You and Gary against me and soon after one of you will face me alone after. What do you think? Old rivals teaming up against me, I wander what happens when the two old rivals team up against me…"

Ash looks at Gary, and asks, "Do you want to team up?"

"Why not," Gary said. "Hey, let's show him what Pallet town Pokemon trainers can do."

Ash nodded, and looks back at Joe and said, "Than we accept…

"Good, good, the challenge will start in thirty minutes," Joe said. Than he looks at Brock, and said, "Oh, I best not forget. Brock, use the fruit that grows on the trees. They are very useful, like Oran berries. Have your Pokemon eat one each, and your Pokemon will be fully healed."

"Thanks Joe," said Brock. "But I have another question, about the fruit. How come it tastes different than what Ash said of it? When I ate one, it tastes just like my favorite meal. When he ate one, he said it tastes different than the one that I thought that tasted similar to my favorite."

"Simple to answer," Joe said. "The fruit has no taste at all, but when someone picks them. By touch, the fruit's flavor will change into the eater's favorite meal. Say like your favorite meal is a double-cheeseburger, by touching the fruit you will taste a double-cheeseburger. Amazing eh?"

All the humans and their Pokemon stare in surprise; the fruit on the island are magical. And Joe continues saying, "And not just than, the fruit is very healthy for you. So if your favorite meal is candy, which candy is not healthy… So just eating the fruit that tastes just like candy, no matter the flavor. It is always healthy…"

"Wow," Dawn said in surprise.

"Correct, and you can only find these trees on this island. And also, by picking a fruit, a new fruit grows in its place just a second later," Joe said.

Oak is surprised of what he is hearing, and he than said, "So this island is a paradise. A beautiful lake, a warm desert, and a forest producing magical fruit. You made an amazing home for all your Pokemon…"

"Is their any seeds?" Misty asks.

"Yeah, but of course I have to put some weakness into it," Joe said. "All magical things has drawbacks, the seed can only grow on this island or warm mountain tops. And trust me, there are no warm mountain tops in this world."

Than he turns around, and said, "You all have a good snack, and are ready for the match." He walks through the curtains, leaving everyone. Some of Joe's Pokemon left as well, and Brock left the stadium. So did all his friends, and they talked about this island.

In thirty minutes, both Gary and Ash will be facing Joe in a tag-team match. They each must select three Pokemon, since it is six on six. They are planning to show Josephiroth of how well the Pallet Town Trainers do Pokemon battles. But will they both defeat him?

Continues on in Chapter 25

Next in Chapter 25: Josephiroth versus Ash and Gary

Written by Josephiroth


	31. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS Ash and Gary

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus Ash and Gary

After thirty minutes, everyone returned to the stadium. Ash, Pikachu and Gary are in the trainers block, waiting for Joe to return. They see all their friends in their seats, and they also see some of Joe's Pokemon come in to get a seat.

This time, Joe is late. This is unusual, Joe promise in the past that he would come at the right time. Something is going on, and they wander what…

Oak sat near Mewtwo, and he asks, "Say, where is Josephiroth?"

Mewtwo said, "Joe sometimes has a hard time choosing which Pokemon. But it doesn't take him this long…"

Behind the curtains that leads to Josephiroth's side of the field. Josephiroth is with someone, and he was talking to the person. "Are you sure about this L? You never done a Pokemon battle before, you don't even know the Pokemon moves."

"Don't you worry Joe, with your help. Remember the telekinesis? You can tell me what moves I can tell the Pokemon to use," said L.

"That is true, but than it would be more like me alone telling the Pokemon do battle," Joe said.

"Just this once?" L asks.

"Very well," Joe said.

Ash than asks, "Where is he?"

Just than, two people arrive on the opponent's side of the field. One is Josephiroth, and the other is a woman. She has red hair, white skin, red and blue shirt, blue pants, and red gloves.

Ash asks, "Who's she?"

"You know what he did against Team Rocket," Gary said. "He probably tries to do the same against us, but I don't know the woman."

"Me neither," Ash said.

"Pika," said Pikachu, agreeing with Ash.

"Your opponents are me," Joe said. Than he looks at the woman, and said, "And this is Lexus."

"Hi," she said, and waved her left hand at Ash and Gary.

"Hello," said Brock, who just jumps from his seat. Went onto the field, and ran straight to her. Kneeling on one knee, and his right arm stretch out. "Lexus, a pretty name for one so beautiful. Can you please go on a date with me?"

Lexus looks down at Brock in confusion, and all see Brock's fully healed Croagunk behind Brock. Croagunk appears to be ready to use poison jab on Brock. So Lexus said, "Sorry, but I prefer Josephiroth."

Brock looks at her in shock, and than he just ran off with Croagunk running behind him. Brock returns to his seat beside his friends, and he had his head sagged forward.

Max sat beside him, and said, "You got to stop doing that…"

Lexus than said, "So Ash, Gary, are you two ready to face us?"

"Yeah," Ash said.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Let's go," Gary said.

"First, you both must decide of which field to choose," Joe said.

Both Gary and Ash looks at the board, and they both suggested to each other of grass or rock. But than Pikachu said, "Pikachu," pointing with its tail at the light button.

Both Gary and Ash looks at it, and wander what kind of field it is. They'd seen the grass, rock, water, ice, and the darkness. Of course now, the dark button is gone. But they never saw the light field.

Gary asks, "How about that one?"

Ash nodded, and he presses the button for the light battle field. The field begins glowing bright, and suddenly Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Joe and Lexus vanish into thin air.

Everyone stare in surprise, this happen before. When Dawn chose the dark field, the light field might be the same. Than something came out of the field, a giant flat screen TV appeared. Two flat screen TVs, one for one side of audience to see and the other for the audience on the other side.

The screen on the TV light up, and they saw the area.

They reappeared into a new area, and Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Lexus is surprise of the area. There are ten stone pillars, and a large flat area in a shape of a circle. Ten pillars surrounded the arena, and both Joe and Lexus stood on one pillar. Gary, Ash and Pikachu are on one pillar as well. They all except Joe look around; above them are the sun and the clear sky. Clouds swirl around the pillars and the arena.

Lexus stood beside Joe, and she asks, "Where are we?"

"We are at the Light Arena," Joe said. Raising his arms into the air, and said, "Behold."

A light orb appeared in between his hands, and everyone else watches him. Around them, above and below. Orbs of light appeared in several spots, and they all rose into the air.

Than there are singing, a choir coming from the orbs. Than the orbs begin to move freely, and going around everyone.

"What are they?" Gary asks.

"Who are they?" Ash asks.

Pikachu went to touch one that came close, but than it moves backwards and a small giggle could be heard from it.

"Joseph, what are those things?" Lexus asks.

Joe smiled at her, than back at the orbs. He said than, "They're the creatures of the holy light!" Than all the orbs took shape into something different, and soon they see flying creatures.

"They are fairies, they have come here to say good luck to the creatures of the holy light," Joe said than. "In other words, they have come to say good luck to everyone here." Than the fairies came to them much closer, and soon they're gone once more. Now Joe said, "Now bring out your Pokemon for this tag-team battle. And battle well, in the honor of the Holy Light."

Ash smiled, and said, "Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, and leaps off of Ash's shoulder. And landed upon the field, and is ready for battle.

"Go Electivire!" Gary said, throwing his poke ball and Electivire came out.

Joe turn to look at Lexus, and yet again six ultra balls floated in the air. Joe said, "We are facing two electric types. So Lexus, which one do you think will do best in this one?" Joe grabbed one ultra ball, and continues looking at Lexus.

Lexus looks at her chosen three ultra balls, and select one of them. She nodded to him, and he nodded back. Than they both throw their ultra balls into the air, and shouted at the same time, "Go!"

From Josephiroth ultra ball, Metagross came out. From Lexus ultra ball, Flygon came out. Both Flygon and Metagross are ready for, and Ash and Gary know their Pokemon can't beat these two with electric types.

Gary looks at Ash, and said, "Call back Pikachu."

"What? Why?" Ash asks him.

"Because Pikachu and Electivire are no match against these two," Gary said. He uses his poke ball, and calls back his Electivire.

"What are you doing? Don't you think your Electivire can handle this along side Pikachu?" Ash asks him.

"Yes I do, but haven't you seen the way Joe battle?" Gary asks him. "He will use a move that we won't expect the Pokemon to use, so in the best way to defeat him is something that will surprise him or a type disadvantage." He throws his next poke ball, and shouted, "Go Magmortar!"

Magmortar came out, and is ready for battle. Magmortar is the evolve form of Magmar, and Gary has himself one. Ash is surprise to see the Magmortar, but than he said, "I will stay with Pikachu."

"Are you blind? Pikachu is no match against these two," Gary said. Ash just glares at him, and didn't bother to say anything.

As Ash and Gary talked to each other, they didn't know that Joe is telling Lexus of what moves Flygon can use through telekinesis. Than Joe said, "It is time to battle."

"Flygon, fly up high," said Lexus, and Flygon went into the air.

"Earthquake!" Joe said, and Metagross starts to cause an earthquake.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash said, and Pikachu leaps into the air.

"Flamethrower on Metagross," Gary said, and Magmortar launches a flamethrower from on of its cannons. The flames when straight towards Metagross.

"Protect Metagross with Protect," said Lexus, and Flygon flew back down quick and created a barrier to stop the flamethrower.

"Iron tail!" Ash said, and Pikachu spins through the air towards Flygon. Flygon can't dodge the attack, for the protect move has stopped the moment Pikachu got too close. Pikachu struck hard upon Flygon, sending Flygon back at Metagross.

"A strong iron tail," Joe said in amazement. Of course he knew how strong it is from the memory he got from Ash, training Pikachu to defeat the rock gym leader in Hoenn. He looks at Lexus, and nodded. Through mind, he told her of what to do next. Than he said, "Metagross, get ready to use hyper beam."

Metagross is getting ready to use hyper beam, and Gary knew that Metagross is aiming at Pikachu. He said than, "Magmortar, use smokescreen!" Magmortar sends a black ball from its cannon, and it exploded into smoke that covered Metagross's vision.

But than they heard Lexus say, "Rock Tomb!" Flygon flew into the air, out of the smoke. With her eyes glowing red, sand around Magmortar. Magmortar can no longer move, cannot dodge the next attack for its legs are trapped.

"Launch," Joe said, and Metagross unleashes the hyper beam. Gary thought it was aiming at Pikachu, but he was wrong. It was Magmortar he is after.

All Gary can say is "Get out of there!"

"Go Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu shouted, and launches a thunderbolt from its body. The thunderbolt went straight towards the oncoming hyper beam, and both blast clash. Causing an explosion, burst of smoke that soon faded right after.

Joe looks at Lexus, and said another move for her. Lexus than said, "Fly down close to Pikachu!" Flygon flew down, heading straight towards Pikachu.

Ash and Gary nodded to each other, and Ash said, "Get behind Magmortar!" Pikachu quickly went right behind Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use confuse ray!" Gary said, and Magmortar uses confuse ray on Flygon. Flygon is hit by it, and now became confused.

"Dang," Lexus said, she was planning to do a close range flamethrower.

"My turn," Joe said. Metagross can now use any moves, since the recharging took a while. "Now use rock tomb on Pikachu," Joe said, and Metagross creates it and stops Pikachu from getting away.

Flygon just flies around, doesn't know what to do. Attacking at unknown enemies, since she is still confused. It will take a while for her to wake up from the confusion.

Magmortar broke itself out of the tomb, and got itself in front of Pikachu. "Magmortar, use fire punch!" Gary said and Magmortar ran straight at Metagross with its left claw cannon burning in flames.

"Protect," Joe said, and Metagross creates a barrier.

"Switch to feint!" Gary said, and Magmortar switch from fire punch to feint.

"What?" Joe said in surprise, and Magmortar broke through Protect, and struck hard on Metagross. And soon after, Metagross fainted. Feint is attack move that has more power when the opponent Pokemon used protect and is higher in level. Plus Magmortar's fire punch that switches to feint, there were bits of fire in the feint attack.

Joe stare in surprise, and than calls back Metagross into the ball. Than he heard Ash said to Pikachu, "Get upon Magmortar!" Pikachu ran onto Magmortar…

Ash and Gary nodded, and Gary said, "Throw Pikachu straight at Flygon." Magmortar aims at the flying Pokemon, and soon thrown Pikachu into the air.

"Iron tail!" Ash said, and Pikachu has its tail glowing. Than Pikachu begins spinning around, and than struck hard on Flygon's head. With the move that hit the head, caused Flygon to faint. Flygon went straight down, with Pikachu on top of her. Than Pikachu leaps off of Flygon, and into Ash's arms. Flygon fell into the ground, and soon after Lexus called back Flygon into the ball.

"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika," said Pikachu, happily agreeing with Ash.

Joe looks at Lexus, and said, "Well, that was interesting?"

"Yes it is," said Lexus.

Than Joe said after, "Now you two can change the field if you want…"

"What do you think Ash?" Gary asks him.

"Nah, let's continue on this field," Ash said, and Pikachu agreed with him.

Both Lexus and Joe smiled, and they both chose their next Pokemon. They smiled to each other, and said, "Go!"

Out of Joe's ultra ball came Dragonair, and from Lexus is Garchomp.

From seeing the next two, Gary chose not to switch Pokemon. But Ash did, he grabs a poke ball and throws it into the air. "Go Totodile!" Ash said and Totodile came out, and dancing about.

"Fire and water," Joe said. He looks at Lexus, and said, "Best be careful in this battle." And in his mind, he gave a new list of moves that Garchomp can use.

Joe than said, "Dragonair, use twister!" Dragonair creates a twister, and sends it straight at both Totodile and Magmortar. The Twister grew bigger, and bigger. And now Totodile and Magmortar are pulled into the twister, being spin around in a circle.

"Get out of there!" Ash said to Totodile.

Lexus than said, "Garchomp, use Dragon Rage!" Garchomp opens her mouth wide, and creates a ball. Sends it straight at the twister, and it gone into it. Than it and the twister exploded, causing massive damage on both Magmortar and Totodile.

When the two Pokemon got back on the ground, they stand back up and refuse to faint now.

"Totodile, use water gun," Ash said, and Totodile launches a water gun that which headed straight at Garchomp.

"Magmortar, use flamethrower as well," Gary said, and Magmortar launches a flamethrower. Both flamethrower and water gun headed straight at Garchomp, and than combine into one.

"Dragonair, stop it with ice beam!" Joe said, and Dragonair launches an ice beam from the air. Striking the combine powers of fire and water, causing a thick smoke that covers them all.

"Dig," Lexus said, and within the smoke Garchomp has gone into the ground.

When the smoke faded, they only saw a hole. Ash asks, "Where is Garchomp?"

"It has gone underground," Gary said.

Ash nodded at this, and said, "Use hydro pump to fill up that hole." Totodile ran straight to the hole…

"Thunder," Joe said, and Dragonair launches a thunder from her body. The thunder headed straight at Totodile.

"Use flamethrower to stop the attack," Gary said, and Magmortar begins to use flamethrower to stop the thunder.

But than, Magmortar is struck hard from below. Garchomp came out of the ground, striking hard and fast. The thunder hit Totodile, and Totodile had a shocking experience. Both Totodile and Magmortar collapse upon the ground, both are fainted.

Both Ash and Gary stare in surprise, their strategy had failed. They plan on taking Garchomp out first, than go on against Dragonair.

They both call back their two Pokemon, and now it is four against four. Ash and Gary don't know what Joe and Lexus last Pokemon. But they know that they have Electivire and Pikachu. Both Ash and Gary know their electric types have no advantage against Dragonair and Garchomp. But they both know of which two that might handle this battle.

Ash grabs the poke ball, and throws it, "Go Torkoal!" A fiery turtle Pokemon came out, and is ready for battle.

"Go Blastoise!" said Gary, throwing his poke ball. His most powerful Pokemon Gary has is out on the field. And Blastoise is ready for battle.

"Two turtles," said Lexus. "This is going to be easy…"

"Think again, do not judge them by their appearance," Joe said. "Blastoise is Gary's strongest Pokemon, and Torkoal is one of Ash's best fire types."

"What do we do?" Lexus asks.

"Torkoal will be easy to defeat, but with Blastoise as its partner. This is going to be a problem, so we take down Blastoise first," Joe said, and they both nodded to each other. "Dragonair, use thunderbolt!" Joe said, and Dragonair unleashes a powerful thunderbolt.

"Garchomp, use sand tomb!" Lexus said, and Garchomp perform sand tomb. Blastoise is trapped in the attack, and thunderbolt is heading straight at it.

"Rapid spin," Gary said, and Blastoise escapes the tomb by going into its shell and spins around fast.

"Flamethrower," Ash said, and Torkoal breathes the flamethrower straight at the thunderbolt. The flamethrower struck the thunderbolt, and they both collided. Causing a burst of smoke, this covered all the Pokemon that are on the ground.

Lexus doesn't know what move for Garchomp to use, trying to figure what move to use. Than they heard Gary says, "Ice Beam!" The ice beam struck Garchomp head on, and Lexus is shock by this. The smoke still covered all the Pokemon except Dragonair, but hearing Garchomp fall by the ice beam had confirmed of what has happen.

When the smoke faded, they see Garchomp upon the ground fainted. She asks in surprise, "How did this happen?"

Joe turned to look at her, and said, "Garchomp is weak against ice attacks." Lexus calls Garchomp, and at that point Joe said, "Use aqua tail!"

Dragonair went straight down at the ground, with her tail glowing in bluish color energy. Slamming her tail upon the ground and aqua tail struck both two Pokemon. Blastoise is hardly damaged by the move, since it is also a water type. But Torkoal felt the full power of it, and for being a fire type. Torkoal is much more damaged, and soon fainted.

"Torkoal!" Ash said in surprise, than he calls back his Torkoal into the ball. He looks at his Pikachu, and asks, "Are you ready buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Go!" said Ash, and Pikachu got off of him and went onto the field.

Lexus grabs her last ultra ball, and throws it out to the field. She said, "Go!" And what came out, is a Charizard. Charizard landed upon the ground, and is ready for battle. Both Gary and Ash are surprise to see Charizard, and Gary knows he must take down Charizard first before Dragonair. For his other Pokemon is Electivire, an electric type.

Ash had a chance right at that moment, he said, "Use volt tackle!" Pikachu ran straight at Dragonair that is now close to the ground, and is covered in its electricity. Running straight at Dragonair, and struck hard.

At that point, Gary said, "Use hydro pump!" Blastoise launches powerful water from its cannons, and it headed straight at Dragonair.

After the volt tackle had struck Pikachu leaps into the air at the precise moment when the hydro pump struck Dragonair. Dragonair has fallen backwards, fainted. Her long tail falling over the edge of arena.

Joe still hold his ultra ball, and calls back Dragonair. Joe looks at the ball, and said, "You did your best, take a good rest." He let's go of the ball, and than grabs his last Pokemon. He looks at Gary and Ash, and said, "If you think it was bad when you saw Lexus send Charizard. Well let see how well you can handle two!" He throws the ball, and another Charizard came out. The Chartwins are on the field, against Blastoise and Pikachu.

Gary is surprise to see another Charizard, and this might prove a problem. Ash's last Pokemon is a Pikachu, which are no match against two fire types. If Pikachu is taken down first, than it will only be Blastoise against two big Charizards. If Blastoise is taken down first, than Pikachu and Electivire will have a hard time against two fiery Pokemon.

So he looks at Ash, and said, "We got to think of something, and fast."

"Like what? We just hit them hard and fast," Ash said. He than said, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, unleashing a powerful thunderbolt that headed straight towards one of the Charizards.

"Protect," Joe said, and that Charizard created a barrier to stop the thunderbolt.

"Dig," said Lexus, and her Charizard went straight into the ground.

"How can Charizard use dig?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Quite simple really," Joe said. "Before evolving into a Charizard, Charmander or Charmeleon can learn the move dig. When it evolved into a Charizard, it will still know the move."

"Oh," Ash said, now understanding of that.

"Hydro cannon!" Gary said very quickly, and Blastoise launches powerful hydro cannon from its cannons straight at the Charizard that used protect already.

"Use agility," Ash said, having Pikachu run around. It was no doubt that the underground Charizard is aiming for Pikachu.

"Use flamethrower to stop the blast!" Joe said, and Charizard uses the flamethrower. But it was in close range as well, so Charizard is partially damage by the hydro cannon.

"Use volt tackle," said Ash, as he saw that Charizard is still standing and Pikachu is close enough to strike hard. Pikachu went straight at the now damaged Charizard in cover of electricity. Struck hard, causing Charizard to fall backwards.

But at that very moment, Blastoise is struck from the bottom. Struck hard by the Charizard from underneath. Than Lexus said, "Seismic Toss!" At that very moment, Charizard grabbed Blastoise. Bringing it with her, and begins moving around in a circle. Headed back down, straight at Pikachu.

"Get out of there Pikachu!" Ash said, and Pikachu got out of the way just in time when Charizard slammed Blastoise into the ground. Blastoise maybe the strongest Pokemon that Gary has, but against such attack from Joe's Charizard is strong enough to make the Pokemon faint. Blastoise laid their fainted, and Pikachu is surprise to see this.

But Pikachu didn't notice the other Charizard slowly got back up, and Joe said, "Fire blast!"

"Look out Pikachu!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu turned too late. Joe's Charizard struck fast with fire blast, and Pikachu is heavily damage by the blast. Pikachu laid there fainted on the ground, and soon after Joe's Charizard fainted for it only had enough energy to use fire blast.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash said, and he jumps upon the field. Running straight towards Pikachu, and picks it up. He asks, "Are you alright?"

"Pika," said Pikachu slowly.

Both Joe and Gary calls back there Pokemon, and now there is only one on one left. Between Lexus and Gary, Charizard against Gary's last Pokemon Electivire.

Lexus looks at Joe, and asks, "Will you take over, take command on Charizard? Because I am getting a headache to think of what move to use…"

"Sure," said Joe. Than he looks at Ash, and said, "You best return to your side of the area."

Ash nodded, and headed back to the same pillar he was before. Suddenly a staircase appeared which surprised him. Than he walks up it, and joins with Gary. He than said, "You can do this Gary."

"Thanks Ash," said Gary, and he throws his poke ball. "Go, Electivire," he said, and Electivire came out once more.

"Ready?" Joe asks him. Gary nodded, and Joe said, "Charizard, earthquake!" Charizard begins stomping on the ground, causing an earthquake. With two tunnels underground, the ground split, burying the holes and several splits. Electivire fell into one of the cracks in surprise, and felt heavy damage.

"Electivire, use thunderbolt!" Gary said, and Electivire leaps out of the crack, and launches a powerful thunderbolt.

"Counter it with Overheat!" Joe said, and Charizard blasts its overheat straight at Electivire. The move overheat went straight at the thunderbolt, and the thunderbolt headed straight to overheat.

But they went right pass each other, nearly struck. Electivire is struck by Overheat, and Charizard is struck by thunderbolt. Both fell to the ground, and both slowly got up. Charizard got up faster than Electivire, for Electivire was damaged by earthquake in the past. But Charizard is now weaker, for her special attacks has decrease by using overheat.

"You got one strong Electivire," Joe said. "You must've done a lot of training…"

"Yes we have, and it is clear you did well with Charizard," said Gary.

"Yeah, but now your Electivire will lose this match. AncientPower!" Joe said, and Charizard's body begins glowing,

"What the?" Gary said in surprise.

Charizard creates a ball of glowing energy that left its body, and it sends it straight at Electivire very fast.

"Protect!" Gary said fast, but too late. It struck first, and cause damage. Electivire would've fainted at that very moment, but it refuse to give up.

At that very moment, Charizard body lights up. After a successful attack with AncientPower, increases all the Pokemon abilities. So Charizard is stronger, and its special attack power is normal once more.

"How did Charizard use AncientPower?" Ash asks.

"Amaze?" Joe asks. "Well I too was amaze when I first saw it in training. Turns out that both Charizards know AncientPower, which they could possibly know when they hatch from the egg. Amazing really, more information I had gotten from the book."

"A lot of information you can get from one book huh?" Gary asks, sounded suspicious of it.

"Well yeah, but only after the Charizard perform AncientPower. That part I was surprise," Joe said.

"But wait?" Ash asks. "If a baby Charmander knows AncientPower from the beginning. Than how come you didn't know of it during your travels, and training towards evolution?"

Joe completely forgot and he flinched, he didn't tell them that the Pokemon he catches evolves very fast. Plus gain the knowledge of every move they can learn, and the only way Joe could learned them without the book is through the linkage he made between him and his Pokemon. He quickly said, "Let's just continue this battle. Charizard, use iron tail!"

Charizard flew above Electivire, and went straight down with its tail glowing.

"Use thunderpunch!" Gary said, and both of the Pokemon collided with their attacks. Iron tail against thunderpunch, and both felt great damage. And soon after the Pokemon laid there, fainted. The battle was a draw, both trainers lost.

Both trainers called back their Pokemon, and Joe said, "Well, congratulations to you two. Pallet Town Pokemon Trainers has made a tie against me and Lexus." And soon after, they slowly disappear from their spots.

Back at the stadium, the two large TVs vanish. And soon after the four trainers appeared, and Joe than said, "I won't give you two your prizes yet, for there is still one on one up next."

"Okay," said Ash.

"Just a second," said Gary. "How about the question that Ash asked before?"

Joe just sighed, and said, "I'll just say this, you know everyone has a secret. Even you and Ash, even Dawn. I have many secrets, so obviously I won't tell you the answer you want to hear."

"Alright, fine," Gary said.

In the seats, Brock asks, "By the way Joe, where did you find Lexus?"

Joe begins laughing, and he looks at her. He said, "Show them…"

Lexus smiled at him, and nodded. Than her body begins glowing, changing form. The form is getting bigger, and soon everyone can see that Lexus is really Latias. Latias's amazing ability to change into a human being, and she did that to be Joe's tag partner.

"Latias came to me and ask if she could be my tag partner," Joe said. "That was why we were a little late, I was just giving Latias a few pointers for the Pokemon battle.

"Yeah," Latias said.

Joe looks at both Ash and Gary, and said, "Don't forget to give each of your Pokemon a fruit Gary, for you are up next. The reason why I chose you first before Ash, is my decision. Instead of thirty minutes, take an hour to be ready. See ya," and he and Latias left them by walking through the curtains. Everyone also left, since it is going to be an hour. They're going to have a little relaxation, a snack, and the conversation between the trainers. For one thing, both Ash and Gary only tied against Joe. So both Gary and Ash might have a chance against Joe, but they must make a good strategy against him. They may have won the first round against Flygon and Metagross, but in the next round Joe's Pokemon struck back fast and hard. So will Gary beat Joe, or will he just get a draw?

Continues on in Chapter 25

Next in Chapter 25: Josephiroth versus Gary

Written by Josephiroth


	32. Chapter 25 Josephiroth VS Gary

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 25

Josephiroth versus Gary

As an hour went by, everyone returned to the stadium. Gary is in the trainers block alone, and all of his Pokemon is fully healed. He sees Josephiroth arrive through the curtains, on the other side of the battle field. He sees his friends sitting in there usual seats, cheering him on.

When Josephiroth got himself into position, six ultra balls floated into the air around him. He said out loud, "Since this is a Pokemon battle between you and I. We won't have those special battle fields."

"But why?" Gary asks in surprise.

"All the fields have been shown," Josephiroth said. "So like in tournaments, the final match is going to be a plain old Pokemon field. So Gary, can you beat me in this field? Or shall I and my Pokemon win this match?"

"You're on!" Gary said, grabbing a poke ball from his pocket. The scoreboards light up, revealing their faces on them. Gary throws his poke ball into the air, and said, "Go Umbreon!"

Umbreon came out of the ball, landed upon the field. And is ready for battle…

"An Umbreon, interesting," Josephiroth said, he than grabs one of the ultra balls that floated in the air. He throws it up high, and said, "Go Espeon!" An Espeon came out of the ball, landed upon the field. Facing Umbreon with a winning glare appears ready for battle.

"What? Don't you know psychics are no match for Dark types?" Gary asks in surprise.

"I already known that, but can your Umbreon handle Espeon's power?" Josephiroth asks him.

"My Umbreon can beat Espeon any day of the week," Gary said. The scoreboards, under Gary's head appeared Umbreon's head. Under Joe's head appears Espeon's head.

"You may go first," Josephiroth said.

"Go Umbreon, use Shadow ball!" Gary said. Umbreon opens its mouth wide, and sends a shadow ball from its mouth.

The shadow ball headed straight towards Espeon, and Espeon didn't move. "Protect," said Joe, and Espeon created a barrier to stop the attack.

Gary nearly forgot that nearly all of Josephiroth's Pokemon knows protect. But than a thought came to mind, so he said, "Use screech!" Umbreon uses screech, sending a powerful screech upon Espeon.

"Sand-Attack," said Josephiroth, and before Umbreon's screech came. Espeon turns around, and send sand back at Umbreon. Causing Umbreon to cough because the sand got into its mouth, thus stopping screech.

"Double-Edge," said Josephiroth, and Espeon turns back and ran straight at the still coughing Umbreon. With the energy behind it glowing, it struck hard on Umbreon. Umbreon is sent backwards, fell on its back and nearly fainted. But it slowly got up again, for it refuses to give up.

"Return Umbreon," Gary said, holding his poke ball and Umbreon return to the ball.

"Good timing," said Josephiroth. "If you hadn't called back Umbreon, than it would have lost first. Thus telling you shouldn't go by type advantage to beat my Espeon."

"Yes, but now I know your battle strategy," said Gary. Josephiroth looks at him with a confused face. "In all your battles, you intend to have your opponent guess your next Pokemon's move. But you kept saying that all your Pokemon know all their moves, so the only way to beat you and your Pokemon is by knowing all its moves and how to counter them."

Josephiroth smiled at this, and said, "So you caught on so quickly, but do you know my Pokemon moves from heart?" _But than again, that is only half of my strategy,_ Josephiroth said in his mind.

_Right Joe, and I am ready for the next battle,_ said Espeon through mind. Espeon turns to look at him, and they both nodded.

Joe looks back at Gary, and said, "Well that is only half of it. For I and my Pokemon had only been going easy on you and all the others…"

Gary asks in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You are the first to catch on my little easy strategy, but that is just what it is. I and my Pokemon were going easy on you all," Joe said. "But no more, we shall become much harder for you to beat."

Gary's friends stare at Joe in surprise, Joe has a secret of the way he battles is coming next. Ash asks, "What does he mean?"

Brock turns to him, and said, "It means we have been facing him, and didn't realize he was going easy on us."

"That is unfair," said Misty.

"I wander what it is, but I'm glad I already face him. Because I won't face him again unless I become much more stronger," said Dawn.

"Yeah, but than Ash will have to face Joe next, right?" Max asks.

"That's right," Ash said, just realizing it. For what Joe's new strategy is using on Gary, he will be facing the same thing next.

"So Gary, will you please bring out your next Pokemon?" Joe asks him.

"Very well," said Gary, he finally caught on the strategy. He knows he is facing Espeon, and he knows all of Espeon's moves as well. For he has been studying on Pokemon for months, and he study Espeon once. He grabs his poke ball, and throws it into the air. "Go Scizor!" said Gary, and Scizor came out and is ready for battle. On Gary's scoreboard, Scizor's head appears under Umbreon's head.

"A Scizor, your going on type advantage again," said Joe. "But bring it on!"

"Go Scizor, use metal claw!" Gary said, and Scizor went straight at Espeon with great speed.

_Dig,_ said Joe through mind. Espeon heard him, and she went into the ground. Scizor missed her, and looks around in surprise.

"What…?" Gary asks in shock. Joe didn't say anything, and yet Espeon used dig. _Could Espeon know what to do without Joe's commands, no. That would be impossible,_ Gary said in thought.

_Strike Scizor now, and than use flash,_ said Joe through mind. Espeon came out of the ground, striking Scizor from below. Than Espeon went into the air and Scizor looks up at it. The orb in between Espeon's eyes shine bright, using flash. Scizor became blind by it…

_To finish it, use mimic so you can use metal claw,_ said Joe through mind. Espeon understands, and used mimic. Than she went straight at Scizor with both of her paws glowing with metal claw. Striking hard on Scizor, Gary stares in surprise as Scizor falls to the ground fainted.

"How can your Espeon beat my Scizor without you say anything?" Gary asks in surprise. He calls back his Scizor, back into the ball. On Gary's scoreboard, Scizor's head darkens.

"You must try to figure out what my new strategy is, like you did before," said Joe.

"I never seen a Pokemon do all that without the trainer to tell it what to do," said Elm.

"Yes, is this something new?" Oak asks.

May thought of something, this battle reminded her of something. A Pokemon doing the battle without the trainer telling it what to do.

Pikachu realized, and looks at Ash. Pikachu said, "Pika Pikachu Chu, Pi Pikachu Pika Chu."

"What are you trying to say Pikachu?" Ash asks it.

Pikachu shook its head, than uses its left paw and pointed at its head. Than said its name with its mouth shut, and this made Dawn realized it.

"Joe is doing telepathy!" Dawn said out loud.

"That's right," said Max. He looks at Ash and said, "Remember that sixth frontier battle? When the frontier brain understands her Pokemon's feelings."

"Yes, and on the first day we met him. He said he can talk to Pokemon through mind, we witness him talking to Pikachu and Pachirisu," said Brock.

"Dang, I thought I would keep you all guessing," said Joe.

"So you can do telepathy?" Gary asks in surprise.

"Yes I can Gary, telepathy is one of things I can easily do. In the beginning, I can talk to my Pokemon with my powers. But as I travel, soon my Pokemon begin to learn to speak human. So I stopped doing telepathy, unless I was talking to a wild Pokemon," said Joe.

"So how can Gary handle this?" Elm asks out loud.

Oak looks at Mewtwo, and asks, "Has Joe battled while using telepathy?"

"Nope," said Mewtwo. "So the only thing I can think of this is that Gary might actually have a chance to beat Josephiroth. And so Josephiroth decided to try to make it a harder chance for it…"

"That could be it, or Gary shouldn't say that he figured out Joe's strategy," Brock said. "That might've provoked him to use telepathy."

"Enough, let's get back to the battle," said Joe. "Gary, bring out your next Pokemon."

"Being impatient are you," Gary said. He grabs another poke ball, and said, "Well let us see if you can handle my next Pokemon. Go Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen came out, and is ready for battle. On Gary's scoreboard, Nidoqueen's head appears under Scizor's darken head.

"Return Espeon," said Joe, and instead of going back into the ball. Espeon leaps backwards, landing beside Josephiroth. Sitting to watch…

Instead of grabbing the next ultra ball, one of the six ultra balls went flying into the air. "Go Hippowdon!" Joe said, and Hippowdon came out and is ready for battle. On the scoreboard, Hippowdon's head appears under Espeon's head.

"A Hippowdon?" Gary asks in surprise. "Now you are trying to do type advantage…"

"Close, isn't it? Since Nidoqueen is both poison and ground types," said Joe. "Before that, she was just a Nidorina. A poison type, but adding the moon stone to help it evolve. It gains ground traits, so ground types will partially damage a Nidoqueen. So from what I said, can you handle Hippowdon?"

Gary just grinned, and said, "Go Nidoqueen, use poison fang!" Nidoqueen's mouth glows purplish, and headed straight at Hippowdon.

_Yawn,_ said Joe through telepathy. Hippowdon opens its mouth wide, and sends a big bubble out. It went and popped in front of Nidoqueen's head, and soon after Nidoqueen went to sleep.

"Oh no," said Gary, and he calls back his Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen is still asleep, even inside the ball. So when he brings it out next time, Nidoqueen would still be asleep. He grabs another poke ball, and throws it into the air. "Go Blastoise!" Blastoise came out, and is ready for battle. On Gary's scoreboard, Blastoise's head appears under Nidoqueen's head.

"Return," said Joe, and Hippowdon return into the ultra ball. Than he said, "So you are going with your most strongest Pokemon. Must go wise against this one…" Once more, he didn't grab the ball. The ultra ball flew into the air from the other five floating ultra balls. "Go, Seviper!" Seviper, one of his largest Pokemon came out and is ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Seviper's head appears under Hippowdon's head.

"Go Blastoise, use hydro pump," said Gary, and Blastoise launches water from its cannons.

_Seviper, use protect,_ said Joe, and Seviper created a barrier to stop the hydro pump.

"Now use water pulse," said Gary, and Blastoise launches a ball of water from its mouth. Water pulse headed straight at Seviper, and protect faded.

_Dig_, said Joe and Seviper has gone into the ground. Narrowly dodges the water pulse, and is now underground.

"Be ready Blastoise, Seviper will strike from anywhere," said Gary, and Blastoise braces itself.

_Before you come out, use stockpile three times, _said Joe through telepathy. Seviper hasn't come out of hole, neither has attack. But everyone heard noises, sounded deep breaths.

"What is going on?" Gary asks in surprise.

After the third stockpile, Joe said to Seviper through telepathy. _Now come out of where you came, and strike hard with Spit Up!_

Seviper came out of its hole, and everyone besides Joe is surprise of how Seviper looked. Seviper looks bigger in the head and middle, and this got everyone confuse. Than Seviper opens its mouth wide, and launches a powerful energy beam. The beam went straight at Blastoise, with great power.

"Hurry, protect!" Gary said, and Blastoise manages to create a barrier just as the beam struck. Blastoise stopped the blast, but partially damaged by it.

"Protect huh, so you taught your Blastoise to use protect. Most excellent," said Joe. "If you hadn't done protect, your Pokemon would of fallen by Spit Up."

"So that was what the breathing coming from, your Seviper was using Stockpile underground," said Gary. Gary knows the moves, but with Joe telling his Pokemon with telepathy. His Pokemon will be performing powerful attacks as soon as it comes out of a hiding area.

_Now go back under with dig,_ said Joe. Seviper gone back into the ground, using dig once more.

"Doing the same move again, than I will flood the holes. Use aqua tail," Gary said, and Blastoise created a water tail. Slams it upon the ground, sending waves of water. Causing the water to flood into the holes, and the ground cracking up.

_As soon as you use dig, use giga drain_, said Joe. Seviper came out of the ground, right under Blastoise. Striking hard and Seviper went into the air. Than Seviper glowed in greenish energy, and the energy went straight Blastoise. Wrapping around it, arms trapped to the sides. Than begin draining its energy, Blastoise is badly being damaged by it.

"Get out of it with Rapid Spin," said Gary, and Blastoise gone into the shell. Spins around fast, and giga drain came off it. Seviper landed upon the ground, fully healed. For Seviper was damaged by aqua tail from underground, flooded the holes and the holes caving in.

"Skull bash now!" said Gary, Blastoise stops spinning. Than leaps straight at Seviper, head first.

_Iron tail, send Blastoise back!_ Said Josephiroth through telepathy. Seviper prepares itself to use iron tail, as Blastoise came closer.

Gary saw Seviper's tail glowing, and he knew Seviper is going to use iron tail. Now is his chance, he said, "Hydro cannon!" Blastoise stops, and brings out its cannons. With great power, it sends a powerful blast of water. Striking hard upon Seviper, sending her straight back. Heading straight at Josephiroth, and he stares in shock.

"Ayah!" Joe shouted in surprise, and Seviper lands him and Espeon. The blast from the hydro cannon still came forward, sending Joe, Espeon and Seviper through the curtains.

When Blastoise finish, it tries to see where its opponent is. Joe's Pokemon in the audience stare in surprise, and so are Gary, Ash and others as well. Joe, Espeon, and Seviper are no longer there. Seems like the hydro cannon blasted them through the curtains.

Than they notice on the scoreboard, both Espeon and Seviper's heads darkens. Which means both Pokemon fainted, but why is Espeon fainted? Espeon wasn't in battle, so why did she fainted.

Soon Josephiroth came back, with all six ultra balls floating around him. Seviper and Espeon must be in the ultra balls, probably from the hydro cannon has also damage Espeon. Joe said, "Well done Gary, you've taken two without realizing it. My mistake, Espeon should've been waiting in the ball instead of outside."

"Sorry my Blastoise blasted you along with Seviper, Joe," said Gary. "Shall we continue?"

"Now who's impatient?" Joe asks out loud, and he laughs. One of the ultra balls that remain in the air left the other five, and went over the field. "Go Alakazam!" Joe said, and Alakazam came out and is ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Alakazam head appears under Seviper's darken head.

"Another psychic Pokemon huh," Gary said, he raises his poke ball. "Return Blastoise," and Blastoise return into the ball. He puts it in his pocket, and grabs another one. Pulls it out, and throws it into the air. "Give it another try, go Umbreon!"

Umbreon return to the field, and is ready for battle. But Umbreon is still damage from its previous battle with Espeon, but it will never give up so easily.

"You bring out Umbreon for a second try? My Alakazam can easily damage Umbreon," Joe said.

"Yes, but now I know your strategy. Except I can't stop your telepathy, but I know a way to defeat you," said Gary with great determination.

"Than bring it on!" said Alakazam, preparing himself to face the dark Pokemon.

The battle begun, and Gary said, "Umbreon, use mean look!" Umbreon casts the mean look, and Alakazam is hit by it. Now Alakazam cannot leave this battle.

_Alakazam, teleport behind it and use ice punch,_ said Joe through telepathy. Alakazam teleported, leaving from his position. Causing Umbreon to look around in shock, trying to find where its opponent is. Than Alakazam appeared behind it, and raised its right hand in the air. Clutching on his spoon hard and it glow in bright white.

Gary saw the move, and realizes it is using ice punch. "Screech now," said Gary, and Umbreon sends a powerful screech from its mouth. Alakazam stops his attack, and covers his ears in surprise. Everyone else in the stadium had to cover their ears, except Josephiroth since it doesn't bother him.

"Alakazam is behind you, use faint attack," said Gary. Even though the screech is strong, Umbreon heard him and so did Josephiroth.

_Hurry, use double team,_ said Joe through telepathy. Alakazam would, but he had his eyes shut. When the screech stopped, he opens his eyes. He didn't perform double team, because it was too late because Umbreon struck hard with its faint attack.

"Next use confuse ray," said Gary, after he saw Alakazam fell to the ground and slowly got up.

_Teleport, than use double team_, said Joe through telepathy. Alakazam has teleported once more, but before he did. He was struck by confuse ray, and reappeared and didn't perform double team. Josephiroth realized it at once when Alakazam reappeared and didn't use double team. Than he said through telepathy,_ metronome._

Alakazam is still confused, but than it raises his hands. Still clutching his two spoons, he begins moving one finger of each hand. Going back and forth, back and forth.

"Its metronome," said Gary in surprise. "Be ready Umbreon, anything could happen." Umbreon braces itself, preparing for what move that will come.

Everyone in the audience watches, waiting for the move that will come from the metronome. Alakazam stops, and than his entire body begins glowing.

BOOM!

It is explosion, Alakazam's metronome is explosion. Umbreon is struck hard from it, and both Pokemon are consume in smoke. As the smoke slowly faded, both Pokemon lie on the ground fainted. It is no surprise for Joe that Alakazam would be down, for the user that uses explosion always faints from it. On the scoreboards, both Pokemon head's darkens.

"You did well Alakazam, return," said Joe, and Alakazam return into the ball.

"Return Umbreon," said Gary, and Umbreon return to its ball. "Thanks Umbreon, you deserve a good rest," he said to it. He puts the ball in his pocket, and pulls out his next one.

"Whoa, Joe is down to three Pokemon now," said Max.

"And Gary still has four," said May.

"Go Gary," said Dawn.

"This is a really good match so far," said Elm.

"Indeed," said Oak. "First Gary caught onto his strategy, and Joe revealed he can use telepathy. He thought telepathy could stop Gary, but Gary proves him wrong. Now Joe is down to three, and Gary still has four. But…"

"But Gary's Nidoqueen is still asleep because of Joe's Hippowdon," said Brock.

"Yes," said Oak. "I wander of what other two Pokemon Joe has, and what hopes of him of beating my grandson."

Ash didn't say anything, all he did is watch. Wanting to know what will happen next…

"Go Electivire!" said Gary, sending out his Electivire and it is ready for battle. On Gary's scoreboard, Electivire's head appears under Blastoise's head.

"An Electivire, huh? You do know that I know all of Electivire's moves from the last battle," said Joe.

"Not all of its moves," said Gary.

_Wrong_, said Joe and one of his ultra balls went into the air. "Go Sandslash!" Sandslash came out, and is ready for battle. Sandslash's head appears under Alakazam's darken head.

"A Sandslash?" Misty asks in surprise, probably was expecting Hippowdon to come out. "Why choose Sandslash to use against Electivire?"

"What's wrong with that?" Dawn asks her.

"I thought he would choose Hippowdon, Hippowdon has greater chances of beating Electivire," Misty said.

"True, but than again. Joe probably thought Gary is trying to lure Hippowdon out, and take it out," said Elm.

"Probably, for yawn is a problem for Gary," said Brock.

"Electivire, use thunderbolt!" Gary said, and Electivire launches a powerful thunderbolt and it headed straight at Sandslash.

_What the…? Doesn't he know thunderbolt has no effect on Sandslash? Well foolish mistake, counter now,_ said Joe through telepathy. Sandslash nodded, and glows red. Thunderbolt struck, but than it bounces back. Instead, Electivire is struck hard by its own attack. But than being struck by its own thunderbolt, it recharges its electrical energy.

Joe saw it, and seems confused. Than he heard Gary say, "I knew you were planning to use counter that is why we used thunderbolt. To power up Electivire's electrical energy."

Joe smiled, and said, "Good move, but now let's see if you can handle this." _Create a sandstorm, and use earthquake_, he said to Sandslash through telepathy.

Sandslash creates a powerful sandstorm, causing both Gary and his Pokemon along with everyone else not bale to see Sandslash in the powerful sandstorm. Than they begin to hear slamming, and cracking noises.

As soon as it begun, so ends Electivire's battle. For Electivire is struck hard from the move, and when the sandstorm stops blowing so hard. Electivire lies on the ground, fainted from the attack. The cracks upon the ground aren't visible, for the sands from the sandstorm have covered the cracks.

"What happen?" Gary asks in surprise.

"Do not underestimate the power of a ground type, Gary Oak," said Joe. "For you see, we made a combination of both sandstorm and earthquake."

"Oh no," Gary said in surprise. He knew that Sandslash could use earthquake, but didn't expected it to happen during the sandstorm. He had a perfect strategy to take Sandslash down, but now Sandslash has beaten his Electivire. Electivire's head on the scoreboard has darkened, and Gary calls it back into the ball.

"Now Gary, can your Pokemon beat mine in the powerful sandstorm that Sandslash has used in the battle?" Joe asks him.

Gary said, "No matter how powerful it is, there are ways to take down your Sandslash." He grabs a poke ball from his pocket, and throws it. "Go, Blastoise!"

Blastoise returns to the field, and is ready for battle. Joe knows that his Sandslash is weak against Blastoise, but than again. With careful strategy, Sandslash can beat Blastoise in minutes.

"Now let's see if your sandstorm can handle Blastoise," said Gary. "Rain dance," said Gary, and Blastoise launches a ball of water into the air. It head straight to the sun, and soon clouds begin to form up above. Blocking the sun and it started to rain. The rain stops the sandstorm, and the sand covered tracks became to be a muddy field.

"Oh my, you stop the sandstorm," said Joe with a smile. "But than again, Sandslash is still on the field." _Use protect the moment Blastoise attacks,_ said Joe through telepathy. Sandslash, and begins the similar motion of using sandstorm.

Gary saw it, and said, "Hydro pump!" Blastoise launches a powerful blast of water from its cannons.

Sandslash created a barrier to stop the blast of water, thus protect has stopped the attack. _Use swift, and after use earthquake,_ said Joe through telepathy. Sandslash smiled, and wave both of its claws. Sending a wave of stars, straight at Blastoise.

"Use hydro cannon, full power!" Gary shouted. Blastoise launches a powerful blast of water from its pumps, sending straight at the swift attack.

"What?" Joe asks in surprise, for what he saw. His Sandslash's swift attack was consumed in Blastoise's hydro cannon, and the blast is heading straight at Sandslash. Sandslash saw it, and tries to start an earthquake. "Use protect now," Joe shouted. Sandslash still looked worried, and tries to create the barrier to block the attack.

To late, Sandslash is struck hard by the most powerful water type attack. Sending Sandslash flying, straight at him. "Ayah!" Joe shouted, and Sandslash landed upon him. Josephiroth lied on the ground, with Sandslash on top of him. Sandslash fainted, and on Josephiroth scoreboard Sandslash's head darkens.

Joe returns Sandslash, and got back up. He looks at Gary, and said, "Bravo Gary, now it is three against two. But it is not over yet."

"Than bring out your next Pokemon, while I bring out another Pokemon," said Gary, as he called back his Blastoise. "Go Magmortar!" Magmortar came out and ready for battle. On Gary's scoreboard, Magmotar's head appears under Electivire's darken head.

"A Magmortar, his Magmar must have evolved while he researched," said Oak.

"Impressive," said Elm.

"Makes it either hard or easy for Joe," said Brock.

"His Hippowdon could handle Gary's Magmortar," said Max.

"Thanks Max, good to know," Joe said to him, even though he already knows that. One of his ultra balls went into the air, and he said, "Go Hippowdon!" Hippowdon return to the field, and appears to be ready for another round.

"Best be careful Magmortar, Hippowdon can put you to sleep," said Gary. Magmortar understands, and just nodded.

Joe smiled and said through telepathy, _sand tomb than yawn._ Hippowdon roared, and sand whirled around Magmortar's legs.

"Jump Magmortar!" Gary said, but it was too late. Magmortar is trapped, unable to get out.

Than Hippowdon yawned, creating a big bubble from its mouth. The big bubble flew in the air, towards Magmortar's face. It pops, and Magmortar has gone to sleep.

"Oh no," said Gary in surprise.

_Now is the time to use fissure,_ said Joe through telepathy. Hippowdon raises her front legs, and stomps really hard upon the ground.

The field is shaking, including the spots where Joe and Gary stood. Ash asks in surprise, "What is going on?"

Than they all saw the cracks on the field, starting from where Hippowdon stomped. The crack went straight at the sleeping Magmortar, and it started to split.

Gary realizes what it is, "Not fissure!" Than he grabs his poke ball, "Return Magmortar!"

But it was too late; Magmortar felt the complete and powerful attack from it. It fainted from the KO attack, just before Gary returned Magmortar. The fissure ended, and the field is once more whole. Except with the crack that is showing on the ground. On Gary's scoreboard, Magmortar's head darkens.

"Oh man, never expected that to happen," said Ash.

"Yeah, Joe's Hippowdon took down Magmortar in matter of minutes," said Brock.

"But wait, he has his powerful Blastoise," said Dawn.

"But from witnessing the powerful fissure attack, how will Blastoise handle that?" Misty asks. "Not only that, it is one of those attacks that are considered to be KO."

"Bring out your Blastoise," said Joe. "For that is the only one besides Nidoqueen that is good to battle."

"Yes, but than again. My Blastoise could handle your Hippowdon with ease," said Gary. He throws his poke ball, and said, "Go Blastoise!" Blastoise returns to the field, and still is ready for battle.

Joe smiled, and said, "Now we continue." _Sand tomb and fissure,_ he said through telepathy. Hippowdon heard him, and nodded.

Hippowdon roared once more, and Gary was ready for that. "Rapid Spin!" Gary said, and Blastoise returns into its shell. Spinning fast, stopping the sand from trapping it.

When it came back out of its shell, Blastoise and Gary saw Hippowdon stomps once more upon the ground. "This time, we're ready for your fissure attack," said Gary, as the ground begins to split apart. "Jump, and fill it with hydro pump," said Gary. Blastoise blasts the water from its cannons, and slowly filled in the fissure.

"What is he doing?" Ash asks, sounded confused. Ash isn't the only one that is confused, so is Joe.

"What will that do?" Joe asks Gary.

"You're about to see why," said Gary, and Blastoise landed upon the ground. The fissure slowly closes, and a wave of water came out of it. Like a geyser coming out of the ground, and Blastoise is right behind it.

"What?" Joe asks, "Is that what you planned? To create a wall of water?"

"Nope, hydro cannon!" said Gary, and Blastoise blasts its most powerful attack once more. Blasting the water in front of it, and Joe realizes it is a new combination.

_Protect!_ Said Joe through telepathy, but it was too late. For Hippowdon was too close to the water, and the blast consume Hippowdon. As the water drenched the field, Hippowdon lied down on the ground fainted. Josephiroth looked shocked; Hippowdon has fallen from a powerful combination. Gary has used Hippowdon's fissure to work his best combination to succeed.

"Aren't you going to return your Hippowdon?" Gary asks him. On Joe's scoreboard, Hippowdon's head darkens. Joe returns his Hippowdon, and said, "You have done well my friend, take a good rest." Than he looks at Gary, and said, "Well done young one, you manage to defeat five out of six Pokemon I have. And now, will you beat my last Pokemon. Can you still be able to defeat the God Trainer? Go Mawile!" His last ultra ball went into the air, and a six foot tall Mawile came out and is ready for battle. On Josephiroth's scoreboard, Mawile's head appears right under Sandslash's darken head.

"Whoa that is a big Mawile!" Max said in surprise.

"How unusual," said Oak, sounded surprise. Not just he and Max, Ash and the others are surprise as well.

"How can that be, you said your Pokemon gain two feet. Your Mawile grew up four feet, how is that?" Gary asks in surprise.

"Well that is a long story, I'll tell you that later. Now we battle," said Joe. The rain above them ended, and the sun is once more revealed. But it is a lot hotter than before, causing the water on the field to evaporate. Joe quietly laughs, and said through telepathy._ Perfect timing; now get ready to use Solarbeam._

Mawile smiled, and prepares itself for any attack. Not turning around to reveal that she is taking in light for one of her powerful attacks.

But Gary saw the sun light being drawn to Mawile's back, after all. He researched on every Pokemon he could find, and Mawile is one of them. Seeing Solarbeam is a move is about to happen, he said, "Hurry, use protect!" Blastoise created a barrier to protect itself.

"Are you sure Blastoise can take in the power of the Solarbeam? Even with the hot and the direct rays from the sun? And plus your Blastoise is getting quite exhausted," said Josephiroth. "Oh well, fire the Solarbeam!"

Mawile flips around, and opens wide its big mouth. Launching a powerful Solarbeam and it headed straight at Blastoise's protected barrier. Striking hard and striking true, it blasted straight through. Blasting Blastoise hard in the chest, Blastoise fell on its back fainted from one of Mawile's best.

Gary couldn't believe of what he just witness, his best Pokemon taken down by one hit. He calls Blastoise back into the ball, as Mawile made a small victory dance. On Gary's scoreboard, Blastoise's head darkens. All Gary has now, is a sleeping Nidoqueen.

Joe said than, "Now it is one on one, and let us all see who the best of this round Gary Oak is. Bring out your last Pokemon Gary…"

Gary nodded, and he threw his poke ball. "Go Nidoqueen!" Nidoqueen came out of the ball, but doesn't appear to be ready for battle. Lying on the ground, sleeping with a peaceful dream. "Come on Nidoqueen, wake up!" Gary said, but Nidoqueen still slept.

Josephiroth laughed, and said, "Let your Nidoqueen sleep. Your Pokemon must be having a good dream…" And so after, Mawile laughed.

"Come on Nidoqueen, wake up," said Gary, sounded worried.

"Oh well, since you really want Nidoqueen to wake up from its peaceful dream. Well Mawile, go wake it up," said Joe, and he added something else through telepathy.

"Oh," Mawile said happily, and turns towards him and smiled. Winked, and turns back and walks over to Nidoqueen. When she came close to Nidoqueen, she poked Nidoqueen's head. And said, "Wake up Nidoqueen." But Nidoqueen still slept, and Gary and his friends just stare at Mawile in confusion.

"Oh very well than," said Mawile, and she turns around very quick. Opening her big mouth, and bite hard on Nidoqueen. Except, since Nidoqueen is smaller than her. Nidoqueen is inside her big mouth, and this made all the trainers and professors shocked by this.

"No, Nidoqueen," said Gary in shock.

Nidoqueen woke up, and found herself inside a big mouth. Shocked herself, and begins thrashing about as she tries to find the way-out. And Mawile smiled, and begins spinning the big mouth around and around. Causing Nidoqueen inside there to feel dizzy, and feel sick of the ride.

"Now I see that Nidoqueen is awake," said Josephiroth. "Now we can continue the battle, Mawile. Send Nidoqueen flying with a hyper beam."

Mawile leaps into the air, and opens her mouth wide. Nidoqueen slowly came out, but Mawile shouted, "Hyper Beam!" A powerful hyper beam blasted Nidoqueen, sending Nidoqueen flying. As soon as they both landed upon the ground, Nidoqueen fainted. As for Mawile, she feels something strange in her mouth. She tasted the strange thing, and made a loud yuck sound.

Gary calls back his Nidoqueen, just as Mawile walks towards Josephiroth. Joe asks, "Something the matter?" Just as both scoreboards changed, to show that Joe and his Pokemon have won the battle.

"Can you please check that awful taste that lingers in my second mouth?" She asks as she walks up the stairs. She turns around, and opens wide.

Josephiroth looks at, and sees something. He said, "You best go wash your mouth in the lake, for it seems Nidoqueen had thrown up. You probably shouldn't have spun your big mouth around like that?"

Mawile closed her big mouth, and turns around to look at him. She said, "You told me to give Nidoqueen a ride before using a powerful attack."

"Oh yeah, my fault," said Joe. "Well you best go wash your mouth, and I will see you later about that."

"You better," said Mawile. She walks pass him, going through the curtains.

He saw her go, and he looks back at the group. Than to Gary, and he said, "Well Gary, you gave me an amusing battle. A very well challenge and you deserve a special item." He snapped his fingers, and a shiny object appeared in front of Gary.

Gary saw it, and it looks like a diamond badge. Joe said, "Well Gary, you never gone into any gym battles for a long time. So I give you the badge that represents my paradise island, the God badge." Gary took hold of the badge, and saw remarkable markings on it.

Gary said, "Thank you Josephiroth. And you have given me battle that I will never forget, and I hope to challenge you again someday."

Josephiroth nodded, and he looks up at the audience. He said, "Now it is time for the last Pokemon battle, you Ash are my next opponent."

"You got it Joe," said Ash, as he stands up. "I am so psych for this battle, let's make it good!"

Pikachu leaps up onto Ash's shoulder, and said, "Pikachu!"

"Yes, so please get ready in thirty minutes," Joe said.

They all cheered about this, but than something broke the cheer. "Jigglypuff," said a flying thing coming towards the middle of the battlefield with a small stick.

They all stare at it, except Ash, Brock, Misty, May and Max stare in complete surprise. Josephiroth asks, "What the…?"

Than Jigglypuff begins to sing, "Jigglypuff Jiggly… Puff, Jigglypuff." It continues on singing, and slowly everyone has gone to sleep. All except Joe, for it has no effect on him.

Josephiroth walks over to the singing Jigglypuff, and it stops singing. It notices everyone has gone to sleep, and sucked in air in anger. It pulls on the microphone, to reveal a marker underneath it.

"Hold it," Joe said quickly. Jigglypuff looks up at him in surprise, never expected that someone was still awake and listen to her singing. "Now Jigglypuff, I want to know. How in the holy light did you get here?"

Jigglypuff begins sayings its name over and over, as Joe listens. It said, "I was flying in the wind, and suddenly that big shape came behind me. I grabbed hold of the rudder, as it flew. When it came to this island, I let go and explore the place. Met some rude Pokemon too…"

_Ah, no wander some of the Pokemon didn't arrive_, said Joe in thought. He looks at Jigglypuff, and said, "Well Jigglypuff, I know you want someone to listen to your singing. But I don't think this island is the right place for you to come. But I think I know of a place…"

Jigglypuff looks up at him with hopeful eyes, and Joe said, "Back in Hoenn, there is a forest that I recall that has a bunch of Whismur, Loudred, and Exploud. I am sure they will love your singing…"

Jigglypuff smiled, and asks as Joe listens. "How will I get there?"

"I'll teleport you there," said Joe. Than he looks at everyone, seeing everyone is still asleep. He looks back at Jigglypuff, and said, "But first, how about you do what you usually do when someone sleeps when you sing." Jigglypuff nodded, and headed to Gary first. Joe walks to his original position, and watches Jigglypuff draw on everyone's faces.

He hears someone snoring, someone behind the curtains. He went to look, and he sees Mawile sleeping. It seems Mawile was planning a surprise trap for him.

He turns back, and sees Jigglypuff was coming to him. It seems like she was done, and so he said, "You're not done yet. Mawile is sleeping right in there." He pointed with his thumb, and Jigglypuff went in there and drawn on her face. Jigglypuff came back, and looks up at Joe.

"Now there is one more," Joe said, and he bends down. "Now you need to draw on my face." Jigglypuff looks at him in surprise, and also looks confused. He continued, "You make good drawings, a hidden talent in you. And plus makes a reason why don't wake them up at the moment." Jigglypuff nodded, and went to draw on his face. It drew an X over both of its eyes, and a D over its mouth and cheeks. Josephiroth's face looks like a happy clown face, and Jigglypuff is done.

Joe said than, "And now, to teleport you to the forest." He snaps his fingers, and Jigglypuff slowly disappears. Jigglypuff is now gone, and everyone is still sleeping. Well he best joins them; he lies down on the ground. And he pretends to sleep, and this time he isn't stargazing. He is sun gazing, something a human can't do.

A few hours later, everyone begin to awaken. Josephiroth just sat there on the stairs, pretending he just woke up. He sees everyone looks at each other and begins laughing. Ash wipes away the drawings, and looks at Josephiroth. He said, "I guess you don't know about that Jigglypuff. It always draws on your face if you sleep during its singing."

Joe looks up at him, and said, "I already know that, but thanks you."

"Than why didn't you try to prevent it?" Mewtwo asks him, sounded furious. For his face looks like a clown, and some of the Pokemon were laughing.

"Because I was surprise it was on the island," said Joe. He looks up, to see the sun. Than he said, "Aw dang, it seems we have to have the battle tomorrow Ash. Because it seems it is time to go to turn in for the night."

"Aw man," said Ash, sounded depress.

"And let's make it a special battle Ashy boy," said Josephiroth. "What will you think of twelve against twelve, instead of six against six?"

"But won't that be against the rules of Pokemon battle?" Ash asks in surprise.

"True, but than again it will be just a special match," Joe said. "You never get to have something like that everyday, and after all. The only ones that will know of it is everyone who is on the island."

Brock understands this, he looks at Ash and asks, "How about it Ash? This gets you to use all your best Pokemon for this match."

"Yeah and after all. He said it will be a one time chance," said Dawn.

"Do it Ash," said Max.

"I don't know," said Ash, sound confused. He looks at both Oak and Elm, and asks, "Is it a good idea?"

"Go ahead Ash, it will be great match to watch," said Elm.

"Yes," said Oak. "I know it is against the basic rules, but than again this is a one time chance. So go ahead…"

Ash smiled, and looks back at Josephiroth. "You got it Joe; I will challenge you on twelve against twelve matches."

Josephiroth smiled, and said, "Than please have you ready for battle tomorrow. And have a good meal as well…" Than he slowly disappears, he teleported off to somewhere unknown to all. He is getting himself ready for what is about to happen tomorrow.

Everyone else has gone off to get there meals, and get themselves to bed. Ash is to psych to go to bed, and everyone is in bed.

Ash looks out of his bedroom window, and notice the five Pokemon along with Mawile that Joe had used. He doesn't see Joe down there, for he has been sleeping with them the night before. Ash wanders where he is, so he turns around to go look for him. He sees his Pikachu is sleeping, so he decided to leave his best pal sleeping as he looks around.

He left the room, and slowly went down the halls. He went into the library, but he didn't see Joe there. He saw Mewtwo in there, reading a book. He looks up, and sees Ash there.

Mewtwo asks, "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I am so psych for the battle tomorrow," Ash said, as he came in and close the door behind.

Mewtwo closed the book he was reading, and set it aside. Ash notice the title, it said, "Joe's First Day in the Pokemon World." Than Ash looks up to see Mewtwo serious face, so he asks, "Is there something the matter Mewtwo?"

"Well not really, you see. Your battle tomorrow is going to be exciting, but it is also Josephiroth's last battle in this world," said Mewtwo.

"Last battle?" Ash asks in surprise. "What do you mean last battle?"

"You see Ash, you and I are the only ones that know that Josephiroth won't be in this world very long," said Mewtwo. "He said to you and your friends that he only has thirty days in this world, and now there is only five days left for him."

"Five days left?" Ash asks in complete surprise. "But what about his Pokemon?"

"Josephiroth is planning something about that, and it doesn't say in any of his books here," said Mewtwo. "I think it might say it in his secret room…" He got off of his chair, and headed towards the door.

"Secret room?" Ash asks in wander.

"It is where he keeps things that belong to him and only him," said Mewtwo. "I notice out of the window that the Pokemon are worried of where Joe has gone. So it is either he is somewhere else in the world, or in that room. If you plan to go see him, come with me." Mewtwo opens the door, and went out. Ash follows him, closing the door behind him.

They walk down the halls in the bottom level, and they came to the single door. When they came close to it, they notice the door is open. So they both open it, and see the entire room is bright.

When they came in, they found Josephiroth standing in front of the mirror. Mewtwo saw things that aren't there anymore, Josephiroth's sword and armor are gone.

Ash walks towards Josephiroth, and asks, "Is it true, what Mewtwo said. That you will be leaving this world in five days?"

Josephiroth didn't move an inch, like he stood there like a statue. Ash came closer, and asks, "Can you hear me?" He went in front of him, and sees Josephiroth's face.

He looks at him in shock; Josephiroth's eyes are complete white. "Are you alright?" Ash asks. Josephiroth's expression didn't change, he didn't even move. Ash looks at Mewtwo, and said, "Something is wrong with him."

Mewtwo walks over to him, and said, "Stop playing games Joe. Enough all ready," he puts his hand on him and pushes. Josephiroth tips over, and fell on the ground.

Both Ash and Mewtwo looks at Joe in surprise, they went over to him. Kneeling down and tries to figure what is wrong with him.

End of Chapter 25

Next up is Chapter 26 Part 1: Josephiroth versus Ash

Written by Josephiroth


	33. Chapter 26 Josephiroth VS Ash Part 1

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 26

Part 1

Josephiroth versus Ash

As Mewtwo and Ash looks down at Josephiroth, who is lying on the ground with white eyes. They are worried and confused, why is Josephiroth in the state?

Somewhere in the world, a place that hasn't been touch by humans and Pokemon over a millennia. Mixed in two elements, light and darkness. Josephiroth is standing in the middle of this area, and he looks around in confusion. He asks, "Where am I? Wasn't I in front of my mirror a second ago?"

Suddenly he begins to hear a new voice, "Arceus."

Josephiroth looks around in shock, which was obviously the voice of a Pokemon. But what he heard of what it said doesn't sound in Pokemon language or human. Josephiroth knows the language all to well, the language of the Gods. Josephiroth knows it, because he is a God himself of course. What the unknown Pokemon said was, "Welcome."

"Welcome to where?" Josephiroth asks.

He heard it speak once more, he translated. It said, "This is my resting place."

"Resting place? Than why did you summon me here?" Josephiroth asks.

It spoke again, sounded very close. He translated it, it said, "I have summon you here to talk, God to God."

Josephiroth turns around fast, and he stares in shock. It is a giant four legged Pokemon, with patterns of several different elements on its body. Josephiroth asks it, "What did you want to talk about?"

Arceus spoke, and Joe translated it. "You have come to my world from yours, which gave me a quite of a shock. I've watched you ever since that day, and you never done anything bad. You've gone to save my world from a monster that was created by evil humans that used a single piece of you. The reason I brought you here, I would like you to stay in this world."

Josephiroth said quickly, "Impossible, I have my own duties in my world."

"You must," said Arceus, through translation.

"You can't," said Josephiroth, and he transforms into his true form. Growing big, and he became the same size of Arceus. Now they spoke to each other in the God language, and in human translation. Josephiroth said, "You can't, if I stay the evil humans will try to create a new J-1. And not to mention the dimensional rift is opening up in five days, if I don't go back than. Than my brothers will wage war, and come here to take me back into my world. You can't keep me, the God of Light in this world. For this is not my world, my world needs me more."

"Even so, you must stay here for your Pokemon," said Arceus. "I will seal the dimensional rift myself if I have too."

"Can't do that," said Josephiroth. "For you see, the only ones that can close it are the ones that has brought into existence. Only I and my brothers and sister can seal it, and not just that. Its only way to do it is in my realm."

"But wait, you were the only one that has opened the rift," Arceus said. "So it can't be that too difficult, for I am this worlds Creator."

"The power of the rift is too powerful, for has similar combinations with the abyss. I was trying to seal the abyss for an eternity, where the Dark Spirits can never come back. The Abyss was created by the six of us, the abyss was intentionally to seal away the pure evil ones. But my traitorous sister put something along with it, thus created a realm where Dark Spirits are born. I was only trying to seal it, but than the dimensional rift had opened. So the only way to seal it is by me and the other five," said Josephiroth.

Arceus didn't say anything; instead it launched a strange light orb right at Josephiroth. Josephiroth raised his left arm to stop it, but than the orb went into him. Josephiroth felt strange energy went inside him, and he shouted, "What did you do?"

"You are now my brother," said Arceus. "I have sealed you from ever going to use the rift. The rift is what you can no longer use, every time you use it. You will be sent straight here. Welcome to my world, brother…" Than Arceus faded, along with the landscape.

Josephiroth transformed back into a human, and shouted, "You fool!" He thought, _he doesn't even realize what he had done_.

Back in Josephiroth's secret chamber, Josephiroth blinked. His eyes return to normal, and he looks up at Mewtwo and Ash. He asks in surprise, "What in the holy light are you two are doing in here?"

"We just found you all statue like, don't need to get so angry at us about it," Ash said.

Josephiroth thought, _statue like? Must mean I was talking to Arceus in spirit._ Than he said, "That doesn't explain why you both are in here?"

Mewtwo and Ash looks at him, and Mewtwo said, "Well Ash wanted to see you, and I had a feeling you would be in here."

Josephiroth turns to look at Ash, and asks, "Why did you wanted to see me? Can it wait till morning?" Than a sudden thought came to mind, so he asks, "What time is it?"

"It is just midnight, I think," Ash said.

"Oh no, I am in big trouble. Mawile is going to be angry with me," Joe said in worry, shaking his head. He looks back at Ash, and asks, "So why you both are wanted to see me so late?"

"Well, you see," Ash began to say, but he couldn't ask the question.

"I told him," said Mewtwo.

Josephiroth stares at Mewtwo in surprise, and soon came anger. He shouted, "You did what? Why did you tell him this?"

"Because I thought I should tell him that it is your last battle," Mewtwo said. "After I reread your book of arrival into this world, I was just reminding him that you only had five days left."

Joe said in annoyance, "Just forget about." He than looks at Ash, and said, "Please just ignore it, and go back to bed."

"But how can I just ignore it, you shouldn't leave like that. What about your Pokemon?" Ash asks him.

"Like I had said to Mewtwo, I will think of something," Joe said. He looks at Mewtwo, and said, "And this time, can you please don't tell anyone of this."

"It is kind of going to be hard to hide it you know," Ash said.

"Just ignore it, and remember that we have a Pokemon battle tomorrow. And from all the battles, you now know my strategy. Can you be able to defeat, with the honor of a Pokemon trainer?" Joe asks him.

At the thought of battling a powerful opponent tomorrow got Ash psyched. He said, "Yeah."

"Than you best retire to bed," Joe said. "Otherwise, you will be too tired to battle."

"You're right, well good night," said Ash, as he left them.

Joe and Mewtwo watch him go, than he looks at Mewtwo. He said than, "Remember to not tell the Pokemon and the humans as well."

Mewtwo nodded, and said, "It is still kind of going to be difficult." Than he notices something that surprised him much, and he asks, "You remember that you said the mirror only reflects those that belong in this world?"

"Yes," Joe said.

"Look now," Mewtwo said.

Joe turns to look at the mirror, and he sees the reflection of himself. He is not surprised, for Arceus trapped him here now. But maybe Arceus was trying to make him think that he can't use the dimensional rift. Joe will use the dimensional rift... He looks at Mewtwo, and said, "I already know, the rift is nearly fully charged. That is why…"

"But why were you acting like a statue?" Mewtwo asks him.

"Now that's a secret," Joe said, now just go to bed.

"But what about your sword and armor?" Mewtwo asks once more.

"It is well hidden, I made sure of that," he said. "Now go, please."

"Fine, but please think hard of it. I have a feeling you belong in this world now," Mewtwo said, and he left him.

Josephiroth is alone in his room, as he watches Mewtwo leave. He turns back towards the mirror, and raises his right hand. Puts it on the mirror, and it changed into the dimensional rift. He can tell it is still recharging, but than again he just annoyed what Arceus has done. Now all he has to do is to get ready for the Pokemon battle tomorrow. And try to stay away from Mawile for a while…

The next morning, everyone is wake right after the sun had rise. Gary, Dawn, Brock, May, Misty, Max, Elm and Oak are already outside. Not realizing that Ash is still asleep, until they heard a yell.

The humans and the Pokemon look up to the window, seeing electrical shocks coming out. It seems that Pikachu is trying to wake Ash up, and using an electrical attack is his wake-up call.

Misty laughed, and said, "Well he best hurry up."

"About that, when does the Pokemon battle start?" Max asks out loud.

"How about we ask Joe that," Brock said, and they all said yeah or just nodded.

They all walk around a bit, seeing several of Joe's Pokemon. The reason they're walking aimlessly is because they don't know where Joe is. This is Joe's island, he created it. That means, he could be almost any where.

Than they see Mawile walking towards them, but there is something different about her at the moment. Her belly is bloated, and they are surprise of this. Yesterday, she wasn't bloated. Must mean she had a really large breakfast…

Oak asks, "Good morning Mawile, do you know where Josephiroth is?"

Mawile smiled, and said, "He is right here." And she looks at her belly, and rubs it.

The humans stare at Mawile in shock, and Elm asks, "You mean, you ate him?"

"Don't worry about it, he is alright," Mawile said. "We have done this before…"

Soon Ash and Pikachu came towards them, and said good morning to them all. Than he looks around a bit, he asks, "Where is Joe?"

"Right here," said someone coming out from behind a tree. They all look, and Joe is standing there. Mawile stares at him in shock, never expected this. She looks at her bloated stomach, than back at him. She asks, "How can you be in two places at once?"

Joe laughs, and said, "I knew that you would get a surprise from this Mawile. I just merely teleported out, and teleported few fruits in there. Those can easily convince you to think I am still in there."

Mawile is annoyed, putting her right hand on her forehead. She said, "And humans believe I am a deceiver Pokemon."

"Hey, you deceive couple of times in the past. So I just thought of doing that," Joe said, than he looks at Ash. He than said, "Well Ash, I know your eager. But how about we have the Pokemon twelve against twelve battles after lunch."

"Aw man, I am so psyched," Ash said.

"Just think of this Ash," Brock said. "This gives you time to plan your strategy against him, and plan which twelve Pokemon to use."

"That is an excellent idea," Oak said.

Ash nodded, and said, "Alright."

"Oh, by the way. Do you want to know what Pokemon I'm going to use in this battle?" Joe said.

"Sure," said Ash.

"Please tell us," said Max.

Joe laughed, and said, "I will go with Milotic, Froslass, Blaziken, Bayleef, Feraligatr, Kabutops, Ninetales, Armaldo, Arcanine, Lucario, Lopunny, and Dragonite."

"That sounds like a powerful bunch," said Dawn.

"But why did you tell us which Pokemon you are going to use?" Misty asks.

"I only thought it would be very reasonable," Joe said. "After all, I know all of Ash's Pokemon. So I only thought it would be fair for him to know my twelve."

"It almost sounds like you are getting overconfident," said Gary.

Joe laughs, and said, "Getting overconfident is a bad thing. It may mean that I sound like that, but I'm just excited for the battle." He than turns around, and said, "Good luck on your planning of strategy. I will be training my twelve for a bit…"

Ash and friends sees him walk away, than they hear Mawile say. "I will get you for that trick Joe, you just wait and see," and so she walks off, heading into a different direction.

Few minutes later, Ash and friends found a cozy place to sit. They sat near the lake and the stadium, and they are trying to help Ash's strategy. They know that if Joe can use telepathy, so no doubt he would do it when he wants too.

"But the question is, which Pokemon to use," Ash said.

"It is not just that, Joe had said before that his Pokemon know all their moves. So you need to know what Joe's twelve Pokemon moves are," Gary said.

"I agree," said Brock. "Joe's Pokemon can pull move out that would make a great disadvantage for his opponent."

"Yeah, and remember. Nearly all of Joe's Pokemon can use protect and hyper beam," said Oak.

Ash moaned, and said, "Man this is hard, how do I defeat Joe's Pokemon?"

Max looks up, and he notices something in the sky. He asks, "Hey, what's that?" He lifted his right hand, and pointed.

They all look up, and they see something coming towards them. It is coming fast, and it fell to the ground that is a few feet away from them. They all got up quick, and stare in surprise.

It was Josephiroth, he was sent flying. He slowly got up, and he sees their faces. He said, "Sorry about that, Blaziken was performing her seismic toss in a different way."

"You were thrown by a seismic toss?" Elm asks in surprise.

"A different way and less damaging I believe," Joe said. "I best go back, have a good time," and he walks away. Heading towards the direction from where he was thrown from.

"Man, Josephiroth must be having a lot of fun," Oak said.

"Fun?" Dawn asks him.

"Yes, you know that Joe trains with his Pokemon. Being their target and it doesn't bother him one bit. So I think he is just having fun for a bit," Oak said.

They all laugh; some of them thought Joe is doing serious training. But than again, he and his chosen twelve Pokemon are just having fun in their training.

Than Ash said, "I best pick my twelve Pokemon."

They all agree, and Ash told them of what twelve Pokemon he decides to use right after few minutes. Than Gary said, "Just remember this, to beat Joe's Pokemon is a move he isn't expecting. Remember when my Blastoise faced Seviper?" They all remembered, Blastoise gave a surprise attack. Knocking Seviper along with Espeon out…

"So in order for Ash's strategy to work is to use surprise attacks. Going to be difficult," Brock said.

"Yeah, he knows all of your Pokemon. Along with their moves, maybe he doesn't know some moves," Dawn said, grinned. Ash realizes what she meant, a move he had perfected with one of his Pokemon. The move will prove useful, and so they all finish. Than gone for lunch, and soon the Pokemon battle will begin.

They all are in the stadium, right after lunch they went into the stadium. Ash's friends sat in their usual seats, and Mewtwo sat beside them. Several other Pokemon came in and sat down, and they all waited for Josephiroth to come.

Ash and Pikachu are waiting in the challenger block, and they're both psych for the battle. He asks, "Where is he?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, it has no idea.

They begin to hear footsteps, and sounds of something strange coming in Joe's block. They all look at the curtains, waiting to see Joe to come out.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," said Joe's voice, and he didn't came out. "Now is the day, the day you challenge me. The God of Light." At the word Light, the darkness behind the curtains became very bright.

Curtains moved aside, and Josephiroth came out. But he is wearing something different. He is wearing diamond armor, and everyone in the crowd and Ash and Pikachu stare in surprise.

Ash asks, "What's with the armor?"

"You see Ash, this is my armor that wore only once in this world. The day I met you and your friends," Joe said.

"But you didn't wore diamond armor," Dawn said from her seat.

"Of course not, at the time I had to make myself human. So I had to change my look," Joe said. "If you want to know, this armor is the true part of my form. When I change into human, this diamond armor is always connected to my body. The armor of Light and you remember this?" He points at his sheathe, which is holding his sword.

Ash remembered all to well, on the first day. That day showed that Joe is more powerful, when he made his own lighting. Ash said, "Yes."

"Now it will be used as for show," he moves his right hand, and pulls out his sword. He raises his sword into the air, and said, "I of the Holy Light, the battle shall begin." The sword brightens up, causing everyone to close there eyes a bit. Than it ended as Joe sheathed his sword, and he said, "Now let's begin."

They all begin to watch, Josephiroth has his twelve ultra balls floating around him. The scoreboards brighten, and their faces came upon screens.

Than they heard Joe say, "I wander Ash, how will you fare against me? On the first day we met, if we had a Pokemon battle on that day. I would've lost, for I had no idea of how to do a Pokemon battle. But now, after all that time. I have become a great trainer, so will you still be able to defeat me?" He than reaches up, and grabs one of his ultra balls.

"So wait, if we had battle. Than we wouldn't have this battle than," Ash said. "And I think this is way better than facing someone who hadn't done it before."

Joe laughs, and said, "How honorable. We begin now," he throws his ultra ball, and shouted, "Go Milotic!" Milotic came out, and is ready for battle.

Ash knows Milotic is a water type, so the best option is. He looks at Pikachu, and said, "You can do it Pikachu, go!" Pikachu nodded, and leaps upwards and lands upon the field. On Joe's scoreboard, Milotic's head appears. On Ash's scoreboard, Pikachu's head appears.

Josephiroth laughs, and said, "Now this is going to be a great match! The Battle of the Beginnings!"

"The Battle of the Beginnings?" Ash asks in confusion.

"You see Ash, your Pikachu is your first. And my Milotic is my first, and so the title of this round is very appropriate," Joe said.

"Ah, now this is getting more exciting," Ash said.

Joe laughs, and said, "You can make the first move."

"Go Pikachu, use thunderbolt," said Ash, and Pikachu launched a thunderbolt.

"So soon with a special attack, mirror coat," said Joe, and Milotic made a humming sound. She glow reddish, and the thunderbolt is bounce back.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" said Ash, and Pikachu manages to dodge its own thunderbolt attack. "Use agility," he said after, and Pikachu begins running around.

"Hydro Pump," said Joe, and Milotic launches a hydro pump at the speedy mouse.

"Jump up and use volt tackle," said Ash, and Pikachu dodges Milotic's hydro pump. Than it is running on Milotic's hydro pump, and it is using volt tackle.

"Now use protect," said Joe, and Milotic stops using hydro pump. But it was too late; Milotic has been hit by Pikachu's volt tackle. Milotic is sent backwards, damaged by an electric attack.

Pikachu landed upon the ground, and waited for what Milotic will do. Than they heard Joe say, "Recover." Milotic uses recover, healing herself. And now she is fully healed and ready for battle again.

"No, I forgot Milotic can use recover," said Ash, sounded surprise.

"Come on Ash, you faced a Milotic before. You should've known Milotic can use recover," said Joe. "Now Milotic, time to finish this… Use ice beam." Milotic launches a powerful ice beam…

"Dodge it quick!" said Ash. But when Pikachu leaps to dodge, Milotic sends the ice beam in that direction. Pikachu is struck, and than Pikachu is trapped in solid ice. "No Pikachu," said Ash in surprise. Than he said, "Pikachu, use thunder now!"

But there was nothing, and Joe said, "Ash, Pikachu is frozen in solid ice. The only way Pikachu can hear you is when the ice is melting. But of course we can't have that, get close and use hyper beam."

Milotic came closer to the frozen monument, than holds Pikachu inside. Milotic slowly begins using hyper beam, but than…

The frozen ice begins to shaken and cracks appear with small electric sparks. Than the frozen monument breaks and Pikachu launched a powerful thunder. Milotic has taken the full force of the thunder attack, and sent backwards.

Pikachu landed upon the ground, and seems still ready for battle. Joe said, "Impressive, I was wrong. I had forgotten that you and Pikachu had done this when you faced Brandon's Regice."

"Yes, so you shouldn't say that you had this round won without ending," said Ash.

Joe nodded, and said, "Let's continue, use recover." Milotic tries to use recover, but couldn't. She seems to be in paralysis state.

"Yes, great timing. Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Ash said, and Pikachu runs straight at Milotic in using volt tackle.

"No you don't, use protect," said Joe, but Milotic still couldn't do it. Than she is struck by Pikachu's volt tackle, and been sent backwards. She landed upon the ground, fainted.

"Yes, way to go Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu, holding its paw up.

On Joe's scoreboard, Milotic's head darkens. Joe calls back his Milotic, and said, "Well done Milotic, you deserve a good rest." He let's go of the ultra ball, and grabs the next one. He looks at them, and he throws the ball. "Go Froslass!" Froslass came out, and is ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Froslass's head appears under Milotic's darken head.

"An ice type, perfect," said Ash.

Joe looks at Ash in confusion, and asks himself, "What is he up too?"

"Return Pikachu," said Ash, and Pikachu runs back. Now Pikachu is beside Ash, and Ash is holding a poke ball. "Go! Buizel," said Ash, throwing the poke ball and Buizel came out. On Ash's scoreboard, Buizel's head appears under Pikachu's head.

"A water type? Now what is he up too?" Joe asks himself again. Than he said out loud, "Ready for the next round, I will go first."

"Go ahead," said Ash, sounded confident.

Joe still looks at him in confusion, and said, "Very well, ice beam now!" Froslass puts her hands together to create a bluish white ball. Pushing forward and sending an ice beam right at Buizel.

"Just what I needed," said Ash. "Use Aqua Jet!" Buizel jumps forward, and is heading straight at Froslass's ice beam in a torpedo of water. Buizel hit the ice beam, and now it is Ice Aqua Jet.

"Oh that, that won't work," said Joe out loud. Buizel struck Froslass, but than it went through and Froslass seems like she didn't get damaged.

Buizel is still heading forward, straight towards Joe. He seems surprised that Froslass didn't get damaged by its ice aqua jet. Buizel struck Joe, and Joe didn't dodge it.

"Oh no," said Ash in surprise.

The ice aqua jet shatters and Buizel is free. Joe's armor isn't damage, not even a scratch. Buizel stares at the armor in surprise thought there would be some damage. Than it headed back to its side of the battle field, and waits for the order to use the next move.

"But how come Froslass didn't get damage by Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Simple," Joe said. "Physical power moves like solid ice can't hit a ghost type. If Buizel struck with aqua jet, Froslass would've been damaged. But the solid ice aqua jet, it does nothing. Have you forgotten Ash, Froslass is both ice and ghost."

"Return Buizel," said Ash, calling Buizel back into the ball.

"Good decision Ash, after all. Froslass would've frozen all of your water attacks," said Joe.

"Go Chimchar!" Ash said, and he throws his poke ball and Chimchar came out and is ready for battle. On Ash's scoreboard, Chimchar's head appears under Buizel's head.

"Very good decision," Joe said.

"You can have the first move again Joe," said Ash, sounded confident once more.

"Water pulse," said Joe, and Froslass created a bluish orb. Than sending it in the same motion as she did with ice beam.

"Dodge it, and use flame wheel!" said Ash, and Chimchar dodges the water pulse. Than spins around in using flame wheel, heading straight at Froslass.

"Substitute," said Joe, and when Chimchar struck Froslass. Chimchar looks at Froslass, and Froslass just poof. Didn't realize Froslass is right behind it. "Destiny Bond," said Joe again, and Froslass uses Destiny Bond upon Chimchar.

Ash didn't saw the Destiny Bond hit, and so he said, "Chimchar, use flamethrower!" With Froslass so close, Chimchar launches a flamethrower. Froslass is struck hard by Chimchar's fire attack, and being ice/ghost type. She is weak against the attack, and so she fainted.

"Way-to-go, Chimchar!" Ash said, and Chimchar did a victory attack. But than, Chimchar collapse upon the ground. Chimchar fainted…

"What?" Ash asks in shock.

"Ashy boy, you forgot what Destiny Bond does. If my Pokemon faints, so does yours," said Joe, as he returns Froslass into the ball. "You did well Froslass, you deserve a good rest," said Joe. On his scoreboard, Froslass's head darkens.

Ash calls his Chimchar back into the ball, and said the similar thing. On Ash's scoreboard, Chimchar's head darkens.

"Well done Ash, you have taken down two of my Pokemon in a role," said Joe. He grabs an ultra ball, and waited for what Ash will do.

Ash throws a poke ball, and said, "Go Sceptile!" Sceptile came out, and is ready for battle.

"A Sceptile," Joe said, than he laughs. "This is great, now let's see if you can handle my Blaziken!" He throws his ultra ball, and Blaziken came out and is ready for battle.

"Oh man, a fire type," said Ash.

"Now Ash, do you remember the battle that you had in the past? The battle when you faced May's Blaziken?" Joe asks him, and it took Ash a while to think about it.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, he realized that he done that before. In the end, his Sceptile tied with Blaziken. Now he just knows that his Sceptile can handle this.

"Now you make the first move," Joe said.

"Go Sceptile, use leaf blade," Ash said, and Sceptile runs straight at Blaziken with both arms glowing like blades.

"Blaziken, use fire punch," Joe said, and Blaziken runs straight at Sceptile with both claws burning.

Both Blaziken and Sceptile are trying to strike each other with their attacks. When they send a strike, they miss. They keep trying to strike each other, but they both keep missing each other. Than they both leaps backwards, and waited for the next move.

"Sceptile, use bullet seed," Ash said, and Sceptile launches several seeds from its mouth.

"Flamethrower," said Joe, and Blaziken launches a flamethrower.

The flamethrower consumes the bullet seed, and Sceptile narrowly dodges the attack. "Now use leaf blade," said Ash, and Sceptile went at Blaziken.

"Dodge them," said Joe, and as Sceptile continue to strike, Blaziken dodges the attack by bending backwards. "Now use Blaze Kick," said Joe again, and Sceptile attacks Sceptile with Blaze Kick. Sceptile dodged it, by jumping back and Blaziken missed.

"Agility," said Ash, and Sceptile begins running around the field.

"Earthquake," said Joe, and Blaziken leaps into the air. Than slamming upon the ground with her right foot, and she caused an earthquake.

"Dodge it," said Ash, and Sceptile leaps into the air.

"Seismic Toss," said Joe, and Blaziken leaps up and grabs Sceptile. Than they both begin spinning around in a circle, and they both headed back down.

"Bullet Seed, to soften the ground," said Ash, and Sceptile launches Bullet Seed at the ground. And as so, Blaziken slams Sceptile on the ground. Sceptile slowly got up, but is still able to battle.

"This is getting intense," Ash said, and he tries to decide what move to use. Than when he saw the sun, he got the idea. "Use Solarbeam," Ash said, and Sceptile draws in light.

"Use hyper beam," said Joe, and Blaziken launches a hyper beam.

The hyper beam went straight at Sceptile, and Sceptile unleashes the Solarbeam. Both beams collided, and caused a big smoke to shroud the field.

Ash knows that hyper beam takes a while to recharge, so he said, "Use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile went forward, using leaf blade. Sceptile struck Blaziken, causing damage.

Blaziken is getting damage by Sceptile's leaf blades attacks. "Use Fire Punch," said Joe, and Blaziken finally got recharged. With one claw burning fire, she strikes Sceptile's head. And Sceptile's last Leaf Blade struck Blaziken's head. Than both Blaziken and Sceptile collapse upon the ground, both are fainted. Not just from the damage, but also the exhausting speed when they strike each other.

"Return Sceptile," said Ash, and Sceptile return into the ball. On Ash's scoreboard, Sceptile's head darkens.

"Return Blaziken," said Joe, and Blaziken return into the ball. On Joe's scoreboard, Blaziken's head darkens.

"Now this is getting interesting," said Joe, he grabs his next ultra ball. "You have beaten three of my Pokemon, and a grass tie with fire. Now let's see if you can handle my Bayleef!" He throws his ultra ball, and Bayleef came out and ready for battle.

"A Bayleef," said Ash, he knows one of his Pokemon can handle this. He throws his poke ball, and said, "Go Bayleef!" His Bayleef came out, and is ready for battle.

On Joe's scoreboard, Bayleef's head appears under Blaziken's darken head. On Ash's scoreboard, his Bayleef's head appears under Sceptile's darken head.

"Bayleef versus Bayleef, let see who will win," said Joe.

"Go Bayleef, use vine whip!" Ash said, and Bayleef uses vine whip.

"You too Bayleef, use vine whip!" Joe said, and his Bayleef uses vine whip. Both vine whips collided with each other, and they both try to throw each other. Pulling each other, but Joe's Bayleef is stronger. So his Bayleef pulls stronger, and Ash's Bayleef is getting pulled.

"Use razor leaf," said Ash, and Bayleef launches razor leaf from shaking its head forwards. Sending leafs from its big leaf on its head, and razor leaf headed straight at Joe's Bayleef.

"No, use bullet seed," said Joe, and his Bayleef launches seeds from her mouth. Both Bullet Seed and Razor Leaf collided, and it stops both attacks. "Now Grasswhistle," Joe said, and Bayleef begins to use the move.

Ash's Bayleef heard the Grasswhistle, and slowly it went to sleep. "No," said Ash in surprise.

"Now throw that Bayleef into the air," said Joe, and his Bayleef throws Ash's Bayleef into the air. "Now use Solarbeam," said Joe, and his Bayleef draws in light.

As Ash's Bayleef comes back down to the ground, still sleeping. "Wake up Bayleef," said Ash, but his Bayleef is still asleep.

Joe's Bayleef is ready, and he said, "Fire the Solarbeam!" Bayleef launches the Solarbeam from her mouth, and Ash's Bayleef is struck hard. Ash's Bayleef fell upon the ground, fainted.

"No," said Ash in surprise, and so he calls back his Bayleef. On Ash's scoreboard, Bayleef's head darkens.

"Well done Bayleef," said Joe. Than all of a sudden, Bayleef begins to glow bright.

"It is evolving," said Brock, and everyone is surprise.

Bayleef grew bigger, and she evolved into a Meganium. She is now seven and eleven inches tall, and has flower like petals around her neck.

"Uh oh," said both Ash and Joe. Ash has to face a newly evolve Meganium, and it is going to be difficult. But for Joe, he knows what is about to happen very soon. On Joe's scoreboard, Bayleef's head changed into Meganium.

Joe said politely, "Well done Meganium, you had evolved."

Meganium turns to look at him, and said, "Now it is time to fulfill my promise that I said."

"What promise?" Ash asks.

"I was afraid you say that," he said, and he takes a few steps back.

"Don't start running away from me," Meganium said, and she begins running straight towards him.

Joe turns to run, but than. Meganium uses vine whip to grab Joe's legs. Causing him to trip forward, he landed upon the ground. And soon Meganium came upon him, and this gave Ash and his friends little confusion.

Elm turns to look at Mewtwo, and he asks, "What is going on?"

"Meganium promised him something that everyone knows on this island," said Mewtwo. All the Pokemon around them were laughing, watching Joe trying to get away from Meganium.

"What was the promise?" Dawn asks.

"A kiss," said Mewtwo.

This made all the humans look at Joe and Meganium in surprise. Misty said, "This is just like Ash and his Bayleef."

Meganium is lowering her head down to look at Joe's face, and said, "Stop struggling, your making me want to do it even more."

"Please don't," Joe said.

Than Meganium breathes on him, and so smelled it. As Joe recalled about Meganiums, they have the ability to bring back dead plants and flowers back to life by breathing onto them. It is a nice smell, smells similar to sweet scent when Bayleef shakes her leaf.

Just than Meganium kisses him, and he didn't moves his head to dodge it. Meganium stops, pulls back and looks at him with adoring eyes. Just than petals came out of her flower petals, and forms around them. She was using petal dance in her own way.

"Okay, now can you please let me up? We are still in middle of battle," Joe said, and Meganium nodded. Meganium got herself off of him, and he slowly got up. Meganium lowers her, and rubs it against his. Joe lifts his right hand, and rubbed her left cheek. Stops and Meganium raises her head. She than turns around, and headed back onto the field.

Joe looks over at Ash, and said, "Sorry about that. Let's continue…"

"Right," Ash said, and nodded. He grabs a poke ball, and throws it. "Go, Cyndaquil!" His Cyndaquil came out, and appears to be ready for battle. On Ash's scoreboard, Cyndaquil's head appears under Bayleef's darken head.

"A fire type, let's see if your fire Pokemon can handle Meganium," said Joe. "Use AncientPower!" He said, and Meganium began to glow, and than an orb of energy appears in front of her. She sends it straight at Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it," said Ash, and Cyndaquil narrowly dodges it. "Use flamethrower!" Ash said, and Cyndaquil launches the flamethrower.

"Protect," said Joe, and Meganium created a barrier to stop the attack. Joe said than, "Now, with your most powerful grass type move. Use, Frenzy Plant!" Meganium raise her two front legs, and slams them into the ground in glowing green energy.

Thorn vines pop out of the ground, and they all headed straight at Cyndaquil. "Dodge it Cyndaquil," Ash said, and Cyndaquil tries to dodge the attacks. But is struck by two large thorn vines, causing Cyndaquil to hit the ground hard. Cyndaquil fainted.

"Return Cyndaquil," said Ash, and Cyndaquil return into the ball. On Ash's scoreboard, Cyndaquil's head darkens.

"It seems that I am winning at the moment," Joe said. "You have eight and I have nine left, but can your Pokemon still handle this. Let's find out…"

"Go Charizard!" Ash said, and throws his poke ball. A Charizard came out, and is ready for battle. On Ash's scoreboard, Charizard's head appears under Cyndaquil's darken head.

"A Charizard, no doubt from Charicific Valley," Joe said.

"Right, I known this is going to be a tough battle. I knew I needed Charizards help in this," said Ash.

"Wise decision, I recall that it is your strongest fire Pokemon. And probably your most strongest of them all," Joe said, he raised his ultra ball. "Return Meganium," and Meganium return to the ball. And Joe let's the ball float into the air to join the other ultra balls. He grabs a different one, and throws it. "Go Feraligatr," Joe said, and Feraligatr came out and is ready for battle. Feraligatr's head appears under Meganium's head on the scoreboard.

"Oh no, a water type Pokemon," said Ash in surprise. "No matter, I know my Charizard can handle this."

"Let's go again, Feraligatr. Use Ice beam," said Joe, and Feraligatr launches an ice beam from her mouth. The ice beam headed straight at Charizard.

"Dodge it, and use steel wing," said Ash, Charizard dodges the ice beam. Than its wing glows and it went straight at Feraligatr.

"Water pulse," said Joe, and Feraligatr sends a ball of water from its mouth.

Charizard dodges the water pulse, and struck hard on Feraligatr with steel wing. Joe said, "Grab Charizard." Feraligatr heard him, and grabs Charizard. Charizard couldn't get out of Feraligatr's grip.

"Use flamethrower," said Ash. Charizard uses flamethrower on Feraligatr; Feraligatr is getting damage by it.

"Hydro Cannon," said Joe, and Feraligatr launches a powerful water type attack at Charizard. Charizard is heavily damage by the attack, Feraligatr let's go and Charizard is sent to the ground. But than it got up, refusing to give up.

"Great, Charizard. Use Dragon Rage," said Ash, and Charizard uses Dragon Rage. Sending a ball of dragon energy from its mouth and it headed straight at Feraligatr.

"Jump into the air," said Joe, and Feraligatr dodges the Dragon Rage.

"Now, Charizard. Get close and use Dragon Rage once more," said Ash, and Charizard flew into the air. Came close, and about to fire a dragon rage attack.

"Protect," said Joe, but it was too late. Feraligatr is hit hard by the attack, and she fell to the ground and fainted. On Joe's scoreboard, Feraligatr's head darkens.

Joe calls is Pokemon back into the ultra ball, and said, "You did your best, you deserve a good rest." He lets go of the ultra ball, and it floated to join the others. He grabs a next ultra ball, and looks at Ash and his Charizard. He said, "Well Ash, you did well so far. Your Charizard is obviously much stronger than the last time. Now I must defeat your Charizard, more fun for me." He throws the ball, and said, "Let us see if your Charizard is strong enough to face, Dragonite!" Dragonite came out, and is ready for battle. Dragonite's head appears under Feraligatr's darken head on the scoreboard.

"On no, he brought Dragonite out," said Ash. He thinks to himself, _Dragonite is one of the powerful dragons Pokemon. My Charizard is weak by the damages from Feraligatr. Maybe there is a way…_ He said, "I will stay with Charizard."

"Not being wise to call Charizard back? Your Charizard is obviously weak now from the water attacks," said Joe. "Oh well, you made your decision. Dragonite, use ice beam." Dragonite launches an ice beam, the beam headed straight at Charizard.

"Dodge it, and use dragon rage," said Ash, and Charizard dodges and uses Dragon rage again.

"Protect," said Joe, and Dragonite created a barrier to stop Dragon Rage. "Wise move Ash, you knew that Dragons are weak against Dragon attacks."

Ash said, "Actually I didn't. Thanks for telling me…"

Joe slaps his head with his right hand, he had told his opponent that could easily help him. He said than, "But than again, your Charizard's only dragon attack is Dragon Rage. While my Dragonite has ways to take your Charizard down. Like this, use water pulse in close range." Dragonite went into the air, and flew straight at Charizard.

"Use Dragon Rage," said Ash, and Charizard uses dragon rage again. Dragonite use water pulse, and both energy balls collided, exploded and neither of them were damage by it. "Steel Wing," said Ash, and Charizard strikes Dragonite with steel wing.

"Focus Punch," said Joe, and Dragonite flew at the flying Charizard with his right claw glowing white.

"Now, use overheat," said Ash, and as Dragonite flew towards Charizard. Charizard creates a big ball of fire, and sends it. It struck Dragonite, damaging Dragonite and causing him to loose the focus.

But Dragonite is very close to Charizard, and Joe said, "Hyper Beam." Dragonite fires a hyper beam right at Charizard, and Charizard is hit by full force of it. Charizard fainted, and falls straight to the ground.

"Return Charizard," said Ash, holding up the poke ball. Charizard return into the ball, and on his scoreboard Charizard's head darkens.

Dragonite lands upon the ground, and Joe said, "So what Pokemon will you send next? What Pokemon of yours that can handle my dragon/flying type Pokemon?"

Wait, dragon and flying type. Than that means, Ash thought to himself. He grins, and he looks down to Pikachu. He asks, "Are you ready for another round, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, and Ash said, "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu went onto the field, and is ready for another round.

"Pikachu huh," Joe said. "So you think your Pikachu can take down another powerful Pokemon? I don't think so."

"Oh yeah, Pikachu use thunderbolt," said Ash, and Pikachu uses thunderbolt.

"Let's see if your Pikachu can match mine, use thunderbolt," said Joe, and his Dragonite uses thunderbolt. Both thunderbolts strike each other, and seem that they're both at a stand-still. It lasted for a minute or two, before they both stopped. Joe seems impress, he said, "Well, well, no wander Pikachu beat Milotic so easy. Your Pikachu electric attack matches my Dragonite's powerful attack. Your Pikachu is obviously trained well."

"Yes, and that is because we were buddies for a long time. From the very beginning," said Ash, and Pikachu nodded.

Joe laughed, and said, "Indeed. Now enough talk, use flamethrower!" Dragonite uses flamethrower…

"Dodge it, and use volt tackle," said Ash. Pikachu dodges the flamethrower, and than begins to use volt tackle. Running straight at Dragonite with full power…

"Protect," said Joe, but too late once more. Dragonite is struck hard by Pikachu's volt tackle, and Dragonite was already damage and now with volt tackles damage. Dragonite fainted.

"Return," said Joe, and Dragonite return into the ball. On Joe's scoreboard, Dragonite's head darkens. He let's go of the ball, and the ball floated into the air to join the others. He grabs another one, and looks at Ash. He said, "It seems your Pikachu is becoming a great opponent, and that means you are actually going to be a tough one. Now, your Pikachu must be getting exhausted. Let's see if you can handle, Lucario!" He throws the ball, and Lucario came out.

"Let's do this bro," said Lucario, when he looks back at him. He got into fighting position, and ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Lucario's head appears under Dragonite's darken head.

"Oh man, first Dragonite. Now he brings out Lucario," Ash said. Than a thought came to him, and he grinned. He said, "Come back Pikachu." Pikachu came back, and Ash grabs a poke ball. "Come on out Buizel," said Ash, and he threw the poke ball and Buizel came out.

"Time for another battle with a warrior born," said Joe.

Ash asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"As I have recalled, Buizel has been training long and hard before it join your group. Now that sounds like a warrior born, let's see how well Buizel can handle Lucario," said Joe.

Both Ash and Buizel nodded, and Ash said, "Use water gun." Buizel uses water gun, sending water from its mouth.

"Lucario, dodge it and use ExtremeSpeed," said Joe, and Lucario dodges the water gun attack. Than went at Buizel, striking hard and fast. As soon as Lucario did it, he is back in his original position.

Buizel got up, refusing to loose against Lucario. Ash said, "Use water pulse." Buizel creates a ball of water, and sends it.

"Aura Sphere," said Joe, and Lucario creates an aura sphere and sends it at the water pulse. Both attacks collided, and made a small explosion. "Now use Close Combat," said Joe, and Lucario went at Buizel.

"Dodge each blow," said Ash, and Buizel dodges Lucario speedy attacks. Lucario tries to hit Buizel, and Buizel tries to dodge each hit. "Sonic Boom," said Ash, and Buizel leaps backwards. Swung its tails, sending an energy blade right at Lucario.

"Detect," said Joe, and Lucario's eyes glowed green. Than he dodges the attack, and Joe said than, "Now use bone rush." Lucario creates a long bone of energy, holds it with his paw like hands. Went at Buizel, swinging the bone rush.

"Dodge it," said Ash, and Buizel dodges as Lucario strikes.

Joe sees the long bone slowly disappears, so he said, "Metal Claw." Lucario leaps back, and crossed his arms right after the bone disappeared. Than metal claws appeared on each paw like hands, and he went at Buizel again.

"Dodge it again," Ash said, and Buizel dodges them once more. At the final strike from Lucario, it struck. Buizel is sent backwards from the metal claw attack. Buizel got up, refuse to give up from this best battle it ever have.

"Very determine to win, for a Buizel," said Joe. "Time to finish it, force palm!" Lucario runs straight at Buizel, and place his left palm on Buizel's chest.

"Water gun," said Ash, and Buizel uses water gun. Launching water right into Lucario's face, causing Lucario not able to use force palm. Lucario too a step back, and had his eyes shut.

"Aqua Jet," said Ash, and Buizel went at Lucario in a torpedo of water.

"Dodge it," said Joe, and Lucario uses his sight of aura. Seeing Buizel's aura coming at him, he dodges the attack. After that, he rubs his eyes and opens. He is still ready to fight, and Joe said, "Dark Pulse." Lucario sends small circler blades of dark energy straight at Buizel. Buizel tries to dodge the attack, but is hit hard when Buizel landed on the ground after aqua jet.

"Buizel, use water pulse," said Ash, and Buizel sends a water ball right at Lucario.

Lucario is struck by the water pulse, and soon after Lucario became confused. Joe knows this, so he said, "Use the aura to guide you now." Lucario closes his eyes, and sense the aura around him. He sees Buizel's aura, Ash's aura, and the audience's aura. He couldn't look at Joe because he doesn't have aura but blinding light.

"Let's finish this, use aqua jet," said Ash, and Buizel went at Lucario in a watery torpedo.

"Force Palm," said Joe, and Lucario went at Buizel with his left palm out. Getting struck hard by Buizel aqua jet and Buizel is struck hard by Lucario's force palm. Buizel bends down on one knee, and Buizel smiled. Lucario smiled back, and than they both collapse. Both fainted, landed upon the ground.

Joe and Ash stare in surprise, and they both call back their Pokemon. On Joe's scoreboard, Lucario's head darkens. On Ash's scoreboard, Buizel head darkens.

Joe said, "Man, this battle seems like you had face a Lucario before. As I recall, you only met one Lucario. At the Tree of Beginning. So how can your Buizel be so good against my Lucario?"

"Actually Joe, we faced Maylene and her Lucario," said Ash.

"What?" Joe asks in surprise. "I faced her on the day I return to Sinnoh. I beat her Lucario when mine was just a Riolu."

Ash looks at Joe in surprise, and Joe said, "Your Buizel must've been working hard since than. This match is getting very good. And now you and I only have six out of twelve Pokemon left. So how about we take a five minute break?"

"Sure," said Ash, and his Pikachu agreed.

And so they take a five minute break, Ash just decided to stretch himself. Everyone in the audience are talking about the match, and wandering of what will come next.

Josephiroth left, headed outside. Than brought out his six fallen Pokemon, and healed them. And as so, those six went to either join the audience. Or stayed with Joe for five minutes, which is what they did.

Continues on in Chapter 26 Part 2

Written by Josephiroth


	34. Chapter 26 Josephiroth VS Ash Part 2

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 26

Part 2

Josephiroth versus Ash

After the five minutes were up, the battle continued. The ones that Ash has beaten are sitting in the seats, near Joe. Joe stood in his block, still wearing his diamond armor and sword. Along with six instead of twelve ultra balls floating around him. Ash and Pikachu stood in the trainer block, and are ready for the battle to continue.

So far, Ash has beaten Joe's Milotic, Froslass, Blaziken, Feraligatr, Dragonite and Lucario. While Joe has beaten Ash's Buizel, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Charizard, Chimchar, and Sceptile. Joe knows that Pikachu is one of the six that still stands to face him. And Ash has to face Meganium, the newly evolved Pokemon.

The scoreboards show their pictures, along with the Pokemon. The ones that had lost are darken, while there are also empty slots.

Than Ash heard Joe say, "So Ash, are you ready to continue this battle?"

"You know it Joe, send out your best," Ash said with great determination.

Joe grabs one of his ultra balls, and throws it. He said, "Let us see if you can handle my Lopunny!" Lopunny came out, and is ready for battle. On Joe's scoreboard, Lopunny's head appears under

"Go Lopunny, you can win this battle," said Lucario, from his seat.

Lopunny turns to look up at him, surprise to see him there. She asks, "Why are you sitting up there? Aren't you supposed to be in one of the ultra balls?"

"Sorry love, but I lost," said Lucario.

"What?" Lopunny asks in surprise. Than she turns to look at Ash, and said, "Than I will win this one for my love."

Ash sees Lopunny, Lopunny is very serious now. He than asks Joe, "What is wrong?"

"You got Lopunny very determine to take you down. You see, Lopunny and Lucario love each other. Now learning that Lucario is out, Lopunny won't give up lightly," said Joe.

"Oh," said Ash.

"That sounds so cute," said Dawn, from her seat.

"So Ash, which Pokemon will you use against Lopunny?" Joe asks Ash.

Ash knows that Lopunny is a normal type, and also the evolve form of Buneary. He knows some of Buneary's moves, but Joe had said that Lopunny knows all her moves. So there maybe a few surprises, Ash doesn't care. He believes in his Pokemon, and he grabs one of his poke balls, He throws it, and said, "Go Snorlax!"

Snorlax came out, and appears to be ready for battle. Joe stares at it in surprise, and so he asks, "You picked Snorlax?"

"Yeah, so," Ash said. On Ash's scoreboard, Snorlax's head appears under Charizard's darken head.

"It is a good choice, I just hope it doesn't go for the fruit that hangs on the trees. Your Snorlax won't stop eating, so your Snorlax. I must take down now," said Joe.

"You can say that, but will your Lopunny defeat my Snorlax?" Ash asks out loud.

"Not just saying, my Lopunny will win this," Joe said. The battle begins, and Joe said, "Lopunny, agility now." Lopunny runs straight at Snorlax, than running around. Snorlax tries to figure out which way Lopunny will attack from.

"Use focus punch," said Ash, and Snorlax raises its right big hand and made it into a glowing fist. Than head straight at the speedy Lopunny.

"Using a focus punch, a power move. Well let's see if Snorlax can beat Dizzy Punch," said Joe, and Lopunny leaps into the air. Went straight at Snorlax with her paws glowing, she than sends a punch.

Snorlax struck back, both fist struck each other. Causing each other damage and taking a few steps back away from each other. Lopunny was damage by the focus punch, but Snorlax hardly felt the hit of the dizzy punch.

"Way to go Snorlax," said Ash. "Now use body slam," Snorlax leaps into the air, but than slams on the ground hard. Ash asks in surprise, "What the…?"

"You forgot one special thing about Dizzy Punch, Ash. There is a chance your Pokemon get confused, and now my Lopunny can do real moves to take Snorlax down," said Joe. "Now, use ice beam," Lopunny uses ice beam, hitting Snorlax in the back. Soon after, Snorlax is frozen ice.

"Snorlax, use rest," said Ash, and inside the ice block. Snorlax heard him, and went to sleep.

"Wise move Ash, but than Snorlax is a sitting duck. Even though it will be fully healed and no longer confused. It will take time, so Lopunny. Break through the ice with Dizzy Punch," said Joe, and Lopunny leaps upon the ice block. With both of her fists glowing, she begins punching the ice. After two hits, it cracked.

Lopunny still continues to hit the ice block, and Ash said, "Wake up Snorlax!" After a few more hits from Lopunny's dizzy punches, Snorlax is free from the ice. But still is asleep…

"Now to finish it, use jump kick," said Joe, and Lopunny leaps back. Than leaps forward, and aiming her right foot at Snorlax's belly. But than…

Lopunny lands, pushing down. Than sent upwards, it seems Snorlax isn't damaged by it. This surprised Lopunny, and she lands on her back. Joe said, "Some endurance, just kicking into the belly. Snorlax can easily act like a trampoline, forgot about that. No matter, Lopunny. I believe it is time to use bounce." Lopunny got up, and leaps high into the air.

Just than, Snorlax awoke. Snorlax got up, and Ash said, "Look out!" But it was too late, Lopunny hit Snorlax's forehead with bounce. This gave Snorlax a surprise, and it fell on its back. Snorlax fainted, and Lopunny spins in the air. Lands on her feet, and made a victory pose. On Ash's scoreboard, Snorlax's head darkens.

"Return Snorlax," Ash said, and Snorlax return to his poke ball. "You did your best," he said, and he puts the poke ball back into his pocket. Than he grabs another one, and thought it over. Normal types are weak against fighting types, but Ash doesn't have a fighting type. Than a thought occurred to him, and he throws it into the air. He said, "Go Donphan!" Donphan came out, and is ready for battle. On Ash's scoreboard, Donphan's head appears under Snorlax's darken head.

"Ah, a Donphan. Now can it handle my fast Lopunny," Joe said. "Okay Lopunny, it is time to use healing wish." Lopunny puts her paws together, and made a lovely tone of music.

"Healing wish, what's that?" Ash asks.

"Hurry Ash, healing wish heals Lopunny after a few minutes of using it," said Gary, from his seat. This surprised Ash, for Snorlax had damaged Lopunny with Focus Punch. If Lopunny heals, Lopunny is going to be more difficult.

He said, "Donphan, use rollout!" Donphan uses rollout, spinning like a wheel. Heading straight at Lopunny, going to strike hard and fast.

"Dodge it," said Joe, and Lopunny leaps into the air. Just before Donphan nearly struck her, and Donphan turns around and heads straight at her. Lopunny landed upon Donphan's spinning body, and tries to keep up in the running. "Spin Donphan sideways with Dizzy Punch," and Lopunny leaps side ways. Than strikes Donphan's left side with dizzy punch, causing Donphan to spin out of control.

"Fury attack," said Ash, and Donphan stops using rollout. This time, Donphan didn't get confused. Donphan uses fury attack on Lopunny, hitting hard with its horns.

Lopunny took the hits, and than Joe said, "Strike hard, strike fast. Strike with ice beam!" Lopunny begins to use ice beam…

"Rollout," said Ash, and Donphan went straight at Lopunny with rollout. Lopunny unleashes the ice beam, and Donphan is struck hard by it. Donphan became to be a frozen ball, heading straight at Lopunny.

Donphan struck Lopunny, and she got stuck to the ice ball. They were spinning out of control, and they crash into a wall. The ice shatters, and Donphan is alright and Lopunny fainted. This surprised, along with Lucario.

"No," said Lucario.

"Return," said Joe, and his Pokemon return into the ball. On the scoreboards, Lopunny's heads darkens.

Joe said than, "So Ash, your Donphan has taken down Lopunny with a spinning frozen ball. Now you and I have five left. Very good, you manage to take down seven of my Pokemon. Will you take down the rest? Let's see that." He grabs an ultra ball, and throws it. "Go Arcanine!" Arcanine came out to the field, and is ready for his first battle.

Arcanine turns around, and runs straight to Joe. Arcanine rubs his head against him, and asks, "Papa is it time for the battle?"

"Yes Arcanine, now it's your turn," said Joe, and Arcanine is happy. It leaps from where he was, and he landed upon the battlefield. On Joe's scoreboard, Arcanine's head appears under Lopunny's darken head.

From the seats, Misty asks, "Hey Joe, how many Pokemon do you have that calls you papa and brother?"

Joe looks up at her, and said, "Only Armaldo, Arcanine, Kabutops and Ninetales call me papa. Lucario and Rhyperior call me their brother."

"Which by the way, even though you and Ash are having a battle at the moment. I would like to know how you got those six," said Oak.

"Can it wait till after the battle? Because it is long one," Joe said.

"Alright than, continue on," said Oak.

Joe looks at Ash, and said, "Now where were we? Oh yes, my Arcanine is about to attack. Use flamethrower," Arcanine unleashes a flamethrower from his mouth.

"Dodge it, and use rollout," said Ash, and Donphan dodges the flames. Than uses rollout, and heading straight at Arcanine.

"Protect," said Joe, and Arcanine creates a barrier to stop the attack. Donphan bounces back, and went to use rollout once more. Striking a few times…

"Substitute," said Joe, and as the protect stops. Donphan strikes, and went pass him.

"Yes," said Ash, but became surprise when Arcanine disappears.

"Look up," said Joe, and both Ash and Donphan looks up. Appears that Arcanine leaps up high fast, and Arcanine is coming down. "Use Flame Wheel," said Joe, and Arcanine spins around like a wheel and came on blazing fire.

Arcanine struck Donphan, causing damage to the ground Pokemon. Sending Donphan backwards and it nearly fainted. It rises up, and prepares for the next move. Arcanine is ready to attack once more, ready to finish this match.

Joe said than, "Use Flame Wheel once more." Arcanine went into a rollout state, spinning in a blazing fire.

Ash tries to figure something to do, than a thought came to mind. He than said, "Use hyper beam!" Donphan launches a hyper beam, striking Arcanine when coming close. Arcanine is sent backwards, and falls on his back. Arcanine fainted…

"What?" Joe asks in surprise, he raise the ultra ball and calls back his Arcanine. He said, "You deserve a rest." He lets it go, and grabs a different one. He looks at Ash, and asks, "How can your Donphan's hyper beam be so strong?"

"I only guessed, I had a feeling that your Arcanine never experience battle. So when I heard what you told Misty and Oak, I thought it might be possible. So taking a direct attack of hyper beam may beat it," said Ash.

"That is some thinking for a young trainer," said Joe. "But now you will have it harder, since Donphan is weak and needs to recharge after the use of hyper beam. While I will bring out, Kabutops!" He throws the ultra ball into the air, and Kabutops came out and ready for battle.

"Ready to win this for dad," said Kabutops, and ready his blade arms. On Joe's scoreboard, Kabutops's head appears under Arcanine's darken head.

"So Ash, what will you do now?" Joe asks him.

"First I will call back Donphan," said Ash, and Donphan returns to its poke ball. He grabs a different poke ball, and throws it. "Go Turtwig!" He said, and Turtwig came out and ready for battle. On Ash's scoreboard, Turtwig's head appears under Donphan's head.

"A Turtwig, your doing type disadvantage now. But I know that Kabutops will take down Turtwig," Joe said. "You can have the first move…"

"Go Turtwig, use razor leaf," said Ash, and Turtwig uses razor leaf. Sending sharp leafs straight at Kabutops…

"Slash those leafs with slash," said Joe, and Kabutops strikes each leaf with his blades. Striking every single one that came right at him. Joe said than, "Water pulse, than use double team." Kabutops creates a ball of water, and sends it straight at the ground. Creating a wall of water and than several Kabutops came out through it. All of them headed straight at Turtwig, each raising one blade arm.

Ash heard Joe say double team, so one of them had to be the real one. But which one? So he said, "Strike them with razor leaf once more." Turtwig uses razor leaf once more; sending the same number of leafs straight at each Kabutops.

One disappears after another, and Ash saw one Kabutops strike the leaf. He knows the fake ones can't strike the razor leaf, so that must be the real one. So he said, "Use energy ball!" Turtwig creates an energy ball, and sends it straight at Kabutops.

"Protect," said Joe, but it was too late. Kabutops is struck by the energy ball, sending Kabutops backwards. It caused great damage for it is super effective on rock and water types, and Kabutops is both of those types.

Kabutops steady himself, and prepare for the next move. "Use giga drain," said Joe, and Kabutops begins to make greenish energy. Than vine like energy went straight at Turtwig, and going to drain its energy.

"Dodge it, and use tackle," said Ash, and Turtwig dodges the attack. Than runs straight at Kabutops while dodging each vine like energy. Turtwig tackles Kabutops on the front, and Kabutops fall backwards on his back and fainted.

"You did well Kabutops, return," said Joe, and Kabutops return to the ultra ball. On his scoreboard, Kabutops's head darkens. He let's go of the ball, and grabs another one. He than said, "Now it's time for you to loose the match. To take down Turtwig, take down his speed and strength. I will send Armaldo!" He throws his ultra ball, and Armaldo came out.

Armaldo raises his pincers, and tap them together. He said, "Let's do this!" On Joe's scoreboard, Armaldo's head appears under Kabutops's darken head.

"A rock and bug type," said Ash. He knows Turtwig has great advantage against rock types, but bug types are another matter. Bug types can beat grass types, but Armaldo is one of Joe's young ones. So Ash said, "I will stay with Turtwig, you ready?" Turtwig turns his head to look at him, it nodded. "Well than, Turtwig you use leech seed," Ash said, and Turtwig uses leech seed. Sending a seed straight at Armaldo…

"Foolish move," Joe said, this made Ash surprise angry. "Now use toxic," and Armaldo inhales greatly, and sends dark purplish gunk out of his mouth. The gunk headed straight at the leech seed, and the seed is consumed into it. Than the gunk lands upon Turtwig's head.

Turtwig shook its head, getting the gunk off of him. When it is ready to battle, it felt damage from the poison. And poison has advantage over grass types.

"Oh no," said Ash in surprise. "Return," he raises his poke ball and calls back his Turtwig. He puts the poke ball into his pocket, and pulls another one. He looks at Joe, and said, "I didn't realize Armaldo could use toxic. I should've known… But your Armaldo will have a long time to face my Gliscor!" He throws his poke ball, and Gliscor came out. On his scoreboard, Gliscor's head appears under Turtwig's head.

"Your going with type advantage, you won't win this. My Armaldo is stronger than you think Ash, you have the first move," said Joe.

This surprise Ash of how Joe said that, it sounded like he was loosing control of something. Than a thought came to mind, he thinks he is going to loose. Great, that means I'm doing well. Ash said, "Go Gliscor, use steel wing!" Gliscor launches into the air with using its tail like a spring. Getting high in the air and its wings begins to glow.

Joe crosses his arms, and closes his eyes. This surprised Ash and some of the audience; they wander if he is going to tell Armaldo to do something. Gliscor headed straight at Armaldo, and Armaldo is bracing himself for the impact.

Joe shouted, "Water gun!" Armaldo inhales, and uses water gun. Blasting Gliscor, who came just two feet close to Armaldo. Causing great damage, sending Gliscor backwards. Gliscor landed on its back, and it slowly rises back up. What surprised Ash, that Joe didn't even opened his eyes and told Armaldo where to blast the water gun.

Ash wanders of what to do, get too close and Armaldo will use a water attack. If he switches to Pikachu, zero effects on Armaldo except for the iron tail. But than Armaldo will block it, and use a rock attack. Bad choice, so switching to Turtwig is another bad idea. For Joe will tell Armaldo to use poison or bug moves. But than a new thought came to mind. Armaldo is mainly bug type, and he has a Pokemon to handle it. So he raises his poke ball, and said, "Return Gliscor."

"Good choice Ash," said Joe, he opens his eyes. "Remember, I pretty much know your Gliscor's moves when I traveled with you guys for a while."

That made Ash realize, Joe knew how far Gliscor flies to attack with steel wing. He saw the training, and than saw Gliscor beat Team Rocket. So picking Gliscor as one of the twelve was probably a bad idea. But than again, Joe knows all his Pokemon moves because of the memory scan from the beginning. Than so Ash said, "You may know their moves, but there are ways to take you down Josephiroth. Go Staravia!" He throws his poke ball, and Staravia came out and is ready for battle. On his scoreboard, Staravia's head appears under Gliscor's head.

"A flying type, good advantage against Armaldo bug side. But disadvantage for his rock side, so to finish this round fast. Armaldo, use rock slide," said Joe, and Armaldo concentrated hard. Than striking at the ground, breaking a chunk of rock out and hurls it at the sky. It than shatters and the falling rocks headed straight at Staravia.

"Whirlwind," said Ash, and Staravia quickly flaps its wings. Sending strong winds at the falling rocks, and with strong winds. Pushing them the other way, the rock slide headed straight at Armaldo.

"Protect," said Joe, and Armaldo uses protected. Creating a barrier, and stops the rocks from crashing into him.

"Now agility," said Ash, and Staravia flies fast. This is causing Armaldo a headache when he tries to see where it is going. Staravia circles around him faster and faster, and this is making Armaldo dizzy. This is making Ash happy, this is his plan. Making Armaldo to dizzy, and strike with a powerful attack.

"Stone edge," said Joe, and this made Ash surprise. Didn't expect that, as Armaldo stops looking. Begins concentrating, and rock pebbles came off the ground than circle around it in glowing energy.

Ash knows that stone edge will strike Staravia, and so he said, "Double Team!" Staravia slowly stops, and now there are several copies.

Armaldo roars, and sends glowing rocks straight at the Staravias. One disappears after another, as the rocks went through them. Than the real Staravia is struck, sending it backwards.

Staravia falls on the ground, and gets back up. This made Ash worried, his Staravia is now weak from that attack. So the best option is to use the strong attack now, and hope it goes well after. So he said, "Now Staravia, use brave bird!"

"What?" Joe said, this surprised him. He didn't even know that Staravia could use brave bird, must've learned it right after Joe had met them. He sees Staravia glowing in bluish energy, heading straight at Armaldo. Joe knew he could go with protect, but than Staravia is an open target as it flies forward. So he said, "Rock Blast." Armaldo inhales, than exhales as glowing energy appears. Glowing energy balls came out of its mouth, taking form of rocks and send them straight at Staravia.

Staravia is taking damage, and breaking through them. Staravia's bluish glowing energy turns red, and struck Armaldo. Armaldo is sent backwards, landing on its back. Fainted from both exhaustion and the damage. On Joe's scoreboard, Armaldo's head darkens.

This surprised Joe, and Staravia flies in the air. Joe raises his ultra ball, and calls Armaldo back. He said, "You did your best Armaldo, take a good rest." He looks at Ash and said, "I am surprised. Your Staravia is still flying, it should've fainted from the damage of both rock blast and brave bird."

"Well Joe, my Staravia is strong enough to handle it," said Ash, with confidents.

Joe let's go of the ultra ball, and the ball joins the other balls. He grabs one, and he laughs and said, "You know Ash, you're getting close. I have two, and you have five. But all five of your Pokemon are weaken. So it is time, to finish it." He throws the ultra ball, and said, "Go Meganium!" Meganium came out, and is ready for battle.

"Oh no, I knew Meganium will come out. Now this is going to be hard," Ash said. He looks at Staravia, and asks, "Staravia, are you able to continue?" Staravia turns to look at Ash, and nodded. Ash grinned, and said, "Alright Staravia, use agility!" Staravia went fast in the air, flying around Meganium.

"That won't do a thing," Joe said, "Now use Petal Dance." Meganium creates small petals around her in a circle, and begins to rise in a petal tornado.

"Dodge it quick," said Ash, and Staravia manages to get out of the way. Just before the petals strikes, causing a beautiful scene between Meganium and petals that begins to fall around her.

Ash said, "Brave Bird!"

"Again, that will damage Staravia more," said Joe, looking at Ash in confusion. Than said, "Oh well." As the Staravia went straight at Meganium in using brave bird once more, glowing from bluish to reddish energy. "Hyper Beam," said Joe, and Meganium uses hyper beam. Striking Staravia dead on, sending Staravia in the air. Staravia landed on the ground, and fainted. On Ash's scoreboard, Staravia's head darkens.

Ash was going to have Staravia do greater damage on Meganium, but he didn't expect Meganium to use a powerful move so quick. But it worked in his favor, now Meganium has to recharge. So he quickly calls back his Staravia, and grabs another poke ball. He throws it, and said, "Go Gliscor!" Gliscor came out, and looks ready to battle. The battle continues, and Ash said, "Now use X-Scissor." Gliscor went into the air, and went straight at Meganium with glowing claws.

"I knew that Meganium needs to recharge, but Gliscor won't do much damage," said Joe, and Meganium braces herself. Gliscor uses X-Scissor, sending X shape energy straight at Meganium. Meganium took the hit, getting damaged by the attack.

"Use steel wing," said Ash, and Meganium got back. Than uses its tail, and jumps high into the air. Than flies straight at Meganium, with its wings glowing.

Meganium has fully recharged, and is ready to strike back. Joe said than, "Use Grasswhistle." Meganium makes a leaf, and uses one vine that came under flower petal. Holding the leaf to her mouth, and begin to make lovely music. She uses Grasswhistle, causing Gliscor to fall to the ground. Gliscor has gone to sleep…

"Now, sunny day," said Joe, and Meganium sends a yellowish energy that left her petals. The energy went into the air, and bursts. Causing the sun rays get brighter, increase any fire attacks. But than again, all of Ash's fire Pokemon is down.

Ash already knows what Joe is planning, so he raises his poke ball and calls back Gliscor into the poke ball. He grabs another poke ball, and said, "I know what you're planning to do Joe, it won't work."

Joe said, "Every grass Pokemon trainer knows the strategy, and every smart one as well or ones who saw it. Everyone knows that sunny day helps quicken the charging of Solarbeam."

Ash knows that Joe isn't kidding, seeing every Pokemon battle he was in. The sunny day is always best used to help either fire and grass types. He throws a poke ball, and said, "Go Turtwig." Turtwig came out, and is ready to battle. But Turtwig is still suffering from the poison it got from Armaldo's toxic attack.

Joe puts his right hand on his chin, and said, "Interesting. What is your plan? It is going to be grass versus grass, and grass types hardly damage other grass types." Than suddenly the thought came to mind, Solarbeam is a grass type move. It wouldn't cause great damage, and what if Turtwig knows Solarbeam as well? Ash's Pokemon has been learning new moves, so using any grass attacks is a bad idea. Joe said, "You can have the first move."

"Turtwig, use bite," said Ash, and Turtwig runs straight at Meganium. Jumps into the air, heading straight at Meganium.

"Double-Edge," said Joe, and Meganium runs straight at Turtwig. With glowing energy behind her, and she strikes Turtwig. Turtwig felt great damage, and than damage from the poison. But Turtwig refuses to give up, and bites on Meganium's bottom flower petal. This hurt Meganium much, because pulling a petal on Meganium hurts Meganium a lot.

"Now use tackle," said Ash, and Turtwig let's go of the petal. Than leaps up and hits Meganium's head, Meganium took a few steps back. And shook her head, trying to get rid the pain.

"Synthesis," said Joe, and Meganium uses synthesis. Healing herself, and after she feels a lot better.

Ash forgot that synthesis is like recover, and when there is more sunlight means the greater the healing. So Ash said, "Keep using tackle."

"Tackle as well," said Joe, and both Meganium and Turtwig strike each other with tackle. Causing less damage on each other, striking each other heads. It was a stand-still, but Turtwig is getting damage by the poison.

Ash said, "Energy ball." Turtwig uses energy ball, and sends it straight at Meganium's head. When Meganium is about to use tackle, she was struck by the energy ball. It burst into smoke, thus making her surprise, and couldn't see for a bit.

"Synthesis," said Joe, and Meganium is about to heal herself again.

"Stop it with bite," said Ash, and Turtwig leaps into the air. Turtwig bites on Meganium's head, causing great damage on her. She couldn't do synthesis, and she is getting headache from it. She swings her head around, trying to get Turtwig off of her. This is working well in Ash's favor, and he knew it would work.

"Meganium, use sweet scent," said Joe, and Meganium couldn't do it. Cause by the head pain from Turtwig who is still biting hard, and couldn't hear him. This reminds him of the memory he had learned from Ash, Turtwig bites Ash's head because it likes him. But in this case, it perfected its bites and causing great damage on Meganium. So the only way Meganium can attack is by telepathy, so he said through thought._ Meganium, use vine whip, knock Turtwig off your head._

Meganium heard him, and two vines came out from her neck flower petals. Than striking at Turtwig, hitting Turtwig off of her head. When Turtwig landed on the ground, she looks at it and said, "You're going to wish you didn't did that…"

Ash is surprised; he thought Meganium won't hear Joe say something. Now it occurred to him, Joe used telepathy to tell Meganium to use vine whip. Now Joe is getting harder to defeat…

"Body Slam," Joe said, and Meganium smiled. Leaps into the air, and headed straight at Turtwig.

Ash knows of what to do in this case, so he said, "Energy ball, than dodge." Turtwig uses energy ball, sending the greenish orb at Meganium. Causing minimal damage and Turtwig dodges the body slam. But is still getting damage by the poison and Ash known Turtwig won't last long. But Meganium is getting damage a lot, and didn't use synthesis yet is a good thing. So he said, "Now use bite once more." Turtwig leaps up, and bite once more on her head.

Meganium is very mad, this is really hurting her. And Turtwig bites harder, and Meganium feels very exhausted. Falls sideways, and fainted.

Joe stares in open shock, and said, "That is impossible."

Just than, Turtwig falls to the ground. Fainted from the poison, and Ash said, "No."

Both Pokemon fainted, and on the scoreboards. Both Pokemon's heads darkens, and so the two trainers call back their Pokemon.

Joe looks at his ultra ball that holds Meganium, and said, "You did well Meganium, take a good rest." He looks at Ash, and said, "That is one strong Turtwig that I had ever seen so far. But now Turtwig is down, which is probably a good thing for you." He let's go of the ultra ball, and it floated into the air. He grabs the next ultra ball, and his last Pokemon for this battle. "You made so far Ash Ketchum, you hold three while I hold one. Now I show you, the Pokemon to bring your downfall." He said, and throws the ultra ball. The burst open, and Ninetales came out. On Joe's scoreboard, Ninetales's head appears under Armaldo's darken head.

"I'm ready papa," said Ninetales.

This made Ash wander what Joe meant, Ninetales is one of his young Pokemon. Ninetales never experience a battle, so what will Ninetales do.

Ash decided to go with Donphan, for ground types do well against fire types. He grabs the poke ball, and throws it. "Go Donphan," he said and Donphan came out. Donphan is ready to battle, but is still damaged by Lopunny's attacks.

Joe smiled, and waited. He said to Ninetales; _wait till he learns what you can do._

"Rollout Donphan," said Ash, and Donphan uses rollout. Heading straight at Ninetales in full force…

"Poor Ash," said Mewtwo, from his seat. Oak and others look at Mewtwo in confusion.

Ash is confused; Donphan is heading straight at Ninetales. And Josephiroth hadn't told her to dodge yet, is he planning something big?

"Now," said Joe, and Ninetales eyes glows red. Suddenly Donphan stops, and than lifted into the air. Donphan looks around in surprise, never expected this to happen. This made all the humans and Pikachu stare in surprise.

Oak stands up from his seat, and asks, "How is this possible? Ninetales can only learn that during its thousand years of training."

"That is true Oak," Joe said. "But…"

"But I have been training long and hard, thanks to Joe and Mewtwo. I have perfected my skills in psychic powers. Now I can do this," said Ninetales, and Donphan twirls around fast. Spinning like a top in the air, making Donphan confused.

"You see, from getting surprise from the curse by touching her tail. I learned that she needs to learn her psychic abilities. So we have here is a young fire type that can use psychic attacks," said Joe.

"Curse? You mean you touch one of her tails?" Dawn asks, as Oaks sat down.

Joe nodded, and said, "Yeah, I accidentally grabbed her tail in a tag game. That was when I was inflicted by the curse. It truth, it was very powerful but it was easy for me to remove the curse that was inflicted upon me. Now Ninetales has mastered it, and she will win this." He looks at Ninetales, and said, "Hurl Donphan at the wall."

"Yes papa," said Ninetales, and sends Donphan straight at the wall. Donphan falls to the ground, and fainted.

"Oh no, now this is truly a problem," Ash said, and he calls back his Donphan. On the scoreboard, Donphan's head darkens. Now he is down to two Pokemon, Gliscor and Pikachu. Ash grabs a poke ball, and throws it. "Go Gliscor!" He said, and Gliscor came out. But Gliscor isn't ready for battle, instead it is still sleeping. "Wake up Gliscor," said Ash, but Gliscor still slept.

"I guess Gliscor is still asleep," Joe said. Ninetales turns to look at Joe, and waited. "Go ahead Ninetales, finish this round in your own way," he said, and Ninetales is happy.

She looks at the sleeping Gliscor and her eyes glowed red once more. Gliscor is lifted into the air, and is still sleeping. Than Gliscor is twirled around fast, and Ash said, "Wake up Gliscor!" Than Gliscor opens its eyes, and looks around in surprise. Gliscor looks worried now, and than sent straight down to the ground. Gliscor hit the ground hard, and than fainted.

"It seems Gliscor shouldn't bother to wake up," Joe said, and this made Ninetales laughs a bit.

"Return," said Ash, and Gliscor return into the poke ball. On his scoreboard, Gliscor's head darkens. Ash looks down at Pikachu, and said, "Are you ready for this Pikachu?"

"Pika," said Pikachu, sounded very determine. Pikachu runs forward, down the stairs and coming upon the field.

"You can do it Pikachu," said Ash.

"Now it is a battle to decide the winner," said Joe.

"Go Pikachu, use thunder!" said Ash, and Pikachu shouted its name and launches a powerful thunder from its body.

"Stop it with your amazing ability," said Joe, and Ninetales smiles and her eyes glows red. But something is wrong, and she is blasted by the thunder attack. "What? Ninetales!" Joe said in surprise.

After the thunder attack, Ninetales is still sitting. But Ninetales is damaged, but refuses to give up. Joe asks, "What happened?"

"I couldn't stop it with my ability," said Ninetales.

"I thought you said you master it," said Ash.

Joe puts his right hand on his chin, and said, "I guess we didn't fully trained it yet. She only manage to lift objects, never tried it on moves."

"So that is your Ninetales weakness," said Ash, and this gave him a smile.

"Imprison," said Joe, and this made Ash confused. Ninetales eyes glowed red, and a red orb appears in front of Ninetales. The orb is sent straight at Pikachu, and it went inside.

Ash saw it happened, and it seemed it do a thing. So he said, "Use thunder once more!" Pikachu shouted Pikachu once more, but nothing happened. So it tries once more, but it couldn't use thunder. Ash asks in surprise, "What happened?"

"Imprison seals the move for the entire battle, thunder can't be used as long as Ninetales still battles," said Joe.

"Than use volt tackle," said Ash, and Pikachu runs straight at Ninetales in running lightning.

Joe knows that Ninetales can't lift the move upwards, so he said, "Protect." Ninetales creates a barrier, and Pikachu struck it. But didn't break through, and Pikachu got back.

"Use thunderbolt," said Ash, and Pikachu launches a thunderbolt. It is different from thunder, so it can strike. The thunderbolt headed straight at Ninetales.

Joe said, "Use your psychic ability. Lift the rocks, and use them as a shield." Ninetales use her move, and lifted rocks from the cracks around. Lifting several boulder sizes, causing deep holes around her. She moves the boulders in front of her, and the thunderbolt struck them.

The thunderbolt ended, and Joe than heard, "Use iron tail!"

Joe said, "Hurry, drop the rocks and use your flamethrower." Ninetales drops the boulders, and inhales. Pikachu came over the rocks, heading straight at Ninetales with a glowing tail.

Ninetales uses flamethrower, striking Pikachu. Pikachu strikes at the flamethrower, trying to split it. Pikachu lands upon the ground, right under the flamethrower.

"Thunderbolt," said Ash, and Pikachu uses thunderbolt once more in close range.

At the same time that Ash said thunderbolt, Joe said, "Overheat!" Ninetales glowed red, and breathes out a sphere of flames. Sends it straight at Pikachu at the same time the thunderbolt came right at her.

Both thunderbolt and overheat collided in close range of the two Pokemon. Causing an explosion and both Pokemon are in the smoke. Both Joe and Ash looks at the smoke in worry, and wandering if their Pokemon is still standing. Everyone stares, waiting for the smoke clears.

Continues on in Chapter 26 Part 3

Written by Josephiroth


	35. Chapter 26 Josephiroth VS Ash Part 3

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 26

Part 3

Josephiroth versus Ash

As the smoke clears, everyone watches to see who is standing. If Ninetales and Pikachu still stand, the battle will continue.

The smoke finally cleared, and both Pokemon are staring at each other. Both Pokemon are greatly damaged, and the battle continues.

Both Ash and Joe is about to say another move, but than…

Ninetales smiles at Pikachu, and falls on her side. She fainted, and this surprises everyone in the audience, including Josephiroth.

"Ah, I lost," he said in shock. On his scoreboard, Ninetales's head darkens. Than both scoreboards changed, and Ash and his Pokemon appeared on it with the word winner under them.

"I won, I've beaten Josephiroth," said Ash in surprise. Than he shouted, "Yeah! Alright!"

Pikachu sat down; it is very exhausted and close to fainting. Ash runs forward, coming to Pikachu. Ash came behind it, and picks it up. Ash said, "Way-to-go Pikachu, you did it!" He holds his Pikachu in the air, and than they hugged. Everyone applauded, especially Ash's friends.

Joe came beside Ninetales, and kneels down. Heals her, and she sat up and looks at him. She said, "I'm sorry papa, I'm sorry I lost."

"It is alright Ninetales, you did your best. And I am very proud of you," said Joe. This made Ninetales happy, and came upon him and licks him in the face.

Ninetales stops, and got off of him. Joe got back up, and he and Ninetales walk over to Ash. Joe said, "Bravo Ash. You've beaten me, me the God Trainer. Congratulations Ash, you earn this."

Ash and Pikachu looks at him, and Joe puts hands together. Than opens them slowly, and Joe created a diamond trophy. Joe holds it to Ash, and said, "You earn the Trophy of the God Battle. You earn it, you and your Pokemon."

Pikachu got onto Ash's shoulder, and Ash took it. There is Joe's Emblem on top, and the title of the battle. Than he sees Ash is the Winner on it. He looks at Joe, and said, "Thanks Joe."

Joe laughs, and said, "Well Ash, you beat a God. And I need to learn a whole lot more, and train to become stronger. One day I will challenge you again Ash…"

"I will be honored when that day comes," said Ash, he and Pikachu smiled. But than a thought came to mind, Joe is going back to his world in four days.

"And you want to know something else," said Joe. "You are the only one I lost against."

"Oh," Ash said in surprise.

"And to end of this days battle," Joe said, and he holds out his right hand.

Ash took it, and they both shook. A simple handshake after a Pokemon battle shows that they both respect each other.

"I best go heal my Pokemon," said Joe, letting go of Ash's hand.

"So what now Joe? What will you do?" Ash asks.

"First I will heal my Pokemon, and yours," Joe said, and he raises his left hand. Touching Pikachu's right cheek, and suddenly Pikachu became fully healed.

"Pika," said Pikachu, in Joe's mind. Pikachu said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Pikachu," Joe said. Than he looks at Ash, and said, "I best make a feast for everyone."

"Would you like some help with that?" Brock asks, as the group came towards them. Mewtwo is with them as well…

"You can help if you want," said Joe.

"Can I also borrow your kitchen to make some poffins?" Dawn asks.

"Why not," Joe said with a smile.

"How about me," Ash asks.

Joe looks at him, and said, "Ah, no offence. But maybe you should just let us do that."

"Say Joe, what is that?" Max asks, and he was pointing upwards. Everyone turns to look upwards, at the sky. The clouds are forming around something, and some kind of hole appears.

Than a white thunderbolt came out of the hole, a largest one that everyone besides Joe ever seen. Than a large boom, causes everyone beside Joe to close their ears. The ground shaken, and soon stops. Joe still watched, and he could've sworn he seen a body in that hole. He said, "What the…?"

The shake ended, and everyone looks around in worry. May asks, "What just happen?"

"Ah Joe, you're not going to like this," said Rayquaza, who is on the outside of the stadium. She is looking at something in shock…

"I have a feeling your going to be right," Joe said, and he and Ninetales run up the stairs. Ash and everyone follows behind, leaving the stadium.

As everyone came out of the stadium, they all stare in shock. Joe's castle is now ruins, torn apart and towers fall. Joe has his hands at the sides of his head, and said, "Oh… my…"

"Oh my goodness, how can a thunderbolt cause this?" Oak said in surprise.

Joe turns to look at them, and said, "I don't think that was a thunderbolt."

"You know what it is?" Mewtwo asks in surprise.

"Yes I do, and I don't know how. I seriously don't know how," Joe said in shock. "But that was a spell that is called Destructive Thunder. It is one of my spells, and I never cast it. No one in this world knows of it…"

"But how is that possible papa?" Ninetales asks.

"Like I said, I don't know. But I can tell you this," Joe said. "Who ever did that is close to death if it is mortal, at the moment. That spell is dangerous, if used wrongly. You can die from it, and someone somehow did it. Now this is giving me a headache…" He looks at the ruins, and raises his armored arms into the air. He said, "Oni Castas, Das Keastis!" The entire ruins suddenly vanish, its place is just a flat land.

He turns to look at them, and said, "All I did is remove the ruins, and any of your items will appear right here." He pointed to a spot that is three feet away. Some objects appeared, and some of the humans know it is theirs. So they went and get it…

"What about your books?" Dawn asks.

Joe looks at her, and said, "Those books in the old library contain memories of you, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu's journey. I can always create them anytime I want."

"What about your Dimensional Rift?" Ash asks, blurted it out loud. Joe flinched when he heard him say that…

His Pokemon look at each other in confusion and the humans asks Ash what he means. Ninetales asks, "What does he mean papa?"

Joe sighed, and rubs his forehead with his left index finger. Ash sees that he accidentally put Joe into that position, and said, "Oh wait, I sometimes hear that in my head. I forgot that a legendary Pokemon, Palkia uses a dimensional rift."

Everyone is confused of why Ash has brought that up, and Brock asks, "Why did you bring that up?"

"I don't know," said Ash.

"Well I best make something new," said Joe, and he walks over to the flatland. Stops, and holds his hands in front of him. An orb of light appears in his hands, and the orb left him. Floated away, and it hovers above fifteen feet away from him.

The light orb expanded, and takes form. As it ended, a log cabin appeared. Looks like a regular size house, and everyone came up.

"Why didn't you recreate the castle?" Elm asks him.

Joe turns to look at them, and said, "Because this is better. I prefer a cabin instead of a castle."

"But what about the feast?" Max asks.

"There will still be," he said. "You humans can look around in there, while I heal my five other Pokemon." He sees Ash's friends and Mewtwo go to the cabin. Ash stayed, along with Pikachu.

They both brought out their Pokemon, and Joe's heals them all. Than Joe said to them all, "Go play and relax." His Pokemon left, Meganium tries to drag him. But Joe told her that he must stay here, to get the feast ready.

"How about my Pokemon?" Ash asks him.

"Yeah, your Pokemon can relax to. The winners should relax until the feast starts," Joe said. And so Ash told his Pokemon to go have fun, and they all left to play around a bit. Pikachu went to join them, and both Ash and Joe is alone.

Joe looks at Ash, and Joe said, "That was close."

"Sorry about that," said Ash, putting down the trophy.

"Be careful next time," Joe said. "Because I am still thinking of what to do for that…"

"Any ideas so far?" Ash asks, and Joe shook his head.

Than Joe said, "Go join your friends, I'll catch up soon." Ash picks up the trophy, and walks to the cabin. Joe sees him go, and he looks up at the clear sky. He said to himself, "False move Arceus. If you think that would stop the dimensional rift, think again. Because now you are in a whole lot of pain…" Joe walks on, heading to the cabin.

As he came closer to the cabin, he sees that they left the door open. So he walks in, and sees everyone looking around in surprise. It is a small cabin, but through the door. It is a large room with several things inside, the walls are covered with shelves and books are on all of them. There is a large table with several chairs around it, and over on the right. There are two couches, with a coffee table in between them. Two single comfy chairs are near them too.

Ash and his friends are surprise of this, and Max sees Joe. He walks over to him, and asks, "So Joe, how can you have a large room in a small cabin?"

"It is magic, to anyone. They would only see a cabin, but the ones who enter will see that it is no cabin," said Joe. "It is a regular wizards and witches spell, but they always use it on tents."

"Wow," said Dawn.

Brock walks over to him, and asks, "Where are your kitchens?"

"It is this way," he said, and walks pass him. Heading to the other side of the room, and Brock, Dawn, May and Max follows behind. There is another door, and Joe opens the door.

He goes in, and they followed. What they saw surprise them; it looks like a five star kitchen. Largest kitchen seems like a place where several chefs can work together in.

"Another big room," said May, in surprise.

"You see, that door is another magical thing. All you have to think is the name of the room, and open the door. And walk in and you are in that room," said Joe.

"Wow," Dawn said, sounded amazed.

"Oh, by the way. Maybe you guys should let your Pokemon out, they can have fun as we get things ready," said Joe.

"Good idea," said Max. He walks out the door, and May follows behind.

"Hey come on out," said Dawn, throwing her poke balls in the air. Her Pokemon came out, and said hello.

"Some of my Pokemon are too big, so I must go outside first to let them out," said Brock, and so he left them.

Dawn's Pokemon sees him go, and than they look up at her. Dawn said, "You guys go out and play, okay." Her Pokemon agreed, and so they left.

Dawn turns to look at Josephiroth, and asks, "Are you going to cook while wearing armor?"

"No, I'll change into something better," said Joe, and slowly his armor and sword disappeared. In its place are white clothing, and a chef hat on his head.

"Wow, that was fast," said Dawn, sounded surprise.

"It's easy for me," said Joe.

Brock came back, and said, "Let's begin."

Gary, Misty, Ash, Mewtwo, Oak, Elm, Max and May are outside the cabin. Gary, Misty and May let out all their Pokemon. And their Pokemon went and join all the others, to relax or going to have fun.

"So what should we be doing?" Max asks out loud.

"Why not just go play with your Pokemon," Mewtwo said, and Max, May, and Misty agreed to the idea. Misty went to swim with the water Pokemon in the lake, and May and Max went to play with May's Pokemon.

Both Ash and Gary laugh, and Gary looks at Ash. He said, "Well Ash, you did well in your battle."

"Thanks Gary," said Ash.

"But Ash, why did you bring up the idea of a dimensional rift?" Gary asks.

"Well, you see," Ash said, trying to figure what to say.

Than they hear, "Hello there." They all turn to look; Meganium, Ninetales, Lucario and Lopunny were coming towards them.

"Hi Meganium," said Elm, he walks over to the big Pokemon.

"Hi Ninetales," said Ash, and he walks over to greet them.

Misty, Gary and Prof. Oak walk over and greeted them as well. Elm said to Meganium, "So Meganium, you did well in that battle."

"Thanks Elm, Joe helped me to become stronger," Meganium said. "It is nice to see you again, Elm. How were you doing when I joined up with Joe?"

"I've been doing fine, and I am glad you are happy now," said Elm, and they both smiled at each other.

"So what will you all and Josephiroth going to do for now," Oak asks them.

"I don't know," said Ninetales. "Papa seems he doesn't want to talk about it…"

"I don't even know either," said Lucario. And Lopunny shook her head, saying that she doesn't know either.

"Say Ninetales, how long have you been training your psychic ability?" Gary asks her.

"Ever since for that accidental curse," said Ninetales. "That is eighteen days ago…"

"Eighteen days? Whoa," said Gary. "It takes longer than that to get better training…"

"This had been giving me a headache, but how did Joe evolved you all so quickly," Oak asks them.

"Joe dropped a fire stone, and I played with it. That is how I evolved," said Ninetales.

"And I and Lucario can only evolve by gaining true happiness, except Lucario needs more experience than me," said Lopunny.

"You saw that I evolved when I tried to protect him from J-1," said Lucario.

"After I left you Elm, Joe helped me evolve into a Bayleef. And finally now I am a Meganium," said Meganium.

"Oh," said Oak.

"I think I will go see Joe now," said Meganium, and she walks away. She is walking towards the cabin…

"We'll talk about we were talking about later Ash," Gary said. Than they talked with Ninetales, Lucario and Lopunny. They're having a good time…

As Joe, Brock, and Dawn worked in the kitchen. Brock is working faster than Joe for some reason. Joe asks, "Brock, you don't need to work so fast."

"But this is the way I always do," said Brock, as he chops up the vegetables.

"Besides, he is a great chef. And not to mention there are several Pokemon to feed," said Dawn, as she is stirring a pot with pinkish liquid in it.

"Okay," said Joe, and he is making poffins as well. Stirring a pot of similar liquid that Dawn is stirring. Poffins is what the Pokemon like, and they're using the fruit that grew on the trees. Joe said the fruits will help the poffins taste better…

Beep! Beep!

The noise is coming from Dawn's poketch, and Dawn said, "That's it. It is time to put it in the pan, Joe." Joe nodded, and Joe created several poffins size pans. Each pan can make twenty poffins, and there are ten pans. Dawn took five, and pours in the liquid in each one. Joe did the same, and soon after. Both of them were putting the pans filled with the poffins in liquid form into the ovens. Dawn set it at the right temperature, and so they both are done or the moment. "Now all we need to do now is waiting," Dawn said.

"And while we wait, we can help Brock out as well," Joe said, and Dawn nodded.

Dawn walks over to Brock, and asks, "Is there any help you need?"

"Just stir that pot that is over the stove," Brock said, and Dawn went and stirred the pot.

"And what do you want me to do?" said Joe, but than he felt something on his left leg. He looks down…

"Well you can do… What's wrong?" Brock asks, and seeing that Joe is looking down. So he looks down, and sees a long vine is going around Joe's left leg.

"It seems like someone is going to pull me out," said Joe.

"Well it's alright, we can work on it while you go see what's up," said Dawn.

"Alright," said Joe, than the vine pulled. Joe falls to the ground, and he is than pulled out of the room.

"Bye Joe," said Brock, and they both continue on.

Meganium is right outside the door of the cabin, and she uses vine whip to go grip Joe. She looks through the door as the vine slowly went in. She sees that the other door is open, and she sees Joe, Dawn and Brock working in there. Than he sees Joe falls to the ground as she begins to pull back. She smiled, and pulls back her vine whip.

Joe came back out of the cabin, hanging upside down. His chef hat fell off, and he looks at Meganium. He asks, "How come you did that?"

"Because I wanted to see you," said Meganium.

"As do I, I would've pulled you myself if I know how to use vine whip," said Blaziken, who is coming around the corner of the cabin. She is followed by Feraligatr, Aggron, Tyranitar, Xatu, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Muk, Kangaskhan, Marowak, Sandslash, Mawile, Tropius, Sceptile, Milotic, Salamence, Latias, Sealeo, Glameow, Froslass, Garchomp, Luxray, Staraptor, Infernape, and Vespiquen.

"So what brings you all to come see me so soon?" Joe asks them all.

"I just wanted to talk to you right now," said Meganium, sounded happy.

"Yes, but you won't be happy for a while longer," said Sceptile. "Because we learn something that is not very good…"

Joe has a feeling about this, definitely when he sees Xatu among them. He asks, "What is the matter?"

Infernape patted on Xatu's back, and said, "Go tell him."

Xatu walks forwards, and said, "I had seen something that is not very happy to see of."

"What is it?" Joe asks, and Meganium set him down.

"I had seen two different things today, the first one I don't understand until I heard Ash say dimensional rift. You're leaving aren't you?" Xatu asks, and all the Pokemon stare at Joe.

This made Joe feel embarrass, he sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right index finger. Meganium sat behind him, putting her head near him. She said, "Tell me it's not true. Please tell me it's not true…"

Joe let his head sagged forward, and he said, "It's true…"

The Pokemon around that is around him staring at him in shock. They said, "What? You can't go!" And when Joe manages to look up, he sees several Pokemon coming here through flight and they heard him. Rayquaza, Lugia, Flygon, the Chartwins, Dragonair, and Dragonite. He looks to his left, and he sees several more coming this way. Soon all of Joe's Pokemon is around him, and they are looking down at him with sad eyes and some are also mad.

Ninetales, Arcanine, Kabutops, Armaldo, and Espeon came up to him. Looking at him with sad eyes, and Arcanine asks, "Why are you leaving us papa?"

"It is because the portal opens in four days. I came to this world by accident, and I need to return to my world. If I don't, there is going to be a lot of problems," said Joe.

Blaziken came over, kneels down and looks at him at eye level. She said, "Can you wait, stay here a while longer?"

"Impossible," Joe said, looking into her eyes. "You see the rift is getting fully recharge, and once it is ready. If I don't use it, it will take someone else. Probably one of you, or someone else in this world. And I don't even know how many worlds there are…"

"But please don't," Ninetales said. "I don't want you to go."

Joe puts his hands on his forehead, and said, "Right now, I don't know what to do."

"How about stay in this world, live here with us all," Meganium said. The Pokemon think this is a good idea, and hope that Joe would agree.

"There will be another problem," said Joe. "My brothers, the other Gods will search for me. If they figure that I am in this world, and think I am trap here. Than they would wage war, Andracus the God of Rock. Thomas the God of Water. Garico the God of Fire. And Albertis the God of Wind." Than Joe said in thought,_ this is just like the way I said to Arceus. And he didn't even listen to me on that…_

"Who's Arceus?" Meganium asks, and Joe forgot their all connected in mind. Even though they can talk easily, Meganium likes to read his mind sometimes.

"Arceus," Xatu said in surprise. "I heard Joe say that name in the vision."

Joe looks at Xatu, and asks, "What is your first vision about?"

Xatu took a deep breath, and said, "I had seen that you went into the portal, as everyone tries to keep you away from it. As the portal vanished, we all were sad. Than suddenly in the sky, something burst and you came plummeting down. When you landed on the ground, and we all came to you with joy. You said, I see Arceus was right."

Joe said than, "I believe now on anyways. Ever since the first incident, you saw the event happen in the way I didn't believe you at first. Now I know your visions are true, so what you said. I have no choice, but to stay."

This made all the Pokemon so happy, and Meganium uses her vine whip. Grabbing his waist, and hugs him. Blaziken hugs him as well, and the five young Pokemon came upon them. Ninetales, Arcanine, and Espeon are licking his face. Some Pokemon were crowding around them, and they are so happy.

"But there is another vision as well," Xatu said, and everyone looks at her. Meganium and Blaziken let's go of him, and the five Pokemon got off of him.

Joe sat up, and looks at Xatu. Xatu came right in front of Joe, and Joe asks, "And what is your second vision is about?"

"I don't know how to describe it, so I must show you," said Xatu, and she raises her wings. Touching his head, and concentrated.

Joe knows what she is doing, so he shuts his eyes.

A second later, he is standing in an open area. It is in the night, and the Pokemon are asleep. He looks around, and to his right. He sees Xatu, and so he asks, "So what happens?"

She raises her right wing, pointing forwards. She said, "Look there."

Joe looks in that direction, and he sees two figures. One of them is him, but the other is someone he has never seen before. What spooks him is that it is human with a strange appearance. The human is wearing a backpack, notebook in his right hand. But his right hand looks demon like, and his face is covered in shadow.

He heard his future self say, "What do you want?"

"I can help you, escape this realm. But first you must help me, get rid of this curse," said the human, having a hard time saying the words.

"What is this curse? And why do you sound like you are in pain?" future Josephiroth asks.

"I…" than he begins to scream in pain. Than a monstrous roar came out, and the human changes into something strange. Than it looks at him, and said, "Am… an Actillian!" Than punches the future Josephiroth, striking through his armor. The future Josephiroth looks down in shock and the arm is with drawn out of his body. Than a powerful blast from the open palm, sends him flying.

Both Joe and Xatu look around, but Joe is shocked. He sees the Pokemon waking up, and tries to figure what happened. Than they turned towards the monster, and Joe and Xatu looks. The monster, shouted, "Svualtus!" Than two robotic creatures appeared in front of it and one broad sword for each. Raising out of the ground, and preparing to fight.

Than the area changes, bringing nothing but darkness...

A second later, Xatu took her wings back. Joe opens his eyes, and he looked shocked. This scared everyone, and Xatu asks, "Do you know what it means?"

"It is a human who comes find me, wanting me to heal him. The problem is, I don't know what an Actillian is. And those robotic creatures, Svualtus, I don't know what those are. Svualtus doesn't even belong in my world, so this vision is making me greatly confused," said Joe. "And I just wish that never happens…"

"Maybe it won't happen," said Blaziken. "Now you know what it is, you can prepare for it. Or that event changed…"

"That is what I hope for," said Xatu.

Joe got up, and said, "Well we don't have to worry about it now. Now you know that I am staying, you all can have fun and be ready for the feast." They all smiled, and went off. But Meganium, Blaziken, and Ninetales stayed. They wanted to stay with him, and enjoy the time being with him.

Joe got up, and looks through the cabin door. He asks, "Hey Brock, Dawn. Do you guy's need my help or something?"

"No thanks Joe, we can handle it. The way Brock is doing this, we be finish soon," said Dawn, and this made Joe a little surprise. He knows of Brock's memory, he always does this kind of thing. Especially meeting Nurse Joy and helping her, and when he was on Valencia Island.

"Okay," Joe said. Meganium went and sat beside the cabin wall, and also in the shade. She than uses vine whip once more, and grabs Joe. Bringing him over to her, and let's go. Joe sat down, his back against her.

Blaziken walks over, and sat down beside him. She looks at him with a smile, and relaxes her head against his left shoulder. Ninetales came over, and places her front legs and head on his lap. Ninetales look up at him with a smile, and closed her eyes.

The three Pokemon relaxes, and Joe looks around. He sees several Pokemon playing, and Ash's Pokemon playing around. But Joe is more concern about one thing, that transformation in the vision. He never saw such a thing, so it is someone that knows him somehow and wants him to help him. And he saw his future self get struck through by the monstrous fist that is impossible.

Few minutes later, he sees Ash, Gary, Mewtwo, Oak, Elm, Max, May, and Misty is walking towards them. As soon as they came within few feet, Ash and Mewtwo looked worried.

Oak asks, "So Joe, what will you do now? You've done the battles, what will you do? Enter contests? Gym battles?"

Joe laughs, and said, "So many choices. Maybe I could try the frontier battles…" This surprised both Ash and Mewtwo, it almost sounds like he is staying.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. You will become a frontier brain if you beat all of them," said Max.

"Yeah, and if I do. Trainers will have a hard time beating me and become a frontier brain than," said Joe. "But I should also do contest battles too. Glameow really wants too."

"That sounds like a great idea Joe, and someday we will battle again," May said. "I just hope I get better than," and they both begin laughing.

"But wait," Elm said. "If you become a Frontier Brain someday, than how will the trainers come here to challenge you? This island is floating in the sky, and you said the only way they can get here is with your help."

"Yeah I know," said Joe. "I've been thinking of putting this island on the ocean near Kanto. Or Johto, or maybe Hoenn or Sinnoh. But than again, Frontier Brains are in Kanto. So I guess I put this island inside the Kanto Region, somewhere in the open waters. Maybe near the Seafoam Islands, or Cinnabar Island."

"Such great ideas," said Misty.

Joe notices that Mewtwo and Ash are looking at him with confuse looks on their faces. So Joe said, "Why are you two looks so confused?"

"Well, I thought you said," Ash said.

"That you were leaving this world in four days," said Mewtwo. This got the other humans in surprise…

"Don't worry about it you two, it seems I am staying," said Joe, and this gave Mewtwo and Ash a good surprise.

"Why were you leaving in the first place?" Gary asks.

"You don't need to know," Joe said, and he relaxes against Meganium. He looks at them, and said, "Well I'm just going to sit here, and soon go help Brock and Dawn. They said their almost done."

"Maybe we should go help them out," said Ash, and this got Joe worried.

"Yeah, let's go," said May, and Joe couldn't stop them. Ash, May, Max, Gary and Misty walks off, and gone into the cabin. The two professors stayed behind, and they both sat down.

Oak looks at Joe, and asks, "So Joe how was your journey in the Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and the Sinnoh region?"

"It has been fun," Joe said, and so he begins telling the two of what has happened in the past.

An hour later, Joe joins up with them. Helps out and gets everything ready for the feast. Joe set things outside, with his magic. He creates several tables, and each table holds hundreds of fruits that everyone can have. There are five tables, and there are a lot of fruit. He even creates a long table, and Brock carried out a pot full of his famous food he knows to make. Followed by Ash, Max, and May bringing out other food plates. Joe even creates ten chairs, and there are nine humans. So Mewtwo can sit with them if he wants to, Joe doesn't eat so he doesn't have to worry about.

Everyone is outside, and Joe's Pokemon and all the other Pokemon are having some fruit. Dawn asks Joe to come help her, and he went with her.

So Joe and Dawn are in the kitchen, and there are several dishes of poffins. Dawn asks him, "How many Pokemon do you have?"

"I believe there is seventy-eight, and there is Mewtwo as well. He might like the poffins as well, so seventy-nine dishes plus many more for all your Pokemon. So I think there should be about one hundred and twelve."

"Ayah!" Dawn said in shock. "We don't have that many, what do we do?"

"I have an idea, hand me two plates of poffins," said Joe, and Dawn handed him two plates full of poffins. He holds each one in his hands, and than he said, "La Cuvidco Ream Lasicalo." Than suddenly he splits into three more, and the other two are holding two plates of poffins.

"How?" Dawn asks in surprise.

"It's kind of like double team mixed with splitting into three, like Joe, Seph, and Iroth," said Joe. "But in this case, making more poffins faster and carry it out even faster."

"Wow Joe, you're so amazing," Dawn said.

The Joe on the real ones left used the spell, and two more Joe's appears and their holding plates as well. The real Joe said, "Well Dawn, you go out there first. Carry two plates, and I will make fifty-five Joe's to carry out the rest. It will make a great surprise for everyone…"

"Okay, sure," Dawn said, sounded excited. She grabs two plates, and fills them with poffins. Than left the five Joe's there…

A few seconds later, Dawn is standing outside the cabin. Looking at everyone, everyone is waiting for something.

"Hey Dawn, what is Joe doing?" Ash asks, coming up to her. Pikachu is on his shoulder…

"Just a second," Dawn said. She turns around, looks into the cabin. She asks, "You ready?"

"Ready," said not one, but sounded like several. Dawn holds the plate in her right hand, and pushes Ash with her left. Trying to get away from the doorway…

"What is the matter Dawn?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Just wait and see," said Dawn.

Than they begin to hear several footsteps coming from the cabin, and they all see Joe come out with two plates in his hands. He keeps walking forward, and than another Joe appeared. Than another, and another, and another. This made everyone shocked, not Dawn for she already known. All of Joe's Pokemon are surprise to see this…

Several Joes came out, and by the head count. There are fifty-five up them, and each are holding two plates of poffins. Than they all said, "It's time!"

Than they all separated from the straight line, carrying two plates to two Pokemon. One Joe brought two plates to Lopunny and Lucario; another went to Rhyperior and Rhydon.

Several Joes sat some plates for the kids Pokemon as well. And Dawn handed one plate she hold to Ash, and that was for Pikachu. And she carried the other to her Piplup, who sat down with the other Pokemon.

As every Joe finish handed out, there was one plate left. The last Joe brought the plate to Mewtwo, and said, "You might like this…"

As soon after, all the Joe's walk to each other. One disappears after the other, and soon there is only one Joe. Joe looks at them all, and said, "Enjoy your feast."

And everyone begins eating, and they all are enjoying it. Joe heard Mewtwo say, "Mmm, these poffins taste really good. Who made it?"

"That will be Dawn," Joe said.

"Wow Dawn, it tastes great," Mewtwo said to her from his seat. He puts another puffin into his mouth, and ate.

"Thanks," said Dawn, sounded glad. Soon several more of Joe's Pokemon loves the puffins, and this surprised Dawn very much.

"Seems like you got several new fans Dawn," said Joe.

"Gee, I feel honor of this," said Dawn.

"You should be," said Ash.

"Hey papa, can you come over here please?" asks Ninetales, and Joe walks over to her. She has a plate with half full of puffins in front of her, and Milotic sat near her.

Joe walks over to her, and asks, "Is there a problem?"

Milotic came over, and brings her plate over as well. Ninetales asks, "Want to try some?"

"No thanks Ninetales, you keep it all," said Joe.

"Come on, I know you don't eat at all. But you should try it, it tastes really good," said Ninetales, showing him with a smile.

"Okay," Joe said, and he sat down. He picks one from the plate, and puts it in his mouth. He eats it, and finishes it. He smiled and said, "It tastes great." He turns to look at Dawn and the others who still sat at the table and eating their food. He said, "Hey Dawn, it seems you made a God a fan of your puffins."

"Oh, good to know," said Dawn, she smiled. Than she looks at Ash, and said, "It seems he prefers my cooking instead of yours." Ash's head sagged down; he is embarrassed because he isn't good at cooking.

"How about you try my dish, darling," said Milotic.

"No thanks Milotic, even though I know it tastes good. You deserve it more than me, enjoy your meal," he said, and Milotic smiled and ate her meal. All the Pokemon are nearly done finish eating, and Joe walks towards the group.

He said, "I guess after this, you guys return to the original places you were before."

"Yeah, but…" Dawn said. "Can we spend another day here tomorrow, it is so fun here."

Joe said, "I know it is a great place, but what about your Celestic Town Pokemon Contest?"

This made Dawn surprise, and she said, "Oh my, that is tomorrow as well!"

"Well you guys can come back in the future time," said Joe.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"So I guess that you guys leave sometime before sunset," Joe said.

"Guess so," said Gary.

Than suddenly, Joe feels something grip his waist. He looks down, and he sees greenish white color hands there. He turns his head, and sees Gardevoir's head. He asks, "Did you want something?"

"I was wandering, can we all play music and dance. Make it more memorable," Gardevoir said.

Brock heard her, and he stands up. He said, "That sounds like a good idea. Make this more like a party, more fun."

"Yeah, why not," Joe said, and he raises his right hand. A golden flute appeared, and said, "I'll play the music, and everyone else can dance if they want."

"I got a better idea," said Gary, he has his backpack beside his chair. He opens it, and pulls out some kind of a CD player with speakers.

Joe asks in surprise, "You always carry a CD player around with you?"

"I listen to it while I take a break," Gary said, he already has a CD in it. He presses play, and the music starts up. Sounds like Pokemon music, made by a Pokemon fan no doubt. It sounds like the right music to dance too.

The flute in Joe's hand vanish, and said, "Well than, this is better. Better music that people can dance to." He notices that some of the Pokemon begins dancing…

"Let's dance," said Ash, getting out of his seat. Pikachu agrees, and they join with the Pokemon.

"That Ash," said Gary, he laughs a bit.

"Come on, dance with me," said Gardevoir, grabbing his right hand. Than pulls him into the crowd of dancing Pokemon.

They all begin dancing, getting into the rhythm of the music. Joe dances with Gardevoir, than he is grabbed by Blaziken. Than Mawile, and than with another Pokemon. This has gone on over an half an hour and everyone besides Joe became tired.

They all lied down on the ground, tired. Joe looks at them all, and said, "I guess that's it."

"Yeah, and now look at the time," said Elm. They all came together, and they begin to talk.

"I guess so, I hope we meet again," said Joe. Ash and friends went and called back their Pokemon, Pikachu is on Ash's shoulder.

"I best get back to Lake Valor, I am still trying to help Rowan and study on the legendary Pokemon," said Gary.

Joe raises his right hand towards him, and said, "And I hope you train well."

"I will," said Gary, and he said bye to everyone. Than he vanishes, Joe has teleported him.

"Good luck Gary," said Joe, as Gary disappeared. He looks at Oak and Elm, and said, "I have no doubt that you two needs to get back to your labs."

"Yeah," said Oak. "I have a feeling that Tracey is getting tired of taking care of all the Pokemon."

"Professor Oak, can you take the trophy to my mom?" Ash asks, and Oak nodded. Ash handed the trophy to the professor, and Oak took it.

Than they all said good bye to the two professors, and both Oak and Elm disappeared. Joe has teleported them both, straight back to there homes. He looks at Misty, and said, "Well water princess, one day I will challenge your gym sometime."

"And than I will beat you," said Misty. They both shook hands, and said good bye. Misty is than teleported off, heading back to Cerulean City.

Joe looks at May and Max, and said, "Well you two, as I recall. May is in Johto, and you Max is in Hoenn. Man, you got one big story to tell your parents of this…"

"Yeah," said Max, and he holds out his right. Joe took it, and they both shook on it. And Max said, "And one day, when I get my first Pokemon. I would like to challenge you myself…"

They let go, and Joe laughs. He said, "It will be a fine battle. But first train well, and we will battle someday." He than looks at May, and said, "And I hope you do well in your contests May. You can get to the festival with ease, for you see. You gave me a good battle, and I had beaten both Harley and Drew."

"I know, Harley came into the Pokemon center. Told everyone that you were near, and I was among them to come challenge you," said May.

Than they all said good bye, and both May and Max disappeared. May went back to the Johto region, and Max gone back home in the Hoenn region.

Joe turns to look at the last three trainers, Ash, Dawn and Brock. Joe said, "And I hope your dreams come true, and one day we battle again." Joe shook each of their hands…

"And I hope you do well in what you are planning on doing," Dawn said.

"Yeah," said both Ash and Brock.

"And Dawn, I have a feeling that you might win the match tomorrow," said Joe.

"Thanks Joe," said Dawn.

Joe looks at Brock, and said, "And Brock, someday you will probably meet the right girl. But please don't act the way the always done. Otherwise you will still suffer Croagunk's poison jab…"

"I'll try that," said Brock.

"He'll forget it once he meets Joy," Dawn said, and this made Joe laugh.

Joe looks at Ash, and Pikachu. He said, "Well Ash, I know that one day you will get to challenge the Hearthome Gym leader. And don't let Paul get you so mad. Don't forget, I've beaten Paul with ease and you're the one that has beaten me. So I know you will beat Paul someday…"

"Thanks Joe," said Ash. Than he said, "I faced Fantina already the same day I got the invitation. I lost, so I'm been trying to figure a way to beat her now."

"And you have beaten me with your Pokemon that you had journey with in all the regions," said Joe. "I have no doubt you are having trouble with hypnosis from the ghost Pokemon. But I have a feeling that you might learn something during Dawn's contest tomorrow. Do your best on your training Ash…"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, giving a thumb up to Joe with its right paw. In Joe's mind, Pikachu said, "Thanks Joe."

"And I hope you succeed in what you plan to do," said Ash.

They all laugh, and said good bye to each other. And Joe has teleported them off, and the three trainers are gone. And the sun has just set, and the stars came out.

Joe looks around, at all of his Pokemon that is around him. He said, "Well, I see that you all are tired. So its time to go to bed, tomorrows a brand new day."

Just than all the Pokemon jumps upon him, and Joe can't see the stars. He looks around, he sees Ninetales on top of him. Blaziken beside him, with Feraligatr under her. And Espeon and Arcanine are on top of Kabutops and Armaldo and beside him. He can't tell who is around them, and they all gone to sleep. So Joe relaxes, and wanders of what to do tomorrow. Now he is staying in this world for a while longer, he might as well do a few more things. A brand new journey… But right now, since no stars to watch. He might as well take a nap, and so he joins his Pokemon in peaceful sleep.

End of Chapter 26

Written by Josephiroth


	36. Chapter 27

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 27

Day 27

The next day, the sun rises. As the sunlight brightens the area, it also shines on the sleeping Pokemon. Appears that the big Pokemon are around all the others, Steelix, Onix, Rayquaza, Seviper, Gyarados, Arbok and Milotic.

Those big Pokemon woke up, and yawned. Right under the two, Milotic and Arbok. All the other Pokemon are there, and the sun shines into their eyes. So each one got off the other, and stretches themselves.

Around Joe, Blaziken and Feraligatr got up. Along with Espeon, Arcanine, Kabutops and Armaldo woke up. And the last that is still lying down, is Ninetales on top of Joe.

Ninetales woke up, and she yawned. She looks down to see Joe's face, and he is looking at her. Ninetales smiled, and said, "Good morning papa."

"Good morning Ninetales," said Joe, and Ninetales got off of him. Joe sat up, and Ninetales went and gave a gentle lick on his left cheek.

Joe uses his left hand, and rubs her head. Than he felt something, and he was yanked off the ground. Arms around his waist, and Joe knew who it is.

"Morning Blaziken," said Joe.

"Morning Joe, did you sleep well?" Blaziken asks, as she hugs him while standing.

"I'm fine," said Joe, and Blaziken let's go of him. Than all the other Pokemon said good morning to him, and he replied back. He even end up getting a morning hug from Mawile, Meganium, Milotic, Arbok, Kangaskhan, Latias, the Chartwins, Rhydon, Feraligatr, Lugia, Scyther, Gardevoir, Froslass, Garchomp, Vespiquen, Kabutops, Armaldo, Lopunny and Lucario. He got a belly hug from Sealeo, Dewgong, Lapras, and Tropius. Than the ones that couldn't hug, a head rub is what he got from Arcanine, Suicune, Mightyena, Manectric, Houndoom, Espeon, Rapidash, Glameow, Luxray, and Girafarig.

As soon as they are done, Garchomp asks, "So what is going on today?"

"I don't know," said Joe. "How about a day-off for the rest of the day plus four more days. So five day break sounds like a good idea." They all agreed, and gone there separate ways. Some has decided to go relax in the hot spring; some went to do a little training.

Even though Joe said he might do gym battles and Pokemon contests. He didn't say when, after getting all the training in for the big day in the past. He thinks his Pokemon deserve a break, after the day-breaks he will go challenge the gyms and contests.

Ninetales came up to him, and she asks, "Can you play with us?"

Joe looks pass her, and he sees, Sandslash, Glameow, Arcanine, Espeon, Kabutops, Armaldo, and some came by and decided to join the game. Those were Meganium, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Blaziken, Froslass, Gardevoir, and Floatzel. Joe looks at Ninetales, and asks, "And what game is it?"

"Tag," said Ninetales.

"Okay," said Joe, than Ninetales gave a gentle Headbutt to his arm.

"You're it," said Ninetales, and she runs back to the group. She told them that he is playing, and now he is it.

Joe runs towards them, and they try to get away from him. Joe tries to decide on who to tag first and there are a lot of Pokemon in the game. Than he decided to try to tag the agile Sceptile. So he runs after Sceptile, and Sceptile tries to get away from him.

Sceptile leaps into the air, and Joe leaps after him. He reaches out his right hand, and tag Sceptile's tail. Sceptile felt it, and heard Joe say, "You're it now, Sceptile."

They landed on the ground, and Joe runs away from him. Sceptile looks around, trying to figure on who to tag. Than he saw Meganium, and decided to tag her. So he runs towards her, and Meganium saw him coming. So she tries to get away, but than she was tagged.

As soon after, Meganium decided to go after Joe. She turns to look at him, and Joe knew she was coming after him. Meganium uses vine whip, two vines coming out from under two of her petals. Instead of running, she uses vine whip and tries to grab him.

Joe saw the vine whips, and he tries to dodge them. But than his left hand is grabbed by her vine whip, and she pulls back. Bring Joe straight to her, and have him hanging in front of her. Meganium said, "You're it now." She let's go, and walks away from him.

Joe sees her go, and he tries to decide on who he tag next.

They played the game all day, and Joe keeps getting tagged a lot. It seems the Pokemon prefer to tag him more than each other. Joe got sneak attack by Blaziken and Froslass, and he tried to run away from Feraligatr, Ninetales and Arcanine.

After all that, they and all the Pokemon who weren't playing came and had day's dinner. The same timing of when they have dinner, than goes to sleep for the night.

As the Pokemon ate, Joe removes the tables and chairs. And now it is a good flatland, and Joe went and sat down against the wall of a cabin.

As soon as the Pokemon finished, all the Pokemon decided to go to bed. Meganium sat against the wall, beside Joe and places her head on his left shoulder. Blaziken lies down against her, and puts her head on Joe's lap. Than came Arcanine to his right, with Espeon, Armaldo, Kabutops, and Ninetales. Than came Glameow, Sandslash, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Froslass, Gardevoir, and Floatzel. Than some more came, and Joe is nearly covered in all the Pokemon again. But this time, Joe can look up at the stars. As the Pokemon slept, he decided to do just that…

Day 28

The next day, all the Pokemon woke up once more. Joe said good morning to them, and they said it back. Today is another brand new day, and of course there is much more fun things to do today.

But what will they do today?

Than Tauros got an idea, he said, "How about a small tournament? To see who the best Pokemon is?"

Joe said, "I think that you all are the best. Why has a tournament when you all are equal in anyway…?"

"No, not battling. I mean like contest rounds, like a race. Power of strength, and other games," said Tauros.

Joe thought it over, it does sound like a good idea. They're not battling each other; it is to see who win the games tournament. So he said, "Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." They all agree of it…

Than Tauros said, "But you must choose twenty of us Pokemon to enter this tournament."

"Why twenty, why not all?" Joe asks him.

"Because today is a short day, so twenty today. Twenty tomorrow," said Tauros.

"That does sound like a good idea. Where did you get the idea from, Tauros? Joe asks him.

"Since you didn't pick me to be one of the Pokemon to battle on the big day," said Tauros.

"Sorry about that," said Joe.

"It is alright," said Tauros.

"So Joe, who will you select for today? And what contest will it be?" Blaziken asks him.

Joe asks them all, "How about a race?" Some of them agreed to this, and some wants to do it.

So now Joe must select the twenty Pokemon for the race, and Joe tries to decide. He looks at them all, and as he recall there are seventy-eight of them all. But the Blisseys don't want to enter the tournament; they prefer to help ones that get injured in it. To be helpful is what the six Blisseys want to do, so there is on seventy-one.

It is only a race, so he must try to decide on who the chosen twenty will be. He said, "Okay, it is going to be a ground race. Instead of twenty, I think twenty-one is better. For all the Pokemon that is participating in the tournament, everyone gets one chance. So the twenty-one Pokemon I choose for the today's race will be. Blaziken, Manectric, Gardevoir, Sceptile, Mightyena, Ariados, Froslass, Typhosion, Houndoom, Luxray, Alakazam, Suicune, Girafarig, Lopunny, Ninetales, Glameow, Rapidash, Lucario, Arcanine, Espeon, and Tauros."

The chosen Pokemon are happy about the decision, and the ones that weren't selected cheers for them. Than Blaziken asks, "So what are the rules in the race?"

"I will explain it later," said Joe. "First off, get yourselves ready. And I must go and set it up… So in thirty minutes, the chosen Pokemon please stand in front of the cabin. And the ones that haven't been selected can do what they want or they can watch the race." And as so, Joe teleported out of the group. The Pokemon talks about the ground race and what are the other matches going to be…

Thirty minutes later, twenty-one Pokemon stood in front of the cabin. All the others are nearby, waiting and watching by the lake.

Joe reappeared in front of the chosen twenty-one, and asks, "Are all of you here?" They all replied, they're all here. So Joe said, "Alright than, this is a ground race. You must race into the forest, and find the marker. I will be there to write down your name that you've reach there. After that, you must race back here. The first one that gets here wins…"

Blaziken holds of her right claw, and asks, "And who will stay here and see who wins this race?"

"Take a look behind you, there is something on the roof," Joe said, and the Pokemon looks towards it. There is a camera there, and Joe continues, "It is connected to me, just like the old TV in the castle. So once I see the one that wins the race, the race is over."

The Pokemon nodded, and Joe asks, "Please make a line towards me…" The Pokemon walks over, and makes a line. Standing in front of Joe is Blaziken, with Froslass behind her. And behind her is Luxray, than Sceptile. Joe sees them all, and asks, "Than turn and look at the forest." They all turn to look at the forest, and knows the race is about to start.

Joe said, "Okay, once I say go. The race starts…

They all nodded, and Joe said, "Ready. Set," they prepare themselves. At last, Joe said, "Go!" The Pokemon starts running, heading towards the trees. Joe sees Arcanine and Rapidash in the lead, and Froslass, Alakazam and Gardevoir are right behind the big group. As they all enter the forest, Josephiroth teleported. Heading to the check off point, and he will wait there for the first Pokemon that gets there.

Joe reappeared in a middle of a dark clearing; there is a table with a chair. This is the checkpoint, hidden deep in the forest. Soon he will see some Pokemon that will come here, and once they do. Joe writes down their name, and that Pokemon must head back to the finish line. But first of all, they must find him.

As the Pokemon went deeper into the forest, Lucario and Lopunny have teamed up. So have Arcanine, Espeon, Ninetales, Manectric, and Girafarig teamed up with each other.

Both Blaziken and Sceptile teamed up, and they are running around. Jumping from tree to tree, trying to find the checkpoint.

Alakazam, Gardevoir, and Froslass teamed up. They try to use their psychic power, and Froslass can go through the trees because of her ghost side. But they couldn't find him either…

Other Pokemon are working alone, like Suicune. She is just walking through, looking left and right to find him. But no luck...

Tauros has rushed through, going nonstop until he finds him. Until he bashed into a tree, and got his horns stuck.

Luxray walks around, with his eyes glowing bright. Luxray has the ability to see a Pokemon or a human hiding behind something. But than, he too is having no luck.

After an hour and a half, Joe just sat there. Still waiting for someone to arrive, and in his minds eye linked to the camera to make sure no one is cheating. All he did is staring into the forest, surrounded in darkest shadow covered by the trees. Right now, he wanders if he should have put up a sign or something.

Than all of a sudden, someone puts their claws on his eyes. Than he heard, "Guess who…"

Joe recognizes the voice, and said, "So you have arrive, Blaziken."

"So have I," said someone from above him. Than that someone leaps off and lands in front of the table, and turns to look at him.

Blaziken removes her hands, and Joe sees Sceptile. And he said, "So, you both teamed up." He than picks up the pencil, and puts down their names.

"Yep," said Blaziken, she walks around the table. To stand beside Sceptile, and they both look at him with a smile.

"It was I who found him first," said Sceptile.

"Than why has Blaziken come to me first instead of you?" Joe asks him.

"Well we teamed up, it's only natural that I tell Blaziken you were here," said Sceptile.

"Yeah right, I saw you sneaking off towards here. So I got pass him, and got behind you as fast I could in silent," said Blaziken.

"Oh, how very interesting. Now I wonder who will get to the finish line first," Joe said.

"So I guess teaming up doesn't really work," said Sceptile.

"It works well when you both needed to find the checkpoint, but after that it is still a race between you two and the other nineteen Pokemon," said Joe.

"By the way, has anyone got here before us?" Blaziken asks him.

"Nope, you two got here first," said Joe, than he spots someone coming. "And oh look, here come more of them. You two best hurry…"

"Your right," said Sceptile, he turns to look at Blaziken. But Blaziken has already started running, and he said, "You won't win Blaziken!" He than runs off after her, trying to beat her.

As soon as those two left, three more has arrived. Froslass, Alakazam and Gardevoir. He wrote down their names, and said the same thing that he said to Blaziken and Sceptile about the team thing. Soon after, those three are in pursuit.

Joe sees those three go, than looks at the list. There are twenty-one names, and five has checked out. Now only sixteen are left, and he watches with his minds eye to see who wins it.

Soon six more has arrive, Ninetales, Manectric, Girafarig, Arcanine, Espeon, and Luxray. He checked their names, and they went running through the trees. Trying to beat each other and Joe continues to watch the finish line with his minds eye.

Than Lucario and Lopunny arrive, with Tauros as well. Joe checked out their names, and Lucario told Joe of what happened to Tauros. Tauros learns his lesson that barging through a forest is not a good idea. This gave Joe a little laugh, and soon those three went off.

In his minds eye, no one has crossed the finish line yet. Wandering why…

The last seven has arrived, Mightyena, Ariados, Typhosion, Houndoom, Glameow, Rapidash, and lastly Suicune. As soon as their names are checked out, they begin to run. Suicune gets in the lead of the group, trying to beat them.

Joe looks at the checklist, and sees everyone has arrived. So with his magic, he removes the table and chair from the scene. Than teleported off, heading straight back to the cabin. And to wait for the winner...

When all the Pokemon that hasn't been chosen, they were relaxing. They know that the participants have reached the checkpoint the moment Joe appeared. He sat in front of the cabin, and waited for the runners.

Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Tropius, Armaldo, Kabutops, the Chartwins, and Garchomp came over. They sat down beside him, and they continue to watch who makes it here first.

Than he sees three Pokemon coming out of the forest, and they are Blaziken, Sceptile, and Suicune. Suicune has been running pass all the other Pokemon as soon as she made it to the checkpoint.

Suicune is in front of the two, and both Sceptile and Blaziken try to get past her. They all leap at the same time, pass the dirt line. Joe saw who won in the race with his minds eye, and he said out loud, "The race is now over."

Joe got up, and he notices the rest of the participant Pokemon has come out of the forest. And the ones that is relaxing or playing around, has come over to see who the winner is.

Joe walks over to Suicune, Sceptile and Blaziken. He than said, "Okay, the winner is…" He closed his eyes, and looks at the image in his minds eye. Than he opens his eyes in surprise, and said, "Or should I say winners, well the winners are Suicune, Sceptile and Blaziken. All three of you tied perfectly, you three win the race. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered for the three, and three bowed. And they were also exhausted, so they all had an early lunch. As they ate the fruit, Joe has gone into the cabin. He saw Mewtwo sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Mewtwo looks up, and said, "Hello Joe, so who won?"

"It was a tie, Sceptile, Blaziken and Suicune tied for the win," said Joe, and he sat down on the opposite couch. He snaps his fingers, and a paper appears in front of him with a feather pen.

He holds the paper on the table, and wrote on it with the feather pen. He is writing something, and Mewtwo tries to see what he is writing. All he sees are strange symbols, so he asks, "What are you writing?"

"Remember the dimensional rift?" Joe asks him, and Mewtwo nodded. Joe continues, "It will still open on that day. So I am going to send a message to my brothers, to tell them that I am just gone to a new world for a little vacation. I think they'll buy that…"

"How long?" Mewtwo asks him.

"As long as it can," said Joe.

Mewtwo gets it, and asks, "And what if one of them comes here?"

"I hardly doubt it, Andracus would spend days in his monastery. Doing things he usually does," Joe said. "Thomas, man that guy can really make everyone laugh. But in battles, he fights like a giant tidal wave. But than again, he always just stays out of other people's business. He won't come here though, he prefers to hang around with the sea creatures of the ocean. Albertis, he is one of the best. The Wind God, he is among his people, helping the innocent and protecting the weak from the stray darkness that has been left behind in the Great War. But Garico, the God of Fire. Man he has a temper, get him mad and you might have a forest fire in seconds. He might come here, through anger or a simple challenge. You see, we have a tournament in our world. I and Garico always enter it, and in the finals we make an epic battle. I have missed one tournament, and he came to challenge me the next day. So Garico might come, but nope. The tournament takes place every fifty years, and the last one was five months ago."

Mewtwo is surprised when he heard of what Joe told him. Joe continues to write on the paper, putting the words in the language only he and his brothers can read.

Mewtwo thought of something, and asks, "Wasn't there a sixth? You only spoke of Garico, Andracus, Albertis, and Thomas. I know that you're a God as well, but what about the sixth one?"

Joe finished writing, and he sat up. And he sighed, he said, "My sister, the Goddess of Darkness. I never said her name for well over five thousand years. The reason I never spoke of her is because she is the one that caused the Great War, spreading her darkness everywhere. We, I and the other four had to seal her with our elements. Ever since than, her and her fiends has been sealed away. Some fiends broke free once in a while, and cause great harm for everyone. I consider it my job to take down each dark fiend in order to save a life. Or someway to make the fiend join the light, and to leave the darkness. We manage to convert the goblins to stop stealing and killing, and they live with humans together."

"What are goblins?" Mewtwo asks him.

"Goblins are small, dark greenish skin creatures that look nearly like elves. Black hair with pointy ears, and sharp nails. There are good goblins and bad goblins, like light and darkness. When there is good, there is evil. You can't have one without the other," said Joe.

Mewtwo understands, and asks, "So how will you send the message?"

"First I will tie this message to a rock, and just throw it through the dimensional rift. Leave a name on it, so my brothers will know it is from me," said Joe.

"Well it sounds like a good plan, but what if the portal remains open right after?" Mewtwo asks him.

"It will close once a moving object goes through it. So after that, I won't need to worry about the portal," said Joe. He holds up the message in his right hand, and it faded.

Joe got out of his seat, and said, "Well, I best go back out. I wander if there is still time to do another contest?"

"I hardly doubt it," said Mewtwo, as he saw Joe leave. He than returns to the book he was reading, and continues on it.

As soon as Joe came out, he came upon all the Pokemon that waited for him outside. The sun has already set, and there is no time for another contest. And obviously the today's race participants are feeling very tired. Soon he is covered in Pokemon once more, and they all gone to sleep. Joe looks upward, seeing the stars.

Day 29

The next day, everyone has awakened. They already said good morning to each other, and waiting for the next contest. They all waited for Joe to say something, and soon he said, "This morning, it is going to be a flight race. All the Pokemon that can fly can enter in this race, when you hear your name please get into the air. And those Pokemon are Flygon, Latias, Tropius, Salamence, Lugia, Rayquaza, Xatu, Garchomp, Scyther, Scizor, Staraptor, Vespiquen, Dragonite, and the Chartwins." The ones that heard their name went into the air, and waited. Joe said than, "I'll be right back." Than he and the flying Pokemon vanish, Joe has teleported himself and them somewhere else.

They reappeared on the tallest mountain, far away from the cabin and several other Pokemon. Joe is standing on the mountain peek, and all the others were startled when they are in a different location.

Than they heard Joe say, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a quick one, because all of you are quite good in flight. The finish line is the cabin and the ground around. Very simple, the first one to reach there wins. You all heard me?"

They nodded, and some said yes or yeah. And Joe continues, "Okay, please form a line and facing towards the island." They all did, and waited for Joe to say go.

Joe summoned his light wings, and he flies in front of them all. He said, "I will be on my cabin, and see who will get there. As soon as you see me disappear, the race starts."

The flying Pokemon waited, and just than Joe disappeared. The race started, and they begin flying straight to the cabin area.

Joe reappeared on top of the cabin, and the ones waiting for him on the ground looks up at him. Joe said, "The participants are heading here, for this is the finish line. So look up at the sky in that direction and you will see them."

They heard him, and look in that direction. The flying Pokemon are heading their way, coming fast. In Joe's view, he sees Rayquaza, Latias and Lugia in the lead with Garchomp right behind them.

He waited, and watches them coming in. Taking the lead is Latias, and she is coming in fast – a little too fast. Latias isn't slowing down, and she is heading straight towards Joe.

Joe realized what Latias is about to do, and he said, "Ayah!" As soon as he said it, Latias grabbed him and went towards the ground. Landing farther away from the cabin area and Latias is on top of him.

Joe looks up at her, and asks, "Why did you do that?"

"Just a little fun," said Latias, and she gave a kiss on his left cheek.

"Well that little fun has cost you the race," said Joe, Latias got off of him and Joe got back up.

Latias said, "But wait, I made it to the cabin area. Didn't I?"

"No, you went past it. See," Joe said, and pointed towards the cabin area.

Latias turns to look, and sees the cabin farther away. All the other flying Pokemon has landed, and are waiting for Joe to come over and announce the winner.

"Oops," said Latias.

"It is alright, let's go back to the group," said Joe and Latias nodded. They went back to the group, and all the Pokemon waited. Joe asks, "Who landed after Latias grabbed me?"

"I did," said Lugia.

"Congratulations Lugia, you are the winner of the flight race," Joe said, and this made some Pokemon surprise and confused. So Joe told them that Latias didn't really win, she needed to landed in the cabin area, not go flying past it. And so everyone cheered for Lugia, and she is very happy.

And as so, they all have morning lunch this time. Because some of the Pokemon are hungry, and soon when they're done. Joe has said, "There will be another contest round after lunch." And the Pokemon can't wait to see what's next.

So while everyone is having a break, having some fruit. Joe has gone back into the cabin, as he tries to decide of what the third contest to be.

As he came in, he saw Mewtwo there. He is sitting on the same couch from yesterday, and reading a different book. Mewtwo saw him, and said, "Hello Joe."

"Hi," said Joe, and he sat down on the opposite couch. He looks at Mewtwo, and asks, "Do you have an idea for either a water contest, or a contest of strength?"

Mewtwo looks up from the book he was reading, and said, "Sorry, but I don't know of what to do for the other contests. Maybe just have races…"

"Hmm, maybe," said Joe, as he thought it over. "But than again, there were already two races. The first one was a tie between Sceptile, Blaziken, and Suicune. And the second race was won by Lugia. I just think the races should be done, some other way of contest. Appeals round of a Pokemon contest maybe?"

"Or probably for the contest of strength, a tug of war maybe?" Mewtwo asks him, giving Joe some ideas.

"Hmm, to see who can pull the strongest. A small tournament to see who the strongest, one on one. Good idea Mewtwo," said Joe.

"Thanks," said Mewtwo, and he returns to reading the book in his hands.

Joe asks, "What are you reading?"

"I'm trying to find some information on the word that Xatu is bothered of," Mewtwo said, still looking at the pages. He changes the page, and continues reading.

"An Actillian," Joe said, and Mewtwo nodded. "Well you're going to be having a hard time. For I seriously don't know what an Actillian is…"

Mewtwo looks up at him, and asks, "Have you heard that name only once?"

"I only heard it in Xatu's vision, I never ever heard of an Actillian before. And believe me, Actillians don't exist in my world. If they did, than I would know of them. But I don't," said Joe.

"Well that proves that I wasted a lot of time for nothing," Mewtwo said, and he closed the book he was reading.

Joe notices the title, and said, "You won't find anything important in that book anyways. It just about when I enter into a tournament, and battle a few opponents. The rules, and who I have fought."

"Than maybe it's a person name," said Mewtwo.

"Nope, the guy in the vision said he is an Actillian. This means that he is one of several Actillians. If his name is Actillian, he would've said I am Actillian," said Joe.

"Well, if not the Actillian is the guys name. Have you met the guy? And do you know the curse he is in?" Mewtwo asks him.

"Nope, he doesn't look familiar. And the curse, I don't know what the curse is that is put on him. He didn't exactly say what is affecting him," Joe said. "I know how to heal someone from a curse, but the question is. What is the curse that is put onto him?"

Mewtwo scratches his head, and said, "This is very confusing."

"Well enough thinking about it for now, I think it is time to start the next contest," Joe said. "Would you like to help me out on this one?"

"Since I pretty much have nothing to do now, sure," said Mewtwo, he puts the book down on the couch and stood up.

Joe stood up as well, and they both left the cabin.

A few minutes later, Joe and Mewtwo stood among all the Pokemon. Joe looks at them all, and said, "We still have time for another contest. And it is going to be the contest of strength."

Blaziken stood near them, and she asks, "What is the contest of strength?"

"It is going to be a small tournament of tug-of-war," said Joe. "It is going to be one-on-one, and the one who wins continues to the next round. And how many there will be in this tournament is twenty-four."

"And I will helping Joe with this one," said Mewtwo.

"Indeed, we will split the group into two groups," said Joe. "So it will be easier to work this faster, and it will be easier for two people to determine who wins each round."

All the Pokemon understand this, and another one who is near. Ninetales asks, "Who are the twenty-four that will be entering this contest?"

"They will be Aggron, Armaldo, Mawile, Metagross, Seviper, Onix, Meganium, Tyranitar, Steelix, Drapion, Torterra, Hippowdon, Rhyperior, Arbok, Marowak, Infernape, Kangaskhan, Kabutops, Machamp, Muk, Rhydon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Sandslash," said Joe. The ones, who heard their names, came forward.

Joe continues saying, "I will be taking half of the group to the other side of the cabin. And Mewtwo's group will be here, alright."

"And who are the twelve that will go with you?" Mawile asks.

"The ones who are going with me are Aggron, Armaldo, Mawile, Metagross, Seviper, Onix, Meganium, Tyranitar, Steelix, Drapion, Torterra and Hippowdon," said Joe.

"So the ones who I watch is Sandslash, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhydon, Rhyperior, Machamp, Muk, Arbok, Marowak, Kabutops, Kangaskhan and Infernape," said Mewtwo.

Joe raises his hands, and an orb appears. It begins to stretch, and than split into two long objects. Joe drops his hands, and the two objects formed into two long chains.

Mewtwo grabs one, and asks, "So is this what they use to see who can pull stronger?"

Joe nodded, "Indeed, so the ones who aren't in it. You can go play, relax, or just watch," said Joe. "So can the ones that I chose please come with me," and he grabs the other chain and walks off with the twelve Pokemon he chosen.

On the other side of the cabin, Joe's chosen Pokemon is ready. Joe uses his foot and rubs on the ground to create a line. Joe places the chain down, making it even for both sides. He turns around, and looks at all the other Pokemon.

He said, "Time for round one. It is Aggron versus Tyranitar, please come up and grab your side of the chain." They came up, Tyranitar grabbed one end and Aggron grabbed the other.

As Joe see that they're both ready, he said, "You two are to pull your opponent across that line. Or to manage to pull the rest of the chain." They both nodded, understanding the rules. "Go," Joe said, and they both begin pulling on the chain.

After a few minutes, Tyranitar wins the match. Joe told Aggron to go and sit down to watch, and Tyranitar went and rejoined the group.

The next ones are Torterra and Hippowdon, and they used their mouths to grab the chains. In this match, Hippowdon wins the match. So Torterra went to sit with Aggron, and Hippowdon joins the group.

Next ones are Armaldo and Mawile, and Armaldo uses both mouth and his pincers to grip hold of the chain. Mawile just uses her hands, and they begin to pull. Even with using his mouth and his pincers, he lost. Mawile won the round, and she rejoins the group. And Armaldo went to sit down with Torterra and Aggron.

Next is Onix and Steelix, and they used their mouths to grip the chain. Onix won the match, because of two things. Onix was stronger than Steelix, and Steelix is not much of a battler. So Onix rejoins the group, and Steelix went and join with the others that lost.

Next the ones are Metagross and Seviper, and they both used their mouths to grip the chains. Seviper won the match, because Metagross wasn't good in using its mouth to grip something. So Seviper joins the group, and Metagross went to join the ones that lost.

That last ones to start are Meganium and Drapion, and Meganium uses vine whip to grip the chain. In the end, Meganium wins, because she is stronger than Drapion. And Drapion lost his grip on the chain, and so Drapion joins the group that lost. And Meganium joins the group who proceeds to the next round.

The second round, and same rules. This time it is Tyranitar and Hippowdon facing each other, and using the same way they grip the chain. In the end, Tyranitar beats Hippowdon. Tyranitar joins the group, and Hippowdon went to join the group who lost.

The next ones are Mawile and Onix, and Mawile uses her big mouth to grip the ground hard. Onix was pulling hard, and didn't realize too late. She bite through the chain, and lost the match. Mawile's hands and her big mouth hurts, and Joe helped her. Than fixes the chain and Mawile went and join the group. And Onix went and joined with the ones who lost.

The next ones are Seviper and Meganium, and they both pulled hard. In the end, Meganium wins the match. Seviper lost the grip, and Meganium won the match. So Meganium rejoins the group, and Seviper went and joined the ones who lost.

Joe sees that the ones who succeeded are Tyranitar, Mawile, and Meganium. And the third round is going to be between Tyranitar and Mawile, and so he told them to go take their ends of the chains. As the match started, Mawile uses her big mouth to grip the ground she did before. Tyranitar saw this, and he puts his tail into the ground. With that, Tyranitar pulls much stronger than Mawile. Mawile's hands are getting sore, and she had to let go. Tyranitar won the match, and Mawile went and join with the other ones who lost.

And now for the semi-finals, and it is between Tyranitar and Meganium. The match begins, and they pulled the hardest. Tyranitar puts his tail into the ground, but Meganium still holds her grip on the chain. Suddenly Tyranitar lost his grip on the chain, and Meganium pulls the chain out of Tyranitar's claws. Meganium one the match, and Joe said congratulations to her and that there is still one more match to go.

Everyone came up to them, and Meganium is very happy that she won the semi-finals. Than she uses her vine whips, and grabbed Joe from the crowd.

"Ayah," Joe said in surprise, as he is pulled towards her. Meganium hugs him tight, and rubs her head against his. Joe said, "Meganium, you haven't won the contest of strength yet. You still need to face the one who won in the other group."

"Yeah, but at least I got this far," Meganium said, and she lets him go.

Joe said, "The question is now, is will you win the finals?"

"I will win it," Meganium said with great determination.

"I see, so let us all go back. And see who is the one you will face," Joe said, and so they all left. They all headed back to the other side of the cabin, with Meganium and Joe in the lead.

As soon as they came back to the group, Joe sees Mewtwo and the others waiting. Joe walks up to Mewtwo, and asks, "So Mewtwo, who won in your group?"

"Arbok," said Mewtwo. "Who won in yours?"

"Meganium," said Joe, and Meganium feels very proud of herself.

"Now the final round will be between Arbok and Meganium," Mewtwo said.

"Yes," Joe said. "Best get the final match ready," and Joe went to the area. Found the line and the chain, and both Arbok and Meganium followed behind.

They both grabbed there side of the chain, Meganium holds it with her vines. And Arbok isn't using her mouth; she coiled her tail's end around the chain and holds it tight.

They're both ready, and Joe said, "Time for the final round, begin." The two Pokemon begins to pull on the chain, trying to pull the chain out of the others grip. Both of them will not give this up, they are determine to win.

Snap!

The chain snaps into two, and both Pokemon fell backwards. The chain must've become weaken during hard pulling, that must be why. Joe said, "Bravo you two, you both won the contest of strength."

Both Pokemon got up, and they look at each other and congratulated each other. All the other Pokemon cheered for them, and both Arbok and Meganium are very proud of themselves.

Meganium uses vine whip again, and she grabs Joe. "Not again," Joe said, just before he is pulled straight towards her. Arbok lowers her head, and rubs her left cheek against Joe's head. And Meganium rubs her head against his head.

After a while of this, Joe asks, "Can you two let me go now?" They did, and Joe got a few feet away from them. He said, "So the last contest is going to be tomorrow morning. So all of you please go to sleep soon, and be ready for tomorrow."

He probably shouldn't have said that, as soon as he did. Meganium uses vine whip once more, grabbing Joe. She lies down on her belly, and places his him beside her body. Joe sat down, and Meganium let's go of him.

Everyone came forward; Blaziken and Mawile came to sit with him. Joe is in between them, and than Ninetales and Espeon came on to them. Arcanine went and lies down beside Blaziken, and Armaldo and Kabutops lies down beside him. This continues on, until everyone is upon them. Arbok lies on top of them, and Milotic, Onix, Steelix, Seviper, Dragonair and Gyarados.

Mewtwo watches all this, and gave a small chuckle. He thinks to himself,_ good luck trying to get out of this one without waking them, Josephiroth._

_Oh ha, ha, very funny, _said Joe through telepathy.

"Well good night Joe, have a peaceful sleep," Mewtwo said, and he walks over to the cabin. Opens the door and gone in, he is going to go rest on the couch.

And soon everyone is asleep, but Joe is not. Tomorrow, he has to do two things. One, is the final contest planning. And two, is sending the message through the dimensional rift. The area where the dimensional rift that will open is going to be near the lake on this island. So he best be ready to send the message, before anyone entering it.

End of Chapter 27

Written by Josephiroth


	37. Chapter 28

Pokemon God/Trainer

Chapter 28

The next day, the day the dimensional rift is going to open up. All the Pokemon still slept, and the sun is close to rising. As quietly as he could, Josephiroth teleported. Disappearing from between Mawile and Blaziken, and Ninetales and Espeon still slept as they touch the ground.

Joe reappears in front of the cabin, and close to all the other Pokemon that still slept. As many hours past when he was stuck in between them, he tries to decide for the contest on the last twelve. And as he recall, the last twelve are Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Kingdra, Floatzel, Empoleon, Feraligatr, Dewgong, Gyarados, Lapras, Swampert, and Dragonair.

Most of the Pokemon are water type, so it has to be a contest that involves water. Probably a water race, or who can make the biggest splash. Or maybe both, it will be race. Starting point will be at the lake edge near them, and it will be the finish line. All they have to do is to go swim straight to the geyser, than go back down the waterfall. Than head straight here and that will be perfect. The Pokemon likes the ride from the waterfall, so it's perfect.

So now he waits for the Pokemon to awaken…

The Pokemon woke up, and the ones that slept near where Joe was. They are surprised, and everyone woke up faster and trying to figure where he went.

"Over here," said Joe, and all the Pokemon looks in his direction. They than just calmed down, and came towards them. He said, "I guess that was a good surprise for you all, wasn't it?"

Blaziken runs straight towards him, and said, "More like a scare. Don't do that, I almost thought you went away."

"Didn't we go through this already? I said I'll be staying, and you all heard me say it," Joe said.

"Yes we know, but you can get tricky at times," said Blaziken, and she grabs both of his hands with her claws. "But now, I am so glad," she said, and pulls him. She twirls him around, gripping his hands with her claws. Spinning around in a circle and than pulls him close to a hug. She didn't fall to the ground by the impact, and she let's go of him right after. She than places her right claw on his head, and rubs it.

As soon after, Joe has messy hair. And the female Charizard said, "And now you got messy hair again, just like last time." Everyone laughs, including Blaziken and Joe.

"Well, now it is time for the next contest. It is a water race," said Joe.

Milotic came up to him, and asks, "And what are the rules for the race?"

"Well the rules are, you must go up that geyser in the mountain. Come down the waterfall, and head straight back at the starting line. The first one there wins the race," Joe said. They all understands this, and Joe said, "There is only twelve, and those are Gorebyss, Sealeo, Dewgong, Kingdra, Floatzel, Feraligatr, Empoleon, Swampert, Dragonair, Gyarados, Lapras, and you Milotic."

They're all happy about this, and the ones that were chosen are the last ones to enter the contest. And so Joe walks pass them, and they followed behind. Joe led the big group to the lake, and the ones that are chosen came in front of the group.

Joe stops at the edge of the lake, and turns around to look at them all. He said, "Can the twelve Pokemon that I chosen please form a line in the water." The twelve Pokemon went into the water, and forms a line. As Joe sees them ready, he said, "Remember, you must come down the waterfall before crossing the finish line. The first one gets here win this contest, so go."

When he said go, the twelve Pokemon dives into the water. Heading straight towards the spot where the geyser is.

As Joe waited for those twelve Pokemon head back, he keeps constant watch at the waterfall. Some Pokemon joins with him, Meganium sat down behind him. Blaziken and Mawile sat beside him, and Arcanine, Espeon, Ninetales, Kabutops and Armaldo came and sat beside him. Mewtwo came out of the cabin to watch the race, and so he joins the rest of the Pokemon to watch the race.

Than they heard him say, "I see Milotic, Feraligatr, and Lapras coming down the waterfall. And Floatzel, Gorebyss, Sealeo and Dewgong are right behind them. And here comes the rest…"

Ninetales asks, "Who's in the lead papa?"

After the splashes, Joe sees two Pokemon coming straight here. He replied, "Lapras and Milotic are coming straight here fast." He got up, and the Pokemon got up as well. Than they all begin to back away, for they too begin to see the two Pokemon coming in fast.

Than Milotic went through the finishing line just before Lapras came past it as well. They both stop at the sands, and soon after. All the other water Pokemon and Dragonair arrives. The race is over, and the ones who were in the race are exhausted.

Joe looks up at Milotic, and said, "The winner of this race is, Milotic!" Everyone cheered for her, and Milotic is so happy.

She lowers her head towards Joe, and said, "I am so happy." She than kisses him, his head and torso went into her mouth. Than she let's go of him, and raises her head up high. Everyone continues to cheer for her, and everyone is very happy.

"So, I guess the contests are over. Wander what is next," Joe said.

"Oh how about another race?" Ninetales asks.

"Or another contest of strength?" Kabutops asks.

"Or something much more fun," said Blaziken, she came up beside him.

"Or just relax, and everyone enjoy themselves for the rest of the day," said Joe.

All the Pokemon said, "Nah…" Than soon after, they all started laughing.

The clouds begin to darken, covering the sun and everyone is in shadow. Everyone looks up at the sudden shadow, wandering why it came so fast.

"Look," said Mewtwo, and something is forming above the lake.

Everyone looks in that direction, and Joe already knows what it is. He kneels down, and grabs a rock.

Than suddenly, a hole forms above the lake. Black colored whirlpool and it stayed there as if it is waiting for someone.

Mawile asks, "What is that?"

"It is the Dimensional Rift," said Joe, and everyone realizes it is the portal that dropped Joe into their world. It is fully recharge now, and it is here to send Joe back to his world.

"You promise not to go," said Blaziken.

Joe looks at her, and said, "And a God must keep that promise. Just give me a second…" He kneels down once more, lifted his right hand. The message appears above it, and Joe took it. He wraps the message around the rock, and than he grabs his vest. He took it off, and he rips off a small long strip from it. He takes it, and wraps it around the paper and rock. Tying it together and he grabs the rock with his right hand. He left his vest on the ground as he gets back up. The vest disappears, and Joe grips the rock/message hard with his right hand.

He takes a few steps to the left, trying to get into the view of the dimensional rift.

Arcanine asks, "What are you doing, papa?"

Joe prepares to throw it, and he said, "This!" He throws the rock straight at the dimensional rift, and it went straight through. And soon as it disappears through it, the portal disappears right after. The clouds moves out of the way and the sunlight came through and brighten the land.

Mawile asks, "What did you throw?"

"It was a message," said Joe. "It says that I will be staying here, so my brothers will know of it."

They all understand this, and now the dimensional rift is gone. The question on everyone's minds is, and Blaziken asks, "So what do we do now?"

"Well Blaziken, everyone. We can do many things now, so for a good saying. The sky is the limit," said Joe, and everyone cheers about this. So Joe stays with them, and soon they will go to the other regions someday.

First things to do, is that Joe needs to put the island on the ocean. So any traveling trainer with a good heart can come to this island, and challenge Josephiroth. Than other reasons to do, enter gyms and contests with his Pokemon. So now, he and his Pokemon will have a great time for now on…

End of Chapter 28

Written by Josephiroth


	38. Epilogue

Pokemon God/Trainer

Epilogue

In a different area, not on the Pokemon world. In total darkness, six platforms float around a big platform. Four of the six platforms begin glowing. Fire shot out of one like a geyser, and than a human in ruby armor appears. Water shot out on another platform, and a human in sapphire armor arrives. A boulder falls on the third platform, and it shatters to reveal a human in emerald armor. And the last has wind forming into a tornado, and a human in lapis lazuli armor appeared.

They all look to the fifth platform, and it didn't glow. Instead, in the middle big platform, lies a paper tied up around a rock.

The one in ruby armor asks, "Where is brother Josephiroth?"

"Probably late brother Garico," said the one in sapphire armor.

The one in lapis lazuli armor asks, "What is this? How can a rock brings us all here?"

"Because there is a message wrapped around it, Albertis," said the one in emerald armor. He lifted his left hand, and the rock floated into the air. It headed towards his hand, and he grabs it. He unties the strip of clothing, and unfolds the message from the rock. The rock faded into his body right after, and he looks at the message. He than said, "It is a message from Josephiroth. It is written in our God language…"

Garico asks, "What does it say, Andracus?"

"Be patient," Albertis said.

"My goodness, it seems our brother is trap in a different world," said Andracus, after reading the message.

"Impossible!" said Garico.

"It's possible if a God in that world some how seals him to stay in that world. A God name Arceus," said Andracus.

The one in sapphire armor asks, "Who's Arceus?"

"Who cares about the name, Thomas. Just let me go to that world, and I will reduce it to cinders," said Garico, sounded very angry. He has his fists bursting into flames.

"No Garico, Josephiroth would've stopped you on that. It says in this message that good people and Pokemon live peacefully in that world," said Andracus. "But I wander now is, what are Pokemon?"

"It is probably a new name for animals," said Thomas.

"Who cares about it," said Albertis. "The question is, what do we do about this? We can't go there, we have our duties in this world."

"Maybe we should send an Actillian," Andracus said.

Garico asks him, "What is an Actillian?"

"An Actillian is a human with a gift, but there are no humans in our world that has that gift. They all died out, because of our sister," Andracus said.

"And where do we find this Actillian?" Albertis asks him.

"We don't find it, we send for one," said Thomas, catching onto Andracus's plan.

"Yes Thomas, an Actillian has an ability to help even a God from problems. So you all use your elemental powers, and call upon him," said Andracus, and he raises his hands into the air. He shouted, "Rock!" Rock color energy appears in his hands, and soon the others followed with the plan.

"Wind!" shouted Albertis, and light blue color energy appears in his hands.

"Water!" shouted Thomas, and water color energy appears in his hands.

"Fire!" shouted Garico, and fire color energy appears in his hands.

They all move their hands forward and their elemental energies hit each other. Forming into one energy ball combine with four elements, and than a new dimensional rift opens up under it. It went into it, and soon the portal disappears.

"Will this Actillian knows what to do?" Garico asks him.

Andracus nodded, and soon they all disappear. They left to go back what they were doing, leaving the Chamber of the Gods.

In a different world, far different from any other world. A human sat in his chair, typing on his laptop. His face looks so excited about something, and as soon as he finish typing. He said, "Finally done! It lasted almost four months, but finally it is done. The Pokemon God/Trainer is done!"

He looks to his left, and sees the clock. He said, "Whoa, it is two fifty-five. I should've been in bed a while ago. I upload this in the morning…" He saves the last chapter, and turns off his computer. He got out of his chair, and than stops. He asks himself, "Now, for the sequel to it. Arrival of an Actillian, perfect title. But I must think of an Actillian name for the guy…"

He retires to bed, not knowing that sometime tomorrow. Something will happen…

End of Pokemon God/Trainer

Written by Josephiroth


	39. SideStory

Pokemon God/Trainer

Side Story

In the first year that Josephiroth stayed in the Pokemon World, it was pretty much a big vacation. He and his Pokemon had a whole lot of fun, and some of those days. Josephiroth moves the island, putting it on the ocean. Now it is a regular island, except with a barrier that evil can't penetrate.

Than on one special day, as soon as the Pokemon woke up. The island is covered in snow, and the Pokemon are surprise to see snow on the island. Soon they end up playing in the snow, making snowman or snow Pokemon. Than snowball fight and it seems that Josephiroth was the main target in the game. In the end, the place was too cold. The cabin is too small for all the Pokemon, and this gave Josephiroth a problem. He is a God of Light, not a God of Fire. He can't generate heat, but he can create something's to help them. But than, he didn't make anything. For the Pokemon did the same usual thing they did every night, and that is to cuddle of together as soon as they go to sleep. As always, Josephiroth ends up getting trapped in the middle.

The next day, Josephiroth knows what day it is. But he wanders what the humans and Pokemon do on this day in this world, so he looks back into Ash's memory. He than learns that they celebrate Christmas, where all the good kids and Pokemon gets a present morning after Christmas. He saw images of a Christmas tree, and a man name Santa Claus in a sleigh that is pulled by Ponyta. He gives presents to every good kid and good Pokemon.

So early in the morning, he created a Christmas tree. And when the Pokemon woke up, they were very surprise to see the Christmas tree. They were all confused of what it is for, and so is Mewtwo. When Josephiroth explains what people do in this world on this special holiday, and what happens when a child and the Pokemon being nice every year. They sounded so excited about what happens that soon they end up playing another round of snow games.

Mewtwo just gone back into the cabin, and just read some books. He thought he wasn't getting anything, since what he had done in the past. Josephiroth knows that Mewtwo is in for a surprise.

On that night, they party. Dancing and some music. Josephiroth made those special poffins that Dawn had made on that day in this year. When it was time for bed, they did the usual. Some gone to sleep, and some stayed awake in hoping to see Santa Claus. Josephiroth told the ones who are awake that they should be asleep, because he knows when you're awake. Soon they did, and Josephiroth just closed his eyes. Since as a God, he doesn't need sleep.

As soon as he felt some kind of presence in the air, he looked up. He saw the sleigh coming down onto the island, and he magically teleported so he doesn't disturb his sleeping Pokemon.

When Santa Claus came upon the ground, he went to grab his bag of presents. Didn't realize that Josephiroth is near, Josephiroth said, "Hello Santa, would you like some help?"

"Ah, Josephiroth. I see that you're the only one awake," Santa said, turns to look at him. "You should be asleep, otherwise your Pokemon will think you are the ones who gave them the presents."

"Oh there is a lot of proof of you being here, markings in the snow made by your sleigh," said Josephiroth. "And I hardly every sleep, and since today in this world is one of those special days. I thought I should lend a hand, besides you got a lot of places to go too."

"Ah, you are indeed right God of Light," Santa said, and he lifts one big sack of presents. Than hands it to Josephiroth, he said, "These are for your Pokemon." Than when he turned to look at the tree, he said, "That is a nice Christmas tree you've made for your Pokemon. Do you celebrate Christmas in your world?"

Josephiroth sat down the sack of presents, and looks at Santa Claus. "Where I am from, the day is named the Blessed Day of the Holy Light. One day of every year, the one that does your kind of job gives presents the same way you do. But to the naughty ones, they get a lump of coal as well. But there are hardly any naughty children in my world, since the darkness had been sealed."

"By the sounds of it, you know it quite well. Do you know who does it in your world? Or is there someone that has my name?" Santa Claus asks him.

"I do, me and sometimes my brothers do so. Since I am in this world, I have no doubt that Thomas, Garico, Albertis and Andracus will performing my duty for today," said Josephiroth.

"Very interesting, well it is nice talking to you. But I think it is time for me to continue on, I trust that you will give your Pokemon those presents?" Santa asks him.

"Hey, you know you don't need to worry about my Pokemon. Since I know what to do, you need to get going and give the presents to all the good ones," said Josephiroth.

"Right," Santa said, he sat down in his sleigh. Grabs the reins, and than he said, "I will make sure to tell your friend Ash good luck on his journey. And to you too, Josephiroth."

"Good luck to you too, Santa Claus," Josephiroth said, and he watches him go. Flying into the air on his magical sleigh, his Ponyta that has some kind of magic allowing them to fly into the air pulls the sleigh.

Than he heard Santa says, "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Than he is gone, and Josephiroth ends up carrying the big sack of presents to the cabin. As soon as he got there, he puts the bag under the large Christmas tree. Instead of putting the presents onto the snow, when he sat it down. He saw the sack opened and there is one present on top of several.

Josephiroth notices the name tag, it says, "To Mewtwo." Josephiroth thought to himself, this will make Mewtwo happy. Josephiroth took it and went into the cabin as quiet as possible. He saw Mewtwo sleeping on a couch, and so Josephiroth placed the present on the coffee table. Mewtwo will notice it when he wakes up. Josephiroth teleported out of the cabin, just in case he might accidentally wake Mewtwo.

Several hours later, the sun rises in the morning. The time when the Pokemon is to wake up, and soon they did. When they woke up, they saw Josephiroth standing by a Christmas tree with a big sack beside him. They all came towards him, and Josephiroth said to them all. "This big sack is from Santa Claus, he came here last night. And each present in here is for each of you." So he opens the sack, and handed each present to everyone. First was Milotic, than Tropius, Manectric, Aggron, Armaldo, Blaziken, Flygon, Gardevoir, Gorebyss, Sceptile, Latias, Mawile, Metagross, Mightyena, Salamence, Sealeo, Seviper, Swampert, Rayquaza, Ariados, Meganium, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Houndoom, Kingdra, Tyranitar, Lugia, Scizor, Steelix, Suicune, Xatu, Girafarig, Floatzel, Lopunny, Infernape, Drapion, Empoleon, Froslass, Garchomp, Glameow, Torterra, Hippowdon, Lucario, Luxray, Rhyperior, Staraptor, Vespiquen, Alakazam, Arbok, Arcanine, the Chartwins, Marowak, Dewgong, Dragonair, Dragonite, Espeon, Gyarados, Kangaskhan and her child in her pouch, Kabutops, Lapras, Machamp, Muk, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Ninetales, Onix, Rapidash, Rhydon, Sandslash, Scyther, Tauros, and the six Blisseys. As soon as they got there present, they were all excited when they opened them. When they saw what they gotten, they are quite happy.

Josephiroth is happy when he saw there faces, and when he picked up the empty sack. He felt something that is still in there, so he looks in it. He sees another present, and thought that Santa might of accidentally put another present in here by mistake. He picks it out of the sack, and sees who it is for. This he became quite surprise, for it was for him. He said out loud, "And there is one for me too."

The Pokemon heard him, and they came over to see what he gotten. Josephiroth notices what the Pokemon gotten, and sees that they look good with those things they gotten.

Josephiroth sat down, and slowly opens the present. When he removed the wrapping, he than opens the box. Inside the box, is something wrapped around a warm blanket and a note on top of it. Josephiroth took the note, and read it out loud. "To Josephiroth, God of Light. I would like to give you this present, and I know it will bring you great happiness, just like your Pokemon friends give you. Sincerely, Santa Claus." Josephiroth sat the note down, and grabs the object out of the box.

The Pokemon wants to know what is in it, and Josephiroth slowly removes the blanket. He and everyone is surprise to see what the item is, in Josephiroth's hands. It is a Pokemon Egg.

Everyone is surprised, and they wander what will hatch from it. Even Josephiroth, he too wanders of what is inside it. Than the Pokemon begins to show him of what they have gotten, they got accessories, items that increase Pokemon strength, little models of themselves, and some music boxes.

Aggron has a one hundred percent iron that Aggron loves to eat, and some kind of liquid. The liquid is something that breeders use on there steel Pokemon. It helps there body shine, which gives a good impression on everyone.

Armaldo has gotten a blue scarf that he has around his neck, and something that looks like a pole but it helps with his pincers.

Blaziken gotten a scarf as well, but it is yellow. She has it on, and she holds in her right claw of a one foot tall Blaziken model.

Manectric got a brush, which is perfect for his fur. Along with a scarf with electric marks on it, he has it on as well.

Milotic got herself a mystic water pendant and some kind of liquid that makes her body shine brighter.

Flygon got a Dragon Fang, and a ground color scarf that she has on.

Gardevoir got a flute, and a model of herself at the same size as Blaziken's model.

Gorebyss got the same liquid that Milotic has gotten, and a splash plate that has the power to increase water attacks.

Sceptile got a miracle seed that increase his grass attacks, and green scarf.

Latias got a model of herself, and a music box that sounds good.

Mawile got an iron plate that increase steel type attacks, and a white scarf that she wore around her neck.

Metagross got a model of himself, and a mind plate that increase psychic attacks.

Mightyena got black glasses that increases his dark attacks, and gotten a brush that helps his fur.

Tropius got a green scarf and a model of herself as well.

Salamence got a Draco plate that increases dragon attacks, and a blue scarf that she wore around her neck.

Sealeo got a Never Melt Ice item that increases ice attacks, which this is a rare item as well. And a model of herself, which is the same size as the other models.

Seviper got a Poison plate that increases poison attacks, and a long purple color scarf.

Swampert got wave incense that supposes to increase his strength, and a water color scarf.

Ariados got a bug plate that increases bug attacks, and a music box that plays music that sounds good to bug Pokemon.

Meganium got a green scarf she has around her neck, and a soothe bell that sounds very nice.

Feraligatr got a splash plate that increases water attacks, and a quick claw that increases her speed.

Typhlosion got a fire plate that increases fire attacks, and a brush that is perfect for his fur.

Houndoom got a dread plate that increases his dark attacks, and a brush that is perfect for his fur too.

Kingdra got sea incense that increases her strength, and model of herself.

Tyranitar got a focus band, and a stone plate that increases his rock type attacks.

Lugia got a shell bell, and a music box that sounds almost just like the music that played in the orange islands.

Scizor got a metal coat that increases his attack, and a model of himself.

Steelix got himself a lagging tail, which increases his defense but makes him slow. But he doesn't care, he thinks it will keep him out of battles because of the way he been in the past. And the other item is also a model of himself.

Suicune got a model of herself, and a brush that is good for her fur.

Xatu got a flight plate that increases her flying attacks, and a scarf in a color she likes.

Girafarig got scope lens that is suppose to increase her special attacks and a scarf as well.

Floatzel got a model of himself, and a water color scarf.

Lopunny got a scarf, and a handheld mirror. She likes the mirror, it helps when she wants to make herself look good.

Infernape got a model of himself, and actually got of some kind of a punching bag. Probably meant for him and some fighting Pokemon to use to increase there punching power.

Drapion got an amulet coin, and a model of himself.

Empoleon got a model of himself, and got a quick claw.

Froslass got a model of herself, and a music box that sounds nice.

Garchomp got a black scarf, and a bag full of soft sand. Soft sand is used to increase ground type attacks.

Glameow got a pink scarf that she thinks will be perfect for her when she enters into any kind of Pokemon Contest. And she also got a Life Orb, it increases her attacks but every attack also damages her. With this, it gave another reason why she doesn't want to battle.

Torterra got a model of himself, and lax incense that seems good for him. Lax incense is to increase the Pokemon's strength.

Hippowdon got a model of herself, and a bag full of soft sand.

Lucario got a fist plate that increases fighting attacks, and he also got a model of himself.

Luxray got a magnet that is to increase his electric attacks, and a brush for his good fur.

Rhyperior got an earth plate that increases ground type attacks, and a model of himself.

Staraptor got an amulet coin as well, and a model of himself.

Vespiquen got a music box that makes her feel peaceful, and a yellow color scarf.

Alakazam got wise glasses that increase psychic attacks, and he got a model of himself.

Arbok got a model of herself, and a focus band.

Arcanine got a brush, and a model of himself.

The Chartwins got a scarf for each of them, a red one for the female and a blue one for the male. The female got a mirror, and the male got a Draco Fang.

Marowak got another bone club, but the new one looks better and it increases Marowak's strength even more. He also got model of himself.

Dewgong got an icicle plate that increases ice attacks, and a model of herself.

Dragonair got a grip claw, and a model of herself.

Dragonite got a quick claw, along with a blue scarf.

Espeon got a focus band, and a pink scarf.

Gyarados got sea incense, and a model of himself.

Kangaskhan got a mental herb, and a scarf. Her child got a scarf as well, along with a model of him and his mother.

Kabutops got a razor claw, and a model of himself.

Lapras got a Never Melt Ice as well, and a music box that plays music that sounds like Lapras migrating song.

Machamp got a black belt that is supposed to increase his strength and defense. He also got a model of himself.

Muk got a model of herself, and a music box that plays music that sounds like a grass Pokemon playing Grasswhistle.

Nidoking got a black belt as well, along with a blue scarf. His love, Nidoqueen got a pink scarf and a music box.

Ninetales got a brush that helps her fur, and music box that sounds good for fire Pokemon.

Onix got a grip claw, and a model of herself.

Rapidash got a brush that doesn't get burned when brushing her body, and a soothe bell.

Rhydon has got a bag full of soft sand, and a music box that sounds good for rock and ground types.

Sandslash has a quick claw, and yellow color scarf.

Scyther got a razor claw as well, and a model of herself.

Tauros got a brush that is good for him, and a soothe bell. Josephiroth thinks it is probably meant to calm him down when he really wants to fight.

All six Blisseys got a scarf each and mental herbs as well.

Josephiroth is surprised to see that most of his Pokemon got a scarf each, no doubt there meant for them to keep warm in this cold weather. But also the items, there very rare. Especially the plates, those plates are something he never heard of before. But felt power emanating from them, and knows that these plates must be super rare.

So they gone to do a few things than, some went to play some snow games. While some has gone to the hot spring to warm up. Some asks that Josephiroth join them in the games, but than he has to refuse because he has to take care of the Pokemon egg. So the Pokemon left the plates and items, while others kept the accessories like their scarves on. So with his magic, he lifted the plates and the items. He holds the egg wrapped in the same blanket, and headed to the cabin. But than he is joined by Ninetales, Suicune, Blaziken, Feraligatr, Meganium, and Sceptile.

Josephiroth opens the door, and went in. They followed, and Feraligatr had to duck her head to get in. They see that Mewtwo has already opened his present, and he seemed quite surprise.

"Morning Mewtwo, Merry Christmas," said Josephiroth, and the other Pokemon said Merry Christmas to him.

"Merry Christmas to you all as well," said Mewtwo, looking up at them. "So you were playing Santa Claus, trying to make me happy. Well you did a good job on that," he smiled after he said it.

"It is kind of impossible if I got a present as well and not just any present. I got a Pokemon egg, how can I get something like this," Josephiroth said, holding the egg for Mewtwo to see. "I assure you that he is real, and not to mention all this stuff that everyone else gotten."

Mewtwo notices them all, and seems surprise. He holds up the items he got, "Well I got myself a new cape, same color but no rips in it. Than here is this miniature model of me, very good likeness."

"I can see," Josephiroth said, and he places the plates, the models and the other items on the shelves. But he still holds the egg, and he went to sit down in a chair. Ninetales went to sit beside the chair, and Blaziken sat on the other chair. Meganium sat on the other side of the chair, and Suicune lies down on the ground beside her. Sceptile and Feraligatr sat down on the couch, but they try not to sit on their tails.

Mewtwo places the items back into the box, and looks at the egg in Josephiroth's hands. He asks, "So, do you know what Pokemon is in there?"

"Nope, it is a mystery to me. But the symbols on the egg looks familiar," said Josephiroth.

"Where have you seen the symbols before?" Meganium asks.

Josephiroth looks at the egg; it is white with red and blue triangles. He said, "From a memory that I gotten from Ash, the first Pokemon egg he found have the same symbols on it. It hatched into a Togepi, a spike ball Pokemon."

"Maybe that is what the Pokemon that is inside that egg," said Blaziken.

"Probably, but it will take some time to be sure," said Josephiroth.

To change the subject, Feraligatr asks, "So, when do you plan to start the gym battles, contests and the frontier?"

"In a few weeks, at the start of my second year here in this world," said Josephiroth.

"Where do you plan to go to first? Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh?" Sceptile asks.

"Thinking of the Kanto Region, after that it will be Johto. Than after that it will be Hoenn, than Sinnoh," said Josephiroth.

"And what Pokemon do you plan on taking with you to Kanto?" Mewtwo asks.

"I'm thinking of only taking Kanto Pokemon," said Josephiroth.

"And what about me?" Meganium asks, moving her head closer to him.

"And me?" Feraligatr asks.

"And us?" Sceptile asks, and so did Blaziken.

"Well Meganium and Feraligatr, we'll go to Johto with the other Pokemon I caught in that region. And Blaziken and Sceptile, same thing when we go to Hoenn," said Josephiroth.

"And what is your goal now? To become the greatest Pokemon master?" Mewtwo asks.

"That is what most trainers want to become, but in order to become one. The trainers must know a lot about the Pokemon, and that is a never ending journey since there will be more and more new kinds of Pokemon. But mostly, the trainers think that to become a Pokemon master is to become Champion of that region first. So I am thinking of going to beat all four champions, but in order to do so. I must beat the leagues of each region, than face there elite fours. But I will like to enter the contests in each region, becoming a top coordinator in each region. Than also the frontier battles, by beating them all," Josephiroth said. "In the end, after all of those things. I will probably be a big target for all those trainers out there. As I recall, who ever beats me gets one step closer to becoming a Pokemon master. Now by becoming an ultimate Pokemon Champion of all four regions, top coordinator of all four regions, and the eight frontier brain of all four regions. Who ever beats me and all of you Pokemon, than they'll have one giant step closer to become a Pokemon master."

"Sounds like fun," said Ninetales. They all agree that it sounds like a good idea, if he becomes something like what he said. They'll have a lot more fun; trainers will come here to battle him.

"Well Josephiroth," said Suicune, getting up. "I've been thinking, while you and your Pokemon go into these leagues and contests. I would like to do my regular duty that I have been doing before we met."

"You're planning of leaving the island and do your watch over human kind?" Feraligatr asks in surprise.

"Yes, but I will return once in a while," Suicune said.

"Well Suicune, it is fine with me. Maybe we will meet again somewhere in the regions," Josephiroth said, looking at her.

"I am still your Pokemon, Josephiroth. But I don't want to get seen by humans who seek to use my power in their purpose. Like Team Rocket, in any of those towns and cities. A spy will be there, and caught site of you having me as your Pokemon. It will increase more of trying to catch us," said Suicune. "And since you will be going to those regions, I will meet you sometimes but I will be needed somewhere in the world."

"Indeed, as I recall of what happened in Ecruteak City. And of course near the Lake of Life, I fully understand," said Josephiroth.

"I will leave around the same time as you go to Kanto," Suicune said.

"Well we best enjoy our time on this island till it is time," Josephiroth said. "So why don't you all go and have fun. Today is a special holiday, everyone should have some fun."

Blaziken, Feraligatr, Sceptile and Suicune nodded, and so the other three got up and they left the cabin. Leaving Josephiroth with the egg, and Meganium and Ninetales and Mewtwo.

Ninetales asks, "So will you join with me and some Pokemon to play a snowball game?"

"It would be fun, but of course I am pretty much the target. But I must take care of this egg," Josephiroth said. "I must try to keep it warm, otherwise it will take longer to hatch."

"I will stay here with you, I would like to see the egg hatch," said Meganium. Putting her head on Joe's right shoulder, and simply smiled.

"As I recall, when I watched people," Mewtwo said. "I had seen an egg hatch, a human had one and he had help with some of his Pokemon to keep it warm. Maybe with the help from your Pokemon, your egg will hatch sooner."

"The best Pokemon I recall that is perfect to help the egg is fire types. Keeping the egg warm," said Josephiroth.

"Than I will stay and help with you, papa," said Ninetales.

"But don't you want to go have fun with the other Pokemon?" Josephiroth asks her.

"Of course I would like too, but there is always other times I could have fun with the other Pokemon. But I want to help out, and besides. I too came out of an egg, and I want to see what it is like," said Ninetales.

"Very well than, but I can't take the egg outside. For the cold air will not help it," said Josephiroth.

"So you and some of the Pokemon will spend in here for the nights," Mewtwo said. "Quite fine with me, I too want to see what hatches from that Pokemon egg."

"Well very well than," Josephiroth said. He slowly got off the chair, and sat down on the floor. Still holding the egg and Ninetales went to relax in front of him and Meganium moves closer a bit to get right beside him.

So Mewtwo gets up, picks up his present. Than walks over and put it down right beside all the other objects. He than grabs a book, and starts reading.

For the next two weeks, the egg finally hatches. It turns out to be a Togepi, and everyone loves the little one. Seeing it smile somehow made everyone smile, including Josephiroth. Togepi saw Josephiroth, Ninetales and Meganium first, and thought all three were its parents. It was a female, and when Josephiroth puts it into one of his spare ultra balls. To get it to be registered for his team. When he lets her back out, she evolved into a Togetic. Togetic is four feet tall, and it is happiness Pokemon. Just seeing Togetic on the island actually made everyone happy. They are glad of meeting a new Pokemon, and soon it was playing with all the other Pokemon.

As Josephiroth recall, when he traveled in the Sinnoh region. He learned that there is another evolution for Togetic, which must mean that Togetic needs a special item in order to evolve.

A few more weeks later, it was the day that Josephiroth came into the world. So it is also the day to go to the Kanto Region, and participate the league, contests, and the frontier.

In the afternoon, he told all of his Pokemon that he and the ones he caught in Kanto will be going to Kanto. The Pokemon who joins him on that adventure are Alakazam, Arbok, Arcanine, the Chartwins, Marowak, Dewgong, Dragonair, Dragonite, Espeon, Gyarados, the two Kangaskhans, Kabutops, Lapras, Machamp, Muk, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Ninetales, Onix, Rapidash, Rhydon, Sandslash, Scyther, and Tauros. The Blisseys didn't want to come, they want to stay and help comfort any of the Pokemon here on the island if they get sick or injured.

Suicune went with them, and Josephiroth put the twenty-six Pokemon in their ultra balls. Than he and Suicune teleported to Pallet Town, and he said good bye and see you some other time to Suicune. She has left, to help anyone when she can.

Josephiroth visits Professor Oak and Tracey, and was surprise when he saw Gary there. They were surprise to see him, and Josephiroth told them he is entering the Indigo League. They wish him luck on that, and Gary wanted a small rematch. One on one, but in the end, Josephiroth beats him.

Later upon visiting, Josephiroth learns that three new trainers are coming here to start there journeys. When those three saw Josephiroth and Gary, they ask for advice of how to become a great trainer. Gary said that just train your best, and work hard with their Pokemon. Josephiroth complimented him that he sounded like Ash, because that nearly sounds like his saying.

Than they ask advice from him, how to become strong as a Pokemon God/Trainer. Josephiroth said, train well with your Pokemon and be friends. And also bring out there fighting spirit, and one day you'll become a better trainer.

The trainers went to go on their journeys, but than they became very surprise that Josephiroth is going to be in the league. Thus having a chance facing him, winning the league is also beating Josephiroth. Professor Oak has given Josephiroth a Pokedex, even though he said he doesn't need one. Oak said it will become helpful for him one day, so Josephiroth kept it.

Josephiroth said farewell, and he left to go challenge the gyms, and the contests. He beaten Flint the Pewter City Gym leader with Dewgong, Flint is Brock's father.

In Cerulean City Gym, he beats Misty with Alakazam. This time, Alakazam didn't bash him around.

In Vermillion City, he beat Lt. Surge with Rhydon. Raichu didn't stand a chance against a ground/rock type.

He than challenges the Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina. He won with Scyther, since psychic types are weak against dark, bug, and ghost types.

In Celadon City, he won with Ninetales.

In Fuchsia City, he won with Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

On Cinnabar Island, he meets Blaine once more. Had a small visit, than challenges him to a gym battle. He won with Gyarados, Onix, and Dragonair.

Than finally facing Viridian City Gym Leader, a gym where they use ground types. So he one with Lapras, Dragonite, and Arbok.

In the Pokemon Contests, he won each one in a row with Marowak, Arcanine, Espeon, Muk, Rapidash, and Sandslash.

In the Indigo League, he beaten it and faced those three new trainers from Pallet Town. He won the Indigo League, and soon after. When he faced the Kanto Grand Festival, he won once more. He won't face the elite yet, he prefers to take down the other leagues first. Than he will split into four, and challenge each regions elites and the champion. So he went and faced the frontier battles. And as so, he won the frontier matches. The toughest of them all was Brandon with his Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. It was an ultimate battle, but in the end. He won, and earns the last symbol.

Scott, the owner of the Kanto Frontier offers Josephiroth to become the Kanto Frontier Brain. Josephiroth agrees to this, but first he wants to face the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh leagues. Than also there grand festivals and their frontiers.

The year wasn't over yet, so he went and challenges the Orange League. He beaten each gym with the help of his Pokemon, and beaten Drake the champion of the Orange League.

At the end, Josephiroth and his Pokemon return to the island. Suicune came back as well, and soon they celebrated Christmas together once more. Everyone got a different item than last year; I won't say what they got (Because that was kind of hard).

All I can say is that Josephiroth got two items on that Christmas. Two stones, one is a Shiny Stone and the other is a Dusk Stone. Those two stones are probably evolution stones, and Josephiroth doesn't know which Pokemon evolves with them.

That is, until Togetic touched the shiny stone when everyone were looking at them. Than Togetic evolved into a Togekiss, and Josephiroth and everyone is surprise to see this. Now Togekiss, a rare Pokemon is now living on the island. It is a good Pokemon to have, and not just that. It is now six feet and eleven inches tall, bigger than Josephiroth. Togekiss is a jubilee Pokemon, in which everyone likes her even more. Togekiss flies all around the island, showering everyone with her smile that still somehow make everyone smile.

Josephiroth is confused of what to do with the dusk stone, for none of his Pokemon needs it. Maybe Santa thinks that he might need it.

So as usual, for the next few weeks. Until the same day, he and his Johto Pokemon leave to the Johto region and Suicune went with him once more.

When he got into the Johto region, Suicune went to do the usual thing. Than Josephiroth visits Professor Elm, and he lets Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligatr out to see the three starters Pokemon while he spoke with Elm.

Elm asks if he will be going into the Johto league and the contests, and he said yes. Than before he decided to leave, he recall his three Pokemon into there ultra balls.

Just after he left, he nearly encounter a newbie rushing to Elm's lab. There are going to be two new trainers, and the third Pokemon will stay with Elm until he finds a good trainer to take care of the third Pokemon.

So right after that, he decided to do the contests first. He got those five ribbons, and than he went for gym battles. Throughout it all, he encounters that same boy. The boy's name is Jayden, and at Violet City. He faced Jayden's new friend name Andy. At one time, they ask of how he gotten so strong so fast. So instead of saying he gave them a small tiny piece and after days of battle and fun. He said he trained all of his Pokemon at once. Instead of carrying six, he carried more than that. So he learns that Jayden and Andy are going to try that, and soon after he left.

Few months later, he encounters them along with there new friend name Erica at Blackthorn City. The Grand Festival is going to be held there, and he won his last badge there.

One night, he decided to help Claire. Claire is the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, she and her old friend are performing a dragon ritual. And Jayden and his friends decided to tag along.

Just right before the ritual, a punk appeared and tries to steal their Pokemon. The punk's name is Duke, and than he just did a motto. Just one single scan from Josephiroth, and they learn that Duke is from Team Rocket.

Josephiroth was about to stop him himself, but than Jayden's new Pokemon Dratini used an ice beam. Duke became frozen solid, and after that Dratini evolved into Dragonair. So Josephiroth took Duke to Officer Jenny, and Duke was arrested.

So after that night, the ritual for the dragon Pokemon is done. The next day, was the Grand Festival. He was in it, and he faced Erica in the finals. He won once more, winning Johto Grand Festival. Than he stayed and watched Jayden and Andy face Claire, it was an interesting battle.

Than before the Silver Conference, Josephiroth caught a Misdreavus near Mount Silver. Thought it would help him out at the league, and when Misdreavus playfully took the dusk stone right out of his pocket. It evolved into a Mismagius; it is a female and about four feet and eleven inches tall. But after all of that, Mismagius played small practical pranks on them. But it made the travels the whole lot more interesting.

At the Silver Conference, he watched Jayden face Andy in the league. Jayden beat him, and this surprised Josephiroth for Andy went into the Hoenn League around the same time Josephiroth went to the Kanto League. It seems Jayden gotten stronger, and so before the finals. He faces Jayden, and it was an intense battle. In the end, Josephiroth won the match. Than he wins the league, thus now he won two leagues and two contest festivals. He is half way there to his goal, and soon after the league.

He spends a small visit with Jayden, Andy and Erica. Than soon after, he left them and gone to challenge the Frontier battles. Soon after he wins them all, and gets a chance to become a frontier brain once more. He will take the offer once he is done with the other two regions.

He than heads back to the island, and he told all of his Pokemon of what has happened in Johto.

Mismagius and Togekiss became fast friends, but they sometimes argue of who is better. Than that Christmas, and they have a lot of fun. They got some more new presents, (I am not going to say what they got, and not going to say what Josephiroth got).

Than as the fourth year started, Joseph took the Pokemon he caught in Hoenn with him to the Hoenn region. He visits Professor Birch, who is taking care of three starters Pokemon. The time for these Pokemon to be picked by a beginning trainer is three days from the day he visited Birch.

Birch kept asking about the day when Feebas evolved into Milotic by some magic jewelry. All Josephiroth said it was just a good luck charm, and it became of good use for his Milotic. He notices that one of the three Pokemon is getting picked on by the other two, and he told this to Birch. Birch knows, and hopes when a trainer comes and befriends the Pokemon.

Josephiroth decided to leave, but in the evening sky it shows signs of a storm. Birch said he could spend the night, but Josephiroth wanted to go and he isn't even bothered by the storm. As he leaves, there was a chilling wind and some lightning bolts. But he ignored it, for it is just a storm. So he journeys to the next town, and than the next. Without knowing, there will be many surprises in this year.

When he got to Rustboro City, he won his first Hoenn Gym badge with the help of his Milotic. Than he learns there is going to be a contest in the city, so he decided to stay until the day arrives. Until than, he learns that Steven is in town. Helping his father at the Devon Corporation, and so he went to visit. At the end of his battle with Roxanne, he encounters four kids that arrived. He knows the three, but the fourth is someone new. They met, and learned of a few things. As soon after, Josephiroth waited for the contest.

When the contest arrived, he won it with his Blaziken. Than he goes to Dewford Island, and beats Brawly with his Gardevoir. Than off to Slateport City, and for his second ribbon. He won once more and this time with his Sealeo. Than he went to Mauville City, and faced Wattson. He wins his badge with the help of his Metagross.

Than, as he leaves. He encounters some kind of contest, a trick house contest. As he recall, Ash and his friends enter this contest before. And the winner will get a year supply of Poke Block. So Josephiroth decided to take the challenge, and he chooses one Pokemon to help him along the way. The Pokemon was Sceptile, but than Mawile came out and said she wanted to help out too. So Josephiroth has help from both Sceptile and Mawile, as they went through the maze. Mawile tries to take the lead, but they end up going around in a circle. Than Sceptile revealed a secret door and than they went to the next rounds. Crossing logs that could break and Sceptile judged each one and made the right choice. Than the ropes, swinging across. Sceptile picked the right rope to swing across, and so they proceeded on. Than a rope climbing, and Mawile had a hard time climbing because the extra weight from her giant mouth. So Josephiroth let's her get on his back, and climbed up with Sceptile in the lead. They picked the right one, and Mawile felt so useless in this contest. Than they came across the pit traps, and once in a while Sceptile and Mawile falls into the pits. But in the last room, Mawile proved to be very helpful in and that made her happy. In the end, his team won. What he did with the whole year of Poke Block, is sent them home onto the island inside the cabin.

Than went on to face the Lavaridge gym, and won with his Gorebyss. Than he gone to Fallarbor Town, a place where his next ribbon will be. He won with the help of his Seviper.

Than he went to Petalburg City, and challenge Norman. Than won with his Aggron and Swampert, and visits for a bit.

When he decided to go to Fortree City, he had Rayquaza give him a ride. It was fast, considering they were flying high in the air. When they arrive to Fortree City, this caused everyone to be surprised. And soon Josephiroth wish he didn't do that, for a news reporter begins to ask questions about him and his Rayquaza. Josephiroth quickly recall Rayquaza, and chose not to talk and headed straight to the gym. He than wins his next badge with the help of his Manectric.

When he came to Lilycove City, there was a contest going on. So he enters with Flygon, and in the end he wins another ribbon.

The next gym to go to is Mossdeep Gym, and instead of teleporting or a cruise ship. He brought out Latias, and Latias is more than happy to give him a ride to the island.

Except, they arrived on a wrong island. The island is called Muscle Island, a place where humans and Pokemon trained a lot. So he and his Pokemon joined in their training for one day, and everyone is amazed of how much training they have done.

The next day, Latias gave him a ride once more. Than they arrive on Mossdeep Gym, and he faced the twins. Facing their Solrock and Lunatone, he uses Mawile and Sceptile. They both won in perfect match, defeating the two opponents at the same time.

Soon after, he needs to go to Sootopulas City. The place is famous for water Pokemon, and he journeys onward to the place. Encountering a place where the sage and Claydol. He went on, and soon he arrived into the city. Faced the gym leader in his rules, start with two on two tag battle than one on one with four against four. So in the first round, he had Mightyena and Tropius win the tag team. Than in the last part, he faced the first three with Metagross. In the last battle, it was a battle between two Milotics. In the end, Josephiroth wins the match without one of his Pokemon fainting.

Than he learns there is a contest going on in Pacifidlog Town, in two days time. It is far away on foot, unless he goes there by flight. So Rayquaza gave him a ride to the town, thus making another entry in the news.

In the contest, Latias wanted to perform in the contest. How could Josephiroth say no, so he and Latias went into the contest. Giving everyone a surprising time, winning the appealing round. Than winning the battle round and he earned his last ribbon. Now he has eight badges, and five ribbons. So he is qualified to enter the Grande Festival and the Hoenn League.

But the festival is in Slateport City, and few weeks away. So he gone there helps around and waits for the day to arrive. When it did, he and all of his Pokemon entered it. Heading straight into the finals, and winning the Hoenn Grande Festival cup. Now he won in three regions, only one region left.

And it seems the league starts only one week from the festival. The league is in Ever Grande City, and this time Salamence gave Josephiroth a ride through the islands.

Soon he is in Ever Grande City, and he encounters those same four kids from Rustboro City. As the matches went, Josephiroth faces those four. Who will win this tournament, and will Josephiroth win his third region league? Find out! Some day…

Written by Josephiroth


End file.
